Harry Potter und das Leben mit der Prophezeiung
by silvertrust
Summary: Jahr 5 ist vorbei Harry beginnt mit der Prophezeiung zu leben und was hat das Regulat für eine Aufgabe ,non Slash Bitte R&R Chap 46 The show must go on!
1. Veränderungen im Ligusterweg

Der Haftungsausschluss:  
Alles, was J. K. Rowling erfunden hat, gehört ihr auch. Ich hab's mir nur geborgt und ein bisschen erweitert, wie ich es brauchte.

* * *

**Harry Potter und das Leben mit der Prophezeiung**

**1. Kapitel: Veränderungen im Ligusterweg**

Harry setze sich bei seine „lieben" Verwandten ins Auto….Er musste immer noch über das Verhalten seiner Freunde eben im Bahnhof lächeln. Er konnte es ihnen nicht sagen, aber es hatte ihm sehr viel bedeutet, dass sie Onkel Vernon daran erinnert hatten, freundlich zu Harry zu sein.

Jetzt fuhren sie Richtung Surrey, wo die Dursleys in Little Whinging im Ligusterweg vier lebten. Harry war dort nur über die Sommerferien zu Gast und als sein Heim hatte er diesen Ort nie empfunden. Seine Heimat war Hogwarts, die größte und beste Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei in ganz England.

Dennoch war er in den letzten Tagen dort auch nicht glücklich – dies lag aber daran, dass er seinen Paten hatte sterben sehen und vieles ihn dort einfach an Sirius erinnerte. Er machte sich Vorwürfe, weil er schuld daran war, dass er gestorben war. Nicht, dass Harry das je gewollt hätte, im Gegenteil: Er wollte ihm zur Hilfe kommen, aber der dunkelste lebende Magier, Lord Voldemort, hatte ihm eine Falle gestellt, in die erst Harry und anschließend Sirius, der seinem Patensohn helfen wollte, getappt war. Im Duell mit seiner eigenen Cousine wurde Sirius getötet.

Harry sah es in seinen Träumen – immer wieder: Sirius, der lachend seine Cousine anstachelte; Sirius mit weitaufgerissen, erschrocken Augen; Sirius, der durch den Torbogen fiel und verschwand.

Harry wollte erst nicht glauben, dass Sirius tot war, doch mit der Zeit setzte sich der Gedanken immer fester in sein Hirn, bis er es sich irgendwann innerhalb der letzen zwei Wochen eingestehen musste, dass Sirius ihn für immer verlassen hatte und er die Schuld an seinem Tod trug.

Harry durchwühlte seine Tasche, um sich irgendwie von diesen Gedanken abzulenken. Er zog den Brief aus seiner Tasche, den er wie jedes Jahr zum Ende des Schuljahres überreicht bekommen hatte. Es stand wohl ohnehin wieder drin, dass er außerhalb der Schule als minderjähriger Zauberer nicht zaubern durfte, aber er öffnet ihn trotzdem und begann, ihn zu lesen – zuerst mehr aus Langeweile, als aus Interesse, bis sich ein teuflisches Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht breitmachte.

Dieses Grinsen musste wohl auch sein Onkel gesehen haben, der ihn jetzt in seiner gewohnt gehässigen Art ansprach: „Was ist los, du Freak, warum grinst du so?" Harry überreichte seinem Cousin Dudley den Zettel mit der Bitte, ihn laut vorzulesen. Dieser wollte erst etwas sagen, fing dann aber doch an, als er sah, dass Harry angefangen hatte, mit seinem Zauberstab zu spielen.

_Sehr geehrter Mister Potter,_

_angesichts des Wiedererstärkens des Dunkeln Lords wird der Erlass für die Vernunftgemäße Beschränkung der Zauberei Minderjähriger von 1875 für Ihre Person aufgehoben. Bitte seien Sie vorsichtig, das Geheimhaltungsabkommen der Internationalen Zauberervereinigung besteht weiterhin und Verstöße werden mit Strafen in Askaban geahndet._

_Hochachtungsvoll,_

_A. Bones,_

_Leiterin der Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung und stellvertretende Zaubereiministerin._

Onkel Vernon wurde rot, Tante Petunia zog scharf die Luft ein und Dudley rutschte in die letzte Ecke der Autos, wo er versuchte, so wenig Angriffsfläche wie möglich zu bieten, was bei seiner Figur (er stellte damit locker Crabbe und Goyle in den Schatten) lächerlich wirkte.

Onkel Vernon fing sich als erstes wieder und begann, mit Harry zu sprechen: „Was bedeutet das mit dem Geheimhaltungsabkommen?"

„Das bedeutet", und Harry Grinsen wurde breiter, sofern das möglich war, „dass ich nur zaubern darf, wenn ich in Gefahr bin oder nur Muggel anwesend sind, die eh wissen, dass ich zaubern kann, so wie ihr."

Onkel Vernon Gesichtsfarbe änderte sich von Dunkelrot in kreideweiß und hätte Tante Petunia nicht aufgeschrieen, wäre er das vorausfahrende Auto gerast.

Für die nächsten Kilometer herrschte im Auto eine gespenstische Ruhe. Harry hing wieder seinen Gedanken über die letzten Wochen nach. Er dachte über sein Verhalten gegenüber seinen Freunden und den anderen Schüler nach. Er war zwar wieder beliebt und man glaubte ihm, aber Harry würde das alles gegen seine Paten eintauschen, wenn er nur könnte.

Onkel Vernon stellte das Radio lauter, in dem der Kommentator gerade ein Lied eines gewissen Freddy ankündigte, welches er selbst noch vor seinen eigenen Tod geschrieben hatte, und das so besonders war, da er in ihm seinen eigenen kommenden Tod verarbeitet hatte. Es hieß ‚The Show must go on'.

Harry schluckte schwer, er hatte gerade überlegt, wie er mit der Prophezeiung, die er gehört hatte, weitermachen sollen und nun hörte er ein Lied von diesem Muggel, der anscheinend ein ähnliches Problem gehabt hatte. Und dieses Lied strahlte soviel Kraft aus, soviel Mut trotz des Wissens um sein baldiges Lebensende. Angestachelt von der Musik, fasste Harry den Entschluss, wenn nicht für sich, dann aber für seine Freunde.

**Kämpfen.**

Sie hatten die Grafschaft Surrey fast erreicht, als Onkel Vernon Harry mit ungewohnt ruhiger und leiser Stimme aus seinen Gedanken riss. „Harry, wir haben zurzeit einen Gast bei uns, eine Praktikantin, um genau zu sein, die Tochter eines Geschäftspartner und, nun ja…Sie hat dein Zimmer bekommen und wir…haben denn Keller für dich vorbereitet."

„Was soll das heißen, ‚den Keller vorbereitet'?", fragte Harry scharf.

„Nun jaäh.….wir haben die Sachen von oben in den leeren Raum im Keller gestellt, du weißt, wo der Aufgang zum Garten istäh.….er wurden natürlich vorher renoviert."

Harry überlegte kurz, der Raum war größer, als der oben und mit dem Kelleraufgang hatte er so was wie einen eigenen Eingang, _nicht schlecht_, aber das wichtigste war, er hatte Ruhe vor den Dursleys. „Was heißt renoviert?", fragte Harry nun etwas ruhiger.

Onkel Vernon, der dies bemerkt hatte, antwortete etwas fester: „Nun, Dud hat unten einen Fitnessbereich bekommen und dabei haben wir dann natürlich das Zimmer gesäubert und neu gestrichen."

„In Ordnung, das wird kein Problem für mich sein, was habt ihr erzählt, wo ich war und wer ich bin?", fragte Harry nun betont leise und aggressiv.

„Wir haben ihr erzählt, du wärst unser Neffe, ein, nun jaäh.….ein etwas schwieriger Junge und würdest auf ein Internat gehenähm.…"

„St. Brutus?", fragte Harry nun laut.

„Nein, nein, wir haben gar nicht den Namen genannt", verteidigte sich Onkel Vernon. „Nur ein Internat, Madam DeGrandes hat auch nicht weiter gefragt."

„Gut, und wie soll ich mich nun verhalten?", fragte Harry wieder etwas ruhiger.

„Am liebsten wäre es uns, du gehst ihr aus dem Weg und bleibst, nun ja.….in deinem schönen neuen Zimmer, wenn sie da ist. Sie arbeitet viel und zum Essen darfst du natürlich gerne erscheinen", sagte Onkel Vernon in einem Ton, bei dem Harry an liebsten laut losgelacht hätte.

„Sollte kein Problem sein, was ist das für ein Fitnessbereich?"

„Dort gibt es einige Geräte, die ich für mein Training benötige und ein Badezimmer mit Dusche", antwortete Dudley.

Onkel Vernon atmete aus und fuhr nun, ohne weitere Worte zu machen, zum Ligusterweg vier. Dort angekommen stiegen sie aus und Harry holte seinen Koffer und Hedwigs Käfig aus dem Kofferraum. Hedwig hatte er an Bahnhof King's Cross fliegen lassen, damit sie nicht mit ins Auto musste – seit seinem zweiten Schuljahr gefiel ihr das Autofahren nicht mehr sonderlich.…

Harry, der sich seinen Schrankkoffer über die Schulter geworfen hatte (vorher hatte er ihn natürlich magisch leichter gemacht) und den Käfig in der anderen Hand hielt, ging ums Haus zum Kellereingang und sagte seinen Verwandten nur, sie sollten ihn dann zum Essen rufen.

Er ging Richtung Kellereingang und sah nur kurz zur Hecke, wo er eine Liege sah, auf der die Praktikantin gerade ein Sonnenbad nahm. Harry murmelt kurz „Moin" und verschwand, ohne auf eine Reaktion zu warten oder sie genauer in Augenschein zu nehmen. Im Kellereingang musste er mit einem „Alohomora" die Tür öffnen, da sie noch verriegelt war.

Er betrat sein neues Reich. Die Dursleys hatten nicht gelogen: Das Zimmer war sauber und frisch gestrichen. Bis auf den Schrank gleich rechts neben der Tür, einen Schreibtisch, ein kleines Regal an der gegenüberliegenden Wand und das Bett mit Nachttisch an der linken Wand unter dem Fenster, durch das Hedwig fliegen konnte, war der Raum vollkommen leer und kahl. Harry grinste, denn er war für die Verhältnisse, die er sonst hier kannte, geradezu ideal.

Er packte gerade seine Sachen aus, stellte seine Bücher auf den Schreibtisch oder in das Regal, als auch schon Hedwig durch das Kellerfenster flog, gefolgt von zwei weiteren Eulen, die Harry nicht kannte. „Hallo Hedwig, wie findest du unser neues Zuhause?" Die Eule, die auf Harrys Schulter geflogen war, knabberte kurz an seinem Ohr und schuhute. „Genau, ich find's auch klasse", sagte Harry.

Harry ging zu den beiden anderen Eulen und befreite die erste von ihrer Last, woraufhin diese sofort wieder verschwand. Er begann, das Packet, das er ihr abgenommen hatte, auszupacken. Es enthielt zwei Bücher, ‚_Höchst potente Zaubertränke_' und ‚_Dunkle Duelle_', sowie ein Schreiben:

_Sehr geehrter Herr Potter,_

_anbei für Sie die bei uns bestellten Bücher._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen,_

_Mr. Borgin,_

_Borgin und Burkes._

Harry war etwas verwirrt – nicht nur, dass diese Bücher in Hogwarts in der Verbotenen Abteilung der Bibliothek standen und damit der Schwarzen Magie schon sehr nah waren, nein, er hatte diese Bücher nie bestellt. Er überlegte, wer ihm solche Bücher zukommen lassen würde – das ist schon mehr als sonderbar.…

Harry wurde von der zweiten Eule aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, sie hackte auf seine Hand, damit er sie endlich von ihrer Fracht befreite. Er löste den Knoten am Bein und die Eule flog vom Bett rüber zu Hedwig auf den Käfig, um etwas zu trinken. Harry gab ihr und Hedwig gleich noch einige Eulenkekse, bevor er das zweite Parket öffnete, das wieder Bücher enthielt: ‚_Die Kunst des Krieges', ‚Okklumentik und Legilimentik_' und ‚_Meditation – wie finde ich meine innere Ruhe?'_.

Die Handschrift in diesem Brief kam Harry aber bekannt vor:

_Hallo Harry,_

_ich schicke dir die Bücher, damit du auch in den Ferien an dir arbeiten kannst, sofern du nach den ganzen Prüfungen schon wieder Lust hast. Ich konnte sie dir nicht am Bahnhof geben – da war zuviel los und deine Verwandten hätten uns dort nur wenig Zeit gelassen._

_Bitte versteh mich nicht falsch, ich mache dir keine Vorwürfe bezüglich Sirius, er wollte dir helfen und ist deswegen mit uns ins Ministerium gekommen, keiner – weder du noch ich – hätte ihn davon abhalten können._

_Sirius sagte mir mal vor vielen Jahren, dass, wenn er jemals sterben müsste, er das lieber im Kampf für eine gerechte Sachen tun würde als im Schlaf als alter Mann. Und das ist auch der einzige Gedanke, der mich meine Trauer ertragen lässt. Bitte reden dir keine Schuld an seinem Tod ein, das hilft weder dir noch irgendjemandem. Der einzige, der schuld ist, ist und bleibt Voldemort._

_(Ich hoffe) dein guter Freund,_

_Remus._

_PS: Lese diese Bücher nicht für mich, nicht für den Orden, sondern für dein Überleben. Ich hoffe, du kannst mit allen drei Büchern etwas anfangen._

Harry, der jetzt aufsah, bemerkte, dass er während des Lesens angefangen hatte, zu weinen und wischte sich die Tränen weg. Er dachte über den Brief nach – Remus hatte recht, zwar war er der Meinung, dass er eine Schuld an der Sache hatte, aber ohne Voldemort wäre es nie passiert. Voldemort, immer wieder Voldemort … in Harry kochten die Wut und der Zorn auf, Voldemort … immer höher … ohne es recht wahrzunehmen, begann er schon zu zittern, er dachte an seine Eltern, an Cedric, an Sirius, an die anderen Opfer wie die Longbottoms und an das, was Voldemort ihm persönlich angetan hatte.

**SCHEPPER!**

Er blickte auf das Fenster über seinem Bett – es war zerbrochen und die Scherben flogen auf den Fußboden. Schnell hob er seine Hände über den Kopf und sagte „Reparo!", als auch schon die Scherben wieder zurück in den Rahmen flogen und die Scheibe komplett und heil im Rahmen saß.

Er hörte schnelle Schritte die Treppe herunterkommen und das Geräusch der sich öffnenden Zimmertür. Ein vor Wut glühender Vernon stand in der Tür und frage mit bebender Stimme: „Was ist das hier für ein Krach?" Harry dreht sich langsam um und seine Augen spiegelten immer nach seine Wut und seinen Zorn auf Lord Voldemort wider, als er seinem Onkel ruhig antwortete: „Nichts, ich habe mich auch schon gewundert, wo der Krach hergekommen ist." Vernon, der das zwar nicht glaubte, so wie Harry ihn einschätzte, aber durch den Blick etwas eingeschüchtert war, erwiderte nur: „Das Essen ist fertig, kommst du hoch?", drehte sich um und war aus seinen Zimmer verschwunden.

Harry, der jetzt erst feststelle, dass er hungrig war, stand auf und wollte gerade hochgehen, als ihm einfiel, dass er sein Äußeres noch dem Besuch anpassen musste. Er fuhr mit seinem Zauberstab über seine Klamotten und hatte nun ein weißes T-Shirt mit dem Aufdruck „Wo ich bin, ist Chaos, aber ich kann nicht überall sein", eine gut sitzende Jeans und schwarze Halbschuhe von Docks an.

Er ging in die Küche, wo die Dursley und der Besuch bereits bei Tisch saßen. Er trat ein, ging auf den Besuch zu und sagte höflich: „Guten Tag. Mein Name ist Potter, Harry James Potter, erfreut, Sie kennenzulernen." Er kannte den dämlichen Spruch aus irgendeinem Muggelfilm. Die Angesprochene antwortet in gelangweiltem und distanziertem Ton: „Angenehm, Sophie Mercedes DeGrandes", schaute kurz hoch und blickte dann wieder zu ihrem Essen.

Harry setze sich und schaute in die Gesichter der etwas verdutzt, aber doch erfreut dreinblickenden Dursleys, die wohl froh waren, dass Harry sich vernünftig benahm.

Harry schaute Mercedes nun etwas genauer an. Er schätzte sie auf Anfang oder Mitte zwanzig. Sie hatte einen südländisches Aussehen, braunere Haut als die Dursley oder Harry (allesamt hatten sie die gesunde Bräune eines Mehlwurms), dunkelbraune aber etwas übermüdet wirkende Augen und schwarze, lange Haare, die sie hochgesteckt hatte. Ihre Figur war unter einem eleganten Hosenanzug nicht genau zu erkennen, aber ihre Haltung wirkte abweisend und kühl und das nicht erst, seitdem Harry den Raum betreten hatte.

Harry, der nichts zu trinken bekommen hatte, stand auf und holte sich etwas aus dem Kühlschrank sowie ein Glas aus dem Regal. Als er sich wieder an den Tisch setze, schaute ihn seine Tante stirnrunzelnd an. Er lächelte in sich hinein, sein T-Shirt zeigte wohl Wirkung, hätte er in diesen Moment auch zu Mercedes geschaut, hätte er ein kurzes Lächeln und ein Funkeln in ihren Augen wahrgenommen. Er aß gemütlich sein Essen, war die ganze Zeit aber in Gedanken bei seinen neuen Büchern. Als er satt war, verabschiedete er sich höflich und ging in den Keller.

Er setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch und fing, seine neuen Bücher zu überfliegen. Als erstes hatte er sich die Okklumentik vorgenommen, weil er derselben Meinung wie Remus war – Voldemort durfte nicht wieder in seinen Kopf eindringen, das Gefühl im Ministerium hatte ihm mehr als gereicht. Harry hatte schon die ersten drei Kapitel durchgearbeitet, in denen Okklumentik allgemein erklärt und beschreiben wurde, welche Methoden man benutzen konnte, um sie zu erlernen.

Eine dieser Methoden war die so genannte ‚Käseglocke', man schirmt sein Geist komplett mit einer Glocke ab, sodass jeder Angriff sofort abgeblockt werden würde, der Nachteil war allerdings, dass diese Methode sehr viel Kraft kostete, weil sie ständig aktiviert sein musste.

Eine weiterentwickelte Methode war eine Art ‚Ablagesystem' – man legte täglich seine Erfahrungen (meistens vor dem Schlafengehen) in die entsprechenden Ablage – die wichtigsten nach unten –, und wenn man das gemacht hatte, baute man zusätzliche Schutztüren an die Stellen, die keiner erreichen sollte. Falls dann ein Angriff von außen erfolgen sollte, würden zuerst die unwichtigen Informationen freigegeben werden, und man hatte die Chance, nun die ‚Käseglocke' aufzubauen, um die wichtigen Informationen zu schützen.

Harry entschied sich dafür diese Methode anzuwenden – sie war zwar im Erlernen schwieriger, weil man nun alle Erlebnisse nochmals erleben und ablegen musste, aber er war der Meinung, dass es die wirkungsvollere Methode war, da ein potentieller Eindringling erst durch die ‚Käseglocke' musste und anschließend, falls das gelingen würde, immer noch die einzelnen ‚Türen' dawaren.

Also legte er sich auf sein Bett und begann, sein ‚Ablagesystem' aufzubauen – im Buch stand, man können sich das einfach bildlich vorstellen. Er entschied sich dazu, sich mehrere Räume vorzustellen, die hintereinander lagen, und durch Türen voneinander getrennt waren – die unwichtigen nach vorne und die, die niemand finden sollte, in den letzten Raum. Allein schon diese Vorstellung kostete ihn aber eine Menge Kraft. Doch er versuchte trotzdem, alle seine Erinnerungen abzulegen, die in den sichersten Raum sollten, damit er sie so schnell und so gut wie möglich schützen konnte.

Im Buch stand allerdings auch, das man diese ‚Räume' immer wieder ‚lüften', müsse damit die Erinnerungen nicht eines Tages über einen hereinbrechen würden. Harry, der gehofft hatte, einen Raum mit dem schlimmsten Erinnerungen zu bauen und den Schlüssel der Tür dann wegzuwerfen, war sich noch nicht ganz im klaren darüber, wie er das mit dem ‚Lüften' anstellen sollte.

Harry, der nun auf die Uhr schaute – es war kurz vor Mitternacht –, war durch ein Geräusch oben im Haus von seiner Arbeit abgelenkt worden. Er hörte, wie nun jemand die oberer Treppe heruntergeschlichen kam – es konnte keiner der Dursley sein, diese Geräusche waren geschmeidiger, sanfter – und zur Gartentür ging.

Harry hatte seine Fenster mit einem Zauber so verändert, dass sein Raum dunkel erschien, obwohl er Licht anhatte, so konnte er ohne Probleme zur Kellertür gehen und schauen, wer sich dort aus dem Haus schlich. Leider war es so dunkel, dass man rein gar nichts erkennen konnte, das einzige, was er mitbekam, war, dass sich nach kurzer Zeit ein Motorrad vom Ligusterweg entfernte.

Er war neugierig, warum sich wohl Mercedes aus den Haus schlich, denn keinem der Dursleys traute er es zu, sich auf ein Motorrad zu setzten. Trotzdem wollte er sichergehen, dass sie es auch war, er holte seine Zauberstab und sagte: „_Serpensortia_." Der Schlange, die aus seinem Zauberstab hervorkroch, sagte er, sie solle nach oben gleiten und schauen, ob in dem Raum mit der Klappe in der Tür noch ein Mensch wäre, dürfe aber auf keinen Fall irgendjemanden angreifen (obwohl, die Dursleys…?). Es dauerte einige Zeit, bis die Schlange zurückkam und ihm erzählte, dass im besagtem Zimmer kein einziger Mensch sei. Harry bedankte sich, ließ die Schlange mit einem „_Finite Incantatem_" verschwinden und legte sich wieder hin.

Die nächste Zeit beschäftigte sich Harry mit Okklumentik und Meditation und war nur zum den Essen oben bei den Dursleys. Das Ablegen der Erinnerungen in die einzelnen Räume war eine schmerzhafte Angelegenheit für Harry, da er alle Erinnerungen nochmals durchleben musste. Er erinnerte sich an Sirius an letztem Weihnachten und an ihr letztes Gespräch im Feuer. Er durchlebte zwar die lustigen und schönen Erlebisse mit Ron und Hermine, aber auch die mit Voldemort, Cedric und die Geschehnisse im Ministerium sowie das Ereignis, das Harry immer in sein Bewusstsein bekam, wenn die Dementoren in seiner Nähe waren – die Ermordung seiner Eltern.

Wenn Harry nicht durch seine Erinnerungen kramte, las er immer in seinen anderen neuen Büchern. ‚Höchst potente Zaubertränke' hatte es ihm besonders angetan. Nicht, dass er jetzt Zaubertränke zu seinem Lieblingsfach gemacht hätte, aber bei manchen der Tränke, die dort aufgeführt waren, gab es auch einen entsprechenden Zauberspruch, der zwar eine schwächere Wirkung hatte, jedoch auch seinen Dienst erfüllte.

Zum Beispiel gab es nicht nur Veritaserum sondern auch einen entsprechenden Fluch. Es gab Muggelabwehrtränke, mit denen Pflanzen gedüngt wurden, mit der Folge, dass jeder, der in ihre Nähe kam, vergaß, was er dort wollte und sofort was anders erledigen zu müssen glaubte, der entsprechende Fluch bewirkte, dass die Leute in der Nähe für die nächsten zwei Minuten etwas verwirrt wurden und nicht mehr wussten, was sie gerade machen wollten.

Es gab Verwandlungssprüche für die eigene Person – nicht so effektiv wie der Vielsafttrank, aber erheblich schneller –, man konnte damit sein Gesicht oder die Haare, sowie seine Figur etwas verändern. Allerdings genauso wie beim Vielsafttrank nur für eine gewisse Zeit, und diese Zeit war abhängig davon, wie stark der Zauberer war. Der andere Nachteil war, dass man mit einem leichten Gegenzauber herausfinden konnte, dass sein Gegenüber seine Optik verändert hatte.

Es gab dort aber auch einen Trank, den er gerne testen würde – einen Krafttrunk –, jeder, der diesen einnahm, würden erheblich schneller Muskeln aufbauen können und seine Reflexe verbessern, allerdings nur, wenn er diese parallel dazu auch trainieren würde, er musste innerhalb eines Jahres dreimal genommen werden, da er sonst seine Wirkung verlieren würde.

Der Nachteil war, dass der Trank über einen Monat täglich genommen werden musste und dass er während der Vollmondnächte gewisse Veränderungen bewirkte; das lag daran, dass eine Zutat für den Trank die Haare eines verwandelten Werwolfs waren. Man würde sich zwar nicht in einen Werwolf verwandeln, aber die Sinne würden verrücktspielen und man würde einer Art Phantomschmerz ausgesetzt werden, der sich so anfühlen sollte wie die Schmerzen, denen jeder Werwolf ausgesetzt ist, wenn er sich verwandelt.

Da er schon die ganze Zeit überlegt hatte, was für seine Fitness zu tun und so etwas mehr Erfolg haben würde, dachte Harry darüber nach, den Trank zu testen. Das Problem war allerdings: Wie konnte er den Trank in diesem Jahr dreimal einnehmen?

Er nahm seine Mondtabellen und den Ferienplan fürs nächste Jahr und schaute nach. Es würde gehen: In den Weihnachtsferien würde Vollmond auf Neujahr fallenähnlich war es in den anderen Ferien im Frühjahr. Also musste er es entweder nur schaffen, dass sich keiner im Gryffindorturm oder im Jungenschlafsaal der sechsten Klasse aufhielt, oder er musste in den Ferien Hogwarts verlassen. Er entschied sich, dieses Problem dann anzugehen, wenn es Zeit dafür sein würde.

Nun griff er sich ein Pergament und schrieb die Zutaten auf, die er für den Trank für das Jahr brauchte. Doch wer konnte ihm die Zutaten besorgen? Das Werwolfshaar würde er sicher nicht ohne Probleme bekommen….Er überlegte kurz, wer ihm helfen könnte, nicht ganz legale Zutaten zu besorgen.

Na klar – Fred und George kriegen so was hin, vielleicht mit etwas Hilfe von Mundungus. Er schrieb kurz einen Brief für die Zwillinge und legte das Pergament mit den Zutaten bei, sie würden nicht nachfragen und wenn es möglich war, die Zutaten zu beschaffen, würden sie ihm diese sicher zukommen lassen.

Er band beides Hedwig an und sagte ihr, dass sie den Brief Fred oder George nur überbringen sollte, wenn diese alleine und nicht bei den anderen Weasley wären, damit sie nicht erklären mussten, warum Harry den beiden einen Brief zukommen ließ.

Nachdem er Hedwig losgeschickt hatte legte er sich auf sein Bett und begann, seinen Geist zu leeren, wie er es im Buch gelesen hatte. Dann legte er sich schlafen.

Harry der wohl eingeschlafen war, blicke auf – er sah im der Dunkelheit seines Zimmers zwei Personen, die sich auf ihn zu bewegten. Reflexartig wollte er nach seinen Zauberstab greifen, der auf dem Nachtischchen neben im lag, aber einer der beiden war schneller. Harry wurde nun etwas panisch – waren es Todesser? Aber wie kamen sie ins Haus? Und was war mit Mitgliedern des Ordens, sollten die ihn nicht schützen?

Harry wollte sich gerade auf einen der beiden stürzen, denn eine andere Möglichkeit hatte er ja nicht mehr, als er die Stimme von Onkel Vernon vernahm:

„Ich habe ihn, du kannst das Licht anmachen, Dudley."

„Was macht ihr denn hier? ", wollte Harry wissen.

„Wir wollen sichergehen, dass du uns nicht im Schlaf verhext, vor allem, da morgen Tante Magda zu Besuch kommt", sagte Vernon mit triumphierender Stimme, „und deshalb haben wir uns das hier ausgeliehen." Er winkte kurz mit dem Zauberstab. „Morgen läuft hier wieder alles ganz normal, Bürschchen, Petunia werde ich noch einen Zettel mit Aufgaben geben, um die du dich zu kümmern hast!"

Harry, der schon angefangen hatte, vor Wut zu zittern, strecke seinen rechten Arm aus und rief mehr aus Verzweiflung als in der Erwartung, das es klappen würde: „Accio Zauberstab!", doch zu Harrys, Dudleys und vor allem Vernons Überraschung flog der Zauberstab in seine ausgestreckte Hand.

Dudley, der das ganze Geschehen von der Tür aus beobachtet hatte, machte einige schneller Schritte auf Harry zu, doch bevor er auch nur in seiner Nähe war, rief Harry: „_Stupor!_", der rote Blitz aus der Zauberstabspitze traf Dudley mitten in die Brust und er flog gegen die geschlossene Tür, rutsche langsam daran herunter und blieb reglos liegen. Vernon wollte sich nun auf Harry stürzen, doch er bewegte nur den Zauberstab in dessen Richtung und Vernon blieb dort, wo er war, stehen.

Kreideweiß fing sein Onkel an zu sprechen „W-w-was hast du Dud angetan, du Freak?"

Harry antwortetet immer noch vor Wut zitternd: „Nichts, ich habe ihn nur betäubt."

„Weck ihn wieder auf!", schrie nun Vernon.

„Einen Scheiß werde ich tun und du setzt dich dorthin, sonst muss ich dich auch noch verhexen", antwortet Harry kalt. Onkel Vernon öffnete den Mund, um Harry zu antwortenüberlegte es sich aber anscheinend anders und setze sich an den Schreibtisch.

Harry, der immer noch vor Wut kochte, versuchte sich an das zu erinnern, was im Buch über die Meditation stand, aber es wollte ihm nichts einfallen. Mehr um sich etwas Zeit zu verschaffen als um seinem Onkel etwas anzutun, sprach er nun: „_Petrificus Totalus_". Sein Onkel erstarrte auf dem Stuhl und er stieg langsam aus dem Bett.

Es war einfach zuviel – sein Onkel griff ihn an, Tante Magda würde kommen. Harry, dem nun wieder einfiel, dass Tante Petunia ja auch noch irgendwo sein musste, entschied sich erstmal, zu prüfen, wo sie war. Er schlich nach oben und hörte schon auf der Treppe zum Obergeschoss, dass seine Tante schlief. Er ging in die Küche, um sich etwas zu Trinken zu holen und sah dort auf dem Tisch eine Flasche Whisky und ein Glas. Er lächelte – Onkel Vernon musste sich Mut antrinken, immerhin etwas. Er nahm die Flasche und das Glas von Onkel Vernon sowie ein zweites Glas für sich und ging wieder in sein Zimmer. Ihm war eingefallen, dass sein Onkel früher zu ihm gesagt hatte, dass er jetzt einen bräuchte um sich zu beruhigen und er wollte das jetzt mal ausprobieren – Vielleicht hilft es ja wirklich.

Er stellte ein Glas vor Onkel Vernon, nahm die Flasche und das zweite Glas mit zu sich ans Bett, setzte sich mit dem Rücken zur Wand, damit er das ganze Zimmer in seinen Blickfeld hatte und sprach: „_Finite Incantatem_."

Harry, dem immer noch nicht ganz klar war, was er seinen Onkel sagen sollte, nippte erstmal an den Glas und hustete kurz auf. Sein Onkel lächelte ängstlich. Nun begann Harry, zu reden, er sprach zu seiner eigenen Überraschung ruhig und gefasst, obwohl er eigentlich aufgebracht und wütend war: „Was sollte das hier? Hättet ihr mir nicht einfach sagen könne, was los ist? Wieso glaubst du, dass ich für euch ein Problem bin, wenn Magda kommt?"

Vernon nahm einen großen Schluck und antwortete mit zittriger Stimme: „Es ist mir noch gut in Erinnerung, was du letztes Mal mit Magda gemacht hast und ich wollte sichergehen, dass uns nicht passiert, wenn du mal wieder ausra—von Magda so gereizt wirst."

„Und deshalb kommt ihr nachts in mein Zimmer geschlichen und beklaut mich?"

„Es war die einzige Möglichkeit, es vor Magda geheimzuhalten, was für einer du bist."

„Wie wäre es gewesen, wenn ihr mit mir geredet oder mich gefragt hättet, wie wir dieses Problem lösen? Aber nein, der Freak kann ja nichts, er muss eingesperrt werden!" Harry, der gerade wieder merkte, wie er zornig wurde, nahm noch einen Schluck und sprach dann ruhiger, aber in einem Ton, der selbst ihm die Nackenhaare sträubte, weiter: „Wann kommt Magda morgen?"

„Ich hole sie nach der Arbeit vom Bahnhof ab."

„Gut, wie lange bleibt sie?"

„Ein bis zwei Wochen, sie wusste es noch nicht genau – seitdem Ripper tot ist, ist sie etwas unentschlossener."

Harry lächelte – Schön, ein Problem weniger. „Gut, sagt ihr, ich wäre arbeiten – Ferienarbeit im Großmarkt oder sonst wo – und würde immer nur abends nach Hause kommen, ich halte mich dann irgendwo bis um vier oder um fünf auf, sorgt ihr dafür das sie nicht in mein Zimmer oder besser den Keller kommt, dann wird es wenige Berührungspunkte beim Abendessen geben und ich sollte das Ekel nicht wieder aufblasen."

Vernon, der bei den letzen Worten wieder Farbe im Gesicht bekommen hatte, leerte sein Glas mit einem Schluck und sagte dann mit einer Stimme, die wohl kraftvoll und mutig klingen sollte: „So sprichst du nicht über meine Schwester oder.…"

Harry, der nun ganz ruhig und leise sprach, fragte: „Oder was? Willst du mich angreifen? Bitte, komm, willst du mich bedrohen? Falls du mich überwältigst, denke immer an meine Freund aus dem Bahnhof."

Vernon, dem wieder die Farbe aus dem Gesicht gewichen war, sagte nun nicht mehr so mutig: „In Ordnung, das mit der Arbeit hört sich gut an, aber komm dann ja nicht zu früh nach Hause oder lauf hier in der Gegend herum – wenn Magda dich sieht, gibt es Probleme – ,und was ist jetzt mit Dudley?"

„Keine Angst, ich werde spät nach Hause kommen und werde auch nur den Kellereingang benutzen. Ich bin wie ein Untermieter, den ihr selten sehen werdet und mit Dudley musste ich kurz mal reden, wenn du weg bist."

Vernon, der gerade losbrausen wollte – wohl, um Dudley zu schützen – sagte nur: „Gut", nachdem er den Ausdruck in Harrys Augen gesehen hatte, stand auf, nicht ohne noch mal ängstlich auf Dudley zu schauen, und ging zur Tür.

„Ich werde die Türen so verzaubern, dass weder du noch Dudley sie öffnen könnt wenn ich schlafe oder nicht da bin und ich werde meinen Zauberstab immer dabei haben, falls ihr mich oben mal überraschen wollt", rief Harry seinem Onkel eindringlich hinterher.

Onkel Vernon stockte, drehte sich um und öffnete den Mund, sein Schnurbart zittere vor unterdrückter Wut: „Sag diese Wörter nicht in meinem Haus!", bellte er, drehte sich aber um und verließ den Raum. Harry wartet, bis Onkel Vernon die Tür geschlossen hatte, richtete den Zauberstab auf Dudley und sagte: „_Ennervate_." Dudley schreckte auf, schaute sich verwirrt um und guckte jetzt mit seinen Schweinsaugen zu Harry. „Wo ist mein Dad, was hast du mit ihm gemacht?"

„Ich habe ihn gebeten, schonmal zu gehen, weil ich mit dir noch kurz was besprechen möchte."

Harry, der sah, dass Dud nicht glaubte, dass sein Vater ihn im Stich gelassen hatte, meinte: „Dein Vater und ich haben einen Weg gefunden, die Zeit mit Tante Magda zu überbrücken und ich bräuchte nur mal kurz deine Hilfe mit den Fitnessgeräten nebenan. Du sollst mir erklären, welches Gerät für was ist, wie man es benutzt und dergleichen."

„Willst du etwa Krafttraining machen? Wofür, du hast doch deinen Zauberstab?"

„Sagen wir einfach Langeweile und es ist besser als die ganze Zeit den Rasen zu mähen", sagte Harry, denn er würde Dudley kaum sagen, dass er es machen wollte, weil er die Erfahrung gemacht hatte, dass er, wenn er erschöpft und müde war, weniger Alpträume hatte. Und Alpträume hatte er immer noch jede Nacht.

„Wann soll ich dir alles zeigen?"

„Morgen Abend so gegen um acht."

„Jepp, noch was?"

„Nein, danke Dudley, das war alles." Harry grinste, als er das erleichterte Gesicht von Dudley sah, als dieser das Zimmer verließ.

Harry, der immer noch viel zu aufgebracht war, um zu schlafen, schnappte sich das Glas und die Flasche und ging in den Garten der Dursley. Es war immer noch angenehm warm draußen, und als Harry sich auf die Gartenbank legte, schaute er zurück zum Haus, wo er sah, dass Dudley und Onkel Vernon die Lichter ihrer Zimmer gerade ausgeschaltet hatten. Jetzt drehte er sich auf den Rücken und betrachtete den Sternenhimmel.

Er hing immer noch seinen Gedanken über das eben Erlebte nach – besonders stolz war er darauf, dass er es irgendwie geschafft hatte, ruhig zu bleiben –, als ihm auf einmal richtig bewusst wurde, was er getan hatte: Er hatte es geschafft, seinem Onkel den Zauberstab zu entreißen, ohne selber einen zu haben und nun erinnerte er sich auch an die Fensterscheibe, die er ohne Stab hatte reparieren können.

Er hatte stablose Magie ausgeführt, aber wie? Er nahm sich vor, mehr über diesen Zweig der Magie zu erfahren. Denn, wie er gerade gezeigt hatte, konnte es ihm helfen, wenn er in Not war. Und vielleicht würde es auch gegen Lord Voldemort hilfreich sein.

Das Geräusch eines näherkommenden Motorrades holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken zurück in den Garten der Dursleys. Er schenkte sein Glas neu ein und beschwor ein zweites Glas auf den vor ihm stehenden Tisch herauf. Er hatte heute garnicht mitbekommen, dass sie sich wieder rausgeschlichen hatte.


	2. Leidensgenossen

**2. Kapitel :Leidensgenossen**

Das Motorrad kam näher heran und hielt in der nähe der Gartenpforte der Dursley. Jemand stieg ab und verabschiedete sich von dem Fahrer „Wie immer danke fürs fahren, es hat wieder viel Spaß gemacht, schöne Nacht noch" die stimme war eindeutig Mercedes ihr Gesprächspartner erwiderte nur „Viel spaß noch und bis zu nächsten mal Papillon".

Harry der das Gespräch ohne Probleme gehört hatte, wunderte sich immer noch darüber wie man Mercedes einen so unpassenden Spitznamen verpassen konnte, als sie auch schon durch die Gartenpforte trat. Er glaubte seinen Augen nicht zu trauen, das Gesicht war zwar eindeutig von Mercedes sie sah aber völlig verwandelt aus. Sie trug ein knappes Top darüber lässig eine Lederjacke einen Minirock und schwarze Lackschuhe die über die Knöchel gingen. Sie lächelte und sah freundlich, ja sogar Kindlich vergnügt aus. Ihre Augen glänzten und sie wirkte nicht so verbissen wie bei den gemeinsamen Essen.

Harry war etwas verwirrt von den aussehen fing sich aber wieder und sprach sie ruhig und wie er hoffte mit fester stimme an „Wenn ich Du wäre, würde ich jetzt nicht zurück ins Haus gehen"

Da sie ihn erst jetzt wahrgenommen hatte erschrak sie, faste sich aber wieder recht schnell und antwortete nicht genau wissend wie sie jetzt reagieren sollte „Wie meinst du das? Warum sollte ich nicht reingehen? Und was machst du hier draußen?"

„Onkel Vernon und Dud haben sich erst hingelegt und da du dich heimlich raus geschlichen hast, dachte ich dass sie nicht wissen sollten dass du weg warst bzw. dass du jetzt wieder da bist."

Sie fing an auf ihrer Unterlippe zu beißen, was Harry irgendwie süß fand, deshalb sprach er ruhig weiter „Papillon ist ein schöner Spitznahme für dich, oh entschuldige" Harry setzte sich jetzt aufrecht auf die Bank „setzt dich doch möchtest du was trinken?"

Papillon zog die Augenbrauen nach oben und ging langsam Richtung Gartenbank „Wieso waren die beiden bis jetzt wach? Und was macht du hier?" ihre stimme klang schon wieder fester fast so geschäftsmäßig wie immer.

Harry grinste diabolisch „Sagen wir mal ich, Onkel Vernon und Dud haben uns über unsere morgigen Besuch unterhalten und einen Plan ausgearbeitet, damit es hier immer noch nach Friede Freude Eierkuchen aussieht, und ich versuche hier meine nerven zu beruhigen"

„Das wirkt so aber nicht lange" platzte es aus ihr raus. Harry zog seine Augenbraun zusammen Sie hörte sich so an als ob sie sich mit Alkohol gut auskennen würde. Sie setze sich dann aber neben Harry und schenkte sich einen schlug ein.

„Du scheinst Ahnung mit so etwas zu haben" fragte Harry Sie neugierig

„Meinst du Alkohol oder Verwandte?"

„Beides aber du hast Probleme mit deinen Eltern?"

„Ich glaube zwar nicht das dich das irgendetwas angeht, aber ja und warum wohnst hier und nicht bei deinen Eltern?" fragte sie nun ruhig während sie an Ihren Glas nippte

Harry über dessen Augen sich ein dunkler Schatten gelegt hatte Antwortet ruhig „Sie sind Tot" da er wusste das sicher gleich weitere fragen in diese Richtung kommen würde sprach er so gefasst wie möglich weiter „ Sie wurden ermordet von Gangstern als ich ein Jahr alt war, daher habe ich diese Narbe, seitdem wohne ich hier" letzteres spuckte er mehr aus als das er es sagte.

„Oh Entschuldige das habe ich nicht gewusst, Sorry" Harry machte eine abweisende Handbewegung um anzudeuten das er nicht weiter über seine Eltern reden wollte. „Was meinst du mit Friede Freude Eierkuchen verhaltet ihr euch jetzt anders als normal?"

Harry grinste schief „Normal wäre das mein Onkel den Freak, also mich, als Sklave hält der alle möglichen arbeiten zu tun hat. Im Schrank unter der Treppe oder seit vier Jahren in den Zimmer in dem du schläfst wohnt"

„Du musstest in Schrank unter der Treppe schlafen?"

„Ja bis kurz vor meinen elften Geburtstag" Harry wusste auch nicht genau warum er es ihr erzählte aber er hatte das Gefühl das es bei ihr nicht schaden konnte sie kam ja nicht mal aus England.

Da diese offene Antwort von Harry wohl überraschend für Papillon gekommen war schwieg sie kurz bevor sie Harry anblickte und zu Erzählen begann „Meine Eltern waren so überaus großzügig mein leben für mich zu planen, zuerst einen guten Schulabschluss, anschließen eine Lehre im Betrieb meiner Eltern, einige Praktikumsplätze damit ich das Drumherum kennen lerne, anschließen Heiraten Kinder kriegen und meinen Mann alles hinterher räumen. Zuerst habe ich offen rebelliert trotzige Mädchen Alkohol etc. aber meine Eltern haben klargemacht das dann andere Leiden müssen, wenn ich nicht tue was sie möchten. Und deshalb bin Tagsüber die verbissene Büroangestellte und nachts _Papillon_ ." Sie leerte ihr Glas mit einem Schluck und guckte traurig auf den Tisch vor den beiden.

Harry nun seinerseits über die offene Art des Gesprächs überrascht schluckte kurz trocken und erwiderte dann „Willkommen im Klub" er lächelte schief. Und fragte dann weiter „Was treibst du wenn man fragen darf als _Papillon_ ?"

„Du darfst man nicht"

„häh"

„Wir fahren meistens in einen Underground Schuppen, etwas außerhalb der Stadt und lassen da unseren Frust raus"

„Immerhin du kommst hier raus, ohne das man dich verfolgen würde"

„Was meinst du damit schon wieder?"

Harry schenkte den beiden nach nahm einen schlug und sagte anschließend „Wenn ich dieses Viertel verlassen würde, wären kurze Zeit später einige Bekannte auf der suche nach mir, um mich zu schützen" Harry wunderte sich selber weshalb er ihr das erzählte.

„Wovor will man dich schützen?"

„Vor mir selbst, vor Leuten die ihre arbeit vollenden wollen etc." Harry schluckte warum erzählte er ihr das alles, schaute dabei sein Glas an und lächelte wissend.

„Na kommt der Alkohol oben an?" fragte sie nun breit grinsend

„Keine Ahnung, ist das erste mal das ich welchen in dieser menge Trinke"

„Na dann gebe ich dir den rat aufzuhören, sonst platz dir morgen der Schädel" Sie trank ihr Glas aus.

Harry lächelte weiter „Die Pfütze" er zeigte auf die fast leere Flasche „muss weg schließlich bin ich ein ordentlicher Junge"

Sie blickte kurz zum Haus dann zurück zu Harry und meinte „Morgen bin ich wieder die Büroangestellte vergesse das bitte nicht" Sie lächelte ihm noch mal herzlich zu „Danke für die Warnung und den Drink" und schlich Richtung Haus.

Harry blickte ihr hinterher bis sie im Haus verschwunden war, schaute dann auf die fast leerer Flasche in seiner Hand und machte sie leer. Er wollte gerade Richtung Haus gehen als in jemand von hinten ansprach.

„Nimm das, du wirst das sicherlich dringender brauchen als ich"

Harry schreckte hoch, erkannte dann aber die Stimme und meinte während er das Fläschchen nahm „Danke Mundungus was ist das? Und wie lange bist du schon hier?"

„Du wirst den Trank morgen brauchen wenn du aufstehst, trink ihn sofort nach den wach werden, er wird dir helfen, keine Angst ich bin erst näher gekommen als die junge Damen gegangen war"

„Danke" murmelte Harry und ging Richtung Haus wie er merkte war das fortkommen nicht ganz so einfach wie vermutet und als er endlich im Bett angekommen war drehte es sich alles einwenig. Harry musste grinsen auf das Voldemort heute Nacht kommt und mit mir Karussell fährt.

Als Harry am nächsten morgen aufwachte hatte er ein Gefühl im Kopf, als hätte man diesen zum Bowling benutzt. Er sah das kleine Fläschchen auf sein Nachttischchen öffnete es und Trank den Inhalt auf Ex aus. Ein Gefühl der wärme breitet sich aus und als es in seine Kopf ankam fühlte er sich Fit, nur hatte er jetzt einen riesigen Kohldampf.

Er machte sich frisch zog sich seine Jeans und Halbschuhe an veränderte den Spruch auf seinen T – Shirt auf Wer im Linguster Weg war lacht über Vietnam und machte sich auf den weg in die Küche. Seinen Zauberstab hatte er in der Hose versteckt er konnte ja nicht wissen in welcher Stimmung Onkel Vernon heute war.

Als er die Küche mit einem freundlichen Guten morgen alle zusammen betrat, betrachtet er sich die einzelnen Gesichter genauer. Tante Petunia grüßte wie immer mit einen Kopfnicken zurück, sie hatte scheinbar gar nichts von gestern Nacht mitbekommen, Onkel Vernon und Dudley grüßten gar nicht und schauten nur auf ihr Essen und Papillon guckte erst ungläubig. er schätze sie wunderte sich warum es ihm nach der Flasche Whisky so gut ging und anschließend lächelte sie kurz, Harry vermutete sie hatte den Spruch auf seinem T-Shirt gelesen. Er aß zwei Teller voll Rührei mit Schinken und etwas Toast, der Trank machte wohl hungrig, und verschwand dann wieder in sein Zimmer.

Als er unten in seinen Zimmer angekommen war sah er dass Hedwig zurück war, und das ein etwas übermüdeter Remus an seinen Schreibtisch sah und ihn Traurig anlächelte.

„He Remus was machst du den hier?"

„He Harry es geht und selbst? Wie ich sehe hast du angefangen meine Bücher zu lesen"

„Es geht mir den umständen entsprechend, erzähle was gibt es?" Harry war froh dass er die beiden anderen Bücher gestern noch in den Schrank gestellt hatte.

„Nun Harry, es geht um Sirius" in Harry Augen trat wieder dieser dumpfe traurige Ausdruck „Besser gesagt um seinen Nachlas" meinte Remus mit einer krächzenden stimme. Harry dem erst jetzt bewusst wurde das Remus, mit Sirius, seinen letzten Freund den letzten wahren Rumtreiber verloren hatte schaute diesen betroffen an.

„Remus er fehlt mir so, wird das jemals besser?"

„Harry was soll ich dir sagen ich habe vor fünfzehn Jahren drei Freunde verloren, und es gibt seit dem nicht ein Tag an dem ich nicht an sie denken musste, besser ich weiß nicht, anders man kann irgendwann an die glücklichen Zeiten denken, ohne zu Trauern aber das Ereignis von vor zwei Wochen brachte wieder alles zum Vorschein, ich hoffe die Zeit heilt alle Wunden. Und glaub mir bitte, Freunde können dir immer helfen" Harry der bei den letzten Worten von Remus angefangen hatte zu weinen ging auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn freundschaftlich.

Nach einer Zeit löste sich Harry von Remus und fragte ihn „Du sagtet etwas von seinen Nachlas?"

„Ja morgen soll das Testament von Sirius vorgelesen werden, alle die dort erwähnt werden sollen morgen um zwölf Uhr bei Gringotts erscheinen, wir beide, Tonks, Dumbledore, Mundungus und Severus"

„Snape" bellt Harry seine Augen fingen an vor Wut zu funkeln

„Ja Harry, auch Professor Snape soll dort morgen erscheinen" antworte Remus ruhig

Harry fragte schon wieder etwas gefasster „Wie soll das ganze ablaufen?"

„Ich dachte ich hole dich gegen elf Uhr hier ab und wir kommen dann per Portschlüssel in die Winkelgasse"

„Ähm, könnten wir schon gegen sieben Uhr los?"

„Wieso so früh Harry, ist was nicht in Ordnung?"

„Doch, doch ich habe Onkel Vernon nur versprochen die nächsten ein bis zwei Wochen so gut wie gar nicht im Haus zu sein, weil Tante Magda kommt und nuja"

Remus grinste er wusste noch genau was bei dem letzten zusammen treffen der beiden geschehen ist „Das sollte kein Problem sein wir reisen dann um sieben Uhr hier los, Frühstücken zusammen im Tropfen Kessel und wir können anschließend noch in der Winkelgasse Schoppen gehen, aber was meinst du mit nicht im Haus aufhalten, Harry?"

„Ich dachte ich könnte mich mal in die Örtliche Bücherei oder mich sonst wie beschäftigen, damit meine Tante denkt ich würde einen Ferienjob haben und endlich ein normaler Mensch werden"

Bei den letzten Satz von Harry, verdunkelte sich das Gesicht von Remus unmerklich aber er Antwortete trotzdem ruhig und freundlich „Ich glaube das sollten wir deiner Tante ausreden können"

„Nein Remus, ich will hier Raus und soviel ich weiß, besteht hier in der Umgebung keine Gefahr für mich"

„Na gut Harry, hast du eigentlich schon mit dem Buch über die Meditation angefangen?"

„Ja" Antwortet Harry etwas verwirrt über den schnellen Themenwechsel

Remus grinste „Hier in der nähe hat ein _Kulturzentrum_ eröffnet und ich weiß aus erster Hand, das dort auch so was gelehrt oder gezeigt werden soll, wenn du mir versprichst dich den Großteil deiner Zeit dort aufzuhalten habe ich nichts dagegen."

Harry der wenig begeistert war sich in einem Kulturzentrum aufzuhalten, das wäre wohl er was für Hermine antwortet daher etwas zaghaft „In Ordnung ich verspreche es"

Remus lächelte „Es wird schon nicht so schlimm sein wie es sich anhört aber sag mal was soll das mit deinen T – Shirt?"

Harry antwortet etwas verlegen „Eigentlich ist es nicht lustig die Muggel haben mal Krieg in Vietnam" Remus unterbrach ihn „Harry ich kenne mich ein wenig in der Muggelwelt aus, ich meine seid wann versucht du deine Verwandten zu verärgern?"

Harry lächelte „Seid einen lieben Brief, von Madame Bones, bezüglich der Benutzung meines Zauberstabes, erlaube ich mir kleiner Anspielungen auf das verhalten meiner lieben Verwandten"

„Harry du weißt das dein Sarkasmus sehr nah an den Humor von Professor Snape kommt?"

Nun grinste Remus breit angesichts des Gesichtes welches Harry gerade gezogen hatte.

„Ach ja bevor ich es vergesse heute Morgen war Fred oder George da, ich kann sie nur schwer auseinander halten. Er hat mir ein _Überlebenspaket_ wie er es nannte überreicht, mit der bitte es dir zu geben, hier" Remus vergrößerte ein Paket auf normal Größe und gab es Harry „riecht merkwürdig, also sei lieber etwas vorsichtig bei öffnen"

Harry guckte etwas skeptisch so schnell konnten sie doch wohl kaum alle seine Zutaten besorgt haben „Danke Remus, vor allen für den letzten Tipp" beide lachten kurz auf

„Was ist draußen in der _normalen_ Welt los? was treib Voldemort? Und was viel wichtiger was machet der Orden?" wollte Harry jetzt wissen, auch um von den Packet der Zwillinge abzulenken.

„Es ist alles ruhig, der Tagesprophet gibt immer noch nützliche Tipps wie man sich und sein Heim schützt, Voldemort verhält sich immer noch still wir vermuten er will erst neue Gefolgsleute sammeln bzw. seine alten befreien. Wir glauben er ist zurzeit im Ausland um Dunkle Kreaturen für sich zu gewinnen und wir versuchen als erstes alle die mit dir im Ministerium waren zu schützen, vorallem Hermine und Luna die Weasley und Longbottoms sind da Sie reinrassige Zauberer sind, schon seit eh und je sehr auf ihren Schutz bedacht. Nun bei den Grangers ist das Problem das Muggel nur in Ausnahmefällen Geschütz werden dürfen, aber Albus hat soviel ich weiß schon eine Lösung gefunden, bei Luna hat man das Gefühl das ihr Vater und sie nicht verstehen warum sie den geschützt werden sollen, aber ich glaube Professor Flitwick, als Hauslehrer von Raverclaw, kommt langsam aber sicher zu einen vernünftigen Ergebnis für alle."

Harry war verdutzt er hätte mit allem gerechnet, aber nicht das er detaillierte in die Aktivitäten des Ordens Einblick erhält. Wobei genau genommen war dar auch nicht viel Neues bei.

Remus der wohl an Harry Gesicht seine Gedanken erraten hatte meinte „Albus meinte ich könnte dir alles sagen was ich selber wüsste, aber im Großen uns ganzen wissen wir momentan nichts Neues. Das einzige gute an der momentanen Lage ist das Professor Snape anscheinend in der Achtung von Voldemort gestiegen ist"

Harry schnaubte verächtlich

„Harry wir haben Professor Snape viel zu verdanken, er ist unsere beste Informationsquelle"

„Ich weiß aber du musst zugeben dass seinOkklumentik Training eigentlich sinnlos wenn nicht sogar schädlich war"

„Harry das kann ich nicht beurteilen, ich kann dir nur sagen dass wir ohne Professor Snape nicht ins Ministerium gekommen wären"

Harry dessen Margen ein Salto vollführte winkte ab und setze sich auf sein Bett.

„Harry geht es dir wirklich gut" fragte Remus jetzt doch etwas besorgter nach

„Es geht mir den umständen entsprechend gut, und wie du mitbekommen hast kann ich mittlerweile wieder einigermaßen über Sirius reden" antwortet Harry resigniert

„Harry ich muss leider schon wieder los, aber ich hole die Morgen um sieben Uhr ab und dann können wir uns weiter unterhalten."

Harry stand auf und umarmte Remus nachmals freundschaftlich bevor dieser mit einen _Plopp!_ aus Harry Zimmer verschwand.

Nun kümmerte er sich erstmal um Hedwig befreite sie von ihren Brief gab ihr frisches Wasser und einen Eulenkeks worauf sie sich kurz bei ihm anschmiegte bevor sie zurück zu ihren Käfig flog und anfing sich von den Flug zu erholen. Harry erkannte sofort dass der Brief von den Zwillingen stammte und öffnete ihn

_He Harry,_

_alles In Ordnung, deine höchst interessante Bestellung kann von uns natürlich sofort geliefert werden. Ich hoffe nur du willst uns keine Konkurrenz machen? Mit den Werwolfhaaren wollten wir eine neue Geschmacksrichtung entwerfen aber nachdem George innerhalb der einen Minute Verwandlung unser Labour zerlegt hatte, haben wir diese Forschungen erst mal zurückgestellt. Falls du mehr erfolg hast, du weist Weasley Zauberhafte Zauberscherze ist für jede Geschäftidee zu haben._

_Mit freundlichen_

_Fred_

_PS.: Deine Bestellung war zu groß für eine Eule, wir fanden es witzig einen Werwolf die Sachen liefern zu lassen. Betrachte die Waren als Gewinnausschüttung._

Harry hatte zwar schon damit gerechnet, aber trotzdem fand er die Idee des Paketdienstes schon etwas gefährlich. Aber da Remus scheinbar bis auf den Geruch nichts gemerkt hatte, wollte er sich nicht über die wirklich probte Lieferung beklagen.

Harry packte das Paket aus, holte das Rezept für den Krafttrunk und überprüfte ob auch alles da war. Da er feststellte das er genug zutaten für das ganze Jahr hatte. Las er sich nun durch, in welcher reinfolge er wann, was zu tun hatte und ob irgendwelche Besonderheiten wie Mondstellungen etc. zu beachten hatte.

Da dies auch nicht der fall war, machte er sich an die Arbeit. Er beschwor eine Metallplatte, auf der er das Feuer machte, ein magisches welches nicht Qualmte natürlich, stellte den Topf drauf und füllte alle zutaten in der entsprechen Reihenfolge und menge rein. Eigentlich war es ein sehr einfach Trank, so fand er, da bis auf zweimal Richtungsänderungen des Rührens und nur eine Temperaturänderung zum ende, keine großenartigen Anweisungen zu beachten waren.

Als er das Feuer löschte, hatte der Trank die richtige Konsistenz und Farbe angenommen genauso wie es im Rezept beschrieben war. Stolz auf sich und seine Braukünste, füllte er den Trank in die von den Zwillingen gelieferten Fläschchen und stellte sie nach ganz hinten in seinen Kleiderschrank.

Er las zur Sicherheit nochmals die Beschreibung zur einnahmen des Trankes durch, jeden Abend vor dem schlafen gehen, für vier Wochen ein Fläschchen. Anschließend reinigte er seinen Kessel und ließ die Metallplatte wieder verschwinden

Nun setze er sich an den Schreibtisch um noch etwas über Meditation zu lesen, denn alles was ihn jetzt ruhiger machen würde oder jeder Tipp um ruhig zu bleiben war sicherlich heute Abend mehr als nur hilfreich. Da der Zeitpunkt immer näher kam an den er Tante Magda über den weg laufen würde.

Als er den Wagen von Onkel Vernon vorfahren hörte, rief auch schon Tante Petunia er soll hochkommen um Magda zu begrüßen. Widerwillig ging er hoch, setze sein freundlichstes lächeln auf und ging zur Tür um Magda zu begrüßen, sein T – Shirt war jetzt schlicht Weiß.

Petunia und Dud standen bereits an der Tür und Harry konnte sehen wie Vernon, Magda gerade aus dem Auto half. Sie war noch fetter geworden. Papillon die wie immer mit Vernon zur Arbeit und mit ihm zurück kam, sah so distanziert und kühl wie eh und je aus, als sie allerdings an Petunia und Dud vorbei gegangen war und neben Harry stand steckte sie den Zeigefinger in den Mund und verdrehte die Augen. Harry, von der Aktion total überrascht, musste schwer mit sich kämpfen um nicht laut los zu prusten.

„Harry komm her, hilf deiner Tante mit den Gepäck" rief Onkel Vernon von draußen

„Ich komme Onkel Vernon" antwortete Harry mit einer wie er hofft nicht zu schleimerischen Tonfall

Er nahm den Koffer von Tante Magda, den er ohne Zauberei sicher nicht einmal hätte schieben können, auf die Schulter und fragte höfflich ob er diesen gleich ins Gästezimmer stellen sollte. Da keiner weder Onkel nach Tante antworteten, sie guckten wie Autos nur nicht so schnell, nahm er den Koffer und trug in nach oben. Auf der hälfte der Treppen kam in Papillon wieder entgegen. Sie mustere ihn mit einen Blick zwischen Verblüffung und Interesse, ging aber ohne ein Ton zu sagen weiter nach unten.

Als Harry den Koffer abgestellt hatte und ihn wieder auf sein normales Gewicht gebracht hatte, ging er runter ins Esszimmer. Dort waren schon alle versammelt, Harry begrüßte seine Tante nun freundlich und verdrückte sich in eine Ecke um seiner Tante keine all zu große Angriffsfläche zu bieten.

Harry merkte zwar das Tante Magda ihm immer wieder von der Seite beobachtete, aber da sie nicht über ihn sprach machte er sich keine weiteren Gedanken darüber.

So hatte es Harry geschafft bis zu Abendbrot keine Kommentare seiner Tante an den Kopf zubekommen. Bei Abendbrot kam dann das Gespräch nur einmal kurz auf ihn als Tante Magda wissen wollte was er hier den ganzen Sommer über zutun gedenke.

Harry antwortet ruhig und wie er der Meinung war auch Höflich, das er dank Onkel Vernon dieser Blickte verwirrt kurz auf eine stelle als Lagerarbeiter im örtlichen Großmarkt bekommen habe und morgen früh dort um sieben Uhr anfangen könnte, wobei seine Arbeitszeiten etwas schwanken könnten, da es immer davon abhing wie viel neue waren die Nacht über geliefert wurden. Harry musste sich das das grinsen verkneifen, da er das ganze ja nur erfunden hatte und er nicht mal genau wusste wann dort angeliefert wird.

Aber Tante Magda war das egal sie lobte sofort wieder ihren Bruder, dass dieser aus Harry ja scheinbar doch noch einen Vernünftigen Menschen gemacht hätte. Und fing dann wieder an über die Weltpolitik zu schimpfen, Harry der seine Ohren jetzt auf durchzug gestellt hatte wartet bis alle aufgegessen hatte, um dann mit Petunia abzuräumen und sich schnellstens in den Keller zu verdrücken, denn er hatte immer das Gefühl das mindestens ein Auge Tante Magdas auf ihn gerichtet war.

Pünktlich um zwanzig Uhr klopfte es und auf „herein" von Harry schaute Dudley etwas verlegen ins Zimmer. Harry der erst überlegt hatte was Dud von ihm wollte sprang und sagte das er sofort rüberkommen würde, er müsse sich nur noch umziehen. Schon war Dud verschwunden.

Harry griff nach seinen Zauberstab und mit einen schwenk über seine Klamotten hatte er ein Sportdress an. Er ging nun rüber zu Dud in den Fitnessraum, der Raum war ungefähr so groß wie Harrys Zimmer, hatte ein Laufband, ein Fahrrad und einen Multifunktionsturm wie Dud ihm erklärte. Anschließend erklärte er Harry, das man vor beginn sich dehnen und Aufwärmen sollte ,mit dem Fahrrad fahren oder auf dem Laufband joggen, damit man das Verletzungsrisiko minimierte, dann zeigte er ihn welche Geräte für welche Körpergruppen benötigt werden, wie das Anfangsgewicht zu ermitteln ist, und wie viel Wiederholungen und Sätze sinnvoll wären. Dann sagte er ihm noch welche Muskelgruppen nicht an einen Tag zusammen Trainiert werden sollten und das man nach den Training nochmals aufs Laufband oder Fahrrad sollte.

Harry der doch von dem Fachwissen seines Cousins überrascht war, bedankte sich bei diesen für dessen Hilfe. Harry der schon auf den weg zurück in sein Zimmer war wurde durch Dud nochmals kurz zurück gehalten.

„Harry wegen gestern, das tut mir Leid, aber ich kann doch nicht gegen meinen Vater angehen" sagte er etwas verlegen.

Harry der erst gegen Dud vorgehen wollte, holte noch mal tief Luft und sagte dann ganz ruhig und sachlich „Dudley es kommt die Zeit wo sich jeder mal entscheiden muss, gehe ich den Richtigen oder den leichten Weg, gestern bist du den leichten gegangen und ich hoffe du entscheidest dich zu deinen eigenen wohl bei nächsten mal für den Richtigen Weg" Harry der sich jetzt wieder Richtung Tür drehte wäre beinahe mit Papillon zusammen gestoßen die, wohl gerade etwas Sport machen wollte. Und ihm nun mit einen Blick bedachte den Harry nicht deuten konnte irgendetwas zwischen Verwirrung / Trauer / Interesse.

„Einen schönen Abend noch Dudley, Miss DeGrandes" sagte er höflich und verwand in sein Zimmer

Harry ging in sein Zimmer um noch etwas zu lesen, diesmal in den Buch was Remus ihm geschickt hatte _Die Kunst des Krieges_ es war von einen General aus Japan der über verschiedenen Taktiken in Krieg schrieb. Harry der sich zuerst überlegt ob Remus sich vergriffen hatte, den was solle er mit solch einen Buch. Begriff langsam was Remus ihm versuchte zu erklären, nämlich das verhalten von Albus Dumbledore wieso er letztes Jahr und die Jahre davor, einige Entscheidungen getroffen hatte.

Harry der jetzt mehr als irgendwann anders merkte, dass er eine Spielfigur im Schachspiel zwischen Dumbledore und Voldemort war. Wurde unwillkürlich an den Spruch erinnert den er gerade Dud an den Kopf geschmissen hatte. Wollte er weiterhin eine Figur in diesen Spiel bleiben oder wollte er aktiv eingreifen und selber entscheiden wann er was wo zutun hatte.

Harry den nun der Kopf rauchte von den Erkenntnissen der letzen Stunden, entschied sich noch mal kurz Luftschnappen zu gehen, bevor er sich hinlegte. Er ging so leise wie möglich zur Gartenbank und schaute in den Wolkenfreien Himmel. Er versuchte sich darauf zu konzentrieren nicht zu denken als er Geräusche vom Haus her hörte. Es war Mercedes nicht so wie er sie kannte weder die Bürofrau noch Papillon sondern wohl die einfache wahre Mercedes. Sie Hatte eine Jeans an einen weiten Pullover mit V – Ausschnitt und trug eine Flasche und zwei Gläser zur Bank.

„He Harry James" sagte sie grinsend

„Oh Hallo Papillon" sagte er und tat so als hätte er sie erst jetzt gesehen

„Ich finde Mercedes schöner, ein schlug Wein aus meiner Heimat?" fragte sie offen

„Eigentlich darf ich kein Alkohol trinken, aber eine Flasche in ehren kann niemand verwehren" nun grinste auch Harry

„Du verwunderst mich Harry" sie goss den Wein ein, prostet ihm zu und trank den ersten schlug „ Zuerst der kleine Rebell" Harry schnaubte bei klein kurz auf „dann der Schleimer wie er in Buch steht und dann der Philosoph und das alles in einer Person, die einen Schrankkoffer die Treppe hoch trägt, den vorher nur zwei Gepäckträger aus den Bahnhof ins Auto wuchten konnten.

„Ich habe dir doch erzählt das mit der Heilen Welt der Dursley oder?" Harry nahm einen schlug von den Wein, er hoffte das sie ihn nicht weiter auf den Koffer ansprechen würde, den richtig erklären konnte er es ihr ja schließlich nicht „schmeckt echt gut"

„Danke, ist wie gesagt aus meiner Heimat" sie seufzte kurz auf „darf ich davon ausgehen das Du mir nichts mehr Erklärung wirst?" fragte sie lächelnd

„Was genau meinst Du?" fragte Harry offen zurück

„Zum Beispiel den Spruch den Du Dud, im Fitnessraum an den Kopf geworfen hast"

Harry musste lächeln aus ihren Mund hörte sich das sogar richtig lieb an „Den Spruch im Keller hatte mal unser Schuldirektor gesagt, und ich dachte er passte auf diese Situation perfekt, dort ging es auch um Unterdrückung und das wegschauen wenn andere Probleme haben"

„Harry du bist viel zu ernst für dein Alter, du solltest mehr Spaß haben"

„Ich habe doch Spaß, mit meinen lieben Tante Magda und dem ganzen Drumherum"

„Das schien dir wirklich spaß zu machen, arbeitest Du gern im Großmarkt?"

Harry lachte los „Großmarkt das war doch alles nur gelogen, ich werde morgen gegen sieben Uhr das Haus verlassen und dann bis zu Abendbrot irgendwo rumgammeln"

„Und dein Onkel spielt da mit?" fragte sie doch skeptisch

„Hast ihn doch beim Abendessen gesehen, er kennt keinen im Großmarkt der mir den Job hätte geben können" Harry grinste diabolisch

„Harry was hat sich hier geändert nachdem du elf geworden bist?"

Harry wurde jetzt etwas unruhig er konnte ihr ja schließlich nicht über die Zaubererwelt erzählen „Meinst du das mit dem Umzug in das Zimmer?" _Zeit schinden_ Harry dachte er zu sich selbst

„Genau, ich habe gestern und heute den ganzen Tag über dich und die Dursley nachgedacht, und bin zu dem Ergebnis gekommen, das es irgendetwas von außen gewesen seihen muss, den Großmut fällt aus oder?"

„Den ganzen Tag, interessant, aber du hast Recht, kurz vor meinen elften Geburtstag haben sich alte Bekannte meiner Eltern gemeldet. Weil ich von meinen Eltern, schon bei der Geburt für ein Internat angemeldet wurde"

Harry überlegte _das hört sich doch gut an_ „Und diese Bekannten erzählten den Dursley, das die Gebühren schon beglichen wären und das ich die kompletten zehn Monate dort bleiben könnte."

„Bekannten soso"

„Was meintest du eigentlich damit, das deine Eltern sagten, andere Leute müssten leiden?" _ablenken Harry ablenken_

Mercedes lächelte schief „Naja" sie schluckte, Harry merkte das sie wohl an andere Zeiten zurück dachte „Ich habe damals viel Zeit bei einer Freundin und ihren Eltern verbracht, und meine Eltern haben mir erst gedroht sie würden ihnen Probleme machen, das habe ich nicht für ernst genommen. Ja und was soll ich sagen, meine Eltern haben alle ihre Beziehungen spielen lassen und die Eltern meiner Freundin bekamen Probleme beruflich wie auch im privaten Umfeld"

Sie musste sich jetzt wohl erstmal sammeln den sie stockte einen Moment und redete dann emotionslos weiter „Ich habe darauf hin einen deal mit meinen Eltern geschlossen und meine Freundin und ihre Familie ist weggezogen, aber das ist Schnee von gestern" sagte sie schon wieder fröhlicher und lächelte ihn an. „Was meintest du damit dass du das Viertel nicht verlassen kannst?"

_Shit Mist Alkohol_ dachte Harry „Die Freunde meiner Eltern, sind der Meinung das die Gangster die meine Eltern getötet haben, versuchen auch mich zu töten."

„Vendetta kommt aber mehr aus meiner Heimat" antwortete sie etwas entsetzt „Du suchst doch nicht etwa die Mörder deiner Eltern?"

„Nein, mein Vater war Polizist wurde mir gesagt und es wäre ein Racheakt gewesen" Ich werde immer besser im lügen, Hauptsache ich kann mir das alles merken, nicht das ich mich noch verplappere dachte Harry „Ich wüsste gar nicht wo ich anfangen sollte zu suchen" als er sah das sie ihre Augenbraun Richtung Haaransatz schob setzte er hinzu „Ich habe es nämlich vor zwei Jahren versucht, bin aber nur gegen Mauern gerannt und habe es irgendwann aufgegeben"

„Harry, trotzdem du musst anfangen im jetzt zu leben, oder deine Vergangenheit wird dich auffressen" Sie seufzte „Glaub mir ich habe nicht viel gelernt, aber ohne Freude im Leben hat dieses kein Sinn. Rache ist eine schöne Motivationshilfe zerbricht dich aber"

Den Rest der Flasche saßen sie nur noch schweigend da, bis Harry irgendwann aufstand und sich verabschiedete „Tut mir Leid aber ich muss los, es wird einen schwerer Tag Morgen im Großmarkt" und mit einen grinsen im Gesicht schlenderte er Richtung Haus.

Harry hatte nicht auf den Satz von Mercedes reagiert, aber er überlegte trotzdem die ganze Zeit für was er lebte. Rache für seine Eltern, Sirius oder Cedric sicherlich, er würde lügen wenn er nein sagen würde, aber er war fünfzehn da muss es doch noch mehr geben. Mit diesen Gedanken betrat er sein Zimmer.

Verschloss Magisch beide Türen nahm seinen Trank, der fürchterlich bitter schmeckte, er hatte das Gefühl ein Tier wäre in sein Mund gekrochen und darin gestorben und verwese nun langsam. Legte sich in sein Bett und begann seine Räume mit den Erinnerungen des Tages zu füllen und dadurch seinen Geist so zu leeren.

Er hatte immer noch das Problem, das er nicht wusste ob er die _Käseglocke_ schnell genug und vor allen auch mit genug Kraft aufbauen könne, um einen Angriff abzuwehren. Er wusste noch zuwenig über Legilimens, außer das was Snape mit im gemacht hatte, diese Thema musste er unbedingt vertiefen.


	3. Abschied

**3. Kapitel:Abschied**

Harry wachte früh diesen morgen auf, er hatte schlecht geträumt nicht nur seine üblichen Alpträume über Voldemort, nein es ging auch um andere Sachen zuerst um zwei Zauberer die sich Duellierten, Harry konnte nicht erkennen wer diese zwei waren da er in seinen Traum zu weit davon entfernt war und als der dann versuchte näher ran zu schleichen verschwand alles in einen dicken Nebel.

Anschließend war er in einen Quidditch - Stadion, aber auf dem Spielfeld waren nur zwei Personen und diese spielten auch kein Quidditch, sonder Schach. Harry konnte nur die Spielfiguren erkennen die sich erbitterte Kämpfe lieferten und schon kam der Nebel zurück.

Dann kam er ins Ministerium, der Kampf war aber vorbei er sah wie die Auroren Lucius Malfoygerade wegbrachten, er ging näher zum Bogen und diesmal war da kein flüstern, nein da war Sirius, Sirius stimme sie rief nach ihm fluchte wo er den bliebe, er sprang die letzten stufen zum Bogen griff mit seinen Händen nach dem Vorhang und schrie vor schmerzen in seiner Hand laut auf. Dieser schrei war es auch der Harry, aus dem reich der Träume, zurück in den Keller des Linguster Weg brachte.

Er setze sich auf schaute noch schlaftrunken auf seine Uhr es war fünf Uhr deißig. Er stand auf den in neuzig Minuten würde Remus kommen und er wollte noch einige Bücher und Zutaten verschwinden lassen.

Er ging ins Badezimmer, im Keller gegenüber des Fitnessraums hatte Onkel Vernon ein Badezimmer mit Waschbecken, WC und Dusche installieren lassen, es war eigentlich für Dudley gedacht doch Harry benutzte es jetzt für sich alleine, er machte sich frisch und begann sich anzuziehen.

Er war gerade dabei seine normalen Muggel Klamotten anzuziehen, als im einfiel das er wohl kaum so in die Winkelgasse wollte, und das er schon gar nicht passend für eine Testamentseröffnung angezogen war. Er zog sich aus nahm ein dunkles T – Shirt, eine schwarze Hose und einen schlichten schwarzen Umhang aus dem Schrank und begann sich von neuen anzuziehen.

Er schaute in den Spiegel, versuchte noch kurz erfolglos sich um seine Haare zu kümmern und räumte dann alle Bücher und Zutaten, die Remus nicht finden sollte, in die hintere ecke seines Schrankes zu den kleinen Fläschchen.

Er nahm auf seinen Bett platz und versuchte nochmals über seinen Traum nachzudenken, aber das was im einfiel war nur die Schachpartie, und da eigentlich auch nur das einige Figuren ihre Farbe änderten von Schwarz auf Weiß und wieder zurück.

Er hing seinen Gedanken weiter nach und spielte mit seinen Zauberstab in der Hand als ihn ein _Plopp!_ zurückholte. Er sah auf und sah Remus ihn etwas verwirrt anstarren, Harry merkte erst jetzt dass er den Zauberstab auf Remus gerichtet hatte.

„Was ist los Harry?" fragte Remus etwas besorgt

„Wer waren die Mitglieder der Rumtreiber und welche Spitznamen hatten Sie?" Harry fragt ganz ruhig ihm war gerade eingefallen was das mit den Figuren auf sich haben könnte. Und das auch in seinen vorletzten Schuljahr Lord Voldemort ihn mit einen falschen Moody getäuscht hatte und ihn in eine lebensgefährliche falle gelockt hatte.

Remus schaute etwas verdutzt, lächelte dann aber verstehend und sagte "James Potter, Spitzname Krone, Animagusfrorm Hirsch- Sirius Black, Spitzname Tatze, Animagusform großer strubbliger Hund ohne benehmen - Remus J. Lupin, Spitzname Moony, Werwolf" er grinste schief holte tief Luft, als würde es im mühe machen das nun folgende zu sagen „Peter Petigrew, Spitzname Wurmschwanz, Animagusform kleine stinkende Ratte" die letzten Wort spuckte er förmlich aus.

Harry lächelte ihn an „Entschuldigung Remus, aber ich habe die Nacht etwas Merkwürdiges geträumt, und ich wollte nicht schon wieder blind in eine Falle tappen"

„Harry ich fand die Idee sogar gut" Remus lächelte wieder „Aber alles was ich dir gesagt habe weiß auch Peter und damit könnten es auch alle Todesser kennen. Woher weißt du nun das ich es bin?"

„An der Art wie du über Peter gesprochen hast, jeder unbeteiligte oder gar Peter hätte bei seinen Namen nicht so gesprochen geschweige den so geschaut." Harry lächelte verlegen

„Gute Idee Harry, wirklich gut aber ich glaube wir müssen los ich höre das deine Verwandtschaft aufwacht" bei diesen Worten kramte Remus eine Cola – Dose aus seiner Tasche und hielt sie Harry entgegen. Harry stand auf faste die Dose und wartete auf das bekannte Gefühl hinter seinen Bauchnabel was er eigentlich gar nicht mochte.

Ungefähr zehn Minuten später saßen die beiden im Tropfenden Kessel und redeten über die alten Zeiten, zwischen Remus und James, Sirius wurde nicht oder nur selten erwähnt und Harry war darüber sehr dankbar, er hatte immer noch den Traum im Hinterkopf. Sie Frühstücken ausgiebig, Harry fragte ob es den nicht gefährlich für ihn hier wäre. Aber Remus winkte ab und erklärte ihm das seit Voldemort offizieller Rückkehr, einige Auroren ständig in der Winkelgasse postiert wurden sind, und das der Orden hier auch einige Verbindungen, nicht zuletzt durch Fred und Georg hatten.

Remus erklärte im allerdings auch das man in der Nokturngasse mehr aufpassen müsse, da es dort einige gestalten gibt die für Geld eine Menge machen würden bzw. weg schauen würden, dieses war dort aber schon immer so auch vor Voldemort.

Nun gingen Sie durch den Hinterausgang des Tropfenden Kessel in die Winkelgasse. Harry wollte noch einige Besorgungen machen und so gingen sie zuerst in die Magische Menagerie um für Hedwig Eulekekse und einen neuen Wasserspender zu kaufen. Natürlich mussten sie auch kurz zu Qualität für Quidditch, Harry schaute in die Auslage und fand Selbstwärmende - Fingerlosehandschuhe die für das Spiel im Herbst und das Training im Winter bestimmt sehr nützlich waren. Anschließend gingen sie zu Flourish Blotts wo Harry nach Büchern über Stablose Magie und über Legilimentik erwerben wollte, er wusste nicht genau warum, aber er war froh das Remus in der anderen Ecke des Ladens war, als er seine Bücher kaufte und dieser so nicht mitbekam was er gekauft hatte. Er verkleinerte sie und steckte sie in seine Umhangstasche.

Mittlerweile war es elf Uhr dreißig und die beiden machten sich auf den weg zur Zaubererbank Gringotts. Harry der noch etwas Muggelgeld benötigte um sich die nächsten Tage Außerhaus zu verpflegen, _Tante Magda_, stellte sich an einen Schalter und ließ sich das Geld von dem Kobold überreichen. Remus der dazu getreten war überreichte dem Kobold zwei Umschläge, dieser schaute kurz auf und winkte anschließend einen weiteren Kobold herbei, der sie anwies ihm zu folgen.

Harry erkannte den Kobold, es war der gleich der ihn bei seinen ersten Besuch in der Bank zu seinen Verließ gebracht hatte. „Hallo Mister Griphook wie geht es ihnen?" frage Harry höfflich. Der Kobold erstarrte und Harry sah wie sich auch die andere Kobolde in seiner nähe zu ihm umdrehten. Harry fühlte sich jetzt unwohl, hatte er wieder etwas falsch gemacht, ihm wurde wieder schlagartig bewusst wie wenig er doch über die Umgangsformen in der Zauberwelt wusste.

Doch bevor er weiter grübeln konnte antwortete ihm Griphook „Es geht mir gut Mister Potter danke der nachfrage sie kennen mich?" Harry antwortete etwas verdutzt „Ja sie haben mich und Hagrid vor vier Jahren zu unseren Verließen gebracht, es tut mir leid wenn ich sie beleidigt haben sollte" Griphook antwortet mit einen schiefen grinsen „Nein sie haben mich nicht beleidigt Mister Potter, es gibt nur nicht viele Zauberer die sich die mühe machen sich die Namen von Kobolden zu merken" bei diesen Worten drehte er sich wieder um, und brachte Harry und Remus in einen Besprechungsraum mit einen Rundentisch mit sieben Stühlen. Harry schaute sich kurz in den Raum um, er sah aus wie ein Salon bei den Muggel, hohe Holzvertäfeltewände mit Bildern, sowie schwere Vorhänge vor den Fenstern und einen großen Kronleuchter in der Mitte des Raums.

Nun sah Harry auch das Mundungus der irgendwie ungewöhnlich aussah so gepflegt und mit ordentlicher Robe, auch die Professoren Dumbledore und Snape waren da, während Dumbledore in freundlich zunickte und ihnen einen Platz gegenüber zuwies stand Snape mit seiner üblichen Miene in einer Ecke, Harry der sich gerade hinsetzen wollte und nicht mitbekommen hatte das Tonks den Raum betreten hatte, wurde von ihr in eine Umarmung gezogen die er etwas verlegen erwiderte bevor auch sie sich auf einen freien Stuhl setzte.

„Wir haben uns hier Versammelt um den letzten willen von Sirius Black zu verlesen" kam auf einmal eine Stimme von rechts und Harry zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen, Snape setzte sich nun neben Dumbledore, gesprochen hatte ein alter Kobold in einer blauen Samtuniform mit dem Emblem von Gringotts auf der linken Brustseite.

„Mister Black hatte dieses Testament in vollen besitz seiner Geistigen- und Körperlichenkräfte gemacht und uns dieses auf dem üblichen weise letztes Weihnachten zukommen lassen" Harry der schon überlegt hatte wie Sirius das Testament übereicht hatte bzw. warum seine Besitztümer nicht vom Ministerium beschlagnahmt wurden, dachte sich das es den Kobolde wohl egal war ob derjenige gesucht wurde oder nicht solange es von ihm in ein Verließ gestellt wurde würden Sie es keinen anderen überreichen, _Schweizer Bankgeheimnis_.

„Ich Sirius Black, in Vollbesitz meiner Geistigen- sowie Körperlichenkräfte verteile mein Erbe wie folgt." Harry wurde wieder aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als der alte Kobold anfing vorzulesen. „Als meinen Haupterben setze ich Harry James Potter, mein geliebtes Patenkind ein, er soll mein gesamtes Vermögen aus meinen Verließ sowie das Haus am Grimmauld Place mit den folgenden auflagen erhalten.

Tonks, Nymohadora, schön das zu sagen ohne ärger zu bekommen, du erhältst aus den Vermögen der Blacks fünfzehntausend Galleonen sowie Lebenslanges Wohnrecht im Grimmauld Place, ich weiß du hast eine Wohnung, aber ich bin der Meinung das sich deine Anwesendheit in dem Gemäuer positiv auf die Menschen auswirkt." Tonks schniefte kurz in ihr Taschentuch und versuchte ein lächeln

„Severus Snape wir beide waren nicht etwas was man als Freunde oder ähnliches bezeichnen könnte, trotzdem vermache ich dir zehntausend Galleonen mit der Auflage das Du den Wolfsbantrank weiterentwickelst, und meinen Freund und den letzen wahren Rumtreiber Remus Lupin immer welchen zur Verfügung stellst." Harry sah das Snape kurz in Richtung Remus nickte aber sonst war sein Gesichtsausdruck unleserlich wie immer.

„Mundungus du warst mir in der Zeit im Grimmauld Place ein guter Freund und wir hatten viel Spaß dort, mit Molly, deshalb vermache ich dir ebenfalls zehntausend Galleonen mit der bitte deine Lebensstil zu ändern und die Vergangenheit zu begraben" Mundungus schluckte schwer und murmelte irgendetwas doch Harry konnte es nicht verstehen

„Albus dir und den Orden vermache ich das recht den Grimmauld Place weiterhin als Hauptquartier zu benutzeüberlege aber bitte ob die jüngeren wirklich noch weiter heraushalten kannst oder darfst, des weiteren bekommst du eine Schublade voller Socken in den nächsten Tage übersandt, Harry erzählte mir mal du bekommst nie welche zu Weihnachten" Dumbledore lächelte, nickte kurz seine Augen funkelten aber nicht wie sonst immer, sie wirkten nur traurig und müde.

„Moony altes Haus, nun bist Du der letzte der Rumtreiber ich vermache dir fünfzehntausend Galleonen sowie Lebenslanges Wohnrecht im Grimmauld Place und ich bitte dich Harry ein Freund und beistand zu sein, wie ich es nicht mehr sein kann, des weiteren setzte ich dich als Vormund über das Vermögen von Harry ein, bis dieser Volljährig ist." Remus saß wie ein Häufchen Elend auf seinen Stuhl und kämpfte gegen seine Tränen an.

„Nun bleibt mir nur noch zusagen das Ihr mir alle fehlen werden, selbst du Snape, aber ich weiß auch das ich jetzt meine alten Freunde Lily und James wieder treffe werde.

Auf dann Tatze"

Der alte Kobold sah auf und überreichte Harry noch einen versiegelten Umschlag und bat ihn und Remus anschließend noch mal in sein Büro zukommen, wegen irgendwelchen Unterlage, dann verabschiedete er sich höflich. Harry der jetzt erst mitbekommen hatte, das ihm Tränen über das Gesicht liefen, nahm dankend das Taschentuch von Tonks und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

Mundungus trat zu Harry drückte noch mal Harry sein mitleid aus und wollte eigentlich gleich gehen als Harry in abhielt „Du bist ein gern gesehner Gast im Grimmauld Place und wir werden sicher immer ein Plätzen und eine Mahlzeit für dich haben. Danke das Du Sirius ein Freund warst" Mundungus nickte stumm als Harry leise weiter sprach „Danke noch mal für den Trank" sie schauten sich kurz an und Mundungus man seine Hand aus der Tasche und drückte ihm ein weiteres Fläschchen mit den Worten „für alle Fälle" in die Hand, zwinkerte und verabschiedete sich.

Professor Snape kam rüber drücke in kurz die Hand und verschwand aus dem Raum. Professor Dumbledore kam auf ihn zu und Harry der immer noch nicht wusste was er von seine Mentor, Großvater ersatz halten sollte schaute zu Boden. „Harry es tut mir leid, bitte nimm meine Entschuldigung an und behalten Sirius als einen guten und treuen Freund und Paten welches er war in Erinnerung" Harry nickte kurz bevor er Dumbledore antwortete „Das werde ich Sir, Professor könnte ich sie um ihre Hilfe bitten?"

„Natürlich" er lächelte kurz „was kann ich für die tun, Harry?"

„Da ich die nächste Zeit, sicherlich noch nicht in den Grimmauld Place zurückkehren darf, und Remus und Tonks viel für den Orden erledigen müssen, bräuchte ich jemanden der das Haus renoviert und sauber hält, da Kreacher das nicht macht, dachte ich vielleicht das ich Dobby und Winky fragen dürfte ob sie dort für mich arbeiten wollen?"

Dumbledore lächeln festigte sich „Ich werde die beiden sofort fragen, sowie ich wieder in Hogwarts bin, ob sie Interesse haben für dich zu arbeiten. Und so wie ich die momentane Lage einschätze, bitte ich dich bis Ende des Monats noch bei deinen Verwandten zu bleiben"

„Professor sie sagten am Ende letzen Jahres das alle Verordnungen von Umbridge aufgehoben worden sind"

„Ja, das wurden Sie, auch deine Sperre"

„Gut" Harry schaute verlegen woher wusste er schon wieder was er wollte. Harry baute reflexartig sein _Käseglocke_ auf, und sah kurz im Gesicht seines Professors so etwas wie Überraschung, _aha_ dachte Harry und sprach weiter als wäre nichts gewesen „Könnten sie Professor McGonagall von mir ausrichten, das ich zwar gerne wieder Spielen will aber nicht den Teamkapitän machen möchte"

„Natürlich Harry, ich werde ihr das ausrichten, wobei ich glaube sie wird das nicht sonderlich erfreuen, schließlich bist du jetzt einer der Spieler mit der längsten Erfahrung im Team"

„Ich glaube Ron" er ließ eine kleine Pause „oder Katie könnten den Posten eh besser als ich ausfüllen" meinte Harry aufrichtig.

Nun blitzten die Augen vom Professor kurz in ihrer alten Form auf als er sagte „Harry du bist ein guter Mensch, wenn du deinen Freunden ihre träume erfüllen willst" nun lächelte er Spitzbübisch „wobei du die Hilfe von gewissen Spiegel nicht immer haben wirst" er legte sein Hände auf Harrys Schulter drückte diese kurz und verließ den Raum.

Harry überlegte kurz er hatte nicht an den Spiegel _Nerhegeb _gedacht, woher wusste der Professor überhaupt von Rons wünschen. Natürlich er muss auch schon im Raum gewesen sein als er mit Ron dort war.

„Harry" Harry wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen und erschrak „ich habe mich kurz mit Tonks unterhalten und sie fragte ob wir nach den Papierkram, kurz in Grimmauld Place wollen bevor wir weiter fahren?"

„Gerne" krächzte Harry

Remus und Harry verließen den Besprechungsraum und gingen geführt von Griphook in das Büro des alten Kobolds, unterschrieben einige Formulare und gingen dann Richtung Winkelgasse wobei Harry sich noch von Griphook verabschiedete.

Sie machten noch einen kurzen Abstecher zu den Zwillingen, wo Harry sich noch kurz unauffällig für die prompte Lieferung bedankte und gingen in den Tropfenden Kessel, vorher holte Remus aber noch etwas aus der Apotheke. Anschließend reisten sie dann mit Flohpulver zum Grimmauld Place.

Kaum war Harry aus dem Flammen getreten ertönte zwei kurze _Plopps!_ und eine Piepsige stimme drang an Harrys Ohr „Hallo Master Potter, willkommen Zuhause" Dobby und Winky standen vor ihnen. Remus schaute etwas verdutzt und Harry sagte im kurz das er mit Dumbledore über die beiden gesprochen hatte und diese scheinbar einverstanden waren.

„Hallo Dobby Hallo Winky" Harry beginn ohne umschweife mit den beiden zu reden „Ich denke Professor Dumbledore hat euch mein anliegen aufgetragen? Also Dobby das ist mein Angebot, ich bezahle dir eine Galleone und du hast zwei Tage im Monat Urlaub und Dobby du wirst mich Harry nennen ist das klar?"

„Master Potter soviel …"

„Dobby was habe ich gesagt?"

„Mas… Harry ist so ein gütiger Herr Dobby ist einverstanden"

„Winky ich weiß das du lieber im stand einer _normalen_ Hauselfe arbeiten willst, aber das entspricht nicht meinen" _und schon gar nicht Hermines_ dachte Harry „Prinzipchen also bist du bereit bei mir unter den gleichen Bedingungen wie Dobby zu arbeiten?"

Winky schaute etwas enttäuscht zu Boden, sagte dann aber „Winky tut was Harry ihr sagt und akzeptiert Harry als ihren neuen Meister"

„Dobby, Winky hier im Haus lebt noch ein anderer Hauself ich traue ihm nicht, bitte passt auf ihn auf und sucht euch ein Zimmer aus wo ihr eure Freizeit verbringen könnt wenn ihr wollt"

„Wie sie befehlen Harry" antworteten die beiden und mit je einen _Plopp!_ verschwanden die beiden.

Remus der sich das Schauspiel mit angesehen hatte lächelte Harry an und meinte trocken „Ich glaube nicht, dass du noch einen Vormund brauchst"

Tonks, die mittlerweile auch angekommen war, Harry und Remus aßen zusammen und sprachen noch kurz darüber was mit dem Haus passieren sollte. Harry sagte nur dass es ihm egal war, er hatte sich noch nicht damit abgefunden das dies seins sein sollte und alles was Tonks und Remus machten würde dieses Haus schöner machen.

Anschließend verließen Remus und er jetzt in Muggelklamotten das Haus Richtung _Kulturzentrum_. Remus und Harry fuhren mit den Zug nach Little Whingng und gingen dann zu Fuß zum _Kulturzentrum_ dort angekommen staunte Harry nicht schlecht was Remus als Kulturzentrum bezeichnete, es war ein Gebäude mit vier Etage. Im Erdgeschoß waren ein Kiosk ein Restaurant und ein Cafe / Bistro, in der ersten Etage war ein großer Non Food Laden. In der zweiten Etage waren mehrere kleine Läden Friseur / Tatoo- und Piercingstudio / Geschenke etc. in der dritten Etage war ein großes Fitness – Center mit Saunalandschaft und in der vierten Etage war eine Kampfkunstschule / ein Tantra und Meditation Club, was immer das auch war und ein Laden mit allen möglichen Kräutern und Gewürzen.

„Das nennst du ein Kulturzentrum" fragte Harry belustigt

„Nun ja ist nicht alles Irgendwie Kultur" grinste Remus und ging mit Harry in den Kräuterladen in der vierten Etage

„Hallo Yoji wie geht es dir, hier sind die Kräuter die du von mir haben wolltest" sagte Remus zu einen steinalten Asiaten hinter der Theke.

„Oh Hallo Remus schön dich mal wieder zu sehe und wer ist dein junger Begleiter?" antwortete Yoji mit einer für Harry ungewöhnlich klaren und festen Stimme für das Alter.

„Das ist Harry Potter er wohnt hier in der nähe, Harry das ist Sensei Takeshige er hat mir beigebracht so ruhig zu bleiben trotz euch Schülern und meines Leidens"

„Remus nenn das Kind beim Namen, Du bist ein Werwolf und ich schätze der junge Herr Potter hier weiß das auch" Harry der sich jetzt sicher war das sein gegenüber ein Zauberer war. Wunderte sich über die gelassene Reaktion seines Gegenübers, bei der Nennung seine Namens kein blick auf seine Narbe, eine Reaktion die Harry nur selten erlebte und die im Yoji gleich viel sympathischer erscheinen ließ.

„Schon gut Yoji, ich wollte dich fragen ob Du ein wenig auf Harry aufpassen könntest? Und wenn er Interesse hat, ihn auch etwas in der Kampfkunst und Meditation lehren?" fragte Remus der das Thema wohl ändern wollte

„Kampftraining würde mich wirklich interessieren" mischte sich Harry ein

„Wenn du willst junger Harry kannst du morgen bei meinen Neffen drüben anfangen zu trainieren ab neun Uhr beginnen Lehrgänge und wenn Du danach nach Interesse hast, könne wir beide ein wenig Tai Chi Chuan oben im Garten üben"

„Ja gerne" meinte Harry wusste allerdings gar nicht was mit letztern gemeint war

Remus der auf seine Uhr schaute meinte „Harry ich glaube wir sollten los, es ist bereits sechzehn Uhr. Yoji ich wünsche die nach einen schönen Tag."

„Danke Remus vor allen für die Kräuter bis morgen junger Harry"

„Was bedeutet dass Er hat dir beigebracht ruhig zu bleiben Remus?" fragte Harry als sie den Laden verlassen hatten

„Nun als junge kurz nach meinen biss, war ich immer leicht reizbar, war aggressiv und leicht gewaltbereit und Yoji hat mir gezeigt, wie ich meine Gefühle besser umsetzen kann außer gleich zu Explodieren"

„Das hört sich so an als ob ich das in Snapes Unterricht benutzen könnte" meinte Harry knapp

Remus grinste „Findest du von hier aus zurück zu deinen Verwandten, Harry?"

„Ich denke schon hier in der nähe war ich schon mal, ich glaube es ist nicht weit vom Großmarkt oder?"

Remus grinste „Zufälle gibt es, ich wünsche dir noch schöne Tage bei der arbeit im Großmarkt bis demnächst und sei immer schön vorsichtig" ermahnte er ihm, gab ihm die Hand und ging in Richtung einer kleinen Seiten Gasse davon.

Harry wartet noch bis er das leise _Plopp!_ vernahm und ging dann in Richtung des nächsten Supermarktes, holte sich dort etwas zu Trinken, die Kassiererin wollte erst etwas sagen, aber als Harry ihr sagte er solle das für seinen Onkel mitbringen, nahm sie ihm das Geld ab und war beruhigt.

Harry macht sich auf den Weg Richtung der Dursleys, ohne sich großartig zu beeilen. Dort angekommen ging er durch den Kellereingang rein, wobei er im Garten noch Magda und Petunia die dort auf der Bank saßen höflich Guten Tag sagte. Als er seine Taschen ausräumte sah er den Brief den ihm der Kobold gegeben hatte und den er schon vergessen hatte. Harry schluckte ging zu seinen Schreibtisch und öffnete den Brief

_Hallo Harry,_

_wenn du diesen Brief erhältst bin ich nicht mehr in deiner nähe und ich hätte gehofft du wärst Älter. Leider sollte das nicht sein. Wie du sicherlich heute erfahren hast bist du mein Haupterbe, nicht nur weil du mein Patenkind bist Harry, nein weil du auch genauso so bist wie ich mir einen Jungen gewünscht hätte, neugierig aber mehr Grips als ich._

_Harry ich weis logischer weiß nicht wie ich gestorben bin, aber wie ich mich kenne war es einen Glorreiche nicht durchdachte Aktion. Ich weiß es klingt sicherlich merkwürdig für dich, aber ich wollte lieber im Kampf sterben als im Sessel vor den Kamin._

_Harry ich würde dir gerne noch einige tröstliche Worte schreiben. Aber ich glaube nicht das diese dir wirklich helfen würden nur eins Harry, LEBE und habe Spaß du bist noch jung und wirst noch vieles schönes erleben genieße es._

_Bitte kümmere dich um Moony, ich hoffe er und Tonks kommen alleine zurecht, aber mit Freunde geht alles leichter._

_Dein Pate_

_Sirius „Tatze" Black_

_PS.: Harry ich kenne dich und weiß das du dir leicht etwas einreden kannst, aber du bist nicht schuld an meinen Tod, genauso wenig wie an den Tod deiner Eltern oder Cedrics es ist einzig und alleine die schuld von Voldemort._

Harry ging in den Fitnessraum machte das Radio an und fing an zu Trainieren er war traurig und irgendwie leer, aber er hatte das Gefühl er müsse sich Körperlich betätigen. Nach dem er geduscht hatte ging er zum Abendessen er war abgekämpft und erschöpft, was Tante Magda befriedigt zur Kenntnis nahm, so käme er nicht auf dumme Gedanken meinte sie.

Nach dem Abendessen ging Harry in sein Zimmer las kurz noch etwas in seinen neu erworbenen Bücherüber Stablose Magie und Legilimentik, ging dann als er hörte das alle Dursley schlafen gegangen waren, in den Garten auf die Bank, er wusste nicht genau warum aber er hoffte auch Mercedes würde erscheinen. Er hatte je eine Flasche Rum und Cola sowie zwei Gläser mitgenommen. Als er keine fünfzehn Minuten später hörte wie die Terrassentür sich öffnete und Mercedes auf ihn zukam.

„He, Mercedes möchtest du auch ein schluck?"

„Warum nennst du mich eigentlich bei meinen zweiten Vornamen?"

Harry guckte überrascht in ihr nachdenkliches Gesicht „Nun ja, er gefällt mir besser als dein erster und wenn ich den Namen höre denke ich immer an eine Villa wo einen Lady einen Marmortreppe herunter kommt und das passt zu dir"

Sie guckte ihn skeptisch an und meinte nur „Schleimer" beide lachten, für Harry war es das erst lachen nach Sirius Brief und er hatte das Gefühl das es richtig war zu lachen obwohl Sirius nicht mehr da war.

„Das mit dem Alk sollten wir wieder einschränken meinst du nicht?"

„Morgen suchst du wieder das Getränk aus, heute fand ich diese ganz angemessen"

„Soso Morgen darf die Lady wieder pünktlich hier sein oder wie?" sagte sie ernst

„Ähm, naja ich dachte nur…"

„Harry das war ein scherz, ich bin morgen wieder hier, auch wenn ich die Getränke schleppen muss" sie grinste in an „und außerdem möchte ich einmal am Tag ich selbst sein, was meintest du eigentlich mit angemessenen Getränk?"

„Ich verabschiede gerade jemanden" Harry erzählte ihr von Sirius allerdings eine Muggel freundlicherer Version wo Sirius an Altersschwäche vor dem Kamin eingeschlafen ist, und meinte dann „Und ich glaube dass ihm das hier gefallen hätte"

Mercedes nahm ihn ohne weitere Wort in ihre Arme, Harry kämpfte mit seinen tränen hielt diese aber zurück.

Sie goss sich was in ihr Glas Prostet Harry zu und sagte dann mit dem Blick zu den Sternen

„Auf Sirius"

Harry lächelte die beiden saßen noch einige Zeit auf der Bank sprachen über ihren Arbeitstag bei Grunnings oder ihre Heimat und Harry war froh über so belanglose dinge zu reden die ihn einfach nur ablenkten. Sie verabschiedeten sich ohne noch mal über Morgen zu reden und gingen auf ihre Zimmer. Harry vollzog wieder seinen abendliche Prozedur Tür verschließen, schweige Zauber, Krafttrunk, Gedanken ablegen welches heute erheblich schwere war als noch gestern.

Er legte sich schlafen und begann irgendwann wieder zu Träumen, allerdings nur von den Schachspieler und den Duellanten, bei den letztern schaffte es Harry sogar ein Stück näher heran und er konnte das Gesicht des einen Zaubers sehen, Harry kam das Gesicht zwar bekannt vor aber er konnte es einfach nicht zuordnen.

Er wachte wie immer von alleine gegen sechs Uhr auf machte sich frisch nahm seinen Rucksack steckte sein Sportzeug dort hinein und machte sich auf den Weg ins _Kulturzentrum_ dort angekommen setzte es sich ins Bistro und aß etwas zum Frühstück.

Las weiter in _Die Kunst des Krieges_ es ging in diesen Buch um Kriegstaktiken und wie man das beste aus gewissen Situationen machen konnte, es gab Tipps welche so sinngemäß waren wie wenn du weißt das dein Gegner Stärker ist als Du, schwäche ihn erst bevor Du angreifst der begriff _Hit and Run_ prägte sich bei Harry ein.

Gegen neun Uhr ging er in die Kampfkunstschule von Herrn Zhang Yimou. Meldet sich beim Empfang und fragte ob gerade Kurse für Anfänger angeboten würden, da er gerne etwas erlernen würde. Das Mädchen am Empfang Harry schätzte Sie auf sein alter, schaute ihn skeptisch an und bat Harry ihr zu folgen, er musterte sie kurz und wurde an Cho erinnert, und an sein verhalten ihr gegenüber und fragte sich wieso er bei Mercedes sich normal verhalten konnte bei Cho nicht.

„Guten Tag mein Name ist Yimou ich bin der Leiter dieser Schule, meine Tochter sagte mir sie würden gerne etwas erlernen dürfte ich sie fragen was?"

Harry der aus seinen Gedanken geschreckt wurde Antworte „Nuja ich dachte sie könnten mir beibringen wie ich mich gegen Angreifer schützen kann"

„Wieso sollte dich jemand Angreifen?" fragte Yimou

„Ich weiß es nicht genau, aber irgendwie schaffe ich es immer wieder in Schwierigkeiten zu gelangen" sagte Harry aufrichtig

„Also gut stell dich hier hin und greif mich an"

„Wieso angreifen? ich wollte doch lernen mich zu Verteidigen"

„Eine kluge Antwort junger Harry" sagte plötzlich Yoji Takeshige der hinter Harry aufgetaucht war „aber manchmal ist Angriff die beste Verteidigung"

„Und nun erweise meinen Neffen den gefallen und greif ihn an"

Harry der etwas verblüfft von der ganzen Unterhaltung war nickte kurz und stürmte auf Yimou ein und versuchte ihm mit der Schulter umzurammen, wie nicht anders zu erwarten, hebelte dieser Harry, in dem er seinem Arm unter die Schulter von Harry brachte, aus Yimou, der dachte Harry würde auf den Rücken landen, wunderte sich kurz, da es Harry geschafft hatte auf den Beinen zum stehen zu kommen, fing nun aber an Harry mit Schlägen und Tritten zu attackieren, Harry der jetzt nur noch reflexartig auswich, und eigentlich nur noch auf den ersten Treffer warteteüberlegte gerade wozu das alles gut sei als.

„Stopp danke Zhang das reicht ich habe genug gesehen"

„Wie du meinst Yoji"

„Junger Harry das war nur ein Test, ich wollte wissen was für ein Mensch du bist, und ich kann das am besten erkennen wenn ich Menschen kämpfen sehe." Er lächelte Harry freundlich an „Siehst du, als erste solltest du Angreifen, und du hast versucht deinen Gegner zu überwältigen nicht zu schlagen, bei deiner Verteidigung hast du versucht solange wie möglich davon zu kommen ohne überstürzt zurückzuschlagen" er setzte sich und zeigte das Harry es ihm gleich tun solle „Das ganze zeigt mir das du viel Güte in dir hast, und die Kunst des Kampfes nicht aus spaß einsetzen würdest. Und deshalb werde ich dich ausbilden solange Du selbst das noch möchtest?"

Harry der glaubte das einigermaßen verstanden zu haben sagte „Ich würde gerne ihr Schüler sein, jedoch habe ich nur nicht zurückgeschlagen weil ich gar keine Zeit dazu hatte und ich werde in ca. vier Wochen von hier weg ziehen und ich weiß nicht ob sich dann ihre ganze mühe überhaupt lohnt?"

„Ich werde dir die Grundlagen der Kampfschule Takeshige beibringen und für die Feinarbeit finden wir sicherlich auch eine Lösung" sie standen auf und Harry sollte sich umziehen und zwar einen Zaubererumhang einen solchen würde er schließlich am meisten tragen und trainieren würden sie meisten alleine in den hinteren Räumen wo keiner sich wunder würde.

Und so begann Harry die nächsten Tagen mit Sensei Takeshige zu trainieren morgens oben auf dem Dach Tai Chi (die Umgangsbezeichnung für Tai Chi Chuan) und den Rest des Tages einen mix aus verschiedenen Kampfstielen, Takeshige stiel eben, mal mit Waffen wie den Katana (lang Schwert) oder den Yonshakubô (ein Stab der ungefähr bis zur Hüfte ging) und mal ohne.

Wenn er dann zu den Dursley ging machte er noch Fitnesstraining, las in einen seiner Bücher und traf sich dann mit Mercedes zum lästern über die Dursley oder einfach nur um gemeinsam auf der Bank zu sitzen, sie waren aber dazu übergegangen Cola, Saft und Wasser zu trinken, bevor er zu Bett ging hielt er noch sein Ritual ab, Tür verschließen, schweige Zauber, Krafttrunk, Gedanken ablegen.

Eines schönen Tages beim Abendessen sagte Onkel Dursley dann auch endlich das Tante Magda nach Hause fahren würde, was von Harry und Mercedes mit einer Flasche Sekt gefeiert wurde.

Mercedes ging dieses Wochenende mit ihren Motorradfahrer wieder in die Disco, was Harry sehr begrüßte den dieses Wochenende war Vollmond und er wusste ja nicht wirklich was mit ihm geschehen würde während dieser Zeit.

Harry tigerte schon seit einigen Stunden im Zimmer auf und ab, einen innere Unruhe hatte ihn ergriffen, er hatte noch mal einen Schutzzauber über die Türen gelegt und wartet auf den Vollmond.

Ohne Vorwarnung brande seine Haut wie Feuer seine Knochen schmerzten und er musste sich auf Bett fallen lassen wo er sich zusammen rollte, er Schrie er hatte das Gefühl jemand hätte in seinen inneren den Cruciatus – Fluch gesprochen. Nach ungefähr zwei Minuten die Harry wie eine Ewigkeit vorkamen hatte er das unbändige verlangen laut aufzuheulen, welchen er nachgab und dann war alles vorbei, seine Haut und Knochen schmerzten nicht mehr, aber es war laut im Zimmer geworden irgendetwas schlug ständig gegen Metall und es roch eklig nach Schweiß und nach dem Rudel.

Er ging in die Richtung aus dem der Lärm kam und sah seine Armbanduhr die er auf den Schreibtisch gelegt hatte, er nahm sie, steckte sie in seine Socken und stopfe diese in seinen Koffer, legte seine Umhänge darauf und schloss den Koffer und den Kleiderschrank. Anschließend heulte er wieder kräftig auf. Nun merkte Harry wie gut er sehen konnte, er ging zu Fenster und schaute hinaus, dort sah er ohne Probleme das Fernsehprogramm auf der anderen Straßenseite. Mittlerweile hatte er sich an den Geruch in seinem Zimmer gewohnt wobei er aber oft durch den Mund atmete. Er wurde wieder von einer Unruhe gepackt so dass er immer in Bewegung sein musste. Immer wieder zwischendurch musste er auch aufheulen.

Nach einiger Zeit kam zu den normalen Hausgeruch etwas neues viel süßlicher angenehmeres in seine Nase, er ging zur Kellertür und sah wie Mercedes sich den Haus näherte Richtung Terrassentür ging, stehen blieb Richtung Kellertür schlich, Harry der die ganze Zeit ihren Geruch in sich aufnahm wurde fast wahnsinnig vor verlangen, sie zu berühren zu besitzen, er musste erneut laut aufheulen und versuchte mit seinen Händen die Tür zu öffnen. Aber seine Schutzzauber reichten aus, die Tür bewegte sich kein bisschen und Mercedes ging ohne sich bemerkbar gemacht zu haben hoch in ihr Zimmer.

Als es anfing zu dämmern begann der schmerz von neuen aber wieder nach ungefähr zwei Minuten war alles vorbei und er brach vollkommen erschöpft in seinen Bett zusammen. Harry wurde erst wieder wach als die Sonne schon wieder am sinken war. Er stand auf, er fühlte sich schlapp und leer aber seine Sinne schienen wieder normal zu arbeiten. Er räumte sein Zimmer auf holte die Armbanduhr aus seinen Schrank, es war mittlerweile sechzehn Uhr dreißig zog seine Sachen gerade und ging nach oben in die Küche.

Dort nahm er sich zwei Stück Kuchen und wollte gerade Richtung Keller gehen als er die stimme seine Onkels aus dem Wohnzimmer hörte „Nun Miss DeGrandes sie haben ihr Praktikum in einer Woche beendet wie hat es ihnen den bis jetzt gefallen?" Harry schluckte natürlich Mercedes würde ja eine Woche vor ihm nach Hause reisen, das hatte er ganz vergessen. Wie schnell doch die Zeit vergeht wenn man glücklich ist, dachte er als er sich an sein Schreibtisch setzte, die beiden Kuchen verdrückte und über die gestrige Nacht nachdachte, vorallen über seine Reaktion als Mercedes vor der Tür stand.

Das Abendessen und die Gartenbank Party verlief normal, Mercedes war zwar etwas distanzierter als sonst aber Harry war dank den Ereignissen der letzen Nacht auch erheblich ruhiger.

Die letzte Woche von Mercedes Aufenthalt bei den Dursley verlief eigentlich normal wobei bei den Nächten auf der Bank kaum noch gesprochen wurde. Eigentlich setzten sie sich nur nebeneinander und genossen die Sommerluft und das Gefühl nicht alleine zu sein.

Harry kauft für Mercedes ein Abschiedgeschenk im _Kulturzentrum_ Ohrringe mit dem Symbol für Freundschaft und eine Flasche Schampus da er sich dachte der Abschied von ihr sollte größer gefeiert werden als der von Tante Magda.

Harry ging wie jeden Abend Richtung Bank, Mercedes war schon da sie lächelte zwar sah aber trotzdem traurig aus. Harry setzte sich zu ihr und stellte den Schampus, den er bis ebbend hinter den Rücken hatte und die zwei Gläser auf den Tisch. Ihre Augen blitzen kurz auf und dann stellte sie eine identische Flasche neben seine und grinste.

„Zwei doofe ein Gedanke" sagte sie und reichte Harry eine Flasche zum öffnen. Sie sagten beide nicht viel diesen Abend sowie die letzten Abende davor, Tranken nur ihren Schampus und schauten in den Sommernachtshimmel.

„Harry es war schön mit dir hier, ohne dich hätte ich es dort" sie nickte zum Haus „nicht ausgehalten danken für alles"

Sie lächelte und wollte aufstehen als Harry anfing zu reden „Mercedes ohne dich hätte ich die Zeit hier nie überstanden" erstockte da er kurz an Sirius denken musste „du warst eine große Hilfe als ich jemanden brauchte warst du da" er nahm das Geschenk aus seiner Tasche und legte es in ihre Hand.

Sie schaute ihn mit großen Augen an und begann die Schachtel zu öffnen „Harry die sind wirklich hübsch danke" ihre Augen fühlten sich mit Tränen aber bevor Harry was tun konnte umarmte sie ihn noch mal kurz und verschwand Richtung Haus.

Harry ließ die Gläser und die Flaschen mit einen wink seines Zauberstabes verschwinden, schaute nochmals hoch in Mercedes Zimmer, wo das Licht gerade angemacht wurde und dachte darüber nach warum alle Mädchen wenn sie ihn umarmen oder küssen immer heulen müssen. Als er aufstand und in Richtung Haus ging, er hatte gerade alle Sachen die nach Zauberei aussahen in seinen Schrank geräumt als die Tür zu seinen Zimmer langsam geöffnet wurde.

Harry drehte sich um und was er dort sah trieb in die Hitze ins Gesicht. Vor ihm stand Mercedes bekleidet mit einen Nigelsche, Spitzenunterwäsche in Weiß welche sich von ihrer braunen Haut abhob und seinen Ohrringen. Sie legte ihren Zeigefinger auf ihren Mund und schaltete das Licht aus.

Harry stand wie angewurzelt vor dem Schrank nicht in der Lage sich auch nur einen Millimeter zu bewegen. Er sah ihre umrisse näher kommen bis sie ganz dicht vor ihm Stand. Er war jetzt froh das es dunkel war den sein Kopf musste Ähnlichkeit mit einer Tomate haben. Dan berührten ihre Lippen seine und küssten ihn erst ganz weich und Zart und dann immer Intensiver bis sie langsam ihre Zunge in seinen Mund schob, er wollte sie an sich drücken doch sie schob ihn sanft zurück und begann mit ihren Händen über seinen Oberkörper zu streicheln worauf sein Körper erzitterte, er merkte das sein Blut recht schnell sein Kopf verließ und sich zwischen seinen Beinen sammelt.

Sie zog ihm sein T – Shirt aus und öffnete langsam seinen Gürtel und ließ sich anschließend auf die Knie nieder damit sie seine Hose in aller ruhe öffnen konnte. Sie zog zuerst seine Jeans runter und anschließen sein Shorts. Harry der sie hoch ziehen wollte um sie in den Arm zu nehmen erstarte in der Bewegung als ihre Lippen ihn berührten, er stöhnte auf was sie wohl ermuntere ihn immer intensiver zu liebkosen, mit ihren Händen fuhr sie dabei über seinen Rücken. Noch ehe Harry reagieren konnte stöhnte er immer lauter auf bis sich auf einmal seine gesamte Anspannung löste.

Er Atmete tief durch und schaute runter zu Mercedes die in anlächelte und langsam Richtung Bett führte. Dort angekommen zog sie ihn richtig aus legte sich neben ihn und nahm seine Hand sie ließ sie über ihren Körper gleiten, wobei Harry ihr erst das Nigelsche auszog dann den BH und anschließen ihren Slip. Sie ließ Harry Händen freien lauf die ihren ganzen Körper erkundeten hin und wieder stöhnte sie leicht auf, wenn Harry auf solche stellen stieß liebkoste er diese oder streichelte sie intensiver. Nun schob sie Harrys Hand zwischen ihre Beine und zeigte ihn was er zu tun hatte. Ihr stöhnen wurde immer intensiver und lauter, und Harry begann die stelle die eben noch von seiner Hand gestreichelt wurde mit seiner Zunge zu massieren, kurze Zeit später stöhnte sie mehrmals laut auf und zog langsam Harrys Kopf hoch zu ihrem und küsste in zu erst wieder sanft dann Intensiver und fordernder und Harry erwiderte die Küsse und ließ dann langsam seine Zunge ihn ihren Mund gleiten.

Harry der jetzt auf ihr lag wurde sanft zu Seite geschoben, sie riss eine kleine Plastiktütchen auf und rollte das Kondom ab, nun zog sie ihn wieder über sich und Harry drang Vorsichtig in sie ein, er bewegte sich langsam hin und her, er wurde mal schneller dann wieder langsamer er versuchte die kleinsten Regungen von ihr in sich auf zunehmen, und als die beiden immer lauter wurden senkte sich sein Körper das letzte mal und ein Gefühl des Glückes breitete sich in ihm aus. Erlegte sich neben sie und lächelte sie an, sie lächelte zufrieden und erschöpft zurück und kuschelte sich an.

Als Harry den nächsten Morgen aufwachte war er alleine, nur ein brennender Schmerz auf den Rücken, und mehrere lange schmieren erinnerten an den Besuch von letzter Nacht. Er wollte aufstehen und sich anziehen um nach Mercedes zu gehen als er eine Nachricht auf seinen Nachttisch fand.

_Hallo Harry,_

_ich hasse es leb wohl zu sagen aber etwas anderes wird uns nicht übrig bleiben. Harry falls ich noch da sein sollte wenn Du Aufwachst, komm bitte nicht hoch. Das würde diese wundervolle Nacht zerstören._

_Deine_

_Sophie Mercedes „Papillon" DeGrandes_

_PS: Lebe und habe Spaß der ernst des Leben kommt von ganz alleine._

_PPS: Merkwürdige art des Schreibens mit Feder und Tintenglas aber auch witzig._

* * *

Moin Tmc2004

Zur Kapitellänge ich finde es immer zu Anstrengend passende Überschriften zu finden deshalb längere Chaps. Über den Rest denke ich noch nach. Hättest du Interesse?


	4. Unerwartetes Angebot

**4. Kapitel:Unerwartetes Angebot**

Harry setzte sich an den Schreibtisch, es war mit Sicherheit die schönste Nacht seines Lebens. Auch wenn er nun die restliche Zeit alleine ohne Freunde hier ausharren musste. Und er hatte die Nacht geschlafen wie ein Baby, ohne Alpträume und ohne schreiend aufzuwachen. Nur es war mal wieder typisch für sein Leben, kaum war jemand da den er mochte, schon war er wieder weg. Harry verbuchte es allerdings als Pluspunkt das es diesmal keine Toten gab.

Er hörte ein _Plopp!_ und drehte sich erschreckt um, Tonks stand vor ihm. Er lief rot an er hatte noch kein T – Shirt angezogen, und Tonks die einen mehr als verblüfften Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht hatte schaute sich um.

„Eigentlich wollte ich in den Garten Apparieren, naja knapp daneben kann auch interessant werden nicht war, Harry?" sie lächelte jetzt wissend „interessante Woche gehabt, wie ich feststellen darf"

Harry der jetzt ein dunkel rot angenommen hatte meinte nur „Jaaa schon, was machst du hier?"

„Kontrollieren das du immer schön Artig bist" sie grinste jetzt diabolisch „aber wie ich sehen konnte bin ich zu spät, also kann ich dir nur noch sagen, das wir dich am Freitag abholen kommen wollen, falls du noch Interesse hast heißt es"

„Was heißt falls ich noch will? Natürlich will ich hier weg" Harry zog sich bei den Worten ein T – Shirt an „und ich bin immer artig auf was spielst du eigentlich an?"

„Nun ja überlegen wir mal" meinte sie gespielt nachdenklich „Mundungus sagt hier lebt über den Ferien ein Mädchen" sie machte eine Pause und Harry wurde wieder dunkler „ich platze überraschend hier rein und sehe diverse kratzen auf deinen Rücken ungefähr zehn, in deinen Papierkorb" sie nickte nach links „liegt eine aufgerissene Packung Kon.."

„Schon gut, schon gut wozu alles eine Aurorenausbildung gut ist" Harry schaute verlegen zum Boden „Könntest du das vielleicht für dich behalten? Vor allen vor Hermine und Ginny?" er schaute sie bittend an.

„Und meine guten Freundinnen eine tolle Story vorenthalten?" Sie guckte entrüstet aber ihre Augen flackerten kurz auf „Aber nur wenn du Remus nicht erzählst das ich dummerweise in dein Zimmer appariert bin, das ganze hätte auch noch viel interessanter enden können meinst du nicht auch?"

„So reicht mir das vollkommen" seufzte Harry

„Was ist los Romeo?"

„Hä Ahja Julia ist auf den weg nach Spanien"

„Sorry Harry, aber kommen wir zurück zu dem Grund meines Besuches. Remus und Moody wollen dich wie gesagt am Freitag abholen auf Muggelart mit einem Auto. Sie wollen so gegen achzehn Uhr vorbeikommen und Mad-Eye sagt du möchtest deine Sachen bis dahin gepackt haben, damit er die Muggel nicht solange ertragen muss"

„Das sollte kein Problem sein, aber warum kommst du, und nicht Remus wie sonst immer?"

„Er hat was für den Orden zu erledigen, ich glaube es ging um die Werwölfe, und außerdem wollte er wissen was du mich fragst um Sicherzugehen das ich, ich bin?"

„Welches war die Lieblingsnase von Ginny und Hermine, den Abend wo wir uns das erste Mal gesehen habe?"

Tonks schloss kurz die Augen und schon verschwand ihre Stupsnase und ein Schweinerüssel kam zum Vorschein.

„Harry ich hoffe das dich Mad–Eye mit seiner Paranoia nicht angesteckt hat?" sie lächelte aber ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten sprach Sie weiter „möchtest du dich nach über Julia unterhalten scheint dich doch zu bedrücken?"

„Sie heißt Mercedes, und es kam nur alles etwas überraschend ihre abreise, deine Ankunft sonst geht es mir gut danke" Harry sprach wie er hoffte in einen ruhigen ton, konnte aber nicht vermeiden leicht rosa zu werden.

„Schade ich höre gerne solchen tratsch, aber ihr Männer schweigt euch immer aus, eine frage musst du mir aber noch beantworten wie alt war sie eigentlich, Mundungus sagte sie wäre so alt wie ich stimmt das?"

„Ich schätzte das passt schon" Harry lächelte etwas verlegen

Tonks pfiff kurz auf „Wenn du nichts weiter hast, würde ich wieder abhauen, ich muss kalt Dusche?" sie grinste hämisch

„Oh schade, du willst schon los ich dachte wir könnten noch etwas üben?" versuchte Harry mit einer enttäuschten stimme zu sagen.

„Wie bitte?" fragte Tonks erschrocken

„Meine Hausaufgaben für Hogwarts" antwortet Harry diabolisch lächelnd

„Den habe ich wohl verdient" meinte Sie und beide prusteten los

Harry ging als erstes zu Onkel Vernon um ihn die frohe Botschaft seiner abreise bekannt zu gebe. Onkel Vernon fragte nur wann und wie er abgeholt werden würde. Harry erzählte ihm das er mit dem Auto am Freitag um achtzehn Uhr abgeholt werden würde und ging dann wieder in den Keller.

Die letzte Woche bei den Dursley verlief eigentlich wie die Wochen davor, Harry ging erst zum Training bei Sensei Takeshige jetzt schon immer um acht Uhr. Er hatte das Gefühl das im das morgendliche Tai Chi half sich zu beruhigen bzw. es ihm einen art Puffer gab der in längere ruhig bleiben lies.

Sensei Takeshige sagte auch das Harry im Kampftraining große fortschritte gemacht habe. er war sich sicher das sein Trank geholfen hatte, den seine Reflexe waren wirklich gut, vor allen im Kampf ohne Waffen wäre er sehr gut. Harry war klar das er im Kampf mit dem Katana oder dem Yonshakubô nur ein Grundwissen hatte aber, außer gegen den Basilisken im zweiten Schuljahr hatte er auch noch keine Waffen außer seinen Zauberstab benötigt.

Nur abends wen er normaler weise mit Mercedes auf der Gartenbank saß, merkte er was ihm fehlte, jemand der einfach nur da war. Jemand mit dem er über alles lästern konnte, seine Freunde. In dieser Zeit grübelte er auch immer über den Sinn seines Lebens, Freunden helfen war das einzige was ihm bis jetzt eingefallen war. Wenn er zu tief im Gefühlsdusel steckte hörte er Musik, Dud hatte in ein Band zusammengestellt alles in Richtung Rock wie er es nannte AC/DC, Queen, Maiden etc. diese putschte Harry dann immer wieder hoch.

Er machte sich aber auch immer wieder Gedanken über die Schachspieler Dumbledore und Voldemort soviel war Harry mittlerweile klar. Wieso hatte Dumbledore im Ministerium nicht versucht Voldemort zu Töten, nur wegen der Prophezeiung? Er hätte es doch wenigsten testen können, Versuch macht klug. Oder machte ihm das Spielen zu viel Spaß?

Als Harry am Freitag wie gewohnt um acht Uhr im Garten, auf dem Dach des _Kulturzentrums_, angekommen war, war Yoji noch nicht da. Es wunderte ihn zwar aber da er keine Zeit verlieren wollte begann er einfach ohne ihn mit dem Tai Chi.

Harry hörte fast am ende seiner Übung ein Geräusch und drehte sich um, vor ihm standen drei in schwarz gewandte gestalten. Er erschrak sich fast zu Tode, bevor ihm auffiel das sich nicht um die normalen Gewänder von Todessern handelte, Sie trugen keine Roben es war eine Art Kampfanzug der Muggel, den er aus Karatefilmen kannte.

Der Mann in der Mitte begann zu sprechen, Harry erkannte die stimme sofort es war Yoji. „Junger Schüler der Kampfkunst des Hauses Takeshige, wir haben uns heute hier versammelt um dich in den Bund der Ninjutsu aufzunehmen, damit dir gewährt werden kann unsere Aufzeichnungen an dich zunehmen damit du deinen Kampfstil vervollkommnen kannst"

Harry war überrascht was soll er? damit er was kann? Und wieso trugen Sie die Gewänder? Harry war von den Büchern die er in letzter zeit gelesen hatte bekannt was Ninjutsu waren aber ihm war nicht bewusst das sie noch existierten.

„Junger Schüler ich habe dich in den vergangen Wochen, in Taijutsu (unbewaffneter Kampf), Ninja ken (Ninjaschwert) und Bôjutsu (Stock- und Stab) unterrichtet, ich bin der Meinung das du einen Ausbildungsstand erricht hast, der dir erlauben sollte unsere Kunst im Selbststudium zu vervollkommnen."

Harry begann zu begreifen Yoji wollte ihm unterlagen überreichen damit er weiter üben konnte ohne ins _Kulturzentrum_ zu müssen, und diese war wohl nur möglich wenn ein Ritual abgehalten wird

„Wir werden dich nun in die Richtlinien des Bujinkan einweisen, wenn du diese Richtlinien verstanden hast und aus eigenen willen befolgen willst, werde ich als dein Bürge" Harry schaute Yoji nun genau an, er würde für ihn bürgen, solches vertrauen hatte sein Sensei in ihm „dir als äußeres Zeichen, unsere Verbundenheit das Zeichen unserer Familie _einpflanzen_"

Nun stockte Harry wenn er richtig informiert war gab es das _einpflanzen_ von Familien Zeichen oder Wappen nur vom Vater zum erst geboren Sohn. Er wusste zwar das Yoji Kinderlos geblieben war, aber er als nicht Japaner sollte er die ehre erhalten, Nein das ging zu weit, er hatte das nicht verdient. „Sensei Takeshige ich habe durch die Ausbildung von ihnen eine hohe Auszeichnung erhalten" Harry überlegte was er sagen könnte ohne gleich in Ungnade zufallen oder gar Yoji zu kränken.

Doch Yoji unterbrach ihn „ Junger Schüler als du vor vier Wochen gesagt hast was du vorhast und wie lange Zeit du dafür hast, habe ich gesagt ich lasse mir etwas einfallen, da du Innerhalb dieser vier Wochen die gesamten Grundlagen erlernt hast, welches ich noch bei keinen meiner Schüler erlebt habe. Würde es mich freuen wenn du diese Auszeichnung von mir entgegen neben würdest und so deine weg im Krieg besser gewappnet gehen kannst"

Die letzten Worte schlugen bei Harry ein wie eine Bombe, dachte Yoji etwa an Voldemort? Und das seine lehren ihm helfen konnten? Welche weiteren Informationen würde er erhalten? „Sensei ich bin mir dieser großen ehre bewusst" Harry stockte das war zuviel Yoji würde eine art Paten Funktion übernehmen Sirius und Harry wollte nicht das jemand wieder aufgrund solch einer Verbindung zu ihm in Gefahr gerät.

Doch wieder begann Yoji zusprechen „Wenn dir die ehre bewusst ist, bin ich dankbar das du sie annehmen wirst" Harry öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen aber tat es nicht „diese Verbindung wird geheim bleiben, nur unser Haus und der Bund wird deine Stellung kennen. Nun werden wir dir die Richtlinien des Bujinkan sowie die Regeln und die Gebote von Hatsumi Masaaki erläutern"

Die beiden Begleiter sowie auch Yoji nahmen platz und bedeuteten Harry es ihnen gleich zutun. Sie erklärten ihn was er nach den Richtlinien zu befolgen hätte, und was für Konsequenzen sein Fehlverhalten nach sich ziehen würde, gegenüber ihm persönlich und seines Hauses, Takeshige. Im wurde erläutert, das er sich in den achtzehn Trainingsebenen weiter entwickeln sollte, damit er ein vollwertiges Mitglied des Bundes würde.

Ihm wurde weiterhin erläutert welche Aufgaben der Bund hat und das er keine Verpflichtungen gegenüber diesen hätte, er hätte nur die Richtlinie und Regeln zu befolgen, und seinem Haus, Familie oder Clan mit ehre zu erfüllen.

Harry war sich nicht sicher ob er es wollte, einerseits wusste er das er alle Hilfe brauchte die er bekommen konnte und trotzdem würde er wieder Menschen in Gefahr bringen die nichts mit Voldemort zu tun hatten ob nun Geheim oder nicht, andererseits hatte ihm die letzte Wochen gezeigt das er ohne Freunde nur ein Häufchen elend war und es war eine Möglichkeit an wissen zu kommen ohne das Dumbledore seine Finger im spiel hatte.

„Sensei Takeshige dürfte ich ihnen eine frage stellen?" Harry schaute verlegen auf die beiden anderen „alleine"

„Natürlich" Yoji zeigte in eine Richtung und Harry folgte ihm „Was möchtest du wissen?"

Harry sah Yoji in die Augen und versuchte sein Legilimentik wissen einzusetzen damit er dessen Antwort überprüfen konnte „Kennen sie Albus Dumbledore? und arbeiten sie mit ihm zusammen?"

Yoji antwort kam ohne größeres zögern „Jeder kennt Albus Dumbledore aber ich kenne ihn nicht persönlich und arbeite nicht mit ihm zusammen oder ähnliches"

Harry der zwar etwas enttäuscht über seinen Legilimentik Fähigkeiten war, weil er nichts von Yoji gefühlt oder ähnliches hatte. Vertraute aber, das Yoji ihn nicht anlog und willigte wie von Yoji gewünscht ein.

Nun wurde Harry in die folgende Zeremonie eingewiesen, eine rituelle Wäsche die den neuen Teil seines Lebens einleiten sollte, anschließend der schwur der Treue gegenüber seiner _Familien_ und das _einpflanzen_ des Zeichens.

Harry wurde in das Badehaus geführt wo er sich in eine großen Holzwanne setzte, er wollte gerade beginnen sich zu waschen als das Mädchen vom empfang den Raum betrat. Harry lächelte verlegen und wurde leicht rosa und drückte sich näher an die Holzwand der Wanne.

Das Mädchen, trug einen Kimono ihr Gesicht war vollkommen weiß geschminkt und nur ihre Lippen waren Rot, sie begann ihre Ärmel hochzuschlagen und kam langsam auf Harry zu „Bei uns ist es Tradition und Sitte das die Reinigung von einer Maiko" sie zeigte auf sich „durchgeführt wird" sie lächelte ihn freundlich und höflich an.

Sie nahm sich den Schwamm, setzte sich hinter ihn vor die Wanne, und begann Harry zu waschen er lächelte verlegen und begann die nun sehr interessante Wand mit der faszinierender Holzstruktur gegenüber zu bewundern. Er versuchte gegen die aufsteigende Hitze in seinen Kopf zu kämpfen und bis sich auf die Zunge als die Maiko ihm vollständig reinigte.

Nach einer weile, Harry musste ja doch zugeben das es ein schönes Gefühl war so behandelt zu werden, bat sie ihn aus der Wanne zu steigen damit sie ihn trocknen könne, und fragte ihn ob sie beim anziehen des Ninniku yoroi (Kampfanzug Ninja) helfen solle. Harry der eigentlich nicht aufstehen wollte wurde wieder Rot und meinte dann, da er keine Ahnung hatte wie man den Anzug anlegte, sie möge ihm bitte helfen.

Harry merkte das die ganze Situation für sie scheinbar das normalste der Welt war und versuchte deshalb das ganze als normal hinzunehmen bzw. so gelassen wie möglich er lenkte sich ab in dem er sich auf Professor Snape konzentrierte. Hideko, so hieß die Maiko nahm die Veränderung an Harry war schaute kurz fragend in sein Gesicht, was wohl Bände sprach, lächelte dann wieder und half Harry beim anziehen.

Sie geleitet Harry in einen Schrein wo schon Yoji und seine beiden Begleiter auf ihn warteten. Dort vollzogen sie das Ritual, Harry sowie auch Yoji schnitten sich in den Unterarm und drückten diese Wunden mit einen Handgriff aufeinander. Anschließen musste Harry seinen vollen Namen in Katakana (eine buddhistischen Schrift), auf ein Pergament setzten, er vermutetet das dies eine art bindender Magischer Vertag zwischen ihm und der Familie Takeshige war.

Nun wurde Harry gebeteten seinen Uwagi (Jacke) auszuziehen damit ihm das Zeichen der Familie eingebrannt werden konnte. Er erhielt einen Holzstäbchen welches mit Leinen umwickelt war, auf das er beißen sollte, da es sicher schmerzen würde. Kaum hatte er auf den Stab gebissen, merkte er einen brennenden Schmerz in der größer einer Hand auf seinem rechten Schulterblatt, der ihm tränen in die Augen schießen ließ, es roch aber nicht nach verbrannter Haut. Harry dachte dass dieses dann wohl magisch geschehen war. Yoji trat vor Harry, reichte ihm seine Hand und zog ihn hoch. Er lächelte und hieß Harry mit einer Umarmung in seiner Familie willkommen.

Die beiden Begleiter stellte sich nun als Hanzo Masahige und Nazo Yasunaga vor, beides waren Mitglieder des Bundes und als Zeugen von Yoji geladen wurden. Sie verabschiedeten sich nun von Harry und Yoji und gingen.

„Sensei Takeshige was für ein Zeichen haben sie mir auf den Rücken gebrannt?"

„Es ist das Zeichen unserer Familie ein sitzender goldener Buddha um den sich ein Roter Chinesischer Feuerball schlängelt und nenn mich Yoji"

Yoji führte Harry nun in eine Raum gefühlt mit alten Pergamenten und Büchern Yoji erzählte ihm das dieses die Aufzeichnungen der Familiengeschichte waren, sowie die Bücher die er benötigte um sein fehlendes wissen in den achtzehn Trainingsebenen zu erlagen.

Yoji sagte ihn in welchen Gebieten er alleine durch die Bücher Lernen konnte, da diese Hauptsächlich aus Theorie bestanden:

Seishin Teki Kyôyô (spirituelle Entwicklung)

Hensôjutsu (Verkleiden und Schauspielen)

Shinobi iri (Heimlichkeit und Eindringen in Befestigungen)

Bô ryaku (Strategie)

Chôhô (Spionage)

Intonjutsu (Fliehen und Verstecken)

Tenmon (Wetterkunde)

Chimon (Landschaftskunde)

Er bat Harry auch sein Training in den drei schon gelernten Ebene zu verbessern und zu Üben. Harry schaute sich in den Raum etwas um, er war mit Bücherregalen an den Wänden gefüllt nur eine Glasvitrine in der eine einzelnes Buch lag unterbrach diese Regale. Harry ging Richtung des Buches.

„Das ist ein Erbstück welches unsere Familie von seit hunderten von Generationen weiter gibt" sagte Yoji der Harry gefolgt war „leider ist es keinen meiner, unserer Vorfahren gelungen es zu lesen das es scheinbar irgendwie verschlüsselt ist"

Harry der den Ausführungen von Yoji nur mit halbem Ohr gefolgt war stockte wie verschlüsselt „Da steht _Mein Wissen_" als er auf den Autor schaute wurde er weiß Salazar Slytherin.

„Was soll das heißen, dort sind nur verschnörkelte Linie und merkwürdige Zeichen" meinte Yoji überrascht

„Darf ich das Buch kurz haben?"

Auf das nicken von Yoji hin öffnete Harry die Vitrine und Blättere durch das Buch alles war in alten Latein oder Runen geschrieben, das gleiche welches er für seine Zauberformel benötigte und er konnte zumindest den Latein teil lesen.

„Hier steht alles in Latein und ich kann alles lesen es scheint die Lebensgeschichte oder zumindest ein teil von Salazar Slytherin zu sein"

Yoji schaute ihn mit einem merkwürdigen Blick an „Alle unsere Vorfahren haben versucht dieses Buch zu übersetzen und du sagst es wäre normales Latein junger Harry ich kann selbst Latein und dort" er zeigte auf das Buch „steht nichts in Latein"

Bei Harry begann es zu dämmern „Was sehen sie…" „Harry du" „Tschuldigung was kannst du sehen Yoji?"

„Wie ich schon sagte verschnörkelte Linie und merkwürdige Zeichen einiges sieht aus wie _S_"

„Das ist Parsel" meinte Harry „Salazar Slytherin muss dieses Buch in Parsel geschrieben haben"

„Parsel, Schlangensprache du kannst mit Tieren reden" Yoji sah ihn überrascht an

Oh nein hatte er jetzt einen Fehler gemacht, würde er ihn wieder verstoßen weil er die Sprache der Schlagen konnte, die von Schwarz Magiern so begehrt war „Ich ich habe diese Fähigkeit durch den Fluch von Voldemort erlangt" sagte er nun etwas ängstlich

„Du kannst mit Tieren reden, das ist eine große Gabe"

„Nur mit Schlangen"

„Harry es ist doch egal welches Tier, diese Fähigkeit kann dir helfen ein besseres Verständnis zur Natur und damit zur Seishin Teki Kyôyô (spirituelle Entwicklung) zu bekommen."

Harry der wohl sehr merkwürdigen Gesichtsausdruck bekommen hatte sah nun einen sichtlich Amüsierten Yoji entlang der Regale streifen. Er zog ein Buch aus diesen und überreichte es Harry. „Hier das wird dir besser erläutern was ich meine" er schaute zu den Buch von Salazar Slytherin „Da du der einzige in unserer Familie bist der dieses Buch lesen kann nimm es auch an dich und verwahre und beschütze es gut"

Anschließen überreichte er ihm eine Kette mit einem Drachen als Anhänger, und erklärte ihn das, dieser eine Portschlüssel sei, der sich nur durch sein Blut aktivieren lasse und ihn in diesen Raum bringen würde. Und beim nächsten aktivieren des Portschlüssels kämme er an genau an den Ort von dem er gestartet war.

Yoji sagte Harry das er jederzeit diesen Raum betreten dürfe und bat ihn wenn es ihm möglich wäre am dritten Wochenende im November hierzu sein da das Ahnenfest des Hauses Takeshige statt fand. Er wies Harry darauf hin das zu den achzehn Trainingsebenen immer noch welche fehlten auch wenn er die obigen alleine Üben konnte so brachte er für die fehlenden sieben

- Shurikenjutsu (Wurfklingen)

- Yarijutsu (Speer)

- Naginatajutsu (Hellebarden)

- Kusarigama (Ketten- und Sichelwaffen)

- Kayakujutsu (Feuer und Explosivstoffe)

- Suiren (Wassertraining)

- Bajutsu (Reiten)

sicherlich noch einen Lehrer und er solle doch versuchen ein Mal die Woche hier vorbei zu schauen.

Harry nickte und meinte dass er sich zuerst eingewöhnen müsse und sich dann sicherlich die Möglichkeit bieten würde. Außerdem hatte Harry vor sich etwas Spaß zu gönnen, bei den Dursley war dieses nicht möglich da er ständig von irgendjemanden getarnt überwacht wurde war aber im Grimmauld Place tarnte sich keiner mehr und er konnte seine _Beschützer_ vielleicht besser umgehen. Und der Portschlüssel den er gerade bekommen hatte würde sicherlich auch nicht schaden.

Anschließend stöbert er durch den Raum und nahm sich als erste eine Chronik der Familie und Blätterte darin rum. Der größte teil des Raumes war gefühlt mit dieser Chronik den die Familie Takeshige hat wohl so ziemlich die komplette Geschichte ihres Lebens aufgezeichnet.

Harry nahm sich Bücher für die ersten acht Themen verkleinerte diese und steckte sie ihn sein Rucksack. Er sah auf seine Uhr und erschrak es war von sechszehn Uhr dreißig er musste jetzt zu den Dursley. Allerdings wollte er noch kurz in den Supermarkt um auch andere Vorräte aufzustocken sicher ist sicher.


	5. Grimmauld Place

Moin, ihr da

kaum kommen Rewiews ist das nächste Chap fertig.

Diesmal mit Beta Unterstützung Danke Max 88

5. Kapitel: Grimmauld Place

Bei den Dursleys angekommen verstaute er seinen neuen Anzug noch schnell in seinen Koffer, überprüfte nochmals, ob er auch nichts vergessen hatte, ließ Hedwig frei damit diese noch mal richtigen Ausgang hatte – letztes Jahr als sie im Grimmauld Place waren durfte Sie nicht so häufig raus –, brachte seine Koffer nach oben in den Flur und setzte sich zu den angespannt wartenden Dursley ins Wohnzimmer.

„Wann wollten deine Bekannten noch mal kommen?". knurrte Onkel Vernon.

„Um achtzehn Uhr."

„Ich hoffe, sie sind pünktlich – schließlich haben wir auch noch Termine."Kaum hatte Onkel Vernon das ausgesprochen, kam auch schon ein Wagen die Straße hinauf.

Onkel Vernon stand auf und schaute aus dem Fenster, Harry wusste genau was er wollte: Onkel Vernon pflegte Leute nach Ihren Autos zu bewerten und wollte natürlich beweisen, dass er mit seinem neuen Firmenwagen etwas besseres war. Als Harry sah, dass der Wagen vor der Tür anhielt, stand er auf und ging Richtung Tür.

Er verabschiedet sich knapp mit den Worten „bis zu den Sommerferien" als es auch schon an der Tür klingelte. Harry öffnete mit der Hand an seinem Zauberstab. Vor ihm stand Mad-Eye.

„Guten Abend."Anschließend entschied sich Harry, das Spielchen mit den Fragen weiterzuführen und sagte: „Was haben Sie letztes Jahr, als wir uns hier trafen, bemängelt und was wollte Tonks daraufhin wissen?"

Mad-Eye schaute ihn an, lächelte und bellte dann los „Immer wachsam, Potter, gut so!"Er machte eine kurze Pause, in der er die Luft scharf einzog, und antwortete dann: „Die Art des Transportes deines Zauberstabes in der Gesäßtasche und wen ich kennen würde, der dadurch eine Pobacke verloren hat."Er lächelte schief.

Sie luden die Koffer in den Wagen und fuhren Richtung London, Remus saß am Steuer während Mad-Eye auf dem Beifahrersitz Platz genommen hatte.

„Wie kommt es, dass wir mit dem Auto fahren und nicht fliegen oder per Portschlüssel reisen?", wollte Harry wissen.

„Wir haben Probleme mit den Todessern", knurrte Moody, „und wollen sie mit dir ein wenig aus der Reserve locken"

„Was?", schrie Harry fast.

„Harry, Mad-Eye macht nur Witze, wir wollten nicht schon wieder fliegen. Portschlüssel müssen registriert werden und damit würde der Grimmauld Place nur unnötig erwähnt. Außerdem wollen wir unsere neuerworbene Freundschaft mit den Ministerium nicht strapazieren, indem wir nichtregistrierte Portschlüssel verwenden", erklärte Remus.

„Und wie werden wir überwacht?"

„Eine Gruppe folgt uns per Auto, eine muss trotzdem fliegen und Arthur hat mit irgendwelchen Muggelorganisationen Straßenblockaden oder so was organisiert", meinte Mad-Eye.

Harry überlegte, was wohl gemeint war als auch schon die erste Polizeikontrolle kam, durch die sie durchgewunken, von der aber alle anderen Fahrzeuge angehalten wurden. Das geschah nochmal und Harry war sich auch sicher, dass sie einige Umwege eingeschlagen hatten – bis sie endlich am Grimmauld Place ankamen, war es mittlerweile weit nach Mitternacht und Harry freute sich schon auf sein Bett.

Sie gingen durch die Eingangstür und Harry blieb verwundert stehen. Er stand in einer vollkommen veränderten Eingangshalle Sie war sauber, die Wände waren weiß gestrichen und ein großer Kronleuchter spendete angenehmes, warmes Licht. Das Bild von Mrs. Black war verschwunden.

„Wow, wie habt ihr das geschafft? Und wo ist Mrs. Black, die alte Sabberhexe?", fragte Harry Remus, der hinter ihm die Halle betreten hatte.

„Da wir die gute nicht von der Wand bekommen haben, haben wir einfach eine Wand davorgemauert"– Remus grinste breit – „und den Rest haben Dobby und Winky mit etwas Farbe und Reiniger gemacht."

„Ihr habt sie eingemauert?"

„Ja, war 'ne Idee von Mundungus und wir fanden sie alle gut – naja, Kreacher nicht, er versucht hin und wieder, die Wand abzureißen, aber Dobby und Winky haben ihn eigentlich immer im Griff."

Es machte zweimal _Plopp!_ und vor Harry standen Dobby und Winky. Dobby in der Tracht eines Butler und Winky mit den Kleidern einer Dienstmagd, jeweils mit dem Wappen der Blacks.

„Hallo Harry", piepsten die beiden im Chor. „Wir hoffen, Harry hatte eine schöne Anreise."

„Ja. Danke ihr beiden."

„Wir bringen Harrys Sachen in sein Zimmer."Und mit zwei weitern _Plopp!_ waren die Hauselfen samt Harrys Gepäck verschwunden.

„Wo haben die beiden denn die Klamotten her?", wollte Harry wissen.

„Von mir", ertönte eine Stimme von Treppenabsatz – Tonks'. „Ich fand, sie sehen beide damit wirklich süß aus."Sie lächelte und Harry bemerkte, wie Remus die Augen verdrehte.

„Hallo Tonks, wie geht es dir?"Harry wollte ihr die Hand geben, fand sich aber sofort in einer Umarmung von Tonks wieder, diese flüsterte: „Ich will doch auch was von unsern Casanova haben". Harry lief wieder rosa an, Tonks grinste breit und umarmte auch Remus, der genauso wie Harry reagierte.

„Hat Mad-Eye euch wieder durch ganz England geschleift?", fragte sie nun. „Wo ist er eigentlich?"

„Wir haben Schottland diesmal ausgelassen und er bringt den Wagen wieder weg", meinte Remus knapp.

„Harry, willst du noch was essen oder gleich auf dein Zimmer?", fragte er nun.

„Ich bin einfach nur alle, ich geh auf mein Zimmer und schlafe ein wenig."

„OK, ich bring dich hin, wir haben dich umquartiert – du schläfst jetzt allein in Sirius' altem Zimmer", meint Tonks und zog ihn die Treppe hinauf.

Harry war überrascht, was sich alles in der Zeit getan hatte, in der er weg gewesen war – auch der Flur in ersten Stock war jetzt weiß gestrichen und an den Wänden hingen Bilder von Landschaften sowie Tieren wie Einhörnern, Hippogreifen, Drachen und anderen magischen Geschöpfen.

„So, das ist dein Zimmer."Tonks öffnete die letzte Tür im Gang. Harry betrat den Raum und kam sich vor, als wäre er im Gryffindorturm. Er schaute auf die gegenüberliegende Wand auf drei weitere Türen – Tonks erzählte ihm, dass die Türen in ein Bad, in den begehbaren Schrank und in ein kleines Arbeitszimmer führten –, auf der rechten Seite des Zimmer stand ein riesiges Himmelbett mit zwei Nachtschränkchen und auf der linken Seite des Zimmer waren zwei große Fenster mit Blick auf einen Park, den Harry nicht kannte, und eine Kommode aufgestellt. Ein Kamin, vor dem noch ein Schaukelstuhl stand, war in der gleichen Wand wie die Zimmertür eingelassen. Alles war in rot und schwarz gehalten.

„Wow, das ist mal ein Zimmer!"

„Ich habe gehofft, dass es dir gefällt", meinte Tonks. „Ich habe es nämlich für unseren kleinen Wildfang eingerichtet."

Harry verdrehte die Augen. „Tonks!"

„Schon gut, Harry, aber ich durfte es keinen erzählen und ich brauch auch meinen Spaß."Sie grinste breit.

„Hast du denn keinen Spaß mit Remus?"Harry, der die Frage eigentlich nur so fallen gelassen hatte, fand die Reaktion von Tonks umso schöner.

Sie lief rosa an, antwortet verlegen lächelnd: „Doch, doch, aber nun ... du wolltest, glaube ich, schlafen gehen. Nacht, Harry", schloss die Tür und war verschwunden.

Harry überlegte kurz, was denn in sie gefahren war, bevor er einen Rundgang durch sein privates Reich machte. Als Tonks ihm in der Eingangshalle gesagt hatte, er würde in das Zimmer von Sirius gehen, hatte er kurz mit dem Gedanken gespielt, dies abzulehnen, nun war er aber froh, dass er Tonks gefolgt war und zog sich fürs Schlafengehen um. Er vollzog noch sein Bettritual, aber ohne die Türen magisch zu verschließen, und schlief ein.

Harry träumte von Mercedes, wie die beiden lachend im Garten der Dursley saßen und quatschten, dann verschwamm das Bild und er sah wieder die beiden Duellanten, die sich in einer wahnsinnigen Geschwindigkeit Flüche zuwarfen und diesen auswichen oder Gegenstände in den Weg warfen, damit sie nicht getroffen wurden. Dann kamen die beiden Schachspieler, die verwirrt auf eine Seite des Brettes schauten. Und anschließend kamen seine normalen Alpträume vom Friedhof, dem Ministerium und Voldemort.

**KRACH!**

Er lag auf dem Fußboden seines neuen Zimmers, die Sonne schien durch die Fenster und zeigte einen wunderschönen Sommertag. Harry wurde langsam wach – Samstag im Grimmauld Place, er überlegte gerade, was er nun machen wollte, als _Plopp!_ ...

„Guten Morgen, Harry. Sir hat Besuch und Dobby war so frei, ihn in den Salon zu führen."

„Äh, danke, Dobby. Wer ist denn gekommen?"

„Zwei der Weasley und Miss Granger."

Harry sprang auf, zog sich schnell etwas an und ging in den Salon, wo er Ron, Ginny und Hermine freundlich begrüßte. Er schaute sich die drei kurz an, Ron war gewachsen, er war jetzt etwa eins achtzig aber nicht mehr so schlaksig, Hermine war auch gewachsen, hatte Ihre Haare aber verändert – nicht mehr die buschigen Locken sondern leicht gewellte Haare, die bis zu den Schulterblättern reichten. Sie wie auch Ginny waren eindeutig älter geworden, was man an gewissen Rundungen erkennen konnte. Ginny hatte sich außer den Kurven nicht groß verändert, ihre Haare gingen ihr jetzt fast bis zur Hüfte, nur ihre Augen wirkten irgendwie trüber.

„He, Alter, endlich bei deinen Verwandten rausgekommen?", stellte Ron fest.

„He, Harry, du warst dieses Jahr aber besonders schreibfaul", sagte Hermine, lächelte ihn aber an.

„Mann, ihr habt echt was aus dem Schuppen gemacht", sagte Gin anerkennend.

Harry schaute verlegen und sagte dann: „Sorry, Hermine, war ein wenig stressig und was die Renovierung betrifft, muss ich sagen, dass das Remus, Tonks, Dobby und Winky waren."Bei den letzten Namen veränderte sich Hermines Gesichtsausdruck, doch bevor es aus ihr herausbrach, meinte Harry schnell: „Dobby und Winky sind frei, sie erhalten Lohn und Urlaub und haben oben im Dachgeschoß einen eigenen Raum."Hermine lächelte kurz und Ron, der das ganze beobachtet hatte, verdrehte die Augen, ohne das Hermine das sehen konnte, blieb ansonsten aber erstaunlich ruhig.

„Aber ich muss gestehen, ich bin gestern erst spät hierher gekommen, habe bis eben geschlafen"– er lächelte verlegen, als er ihre Gesichter sah – „und kenne so eigentlich nur den Flur im ersten Stock, die Eingangshalle, mein Zimmer und den Salon. Wollen wir in der Küche frühstücken und dann eine Tour durchs Haus machen?"

Ein zustimmendes Nicken und alle machten sich auf den Weg in Richtung Küche, diese war nicht renoviert, aber von den Hauselfen auf Hochglanz gebracht worden.

„Was wünschen Harry?", piepse ihm Winky, die gerade am Herd stand, zu.

„Wir wollten frühstücken", meinte Harry und wollte sich gerade setzen, als Winky ihn entsetzt anschaute und sagte: „Aber nicht hier in der Küche, Harry, Frühstück ist nebenan im Esszimmer."Mit einer tiefen Verbeugung und einigen Handbewegungen schob sie die vier aus der Küche heraus Richtung Esszimmer.

Ron lächelte Harry an. „Mann, die ist ja schlimmer als meine Mom, wenn es um die Küche geht."

Sie gingen ins Esszimmer, wo auch schon Remus und Tonks saßen und frühstückten, Harry und die andere begrüßten sie kurz und setzten sich zu den beiden an den Tisch, als Winky auch schon mit einem großen Tablett voller Rührei mit Schinken, kleinen Würstchen, Toast und Marmelade sowie je einer Kanne Kaffee und Tee plus Tassen ankam.

Sie unterhielten sich während des Essens über die Ferien und Harry erzählte kurz über die Dursley, vergaß aber Mercedes zu erwähnen, was Tonks mit einem skeptischen Seitenblick kommentierte, und darüber, dass er ein wenig Unterricht in Selbstverteidigung im Kulturzentrum bekommen hatte. Ron schaute ihn an („Wozu brauchst du denn das, wir haben doch unsere Stäbe?"), beließ es aber dabei.

Die drei brachten Harry kurz auf den neusten Stand bezüglich der Sicherheitsvorkehrungen, wobei sich bei Ron und Ginny kaum etwas verändert hatte, Hermines Haus jetzt durch ein Antiapparierfeld und andere Schutzzauber überwacht wurde und Mitglieder des Ordens oder auch Auroren Streife durch das Wohngebiet gingen. Hermine meinte zwar, dass einige von denen in einem Muggelviertel auffielen wie bunte Hunde, aber sonst wäre das auch kein Problem.

„Wie lange könnt ihr eigentlich bleiben?", fragte Harry.

„Ich soll nächste Woche zu Charlie und so eine Art Praktikum machen, bis dahin darf ich hier bleiben, hat Mom gesagt", meinte Ron freudig.

„Ich fahre mit meinen Eltern in den Urlaub und treffe sie Montag am Flughafen. Solange kann ich auch hier bleiben, wenn ich darf", sagte Hermine.

Ginny maulte nur: „Ich bleibe die ganze Zeit im Fuchsbau und mit etwas Glück darf ich zu Fred und George in die Winkelgasse."

„Klasse", meinte Harry, dann fiel ihm ein, dass er ja gar nicht wusste, ob schon so viele Zimmer renoviert waren. „Remus, haben wir genug Zimmer für die drei?"

„Wenn Hermine und Ginny sich wieder ein Zimmer teilen, kriegen wir sie unter. Wir renovieren die anderen Zimmer noch – Tonks und ich besprechen gerade die Einrichtung, willst du uns helfen?"

„Nein, ich möchte euch nicht stören, ihr beide seit schon ein gutes Team. Wir machen mal einen kleinen Streifzug durch das Haus, OK?"Remus nickte ihnen zu und Tonks funkelte Harry kurz mit ihren Augen an bevor auch sie lächelte.

„Wir fangen am besten im Keller an, oder?", fragte Harry und alle drei nickten.

Im Keller war ein großer Übungs- und Duellraum, er war so groß wie der Raum der Wünsche in Hogwarts und wurde durch Fackeln an den Wänden beleuchtet, an denen lauter Schwerter, Säbel und Degen hingen und einige Vitrinen mit Dolchen und ähnlichen Waffen standen.

„Hier könne wir die nächsten DA-Treffen machen", scherzte Harry. Ron und Hermine lachten, Ginny schaute sich nur sehnsüchtig um.

Der nächsten Raum, den sie betraten, war eine gut eingerichtetes Zaubertranklabor. Sie schauten sich um und sahen, dass sogar die Zutaten alle noch im guten Zustand waren. „Na, Harry, da kannst du ja für das nächste Schuljahr üben, oder?", frage Hermine.

„Hermine, wir haben Ferien!", begannen die anderen im Chor.

„Ich meine ja nur, wenn man solche Möglichkeiten hat, sollte man Sie auch nutzen", fauchte Hermine sie nun an.

Im Keller gab es noch drei andere Räume: Zwei waren entweder leer oder als Lagerraum benutzt, der dritte mit einer schweren Eisentür verschlossen, hinter der sich noch mal zwei durch Gitterwände getrennte Räume befanden. Harry schluckte, hier war Remus sicherlich in den Vollmondnächten.

„Ich kann mir zwar denken, wofür die jetzt sind", meinte Ginny, „aber ich will erst gar nicht wissen was die Blacks früher hier gemacht haben", sagte sie und schüttelte sich. Die anderen drei nickten nur stumm.

Da sie im Erdgeschoß fast alle Zimmer kannten, gingen sie gleich in den einzigen unbekannten Raum. Sie öffneten die Doppelflügeltür und standen in einen großen Saal. Er war weiß gehalten und mit Stuck verziert. Die Decke war bemalt mit Motiven wie kleinen Engeln oder Planeten, an den Wänden hingen große Spiegel, die von Säulen unterbrochen wurden, so dass der Raum riesig wirkte.

„Jetzt musst du wohl tanzen lernen, Alter."

Harry lächelte schief und machte sich mit den anderen auf den Weg in den ersten Stock, wo der Salon war, den sie schon kannten, dort waren auch die Zimmer von Remus und Tonks sowie Harrys Zimmer und die Räume wo die drei schlafen sollten. Die letzten beiden Zimmer hatten je ein Kamin, ein großes Bett, einen Schreibtisch, einen Kleiderschrank und ein eigenes Badezimmer.

„Nicht schlecht, Harry, aber man merkt, dass du nicht dekoriert hast", witzelte Ron und zeigte auf Verzierungen wie Blümchen oder Porzellanfiguren. Harry guckte empört und alle vier lachten laut auf.

Sie gingen in den zweiten Stock, in dem es weitere 6 Zimmer gab, aber Dobby sagte ihnen, dass sie ihn dort bitte alleine lassen sollten, da noch renoviert würde. Sie waren gerade bei der Treppe angekommen und wollten Richtung Dachgeschoss gehen, als ein Schrei aus einem Raum im zweiten Stock kam, der ihnen die Nackenhaare aufstellte.

Sie rannten in die Richtung, aus der sie den Schrei gehört hatten, und Harry erinnerte sich daran, dass es das Zimmer war, in dem letztes Jahr Seidenschnabel gelebt hatte. Sie öffneten die Tür und erstarrten für einen Moment. Hermine dreht sich weg und vergrub dabei ihr Gesicht in Ron Brust. Dieser, Harry und Ginny wurde kreideweiß. Vor ihnen breitet sich eine Blutlache aus, Seidenschnabel, der immer noch mit seine scharfen Krallen auf etwas eintrat, musste irgendjemand angegriffen haben.

„Dobby!", schrie Harry.

Nun hörte er Schritte von hinten, er drehte sich um und sah Tonks und Remus, die auf sie zugestürmt sowie Winky und Dobby, die aus einen weiteren Zimmer in der Etage gelaufen kamen.

„Dobby, du lebst!", rief Harry nun aus.

Der Hauself schaute verwirrt. „Harry, Sir, Dobby ist wohlauf, er war im Spielzimmer mit Winky renovieren."

„Ich dachte, Seidenschnabel hätte dich angegriffen."Bei diesen Satz zeigte er nach hinten, wo Seidenschnabel jetzt ruhig stand und das Blut sich immer weiter ausbreitete.

„Kreacher", rief Remus trocken und mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes schloss er die Tür.

„Es ist besser, wenn ihr vier erstmal woanders hingeht während Tonks, Dobby und ich uns um Seidenschnabel und Kreacher kümmern", sagte Remus. „Winky, du bringst den vieren bitte etwas Tee – am besten in die Bibliothek."

Harry fand diese Idee gut, zumal Hermine – an Rons Brust geklammert – angefangen hatte zu weinen. Ginny schaut wie Ron und Harry etwas bleich um die Nase aus, war sonst aber wohlauf. Sie gingen Richtung Dachboden, da sie schon überall gewesen waren und noch keine Bibliothek gesehen hatten und es das logischste war.

Der Flur im Dachboden war noch nicht renoviert und es gab nur zwei Türen: Eine in der hinteren Ecke – verdeckt durch eine Wendeltreppe, welche wohl auf eine Art Dachterrasse führte –, von der Harry vermutete, dass sie die von Dobbys und Winkys Zimmer war, und eine gleich am Anfang des Flures. Er öffnete sie und stand in einer großen Bibliothek.

Der Raum war ringsherum mit Regalen bestückt (nur unterbrochen von einen Kamin), in der Mitte stand eine großer Tisch und vereinzelt waren vier Sessel, kleiner Tischchen und kleinere Regalen im Raum verteilt. Die Bücherregale – Harry schätze Sie auf fünf Meter Höhe (der Raum musste magisch vergrößert worden sein) – hatten auf halber Höhe eine kleinen Empore mit Geländer, die über eine Treppe in der hinteren rechten Ecke zu erreichen war und mit der man auch an die oberen Bücher gelangen konnte.

„Wow", meinte Ginny. „Hier werden wir Hermine nicht wieder rausbekommen."

Ron wollte seine kleine Schwester gerade anmaulen, weil Hermine sich immer noch bei ihm angelehnt hatte und schniefte, wurde aber durch ein _Plopp!_ und Winkys piepsigen Stimme unterbrochen.

„Hier ist der Tee, Harry, und einige Sandwiches, Sir."

„Danke, Winky", murmelte Harry und ging zum Tisch.

Eine Stille trat ein, die Harry nach einer kurzen Zeit durchbrach. „Hermine, ich weiß, dass du das anders siehst, aber er hat seine gerechte Strafe bekommen."

Ginny nickte zustimmend und Hermine antwortete: „Ich weine nicht nur wegen Kreacher, Harry", brach dann aber ab.

„Sirius?", fragte Harry und Hermine nickte.

„Hermine, du kannst seinen Namen in meiner Anwesenheit ruhig aussprechen. Ich bin darüber zwar noch nicht hinweg, aber es tut nicht mehr so weh", meinte Harry ernst, sagte dann aber mit einen Lächeln: „Ginny hat vollkommen recht, wo soll Dobby dein Bett hinstellen?"

Hermine boxte Harry auf den Arm, stimmte dann aber in das Lachen der anderen mit ein.

Sie tranken den Tee, aßen einige der Sandwiches und erzählten kurz über Geschehnisse des letzen Jahres, währenddessen Hermine schon auf Erkundungstour durch die Bibliothek war, so – zu Harrys Erstaunen – auch Ginny. Nachdem sie genug gegessen hatten, machten sie sich in Richtung Dachterrasse auf.

Oben angelangt sahen sie eigentlich nur grün und Horizont, weil um die ganze, ungefähr fünfzig Quadratmeter große Terrasse eine Hecke gepflanzt war, die wohl einen Meter fünfzig maß.

„Klasse, hier können wir grillen und sonnenbaden", freute sich Ron und die Mädchen nickten eifrig.

Denn Rest des Tages verbrachten die vier oben auf der Dachterrasse. Das Thema Kreacher wurde nicht mehr angeschnitten, außer Hermine war, so glaubte Harry, auch keiner wirklich traurig darüber, dass _Schnäbelchen_ ihn getötet hatte. Harry hatte, während sie kurz unten waren und Sachen zum Sonnen zusammensuchten, Dobby und Winky beauftragt, vier Liegen und einen Tisch mit kühlen Getränken nach oben zu bringen.

Nun lagen Sie faul rum, ließen sich die Sonne auf den Pelz brennen und spielten etwas Zaubererschach oder Snape Explodiert. Harry der gerade so tat, als würde er dösen, beobachtete seine Freunde aus dem Augenwinkel. Ron und Hermine spielten eine Partie Schach und Harry hatte das Gefühl, Ron versuchte absichtlich zu verlieren. Ginny lag auf ihrer Liege und las, Harry betrachtet Ginny eine ganze Weile – irgendetwas stimmte mit ihr nicht, es war nicht die fröhlich zu allen Späßen bereite Schwester der Zwillinge.

_Plopp!_

„Harry und seine Gäste möchten bitte zu Master Lupin und Miss Tonks in das Esszimmer kommen, das Abendbrot ist gleich fertig", piepste Dobby und verschwand sofort wieder.

Sie gingen in ihre Zimmer und zogen sich um, kurze Zeit später waren alle im Esszimmer. Sie setzten sich und wollten anfangen zu essen als Remus begann zu sprechen.

„Also, Tonks und ich haben"– Harry schaute verwirrt zu Tonks, diese schaute überrascht, wurde aber leicht rosa – „den Vorfall überprüft, bei den Kreacher gestorben ist, so wie wir das erkennen konnten, hat er Seidenschnabel mit einen Stock angegriffen und der hat sich nur verteidigt."_Ach darum geht's._ – Harry hatte gedacht, Remus würde etwas anderes sagen.

„Trotzdem, Harry, müssen wir entscheiden, was wir mit Seidenschnabel machen. Er kann nicht für immer hier bleiben, das wäre nicht gut für ihn."

„Ich habe da eine Idee, Professor Lupin."

„Nenn mich Remus, Ron, so wie die anderen hier auch. Ich bin nicht mehr euer Professor."

„Nun ja, Remus, kann er nicht zurück in den Verbotenen Wald? Über die Sache ist doch schon Gras gewachsen und das Ministerium hat hoffentlich besseres zu tun, als Hippogreife zu jagen."

„Gute Idee, was meinst du, Harry?"

„Mich würde es zwar nicht stören, wenn er bleiben würde, aber es ist für ihn dort bestimmt schöner."

„OK, dann werde ich Professor Dumbledore fragen, ob wir ihn zurückbringen dürfen."

Sie aßen nun und gingen dann in den Salon, unterhielten sich noch einige Zeit über das Geschehene sowie über das Haus und die Arbeiten die schon erledigt worden waren. Tonks brachte hin und wieder eine Einlage und verwandelte Ihre Nase oder Ohren und nach und nach wurden sie müde und gingen ins Bett.


	6. Sechtzehn

_Moin, ihr da_

_Auf ungerade Chap nur wenige Rewiews oder was ?_

**6. Kapitel: Sechtzehn**

Harry wachte auf und schaute auf seine Uhr: Mitternacht war gerade vorbei. Er lächelte und sagte zu sich selbst, dass er, solange er sich erinnern konnte, wie immer am 31.07. um null Uhr wach war. „Happy Birthday, Harry", murmelte er.

Harry stand auf, zog sich seinen _Ninniku yoroi_ an und schlich Richtung Dachterrasse. Auf der Wendeltreppe angekommen, stutze er kurz. Jemand kam aus der Bibliothek, Harry erkannte Ginny, die wieder traurig und missmutig schaute. Er wollte sie ansprechen, hielt sich aber zurück, als ihm einfiel, was er gerade anhatte – er wollte und durfte ihr das ja nicht zeigen. Also ging er auf die Dachterrasse und übte noch ein wenig _Taijutsu_ und _Bôjutsu._ Da er kein _Katana_ hatte, konnte er _Ninja ken_ schlecht üben – er würde sich schnellstmöglich eins besorgen, dachte er sich, bevor er wieder in sein Zimmer ging und die restliche Nacht schlief.

Als Harry aufwachte, war es trotzdem noch sehr früh – _wenn man immer Alpträume hat, schläft man wohl nicht mehr viel_, dachte er sich, stand auf und ging diesmal in seinen normalen Anziehsachen auf die Dachterrasse. Er wollte gerade mit seinen _Tai Chi_ beginnen, als Remus kam und ihn anlächelte.

„Wollen wir zusammen trainieren?"Harry nickte nur.

Als sie ihre Übungen beendet hatten, gingen sie zum großen Saal. Remus hatte ihm zuvor zum Geburtstag gratuliert und gemeint, sein Geschenk würde er später bekommen.

Als er den Saal betrat, kam ihm eine Schockwelle entgegen.

„Happy Birthday, Harry!"

Harry schüttelte die nächste Zeit nur Hände und wurde in Umarmungen gezogen. Es war ihm diesmal aber nicht peinlich, im Mittelpunkt des Interesses zu stehen, da alle hier seine Freunde waren und sie es nicht taten, weil er der Junge war, der Voldemort vertrieben hatte. Harry musste sich erstmal einen Überblick darüber verschaffen, wer eigentlich da war. Außer den fünf vom Vortag waren da noch: Mr. und Mrs. Weasley, Fred und George, Bill in Begleitung von Fleur, Mad-Eye, Shaklebolt und Mundungus.

Nun wurde Harry gedrängt, die Geschenke auszupacken. Von Mr. und Mrs. Weasley bekam er einen Pullover sowie eine riesige Geburtstagstorte, von den Zwillingen gab es das neuste von der Scherzartikelfront, von Bill und Fleur ein Buch über den Umgang mit anderen magischen Lebewesen. – Bill zog ihn kurz beiseite und sagte, dass einer seiner Vorgesetzen ihm einen Brief gegeben hatte, den er nun Harry überreichte:

_Sehr geehrter Mister Potter,_

_die Kobolde von Gringotts gratulieren Ihnen zu Ihrem 16. Geburtstag._

_Gez.,_

_Ragnok._

Bill, der über die Schulter mitgelesen hatte, meinte nur: „Ich glaube, unser Geschenk war sinnlos – wenn dir die Kobolde schon zum Geburtstag gratulieren, kannst du sicherlich mit anderen Lebewesen umgehen."

Von Mundungus bekam er einen Zauberstabhalter für den Unterarm, der magisch mit dem Zauberstab verbunden war. Sollte er ihn mal fallen lassen oder ähnliches, würde der Stab immer wieder zurück zum Halter fliegen. Er sollte ihn nur nicht offen zeigen, es könnte sein, dass er nicht ganz den Vorschriften entspräche, sagte Dung noch beiläufig.

Von Remus, Tonks, Mad-Eye Moody und Kingsley Shaklebolt gab es einen Gutschein über die ‚_Grundausbildung zum Auroren'_ (die vier würden ihn innerhalb der nächsten Wochen in Kampftechniken einweisen) – wenn er wollte, würde diese Ausbildung morgen beginnen. Von Ron, Hermine und Ginny gab es Unmengen von Süßigkeiten, einen Hausaufgabenplaner und ein Buch mit dem Titel _‚Warum Männer saufen und Frauen zu zweit Pipi machen gehen'_. Hermine sagte ihm noch, er könne das Buch ruhig auch mal Ron geben.

Harry war einfach nur glücklich, dass alle zu seinem Geburtstag erschienen waren, es war eine schöne Feier, die sich über den ganzen Tag erstreckte. Alle unterhielten sich ungezwungen und Harry hatte das Gefühl, das Voldemort wenigstens für einige Stunden von allen vergessen war.

Zum Nachmittag merkte er, dass Ginny wieder verschwunden war. Da er sie sowieso etwas fragen wollte, ging er Richtung Bibliothek, denn er war sich sicher, dass er sie dort finden würde. Als er den Raum betrat, saß sie auf einen Sessel, hatte ein Buch aufgeschlagen auf dem Tisch liegen, schaute aber gedankenverloren in die Flammen des Kamins.

„He, was machst du hier so alleine?"

Ginny erschrak – sie hatte ihn wohl nicht gehört als er die Bibliothek betreten hatte „Ich freue mich meines Lebens und wollte dir nicht deine Feier versauen, was machst du hier?"Sie sah in etwas misstrauisch an.

„Ich habe gesehen, dass du gegangen bist, alleine – also kein Pipi", sie lächelte schief, „und als du nicht wiederkamst, wollte ich sehen, wo du steckst."

Als sie nicht antwortete, holte er sich einen zweiten Sessel und stellte ihn neben ihren. „Wieso bist du so schlecht drauf?"

Sie schaute verblüfft. „So offensichtlich?"

„Naja, wenn es selbst mir auffällt."Er grinste.

„Es ist, ach ... eigentlich ist es nichts, Harry."

„Das sage ich auch immer, wenn ich niemanden nerven will oder alles von mir abblocke."Er sah sie auffordernd an.

„Ach, Harry, Frauenprobleme ..."

Harry wurde erst rot und sagte dann aber: „Hat es was mit Dean oder Michael zu tun? Oder doch mehr?"Er schluckte kurz – wenn das Thema in diese Richtung gehen würde, könnte er ihr wohl kaum einen sinnvollen Ratschlag geben.

„Nein, nicht die beiden. Michael ist Geschichte und mit Dean kann ich mir zwar momentan nur Briefe schreiben, aber es läuft alles gut." Sie lächelte vor sich hin.

„Also doch mehr", antwortete Harry nun etwas erleichtert.

„Seit wann interessiert es dich, was ich mache?", blaffte sie auf einmal los und schaute ihn angriffslustig an.

„Seitdem ich dich fast in den Tod geschickt habe", antwortete Harry ruhig, aber in seinen Augen verschwand für einen Augenblick der Glanz.

Nur wurde Ginny rot. „Harry, ich wollte da mit hin und du hättest mich auch nicht davon abhalten können."Harry starrte nur ins Feuer.

„Also gut,"– sie warf ihre Hände in die Höhe – „ich bin in letzter Zeit sauer auf meine liebe Familie, weil ich diese ewigen Nesthäkchensprüche leid bin. Alle sind die nächsten Wochen weg, nur das kleine Ginnyleinchen darf mit Mami im Fuchsbau hausen!"

„Oh, das tut mir Leid, ehrlich, Ginny."Harry sah sie aufrichtig an und begann in seinem Hinterkopf an einer Lösung zu arbeiten.

„Schon gut, geh mal runter zu deiner Fete – du bist schließlich der Ehrengast –, ich komme auch gleich wieder runter."Sie lächelte müde.

Harry, der sie eigentlich noch was fragen wollte, ging wieder runter zur Feier. Er wunderte sich über die Haarfarben einiger Gäste, doch auf eine kurze Nachfrage bei Ron – dieser hatte giftgrüne Haare – bekam er nur einen Fingerzeig in Richtung Fred und George.

„Mrs. Weasley?"– Heute mit blauen Haaren. „Harry, nenn mich Molly."

„Äh, ja, Molly, können wir uns mal kurz unterhalten?"Eine skeptisch blickende Molly kam näher, und Harry, der sich noch nicht sicher war, wie er sie am besten überreden konnte, seiner Bitte nachzukommen, holte kurz tief Luft und begann dann zu reden: „Molly, ich war gerade in der Bibliothek bei Ginny, sie ist dort am Lesen wegen ihrer ZAGs dieses Jahr."Molly schaute nun etwas verwirrt. „Sie sagte mir, dass sie die Zeit nutzen wolle, schon mal zu schauen, weil die Bibliothek so unfangreich sei"– Harry schaut zu Boden, als würde er sich für die Bibliothek schämen – „aber sie in der nächsten Zeit ja nicht hier sei und so keine Gelegenheit habe, etwas nachzuschlagen."Harry schaute ihr jetzt wieder ins Gesicht. „Deshalb wollte ich euch anbieten, dass Ginny – natürlich nur wenn sie es auch möchte – weiterhin hier bleiben kann um zu lernen."Molly schaute ihn nun skeptisch und ungläubig an.

In diesen Augenblick wurden sie von einer aufdringlichen Eule unterbrochen. Harry nahm ihr einen Brief und eine Schachtel ab. In der Schachtel lagen eine der falschen Galleonen, die den DA-Mitgliedern letztes Jahr überreicht worden waren, und eine Packung Schokofrösche. Anschließend las er den beigelegten Brief:

_Lieber Harry,_

_ich gratuliere dir ganz lieb zu deinen Geburtstag und hoffe, dass du bis jetzt schöne Ferien gehabt hast._

_Deine Cho._

_PS: Das ist nicht meine, sondern die von Marietta._

Molly, die den Brief gesehen hatte – wohl aber vor allen die Herzchen an Rand des Briefes –, lächelte nun wieder. Harry, dem diese Veränderung aufgefallen war, sagte sofort: „Molly, Ginny ist eine Schulkameradin und die Schwester von Ron – mehr ist da nicht." Er lächelte verlegen und wedelte mit dem Brief in seiner Hand.

Molly, jetzt anscheinend wieder etwas beruhigt, schaute kurz liebevoll zu ihren Mann und meinte dann mehr zu sich selbst als zu Harry: „Wir könnten dann doch alleine an den See", drehte sich wieder zu Harry und sagte: „Ich werde mit Ginny darüber reden, ob sie dein Angebot annehmen will. Wir haben nichts dagegen, aber Tonks und Remus bleiben doch hier, oder?"

„Sie haben mir nicht gesagt, ob sie irgendwelche Aufgaben haben", antwortet Harry offen und ehrlich, „aber so, wie ich Professor Dumbledore kenne, werden immer Leute des Ordens auf mich aufpassen." Er lächelte schief.

„Gut. Oh, da ist Ginny, ich werde sie gleich mal fragen."

Harry dachte _manchmal habe ich echt Glück_ und wedelte mit dem Brief – ohne den wäre die ganze Aktion in die Hose gegangen. Er sah nun zu Ginny, die sich mit Ihrer Mutter unterhielt. Diese schaute kurz zu ihm, etwas überrascht, aber breit grinsend, und blinzelte, bevor sie sich wieder zu ihrer Mutter drehte.

Harry, der nun ans Kuchenbuffet getreten war, wurde von Ginny kurze Zeit später eingeholt.

„Danke!"

„Wofür?"

„Dass du mich aus meinen Gefängnis befreit hast, aber wieso dieser Quatsch von wegen Lernen?"Sie sah ihn neugierig an

„Ich dachte, dass deine Mutter sonst auf komische Gedanken kommen würde", sagte er und machte einen wegwerfende Handbewegung, „kam sie ja auch, aber der Brief von Cho hat dich gerettet."

Ginny runzelte die Stirn, wurde leicht rosa, lächelte und meinte dann gespielt verlegen: „Hast du denn etwa Hintergedanken, Harry James Potter?"

„Ja, aber nicht solche, wie du oder Tonks haben."Harry grinste diabolisch.

„Was, wie, Hintergedanken?"Ginny schaute verwirrt. „Harry, was hast du vor?"

„Nichts schlimmes, du kannst auch nein sagen, aber lass uns morgen darüber reden."Er sah sie mahnend an. „Hier sind zu viele Ohren."

Er ließ eine verwirrt dreinblickende Ginny stehen, nahm sich ein Stück Kuchen und ging zu den Zwillingen, die sich in eine Ecke gesetzt hatten und ihre Arbeit bewunderten. „Oh, das Geburtstagkind", meinte Fred und George vollendete den Satz mit: „und unser Manipulierer. Nimm Platz, Harry!"

„Ich muss echt sagen, deine Haare beißen sich mit deiner Augenfarbe", meinte Fred

„Echt, Alter, gelb passt nicht zu dir", sagte George und die beiden grinsten.

Harry kontrollierte seine Haare – knallgelb –, und grinste die beiden an. „Was meinst du mit Manipulierer?"

„Wir meinen die Show mit Mom für Ginny."Sie beiden nickten zu der lächelnden Ginny und der nun in ein Gespräch mit Mr. Weasley vertieften Molly.

„Welche Show?"– „Harry, wir sind es, die Superzwillinge"– sie klopften sich auf die Brust – „hör also auf, außerdem finden wir es in Ordnung. Ginny ist nicht das Baby, das Mom, Dad und Ron gerne noch hätten, aber sag ihr das ja nicht – damit kann man sie klasse ärgern."Die beiden grinsten Harry an.

„Ich wollte mit euch über das nächste Jahr reden, was treib ihr so?", fing Harry an, um das Thema in eine andere Richtung zu lenken.

„Wir und Lee werden weiter den Laden hochbringen, wir haben schon kleine Absprachen mit Zonkos getroffen, wenn unsere Hauptkunden wieder zur Schule müssen", sagte Fred.

„Wir sind dem Orden beigetreten – logisch, oder? – aber bis auf kleinere Überwachungen von Personen und Informationsbeschaffungen aus der Winkelgasse läuft da auch nichts. Wieso fragst du?", wollte Georg wissen.

„Ich habe vor, die DA etwas umzustrukturieren, und wollte wissen, ob ihr als externe dort mitmachen wollt – natürlich, ohne dem Orden etwas zu erzählen."

Die beiden schauten sich nur kurz an und meinten dann im Chor: „Natürlich, was können wir wie tun?"

Harry grinste. „Ich weiß noch nichts genaues. Ich bin noch am planen und überprüfe gerade meine Möglichkeiten. Was ist eigentlich mit Angelina und Alicia?"

„Harry, Finger weg von den beiden! – Unsere Schwester kannst du haben, aber die sind tabu."Beide schauten ihn vorwurfsvoll an.

„Was, wie? Ne, ich will weder was von den beiden, noch von Ginny", antwortete ein etwas überraschter und verwirrter Harry.

„Ach, schade, und wir dachten, wir bekämen einen berühmten Schwager."Beide guckte traurig zu Boden, grinsten dann aber Harry an und meinten: „War nur ein Test, wollten wissen, warum du Ginny hilfst."

„DA-Umstrukturierung", meinte Harry vielsagend. „Aber sagt ihr nichts, ich will nicht, dass die anderen erfahren, was ich vorhabe, oder dass auch welche außerhalb der Schule mit von der Partie sind. Und was machen die beiden jetzt, außer an euern Lippen zu hängen?"

„Alicia hat im Ministerium angefangen, in der Gehaltsstelle, und Angelina hat eine Ausbildung zur Heilerin in St. Mungo angefangen", sagten beide abwechselnd, was Harry auch nicht anders erwartet hatte.

„Soso, könnten auch nützlich sein, fragt sie doch mal, ob sie noch Interesse haben – aber nicht so direkt, wenn ihr wisst, was ich meine ..."Die beiden zwinkerten Harry zu.

„Ihr könnt natürlich auch Lee fragen, sofern ihr ihn als seine Vorgesetzten etwas so gefährliches machen lasst."Harry grinste die beiden an.

„Wir prüfen seinen Arbeitsvertrag", meinte Fred. „Wegen seiner Krankheitsregelung", sagte Georg und alle drei prusteten los.

Nachdem sie sich wieder beruhigt hatten, fragte Harry: „Sagt mal, was ist eigentlich aus Percy geworden? Ich habe mich nicht getraut, die anderen zu fragen."

„Lass das man lieber bleiben, Harry, Percy traut sich wohl nicht in die Nähe von Mom und Dad, er hat wohl Angst, dass sie ihm seinen Fehltritt von letztem Jahr nicht verzeihen und ihn Vorwürfe machen oder so was. Außerdem ist er ins Archiv versetzt worden – so wie mir das Alicia erzählt hat – und das wird seinem Ego auch nicht helfen. Wir schätzen, er ist einfach unzufrieden mit seiner ganzen Situation und will nicht unter Mutters Rockzipfel kriechen",

sagten die beiden ruhig.

„Habt ihr ihm seine Eskapaden vom letzten Jahr verziehen?", wollte Harry wissen.

„Naja, er war schon immer ein Idiot, aber er ist ein Weasley, oder?"Harry lächelte und nickte den beiden zu.

Eine weitere Eule mit einen länglichen Paket an ihren Füßen kam ins Zimmer gesegelt und landete vor Harry. Dieser befreite sie von ihrer Last und gab ihr ein Stück von seinem Kuchen, woraufhin sie sich gelb färbte und überstürzt davonflog. Allgemeines Gelächter drang durch den Saal.

Als Harry sein Geschenk auspackte, blitzten seine Augen vor Überraschung auf. Es war ein _Katana_, der Griff und die Schwertscheide waren von schwarzer Farbe und mit einigen Schriftzeichen versehen, die Harry nicht entziffern konnte. Auf der Klinge konnte er das Familienzeichen des _Takeshige_-Clans erkennen. Anbei lag eine kleine Notiz:

_Junger Schüler,_

_ich hoffe, du kannst jetzt besser _Ninja ken_ üben, dieses Schwert ist eins der beiden _Katanas_ des _Takeshige_-Clans. Es wurde unseren Vorfahren vom Prinzregenten Shotoku Taishi überreicht. Bitte ehre es und pflege es gut. Ich wünsche dir noch einen schönen Geburtstag._

_Yoji Takeshige._

_PS: Grüße Remus von mir._

Fred und George schauten auf das _Katana_ „Hübsches Käsemesser, Harry", meinte Sie trocken.

Remus, der sich das Ganze aus der Ferne angesehen hatte, winkte Harry zu sich herüber.

„Schöne Grüße von Yoji, Remus", sagte Harry, als er ihn erreicht hatte.

„Oh, danke, ich glaube, in den vier Wochen deines Unterrichtes ist mehr passiert, als du gestern deinen Freunden erzählt hast, oder Harry?"Er schaute auf das _Katana_ und lächelte Harry wissend an.

„Wieso, was meinst du?", fragte dieser etwas überrascht.

„Wenn ich die Schriftzeichen richtig deute, bedeuten sie, dass es sich um eines der Clan-Schwerter handelt und ich glaube nicht, dass Yoji es jedem schenken würde", sagte er und zeigte mit seinen Finger auf das Schwert.

„Ach, du kannst die Zeichen lesen? Ich darf dir nur nichts darüber erzählen, wie du dir vorstellen kannst", gestand Harry nun etwas verlegen.

„Ich kenne Yoji gut genug um zu wissen, was du meinst, Harry, du brauchst dich nicht dafür zu schämen – ich bin stolz auf dich und erfreut darüber, dass er dir soviel zutraut."Remus lächelte ihn aufrichtig an und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter.

Harry bemerkte, dass ihm Ginny mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen beobachtete, aber wieder wegsah, als Harry sich in ihre Richtung drehte.

Gegen zweiundzwanzig Uhr löste sich dann die Gesellschaft auf und alle, die im Grimmauld Place schliefen, gingen auf ihre Zimmer. Harry, der nun das erste Mal nach seiner Ankunft hier etwas Zeit hatte, nahm an seinen Schreibtisch Platz und sah sich das Buch von Salazar Slytherin genauer an.

Wie er schnell merkte, war es nicht ganz so einfach zu lesen, wie er noch bei Yoji gedacht hatte. Selbst das Latein machte ihm Probleme – von den Runen ganz zu schweigen. Er versuchte aber trotzdem etwas zu lesen. Wo er Probleme hatte, schrieb er sich die Wörter heraus und schlug sie in einen Buch nach, das Dobby ihm aus der Bibliothek geholt hatte.

Harry stellte fest, dass das Buch grob in drei Teile unterteilt war: Einer handelte von seinem Leben ab der Gründung Hogwarts, einer von Zaubertränken und Flüchen, und einer (der Teil, der ausschließlich in Runen war) handelte von irgendwelchen Absprachen und Treffen (falls er das richtig verstanden hatte).

Harry kam nur langsam in dem Buch voran, aber hatte schon etwas über die vier Gründer erfahren. Sie alle waren über eine lange Zeit Gefährten gewesen, bevor die Streitigkeiten begannen. Salazar schrieb, er wollte nie wirklich Freundschaft mit ihnen. Sie waren alle nett zu ihm, besonders Helga, aber es war einfach nicht seine Art, mit so vielen Menschen zusammenzuleben. Aber dr Rowena ihm das Leben gerettet hatte und er den armen Godric nicht alleine mit dem Damen lassen wollte, half er den dreien.

Nach einer Zeit wurden ihm aber das Zusammenleben mit den ganzen Schülern und auch die Streiterrein über die Auswahl zuviel und so verließ er die Schule. Er war etwas traurig, sein Haustier zurückzulassen – Harry schnaubte kurz auf –, aber es war mittlerweile einfach zu groß geworden und konnte sich schon alleine versorgen.

Er reiste durch Europa und hatte immer wieder Probleme mit anderen Zauberern oder magischen Geschöpfen. Und so machte er sich auf den Weg in Richtung Japan, von dem er gehört hatte, dass dort Tradition und Sitte, vor allen aber die Reinheit des Blutes noch stark geachtet waren. Auf der Reise machte er noch irgendwelche Bekanntschaften aber dieser Teil war wieder mit Runen geschrieben, so dass Harry ihn nicht lesen konnte.

Auch wenn das Buch ihn sehr interessierte, war er doch mittlerweile müde geworden. So bereitet Harry sich auf das Bett vor. Er leerte seinen Geist, was ihm heute an seinen Sechtzehnten richtig Freude machte – konnte er doch viel freudige Erlebnisse ablegen.

**Tmc2004** Dank für deine Rewiews ï


	7. Freunde oder mehr?

_Moin,_

_ich weiß es ist ein ungerades Chap, aber ihr dürft trotzdem Rewies schreiben :-)_

_pupp135: Definiere Beziehung nein gut ding bracht weile oder ;-)_

_dewsebi: Ich schätze Dobby hat die Biere versteckt ;-)_

****

**7. Kapitel: Freunde oder mehr?**

Beim Frühstück am nächsten Morgen – Harry hatte sein _Tai Chi_ schon beendet – verabschiedeten sich Hermine und Ron, denn sie wollten ja zu Charly und in den Urlaub. Ron stutze kurz, als er hörte, dass Ginny im Grimmauld Place bliebe, lächelte dann aber schelmisch. Ginny rammte ihm ihren Arm in die Rippen und sagte, dass sie immer noch was von Dean wolle, woraufhin Tonks, die sich auch von den beiden verabschiedet hatte, Harry kurz musterte. Dieser lächelte sie aber nur an.

Hermine entschuldigte sich dafür, dass Ron und sie Harry alleine lassen würde, aber Harry winkte ab und meinte das er genug mit dem ‚Geschenk von Remus, Tonks, Mad-Eye und Shacklebolt um die Ohren habe. Was Harry dann aber merkwürdig fand, war, dass Hermine und Ron zusammen zurück zum Fuchsbau reisten.

„Ginny", Harry und Ginny, die in den Salon gegangen waren, setzten sich in die bequemen Sessel, „sag mal, wird das mit Ron und Hermine jetzt endlich was?"

„Wie meinst du das denn?"

„Naja, sie haben sich kaum gestritten, er lässt sie im Schach gewinnen und sie fahren zurück in den Fuchsbau."

„Meiner Meinung nach ist mein großer Bruder langsam dabei, erwachsen zu werden. Hermine hat mir mal erzählt, dass Ron eigentlich schon ihr Typ wäre, mehr weiß ich aber auch nicht."

„Nun, Ginny, meine Bitte an dich, mmh ..."Harry wurde verlegen, was er von ihr wollte, war eigentlich sehr privat und sie müsste ihm schon sehr vertrauen, um einzuwilligen.

„Komm schon, Harry, was ist es?"

„Wie du sicherlich weißt, sollte ich letztes Jahr Okklumentik bei Snape lernen, das hat aber nicht geklappt. Dashalb habe ich mich die erste Zeit der Ferien mit Okklumentik und Legilimentik befasst, um es mir selber beizubringen. Jedoch weiß ich immer noch nicht, ob ich es merke, wenn jemand in mein Gehirn eindringt."

„Und was willst du von mir? Ich kann dazu auch nichts sagen."

„Ich weiß. Nun also ... ich dachte mir, dass ich, wenn ich Legilimentik auf dich anwenden würde, vielleicht diese Erfahrung für meine Okklumentik benutzen könnte."

„Was würde das denn für mich bedeuten? Du spazierst dann in meinen Gedanken herum, oder?"

„Nun ja, so einfach ist das nicht, ich würde irgendwelche Gedanken von dir wie eine Art Film sehen. Ich würde mich auf ein Ereignis konzentrieren, von dem ich weiß das du es hattest und alle Erinnerungen die darauf liegen könnten auch zu mir _übertragen_ werden."

„Und was für eine Erinnerung würdest du suchen?"Ginny sprach sehr ruhig, als wenn sie ernsthaft drüber nachdachte

„Wir in der Kammer?", sprach Harry sehr schnell, er hatte irgendwie das Gefühl, dass es sich so nicht so schlimm anhörte.

Ginny Gesichtausdruck verdüsterte sich merklich. „Warum gerade diese?"

„Weil ich weiß, dass das ein intensives Erlebnis für dich war und weil ich auch hoffe, mehr über Voldemort zu erfahren", meinte Harry ehrlich.

„Was ist, wenn ich das nicht möchte, Harry?"Sie sah ihn fragend und auch etwas skeptisch an.

„Nichts, dann vergessen wir das Gespräch und genießen weiter unsere Ferien", meinte er offen.

„Ich werde mir das ganze durch den Kopf gehen lassen."Sie lächelte schief.

„Ginny, hast du eigentlich alte Runen in der Schule?"

„Ja, habe ich. Es ist zwar ein trockenes Thema, aber Hermine hat mir so davon vorgeschwärmt, das ich es nehmen musste", sagte sie in einen entschuldigen Tonfall.

Harry lächelte, Hermine und alte Runen ... „Ich habe ein altes Buch mit einer Menge Runen, könntest du mir dabei helfen?"

Sie lächelte. „Natürlich, gerne, wann wollen wir damit anfangen?"

„Ich weiß nicht, aber meiner Meinung nach werden gleich Tonks und Remus mit dem Trainingsplan kommen."sagte Harry „Danach können wir ja sehen; ob ich noch Zeit habe."Er sah, dass sich Ginnys Augen kurz verdüsterten. „Willst du mitmachen? Ich könnte sie fragen, ob du darfst."

„Das würdest du tun?"Ginny strahlte.

„Natürlich, wobei die Entscheidung nicht bei mir liegt."Als Harry den Satz beendet hatte, öffnete sich die Tür und Tonks und Remus traten ein. „Wenn man von Teufel spricht, kommt der Schwanz schon um die Ecke."Harry lächelte.

„Ah, waren wir also wieder Gesprächthema?", hakte Remus nach.

„Ja, Ginny wollte wissen, ob sie mit mir trainieren kann", sagte Harry offen heraus, da das in seinen Augen die günstigste Gelegenheit war.

„Soso", meinte Tonks, „ich dachte, die Bücher hätten es dir angetan?"Sie grinste sie dabei schelmisch an.

„VGDDK ist doch ein ZAG-Fach, oder?", fragte Ginny scheinheilig.

„Einen gewissen Teil darfst du mitmachen, Ginny, aber nicht alles,"meinte Remus, „und zwar nur den mit mir und Tonks am Vormittag."

„Also ihr beide, das ganze läuft wie folgt ab: Tonks und ich werden euch einige effektive Flüche und Gegenflüche beibringen, diese können wir dann im Keller üben."Er sah die beiden kurz an und sprach dann weiter. „Harry, Mad-Eye und Shacklebolt werden dann mit dir alleine diese Flüche im Kampf einsetzen und dir noch andere Feinheiten zeigen."Harry nickte.

„Flüche?" Ginny schaute verwirrt zu Remus und Tonks. „Ich darf während der Ferien doch nicht zaubern."

Remus grinste diabolisch. „Natürlich darfst du in der Öffentlichkeit und bei deinen Eltern nicht zaubern, aber dieses Haus ist mit so starkem Schutzzaubern belegt, dass es keiner feststellen könnte, wenn du es tätest."

„Was?", riefen Harry und Ginny.

„Dann hätten wir letztes Jahr schon hier zaubern können?", fragte Ginny.

„Wir wollten das Risiko nicht eingehen", meinte Tonks. „Das Ministerium war doch hinter Harry her. Wenn er hier gezaubert hätte und die seinen Zauberstab geprüft hätten", erklärte sie weiter, „wären wir in Erklärungsnot gekommen."Sie lächelte die beiden an und Harry und Ginny nickten.

_Wieder etwas, was man uns lieber verschwiegen hat_, dachte Harry.

Alle gingen in den Keller und begannen sofort mit dem Training, das bis zum Mittag dauerte. Anschließend ging Harry mit Mad-Eye und Shacklebolt, die mittlerweile erschienen waren, alleine in den Keller. Shacklebolt erklärte Harry kurz, was er in der nächsten Zeit erlernen sollte. Harry war im ersten Moment mehr als nur geschockt – er sollte nicht nur Kampferfahrungen sammeln und Apparieren erlernen, nein, sie würden ihm auch die drei Unverzeihlichen Flüche beibringen. Aber anfangen wollten sie mit dem Apparieren.

„Apparieren ist nicht weiter schwierig", bellte Moody los, „du musst dir nur vorstellen, wo du hin willst, die Formel sprechen und, _Plopp!_, weg bist du. Das Problem der meisten Zauberer ist, dass sie sich ablenken lassen und sich nicht richtig konzentrieren, das zweite ist: Je weiter weg du willst, desto kraftaufwendiger wird es."

„Also werden wir jetzt erst mal anfangen kleinere Gegenstände zu versenden, damit du ein Gefühl für das ganze bekommst." Also verbrachte Harry die nächste Zeit damit, Gegenstände von links nach rechts zu verschicken, bis er es kurz vor dem Abendbrot sogar mit einem großen Kleiderschrank schaffte.

Nach dem Abendessen übte Harry auf der Dachterrasse _Taijutsu_ und _Bôjutsu_ und diesmal auch _Ninja ken_, so wie es ihm gezeigt worden war, indem er einzelne Bewegungsabläufe immer wieder wiederholte, bis er diese ohne Probleme beherrschte (ähnlich wie eine Schrittfolge bei Tanzen).

Danach machte er sich frisch und fing an, mit den neuen Ebenen _Chôh_, _Bô ryaku_, _Shinobi iri_, _Hensôjutsu_, _Seishin Teki Kyôy_, _Intonjutsu_, _Tenmon und Chimon_ zu üben. Er übertrug auch einige Seiten von Salazar (Parselrunen zu Runen) für Ginny, damit sie diese für ihn übersetzen konnte.

„Harry, ich würde es machen."Harry erschrak, er las gerade in einer interessanten Passage über Spionage und hatte nicht gehört, dass Ginny seinen Raum betreten hatte. „Aber dafür schuldest du mir etwas."

„Mensch, musst du mich so erschrecken?"Harry atmete tief durch. „Was meinst du mit ich schulde dir was?"

„Nun, wenn du in meinen Gehirn rumläufst findest du es doch eh heraus", sagte sie und lief dunkelrot an. Sie ging auf ihn zu, senkte ihren Kopf immer mehr zur Harrys und drückte ihre Lippen auf seine, zuerst ganz sanft, dann immer fordernder.

Harry war zuerst geschockt über diese Aktion, erwiderte dann aber ihren Kuss, bevor er sie langsam von sich weg schob und leise fragte: „Was soll das, was ist mit Dean?"

„Nun ja, ich weiß auch nicht genau, ich wollte nur wissen wie es ist, und da du in meinen Schädel willst und vielleicht darauf stoßen würdest, wollte ich das vorher gerne erlebt haben." Sie sah ihn verlegen an. „Ich habe nicht die passenden Worte gefunden, also habe ich so angefangen."

„Ginny, was heißt hier angefangen?"Doch Ginny schwieg und wurde noch dunkler im Gesicht. „Du weißt doch aber, dass du für mich eine gute Freundin, ja vielleicht sogar so was wie eine Schwester, bist, aber mehr nicht?"Harry sah Ginny, deren Kopf immer noch einige Zentimeter vor seinem war, genau an. Sie nickte, schaute aber nicht traurig oder enttäuscht sondern eher entschlossen oder fordernd.

Harry wurde langsam unruhig, er war auch nur ein Mensch und er würde lügen, wenn er sagen würde, dass das hier kein verlockendes Angebot wäre. Doch es war Ginny, Ron würde ihn töten, aber sein Blut wanderte unaufhörlich aus seinen Kopf. „Was ist mit Dean?"_Ein letzter Versuch der Flucht_, dachte Harry.

Die Antwort traf ihn wie eine Kanonenkugel. „Ich glaube ich liebe ihn, aber er wird das nie von mir erfahren, und außerdem würde ich mich immer fragen, wie es gewesen wäre", sagte sie und lächelte ihn verführerisch an.

Harry saß immer noch versteinert auf seinen Stuhl, als Ginny wieder ihre Lippen auf die seinigen drückte. Nun brach bei Harry der letzte Schutzwall.

Er hob sie hoch, trug sie immer noch küssend zum Bett und begann sie auszuziehen. Harry bemerkte, dass sie passiver war als Mercedes. Als ihm einfiel, dass es für Ginny wohl das erste Mal sei würde, schluckte er kurz innerlich, streichelte sie umso vorsichtiger und langsamer, zog sich aus und legte sich zu ihr ins Bett. Als seine Hand zwischen ihre Beine glitt zuckte sie kurz zusammen, doch Harry merkte, dass sie ihre Oberschenkel ohne weiteren Druck von ihm auseinander schob.

Er legte sich sanft auf sie und drang ganz vorsichtig in sie ein, Stückchen für Stückchen, bis sie ihn ganz aufgenommen hatte. Sie verzog kurz das Gesicht vor Schmerzen, aber lächelte Harry weiter an, dieser begann langsam sich auf und ab zu bewegen. Er achtet dabei auf Ginny, als diese anfing, leise zu stöhnen wurde Harry schneller bis auch er anfing zu stöhnen. Nach einer Zeit merkte er, dass sich das Gefühl der Erleichterung und des Glückes in ihm ausbreitete. Dann beugte er sich langsam zu Ginny, gab ihr noch einen Kuss und legte sich neben sie aufs Bett.

Nun bekam Harrys Gehirn wieder Blut und arbeitete. _Was sollte das, du Idiot? Wie willst du je wieder mit Dean reden können, oder mit Ron, und wie sollst du dich jetzt gegenüber Ginny verhalten? Du Penner._

„Harry?" Ginnys erschöpfte Stimmen riss ihn aus seinen Selbstvorwürfen.

„Ja, Ginny?"Seine Stimme klang leicht belegt.

„Danke." Harry zuckte kurz hoch. „Ich weiß, dass du das nie gemacht hättest, wenn ich dich nicht überrumpelt hätte"– sie drehte sich zu ihm – „und ich weiß auch, dass du's nicht gemacht hast, damit du in meinen Kopf üben kannst."Sie lächelte zufrieden.

Harry war nicht in der Lage, darauf zu antworten, er war sich da nicht so sicher, ob er jetzt nur wegen dem Überraschungsmoment nachgegeben hatte, oder weil er Legilimentik üben wollte und Ginny so dazu bewegen konnte – Manipulierer?

„Harry, bevor ich gehe, nur noch eins, Dean und ich sind noch nicht zusammen, er hat mich zwar in seinen letzten Brief gefragt, aber ich habe ihm nicht geantwortet, das werde ich erst morgen machen."

„Ginny, ich weiß nicht, ob das, was wir gemacht haben, richtig war, aber ich bereue es trotzdem nicht."Als Harry dies sagte, merkte er, dass er es auch so meinte.

Ginny umarmte ihn, zog sich an und schlich in ihr Zimmer zurück. Harry, der jetzt eh viel zu durcheinander war, um zu schlafen, zog wieder seinen _Ninniku yoroi_ an, schlich auf die Dachterrasse und trainierte. Anschließend ging er in sein Arbeitszimmer und schrieb einen Brief:

_Hallo Cho,_

_danke der Nachfrage, aber dank eines Briefes zum Zaubern während der Ferien waren es bis jetzt, die schönsten Ferien meines Lebens._

_Danke auch für das Geschenk. Cho, was ich dir eigentlich schon vor dem ganzen Durcheinander am Ende des Schuljahres sagen wollte, ist, dass Hermine Granger ein Kumpel von mir ist – nicht mehr, aber auch nicht weniger._

_Wie geht es eigentlich Michael?_

_Tschau,_

_Harry._

_PS: Ich würde aber trotzdem gerne noch mal mit Marietta reden._

Er band den Brief Hedwig an, schickte sie los und legte sich schlafen. Am nächsten Morgen machte er wieder zusammen mit Remus _Tai Chi_. Bei Frühstück traf er das erste Mal auf Ginny, welche sich gerade mit Tonks über Klamotten unterhielt. Sie schauten sich kurz an und wünschten sich einen schönen Guten Morgen, zu Harrys Überraschung hatte er weder den Drang rot zu werden noch irgendetwas mit Ginny zu klären.

Am Vormittag übten sie wieder mit Tonks und Remus im Keller. Nach dem Mittagessen gab Harry Ginny seine Übersetzungen, sie schluckte – ein Großteil der Runen war ihr gänzlich unbekannt und einige andere, die sie kannte, hatten mehrere Bedeutungen. Sie versprach ihm aber, ihr bestes zu tun.

Harry übte anschließend wieder mit Mad-Eye, denn Shacklebolt musste für das Ministerium etwas erledigen. Nach dem Abendessen sagte er Ginny, sie solle dafür sorgen, dass keiner sein Zimmer betrete, er wolle heute früh schlafen gehen. Sie guckte ihn kurz schief an, sagte aber nichts und nickte.

Harry wollte zu Yoji und eine der anderen Ebenen üben. Er nahm sich die Kette, ritzte mit den Zähnen des Drachens in seinen Finger und kurze Zeit später stand er bei Yoji. Er schaute sich kurz im Zimmer um, keiner war da. Er wollte gerade Richtung Tür gehen, als Hideko den Raum betrat.

„Guten Abend, Hideko."

„Ah, du bist es."Sie lächelte ihn freundlich an. „Mein neuer Cousin, was treibt dich so spät hierher."

„Ach, Cousinchen, ich wollte etwas üben", er lächelte zurück, „und Yoji sagte, ich solle einfach vorbei kommen, wenn ich Zeit habe."

„Bleiben wir lieber beim Namen, in Ordnung?"Sie grinste ihn nun an.

„Kein Problem, hat Yoji denn heute überhaupt Zeit oder störe ich?"

„Er hat eigentlich immer etwas zu arbeiten, aber wenn er sagt, du kannst kommen wann du willst, wird er schon Zeit haben."Mit einer Handbewegung bedeutete sie Harry, ihr zu folgen. „Wo treibst du dich denn jetzt rum?"

„Ich wohne jetzt bei Bekannten in London"

„Oh, London, warst du schon im Hardrock-Café?"

„Wo war ich?"

„Im Hardrock-Café , das ist einen Kneipe in der Innenstadt."

„Ach so. Nein, ich war bis jetzt nur im Haus, musste noch einiges erledigen."

„Ach so. Solltest du unbedingt besuchen, ist lustig dort."Harry lächelte und nickte. „Ach Mensch, ich Idiot."Sie kam auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn. „Alles Gute zu Geburtstag, Yoji hat mir erzählt, dass du vor kurzen sechtzehn geworden bist."Sie lächelte ihn an.

„Oh, danke schön."Er sah sie verlegen an. Als sie um die nächste Ecke bogen, sah er schon Yoji.

„Oh, Hallo Harry, wie geht es dir?", begrüßte ihn Yoji, der gerade irgendwelche Kräuter zusammenmischte.

„Danke, es geht mir gut, und danke auch für das _Katana_", antwortete Harry.

„Eigentlich war es ja kein Geschenk, denn es steht dir ja rechtmäßig zu"– er lächelte – „ich hatte nur vergessen, es dir zu überreichen."

„Trotzdem danke", meinte Harry. „Ich wollte fragen, ob du Zeit hast, mit mir etwas zu trainieren."

„Für dich immer. Willst du etwas bestimmtes üben oder etwas neues lernen?"

„Ich dachte an etwas _Ninja ken_ und anschließend irgendetwas neues."

Sie übten etwas Schwertkampf und anschließen noch _Kusarigama_ (Ketten- und Sichelwaffen). Yoji zeigte ihn auch einiges zu _Kayakujutsu_ (Feuer und Explosivstoffe), sagte ihm aber, dass er das nicht praktisch üben sollte, da er sich in den Mengen sehr schnell verschätzen könnte. Harry verabschiedete sich, nahm sich Bücher zu den beiden Themen und machte sich auf den Weg zurück in den Grimmauld Place. Dort angekommen leerte er nur noch seinen Geist und legte sehr viel müde ins Bett.

Kaum, dass er im Bett lag und eingeschlafen, war wurde er von Dobby geweckt.

„ Sir hat Besuch, Harry", piepste der Elf.

„Ich komme sofort", kam eine müde Stimme aus Harrys Bett. „Dobby, kannst du mir bitte einen Aufputschttrank besorgen?"

Und als Harry sich angezogen hatte, stand der Elf schon mit dem Trunk vor ihm, er trank ihn in einem Zug aus und wollte gerade losgehen als ihm noch etwas einfiel.

„Wo ist denn mein Gast, und vor allen: wer ist mein Gast, Dobby?"

„Es ist Professor Snape, er befindet sich im Esszimmer."

_Kummer und Sorgen am Morgen machen Spaß auf die Nacht_, dachte Harry und ging zum Esszimmer. Als er eintrat, waren Tonks, Remus und Ginny schon beim Essen und Snape saß mit ihnen am Tisch.

„Guten Morgen, Tonks, Ginny, Remus, Professor Snape"_Mal sehen ob mein _Tai Chi_ geholfen hat, _Käseglocke_ hoch_, dachte Harry. „Was kann ich für Sie tun, Professor?"

„Nun, Potter"– Snape hatte wieder seinen ölige Stimme, passend zu den Haaren – „der Direktor bat mich, dieses Schreiben persönlich bei Ihnen abzugeben, da ich gerade in London tätig bin."

„Danke vielmals, Professor, dass Sie sich meinetwegen solche Mühe machen", sagte Harry mit einer nicht weniger öligen und schleimigen Stimme – er hatte sich vorgenommen, sich nicht wieder von Snape einschüchtern zu lassen –, woraufhin Ginny und Tonks grinsten und Remus Harry mit einem merkwürdigen Blick bedachte.

Der Professor überreichte Harry einen offiziell aussehenden Umschlag. Harry schluckte trocken – die ZAG-Prüfungsergebnisse. Er nahm den Umschlag. „Der sollte doch schon im Juli kommen, warum bekomme ich ihn erst jetzt?"

„Potter, das Ministerium musste wohl dank ihrer Eskapaden im letzen Sommer einige andere Aufgaben erledigen"– er lächelte hämisch – „so dass der große Potter seine Ergebnisse erst jetzt bekommen kann. Oder man wollte sichergehen, dass Ihre Ergebnisse auch hundertprozentig echt sind ..."

_Das _Tai Chi_ scheint nicht richtig zu wirken_, dachte sich Harry. „Professor, kann ich ihnen noch etwas anbieten, oder müssen auf ihre Gesellschaft sofort wieder verzichten und gleich wieder los?", sagte Harry noch recht ruhig.

„Sie müssen noch ihre Kurse für das nächste Jahr eintragen, Potter, der Direktor bat mich, ihre Antwort sofort wieder mitzunehmen. Er denkt wohl, dass sie bei wichtigen Entscheidungen ohnehin nicht nachdenken und es deshalb recht schnell gehen würde."

Harry öffnete den Umschlag in seiner Hand, ohne auf Snape Beleidigungen einzugehen.


	8. Üben, üben, üben

Moin,

also mit den Rewies müsst ihr noch Üben oder schreibe ich einfach zu schnell

dewsebi: Cliffis finde ich erschreckend, nur komischerweise nicht in dieser Story ;-)

alexblack5: ich werde versuchen mich zu bessern, Harry war wohl nervös ohne Anleitung ;-)

Danke nochmals an Max88 für seine arbeit als Beta - Leser (ist bestimmt nicht einfach)

**8. Kapitel: Üben, üben, üben**

_Sehr geehrter Mister Potter,_

_anbei erhalten Sie die Ergebnisse Ihrer Zauberergradprüfung, die Sie im letzen Juni in Hogwarts abgelegt haben. Sie erhalten in allen Fächern eine Gesamtnote aus Theorie und Praxis, sofern erteilt. Alle Fächer mit einen _Annehmbar_ oder besser gelten als bestanden und werden mit einem ZAG bewertet._

_Gez.,_

_Professor Griselda Marchbanks,_

_Leiterin der Zaubererprüfungsbehörde._

Ergebnisse der ZAG-Prüfung für _Potter, Harry James:_

**Astronomie:** _A_

**Geschichte der Zauberei: **_A−_

**Kräuterkunde:** _E_

**Pflege magischer Geschöpfe:** _O_

**Verteidigung gegen die Dunkeln Künste:** _O_

**Verwandlungen:** _E−_

**Wahrsagen:** _M−_

**Zauberkunst:** _E_

**Zaubertränke:** _O−_

**Gesamte ZAG-Anzahl: _8_**

(_O_: Ohnegleichen; _E_: Erwartungen übertroffen; _A_: Annehmbar; _M_: Mies; _S_: Schrecklich)

Harry lächelte – 8 ZAG, klasse! Zwar war ihm nicht so richtig klar, wie er die Ergebnisse in Zaubertränke, Astronomie und Geschichte der Zauberei erreicht hatte, aber das interessierte ihn auch gar nicht.

„Super, Harry", meinte Ginny, die jetzt neben ihm stand und über seine Schultern mitgelesen hatte. „8 ZAG und dann noch 3 mit _Ohnegleichen._"Nun gratulierten ihm auch Tonks und Remus zu seiner Leistung, Snape saß mit seinen regungslosen Gesichtsausdruck weiterhin auf seinen Platz und wartete. Harry nahm sich den dritten Zettel und begann zu lesen:

_Sehr geehrter Mister Potter,_

_für das nächste Schuljahr müssen sie mindestens 8 Fächer – davon 5 auf UTZ-Niveau – belegen. Bitte teilen Sie uns Ihre Wahl schnellstmöglich mit, damit wir Ihnen die Bücherliste für das nächste Schuljahr zukommen lasen können._

_Bitte beachten Sie bei dieser Auswahl gegebenenfalls Fächer, die Sie für Ihre weitere Berufslaufbahn benötigen._

_Gez.,_

_Minerva McGonagall,_

_stellvertretende Direktorin der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei._

Harry brauchte nicht lange zu überlegen, was er wollte. Zwar würde er Snape wieder rechtgeben, aber er hatte sich halt schon seine Gedanken gemacht.

Er wollte Zauberkunst, Verwandlungen, Kräuterkunde, Verteidigung gegen die Dunkeln Künste, Zaubertränke und Pflege magischer Geschöpfe auf UTZ-Niveau belegen, dazu Arithmantik und Alte Runen auf ZAG-Niveau.

Er schrieb die Fächerliste auf den letzten Bogen des Umschlages und überreichte ihn Professor Snape. Dieser lächelte gehässig, überflog die Liste und stutze. „Potter, falls es Ihnen noch keiner gesagt hat, ich unterrichte keine Stümper in meinen UTZ-Kursen, also sollten Sie Ihre Liste nochmals überarbeiten." Er hielt Harry die Antwort hin.

„Professor, ich hoffe, dass ein _Ohnegleichen_ für Ihr Fach ausreicht, um teilzunehmen."Harry konnte sich ein Lächeln kaum verkneifen.

„Ein _Ohnegleichen_? Was mussten Sie in der Prüfung tun, Autogramme verteilen?"Snape nahm den Umschlag, nickte kurz und wandte sich zum gehen.

„Severus, auf ein Wort."Remus stand auf und folgte Snape in die Eingangshalle.

Harry setzte sich und begann zu frühstücken als er die laute Stimme von Snape aus der Eingangshalle vernahm. „Er schleppt die andern Gören ins Ministerium, nur um seine Berühmtheit zu vergrößern und sich als Mister Perfekt vor der Presse aufzuspielen und ich soll ihn mit Samthandschuhen anfassen? Vergiss es!"Das Eingangsportal krachte ins Schloss.

„Harry, du glaubst ..."Weiter kam Ginny nicht, denn Harry, der nun schwach lächelte, hob die Hand.

„Ginny, Snape hat bedingt recht."Harry wurde lauter, um Ginny, die protestieren wollte, zu übertönen. „Mit dem Wissen, das ich heute habe, wäre ich nie ins Ministerium, hätte nie der Vision Glauben geschenkt, ich hätte gewusst, dass nur Voldemort" – allgemeines Zucken bei Tonks und Ginny, aber das war Harry jetzt egal, er würde in jetzt immer beim Namen nennen – „ oder ich die Prophezeiung berühren können, und dass die Sache mit Sirius somit nur ein Trick war, um mich in die Falle zu locken."

„Aber ..." Ginny begann wieder, wurde jedoch erneut von Harry unterbrochen.

„Genau, aber – ich wusste nichts von dem, ich hatte nicht das gleiche Wissen wie Dumbledore oder die Mitglieder des Ordens. Und deshalb hat Snape recht – ich bin blind in die Falle gelaufen, ohne Informationen zu haben."Er blickte wütend aus dem Fenster.

„Uns braucht man ja nix zu sagen, wir sind noch zu jung, Ginny, wir müssen nur artig sein und uns nicht um die Sachen der Erwachsenen kümmern." Er stand auf und wollte den Raum verlassen.

„Harry, wir dachten, ihr wärt in Hogwarts sicher und hättet nie die Chance, nach London zu kommen."– „Schon gut, Remus, ich weiß, ihr wollte uns nur schützen."Harry verdrehte die Augen und ging ins Duellzimmer.

Harry übte gerade ein wenig mit dem Schwert, als er die Tür hörte. „Harry?"Ginny sprach ihn ruhig an. „Was meintest du damit, das du jetzt mehr weißt? Kennst du den Text der Prophezeiung?"

_Verdammt, kann sie hellsehen?_

„Harry, ja oder nein?", hakte sie nach.

„Nun gut – ja, ich kenne ihn."Sagte er und schlug mit dem Schwert auf einen Holzdummy ein.

„Und was besagt sie?"Sie sah ihn etwas ängstlich an.

„Ginny, ich werde es niemandem sagen, weder dir noch Ron oder Hermine", sagte er nun etwas außer Atem.

„Was sollte das dann eben im Esszimmer, wo du doch genau so handelst wie sie?", fragte sie nun wütender.

„Ginny, glaub mir, es ist für niemanden wichtig, was die Prophezeiung sagt, solange er nicht versucht, Voldemort anzugreifen."Harry stellte fest, dass sie bei der Nennung des Namens immer weniger zuckte.

„Meinst du, dass du anders als die Erwachsenen bist, wenn du uns nichts sagst, um uns zu schützen?"Sie sah ihn kämpferisch an.

„Ginny, glaub mir einfach, in der Prophezeiung geht es nur um mich und ihn und nichts muss irgendwer wissen."Er war zwar genervt von ihrer Beharrlichkeit, konnte sie aber durchaus verstehen. „Glaub mir einfach, bitte."

Sie sah ihn abschätzend an, sagte aber nichts weiter. „Ginny, wenn ich es jemandem erzähle, bring ich ihn in Gefahr. Voldemort will doch immer noch wissen, was die Prophezeiung aussagt."

„Schon gut, Harry, nur denk darüber nach, wenn es um andere Informationen geht. Wann willst du eigentlich mit der Legementik beginnen, Harry?"Sie sah ihn nachdenklich an.

Er wusste, dass dieses Thema noch nicht beendet war, fand aber gut, dass sie das Thema wechselte. „Wenn du immer noch willst, heute um zweiundzwanzig Uhr im Salon."

„Ich hab's versprochen, oder? Aber warum im Salon, ist das nicht zu gefährlich, wegen Remus oder Tonks?", fragte sie skeptisch.

„Ist es schon, aber Tonks hat vorhin so komisch geguckte und ich glaube, wenn wir in mein oder dein Zimmer gehen, wird sie zu neugierig", antwortete er nun wieder etwas ruhiger, da er aufgehört hatte, den Holzdummy zu bearbeiten.

Ginny nickte.

„Ginny, könntest du heute Nachmittag in der Bücherei für mich noch etwas suchen? Ich bräuchte Informationen über Tarnzauber, Desillusionszauber und Ortungszauber."

„Wieso? Was hast du vor?"Sie sah ihn neugierig an.

„Ich möchte die DA umstrukturieren, sie soll Informationen über Voldemort, die Todesser und ihre Anhänger besorgen."

„Du willst was?"Ginny schaute ihn etwas verwirrt an.

„Ich will Informationen aus erster Hand und darauf meinen Entscheidungen aufbauen."Harry sah sie fragend an.

„Mit wem hast du über diese Umstrukturierung gesprochen und wer macht alles mit?"

„Bis jetzt nur mit dir."– er wollte die Beteiligten außerhalb Hogwarts erst mal verschweigen. „Und dabei ist bis jetzt logischerweisse auch keiner, außer du hast Interesse."

„Eigentlich wollte ich üben und sonnenbaden"– sie grinste ihn an – „aber wenn du so lieb fragst, suche ich die Unterlagen und helfe beim Umbau der DA, glaubst du, von den anderen machen alle mit?"

„Vielleicht nicht alle, aber ich glaube, dass viele das gleiche wollen und auch helfen werden."

Kaum hatte er den Satz beendet, betraten Tonks und Remus dem Raum und fragten, ob sie bereit für weitere Übungen wären. Ginny und Harry nickten und so übten sie bis zum Mittag Flüche und Gegenflüche. Nach dem Mittag kamen Mad-Eye und Shacklebolt und gingen mit Harry in den Keller, um weiter zu üben.

„So, Harry", knurrte Moody. „Mit Gegenständen kannst du umgehen, also können wir nun mit Menschen weitermachen, dafür müssen wir aber woanders hin, hier ist zuwenig Platz."Er sah zu Shacklebolt.

„Wir werden per Portschlüssel zum Aurorentrainingslager reisen und dort anfangen, dich weiter zu trainieren", sagte Shacklebolt und holte einen Stock hervor. Harry und Mad-Eye berührten ihn und schon merkte er das Ziehen hinter den Bauchnabel. Einige Augenblicke später landeten sie auf einer großen Lichtung mitten im Wald. In einiger Entfernung konnte er ein Gebäude erkennen, ansonsten sah aber alles unberührt und verlassen aus.

„Harry", Shacklebolt sprach ihn in seinem ruhigen brummigen Ton an, „das ist das Aurorentrainingslager. Bleib immer auf dieser Lichtung, sonst könntest du ungewollte Überraschungen erleben."Er lächelte Harry an. „Dort drüben"– er zeigte auf das Gebäude in der ferne – „sind die Unterkünfte der Auroren, sonst ist hier nichts im Umkreis von 10 Meilen, der perfekte Ort zum Üben."

Moody erklärte Harry nun noch einmal, auf was er zu achten hätte und zeichnete zwei kleine Felder auf den Boden der Lichtung. In eins sollte Harry und in das zweite sollte er apparieren. Er sagte ihm nochmals, dass er sich auf das Ziel konzentrieren und seine Gedanken voll und ganz auf das Apparieren bringen müsste. Dann sollte Harry anfangen.

Harry stellte sich in das _Startfeld_ konzentrierte sich auf das _Zielfeld_ und sprach mit dem Zauberstab in der Hand die Formel. Er hatte den Eindruck, dass nichts passiert war und öffnete die Augen. Er stand nicht mehr im _Startfeld_ sondern genau 2 Meter links vom _Zielfeld_ und schaute sich verwirrt um.

„Gut, Harry", knurrte Mad-Eye, „nur musst du dir vorstellen, dass du im Feld stehest und es dir nicht anschaust."

Harry, der vom ersten Versuch noch fasziniert war ging Richtung _Startfeld_ und dachte an das _Zielfeld,_ aber diesmal so, dass er von Feld aus auf die Umgebung schaute wie Mad-Eye Moody es ihm gesagt hatte. Er schloss die Augen nicht und wiederholte die Formel. Er bekam das _Plopp!_ wieder nicht mit, nur wurde erst alles verschwommen, dann schwarz, wieder verschwommen und schlussendlich stand er im _Zielfeld_.

„Gut", sagte Shacklebolt. „Du musst jetzt noch Gewohnheit und Ausdauer bekommen, also appariere jetzt einige Male zwischen den Feldern hin und her, aber konzentriere dich gut und mach eine Pause wenn du müde wirst."

Harry tat, wie ihm gesagt, und begann, zwischen den Feldern hin und her zu apparieren, er sah, dass Shacklebolt sich an einen Baum gelehnt hatte und ihn beobachtete und das Mad-Eye ans andere Ende der Lichtung verschwunden war. Er merkte, dass das Apparieren ihn doch ganz schön anstrengte – zwar konnte er mittlerweile ohne Zauberstab die Felder wechseln aber er hatte das Gefühl, eine Trainingseinheit bei Wood absolviert zu haben. Als er merkte, dass seinen Konzentration nachließ und er müde wurde, hörte er auf und ging zu Shacklebolt.

„Schön, Harry", meinte dieser, „die Grundkenntnisse hast du soweit verinnerlicht. Jetzt musst du nur noch das Gefühl für weite Strecken erlernen. Ruh dich einen Moment aus und dann testen wir ob du es zu Mad-Eye dort hinten packst."Harry setzte sich neben Shacklebolt und trank einen Schluck Kürbissaft, den er von ihm bekommen hatte. Nach kurzer Pause stand Harry wieder auf – es machte ihm einfach zuviel Spaß, um lange zu ruhen – und apparierte zu Mad-Eye und wieder zurück zu Shacklebolt, er fand es genauso einfach wie die kurzen Strecken, nur war hier die Schwarzphase länger. Shacklebolt erklärte ihm, dass die Phase die Reisephase sei und es, wenn er in dieser Zeit mit den Gedanken woanders sei, zu Unfällen kommen würde, sogar eine komplettes Auflösen der Person sei möglich.

Harry apparierte diesen Tag noch einige Male über die Lichtung, er merkte, dass das Apparieren auf längeren Strecken schon anstrengend war. „So, Harry, das reicht für heute, wollen wir per Portschlüssel zurück, oder apparieren wir?" Shacklebolt lächelte.

„Apparieren zum Grimmauld Place?"

„Natürlich, nur in den Park davor – ins Gebäude können wir ja schließlich nicht apparieren", knurrte Moody.

„Ich würde gerne apparieren", sagte Harry.

„Na dann los, ich appariere zuerst, dann du Harry und zu Schluss Mad-Eye. Wir apparieren zum großen Baum am Eingang – ich links vom Baum, du genau davor und Alastor rechts"Harry nickte und eine _Plopp!_ später war Shacklebolt verschwunden. Harry konzentrierte sich auf sein Ziel, sprach im Gedanken die Formel und einen Augenblick später stand er neben Shacklebolt. Es machte _Plopp!_ und auch Moody war wieder da. Er merkte, dass Apparieren auf so große Strecken viel Konzentration und Kraft kostete und war froh, sich bis zum Abendbrot noch ein bisschen ausruhen zu können.

Er las nach dem Abendbrot noch ein wenig über Legilimentik, schließlich wollte er bei Ginny keine Schäden anrichten. Kurz vor zweiundzwanzig Uhr erschien eine nervöse Ginny im Salon.

„Erlaubst du es mir immer noch?", fragte er sie.

„Ich habe es dir doch versprochen, oder?", sagte sie doch merklich nervös.

„Ginny, wenn du Bedenken hast oder es lieber lassen willst, machen wir es nicht", sagte er ruhig, hoffte aber das es bei ja bliebe.

„Nein, ich weiß nur nicht, was mich erwartet, das ist alles", sagte sie nun mit ruhiger und fester Stimme. „Lass uns anfangen!"

„Gut, Ginny."Er lächelte sie an.

Harry setzte sich mit Ginny auf ein Sofa und erklärte ihr, wie er jetzt vorgehen wolle. Er erzählte ihr, sie solle sich an den Moment des Erwachens in der Kammer erinnern und sich darauf konzentrieren. Er würde Ihre Hände nehmen, ihr in die Augen schauen, sich auf den gleichen Moment konzentrieren und so versuchen in ihre Gedanken hinüberzugleiten. Er hatte diese Methode aus dem Buch, das er gerade las, sie war ihm angenehmer als die Hammermethode, die Snape angewandt hatte, vorgekommen.

Er konzentrierte sich darauf, wie Ginny aufwachte, an den toten Basilisken, an die Säulen und das Standbild von Salazar Slytherin. Nun konzentriere er sich auf Ginny, er versuchte, sich vorzustellen, was sie sah und plötzlich sah er sich selbst blutbespritz und die tote Schlange. Er richtet sich gerade auf und schaute sich verwirrt um – nein, das waren nicht seine Gedanken, es mußten Ginnys sein. Er war wieder im Salon und schaute Ginny an.

„Hat wohl nicht geklappt?", vermutete sie.

„Doch. ich glaube schon. ich habe die Kammer und mich gesehen"– Ginny schaute ihn überrascht an – „aber dann hat mich irgendetwas abgelenkt und ich war wieder hier."Ihm war klar, dass ihn die Freude über seinen Erfolg abgelenkt hatte.

„Ich habe nichts gemerkt und habe keinen unterschied feststellen könne", sagte sie.

„Laß es uns noch mal Versuchen, in Ordnung?"Ginny nickte und beide gingen wieder auf ihre Ausgangspositionen und konzentrierten sich. Als Harry diesmal das Gefühl hatte, in ihrem Geist zu sein, versuchte er, frühere Gedanken von Ginny zu bekommen. Und tatsächlich: Wie in einem Film kamen Bilder, die er nicht kannte, eine schwarze Mauer, Ginny bei Frühstück in der großen Halle, eine schwarze Mauer, Ginny durchwühlt Harry Koffer im Turm, eine Schwarze Mauer, er liegt auf ihr und lächelt. Harry unterbrach die Verbindung, indem er ihre Hände losließ.

Ginny lächelte verlegen, beide wurden rosa und schauten erst einmal interessiert die Tapeten im Salon an.

„Das war sehr merkwürdig", durchbrach sie die Stille, „als ob jemand deine Gedanken aus dem Kopf zieht und du nichts dagegen tun kannst, was war das für eine Mauer? Die kenne ich nicht ...", fragte sie Harry mit einem neugierigen Ausdruck in ihren Augen.

„Ich glaube, die Mauer symbolisiert die Zeiten, in denen du von Riddle kontrolliert wurdest. Er hat sie wohl vor deinem Bewußtsein versteckt, damit du dich an nichts erinnerst", sagte Harry, wobei er das auch nur vermuten konnte.

Ginny nickte nervös. „Glaubst du, du kannst die Mauer durchbrechen oder so was, Harry?", fragte sie nun nach.

Er überlegte kurz – das war es was er wollte, aber er wußte nicht, was mit Ginny geschehen würde, wenn er es jetzt täte. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, vor allen darüber, was dann passieren würde."

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Ich weiß nicht, ob es da so etwas wie ein Schutzmechanismus gibt, der dich verletzen könnte", sagte er nachdenklich.

„Aha." Sie sah Ihn eindringlich an und meinte: „Würdest du es bitte trotzdem versuchen?"

„Willst du das wirklich?"

„Ja, ich habe damit angefangen. Jetzt will ich endlich alles wissen, was ich ... er getan hat. Los, machen wir weiter."

„Ich versuche heute noch nicht, durch die Mauer zu stoßen, ich will erst mehr Erfahrungen mit Legilimentik bekommen, in Ordnung?"Sie schaute etwas enttäuscht, nickte dann aber.

Am nächsten Morgen – er hatte noch einige male versucht, in Ginnys Geist einzudringen, und konnte es langsam recht gut – ging er nach seinen Kampfübungen zum Frühstück. Tonks und Remus waren schon da. Harry wollte Sie gerade fragen, ob sie hier schliefen, da sie immer vor ihm da waren, als Ginny das Esszimmer betrat.

„Harry, kannst du mir Hedwig ausleihen? Ich habe einen Brief für Dean." Sie wurde leicht rosa, als sie zu Remus und Tonks schaute.

„Tut mir leid, ich habe Sie zu Cho geschickt"– nun fing sich Harry einen skeptischen Blick von Tonks ein – „und sie ist noch nicht wieder zurück."

„Du kannst meine haben", sagte Tonks. „Sie wird sich freuen, etwas Bewegung zu bekommen, in letzter Zeit hat sie nicht viel zu tun."

Nach dem Essen begann für Harry wieder der normale Tagesablauf – Training mit Remus und Tonks, Mittagessen und Apparieren mit Shacklebolt und Mad-Eye. Sie zeigten ihm, wie man in Gegenden apparieren konnte, die man noch nicht kannte (beispielsweise über Zaubererlandkarten die sich so vergrößern ließen, dass man das Zielgebiet genau sehen konnte), übten das Apparieren auf weite Strecken und zum Schluß das Apparieren mit einem Gegenstand oder einer zweiten Person. Letzteres war nur möglich, wenn sie in einen Tiefschlaf oder geschockt sei.

Dann aß er zu abend, trainierte alleine auf der Dachterrasse und anschließend Legilimentik mit Ginny, dort übte er mittlerweile ohne Körperkontakt, in ihren Geist einzudringen und gezielt nach Ereignissen zu _suchen_. Ginny zeigte ihm dort einige Ergebnisse ihrer Suche in der Bibliothek.

Die nächsten Tage verliefen bis auf das Training mit Moody und Shacklebolt, das wieder im Duellzimmer stattfand, alle ähnlich. Harry musste nun apparieren, Flüche auf einen Gegenstand abfeuern, wieder apparieren und das alles so schnell wie möglich. Nach einiger Zeit begannen Shacklebolt und Mad-Eye damit, Flüche auf ihn zu feuern, wenn er beim Apparieren langsamer wurde.

Eines Abends kam dann auch Hedwig von Cho zurück. Harry gab Ihr Eulenkekse und Wasser, kraulte noch ein wenig ihren Hals und öffnete den Brief.


	9. Üben, üben, Vergnügen

Moin,

also mit den Rewies Anzahl kann ich leben, ich hoffe das bleibt jetzt so -aufkniefallbettel-

auch ungerade Chap verdienen ein Rewie -biddä-

dewsebi: Diesmal kein Brief versprochen ;-) / schauen wir mal was so passiert würde ich meinen / die Flüche habe ich voll

vergessen, versuche ich irgendwo einzubauen

alexblack5: Cho schauen wir mal / Prophezeiung wir werden sehen oder nicht ;-) (ich hoffe das war aufschlussreich genug

-grins-)

Tmc2004: Ich sehe das nicht nur bei Ginny so / mit den Flüchen siehe dewesbi

Harry2004: Wow das alles an einen Tag, Umschulung bestanden oder ablenken vom Prüfungsstress?

(1)Mit den Büchern find ich auch Interessant / (2)Unsere Jugend hat mich zu dem Sprit Konsum inspiriert

-Leider :-( -/ (3) Das erklärt glaube ich ob Männchen oder Weibchen. -schätzeich- / (4) Ja Voldi würde vor Freude

Sackhüpfenwürd ich sagen -grins- / (5) fand ich wichtig das er verschwindet / (6) Ja die liebe Cho (siehe alexblack5) /

(7) Er es jung, aber ich glaube da könnte keiner wirklich nein sagen in dem alter / (8) Ich bin ein Mann also

sensibel -immerdrufderkannesab-

aber ich glaube ich wolltet was anderes lesen:

**9. Kapitel: Üben, üben, Vergnügen**

_He Harry,_

_Es ist nett von dir, dass du Marietta noch eine Chance geben willst, obwohl ich glaube, dass es sinnlos ist. Das mit Hermine und dir ist dein Ernst? Das war zwar nicht erkennbar, aber egal ..._

_Michael und ich können uns über die Ferien nicht sehen – zuerst war ich im Urlaub (wir waren in der Heimat meines Vaters, einem kleinen Fischerdorf in Japan) – es war traumhaft – und jetzt ist Michael weg._

_Bis demnächst,_

_Cho._

_PS: Willst du mit der DA eigentlich weitermachen?_

Harry legte den Brief beiseite und überlegte kurz. Sie war also wirklich mit Michael zusammen, es störte ihn aber herzlich wenig, wie er beim Gedanken an die beiden feststellte. Nun, die DA ... wie konnte er das erklären? – Jedenfalls nicht in einen Brief, aber Cho konnte ihm bei einer anderen Sache helfen – hoffte er zumindest.

_He Cho,_

_das mit Michael tut mit leid. Zur DA weiß ich noch nichts genaues, es kommt ja auch darauf an, wer noch alles mitmachen will, wie der neue Professor für VGDDK wird und so weiter. – Deswegen wollte ich das erst in Hogwarts entscheiden._

_Tschüss,_

_Harry._

_PS: Warst du im letzten Jahr im UTZ-Vorbereitungskurs von Snape oder kennst du einen, der mir seine Unterlagen zukommen lassen könnte? Ich muss mich etwas vorbereiten – sonst hat Gryffindor dieses Jahr null Chancen auf den Hauspokal._

Er schickte Hedwig wieder los und wollte sich schlafen legen, als es an der Tür klopfte. Auf sein „Herein!"kam eine betrübte Ginny ins Zimmer.

„Was ist denn mit dir los?"

„Ach nichts, ich wollte dir nur mal diesen Ortungszauber und die Sachen über Illusionszauber zeigen; habe ich in einen alten Buch gefunden – wäre fast zu Staub zerfallen, das Ding."Sie rümpfte die Nase, als müsse sie schon bei den Gedanken an das Buch niesen.

Harry nahm ihre Aufzeichnungen. „Ginny ... soll ich Legilimentik anwenden oder erzählst du mir, was los ist?"

Sie funkelte kurz mit ihren Augen in seine Richtung. „Ich habe gerade einen Brief von Dean erhalten"– sie winkte kurz mit dem Pergament – „und er scheint eifersüchtig auf dich zu sein." Sie schaute verlegen drein.

Harry zuckte kurz innerlich zusammen. _Was hat sie ihm denn geschrieben?_ „Was hast du ihm denn erzählt, das ihn eifersüchtig macht? Und freu dich doch, das heißt doch auch, dass er dich mag."

Sie lächelte matt und setzte sich in den Schaukelstuhl „Ich habe ihm nur geschrieben, dass ich nicht mehr in Fuchsbau bin, du auch hier bist und ich froh darüber bin, nicht alleine bei meinen Eltern abzuhängen."

Harry nickte, ihm war dank Cho klar, weshalb Dean eifersüchtig war. „Tja, dann hilft ja nur eins"– Ginny zog die Augenbrauen hoch – „Ginny, schreib ihm einen Brief und frag ihn, ob er dich besuchen will – die Zeit würde er auf dem üblichen Wege mitgeteilt bekommen."

„Harry, denk mal nach – ich glaube, der Orden wird uns umbringen – und was heißt überhaupt ‚auf dem üblichen Wege'?" Ginny schaute skeptisch.

„Mit der DA-Methode natürlich und was der Orden nicht weiß, kann er auch nicht verhindern."Harry grinste diabolisch. „Schreib ihm auch, dass die ganze Aktion schnell verlaufen muss, sonst kriegen wir vielleicht doch Probleme, nicht nur mit den Orden. Ginny, dir ist klar, dass du dafür sorgen musst, dass er nicht erfährt, wo er ist und was hier abläuft, also kannst du nicht trainieren, solange er da ist, und musst dich hier oben aufhalten."

Ginny lächelte. „Ich passe auf ihn auf, natürlich schreibe ich nichts, das sich lohnen würde abzufangen – ich verspreche es – und, Harry, ich glaube, du solltest weniger Zeit mit Fred und Georg verbringen", sagte sie nun grinsend und verließ Harrys Zimmer mit einen „Danke, Harry. Gute Nacht."

Die Trainingseinheiten mit Shacklebolt und Mad-Eye arteten jetzt zu richtigen Kämpfen, in denen Harry sich abwechselnd mit einem der beiden duellierte, aus. Es wurde appariert und sie beschworen Gegenstände herauf oder verwandelten welche, um sich zu schützen. Harry war mittlerweile so gut, dass er schon kurze Zeit Gegenwehr leisten konnte, bevor er geschockt, versteinert oder gelähmt wurde, aber er hatte es bis heute nicht geschafft, einen der beiden mit einen Fluch zu treffen.

Das Üben mit Ginny lief immer besser, allein die Mauer hatte er sich bis zu diesem Tag auf­gespart, er war der Meinung, nun genug Erfahrung zu haben, um es zu versuchen. Das einzige, das er ändern musste, war die Methode – er war auf die die Snapevariante mit dem Zauberstab angewiesen. Sie stellten sich im Salon einander gegenüber auf, Harry richtete den Zauberstab auf Ginny, konzentrierte sich auf die Mauer und sprach.

„_Legilimens!"_

Harry sah die Mauer, er konzentrierte sich auf sie, sah, dass sie Risse bekam, die sich langsam ausbreiteten, er konnte Ginny sehen, vor sich im Salon, sie hatte glasige Augen, schien sonst aber ganz ruhig und stabil. Er verstärkte seine Anstrengungen auf die Mauer und sie brach in sich zusammen. Bilder überfluteten ihn – Ginny, die Farbe an die Wand schmierte, Ginny, die Hähne tötete, ... – die Erinnerungen kamen immer schneller und intensiver – aus der Kind­heit, der Schule, ... – Harry versuchte mit aller Kraft, die Verbindung zu trennen, es gelang ihm aber nicht; er kämpfte mit seinen Okklumentik gegen Ginnys Erinnerungen ...

**KRACH!**

Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, lag er auf dem Boden des Salons vor dem Kamin, ihm war schlecht und er hatte das Gefühl, sein Schädel würde platzen. Seine Brille war ihm beim Sturz hinuntergefallen und er musste erst nach ihr suchen. Er hörte ein Stöhnen von dort, wo Ginny sein musste.

„Ginny, 's' alles in Ordnung?"Seine Stimme war ängstlich und brüchig. Als er die Brille aufgesetzt hatte, sah er, dass Ginny vor ihm lag – sie war wohl ebenfalls zusammengebrochen – aber gerade anfing, sich aufzurappeln und dann mit verwirrter und ängstlicher Stimme fragte: „Was war denn das?"Beide setzten sich wieder aufs Sofa.

„Ich schätze das war eine Art _Überladung_, deshalb habe ich alle deine Erinnerungen über­mittelt bekommen und konnte sie erst sehr spät durch meine Okklumentik trennen."Er schaute sie verlegen an.

„Kein guter Tausch, oder?"Sie lächelte, sah aber ebenfalls verlegen aus.

„Was meinst du ..."Harry merkte jetzt, dass einige seiner Okklumentikvorrichtungen durch­einander waren und sogar einige _Türen_ offen standen. „Wie viel hast du mitbekommen?", fragte Harry nun etwas barscher als er wollte, doch er hatte Angst, dass Ginny auch die Prophezeiung und alles von Yoji gesehen hatte.

Ginny zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Sagen wir mal, ich weiß, was alles bei den Dursley passiert ist und etwas von deinem Training."

„Wie, du hast alles, was ich bei den Dursley erlebt habe, im Kopf?"Er wurde rot.

Ginny tat es ihm gleich. „Ja, ich schätze schon – deinen Kampfunterricht und einiges aus der Schule, sagen wir einfach einige Höhepunkte aus dem Leben des Harry James Potters."Sie lächelte schief.

„Die Prophezeiung?", fragte er fast panisch.

„Leider nicht", sagte sie offen und, so wie Harry es einschätzte, aufrichtig. „Warum hast du dein Kampftraining in den Ferien nie erwähnt?"

„Ich habe euch doch erzählt, dass ich etwas Selbstverteidigung trainiert habe", antwortete Harry schnell.

„Das ist zwar nur die halbe Wahrheit, das fühle ich, aber mehr aus deinen Leben verkraft ich heute eh nicht mehr."Sie grinste.

„Dann werde ich mich mal um Dean kümmern, zwei Tage vorher braucht er Bescheid, richtig? Und 10 Tage kann er bleiben?", vergewisserte sich Harry

„Du hast wohl alles erfahren, wie?"Sie schaute ihn etwas verlegen an.

„Nein, auch nur die Höhepunkte, Dean gehört wohl dazu", neckte er sie, woraufhin sie ihm ein Schlag auf den Oberarm verpasste.

„Ich habe nicht alles erfahren, ich brauche noch seinen Wohnort, den kenn ich nicht."Er grinste Ginny an und sie gab ihm die Adresse.

Die nächsten Tage verliefen im selben Trott: Training, essen, Training, essen, Training, schlafen, jedoch übten Ginny und Harry seid dem Vorfall keine Legilimentik mehr. Harry war sich sicher, dass was er bis jetzt konnte – vor allem, da sein Okklumentiktraining selbst der Überladung bei Ginny standgehalten hatte – ausreichen würde.

Der Antwortbrief von Cho kam zusammen mit den UTZ-Unterlagen der sechsten Klasse – wie sie schrieb hatte sie letzte Jahr selbst das Vergnügen gehabt, diesen Kurs zu belegen und wünschte Harry viel Glück, er könne es für den Hauspokal brauchen. Harry duplizierte die Unterlagen und wollte sie Cho zurückschicken, als ihm einfiel, dass er doch mal den Ortungszauber ausprobieren könnte, den Ginny ihm gegeben hatte. Er sprach den Zauber über die Unterlagen und schickte Hedwig mit ihnen zurück.

Harry ließ den nächsten Tag sein _Tai-Chi_-Training ausfallen, denn er wollte mit dem Port­schlüssel zu Yoji reisen, um seinen Lesestoff auszutauschen, er hatte mittlerweile einen Groß­teil der Bücher durchgelesen und wollte nach weiteren schauen. Er nahm die Drachenkette vom Hals, steckte den Finger in den offenen Mund des Drachens und ritze ihn an den Zähnen ein. Als es anfing zu bluten, spürte er auch schon das bekannte Zerren am Bauchnabel und stand in Yojis Raum. Er tauschte die Bücher aus und ging anschließend zu Yoji, mit dem er wieder etwas übte – diesmal _Shurikenjutsu_ (Wurfklingen) und _Yarijutsu_ (Speer).

Danach apparierte er in die Nähe von Deans Haus, um ihm das Datum und die Uhrzeit für seinen Besuch zu übermitteln – Harry wusste nicht, ob das vom Grimmauld Place auch gegangen wäre, deshalb wollte er auf Nummer sicher gehen. Er apparierte zurück zu Yoji, um dann mit dem Portschlüssel zurück zum Grimmauld Place zu gelangen. Er kam genau zum Frühstück zurück. Er brauchte diesen Tag wieder einen Aufputschttrank von Dobby ...

Harry hatte vor, mit Dean genauso zu reisen wie vor zwei Tagen, deshalb apparierte er erst von Yoji zu Dean, etwas entfernt von Dean Wohnhaus – er wollte nicht zuviel Aufmerksamkeit erregen, denn er war ja in einem Muggelwohngebiet. Er war ungefähr zwei Querstraßen vom Haus entfernt und ging das letzte Stück zu Fuß. Harry klingelte, Dean öffnete die Tür und schaute ihn etwas verwirrt an.

„He, Harry, bist du ganz alleine gekommen?"

„Moin, Dean, bin ich ... es ist nicht ganz einfach zu erklären ... Können wir uns kurz unterhalten bevor wir abreisen?", fragte Harry etwas nervös.

„Klar, komm rein, meine Eltern sind eh nicht da, Dad hat einen wichtigen Geschäftstermin und Mum muss ihn begleiten, deshalb sind sie eigentlich auch froh, dass ich wegfahre", meinte Dean ruhig.

„Also, zwei, drei Sachen würde ich gerne mit dir klären, bevor wir abreisen. Erstens reisen wir zu einer Unterkunft, wo ich und, wie du weißt, auch Ginny wohnen."Deans Augen verdunkelten sich kurz. „Ich kann und darf dir zu meinem und deinem Schutz nicht sagen, wo sie ist und außer mir und Ginny weiß niemand andres, dass du kommst", er schaute Dean genau an, „also wird es wohl nach deiner Ankunft dicke Luft geben."

Dean sah Harry verwirrt an. „Aber wieso hast du mich da überhaupt eingeladen?", fragte er.

„Zweitens" – Harry tat so, als hätte er die Frage nicht gehört – „bin ich mit Ginny gut Freund"– Dean Gesichtsausdruck wurde wieder ernst – „aber sie war nach einen deiner Briefe traurig und ich dachte, die beste Methode, deine Eifersucht zu lindern, ist, dir zu zeigen, dass diese Blödsinn ist. Ginny will mir helfen, gegen Voldemort zu kämpfen"–Dean zuckte bei den Namen zusammen – „und dafür bin ich ihr dankbar."Harry sah Dean jetzt scharf in die Augen. „Und mehr ist zwischen uns beiden nicht, aber wenn du ihr mutwillig wehtust oder so etwas, wird Voldemort eine interessante Alternative zu mir sein, klar?!"Dean schaute ihn verblüfft an und nickte dann vorsichtig mit dem Kopf.

„Harry, ob du es glaubst oder nicht, ich mag Ginny sehr, ja vielleicht liebe ich sie sogar, und ich habe nicht vor, ihr wehzutun", sprach ein verunsicherter Dean.

„Gut zu wissen", Harry lächelte leicht, „dann denk auch nicht, dass zwischen ihr und mir etwas läuft, das ist Quatsch."Harry lächeln wurde stärker. „Willst du immer noch mit? Denk daran, sie hat noch sechs Brüder und Ron ist nur der jüngste ..."Sein Lächeln war inzwischen teuflisch.

Dean schluckte kurz. „Harry, das war eben kein Scherz, natürlich will ich noch mit."

„So, wo das geklärt ist ..."Harry begann, durch das Wohnzimmer der Thomas-Familie zu wandern. Er schaute auf seine Uhr – er war ungefähr dreißig Minuten hier also musste er noch weitere dreißig überbrücken. „Ich muss einige Sicherheitsverkehrungen treffen, bevor wir ab­reisen können. Die eine ist, dass wir noch ungefähr dreißig Minuten warten müssen."

„Kein Problem, ich muss eh noch was packen ... und die zweite?"

„Was ist die Langform von DA? Und wer war unser kürzestes Mitglied?"

Dean schaute ihn verwirrt an. „Hä, was willst du den damit bezwecken?"

„Antworte einfach, Dean."

„Nun ja, es heißt _Dumbledores Armee_ und unser kleiner irischer Starrkopf Seamus war das kürzeste Mitglied", antwortete Dean, immer noch skeptisch was Harry damit bezwecken wollte.

„Dean, ich muss sicher gehen, dass du du bist, deshalb die Fragen."Harry schaute ihn etwas verlegen an. „Zur Reiseart, wir werden apparieren und das letzte Stück per Portschlüssel zu­rücklegen."

„Apparieren, Harry? Ich kann nicht apparieren, das musst du doch wissen."

„Wir werden zusammen apparieren, dafür muss ich dich allerdings erst schocken, da ich dich sonst nicht transportieren kann."– Harry lächelte entschuldigend – „Und anschließend werden wir per Portschlüssel reisen, weil wir dorthin nicht apparieren können. Dean schaute nun vollkommen verwirrt, nickte zu Harrys Erleichterung aber.

Nachdem die Stunde abgelaufen war und Dean sich nicht verwandelt hatte, schockte ihn Harry, apparierte zu Yoji und benutze dann, ohne Dean zu wecken, den Portschlüssel, der beide in die Eingangshalle des Grimmauld Place brachte.

Harry weckte Dean gerade mit einem _Ennervate_ als auch schon – _Plopp!_ – Dobby vor ihnen stand.

„Guten Morgen, Harry und Sir", piepste er.

„Morgen, Dobby, könntest du Deans Gepäck"– Harry vergrößerte es gerade auf Ursprungsgröße – „in das freie Gästezimmer bringen und Winky sagen, dass wir eine Person mehr beim Frühstück sind?"Dobby nickte, nahm sich des Gepäcks an und war mit einem weiteren _Plopp_! verschwunden.

Dean sah sich gerade um – von Harry zur Halle und wieder zurück. Harry wurde leicht rot und wollte erklären, wem das gehörte, als ein Ruf von der Treppe kam.

„Dean!" Ginny kam die letzten Stufen heruntergesprungen und warf sich ihm in die Arme.

„He, Ginny", kam die etwas kühler als erwartete Antwort von Dean, der bei der Begrüßung einen Blick auf Harry warf.

Ginny schaute von Dean zu Harry, wieder zu Dean, ließ diesen los und baute sich vor Harry auf „Was hast du ihm gesagt, Harry James Potter?"Sie sprach lauter als nötig und ihre Augen glühten vor Zorn. Harry, von Ginny überrascht, schaute zu Dean und wieder zu Ginny. „Ich bin dir zwar dankbar, dass du Dean erlaubt hast, in deinem Haus zu wohnen, aber wenn du ihm bedroht hast oder ähnliches, was meine lieben Brüder für gewöhnlich tun, werden wir beide uns kennenlernen."Sie verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust und schaute Harry wütend an. So, wie sie vor ihm stand, erinnerte sie Harry an Mrs. Weasley, wenn sie mit den Zwillingen schimpfte.

Dean lächelte, kam dann aber Harry, der etwas verlegen wirkte, zu Hilfe. „Ginny, Harry hat nichts dergleichen gemacht, ich war nur von der Anreise, den Hauselfen und alledem", seine Hände machte eine ausschweifende Bewegung durch die Eingangshalle, „überrascht. Entschuldige bitte."

„Was ist denn hier los?"Remus und Tonks waren in die Eingangshalle getreten.

„Guten Morgen, Tonks, Hallo Remus."Harry sprach mit seiner scheinheiligsten Stimme und lächelte den beiden freundlich entgegen. „Ich habe Dean Thomas"– er deutet auf Dean – „eingeladen, mich und Ginny für die nächsten 10 Tage zu besuchen."

Tonks sah aus, als wolle sie gleich platzen, Remus' Gesicht verdüsterte sich kurz, er sprach dann aber mit einer fast normalen Stimme: „Guten Morgen, Dean, geh doch ruhig mit Ginny ins Esszimmer"– er zeigte auf die Tür durch die sie gerade gekommen waren. „Ginny zeigt dir sicherlich gerne alles, Harry und ich haben noch kurz etwas zu besprechen."Er nickte Harry zu und bedeutete diesem, ihm in Richtung Saal zu folgen. Ginny warf Harry einen ängstlichen Blick zu, doch dieser lächelte nur freundlich und folgte Remus. Aus dem Augenwinkeln sah er, das Tonks aus ihrer Erstarrung erwachte und zu Ginny und Dean getreten war.

Remus schloss hinter Harry die Tür und belegte sie mit einem Schweigezauber. „Was meinst du, ist das hier Harry, ein Hotel, ein Ferienhaus?!"Remus sah Harry wütend an. „Wie stellst du dir das jetzt vor, wenn der Orden kommt und wie hast du ihn ins Hauptquartier gebracht?"

„Ich weiß, dass dieses Haus kein Hotel ist es ist, aber auch nicht mein Gefängnis und wenn ich meinen Freunden eine Freunde machen kann, tue ich das. Dean ist Ginnys Freund und Mitglied der DA, er weiß nicht, wo er ist, und was hier abläuft. Ginny behält ihn während seines Aufenthaltes im Auge", sagte Harry ruhig, da er mir einer solchen Reaktion ja gerechnet hatte.

„Harry, es geht hier um deine Sicherheit und die Sicherheit des Ordens, was ist, wenn er nicht der ist, von dem du glaubst, er sei es? Was ist, wenn Ortungszauber auf ihm oder seinen Sachen liegen? Harry, es ist gefährlich!"Remus lief im Saal auf und ab.

„Remus, das ist _mein_ Haus, es sind meine Freunde und es ist _mein_ Leben."Harry war nun doch gereizt, er wurde immer wütender ... Der gesamte Frust, das viele Trainieren, immer nur Üben für den Kampf ... Er war sechtzehn, er konnte doch wenigsten seinen Freunden eine Freude machen, wenn er schon nicht rauskam. „Ich war über eine Stunde bei ihm, also kein Vielsafttrank, ich habe ihn etwas ausgefragt und ich vertraue ihm wie ihr Snape vertraut, also lasst ihn in Ruhe!"

„Harry, so einfach ist das nicht", begann Remus von neuem.

„Doch genau so einfach ist das, ihr könnt seine Sachen und ihn auf Ortungszauber überprüfen, ich habe nichts gefunden. Ginny sorgt dafür, dass er oben bleibt, während die Ordensmitglieder sich hier aufhalten und wenn ihr Dean wegschickt, bin ich auch weg!"Den letzten Teil schrie Harry fast.

„Harry, du riskierst dein Leben, für das soviel Menschen ..."

„Fang jetzt nicht mit Sirius oder meinen Eltern an, die haben nichts mit dieser Sache zu tun!"Harry zitterte jetzt fast vor Zorn, er regte sich über sich selbst auf, dass er so schnell explodierte, er begann, sich dazu zu zwingen, sich zu beruhigen und er versuchte, Meditation dafür einzusetzen.

„Harry versteh doch, es ist gefährlich. Wenn du solche Aktionen machst, ohne uns Bescheid zu sagen."Remus war geübter darin, seine Gefühle zu dämpfen und sprach wieder ganz ruhig mit Harry.

„Wenn ich es euch erzählt hätte, wäre die Antwort nein gewesen und wenn ich meine Freunde verliere, weil ihr mich abkapselt, wofür soll das Ganze denn noch gut sein?"Er fing an, sich zu beruhigen.

„Ich werde mit Dumbledore über Dean sprechen, Harry, dann werden wir entscheiden", meinte Remus.

„Ich habe dir meinen Standpunkt gesagt", Harry ging Richtung Esszimmer, „wenn ihr Dean rausschmeißt, bin ich weg!"

Harry ging ins Esszimmer, wo Ginny, Dean und Tonks gewartet hatten, setzte sich gegenüber von Ginny und begann, sich Essen aufzutun, sagte aber nichts zu den Wartenden; diese trauten sich auch nicht, ihn anzusprechen, seine Augen glühten immer noch vor Zorn.

Remus kam einige Minuten später den Raum. „So, jetzt erstmal Guten Morgen, Dean, ich hoffe, du hattest eine gute Anreise."Er lächelte freundlich, was Tonks mit einem irritierten Blick be­lohnte.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Harry hat mich im meinem Schlafzimmer geschockt und mich hier in der Eingangshalle wieder geweckt, Professor Lupin." Ginny schaute bei den Satz erschreckt von Dean zu Harry, Remus lächelte aber weiter.

„Das ‚Professor' lass mal weg, nenn mich Remus."Er reichte Dean die Hand, die dieser sofort ergriff. „Ich denke, Tonks hast du ja schon kennen gelernt"– Dean nickte – „wie mir Harry sagte, bis du mit unseren Vorsichtmaßnahmen vertraut und kannst damit leben?"

„Ja, Harry hat mir gesagt, dass ich nicht wissen darf, wo wir sind und das alles aber ist das nicht alles etwas übertrieben?", fragte Dean offen heraus.

„Leider nicht."Tonks hatte gesprochen.

Remus erklärte Dean, auf was er noch alles im Haus zu achten hatte und das Ginny ihn bestimmt den Rest zeigen würde, während die anderen drei noch einiges zu erledigen hatten. Beim Training merkte Harry schnell, dass weder Tonks und Remus, die seine Schildzauber mit starken Flüchen beschossen (und sehr häufig auch überwanden), noch Mad-Eye und Shacklebolt, von den er heute nur mit Schmerzflüchen belegt wurde, seinen Alleingang guthießen.

Harry war es aber egal, er hatte Ginny eine Freude gemacht und das war es wert – die Todesser würden ihm ja schließlich auch nicht mit Samthandschuhen anfassen. Außerdem hatte er jetzt immer ein Alibi, wenn er sich mal verdrücken würde, zu Yoji oder nach Muggellondon, wie er es an diesem Abend vorhatte.

Er erzählte Ginny und Dean nach dem Abendessen, was er geplant hatte und die beiden erklärten sich bereit, in seinem Zimmer das Alibi zu spielen. Harry reiste wie immer über den Umweg Yoji nach Muggellondon. Dort angekommen spazierte er ein wenig durch die Straßen – die Geschäfte hatten zwar schon zu, aber die Cafés waren noch geöffnet. Es machte ihm Spaß, einfach frei durch die Stadt zu laufen. Als es langsam dunkler wurde entschied er sich noch in ein Kino zu gehen, die Dursley hatte ihm das nie erlaubt. Der Film, den er sich ausgesucht hatte, hieß _‚From Dusk till Dawn'_ und war etwas brutal, Harry war der Meinung, dass er sich nun etwas über Vampire schlau machen müsste, um es mit der Wahrheit zu vergleichen. Aber er hatte endlich mal für einen Abend nicht geübt, gelesen oder an Voldemort gedacht ...


	10. Einmal Winkelgasse und zurück

Moin,

danke für eure Rewies trotz der technischen Probleme von ff, -weidasosupi-

klugscheissa: Danke. Ich versuche ein Chap pro Woche ich hoffe das ist schnell genug. Wenn ihr artig Rewies schreibt gibs

vielleicht Weihnachten ein Chap mehr ;-)

dewsebi: Ja, ja Harry und Mädchen, vielleicht wirklich erst Voldi, oder? (schauen wir mal)

Lara-Lynx:Danke für das Lob, Ich habe nur geschrieben das er besser als die andere Schüler war, vielleicht

waren die nur so schlecht ;-) / Ein guter Kunde dafür tut Vernon doch alles, vielleicht haben ihre Eltern ihm

jagedroht -grins- / Was habt ihr nur alle gegen Cho ?

alexblack5: War wohl die Version ab 16, die ich auch gekauft habe :-( -grrrr-

Carika: siehe klugscheissa

**10. Kapitel: Einmal Winkelgasse und zurück**

Die nächsten Tage verliefen ähnlich, Ginny und Dean verbrachten ihre Zeit hauptsächlich im Salon, der Bibliothek oder auf der Dachterrasse. Harry sah sie nur beim Essen und für kurze Zeit nach dem Abendessen, wo sie sich unterhielten oder spielten, wenn er keinen Ausflug machte. Harry hatte neben seinem üblichen Training angefangen, für Zaubertränke zu lernen – er paukte die Rezepte, machte sich über ihre Hauptzutaten schlau und ließ Dobby prüfen, ob es alle Zutaten im Keller gab, damit er sie auch brauen konnte.

Das Kampftraining verlief immer besser, Harrys Krafttrunk zeigte immer noch Wirkung, denn seine Reflexe wurden immer besser. Harry schaffte es dann auch endlich, einen der beiden mit einer Ganzkörperklammer zu belegen, Shacklebolt. Als dieser zu Boden stürzte, drehte sich Harry lächelnd zu Mad-Eye, da er dachte, dieser würde ihn jetzt attackieren. Jener blieb jedoch ruhig stehen und seine Füße begannen ohne Vorwarnung, einen wilden Stepptanz aufzuführen. Harry konnte sich nicht mehr auf seinen Beinen halten und ein lächelnder Shacklebolt kam in sein Blickfeld.

„Übermut kommt vor dem Fall, Harry", knurrte Mad-Eye, der nun auch in sein Blickfeld gekommen war und mit einen „Finite incantatem" das Gezappel seiner Beine beendete sowie ihm wieder auf selbige half.

„Nun, Harry, was ist passiert?", fragte Shacklebolt.

„Ich habe sie getroffen, Moody muss sie—" Weiter kam Harry nicht.

„Nein, Harry", knurrte Mad-Eye. „Du hast mich gesehen, mein Zauberstab war auf den Boden gerichtet."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, er konnte sich nicht erklären, wie Shacklebolt wieder auf die Beine gekommen war.

„Harry", Shacklebolt sprach ihn breit lächelnd an, „also, die Sache ist so, einfache oder schwache Flüche können mit gewissen Schutzmaßnahmen abgeschwächt oder sogar aufgehoben werden. Vergewissere dich deshalb, dass dein Gegner auch wirklich außer Gefecht gesetzt worden ist, schock ihn lieber noch mal, bevor du ihm den Rücken zudrehst."

„Was bedeutet ‚schwache Flüche'? Und was für Maßnahmen gibt es?", wollte Harry wissen.

„Wie du sicherlich weißt, sind die Stärke der Flüche von Zauberer zu Zauberer unterschiedlich – stärker oder schwächer. Deine Flüche sind schon stärker, normalerweise falle ich bei der Ganzkörperklammer nicht um" – er lächelte Harry an – „zu den Maßnahmen: erstens sind die Unhänge, die ich, Mad-Eye und die meisten Auroren tragen, nicht aus normalen Stoff sondern aus Drachenleder, diese hochmagischen Tiere gewährleisten selbst nach ihrem Tod noch einen gewissen Schutz. Und zweitens" – er holte eine ungefähr zehn Zentimeter breite runde Metallplatte aus der Innentasche – „trage ich noch ein Schutzamulett." Er grinste Harry an.

„Also denke immer daran: wenn du einem Gegner den Rücken zudrehst, sei sicher, dass er nicht mehr kämpfen kann, in Ordnung?", knurrte Mad-Eye. Harry nickte.

Als Harry an diesem Morgen zum Frühstück kam, waren Remus, Tonks, Ginny, und Dean schon da. Harry hatte sein Okklumentikbuch dabei, er wollte es Ginny geben, denn letzte Nacht kam zu seinen normalen Träumen noch einer über Ginny und Dean in einer Pose die er nicht wieder sehen wollte. Harry dachte zuerst, es war ein Traum doch nachdem er kurze Zeit später Geräusche auf dem Flur mitbekommen hatte, merkte er, dass er in Ginnys Geist eingedrungen war – oder aber sie hatte jetzt eine ähnliche Verbindung wie er mit Voldemort.

„He, auch endlich wach?", flötete ihm ein sehr gut gelaunter Dean entgegen.

„Ich habe letzte Nacht schlecht geschlafen." Er lächelte schief und gab Ginny das Buch. „Ich glaube, du solltest es mal lesen, es ist sehr interessant, vor allem nachts."

Sie schaute auf das Buch und sah verwirrt zu Harry, „Was soll ich da …" Sie wurde knallrot. „Du hast das mitbekommen?", stöhnte sie auf und er nickte.

Dean, der die Unterhaltung mit angehört hatte, schaute etwas verdattert zu Ginny, die ihn nur mit einer Handbewegung und mit einen Nicken in Richtung Tonks und Remus bedeutete, still zu sein. Die beiden hatten von der Unterhaltung anscheinend nichts mitbekommen.

Harry setze sich gerade zum Essen, als fünf Eulen hereinkamen, er erkannte sofort, dass es die Schuleulen waren, verstand aber nicht, warum derer fünf, als auch schon die Tür aufging und Ron zusammen mit Hermine das Esszimmer betrat.

„He, alle zusammen", kam es von den beiden gut gelaunt, „was machst du denn hier, Dean?" Ron schaute etwas skeptisch in Richtung Ginny, diese verdrehte die Augen.

„Harry hat mich eingeladen, ihn und Ginny zu besuchen und ich bin seit so einer Woche hier, Ron." Dean, der sofort wusste, warum Ron ihn so ansprach, antwortete etwas aggressiver.

„Man wird ja noch mal fragen dürfen." Ron hob die Hände, denn auch Hermine hatte ihm einen vielsagenden Blick zugeworfen.

„Wo kommt ihr denn zusammen her?", meinte Harry der das ganze nur beobachtet hatte und musste nun breit grinsen, als er sah, wie seine beiden besten Freunde reagierten. Zuerst schauten sie sich verlegen an, dann wurden sie rot und Ron begann von einem Fuß auf den andere zu wippen, während Hermine auf der Unterlippe zu kauen begann.

„Also, Harry, meine Eltern und ich waren in Rumänien, dort haben wir zufällig Ron getroffen und da er nicht mehr bei seinen Bruder helfen konnte, hat er uns begleitet", stotterte Hermine und Rons Ohren färbten sich tief dunkelrot.

„Und?" Nun mischte sich auch Dean ein, der seine Chance witterte.

„Wir haben halt die Ferien zusammen verbracht", schloss Ron etwas schwach ihre Erzählung ab.

„Soso, zusammen verbracht …" Ginny wollte gerade weitermachen, wurde aber wieder ruhig und erheblich röter, als Harry sich räusperte und sie mit einem mahnenden Blick bedachte.

„Nun ja, wir sind zu dem Entschluss gekommen, es mal miteinander zu versuchen", meinte Ron, setzte aber schnell ein „wir sind fest zusammen" hinterher, als er Hermines Blick sah.

Harry setzte einen tiefbeleidigten Blick auf und begann mit einer sehr traurigen Stimme: „Das konntest du mir doch nicht antun!" Als er sah, dass Hermine auf ihn zukommen wollte, meinte er noch: „Ron!". Hermine blieb stehen, Rons Unterkiefer klappte fast bis zum Boden.

Ginny, Dean und Harry schauten sich an und brachen zusammen mit Remus und Tonks in schallendes Gelächter aus, in welches Hermine und Ron nach kurzer Zeit mit einstimmten. Als sie sich langsam beruhigt hatten und die Eulen anfingen, energischer ihre Anwesenheit zu zeigen – sie kniffen in die Hände oder Ohren der Adressaten – öffnete alle ihre Umschläge.

Es waren die Einkaufslisten für die Bücher des kommenden Schuljahres zusammen mit der Ermahnung, pünktlich am ersten September im Bahnhof King's Cross auf dem Gleis 9¾ zu erscheinen.

„Mensch, Hermine, wie viele ZAG hast du eigentlich bekommen?", fragte Harry.

„Zehn, und du?"

„Acht, und was ist mit euch?" Er schaute Ron und Dean an.

„Ich habe sieben" – „Oh, so ein Zufall, ich auch", meinten die beiden.

„Was ist los mit dir, Ron?" Harry schaute zu Ron, der kreideweiß dasaß.

„Ich … ich bin zum …", stotterte Ron weiter, „Teamkapitän bestimmt worden."

„Gratuliere, Mann", meinte Harry offen und die anderen stimmten zu, nur Hermine schaute merkwürdig, gab Ron aber einen Kuss auf den Mund, woraufhin dieser rosa anlief.

„Ich dachte, das wird dein Posten, Harry."

„Vielleicht darf ich ja immer noch nicht spielen" – Harry wollte Ron nicht sagen, dass er von vornherein verzichtet hatte – „oder aber ich habe ihn gerechtfertigterweise wegen des letzen Spiels nicht bekommen."

„Wehe, die lassen dich nicht spielen, ich brauche einen guten Sucher." Ginny räusperte sich. „Nichts gegen dich, Ginny, aber wir brauchen Harry. Du kannst sicherlich besser als Jäger mit Katie zusammenarbeiten", schloss er voller Überzeugung.

„Kaum Kapitän, schon am Planen, das kann was werden", meinte Dean und duckte sich unter Rons Arm, der ihm einen Schlag verpassen wollte.

„Remus, können wir in die Winkelgasse, um unsere Bücher zu holen?" Harry winkte mit seinen Brief.

„Wir müssen erst einige Sachen mit deinen Terminen klären, also schätze ich, dass du morgen mit den anderen und natürlich mir und Tonks einkaufen kannst", er lächelte die Jugendlichen an, „wenn wir euch ganz alleine lassen, kauft ihr nur bei den Zwillingen und vergesst eure Bücher."

Den Rest des Tages verbrachte Harry mit Trainieren im Keller und die andere auf der Dachterrasse mit Sonnenbaden, oder Lesen in Hermines Fall. Harry kam erst am frühen Nachmittag dazu, da Mad-Eye darauf bestanden hatte, einige Illusionszauber zu üben, wenn er morgen in die Winkelgasse wolle, und da Harry diese eh für die DA üben wollte, machte er natürlich gerne mit.

Diese Nacht war ruhiger, Harry dachte sich, dass Ron, der sich mit Dean das Zimmer teilte, diesen wohl kaum aus den Augen lassen würde und Hermine und Ginny eh viel zu erzählen hatten, er hoffte nur, dass er selber nicht so häufig erwähnt wurde. Nach dem Frühstück machten sie sich alle auf in die Winkelgasse.

Als erstes wollte Harry nach Gringotts, um sich das Verlies der Blacks anzuschauen und natürlich noch Geld für die Einkäufe zu holen. Er begrüßte die Kobolde wieder sehr freundlich, auch wenn er deren Namen nicht kannte und fuhr ohne Remus, der meinte, er hätte dort nichts zu suchen, zu seinem Verlies. Es war genauso groß wie das Verlies, das Hagrid in Harrys erstem Schuljahr für Hogwarts geleert hatte.

Er ging durch die Tür und stand vor einigen Truhen sowie einem Regal mit Büchern. Er durchstöberte die Truhen: Sie waren meist mit Geld oder Schmuck gefühlt. Eine Glasvitrine, in der einige Amulette und Ringe lagen, stand etwas versteckt hinter dem Bücherregal, er schaute sich diese aber nicht so genau an, da er kein Freund von Schmuck war. Er schaute gerade das Bücherregal durch – es standen einige sehr merkwürdige Bücher dort, aber er sah auch zwei Runenbücher, die er Ginny geben wollte und so verkleinerte er diese und steckte sie in seine Tasche –, als er angesprochen wurde.

„Oh, Guten Morgen, Mister Potter." Griphook stand in der Tür.

„Hallo, Mister Griphook." Harry fiel gerade ein was er noch alles besorgen musste und dass er ja nicht frei über sein Geld verfügen konnte. „Könnten Sie mir sagen, wie viel Geld ich bekomme, ohne dass mein Verwalter Bescheid bekommt?"

„Natürlich!" Er schaute fast etwas beleidigt. „Über das Vermögen der Potters dürfen Sie frei verfügen, da dort kein Vormund bestimmt wurde" – er lächelte Harry an – „Beim Vermögen der Blacks können Sie täglich fünfhundert Galleonen, aber maximal siebentausendfünfhundert Galleonen im Monate abheben, ohne das wir verpflichtet sind, etwas zu melden."

Harry sah sich erstaunt um, er wusste, dass er Geld hatte, aber dass sein Taschengeld auf siebentausendfünfhundert Galleonen im Monat festgesetzt war, fand er dann doch etwas überraschend. „Wow … wie viel Geld liegt im Verlies der Potters?", fragte er nun nach.

„Mit den neusten Ausschüttungen zweihundertdreiundneunzigtausendzweihundertundsiebenundfünfzig Galleonen, siebentausendzweihundertsiebenunddreißig Sickel und vierhundertsiebenundfünfzig Knut", sagte Griphook, ohne auch nur irgendwelche Unterlagen zu Rate zu ziehen.

Harry schluckte. „Mister Griphook, kennen Sie den Stand aller Verliese?", fragte Harry; der beeindruckt ob der sofortigen Auskünfte des Kobolds war.

„Natürlich, das ist schließlich meinen Aufgabe hier", sagte dieser nicht ohne Stolz.

Harry blickte ihn anerkennend an und bat den Kobold, er möge doch bitte ein drittes Verlies für ihn eröffnen, in dem sich immer fünfzigtausend Galleonen befinden sollten, von denen aber niemand erfahren dürfe. Der Kobold nickte nur. Harry sagte ihm auch noch, welche Personen uneingeschränkten Zugriff auf dieses Verlies haben sollten. Griphook gab daraufhin zu bedenken, dass bei den Zauberern bei Geld die Freundschaft meisten aufhörte.

Harry, der merkte, dass er überhaupt kein Verhältnis zu Geld hatte, nickte nachdenklich. „Was würden Sie mir raten, Mister Griphook?"

„Sie sollten ein Limit festsetzen wie Ihr Vormund und uns beauftragen, Ihnen jeden Monat einen Entnahmebeleg zukommen zu lassen", meinte dieser.

„Ich glaube, das mit dem Limit kann ich momentan noch nicht abschätzen, aber der Entnahmebeleg hört sich sehr gut an, es darf nur keiner außer den genannten Personen von diesen Verlies erfahren", meinte Harry.

„Das Bankhaus Gringotts steht mit seinem Namen dafür ein." Der Kobold nickte Harry kurz zu.

„Ich danke Ihnen für Ihre Hilfe und Ihren fachmännischen Rat, Mister Griphook", sagte Harry.

Wieder an der frischen Luft traf er sich mit den anderen bei Florean Fortescues Eissalon. Sie waren bis jetzt erst in der _Magische Menagerie_ und in _Qualität für Quidditch_ gewesen und so war Hermine etwas genervt, weil sie noch nicht bei _Flourish & Blotts_ vorbeigeschaut hatten und auch nur die ganze Zeit über Quidditch gesprochen wurde.

Sie machte sich alle auf den Weg zu Weasley Zauberhaften Zauberscherzen, auch wenn Hermine etwas grummelte, woraufhin Ron ihr einen Kuss zur Versöhnung aufdrückte.

„Uhrrg, das Wiesel knutscht das Schlammblut!" Die schleimige Stimme von Malfoy wurde durch Harrys „Silencio" unterbrochen. Der Slytherin bewegte seinen Mund weiter, aber es kam kein Ton mehr heraus. Seine beiden Begleiter Crabbe und Goyle wollten gerade auf Harry losgehen, hielten aber inne, als sie auf fünf gezückte Zauberstäbe schauten.

„Seitdem dein Vater in Askaban sitzt, bist du nicht ganz auf dem Laufenden, Malfoy, was?" Harry lächelte. „Vor allem darüber, wer wann zaubern darf und wer nicht …", sagte er und ging weiter. Hermine und Ginny zogen Ron mit sich, der sich noch weiter mit Malfoy _unterhalten_ wollte. Beim Weggehen sah Harry, dass Nott etwas entfernt von diesen Schauspiel stand und sich über Malfoy amüsierte.

Sie betraten den mit Schülern angefüllten Laden der Zwillinge, die sich ihre Vorräte für das nächste Schuljahr besorgten. Lee stand an der Kasse und grüßte sie freundlich. Harry schaute sich um, es gab hier alles notwendige, um Filch in den Wahnsinn zu treiben: die bekannten Nasch-und-schwänz-Leckereien und weitere mit neuen Krankheiten, eine riesige Auswahl von Feuerwerkskörpern, transportablen Sümpfe, Wüsten und noch einiges mehr.

„Ah, die Vertrauensschüler wollen einen Kontrollgang machen", kam es aus einem Hinterzimmer, einige Schüler drehten sich schuldbewusst um oder zuckten kurz zusammen.

„Ja, wollen wir", kam es wie aus der Pistole geschossen von Ginny.

„Was heißt hier ‚wollen wir'?" Fred und George kamen entsetzt dreinblickend aus dem Hinterzimmer. „Nicht du auch noch, Schwesterherz, bitte!" Sie sahen sie gespielt flehend an

„Doch, ich auch." Alle schauten Ginny erstaunt an.

„Warum hast du nichts gesagt?", fragten Dean, Ron, Hermine und Harry im Chor.

„Ich wollte euere blöden Gesichter zusammen mit Fred und Georg genießen", sagte sie schelmisch grinsend.

Nun begann dass allgemeine Schulterklopfen, Händeschütteln und Umarmen, nur Fred und George schauten zuerst enttäuscht bevor sie Ginny herzten.

„Das müssen wir Mum und Dad sagen", meinte Ron. „Die werden stolz auf dich sein."

„Wissen sie schon, ich habe gestern mit ihnen per Flohpulver geredet" Sie strahlte immer noch.

„Und was wollen sie dir kaufen?", fragte Ron.

„Ein Ballkleid, habe ich gedacht, es wird doch in diesem Jahr verlangt und mein altes passt mir nun wirklich nicht mehr."

Harry schluckte, er hatte nicht gelesen, dass wieder ein Ball stattfinden würde. „Och nö, nicht schon wieder!", stöhnte er deshalb.

Ron, Dean, Fred und George grinsten ihn an. „Viel Spaß bei der Partnersuche, Harry", meinten die Zwillinge und zogen sich aus seiner Reichweite zurück. Alle quatschten noch kurz und wollten dann weiter zu Flourish & Blotts, ihre Bücher besorgen. Harry tat so, als ob er noch mal wohin müsse, die anderen bräuchten nicht warten. Er gab Hermine seine Bücherliste und etwas Geld und schickte sie vor, er würde sie spätesten bei Madam Malkins Anzüge für alle Gelegenheiten einholen. Die vier verließen den Laden, während Harry sich nach hinten verzog.

„Ich wollte mit euch noch was besprechen."

„Das, mein", sagte Fred, „lieber Harry", meinte George, „haben wir uns gedacht", sagte wieder Fred. „Was gibt es, das keiner der kleinen wissen soll?" George grinste.

„Also erstens benötige ich mal wieder etwas und weiß nicht wo man es bekommen könnte und zweitens die Sache mit der DA."

„Gut." Fred verschloss die Tür und George versiegelte den Raum mit einem Schweigezauber.

„Was brauchst du?"

„Ein Schutzamulett, so wie es Auroren benutzen, ungefähr zehn Zentimeter breit. Und ihr sollt einige Drachenlederroben bei Madam Malkin bestellen und auf die einen Zauber legen, der das Gesicht verschwinden lässt, sobald man die Kapuze über den Kopf zieht – er sollte für einige Stunden anhalten. Zu guter letzt brauche ich noch eine Druckerei, die verschwiegen ist und alles auf Flugblätter druckt, was ich will, auch wenn Voldemort draufsteht", sagte Harry, während er den Raum auf und ab ging.

„Aber Harry, Schutzamulette sind doch nur Aberglaube, oder?", fragten beide im Chor.

„Nein, ich habe eins bei Shacklebolt gesehen. Die müssen existieren, zumindestens bei den Auroren, denn Mad-Eye soll auch so ein Amulett haben."

„Okay, wir hören uns ein wenig um und melden uns", meinte Fred. „Das mit den Kapuzen ist kein Thema, mit unserem Zauber schaffen wir locker zwei Tage und mit etwas Fleiß kriegen wir das auch länger hin", sagte George. „Die Druckerei wirst du in der Zaubererwelt nicht finden, aber ich glaube, wir kennen da einen Muggel, der druckt alles, es bewegt sich halt nur nicht", endeten beide zusammen.

„Schön, ich brauche 30 Umhänge aus Drachenleder, wie gesagt: das Geld bekommt ihr aus dem Verlies _PBW,_ sorgt dafür das keiner neugierig wird, ich will nicht, dass jemand herausfindet, wer die Roben bestellt hat, oder sonst eine Spur zu uns hat" – _ich werde zu Mad-Eye, super_, dachte Harry – „das macht euch doch keine Probleme oder? Und euer Zauber kann das auch?", fragte Harry.

„Geheim ist unser zweiter Vorname, unser Zauber schafft das auch, aber deiner Geldbörse wird's schaden, weißt du was Drachenleder kostet?"

„Noch nicht, aber bald." Harry lächelte die beiden an. „Den Artikel, den ihr drucken sollt, lasse ich euch irgendwann zukommen, wir müssen dann nur sehen, wie wir ihn verteilen können. Und hier habe ich noch ein Buch für euch, schaut mal was ihr daraus alles gebrauchen könnt." Er gab Fred das Buch über _Kayakujutsu_ (Feuer und Explosivstoffe).

„In Ordnung, wenn das geklärt ist, Harry …: Lee, Alicia und Angelina würden gerne helfen wenn sie können", meinte George.

Fred gab das Buch an George weiter. „Damit könne wir sicherlich was anfangen, Harry." Seine Augen glühten vor Tatendrang und auch George, der das Buch durchblätterte, begann diabolisch zu grinsen.

„Oh, das ist gut zu wissen." Harry hätte fast schon wieder bereut, den beiden das Buch gegeben zu haben. „Ich muss hinter den andern her, sonst glauben die noch, ich stecke in euerem Klo fest." Er grinste.

„Mach's gut, wir melden uns, sowie wir genaueres wissen", sagten die Zwillinge.

Harry beeilte sich, zu Madam Malkins Geschäft zu kommen, denn er wollte einige Einkaufe schon erledigt haben, bevor die andere eintrafen. Er betrat den Laden und die rundliche Verkäuferin begrüßte ihn freundlich. Harry gab ihr seinen Kampfanzug mit der Bitte, so einen in Drachenleder anzufertigen, sie schaute kurz auf die Schnitte und sagte ihm, dass es etwas ungewöhnlich sein, aber wenn er wolle würden, wäre der Anzug heute fertig. Er bestellte sich auch neue Roben für die Schule, auch in Drachenleder, aber so verzaubert, dass man es für normalen Stoff halten würde. Sie hatten gerade die Bezahlung und auch die Lieferung geklärt – Dobby sollte die Sachen abholen, wenn sie fertig waren und die Schlussrechnung begleichen –, als die anderen das Geschäft betraten.

„Harry, hier steckst du also", stellte Ron fest.

„Ich hab Hermine doch gesagt, dass ich gleich hierhin gehe, damit wir nicht aneinander vorbei laufen", sagte Harry verwundert.

„Du kennst sie doch, wenn sie Bücher hat, vergisst sie manchmal etwas." Dies flüsterte er so, dass es nur Harry verstehen konnte. Harry lächelte ihn an.

Die Mädchen gingen zielstrebig zu den Ballkleidern, während Harry, Dean und Ron zu den Festroben gingen. Harry hörte, wie Ginny und Hermine sich durch die Kleider kämpften und immer wieder bei den Preisen schluckten und sah, wie Ginny immer enttäuschter schaute, weil das erheblich über ihren Möglichkeiten lag.

Harry, der sich schon eine Umhang ausgesucht hatte – einen schwarzen in feinem fließenden Stoff mit rotem samtenen Innenfutter –, ging zu Madame Malkin.

„Mrs. Malkin, ich würde diese Festrobe nehmen, und" – nun sprach er im Flüsterton weiter – „könnten Sie den Damen Rabatt auf die Preise geben?" Sie schaute ihn abschätzend an. „Ich würde natürlich die Differenz übernehmen." Nun lächelte sie wissend.

„Ich nehme an, fünfzig Prozent wären Ihnen recht", meinte sie immer noch lächelnd, in einer Tonlage, die Harry irgendwo bei Bewunderung ablegte. Er nickte nur.

Madame Malkin entschwand sofort zu den Mädchen, um sie auf eine Rabattaktion ihres Hauses hinzuweisen. Das Gesicht von Ginny hellte sich auf, hätte er diesen Moment auf Hermine geachtet, wäre ihm der komische Blick aufgefallen, den sie ihm zuwarf. Die Jungs waren schon längst fertig, nur die Mädchen stöberten immer noch durch den Laden und so entschieden sich Ron, Dean und Harry, sich noch mal im Florean Fortescues Eissalon zu begeben und dort auf die Mädels zu warten.

Sie setzten sich an einen freien Tisch, bestellte sich einen Eisbecher und begannen über das kommende Schuljahr zu sprechen. Harry, dem den ganzen Tag schon einige Gesichter des Ordens aufgefallen waren, stellte fest, dass Dädalus Diggel nun in ihrer Nähe Platz nahm. Also waren sie alle zu seinen _Schutz_ da, stellte er mürrisch fest. Einige Zeit später gesellten sich Remus und kurz vor den Mädchen eine schweigsame Tonks dazu. Ginny kam gut gelaunt zu der Gruppe, sie und Hermine hätten schöne Kleider bekommen und freuten sich schon auf den Ball.

Remus schlug vor, sich auf die Rückreise zu machen, da es mittlerweile schon spät geworden war, sie gingen zum öffentlichen Kamin im Tropfenden Kessel und wollten von dort aus zurückreisen. Harry überlegte gerade, ob sie einfach Grimmauld Place sagen konnten, wo doch Dean dabei war, als ihn Tonks zur Seite nahm.

„Harry, du gehst als erster" – nun flüstere sie weiter – „Sag einfach ‚ins Ferienhaus', in Ordnung?" Er nickte und lächelte sie an, doch Tonks schaute gleich wieder in eine andere Richtung. Harry hatte ein merkwürdiges Gefühl in der Magengegend, verdrängte es aber sofort wieder, als sie den Kamin erreichten.

Harry nahm sich eine Hand voll Flohpulver, betrat den Kamin und sagte laut „Ferienhaus".

„Wa…", hörte er von Remus, sah noch kurz sein entsetztes Gesicht und dass Tonks apparierte. Während er im Kamin wirbelte, merkte er, dass da etwas nicht stimmte und bereitete sich innerlich auf das Schlimmste vor.


	11. Bellatrix’ Geschenk

Moin,

ihr fleißige Reviews Schreiber und ihr die nur lest. Reviews schreiben ist ganz einfach Anweisung unten büddätesten

Ach ja gemerkt über 40.000 Wörter und er schreib immer noch #stolzsein#

Lara-Lynx:Danke für das Review,

wenn du weiter macht's wird mein Chap irgendwann kleiner als dein Review #machsoweiter# -bettel-

Mich hat das mit Ron immer gewundert, das Schachass mit der langen Leitung

Ja, die gute alte Cho, ist schon ein wenig zickig #grins#, da muss ich dir Recht geben. Manche Frauen können das halt gut #breitgrins#

dewsebi:Das Konto ist bis jetzt nur für #grübel'# Hermine wird wohl kaum den Mund halten können oder? (schauen wir mal)

und nun etwas wichtiges

**11. Kapitel: Bellatrix' Geschenk**

Als er auf der anderen Seite ankam, sah er sofort, dass er nicht im Grimmauld Place war. Ohne auf irgendwas zu warten apparierte er wie ein Gummiball durch das Zimmer, bis er seinen Zauberstab in der Hand und sich desillusioniert hatte. Nun hockte er neben dem Kamin und schaute sich um.

Er sah drei Todesser im Raum verteilt – zwei direkt gegenüber dem Kamin und einen an der einzigen Tür, die aus dem Raum führte –, alle hatten seit seinem Erscheinen Flüche durch den Raum gejagt und so einiges zu Bruch gehen lassen. Die Sitzgruppe war von einigen Zaubern getroffen worden und wies Brandspuren auf, der Tisch samt allem, was darauf stand, war umgestürzt und einige Bilder an den Wänden hingen schief oder waren heruntergefallen.

Harry wusste, dass er sich nicht bewegen durfte, da seinen Tarnung sonst nichts brachte, und schaute sich deshalb nur aus den Augenwinkeln um. Er merkte aber auch, dass er hier nicht wegapparieren konnte, weil anscheinend ein Antiapparierfeld über diesem Gebäude errichtet war.

„Ah, unser Potter will wieder spielen", kam die Stimme von Bellatrix Lestrange von der Tür, doch diesmal nicht in ihrem Babyton, sondern mit ihrer normalen Stimme. Etwas überraschter setzte sie noch hinzu: „Kann Potter also jetzt apparieren, was? Das wird dir hier nicht helfen, unser Heim ist vor so etwas geschützt, du kommst hier nicht weg!"

„Stupor!" Ein roter Blitz flog durch dem Raum und schlug in einer Ecke des Zimmer ein. „Komm schon, Potter, aus dem Versteckspielealter solltest du doch raus sein. Zeig dich und kämpfe wie ein Mann!"

Harry tat nichts, er schaute sich weiter nach einer Fluchtmöglichkeit um und versuchte, seine Nerven zu beruhigen. Da er seine Narbe nicht spürte, war Voldemort nicht in der Nähe – _das ist doch schon mal ein gutes Zeichen._ Die beiden anderen Todesser gingen zurück zur Tür und schauten nervös hin und her. Anschließend stellten sie sich neben Bellatrix und unterhielten sich kurz, ohne dass Harry es verstehen konnte.

„Stupor! Petrificus Totalus! Reductio! Avada Kedavra!", kamen Flüche durch den Raum geflogen. Ohne auch nur ansatzweise in seine Nähe zu kommen, schossen sie auf gut Glück durch den Raum.

„Stopp, Halt! Nicht töten, der Meister soll ihn lebend haben!", schrie Bellatrix. „Geh, hol die Gefangene, vielleicht möchte er jemanden leiden sehen? Potter sieht gerne seine Freunde leiden oder sterben …" ihre Augen begannen wild zu funkeln.

Harry gefroren die Eingeweide – _Gefangene!_ – und er sah, wie einer der beiden in den Nebenraum ging. Harry prägte sich die Umgebung ein, spielte wieder Gummiball, wobei er versuchte in andere Räume zu gelangen, es aber nur bis in den nächsten Raum schaffte, da der Todesser dort schon die Tür verschlossen hatte.

Nun sprach er den Sonorus-Zauber über sich und hockte sich neben die Tür im zweiten Zimmer – es schien eine Art Lese- oder Ruheraum zu sein, da es, abgesehen von einem Liegesofa und kleineren Regalen, leer war. Bellatrix und der andere Todesser verteilten sich derweile in beide Zimmer, damit sie alles im Blick hatten, schossen aber keine weiteren Flüche ab, offenbar wollten sie abwarten, bis der andere zurückkam.

Der dritte Todesser kehrte zusammen mit Tonks in den Raum zurück. Harry konnte von seiner Position aus kurz einen Blick in den Flur erhaschen, sie sah genauso aus wie die Tonks in der Winkelgasse, was Harry stutzig machte – entweder war Tonks eine Verräterin oder es war jemand mit Vielsafttrank, denn so schnell konnten sie ihre Klamotten nicht tauschen und er glaubte auch nicht, dass Tonks noch so gut ausgesehen hätte, sicherlich hätten sie die Todesser gefoltert oder ähnliches –, deshalb entschied er sich erst einmal abzuwarten, was Bellatrix vorhatte.

„So, Potter, mal sehen, was dir dieses Halbblut wert ist", sprach sie mit einer gewissen Vorfreude in der Stimme.

„Woher soll ich wissen, dass es die echte ist, Bellalein?" Harrys verstärke Stimme hallte durch den Raum, zur Sicherheit apparierte er aber an eine andere Stelle.

Von der Stimme verwirrt schauten sich die Vier an. „Du musst mir einfach vertrauen", meinte sie. „Welchen Grund hätte ich, einen meiner Leute zu quälen?", sagte sie noch erklärend hinterher.

„Genau, Bella, ich vertraue einem Todesser" – Harry lachte kurz auf – „und dir macht es doch Spaß, zu quälen."

„Stupor!"; kam es von einem der Todesser. Der Fluch traf genau die Stelle, an der Harry eben noch gehockt hatte.

_Mist, das mit der Stimme klappt also nur bedingt_, dachte Harry, sah aber, dass die Tonks im Zimmer einen Zauberstab hatte und sich nun auch nach ihm umschaute. _Aha, eine Falle, aber wo ist dann die echte? Wie sagte Yoji noch? – Angriff ist manchmal die beste Verteidigung._

Er apparierte durch das Zimmer und schoss einige Schockzauber ab, bis er einen der Todesser getroffen hatte, doch bevor er reagieren konnte, wurde der Geschockte von seinen Kameraden aufgeweckt. Sie waren alle schnell, das musste er zugeben, und konnten seine Flüche blocken oder ausweichen.

Harry begann wieder von neuem mit seinen Schockzaubern, diesmal machte er aber weiter, als er einen erwischt hatte und als die anderen nicht mehr ihre Kameraden aufweckten, apparierte er zu diesem, um ihn – es war einer der Vermummten – in den Flur zu bringen, wo er ihn desillusionierte, damit seine Kameraden ihn nicht wiedererwecken konnten. Dann apparierte er wieder ins Kaminzimmer, um herauszufinden, was mit Tonks geschehen war …

Die drei Verliebenen schossen immer noch wild mit Flüchen um sich und Harry merkte, kaum das er sich abgehockt hatte, einen Schmerz in seinen Seite, ein Bruchstück eines durch einen Fluch zerfetzten Stuhles hatte sich dort hineingebohrt und schwebte nun scheinbar in der Luft, da Harry weiterhin getarnt war.

Er merkte, dass er anfing zu bluten, ein Schmerz breitete sich von dort aus, wo er getroffen worden war. „Dort ist er" – der andere vermummte Todesser zeigte in seinen Richtung – „seht, das …" Weiter kam er nicht, denn Harry hatte schnell einen _„Silencio!" _und ein_ „Stupor!" _auf ihn abgefeuert.

Als er sah, dass die beiden anderen in seine Richtung schauten, apparierte er zurück in den Flur, sprach „Quietus!", damit seine Stimme wieder normal wurde und tarnte als nächste das wohl zwei Handspannen lange Stück Holz in seiner Seite – er hatte mal gehört das er mehr Schaden anrichten würde, wenn er den Splitter herausziehen würde.

_Was jetzt, ich muss Tonks finden?_, fragte Harry sich in Gedanken. „Hör auf!", schrie Bellatrix. Sie schaute sich um: „Wo ist er hin? Und warum hast du Idiot deinen Zauberstab gezogen?" Ihre Stimme überschlug sich vor Zorn, ein _„Crucio!_" später und der Todesser, der aussah wie Tonks, schrie vor Schmerzen auf. Als sie endlich von ihm abließ, schrie sie den anderen, nachdem sie ihn erweckt hatte und seine Stimme wieder da war, an, er soll in den Keller und schauen, ob dort alles in Ordnung sei.

Einer der Todesser erschien im Flur, Harry folgte ihm in Richtung Keller, wobei er versuchte, so leise wie möglich zu sein und nicht vor Schmerzen zu schreien, denn die Wunde an seiner Seite tat bei jedem Schritt, den er machte, mehr weh. Er suchte Möglichkeiten für eine Flucht zu finden, sah aber weder einen Ausgang noch einen anderen Kamin.

Der Todesser steuerte auf einen Raum zu, öffnete die Tür und Harry konnte sehen, was sich dahinter abspielte. Er konnte zwei weitere Todesser ausmachen, die anscheinend die echte Tonks in der Mangel hatten, die in der Mitte des Raums gefesselt auf einen Stuhl saß.

Ihr Kopf hing leblos herunter, sie trug nur noch Unterwäsche, hatte überall Schnitte und Blutergüsse auf ihrer Haut. Einer der beiden riss gerade ihren Kopf in den Nacken, um ihr noch einen Schlag ins Gesicht zu verpassen, sie blutete aus Wunden an Augenbrauen und Mund. Harry wurde bei dem Anblick schlecht, er hatte Angst und das erste Mal, seitdem er hier war, stieg so etwas wie Panik in ihm auf.

„Was willst du schon wieder hier, habt ihr Potter endlich?", fragte einer in genervtem Tonfall.

„Nein, Bellatrix schickt mich, um zu sehen, ob hier alles klar ist", sagte der Todesser dem Harry nach unten gefolgt war.

„Nun, die Kleine hier hält zwar noch ihr Maul, aber wir kriegen das schon hin" – der andere lachte los – „und wenn nicht, holen wir halt das Veritaserum, aber zuerst den Spaß und dann die Arbeit …" Beide lachten laut auf.

Harry spürte den Hass in sich auflodern, _Ruhig bleiben! Wie komme ich mit Tonks hier raus? Einen Plan … _Er sah an den Wänden Schwerter, Schilder und ähnliches. _Yoji_, dachte er kurz, er fasste sich an die Brust – sein Portschlüssel, _damit kommen wir hier weg!_

„Los, hohl das Serum, die ist eh mehr tot als lebendig!", sagte einer der beiden Folterknechte, der andere ging an Harry vorbei nach oben, der dritte machte sich anscheinend auf, zurück zu Bellatrix. Das war seine Chance – einen musste er einfach besiegen können, auch wenn er so angeschlagen war.

Er sprang in den Raum und rief „Stupor!"; der Todesser duckte sich schrie „Expelliarmus!", der nur nach dem Gehör gezielte Fluch traf Harry genau auf die Brust, sein Zauberstab flog ihm aus der Hand, er schlug hart gegen die Wand und rutschte langsam an ihr herunter. Der Todesser grinste Harry siegessicher an, als Harry seinen Zauberstab auch schon wieder auffing – _Mundungus, ich liebe dich!_ – und einen „Reductio" in Richtung des Todessers feuerte. Dieser konnte, von der Aktion überrumpelt, nicht mehr ausweichen, wurde vom Fluch direkt in die Brust getroffen, flog in eine Glasvitrine genau hinter sich und blieb nach einem lauten Knacken besinnungslos liegen.

Harry rappelte sich auf, schaute sich im Raum um, sah aber nichts, was ihm helfen würde, das Gebäude wiederzuerkennen, wollte jedoch auch nicht noch nach irgendwelchen Hinweisen suchen. Also belegte er das Schild an der Wand mit dem gleichen Ortungszauber, mit dem er schon Cho Unterlagen belegt hatte, nahm seinen Portschlüssel in die eine Hand, führte mit seiner anderen Hand Tonks Hand zum Portschlüssel und ritzte sich seine Finger. Im gleichen Moment, in dem er das Reißen hinter seinem Bauchnabel spürte, fing seine Narbe an zu schmerzen.

Harry schlug unsanft mit Tonks in Yojis Bücherraum auf. Er versuchte sich gerade aufzurappeln als Yoji gefolgt von Zhang und Hideko in den Raum gestürmt kamen. Sie sahen ihn fragend und im Falle von Hideko entsetzt an. Harry schildert kurz, was passiert war, wobei nur Yoji alles verstand. Hideko kümmerte sich bereits um die verletze Tonks, während Zhang sich Harrys Wunde anschaute.

Yoji reagierte, indem er kurz sagte: „Ich rufe Remus, er wird sich um alles kümmern."

„Nein", Harry atmete schwer als er sich so hastig bewegte, „ruf Remus nicht."

Yoji sah ihn verwundert an. „Ich möchte nicht dass ihr auch da hineingezogen werdet", meinte Harry mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht. Er sah sich nun seine Wunde an – der Expelliarmus musste auch seine Tarnung zerstört haben, denn er konnte sich nicht erinnern, sie aufgehoben zu haben.

Zhang zog in den Splitter aus der Seite. „Harry, es ist nur eine kleiner Schnitt, nichts Schlimmes, ich hole gleich einen Kräuterverband", meinte Zhang. Harry nickte bloß – für ihn war das kein Schnitt und schon gar kein kleiner, Madame Pomfrey hätte ihn mit dieser Wunde für zwei Wochen nicht aus den Bett gelassen.

„Harry, was haben sie mit ihr gemacht?", wollte Hideko wissen. „Gefoltert, ich weiß aber nicht wie, ich habe sie erst kurz, bevor wir hier angekommen sind, gefunden." Harry biss die Zähne zusammen, der Schmerz in seiner Seite wurde immer stärker, _pah – ‚kleiner schnitt'!_ „Ich kann nichts für sie tun, sie muss sofort ins Krankenhaus oder zum Arzt", meinte Hideko ernst zu Harry und Yoji.

Harry erstarrte – was, so schlimm stand es um sie?! „Harry, was willst du machen?", fragte Yoji ihn nun. „Wir müssen jemanden holen."

„Nein, Tonks muss schnell ins St. Mungo." Harry nickte in ihre Richtung. „Können wir sie nicht schnell dort anonym abgeben?"

Yoji runzelte die Stirn. „Du hast recht, Harry, es ist besser, wenn wir so wenig wie möglich in Erscheinung treten." Yoji überlegte kurz, während Zhang, der einen Verband in den Händen hielt, den Raum betrat.

„Zhang, gib Hideko den Verband, Hideko kümmere dich um Harry. Zhang hilf mir mal bitte." Er winkte Zhang zu Tonks herüber. „Wir bringen sie zu meinen Kamin."

Hideko nahm Zhang den Verband ab und begann Harry auszuziehen, damit sie an seine Wunde kam, reinigte diese und legte ihm vorsichtig den Verband an, eine wohltuende Wärme breitet sich von dort aus.

Sie lächelte ihn aufmunternd an. „Das ist zwar kein kleiner Kratzer, aber der Verband wird dir helfen", sagte sie anschließend.

„Danke für den prompten Service", meinte Harry, dessen Schmerzen nach dem Verbinden nachgelassen hatten.

„Dafür ist dein Clan da", sagte Zhang, der zusammen mit Yoji gerade den Raum wieder betreten hatte.

„Trotzdem danke", meinte Harry matt und erschöpft, erst jetzt begann sein Gehirn wirklich zu realisieren, was geschehen war, die Entscheidungen vorher waren alle nur instinktiv gewesen, reiner Selbstschutz.

„Deine Freundin ist im St. Mungo, wir haben sie einfach am Empfang abgestellt und sind wieder verschwunden", sagte Yoji, „uns hat keiner so richtig wahrgenommen." Er lächelte. „Mir ist zwar klar, dass du uns schützen willst, aber deine Freundin könntest du ruhig einweihen, wir vertrauen dir."

Harry schaute etwas verwirrt. „Nein, sie ist nicht meine Freundin", er wurde etwas rosa, „sie ist eine von meinen Aufpassern." Nun schauten ihn Zhang und Hideko verwirrt an, sagten aber nichts weiter. „Sie gehört zu den Leuten von Dumbledore und sollte mich vor Überfällen schützen."

„Wie willst du jetzt wieder zurück?", wollte Yoji wissen. „Können wir dir noch irgendwie helfen?"

„Ich appariere zum Ligusterweg", sagte Harry entschlossen. „Das ist nicht so weit von hier, ich werde von dort aus per Flohpulver zu meiner neuen Wohnung reisen können." Er sah zu Yoji auf, da er immer noch auf einen Hocker saß, um sich zu schonen. „Ihr habt mir schon sehr geholfen, das reicht, danke."

„Meinst du, das klappt mit deiner Wunde?", fragte Yoji, er wirkte nachdenklich.

„Es muss", meinte Harry trocken.

„In Ordnung, Harry, ich glaube, es ist das Beste, wenn du sofort zu deinen Freunden zurückreist, sie machen sich sicherlich schon Sorgen", schlug Yoji vor.

Harry nickte, zog sich wieder an, bedankte sich noch mal bei den Dreien und apparierte zum Lingusterweg. Er ging allerdings nicht zu den Dursley, sondern direkt zu Madame Figg – wobei es kein richtiges Gehen war, er torkelte mehr – das letzte Apparieren hatte viel seiner noch vorhandenen Kraft gekostet.

„Harry!", rief die alte Damen entsetzt auf, als sie ihn sah, und zog ihn sofort in ihr Haus.

„Wo warst du? Der Orden spielt schon verrückt, alle suchen dich!", sie lief aufgescheucht durchs Haus..

„Miss Figg, können sie Verbindung mit dem Hauptquartier aufnehmen?", fragte Harry, dem es, da er nun wieder sitzen konnte, besser ging.

„Oh ja, natürlich." Sie wuselte in ein Hinterzimmer, keinen zehn Sekunden später flammte der Kamin auf und ein bleicher Remus, ein sich nervös umschauender Mad-Eye und ein hochkonzentriert wirkender Shaklebolt betraten das Wohnzimmer.

„Harry was ist geschehen? Wo ist Tonks? Wie kommst du hierher?", wollte Remus sofort wissen, während Mad-Eye und Shaklebolt durch die Fensterscheiben die Umgebung absuchten.

Harry sah ihn mit großen Augen an. „Bellatrix Lestrange hat uns entführt, irgendwer hat uns befreit, keine Ahnung, wer. Sie haben mich hier abgesetzt, Tonks sei gefoltert worden und sie hätten sie ins _St. Mungo_ gebracht, wurde mir gesagt." Harry hatte seine _Käseglocke_ aufgebaut, als er seine Geschichte erzählte, weil er nicht wusste, ob man sie ihm abnehmen würde und inwieweit die drei _Legilimentik_ benutzen könnten oder würden.

„Wie geht es dir, Harry?", fragte Shaklebolt, er sah etwa gestresst aus, sprach aber in seiner gewohnten brummigen Stimme.

„Es geht, sie haben mir einen Verband angelegt und gesagt, ich solle mich schonen." Er lächelte schwach und zeigte auf seine verbunden Seite.

„Ich schaue im _St. Mungo,_ ob Tonks dort auch wirklich angekommen ist", sagte Remus und verschwand im Kamin, nicht ohne Harry noch einmal aufmunternd zuzulächeln.

„Wir sollen zurück ins Hauptquartier", knurrte Moody, „ich kann mir vorstellen, dass du dort erwartet wirst."

Er zog Harry mit seiner knorrigen Hand aus dem Sessel, in dem er bis eben gesessen hatte, führte ihn zum Kamin und sagte ihm den richtigen Namen für Sirius' Haus – _Tatzes Heim_. Harry verabschiedete sich noch kurz von der erleichtert wirkenden Mrs. Figg und reiste dann per Flohpulver zum Grimmauld Place.

Bevor Harry sich großartig in der Eingangshalle umschauen konnte, fand er sich in einer Umarmung von Mrs. Weasley wieder. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass nun seine Rippen gebrochen werden sollten und zog scharf die Luft ein, weil sie seine Verletzung streifte.

„Molly, lass gut sein, der Junge braucht Luft zu Atmen", meinte Mr. Weasley ruhig und zog seine Frau etwas von Harry weg. Dieser lächelte ihn dankend an.

Harry schaute sich um, außer Ron, Ginny und Hermine waren auch Mr. und Mrs. Weasley, die Zwillinge, Bill, Mundungus, Dumbledore und Madam Pomfrey dort, letztere verschaffte sich gerade Platz, um zu Harry zu gelangen.

„So, was hast du heute wieder getrieben." Sie zog ihren Zauberstab, um einen Diagnosezauber durchzuführen. „Aha, gut!" Sie begutachtet seinen Verband, schaute ihm kurz in die Augen und informierte dann die Anwesenden: „Es geht ihm gut, es ist nur eine Schnittwunde an der Seite und sie ist auch schon gut versorgt, aber trotzdem braucht er jetzt erst einmal Ruhe." Sie nahm ihn am Arm und schleifte Harry gefolgt von Dobby in sein Zimmer. Harry war es egal, er wollte sich einfach nur hinlegen. Er war nicht müde, und seine Schmerzen hatten auch nachgelassen, aber er wollte Ruhe. Darüber nachdenken, was und warum es passiert war.

„Harry", Dumbledore war ihnen ins Zimmer gefolgt, „was ist passiert?"

„Das übliche, wir wurden getäuscht und mit Glück bin ich wieder hier gelandet." Harry hatte seine _Käseglocke_ aktiviert, als er Dumbledore Stimme gehört hatte.

Dumbledore lächelte ihn ruhig an. „Es würde uns vielleicht helfen, das ganze etwas genauer zu erfahren, da selbst Professor Snape von der Aktion nichts wusste."

Nun lächelte Harry schief. „Ich glaube, es sollte ein Geschenk von Bellatrix Lestrange an ihren Chef werden" – er ließ seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen – „so eine Art Begrüßungsgeschenk für den Heimkehrer."

„Wie meinst du das? Ist Tom wieder in England?", fragte Dumbledore jetzt überrascht, fasste sich aber sofort wieder – anscheinend war das für ihn wirklich eine Neuigkeit.

Harry nickte, erzählte ihm die ganze Geschichte, von dem Moment an, zu dem er aus dem Kamin kam, über den überwältigten und getarnten Todesser im Obergeschoß bis zum überwältigten Todesser im Folterkeller. Er verschwieg ihm nur die Sache mit dem Expelliarmus, denn nachdem er gesehen hatte, wie wertvoll Mundungus' Geschenk war, wollte er es nicht mehr abgeben.

Natürlich erzählte er ihm von seinen mysteriösen Rettern, die in dem Moment erschienen, als er Tonks Wächter überwältigt hatte. Er sagte auch, dass er im ersten Moment dachte, es wäre jemand von Orden, aber, da sie ihre Gesichter nicht zeigten, schnell merkte, dass das schlecht sein konnte.

„Harry, könntest du deine Retter noch etwas genauer beschreiben? Anzahl, Größe, Gewänder?" Er schaute ihn streng an. „Wir brauchen so viele Informationen über sie wie möglich."

„Es waren drei oder vier, würde ich sagen, sie trugen braune Roben, die Gesichter waren verschwommen oder gar nicht zu sehen … mehr weiß ich wirklich nicht", sagte Harry. Er merkte zu seiner Überraschung aber auch nicht ob Dumbledore versuchte, in seine Gedanken einzudringen oder nicht.

Als er geendet hatte, fragte Dumbledore, ob er noch etwas tun könne, aber als Harry abwinkte, verließ er den Raum. Harry rief nach Dobby und erklärte ihm, dass dieser die Sachen von Madame Malkin holen solle, welche er in der Winkelgasse bestellt hatte und dass er in einen ruhigen Moment, wenn kein anderer es sah – vor allem nicht Madame Pomfrey –, Hermine, Ginny, Ron und Dean zu ihm schicken sollte.

„Mister Dean ist nicht mehr hier, Harry", piepste der Hauself.

„Wieso ‚nicht mehr hier', wo ist er hin?", fragte Harry.

„Dobby weiß nicht, glaubt aber, er wurde nach Hause gebracht, nachdem Harry verschwunden war. Dobby und Winky sind glücklich, dass Harry wieder da ist", sagte der Hauself. Harry nickte dieser verschwand mit einen _Plopp!_ aus dem Zimmer.

Einige Zeit verging, bevor es kurz klopfte und Hermine, Ron und Ginny den Raum betraten. Er lächelte sie wieder munter an und von ihnen fiel ein Schatten der Besorgnis ab – vor allem Hermine und Ginny sahen erleichtert aus.

„Mensch, Harry, was ist geschehen? Du hättest mal das Durcheinander hier erleben sollen, sie hatte nicht mal mehr Zeit, uns wegzusperren, bis du wieder dawarst, Remus hat nur Dean sofort nach Hause gebracht, aus Sicherheitsgründen, wie er sagte", plapperte Ron drauflos. Die drei setzen sich auf die Stühle, die Dobby vorher gebracht hatte und schauten Harry erwartungsvoll an.

„Also gut, was haben sie euch erzählt?", wollte Harry zunächst in Erfahrung bringen.

„Nichts, wie immer … nachdem du wieder dawarst, hat Mum uns in den Salon abgeschoben", sagte Ginny verärgert.

„Und was konntet ihr erfahren, solange ich weg war?" Harry hatte sich sowas schon gedacht, wollte aber trotzdem mehr erfahren.

„Auch nicht sehr viel, nur, dass alle an den unmöglichsten Stellen gesucht haben. Snape beteuerte, nichts von der Aktion gewusst zu haben, der war richtig sauer, dass ihm niemand was gesagt hatte", berichtete Ron. „Ich schätze, er ist nicht so beliebt, wie er dachte."

„In Ordnung, und …" Weiter kam Harry nicht, denn er wurde von Hermine, die jetzt aufgestanden war, unterbrochen

„Harry, jetzt bist du dran, warum hast du uns bei Fred und Georg weggeschickt? Warum hast du bei Madam Malkin schon an der Kasse gestanden, bevor wir da waren? Und was ist mit dir und Tonks passiert? Und wo ist sie?" Sie war bei der Aufzählung immer wieder zwischen den Stühlen und dem Bett hin und her spaziert und schaute Harry jetzt angriffslustig an, während Ginny und Ron verblüfft zu ihr schauten, dann aber nickten.

**ALSO NUN DIE SACHE MIT DEN REVIEWS**

**Unten links ist ein Button / Taste / Schaltfläche (Da steht GO drauf)**

**Links daneben ist ein Feld (dort steht Submit Review) erkannt #supi bin echt stolz#**

**Button / Taste / Schaltfläche mit Beschriftung GO drücken #grrr# (nicht mit den Fingern) mit der Maus auf (las den Käfig zu) das ding an deinen Computer**

**Der Computer rattert, alles OK keine Panik darf er / weiteres Fenster öffnet sich (Entschuldige war ungenau) auf deinen Bildschirm / Fernseher / Monitor (nicht in der Wohnung / Haus / Zimmer) bildet sich etwas neues nenne wir es einfach Fenster #In Ordnung#**

**Im „Fenster" sind drei Rechtecke in die man was schreiben kann**

**Oberes kleines Fenster (Entschuldige) Rechteck (Tipp: andersfarbiger Hintergrund) für einen Namen z.B.**

**Hans / Dieter / Susi / Petra etc.**

**oder Spitznamen (nein du brauchst kein Anspitzer)**

**Held / Mr Präsident / Mäuschen / Mehlwurm etc.**

**Dahinter steht was in blau, muss nicht beachtet werden (wer mutig ist darf es versuchen)**

**Untere kleines Rechteck (Hintergrund etc.) steht was von E-Mail warten wir auf den nächsten KVHS – Kurs in Ordnung #DANKE freu Tierisch#**

**Nächstes Rechteck (größte) links daneben steht Review dort könnt ihr jetzt schreiben (Nein) etwas zu der Story z.B.:**

**So ein S..**

**Noch mehr von den Zeug u..**

**Soviele Buchstaben hintereinander **

**Wenn ihr das geschrieben habt, was ihr wollt (Demokratie), drückt mit der Maus (genau das am Computer) jetzt den Button / Taste / Schaltfläche #Submit Review# der Computer rattert wieder #ist auch jetzt in Ordnung# warten**

„**Fenster" ändert das aussehen blablabla und Close Window **

**GESCHAFFT EINEN ARMEN MENSCHEN GLÜCKLICH GEMACHT**

**Schulter klopfen und Glücklich sein**

**Bis bald euer Autor**


	12. DA oder nicht DA?

Moin,

danke für die reviews –supi-,

Alex42ander: harry konnte bei beiden kaum denken geschweige den nein sagen oder? ich glaube es gibt wenige 16 jährige die das könnten

Mr. Präsident (Dieter) indy: klasse das mein to totu, auch das die review hier ist -grins- / ich habe früher mehr über japan gelesen und etwas sport betrieben

Condor: es wird sicherlich ein paaring geben (Romance) aber wenn ich sage wer wird es doch langweilig oder? –breitgrins-

klugscheissa: ich muss sagen die kämpfe waren echt schwer zu beschreiben wenn es dann noch gefällt um so besser /falls ich je mehr als 3000 worte für mein gebettel brache lasse ich mir was einfallen versprochen

Alex Black5: danke für die adresse / vielleicht wird er ja zu einen kleinen mad-eye und traut keinen mehr –grübel-

Blacky: schulter schmerzt etwas, aber doll glücklich

laser-jet: du meinst mein 4/86 auf tischgerät mit 5 ¼ laufwerk ist zu alt -entsetztsei-

Detlef: wir müssen alle sparen aber ich versuche meinen geiz zu bremsen

dewsebi: ich freu mich auch das tonks kein verräter ist das konnte ich lupin nicht antun

Lara-Lynx: ich bin hart getroffen das du mich überlesen wolltest mutwillig –grummel- hermine muss so sein sonst wäre es nicht hermine / garn liegt bereit / „mein" Ron versucht es hoffe ich / also schreib schnell weiter –grins-

und nun viel spaß

**12. Kapitel: DA oder nicht DA?**

„Gut aufgepasst, Miss Granger, fünf Punkte für Gryffindor." Harry strahlte sie an, als sie langsam anschwoll, sprach er weiter: „Erstens: Ich habe mich nach einer Druckerei erkundigt – Erklärung folgt –, zweitens hatte ich meine Roben bereits gekauft, den Ball wieder verdrängt und deshalb keine Festrobe." Hermine, die von Ron wieder in den Stuhl gezogen wurde, guckte ihn nun etwas freundlicher an. Er erzählte ihr die Kurzfassung der Geschehnisse – das gleich, was er auch Dumbledore berichtet hatte –, dann fuhr er fort: „Und viertens: Tonks ist, so glaube ich, von den Unbekannten ins St. Mungo gebracht worden."

„Noch Fragen oder kann ich weitermachen?" Er lächelte die drei an, die ihn ob seiner Geschichte entsetzt und überrascht angeschaut hatten. „Du kannst apparieren?", fragte Hermine.

„Ja, seit so zwei Wochen", meinte Harry locker. „So, jetzt zu dem, was ich vorhabe, da die dort unten ihre Meinung uns gegenüber wohl immer noch nicht geändert haben."

„Was meinst du mit Plänen, was hast du vor?", fragte Hermine wieder angriffslustiger.

„Hermine! Lässt du Harry endlich anfangen? Wenn du ihn dauernd mit Fragen bombardierst kann er es uns nie erzählen", sagte Ron und schaute sie kurz an.

„Seit ihr fertig? Darf ich jetzt?" Harry machte eine kurze Pause „Also ich habe erfahren, dass Voldemort" – Ron zuckte zusammen er blickte kurz zu ihm – „also Vol-de-mort sucht neue Verbündete, er war wohl sogar im Ausland. Ich vermute, dass er auch neue Todesser rekrutieren will, da ja einige immer noch in Askaban sitzen, und genau da will ich einhaken."

Harry erläuterte ihnen im groben Zügen, was er geplant hatte. Er wollte die DA als eine Art Spionagetruppe in Hogwarts benutzen, aber natürlich auch weiter ausbilden – vor allem in Tarnzauber, Duelltechnik und anderem –, und eine Flugblattkampagne starten, in der alles mögliche über Voldemort verbreitet werden sollte, das zeigte, wie widersprüchlich und falsch er und seine Ansichten und Pläne waren – „Halbblut, Inzucht der Reinrassigen und all das …"

„Was sagt ihr dazu?", fragte Harry in die Runde. Er sah eine begeisterte Ginny, einen unentschlossenen Ron und eine sich auf die Unterlippe beißende und nachdenkliche wirkende Hermine.

„Also dein Lob in allen Ehre, aber können wir so etwas denn?", fragte Ron. „Vor allem den Spionagekram – was meinst du eigentlich genau damit?" Er sah Harry nachdenklich an.

„Ihr sollt niemanden aushorchen oder so, es soll nur genauer auf eventuelle Todesseranwärter aus allen Häusern geachtet werden", erklärte Harry.

Ron nickte. „Ich glaube nicht, dass alle mitmachen und dass es überhaupt einen Gryffindor gibt, der Todesser werden will."

„Ich werde natürlich ein Gespräch mit allen führen" – er blickte alle ernst an – „wer nicht mitmacht, wird nichts mehr von dem Vorhaben wissen, und wer mitmacht, muss wieder eine Unterschrift leisten." Er schaute Hermine an. „Diesmal mit einer andere Strafe als Pickel im Gesicht", sagt er mit einer Stimme, die den anderen einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. „Es geht nicht anders, wenn uns diesmal einer verrät, kann es mehr kosten als unsere Schullaufbahn."

„Harry, ich bin mir nicht sicher, dass es sinnvoll ist, gegen den Orden …"

„Nein, Hermine, ich arbeite nicht gegen den Orden – vielleicht nicht immer in die gleiche Richtung oder mit den gleichen Mitteln–, aber das Ziel ist gleich und … schau, Hermine, wir brauchen Informationen, vom Orden bekommen wir sie nicht, wie uns heute wieder eindrucksvoll bewiesen wurde", sagte Harry ganz ruhig.

„Schon, Harry, aber wofür brauchen wir Informationen, ich verstehe nicht … warum beziehst du alles auf dich?", fragte sie nun etwas schärfer.

_»Mist, muss sie den immer alles hinterfragen?«_

_»So ist sie halt!«_

Harry schaute verwirrt zu Ginny – das war ihre Stimme in seinen Kopf –, sie guckte ihn fast panisch an.

_»Kannst du meine Gedanken lesen, Ginny?«_

_»Ich weiß nicht, ich habe deine Stimme gehört und geantwortet …«_

Harry fuhr seine _‚Käseglocke'_ hoch – sicher ist sicher.

„Harry, erzählst du es uns, oder was?", fragte nun auch Ron nach.

„Ich werde es euch ni…" – „Harry, wir sind deine besten Freund, wenn du uns nicht traust, dann hast du ein großes Problem", sagte Hermine. „Wenn du uns nicht alles erzählst, bist du genauso zu uns wie der Orden – wie sollen wir dir dann vertrauen?" Sie sprach zu ihm wie zu einem Kleinkind.

„Hermine, es ist nichts was ihr wissen müsst. Es geht um mich und Voldemort, es sind keine Informationen, die euch helfen können – im Gegenteil, sie können euch sogar sehr schaden" – er sah ihr in die Augen, um ihr zu zeigen, wie ehrlich er es meinte – „und ich vertraue euch, deshalb führen wir doch diese Gespräch, oder?" Er versuchte, ruhig und gelassen zu klingen, aber seine Nervosität war doch zu erkennen.

„Harry, die da unten wollen uns auch schützen und deshalb sind wir hier und haben keine Ahnung. Sag uns was in der Prophezeiung steht – wir sind deine Freunde, ohne uns ohne unser Vertrauen kannst du nichts ausrichten", sagte Ginny mit einer ruhigen und liebevollen Stimme zu Harry.

Harry wusste, dass sie rechthatten, er wusste, dass er ohne seine Freunde nicht kämpfen oder glücklich sein konnte, aber er wollte sie doch schützen – warum sahen sie es nicht ein?

_»Harry, bitte vertrau uns. Bitte!«_

„Okay, ich erzähle euch den Teil der Prophezeiung, den auch Voldemort kennt, aber nicht mehr." Er sah sie scharf an „Und keiner von euch wird außerhalb dieses Raumes darüber reden, ist das klar?" Alle drei nickten.

„‚_Der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, naht heran … jenen geboren, die ihm drei Mal die Stirn geboten haben, geboren, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt …'_"

Stille. Keiner der drei sagte ein Wort, sie sahen Harry nur an. „Deshalb beziehe ich alles auf mich und wir werden darüber auch nicht diskutieren – habt ihr verstanden? – kein ‚Oh Harry!', nichts!" Wieder nickten die drei.

„Also, Harry, was machst du mit den Informationen, die du erhältst?", fragte Hermine nun und wollte wohl von der erdrückenden Stille, die wieder im Raum herrschte, loskommen.

„Kommt immer auf die Information an, ich gebe sie entweder an den Orden weiter oder benutze sie für die Flugblätter", sagte er offen heraus.

„Keine Heldenaktionen?" Harry Gesichtausdruck verdunkelte sich schlagartig.

_»Harry, wenn du mich hörst – sie meint es nicht so, sie hat nur Angst um dich, glaub mir.«_ Er sah kurz in die Runde und nickte unmerklich Ginny zu.

„Hermine, ich habe keine Kamikazeaktionen vor." Er sah sie wieder an „Ich will nur nicht in eine Falle treten, das ist alles." Sie nickte ihm und lächelte entschuldigend.

„Was meintest du damit als du vorhin sagtest, wer ablehnt, werde nichts mehr davon wissen?", löcherte ihn Ginny.

„Also, ich habe nicht Angst, dass jemand zu Ministerium oder zu Dumbledore rennt sondern dass es einer Voldemort sagt" – er sprach wieder sehr ernst – „und deshalb werde ich jedem, der sofort absagt, seine Erinnerungen an diese Begegnung nehmen, damit er nichts mehr erzählen kann. Aus diesen Grund müssen wir den Name der Gruppe ändern, denn das Ministerium kennt die Liste, und nicht jedem, der dort arbeitet, kann man trauen."

„Was willst du den Verrätern aus den eigen Reihen denn auferlegen?", fragte Ron nun: „Ich stimme mit dir überein, dass _Petze_ nicht reicht."

„Da muss ich noch mal mit Hermine reden, ob das alles so geht". Er sah sie kurz an und sie blickte etwas verdutzt zurück. „Ich würde das Pergament gerne mit einem Verwirrungszauber, einem Schweigezauber und einem Schmerzzauber belegen, der nur von mehreren Mitglieder der Gruppe rückgängig gemacht werden kann." Hermine sah ihn nachdenklich an, begann dann aber langsam mit den Kopf zu nicken.

„Wenn ich dich so anschaue, war das aber noch nicht alles, was du vorhast", vermutete Ron.

Harry sah ihn verwirrt an. „Was meinst du, Ron?"

„Irgendetwas hast du noch vor, das sehe ich, Harry", sagte er etwas nervös. „Ich weiß nicht … ein Gefühl halt, eine gewisse Veränderung … ich kann es nicht genau sagen."

„Eigentliche weiß ich nicht was du meinst." Harry schaute ihn an. „Was ich aber für mich diese Jahr vorhabe – und wenn die anderen Mitglieder mitmachen, habe ich nichts dagegen –, ist, dass ich" – er schluckte trocken – „die Slytherins nicht alle gleich behandeln will, also nicht davon ausgehe, dass alle Todesser sind."

„Toll, Harry, endlich kommt einer zur Vernunft!", brach es aus Hermine hervor. Ron sah ihn zwar mit einem Gesichtsausdruck an, als ob er jetzt völlig durchgeknallt wäre, sagte aber nichts.

„Heißt das, du willst dich mit Malfoy versöhnen?", fragte Ginny etwas skeptisch.

„Nein", kam es sofort aus Harry, „ich sagte ja auch, dass ich nicht alle über den gleichen Kamm scheren werde, aber die Sache mit Malfoy und Kumpels ist gelaufen, die sind und bleiben Arschgeigen." Ron sah wieder etwas beruhigter aus.

„Also heißt das, du bist zu allen gleich freundlich, bis irgendwelche negativen Informationen über sie bekannt werden?", fragte Ginny.

„Und zwar egal, aus welchen Haus er kommt, ich bin aber auch zu den anderen weiterhin freundlich – sie sollen ja nicht unbedingt erfahren, was wir wissen, oder?", fragte er in die Runde, ohne einen Antwort zu erwarten, „und ich werde mich immer gerecht verhalten – nun, ich werde es zu tun _versuchen –,_ soll heißen, ich werde bei Ungerechtigkeit zwischen den Häusern eingreifen, egal wer beteiligt ist."

„Heißt das, du würdest auch Gryffindors angreifen, wenn sie sich ungerecht verhalten?", fragte Ron etwas irritiert.

„Wenn zwei Gryffindors auf einen Slytherin losgehen, werde ich dafür sorgen, dass die Sache fair abläuft, wenn du das meinst", sagte Harry offen. „Obwohl ich selber nicht perfekt in dieser Richtung bin, werden ich versuchen, das zu ändern." Er lächelte verlegen.

„Harry, ich weiß nicht … den Schlangen die Hand geben?", sagte nun Ron, „es ist viel zwischen denen und mir und nicht erst seit _‚Weasley ist unser King'._" Hermine schaute beunruhigt von Ron zu Harry.

„Ron, versteh mich bitte nicht falsch, ich sagte, ich werde versuchen, meine Vorurteile über Bord zu werfen. Ich werde euch nicht zwingen, es mir gleich zu tun oder ähnliches, es wäre zwar schön, wenn ihr es macht, aber ich kann es auch verstehen, wenn nicht", sagte Harry in einem – wie er hoffte – aufrichtigen Tonfall.

„Wann möchtest du wissen, ob wir mitmachen?", fragte Ginny und blickte die anderen erwartungsvoll an.

„Gleich, wir haben noch einen Menge zu planen und ich will wissen, wer dabei ist", antwortete Harry.

„Ich mache mit", kam es von Ginny, auch Ron begann zu nicken und meinte: „Bin dabei, Kumpel." Hermine, die bis jetzt auf Ron geschaut hatte, drehte sich zu Harry und meinte dann: „Wenn du das so meinst, wie du es gesagt hast, bin ich dabei. Was hast du jetzt als nächstes vor?" Nun schaute auch sie voller Tatendrang.

„Also als erstes brauche wir einen neuen Namen – denkt mal über einen nach –, zweitens brauchen wir die Adressen aller DA-Mitgliedern, die dieses Jahr noch zur Schule gehen, und drittens alle möglichen Informationen über Tom Riddle alias Voldemort für die Flugblattaktion. Hermine, wir beide setzen uns gleich wegen des Pergamentes zusammen." Harry gab seine Aufgaben einfach in die Runde, doch Ginny nickte eifrig und Ron schaute ihn interessiert an.

Ginny verließ sofort das Zimmer, Ron erst, nachdem er Hermine einen Kuss gegeben hatte. Harry lächelte die beiden an.

Als Ron den Raum verlassen hatte, begann Hermine zu sprechen „So, Harry das mit der Prophezeiung hast du uns nur grob erzählt" – er sah sie Überrascht an – „ich weiß jetzt, dass sie über dich und V-Voldemort ist, aber mehr willst du nicht sagen. Ich finde es schade, aber ich werde es akzeptieren, zumindest jetzt noch", sagte sie in ernstem Ton.

„Hermine, versteh—" Weiter kam Harry nicht.

„Es ist in Ordnung, ich vertraue dir, aber dafür will ich die Wahrheit über Madame Malkin, Fred, Georg und Ron wissen, da fehlt noch etwas, oder?" Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und tippte mit dem Fuß auf den Teppichboden.

_Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich denken, sie kann Gedanken lesen_, überlegte Harry. Er musste ihr mehr erzählen, oder er hätte ein großes Problem, denn er wusste, dass er Hermine als Freundin und wegen ihres Verstandes – letzterer drückte ihn zwar gerade in die Ecke, aber was sollte er tun? – brauchte.

„Also gut, ich habe bei Madame Malkin über die Zwillinge Einsatzkleidung für alle bestellen lassen", sprudelte es aus ihm heraus.

„Einsatzkleidung hört sich nach Kampf an, Harry!" Ihre Augen flackerten wütend auf.

„Hermine, ich will ein so kleines Risiko für die Mitglieder wie möglich – es sind Roben aus Drachenleder, welches leichte Flüche schwächen kann."

Hermine unterbrach ihn durch einen kleinen Pfiff. „Drachenleder, Harry, das Zeug ist verdammt teuer."

Harry lächelte verlegen. „Die Farbe der Roben ist ein dunkles Braun, ich wollte kein schwarz, sie sind mit einen Zauber so belegt, dass sie aussehen wie Schulroben und sich durch einen kleinen braun verfärben, damit man nicht gleich erkannt wird. Und wenn man die Kapuze dann aufsetzt verschwindet das Gesicht. Das sind alles nur Vorsichtsmaßnahmen, ich will die Mitglieder nur schützen."

„Harry, es gab keinen mysteriösen Retter, oder?", fragte sie und sah ihn verblüfft und nachdenklich an.

„Doch, es gibt sie, aber ich bin alleine aus dem Gebäude gekommen das sollte dir als Antwort reichen", meinte Harry scharf.

„Und mit den Tarnkapuzen kommen die Zwillinge wieder ins Spiel?" Harry nickte. „Mann, gut, dass die beiden keine unnötigen Fragen stellen, vor allen mit dir als Geldgeber" – sie grinste ihn an – „und Harry, wieviel bekommst du jetzt noch von mir?"

„Was wofür bekommen?" Er sah sie überrascht und nachdenklich an.

„Für mein Ballkleid, da hast du doch auch was gedreht?" Sie lächelte ihn irgendwie mitleidig an. „Ich fand es nett, aber du weißt, dass Ginny und Dean …"

„Hermine, ich habe gesehen, wie ihr beide bei den Preisen schlucken musstet und natürlich weiß ich, dass ihr in festen Händen seid. Ich wollte euch eine Freude machen und Ginny ist bei Geld wie ihr Bruder – sie würde es nie von mir annehmen." Hermine nickte verstehend und sah nun etwas beruhigter aus.

„Und du schuldest mir nichts, weder materiell noch moralisch, das war keine Bestechung, ich habe das gerne für meine beiden _Kumpel_ getan", sagte Harry und lächelte sie schelmisch an, da sie beim Wort „Kumpel" ihre Augenbrauen im Haaransatz verschwinden ließ.

„Wie du meinst, Harry, danke." Sie lächelte ihn nun aber doch an. „Warum willst du kein Teamkapitän sein?", fragte sie ihn nun.

„Wie kommst du den darauf, Hermine?" _Wie kann einem Menschen das alles auffallen_, fragte sich Harry.

„Ganz einfach: Als du kein Vertrauensschüler geworden bist, hast du anders reagiert – hier geht es um Quidditch –, und außerdem sahst du kaum überrascht aus, als hättest du es gewusst." Sie sah ihn genau an, als wolle sie überprüfen, ob er log.

„Hermine, für dich bin ich ein offenes Buch, oder?" Er lächelte schief. „Ich werde wohl nicht genug Zeit für Quidditch, die Flugblätter und die Überwachung haben, also musste ich eins streichen oder eingrenzen und umso besser, wenn dann Ron auch noch die Lorbeeren ernten kann", sagte Harry. „Ich muß aber zugeben, dass ich gedacht hatte, Katie bekäme den Posten." Er grinste Hermine nun an.

Sie lächelte zurück und drückte ihn kurz. „Du hast dich verändert, Harry," sagte sie voller Hochachtung. „Wenn du möchtest, können wir zum Pergament übergehen."

Die beiden sprachen kurz über die Möglichkeiten, die sie hatten – sie wollten einerseits, dass niemand etwas von der Gruppe erzählen durfte, andererseits durften auch keine bleibenden Schäden zurückbleiben, falls jemand dazu gezwungen werden sollte. Hermine machte sich einige Notizen zu den Flüchen, die Harry sich ausgedacht hatte, und verschwand dann in die Bücherei.

Am nächsten Morgen kam endlich Remus zu Harry, er sah wirklich übermüdet und erschöpft, aus lächelte aber ein wenig.

„Wie geht es Tonks?", fragte Harry noch bevor die Tür geschlossen wurde. Er richtete sich auf, was ihm einigermaßen gelang – der Verband schien sehr gut zu wirken.

„Sie ist vor einer halben Stunde aufgewacht", sagte Remus. „Der Heiler sagte, es sei sehr knapp gewesen, sie haben sie nicht nur mit Flüchen und Schlägen gefoltert, ihr wurde auch Gift eingeflößt." Remus' Gesicht war ruhig und gelassen, aber in seinen Augen brannte ein Feuer, das Harry so nicht von seinen ehemaligen Professor kannte.

„Sie konnten sie jetzt stabilisieren, aber sie ist noch sehr schwach und es ist noch nicht klar, ob sie Folgeschäden behalten wird", sagte er mit einer Stimme, die seinen Zorn nur schwer unterdrücken konnte.

„Danke, Harry, dass du sie mit gerettet hast." Er gab ihn einen Klaps auf den Arm.

„Du brauchst mir nicht bei mir bedanken, außerdem hätte sie das Gleiche für mich gemacht", sagte Harry etwas tonlos.

„Trotz und gerade wegen unserer Streitigkeiten muss ich dir danken, ich werde versuchen, mich mehr für euch im Orden einzusetzen, Harry, das habe ich jetzt verstanden", sagte er und drückte kurz Harrys Schultern.

„Etwas ist noch, es ist besser das ich es dir sage." Remus schaute ihm nun warm und väterlich aber auch etwa verzweifelt in die Augen. „Der Todesser, mit dem du im Keller gekämpft hast, ist tot."

Stille. Allumfassende Ruhe. Nur ein leichtes Rauschen in Harrys Ohren – hatte Remus ‚tot' gesagt? Harry überlegte kurz zurück – die Vitrine, das Knacken – und langsam begann sein Gehirn zu bemerken, dass das Geräusch nicht von der Vitrine sondern vom Todesser gestammt haben musste.

„Harry, ich weiß, dass das nicht leicht für dich ist" – er schaute ihn an – „aber so, wie mir die ganze Sache geschildert wurde, war es keine Absicht sondern ein Unfall." Harry nickte nur, den Schock über das soeben gehörte musste er erstmal verdauen.

„Harry, ich weiß, es ist kein Trost für dich, aber du hattest keine Wahl – er oder du – und Tonks ich hätten auch so gehandelt. Und dass du dir Vorwürfe machst, ist der Unterschied zwischen ihnen und uns – wir haben ein Gewissen", sagte Remus nun etwas eindringlicher und sah Harry immer noch direkt in die Augen.

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll … Ich bin etwas durcheinander, ich habe einen Menschen, nein, einen Todesser, getötet. Seit ihr euch sicher?" Es erklang zu seiner Überraschung eine feste und ruhige Stimme.

„Snape war vorhin hier, er sagte, dass Voldemort tatsächlich wieder hier und über die Aktion von Bellatrix mehr als wütend ist. Du hattest mit deiner Vermutung recht, du solltest ein Geschenk für Voldemort werden. Und er berichtete noch, dass ein Todesser vermist wird und einer tot ist", meinte Remus ruhig.

„Was geschieht jetzt mit dem Vermissten?", fragte Harry.

„Wenn er nicht von alleine aufwacht hat er ein Problem. Da sogar Snape nicht weiß, wo Bellatrix sich versteckt hält, kann er schlecht hingehen und sagen ‚er liegt im Flur' und leider können wir die Situation für den Orden auch nicht ausnutzen", sagte Remus. „Shacklebolt hat vorgeschlagen, die Häuser der festgesetzten Todesser zu durchsuchen, aber das wird einiges an Zeit in Anspruch nehmen und es geht auch nur mit den Auroren, da wir sonst Snapes Tarnung gefährden."

Harry schluckte trocken, aber er konnte ja auch nichts sagen, denn sein Ortungszauber arbeitete anscheinend nicht richtig, zumindest konnte er ihn nicht spüren, so wie er es bei dem von Cho konnte. „Ich möchte einen Moment alleine darüber nachdenken, Remus", sagte Harry etwas unwohl.

„Das verstehe ich, Harry." Remus drückte ihn kurz und verließ den Raum. Harry hing diesen Gedanken nach. War er nun sauer, traurig, ängstlich oder hatte er einen Art innere Befriedigung? – Er konnte seine Gefühle nicht zuordnen. Aber was ihn an meisten wurmte, war, dass er seinen Ortungszauber nicht einsetzten konnte – hatte das Gebäude so wie der Grimmauldplatz einen Schutzzauber oder hatte er etwas falsch gemacht?

„Harry, hast du einen Moment Zeit?" Ginny kam durch die Tür und lächelte ihn verlegen an.

Harry lächelte schief. _Abwechslung ist vielleicht doch besser als dieses Grübeln_, dachte er sich und winkte Ginny ins Zimmer.

„Ich glaube, wir müssen über etwas reden." – _»Oder sollte ich sagen ›denken‹?«_ Sie sah ihn nun neugierig an.

Er sah sie an nickte und meinte dann „Lass uns lieber reden, das andere ist mir irgendwie unheimlich"

Ginny nickte. „Hast du eine Ahnung oder Erklärung, was mit uns geschehen ist?", fragte sie erwartungsvoll.

„Ich vermute es hat etwas mit dem Legilimentikversuch zu tun, sozusagen Folgeschäden." Er grinste schief.

„Bekommst du alles mit was ich denke, Harry?" Sie schaute ihn nun etwas ängstlich an.

Er dachte kurz nach, schaute sie an, nichts, er konzentrierte sich auf sie, einige Bilder, aber kein Ton , die Bilder brachen ab und Ginny blickte ihn verwirrt an.

„Nein, ich bekommen nicht alle Gedanken mit, du musst sie mir irgendwie mitteilen wollen. hast du gerade deine Okklumentik benutzt?", fragte er sie nun, neugierig, warum ihre Verbindung getrennt wurde.

Sie nickte. „Ich hatte das Gefühl, das etwas nicht stimmte und habe dann diese Glocke aufgebaut."

„Super, es hat auch geklappt, ich habe danach nichts mehr wahrnehmen können. Du darfst wieder mit Dean loslegen." Er grinste diabolisch und bekam dafür einen kräftigen Schlag auf den Oberkörper.

_»Hör auf, ich bin verletzt.«_

_»Dann erzähl nicht so einen Mist«_

Sie testen noch ein wenig, welche Möglichkeiten sie durch ihre Gedankenübertragung hatten und stellten dabei fest, dass sie sich in einen Radius von ungefähr fünfzehn Meter verständigen konnten, egal ob Türen und Wände dazwischen waren oder nicht. Sie beschlossen, diese Erkenntnis und ihre Fähigkeit für sich zu behalten. Ginny gab Harry dann noch die Adressen der Schüler, die in der DA waren – einige hatte sie sich von Luna besorgt – und alles, was sie über Riddel wusste, was sicherlich eine Menge war, da er sie schließlich besessen hatte.

„Wie weit bist du eigentlich mit der Übersetzung?", fragte Harry nun neugierig.

Ginny wurde rosa. „Ich habe mit angefangen, aber als Dean dawar, hatte ich irgendwie keine Zeit, um weiterzumachen, tut mir leid, Harry." Sie sah verlegen zu Boden.

„Die Ausreden verstehe ich", er grinste, „hier sind noch einige Seiten, ich hatte in der letzten Zeit etwas Ruhe zum Übertragen." Harry gab ihr einen kleinen Stapel Zettel.

Ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck. „Was, so viele? Das wird ewig dauern!" Sie seufzte auf.

„Frag doch deine Schwägerin ob sie dir hilft", meinte Harry mit einen Grinsen von einem Ohr zum andern.

„Wen soll ich—" Ginny grinste verstehend. „Harry, nicht so schnell mit den jungen Pferden – aber ich werde Hermine fragen."

„Ach Ginny, hier sind noch Bücher über alte Runen, die habe ich aus dem _Gringottsv_erlies der Blacks, vielleicht können sie euch helfen." Er ließ die beiden Bücher aus seinem Arbeitszimmer in Ginnys Arme schweben.


	13. Regulat

Moin,

danke an alle reviewer und macht schön weiter so :-)

Detlef: vielleicht mach ich das wirklich mit den wörtern und buchstaben

Klugscheissa: pairings kommen noch keine hecktick wer auch immer mit wem / ron hat sie nicht verdient wieso?

Alex Black5 das musste sein, mit den slytherin sonst wäre er wie seinen gegenüber oder / harry ist logischerweise ein zentrales thema -grins- / werbung ist immer gut

Lara-Lynx: mit der ausbildung und der prophezeiung hast du recht aber 16 jährige tun nicht immer was ich will -grr- / vielleicht ist es kalt bei flugblätter verteilen und deshalb die mäntel -grübel- / das musste sein, mit den slytherin sonst wäre er wie seinen gegenüber oder / harry pairings kommen noch welche auch immer -grins- / ich hab hier gar nix versteckt höchstens ff allerdings nehme ich deine ausreden großzugig an –freundlichissaoder- / ortungszauber hat er geübt bei Chos (deiner freundin vielleicht deswegen vergessen) unterlagen und jetzt auf einen wappenschild im Haus von –auchdubeinah- / also grün ich weiß nicht beißt sich mit meiner computer bräune glaube ich besser ist relativ

Leandriel: wow, alles auf einmal und nicht eingeschlafen, danke für das lob -grins- / und noch eine antwort wäre langweilig wenn ich darauf antworten würde oder –breitgrins-

So und nun viel spaß

**13. Kapitel: Regulat**

Im Laufe des Tages kamen alle mal wieder vorbei und unterhielten sich über das _Regulat,_ so sollte die Gruppe heißen. Ron hatte den Namen vorgeschlagen, er kannte ihn aus irgendeinem Comic.

Harry erklärte ihnen, dass er sich dazu entschlossen hatte, eine Art Struktur in die Gruppe einzubauen, damit sich nicht immer alle Mitglieder treffen mussten, was vielleicht zu auffällig wäre. Er dachte dabei an eine Art _Haussprecher_ für jedes Haus, einen _Verbindungsmann_ und ihn als Anführer, die so einen kleine Gruppe bildeten und die Information dann leichter in den Häusern weitergeben können würden.

Hermine hielt allen ein Pergament mit der Aufforderung, zu unterschreiben, unter die Nase. Drüber stand in leuchtend roter Farbe _Regulat_. Harry wollte gerade unterschreiben, als Hermine ihm den Zettel wieder wegriss.

„Was ist los?", fragte er überrascht. „Ich dachte, wir sollen alle unterschreiben."

„Harry, du darfst nicht unterschreiben, es sei denn, du willst außer uns keine neuen Mitglieder haben." Er schaute sie verdattert an. „Nun, Harry, wenn du jemandem von der Gruppe erzählst und auf dem Zettel stehst, wirst du nicht mehr viel sagen können, wie du weißt." Harry nickte und gab den Zettel nun zurück an Ginny.

Die anderen drei unterzeichneten den Vertrag, wobei sie alle ein wenig schauderten. Hermine erzählte ihnen, dass der Fluch erst dann von einem genommen werden konnte, wenn alle, die den Vertrag unterschrieben hatten und noch lebten, es auch befürworteten.

„Also muss ich alle töten, wenn ich euch verraten will", meinte Ginny ganz in Gedanken. Ron und Hermine sahen sie entsetzt an, Harry lachte aber sofort auf, nachdem er Ginnys Grinsen gesehen hatte.

Harry, der sich jetzt wieder bewegen durfte, begann wieder mit seinem Training und besuchte nach und nach die alten Mitglieder der DA. Er fing bei denjenigen an, bei denen er wusste, dass er Erfolg haben würde. Luna, Neville, Susan Bones, Dean Thomas und die Creevey-Brüder waren sofort dabei. Harry hatte mit dem Gedanken gespielt, Letztere wegzulassen, Ginny wandte aber ein, dass die beide in den jüngeren Jahrgansstufen recht beliebt waren und dies sicherlich hilfreich sein würde.

Mit Dean unterhielt er sich noch ein wenig über sein Verschwinden und den Trubel in seinem Haus. Dieser bedankte sich nochmals dafür, dass er ihm erlaubt hatte, zu kommen und so etwas Zeit mit Ginny außerhalb der Schule zu verbringen.

Bei Neville war es nicht so einfach, ihn überhaupt zu finden. Es klappte erst beim zweiten Versuch, da auch das Haus seiner Oma unter einigen Schutzzaubern lag und Harry erst ihre Erlaubnis brauchte, um es überhaupt zu finden.

Bei Parvati, Padma, Lavender, Ernie Macmillan, Hannah Abbott, Anthony Goldstein, Terry Boot, Katie Bell und Seamus Finnigan musste er einige klärende Gespräche führen, alle waren aber einverstanden und unterschrieben den Vertrag, wobei die Mädchen, vor allem die Zwillinge und Lavender, ihm merkwürdige Blicke zuwarfen.

Das Training mit Tonks und Remus fiel aus, dafür brachte er diejenigen der Flüche, welche ihm gezeigt worden waren, die er für am Effektivsten hielt, Ron, Hermine und Ginny bei:

Zuerst Flüche, die dem Zauberer am Auftreffpunkt Schmerzen bereiteten, wie den _Kval_, dann leichte Verwirrzauber, welche dafür sorgten, dass die Gegner einige Zeit nicht wussten, was sie taten, und noch Verwandlungszauber, die den Zauberstab-Arm des Gegenübers verwandelten, sodass dieser seinen Stab nicht mehr halten konnte – einer war der Gleiche wie der, den Lockhart ihm im zweiten Jahr aufgehalst hatte. Die meisten dieser Flüche konnten sie aber nur an Dummys üben.

Er zeigte ihnen auch Schutzzauber wie das _Suojataplaca_, ein Schild, welches vor dem Zauberer sichtbar auftauchte und mit dem man sich selbst oder andere schützen konnte, und eine Schutzhülle, die den Zauberer und seine nähere Umgebung schütze, den _Contegospruta_-Zauber.

Hermine wunderte sich, warum sie zaubern konnte, ohne Probleme mit dem Ministerium zu bekommen. Harry erklärte ihr, dass laut Remus über dem gesamten Gebäude starke Schutzzauber lagen, infolge derer das Ministerium es nicht merken würde; woraufhin Ron sich darüber aufregten, dass sie letztes Jahr schon hätten zaubern können.

Das Training von Mad-Eye und Shacklebolt behandelte nun die unverzeihlichen Flüche _Avada Kevadra_, _Crucio_ und den Imperius-Fluch. Mad-Eye erklärte ihm, dass eine gewisse magische Kraft vonnöten sei, um diese Zauber auszuführen. Der Todesfluch war am einfachsten zu erlernen – man musste nur den Spruch aufsagen und einen kleinen Schlenker seines Zauberstabes im richtigen Moment vollführen, doch er erforderte nun einmal ein gewisses Maß an Zaubererkraft.

Der Cruciatus-Fluch war schon schwieriger, denn man musste seinem Opfer die Schmerzen zufügen wollen und es musste einem gefallen. Damit hatte Harry am meisten Probleme, Mad-Eye erklärte im aber auch, dass es egal war, ob man den Hass gegenüber der Person, die vor einen stand, hegte oder eine dritte verabscheute. So dachte Harry beim Training immer an Voldemort oder Bellatrix, und dadurch beherrschte er auch bald diesen Fluch, schwor sich aber, ihn nie einzusetzen – er wusste nicht, wie ihm dieser Fluch im Kampf helfen sollte, da man, solange man ihn einsetzte, leichter angreifbar war.

Der Imperius-Fluch war für Harry am leichtesten, obwohl er eigentlich der schwerste war. Er kam zu dem Schluss, dass es daran liegen musste, dass er niemandem Schmerzen zufügen wollte oder ihn gar töten wollte. Harry musste beim Sprechen des Fluches seinen Willen gegen den Willen des Opfers stellen und ihn zwingen, das zu tun, was er wollte. Bei Tieren, mit denen sie geübt hatten, ging es ohne Probleme und selbst Mad-Eye und Shacklebolt konnten erst nach einiger Zeit gegen seinen Fluch bestehen. Doch je öfter sie übten, desto schwerer wurde es für die beiden.

Harry würde es nie offen zugeben, aber er mochte diesen Fluch, einmal auf einen schwachen Gegner angewandt hatte man in Unterzahl schnell Unterstützung die zusätzlich für Durcheinander unter den Angreifern sorgte.

Heute standen Cho Chang und Justin Finch-Flechley auf seiner Liste. Er hatte sonst immer mehr an einen Tag abgearbeitet, aber er wollte sich dieses Mal etwas Ruhe gönnen, zumal er wusste, dass Michael Corner und Zacharias Smith im Urlaub waren und er die Adresse von Marietta erst noch von Cho erfragen musste.

Aber der Hauptgrund war, dass er mal wieder alleine durch London wollte und er von Hermine ärger bekommen hätte, wäre er aus Spaß vom Grimmauld Platz abgehauen. So konnte er sich damit rausreden, einige neue Mitglieder zu werben. Er würde es wie immer machen: zuerst per Portschlüssel zu Yoji, anschließend zu den bekannten Adressen apparieren. Er suchte sich anhand von Karten immer ein Platz etwas entfernt von den Häusern und ging den Rest zu Fuß, meist in seinem Kampfanzug – e_r wollte sich daran gewöhnen, diesen mit allen Waffen zu tragen –,_ wenn er dann aber am Haus ankam, verwandelte er seinen Anzug in entsprechende Kleidung – Muggel- oder Zauberkluft, je nachdem, was er entsprechend der Umgebung brauchte.

Diesmal war es, da er zuerst nach London wollte, Muggelkleidung. Es war ein Samstag und er wollte zuerst etwas durch die Geschäfte bummeln und anschließend mal ins Hardrockcafé schauen, das ihm Hideko so empfohlen hatte.

Er schlenderte gerade durch die Innenstadt, als er durch ein klopfen an einer Scheibe eines Schnellimbisses aus seinen Gedanken gerissen wurde. Hideko saß da mit einer Horde von Mädchen – Harry schätze sie alle so auf neun bis zwölf Jahre –, er grüßte kurz und ging zu ihnen in den Laden.

„Hallo, Hideko, was treibst du hier in London?", fragte er neugierig.

„Wir feiern gerade den Abschluss meines ersten Zeremoniekurses", sagte sie strahlend.

„Deines Kurses, bist du etwa eine Lehrerin?" Er schaute zu den anderen Mädchen und verdrehte die Augen, diese kicherten los.

„Ja, ich bin eine Lehrerin. Was treibst du hier?", fragte sie nun etwas ernster.

„Ich schaue mir nur die Gegend an und wollte eine Lehrerin fragen, ob sie mit mir noch in ein Café kommt.", sagte er und bedachte sie mit einem Hundeblick

„Wenn du noch einen Moment wartest – wir brauchen noch etwas und anschließend muss ich sie" – sie zeigte auf die Horde Mädchen – „noch zur Schule zurückbringen." Harry nickte und so brachte er mit Hideko die Kleinen zurück zur Schule – es war auch eine Kampfkunstschule, bei der diese schon von ihren Eltern erwartet wurden.

„Was ist mit dir, Shiko, wo sind deine Eltern?", fragte Hideko eines der älteren Mädchen.

„Sie kommen heute nicht, ich fahre mit Herrn Takahari und Najika mit", sagte sie und zeigte auf anderes Mädchen und dessen Vater.

„In Ordnung, dann bis zum nächsten Jahr, ihr alle", rief Hideko, winkte und strahlte sie an.

„Hideko, wer war die Kleine eben?", fragte Harry – sie kam ihn merkwürdig bekannt vor.

„Dein Typ?", fragte sie spitz.

„Die ältere Version vielleicht", antwortete Harry zu seiner eigenen Überraschung schlagartig.

Hideko stutze kurz und meinte dann: „Das war Shiko Chang." – „Chang? Sie hat nicht etwa einen ältere Schwester, die Cho heißt, oder?" Harry wurde leicht rosa.

„Doch, hat sie, kennst du sie?" – „Sie geht auf meine Schule." – „Ah, da wird Shiko dieses Jahr auch hinkommen" – sie schmunzelte kurz – „also findest du die ältere Version gut."

Er sah sie verdutzt an „Ich fand sie gut, wir waren letztes Jahr kurz zusammen, hat aber nicht sollen sein …" Er lächelte verlegen und schaute auf seine Füße.

Sie lächelte verstehend. „Und wo wolltest du mit mir hin?"

„Du hast mir das Hardrockcafé empfohlen, was meinst du?" – „Ja gerne, wir müssen da lang." Unter Hidekos Führung gingen sie zum Café.

Dort angekommen setzten sie sich an einen Tisch in der Ecke. „Hier kann man die Leute immer toll beobachten", meinte sie und regte gleich ihren Kopf, um sich einen Überblick zu verschaffen.

„Du beobachtest Leute?" fragte Harry interessiert

„Na klar _Chôhô_ Spionage, eine der wenigen Sachen, in denen ich als Frau von meinem Großonkel hundertprozentig ausgebildet wurde." Sie lächelte verlegen.

„Wie, hat er die anderen Sachen nicht beigebracht?", fragte Harry überrascht.

„Unsere Tradition verbietet, dass einige Teile an Frauen weitergegeben werden." Harry sah verlegen zu ihr. „Mach dir nichts daraus, vieles hat mich auch nicht interessiert und natürlich gehört Selbstverteidigung auch zu meiner Ausbildung", sagte sie in einen Tonfall, als wolle sie Yoji verteidigen.

„Eigentlich find ich es komisch, wie wenig ich von euren Traditionen weiß", sagte Harry nun nachdenklich.

„Ich verstehe, was du meinst, die meisten Mädchen in meinem Kurs wissen auch recht wenig und die leben schließlich in japanischen Familien", sagte sie gedankenverloren.

„Was unterrichtest du eigentlich genau?" Harry war neugierig, was die Kleinen erlernt hatten, wenn Frauen nicht alles beigebracht wurde.

„Japanische Traditionen für einen gute Hausfrau", sagte Hideko.

„Das Baderitual?", rief Harry etwas entsetzt.

„Männer, ihr denkt auch nur an das eine …" Harry wurde rot. „Natürlich nicht – Teezeremonie, Tanz und alte Gesänge, mehr nicht." Sie blickte ihn gespielt vorwurfsvoll an.

„Entschuldige, war so ziemlich das einzige, was ich kannte und, nun ja …"

„Schon gut, Harry, aber so etwas dürfte ich gar nicht lehren, du warst schließlich auch mein erstes Opfer." Nun wurde sie leicht rosa.

„Das hat man dir aber gar nicht angemerkt."

„Du vielleicht nicht, aber ich hatte auch den Vorteil, dass unter meiner weißen Farbe die Gesichtsfarbe nicht zu erkennen ist." Sie lächelte in schelmisch an. Harry dachte zurück an den Tag und wurde wieder rosa. „Ich mache solche Rituale normalerweise nicht, ich habe sie zwar theoretisch erlernt, aber mehr auch nicht", sagte sie ruhig.

„Und warum hast du es bei mir dann doch gemacht?", fragte Harry nun interessiert.

„Aus Dankbarkeit" – „Weshalb?" – „Nun, die Sache ist so", begann sie lächelnd, „wenn du nicht aufgetaucht wärst, hätte ich aus Tradition einen Mann heiraten sollen, der das Haus Takeshige würdig vertreten hätte und das schränkt die Auswahl ganz schön ein."

„Das hätte Yoji oder Zhang von dir verlangt?" Harry sah sie verwundert an.

„Nein, die beiden hätten es nie gefordert, aber ich hätte es trotzdem gemacht." Sie sah ihn genau an.

„Halt mich nicht für doof, aber warum?", fragte Harry ehrlich interessiert.

„Ich hätte es für meine Familie getan, Harry, denn die Familie ist wichtig. Würdest du das nicht auch für deinen Familie tun?"

„Bis auf euch habe ich eigentlich keine richtige Familie – meine Eltern sind gestorben, als ich ein Jahr alt war, und mein Onkel, sagen wir mal, duldet mich nur …"

Sie sah ihn geschockt an. „Das tut mir leid, Harry." Er winkte ab, aber in seinen Augen sah man seine Trauer.

„Hattest du engere Kandidaten?", wollte er nun wissen.

Sie verzog ihr Gesicht. „Ich habe bis jetzt erst zwei getroffen, beides waren Idioten, und nun muss ich ja nicht weitersuchen", sagte sie glücklich.

„Zwei Wodka-Apfelsaft", meinte sie zu einer Bedienung, die an den Tisch getreten war. „Du sagst aber Yoji nichts von den Getränken, ich darf zwar vor dem Gesetz, aber nicht vor Yoji", erklärte sie lächelnd.

„Bei mir ist es dann umgekehrt, oder wie?" Beide lachten kurz auf.

Sie unterhielten sich noch einige Zeit und Harry brachte Hideko zurück zu Yoji; sie war etwas verwirrt, denn es war ihre erste Reise auf Zaubererart. Anschließend bedankte sie sich für den schönen Abend, gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und verschwand.

Harry konzentrierte sich auf den Ortungszauber von Cho, damit er genau wusste, wo er hinmusste und apparierte. Er war gerade in die Nähe des Hauses ankommen, als er dreimal ein lautes _Plopp!_ hörte. Er desillusionierte sich sofort und versteckte sich hinter einen Baum. Zu sehen war nichts, er hörte nur eine dumpfe Stimme etwas recht von ihm.

„So, das is' euer erster Angriff, Stan, Gordon, also dort sind drei bis vier Zauberer drin, wir überwachen den Vordereingang und den Hintereingang. Die anderen kommen in ungefähr fünf Minuten über den Kamin. Wenn jemand fliehen will, müssen wir ihn zurücktreiben oder töten, wie ihr wollt." Harry erkannte die Stimme sofort – das war das dumpfe Gegrunze von Goyle senior. „Ja!" und „Verstanden!" kam es aus der gleichen Richtung.

Es waren drei und jetzt, da sie sich bewegten konnte er ihre Umrisse erkennen – sie waren ebenfalls getarnt. Zwei Anfänger und ein Idiot, wenn der Vater wie der Sohn war, was Harry stark vermutete. Er überlegte, was zu tun war: zurück zum Hauptquartier – keine Zeit –; angreifen – drei auf einmal – es waren leichte Gegner, aber drei…

Er fasste den Entschluss bevor die drei sich weiter entfernen konnte. Er zielte auf Goyle und rief: „_Imperio!_" Er hatte ihm die Anweisung gegeben, die anderen beiden zu schocken und bevor diese reagieren konnten hatte er es auch schon getan. Harry schockte nun auch Goyle und fesselte die drei aneinander, anschließend warf er ihre Zauberstäbe ins nächste Gebüsch. Teil eins hatte geklappt, _aber was jetzt?_

Wenn er so ins Haus rannte, würde ihm keiner glauben, aber was sollte er machen … „_Sonorus!_" – seine nun magisch verstärkte Stimme drang bis ins Haus. „Cho, hier spricht dein Ex" – er wusste nicht, warum, aber er wollte seinen Namen nicht nennen – „hier sind Todesser und einige wollen durch den Kamin, versteckt euch oder kommt durch die Vordertür raus." Er überlegte was er sagen sollte, damit sie ihm trauen konnte. „Danke für deine Zaubertrankunterlagen." Es war schwach, das wusste er, aber er hatte keine Wahl.

Er nahm seine Tarnung von sich, beendete den Sonoruszauber und rannte zur Eingangstür, gerade, als er dort auftauchte, öffnete eine ängstlich wirkende Cho die Tür und schrie kurz auf. „Nicht, Cho, ich bin es, Harry." Er hat erst jetzt bemerkt, dass er in seinen Kampfanzug vor ihr stand – beim Löschen seiner Tarnung hatte er auch alle Illusionszauber gelöscht.

„Harry, wieso trägst du das?", fragte Cho verwirrt.

„Das ist doch egal, raus aus dem Haus, sind noch andere drin?"

Sie nickte und zeigte nach hinten, einen ältere ängstlich wirkende Frau stand hinter ihr, beide hatten ihre Zauberstäbe gezückt. „Mein Dad holt noch meine Schwester, sie ist oben."

„Rennt vom Haus weg und holt Hilfe, ich gehe zu deinem Vater und Shiko", antwortete Harry ruhig.

Bevor die verblüfft guckende Cho antworten konnte, rief die ältere Frau hinter ihr – Harry vermutete, dass sie ihre Mutter war – etwas auf japanisch ins Haus und zog Cho langsam weg.

„Was war das jetzt?", fragte er die beiden.

Chos Mutter antwortete: „Ich habe meinem Mann gesagt, dass ein Ninjutsu kommt um zu helfen, damit er nicht den Falschen angreift." Mit diesen Worten zog sie Cho hinaus zum Garten. Harry war etwas überrascht – _woher kennt diese Frau Ninjutsu?_

Doch er ging langsam ins Haus, er war in einem langen Flur, von dem aus die Treppe noch oben führte. Harry sah gerade, dass ein Mann und ein kleines Mädchen – es war wirklich Shiko – die Treppe herunterkamen, als er auch schon das aufflammen im Kamin im Raum rechts von ihm erkannte, von dem aus man direkt auf die Treppe schauen konnte.

Harry überlegte nicht lange, er nahm seinen Zauberstab und rannte flücheschreiend ins Wohnzimmer: „_Stupor, Petrificus Totalus, Reductio!_" Der erste Todesser brach getroffen zusammen, der zweite hechtete über ein Sofa in Deckung und der dritte sprang in die andere Richtung davon.

Das Feuer im Kamin begann erneut zu lodern, Harry feuerte einen Schocker direkt in die Flammen, infolge dessen der vierte gleich im Feuer zusammenbrach. Er lief einfach weiter durch das Zimmer in Richtung einer weiteren Tür und schoss alles an Flüchen ab, was ihm einfiel – „_Expelliarmus, Furnunculus, Impedimenta, Rictusempra, …"_.

Harry hechtete durch einen offenen Türrahmen und entging dadurch einigen Flüchen der Todesser. Er stellte fest, dass er nun in der Küche gelandet war, und hoffte, dass Mister Chang und Shiko das Haus hatten verlassen können.

Es wurde kurz ruhig. Harry atmete einige Male tief durch und apparierte hinter das Sofa, wo einer der Todesser Zuflucht gesucht hatte. „_Stupor!_" – der Schockfluch, der den überraschten Todesser in den Rücken getroffen hatte, ließ ersteren zusammenbrechen. Der letzte Todesser feuerte einen Fluch in seine Richtung, Harry versuchte abzutauchen, schaffte dies aber nicht ganz und merkte, wie sein Anzug an Rücken zerfetzt wurde.

Da er keine Schmerzen spürte, rappelte er sich vorsichtig auf und sah gerade noch, wie der letzte Todesser von einem Fluch getroffen durch das Wohnzimmerfenster nach draußen flog. Harrys nach dem Fluchverursacher suchende Blicke fanden Mr. Chang, der in der Wohnzimmertür hinter ihm stand, und seine kleine Tochter, die beide ihre Zauberstäbe in der Hand hielten, wobei beim Mädchen nur Funken sprühten.

Harry ging zu den einzeln Todesser und schockte und fesselte sie mit einem „_Incarcerus"._ anschließend ging er zu Mr. Chang, der immer noch in der Tür stand und etwas überrascht dreinblickend beobachtete, was Harry tat.

„Ich wusste nicht, das der Takeshige-Clan solche Kämpfer in seinen Reihen hat", stellte er dann fest.

„Bitte was?" _Woher kennen die Changs meinen Clan?_,fragte sich Harry.

„Ich habe ihr Zeichen auf Ihrem Rücken gesehen", antwortete dieser, als ob er Harrys Gedanken gelesen hätte.

Harry fiel wieder ein, dass sein Anzug durch einen Fluch getroffen worden war, und besserte ihn mit einem „_Reparo_" aus. Er schaute wieder zu Mr. Chang. „Sie werden verstehen, wenn ich Ihnen sage, dass ich nie hier war, oder?" Sein Gegenüber nickte nur kurz.

Harry beugte sich zu dem Mädchen und meinte: „Du bist mutig, Kleine, du kommst bestimmt nach Gryffindor." Sie strahlte ihn an, Mr. Chang sah zwar erst verwirrt aus, lächelte ihm dann aber zu

„Setzt ihr keine Flausen in den Kopf." Cho kam langsam und ins Wohnzimmer

„Wie geht es dir und deiner Mutter?", fragte Harry sofort.

„Alles in Ordnung, sie ist los, um zu Hilfe holen", antwortete sie und schaute auf das verwüstete Wohnzimmer.

„Mr. Chang, ich müsste, bevor die Auroren kommen, kurz mit ihrer Tochter reden. Und falls ich schnell verschwinden muss, sagen Sie den Auroren, das Ihnen geholfen worden sei, Sie aber nicht wüssten, von wem, und es sechs oder sieben gut ausgebildete Zauberer mit braunen Umhängen gewesen sein." Harry sah ihn eindringlich an.

Dieser verneigte sich vor Harry und meinte: „Der Dank meiner gesamten Familie ist den Takeshige gewiss."

Cho sah verwirrt von ihrem Vater zu Harry, dieser zuckte nur mit den Schultern und zog sie nach draußen. Er erklärte ihr, warum er eigentlich gekommen war, und dass dieses sicherlich nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt wäre, er aber gerade auch aus diesem Grund ihre Entscheidung bräuchte.

Sie sagte, dass sie am Vortag nicht unterschrieben hätte, weil es doch das Ministerium gäbe, sie aber nun wüsste, dass es nur Schutz gäbe, wenn alle kämpfen würden und unterschrieb. Sie gab Harry noch die Adresse von Marietta, sagte aber auch dass diese wohl kein Interesse haben würde.

„Harry, was sollte das von meinen Vater?", fragte sie nun neugierig.

„Frag ihn, sag ihm aber bitte nicht meinen richtigen Namen", kam es ausweichend vom ihm.

Sie zog ihn in eine Umarmung, drehte sich weg und ging zurück ins Haus. Harry wollte gerade hinterher, als er mehrfach _Plopp!_ und die Stimme von Shacklebolt vernahm. Ohne nachzudenken disapparierte er von dort. Im ersten Augenblick wusste er nicht, wo er war, doch was er sah, ließ ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Er war unbewusst zu seinem zweiten Ziel dieser Nacht gereist, Justin-Finch-Flechtleys Elternhaus, über dem nun grün das Dunkle Mal leuchtete.

Reflexhaft desillusionierte er sich bevor er langsam auf das Haus zuging. Er war in einen Muggelviertel und es herrschte Angst und Durcheinander. Er sah Muggel und Ministeriumszauberer, die versuchten, diese zu beruhigen, sowie das zerstörte Haus der Flechleys – es schlugen noch Flammen aus den oberen Zimmern, die gerade von der Feuerwehr bekämpft wurden.

Er sah, dass Zauberer aus den Flammen kamen und Menschen aus dem Feuer trugen: Eine ältere Frau Mitte vierzig, schätzte Harry, mit leicht verbrannten Armen und Beinen und wie im erstaunen geöffnetem Mund und Augen, einen Mann gleichen Alters mit Blutergüssen und Schwellungen im Gesicht, dessen Gliedmaßen jedoch auch schlaff herunter hingen,…

…und einen Jungen seines Alters – seine Arme und Beine hingen in merkwürdigen Winkeln herunter, er war blutverschmiert und seine Augen und sein Mund sahen so erschrocken aus wie die der ältern Frau –, den er als Justin erkannte.

Harry war geschockt, Übelkeit stieg in ihm auf und er musste sich beherrschen, um sich nicht zu übergeben. Er sah, wie die Zauberer die drei Leichen in einen Wagen brachten und erkannte erst jetzt einen der Träger – Percy Weasley hatte den Mann aus dem Feuer geholt und stand nun mit einem entsetzt - verzweifelten Gesichtsausdruck am Rand des Geschehens.

**Schau mal unten links ist ein hübscher Button, drück mal drauf und las dich überraschen was passiert**


	14. Alter neuer Wegbegleiter

Moin, Moin,

danke an alle reviewer und macht schön weiter so :-), ich weiß es ist schwer aber ihr schafft das ;-)

Lara-Lynx: der name war auf einmal da, keine ahnung woher / vielleicht ist harry wie molly und hat angst um seine lieben freunde oder braucht zeit oder will es irgendwie verdrängen / du hast ponpons interessant / gemeint war irgendetwas was der tradition des hauses angemessen wäre (adel zu adel ) in dieser richtung / soso frauen sind gemeingefährlich –wussteichschonimmer- ich hoffe ich bin deiner rache entkommen / man gut das die knöpfe an einer stelle sind die man nicht sofort sieht –grins-

Alex Black5: ich glaube vodka kann man mit alles trinken und wenn es nur noch apfelsaft gibt, probiert man es aus und siehe da es schmeckt. es ist wie bei allen qualität schmeckt man oder meintest du klar oder trüb dann klar ich mag kein trüben – grins-

Tmc2004: ich vermisse jeden leser oder reviewer immer ganz dolle ;-)

**14. Kapitel: Alter neuer Wegbegleiter**

Harry ging vorsichtig zu ihm hinüber, nahm den Zauber von sich und stand nun in Zauberkluft geschätzte zwei Meter hinter Percy.

„Können wir kurz miteinander reden?", krächzte Harry mit einer Stimme, die er nicht kannte, und schaute auf Percys Rücken.

Der fuhr erschrocken herum, sah Harry und wurde kreideweiß. „Was machst du hier?", bekam er in ersticktem Tonfall heraus.

„Ich wollte mit Justin reden", er sah Percy traurig an, „können wir hier weg?"

Percy nickte und ging mit Harry zur Innenstadt der Kleinstadt, in der Justin gelebt hatte.

„Kanntest du ihn gut, Harry?", wollte Percy wissen.

„Er war Mitglied von Dumbledors Armee", antwortete Harry traurig.

Percy schluckte schwer, Harry konnte in seinen Augen lesen, dass er sich für sein Verhalten während des letzten Jahr schämte. Sie waren in einem nahegelegenen Park angelangt und hatten sich auf einer Bank niedergelassen.

„Was wolltest du von mir?" Percy schaute auf seine Schuhe und sprach nun wieder etwas gefasster.

„Dich um deine Hilfe bitten", sagte Harry offen.

„Pah, meine Hilfe, Harry, sieh mich an, ich wurde ins Archiv abgeschoben und mache diese Arbeit, weil es sonst keinen gibt, der so etwas ertragen will." In seinem Gesicht spiegelte sich eine Mischung aus Schuld und Verzweiflung wider.

„Du hilfst mir mit Informationen", sprach Harry ungerührt weiter und sah ihn an, „und bekommst dadurch vielleicht wieder Vertrauen in dich selbst."

„Was für Informationen könnte ich dir schon besorgen?", sagte Percy mit belegter Stimme.

„Kleinigkeiten, die die anderen für unwichtig halten, Unterlagen, die keiner braucht und in Regalen verstauben, und, Percy, auch wenn du es nicht glaubst, gibt es Menschen, die zu dir halten", meinte Harry ruhig und sachlich.

„Harry, meinst du wirklich?…Ich weiß das nicht, natürlich würden meine Eltern mir verzeihen und vielleicht sogar meine Geschwister, aber ich kann mir nicht verzeihen" – er sah ihn nun zum ersten Mal richtig an und in seine Augen bildet sich ein Schleier aus Trauer – „meine Familie, meine Freunde, alle habe ich für ein bisschen Macht verraten. Genau das Harry, ich habe alle verraten", brach es aus ihm heraus.

„Du warst ein Arschloch." Harry wusste nicht, ob richtig war, was er sagte, doch er wollte an Percy herankommen und hoffte, dass es so klappte. „Aber du hast niemanden verraten. Du hattest deinen Traum und wolltest ihn erreichen, du hast einige Leute tief verletzt aber niemanden betrogen oder verraten, du hast jedem offen deine Meinung gesagt, ob nun falsch oder richtig."

Percy sah Harry an, als käme dieser vom Mond. „Was soll das, es macht keinen Unterschied … verletzt oder verraten, was macht das schon?"

„Das sagt mir, dass du noch zu retten bist und dass du ein Gewissen hast" – er schaute zum Himmel – „ich sage ja auch nicht, dass es dir besser geht, wenn du mir hilfst, aber, wer weiß, vielleicht kannst du wieder in den Spiegel schauen?"

„Tja, tiefer kann ich ja wohl kaum sinken", er lächelte schief „was soll ich denn für dich besorgen?"

„Mich würde interessieren, wer alles weiß, wer Mitglied der DA war, und ich bräuchte eine Kopie von Tom Riddles Geburtsurkunde. Weißt du vielleicht eine Möglichkeit, allen Zauberern Post zukommen zu lassen?"

„Die Geburtsurkunde von Du-weißt-schon-wem? Harry, was hast du vor?"

„Ein bisschen Unruhe in der Zaubererwelt stiften", sagte Harry grinsend.

„Für die Informationen, die du brauchst, bin ich tatsächlich der perfekte Mann, wusste du vor diesem Gespräch, wo ich arbeite?", fragte Percy neugierig.

„Ja das wusste ich." Harry wollte Percy nicht anlügen. „Ich hätte dich aber lieber woanders getroffen."

Percy zog die Augenbraun hoch, antwortet dann aber: „Ich kann dir die Unterlagen in zwei Tagen zukommen lassen, die Frage ist nur, wie."

„Kennst du das Hardrockcafé in Muggellondon?" Es war das erste, das Harry einfiel, und er kannte die Örtlichkeiten, _sicher ist sicher_.

„Nein, kenne ich nicht, aber ich werde es sicherlich finden. Um zwanzig Uhr, ist das in Ordnung?", fragte Percy.

Harry überlegte kurz, aber das sollte er eigentlich schaffen. „Ja, ist in Ordnung, das schaffe ich."

Percy nickte kurz in seine Richtung und war mit einem _Plopp!_ verschwunden.

Harry blieb auf der Bank sitzen, er musste einfach seinen Gedanken freien Lauf lassen und das ging hier gerade sehr gut. Er dachte an Mercedes' und Sirius' Worte – er solle sich amüsieren, Spaß haben. Und was machte er? Krieg spielen mit Voldemort und seinen Freunden. Seine Narbe holte ihn zurück ins wahre Leben. Sie ziepte kurz, doch sobald Harry seine _Käseglocke_ aufgebaut hatte, ließ der Schmerz augenblicklich nach. _Na, immerhin das klappt_, dachte er. Kurz hatte er gefühlt, dass Voldemort sauer war und vermutete, dass dieser das mit den Changs erfahren hatte.

Harry reiste zurück in sein Schlafzimmer, ging aber nicht schlafen, sondern machte sich auf den Weg zur Dachterrasse. Kaum oben angelangt, machte es _Plopp!_ und Dobby stand neben ihm.

„Harry hat eine Nachricht von Fred und George", piepste der Hauself.

Harry nickte, nahm den Zettel, den Dobby ihm reichte, wies diesen an, die Änderungswünsche (braun, großes R etc.) zu den Zwillingen zu bringen und bat ihn, ihm aus seinem Raum etwas Zutrinken zu bringen. Der Hauself wollte gerade protestieren, dass Harry zu jung für so etwas sei, doch dieser sagte einfach: „Dobby, ich hab heute viel erlebt, bitte bring es mir einfach." Der Hauself nickte traurig und zwei _Plopp_s später hatte Harry eine Flasche und ein Glas neben sich stehen.

Als er diesen Morgen zu Frühstück ging, sah er so aus, wie er sich fühlte. Sein Kopf schmerzte und er hatte fast gar nicht geschlafen.

„Was ist denn mit dir passiert", fragte Ginny ihn, sobald er das Esszimmer betrat, sah ihn aber belustigt an.

_Lies den Tagespropheten _

„Hab nur schlecht geschlafen", kam Harrys laute Antwort, die er sofort bereute, denn nicht nur Ron und Hermine drehten ihre Köpfe zu Harry, auch Remus schaute ihn ernst an.

„Konnte nicht einschlafen", versuchte er müde zu erklären, brauchte allerdings nicht fortfahren, da alle Anwesenden nun von zwei Eulen und dem immer lauter werdenden Trillern eines Vogels abgelenkt wurden. Die Eulen brachten den Tagespropheten für Hermine und Remus und mit einen kurzen Aufflammen an der Decke wurde Fawkes sichtbar, der ein Pergament vor Remus fallenließ und dann wieder verschwand.

Ein Aufkeuchen von Ginny brachte die Anwesenden dazu, ihre Blicke von der Decke zu lösen.

_Angriffe auf Muggelgeborene_

war das erste, was Harry sah, als er auf Ginny und dann auf die Zeitung vor ihr schaute.

„Es gab in der Nacht Überfälle auf Muggelgeborene", sagte Remus in die Stille, mit Dumbledores Pargament vor ihm auf dem Tisch. „Die Familie Chang kam mit dem Schrecken davon, aber die Flechtleys, Turners und Spencers hatten weniger Glück."

Hermine stöhnte auf und umarmte Ron, der verwirrt zu Remus und Harry blickte. „Justin ist…ist tot", sagte er mit zitternder Stimme. Remus nickte und Ginny begann leise zu weinen. Hermine stand auf und nahm sie liebevoll in die Arme. Ron schaute zu Harry hinüber und öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn aber wieder, als er Harrys warnenden Blick sah.

„Der Orden tritt gleich zu einer Besprechung zusammen, wir sollen alles vorbereiten", meinte Remus mit bemüht ruhiger Stimme.

_Warst du da? _

_Bei Cho war ich rechtzeitig, bei Justin kam ich viel zu spät. _

Im Laufe der nächsten Minuten kamen die Mitglieder des Ordens und als diese gerade in den Saal gehen wollten, sagte Mrs. Weasley: „So Kinder, ihr geht am besten nach oben in den Salon, da seit ihr ungestört."

Ginny und Hermine, immer noch zu geschockt, um irgendetwas zu sagen, wollten gerade aufstehen, als Ron anfing zu sprechen: „Mum, du willst uns immer noch aussperren, hast du es immer noch nicht verstanden?" Er sprang vom Tisch auf. „Justin war in unserem Alter, er war unser Freund und du fängst wieder mit _‚ihr seit zu jung'_ an." – „Rona…", setzte Mrs. Weasley zum Sprechen an, doch Ron schrie weiter: „Ich kann mir ja ein Schild umhängen: ‚_Meine Mutter sagt, ich sei zu jung, tötet mich nicht, liebe Todesser_'!" Er rannte aus dem Esszimmer und knallte die Tür zu. Hermine und Ginny folgten ihm, ohne einen weiteren Blick auf die sichtlich bestürzten Mrs. Weasley zu werfen.

Als diese sich wieder etwas im Griff hatte, sagte sie: „Harry, du solltest…" – „… dann mit mir in den Saal kommen", beendete Remus den Satz und bevor Mrs. Weasley etwas sagen konnte, setzte er noch hinzu: „Molly, es ist mit Dumbledore geklärt, Harry nimmt an der Sitzung teil."

„Aber er ist doch …" – „Molly, Ron hat in dieser Hinsicht recht, die Todesser schauen nicht auf ihr Alter und du kennst den Teil der Prophezeiung, den Voldemort auch kennt. Harry wird von mir alle Informationen bekommen, die ihm weiterhelfen." Den letzten Teil sprach Remus mit einer Stimme, die keinen Widerspruch duldete. Harry war dankbar, dass Remus sich für ihn einsetzte, aber ihm war auch bewusst, dass dieser wohl mit seiner Meinung relativ alleine stand.

Sie gingen in den Saal, wo mittlerweile ein großer Tisch mit ausreichend Stühlen augestellt worden war. Einige erstaunte Blicke fielen auf Harry, der von Remus auf einen freien Stuhl bugsiert wurde.

„Ich begrüße alle zusammen", sagte Dumbledore und betrat den Saal. „Wie ich sehe, sind alle da, einschließlich Harry, der solange er noch hier ist, an jeder Versammlung teilnehmen wird." _Aha_, dachte Harry, _wenn ich in Hogwarts bin, erfahre ich nichts mehr._

„So, es haben wohl alle den Tagespropheten gelesen" – er sah kurz in die Runde – „bedauerlicherweise entspricht der Großteil seiner Berichte der Wahrheit – die Familien Spencer, Flechtley und Turner wurden in der Tat von Todessern angegriffen und getötet." Er stockte kurz und sprach dann weiter.

„Die Familie Chang überlebte den Angriff, aber nicht, wie im Tagespropheten stand, dank der Auroren, sondern vielmehr dank uns unbekannten Zauberern. Vermutlich kann uns Shacklebolt mehr darüber berichten, er war schließlich einer der ersten an Ort und Stelle."

Dieser erhob sich und begann zu berichten, dass die Auroren nur noch die vier gefesselten Todesser einzusammeln brauchten und dass Mr. Chang ihnen erzählt habe, dass kurz vor dem Angriff einige Vermummte aufgetaucht sein, die die Todesser sofort bei ihrem Erscheinen angegriffen hätten. „Ich selbst habe nur eine Person von der Vordertür der Changs disapparieren sehen, konnte aber nichts weiter erkennen, da wir gerade erst erschienen waren", beendete er seinen Bericht.

Harry, für den das alles, bis auf die Tatsache, dass anscheinend die drei draußen entkommen waren, nichts Neues war, wurde von Ginny aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.

_Harry, hörst du mich? Wo bist du? _

_Bin im Saal, sag den anderen, wir reden nachher über alles, in Ordnung? _

_Im Saal? Wie hast du das gemacht? _

_Ginny! _Harry sah zu Snape, der etwas entfernt vom Harry am Tisch saß und ihn gerade beobachtete, er baute seine _Käseglocke_ auf und versuchte, wieder der Unterhaltung zu folgen ohne Snape erneut eines Blickes zu würdigen.

Als die Versammlung einige mögliche nächste Ziele von Voldemort diskutierte, meldete sich auch Harry zu Wort. „Professor, kann es sein, dass Voldemort die Liste der DA-Mitglieder hat und diese nun angreift? – Immerhin waren zwei der Opfer Mitglieder." Doch es war Shacklebolt, der antwortete.

„Das glaube ich nicht, die Flechtleys waren Muggel und daher schon immer ein Ziel und die Changs gehen davon aus, dass es eine Racheaktion war, da sich Mr. Chang geweigert hatte, gewisse Leute zu unterstützen." Harry nickte – das war beruhigend –, er hatte die ganze Nacht über Angst gehabt, dass diese ganzen Aktionen auf DA-Mitglieder abgezielt hatte.

Die Versammlung brachte weiter keinen Neuigkeiten und so löste sie Dumbledore mit der Bitte auf, das alle sich auch nach den Rettern der Familie Chang umschauen und -hören sollten, denn „der Feind meines Feindes ist mein Freund".

Die Mitglieder verließen nun langsam den Saal und Harry ging zu George und Fred, die an der Eingangstür auf ihn gewartet hatten.

„Kennst du zufällig Leute mit solchen Anzügen, Harry?", kam es von Fred mit einem breiten Lächeln

„Nicht hier", antwortete Harry sofort.

„Potter", sprach Snape Harry an, „der Direktor wünscht, dass wir dieses Schuljahr mit ihren Übungen fortfahren, also kümmern sie sich um eine Strafarbeit" – er sah ihn abschätzig an – „das sollt kein Problem für einen Schüler wie sie sein."

„Natürlich, Professor, ich werde mich bemühen, ihrer Bitte nachzukommen", sagte Harry mit einer genauso gehässigen Stimme wie Snape, dieser stutze kurz, drehte sich zur Tür und stürzte in seiner ihm eigenen Art hinaus.

„Was war denn das?", wollte George wissen

„Ach, die alte Fledermaus will mich wieder quälen, wie letztes Jahr", meinte Harry mit einen wegwischenden Handbewegung. „Kommt, mit wir müssen reden." Die drei gingen in die Küche, in der Winky gerade das Essen vorbereitete.

„Also", meinte Fred. „Wer war alles bei den Changs?", wollte George wissen.

„Nur ich" – ein anerkennender Pfiff von den beiden unterbrach Harry kurz – „aber Mr. Chang hat mir geholfen", versuchte er, das Ganze herunterzuspielen.

„Nun Harry, die Roben haben wir", informierte ihn Fred. „Wir konnten aber noch nicht mit arbeiten", sagte George.

„Mit der Druckerei geht alles klar, die kann innerhalb von drei Tagen auf unsere Vorlagen reagieren, allerdings ist es schönes Sümmchen, was die bei einer Auflage von fünfzigtausend Exemplaren wollen."

„Fünfzigtausend?", rief Harry überrascht aus.

„Ja, Harry, meinst du, es gibt nur die Hexen und Zauberer, die du kennengelernt hast?", fragte Fred amüsiert.

„Gut, gut, ihr wisst ja, wo das Geld zu holen ist."

„Mit deinem Amulett sind wir nur so weit, dass es kein Märchen ist, aber wir kennen keinen, der sowas herstellen kann, also brauchen wir mehr Informationen. Man gab uns einen Tipp bezüglich eines alten Buches, aber wir haben es noch nicht auftreiben können" Sie gaben Harry einen Zettel mit dem Buchtitel _Rituale des Schutzes_.

„Es darf wohl nicht gehandelt werden?", fragte Harry. „Der Titel klingt aber eigentlich harmlos."

„Tja, Harry, das Tagebuch von Riddle sah auch recht harmlos aus, oder?" Beide grinsten diabolisch.

„Dobby!" – _Plopp! – _„Ja, Harry?" – „Haben wir dieses Buch hier in der Bibliothek oder bei _Gringotts_?" Mit einem weiteren _Plopp! _warDobby schon wieder verschwunden und wohl auf der Suche nach dem Buch.

„Du hast Bücher bei Gringotts? Ah, Harry, bevor wir es vergessen, unser Präsent – eine kleine Weiterentwicklung der Stinkbombe." Die beiden wollten gerade eine anzünden.

„Nicht hier, das ist die Küche!", rief Harry entsetzt.

„Oh, schade." Sie grinsten breit, „Harry, du bist so leicht zu erschrecken…also das ist eine Stinkbombe und einen Nebelbombe in einem, Fred wollte erst ein Betäubungsgas verwenden, aber ich glaube das wäre den Grenzen der Legalität etwas zu nahe gekommen."

„Freundlich umschrieben", meinte Harry.

„Also sie stinkt wie ein Tier, klar, und außerdem entwickelte sie eine Nebelwand, die diesen Raum in so zwei Sekunden verdunkelt. Das schöne ist, dass man durch sie durchgehen kann, vorausgesetzt, der Geruch stört einen nicht. Aber sie lässt sich nicht wegpusten oder so, man muss die fünf bis zehn Minuten warten bis sie sich auflöst."

_Plopp!_ „Hier, Harry, das gewünschtes Buch", piepste der Hauself.

„Es hat auch Vorteile, eine Bibliothek zu besitzen, die von einem Schwarzmagier zusammengestellt wurde", meinten die Zwillinge, „könntest du unserem dem Tod geweihten Bruder unsere Grüße überbringen, wir sind wirklich stolz auf ihn, und werden sein Andenken in Ehren halten."

Harry lächelte matt und sie tauschten das Buch gegen die Stinkbomben. Anschließend verschwanden die Zwillinge durch den Kamin in der Küche, sie wollten nicht Mad-Eye über den Weg laufen. „Wer weiß, wie gefragt dieses Buch ist", sagte Fred trocken.

Harry machte sich auf den Weg zu den drei anderen und erzählte ihnen, was er letzte Nacht und gerade eben bei der Besprechung gehört hatte, ließ aber den Part mit den anderen Weasley aus.

„Hat meine Mum noch etwas gesagt?", fragte Ron kleinlaut – jetzt, wo seine Wut abgenommen hatte, wurde er sich bewusst, in welche Probleme er sich gebracht hatte.

„Nein, aber sie ist, glaube ich, noch hier, du solltest gleich mit ihr reden." Ron nickte. „Und bevor ich es vergesse, Fred und George wollen jetzt doch deine Brüder sein, die letzten Minuten wenigstens", richtete ihm Harry aus. Ginny lachte und Hermine gab Ron einen aufmunternden Kuss. Der ging mit einer Miene, als wäre er auf dem Weg zu seiner Hinrichtung, davon.

Harry, Ginny und Hermine setzten sich zusammen und begannen, das Flugblatt zu entwerfen. Sie wollten auf die Vorderseite nur kurze Sprüche zusammen mit der Geburtsurkunde bringen und auf die Rückseite den Werdegang von Tom Riddle und etwas dazu, dass die Zaubererschaft aussterben würde, würde man alle Mugglegeborenen beseitigen, das aber in ausführlicher Form.

Harry und die anderen hörten wieder laute Stimmen, es schien so, als hätte Ron sein Rückgrat auf dem Weg nach unten wieder gefunden, denn man hörte nicht nur Mrs. Weasleys, sondern auch Rons Stimme durch den Fußboden dringen.

Die drei waren mit ihrem Entwurf grade fertig, als Ron mit hochrotem Kopf im Salon auftauchte und sich neben Hermine niederließ.

„Wie ist es gelaufen?" wollte Ginny wissen.

„Habt ihr es nicht gehört?", fragte er. „Sie sagt, wir seien zu jung, sie müsse uns schützen und was im Orden besprochen wird, könne uns auch nicht helfen, uns zu verteidigen, das lernten wir in der Schule" – er schnaubte kurz – „und zum Schluss habe ich nur noch Ja und Amen gesagt und bin gegangen."

„Wie kann man denn nur so verbohrt sein?", grummelte Ginny.

„Ich glaube, ich muss eure Mutter ein wenig in Schutz nehmen", meinte Harry.

„Was?", kam es von Ron, Ginny und Hermine wie aus einem Mund.

„Sie hat Angst um euch, alle ihre Kinder sind im Orden oder in großer Gefahr und deshalb sieht sie nicht oder will nicht sehen, dass euch gewisse Informationen helfen", er atmete tief durch, „was ich euch jetzt erzähle, bleibt unter uns, verstanden?" Die Drei nickten. „Eure Mutter hat es mir eigentlich verboten, es weiterzuerzählen, also …" Er überlegte kurz und begann dann, die Geschichte vom Irrwicht im Salon und wie sie darauf reagiert hatte zu erzählen.

Die Drei sahen betroffen aus, doch Ron sagte schließlich: „Sie muss aber einsehen, dass sie uns nicht immer schützen kann."

„Das wird sie, es fällt ihr nur im Moment etwas schwer", meinte Hermine und streichelte Ron über den Rücken.

Die nächsten Tage verliefen normal – Harry trainierte wieder wie ein Wilder, Ginny und Hermine bemühten sich, die Runen zu übersetzen, und Ron versuchte, den Orden auszuspionieren, oder übte mit Harry – nicht nur mit dem Zauberstab, sondern auch Selbstverteidigung.

Harry machte sich auf den Weg zum Hardrockcafé. Ginny, Hermine und Ron waren als Alibi eingewiesen und er reiste über den Umweg Winkelgasse zum Café. Fred, George und Lee hatten mittlerweile alle das Pergament unterschrieben … und waren durch den Vielsafttrank verändert.

Sie begleiteten Harry als Rückendeckung – eigentlich fand er die Aktion unfair, _aber sicher ist sicher_. Er hatte Fred und George gesagt, wen er treffen würde und diese waren daraufhin erpicht, ihn zu begleiten. „Hallo, Percy, wie geht es dir?", fragte er ihn, als er ihn an einem Tisch am Fenster entdeckt hatte.

„Ging schon mal besser", sagte er, lächelte Harry aber an. „Witziger Laden, muss ich schon sagen, wäre bestimmt was für Fred und George." Sein Gesicht verdunkelte sich kurz. „Hier hast du die Kopie der Urkunde" – er schob ihn einen Umschlag rüber – „und zu der DA-Liste: Nur die Mitglieder und die Anwesenden in Dumbledores Büro können die Liste eingesehen haben. Leider ist sie gestern einem kleinen Unglück zum Opfer gefallen." Harry grinste ihn dankbar an.

„Willst du was trinken?", fragte Harry und Percy nickte.

„Zwei Wodka-Apfelsaft bitte", rief Harry einer Bedienung zu, das hatte ihm letztes Mal gut geschmeckt.

„Was ist denn das für ein Getränk?", wollte Percy wissen. „Lass dich überraschen, ich find, es schmeckt gut."

„Harry, bevor ich es vergesse…" – Doch Harry hob kurz die Hand – jemand hatte angefangen, sich zu streiten er erkannte sofort Hidekos Stimme.

„Was ist los, Harry?" – „Ich kenne sie, ich muss ihr helfen", sagte Harry und ging zu ihr hinüber.

„Was ist hier los?" Er sprach mit seiner aggressivsten Stimme, Hideko drehte sich erschrocken um und sah ihn überrascht an. Ihr gegenüber standen drei Asiaten und lächelten Harry nun leicht überheblich an.

„Misch dich nicht ein, das ist eine Familienangelegenheit", sagte der mittlere und begann seine Hände durchzukneten.

„Umso besser, dann bin ich euer Ansprechpartner, wenn es um Hideko geht", sagte Harry kühl. Percy war mittlerweile hinter ihn getreten, blickte von den Dreien zu Harry und zu Hideko und lächelte dieser beruhigend zu.

„Was soll das heißen, du Pfeife?", meinte Harrys Gegenüber nun.

„Das soll heißen, dass ich etwas tun muss, wenn drei Lackaffen wir ihr sie bedroht." Die Drei lachten kurz auf, der Anführer wollte gerade auf Harry zugehen, als seine beiden Begleiter zusammensackten.

„Was ist mit euch los?", rief er verwundert.

Percys Hand flog in seine Jackentasche – zu seinem Zauberstab, wie Harry vermutete –, er hielt ihn aber am Arm fest und schüttelte den Kopf. Percy sah ihn verwundert an, hielt aber in seiner Bewegung inne. Hinter den drei Asiaten waren kurz Fred und George aufgetaucht, nun aber wieder in Getümmel verschwunden.

„Ich glaube, ihnen ist schlecht geworden, du solltest sie rausbringen", meinte Harry ruhig.

„Möchtest du mitkommen, Hideko? Wir sitzen dort drüben." Sie nahm ihren Blick von den Dreien und sah Harry mit geweiteten Augen an, nickte jedoch.

„Nicht so schnell, Freundchen, wir haben nach etwas zu klären", knurrte sein Gegenüber, nun wieder Harry zugewandt.

„Percy, könntest du Hideko zu unseren Tisch bringen, ich muss kurz raus." Percy schaute verwirrt, nickte Harry aber zu.

„Harry, nicht, er ist …" Doch weiter kam Hideko nicht.

„Was willst du draußen?", fragte sein Gegenüber etwas überrascht.

„Hier drin können wir uns so schlecht unterhalten, die Musik und das alles hier, oder?", erklärte Harry, während Percy versuchte, Hideko zu überreden in Richtung des Tisches zu verschwinden. Sie wehrte sich kurz, gab dann aber nach, als sie Harry ins Gesicht gesehen hatte.

Er schnappte sich einen der beiden geschockten Asiaten und trug ihn vor die Tür, etwas abseits des ganzen Geschehens.

**

* * *

****Ich weiß ihr würdet es nie übersehen, aber trotzdem dort unten ist der knopf für die reviews **


	15. Familiengeschichten

Moin,

hier kommt mein das nächste Chap an euch, also fleißig lesen und noch fleißiger Reviews. Ach ja, ich **habe jetzt ein kleines Personal Profile bei ff** falls es jemanden interessiert darf er oder sie es gerne lesen, falls nicht darf er oder sie es auch

Die Review - Antworten habe ich nach unten verlegt, also viel Spaß mit der Story

* * *

**15. Kapitel: Familiengeschichten**

Nachdem er ihn auf den Boden gesetzt hatte, drehte er sich zu den anderen beiden um. „Kann ich jetzt wieder gehen?", wollte Harry nun wissen.

„Nicht so schnell, Kleiner, du hast mich vor Hideko und den beiden angemacht, also muss ich dir wohl einen Abreibung verpassen, damit du das nächste Mal etwas mehr Respekt vor mir hast", sagte dieser durch seine zusammengepressten Zähne und legte seinen geschockten Kumpel ab.

„Den beiden kannst du erzählen, was du willst, wenn sie aufwachen und Hideko wird nichts weiter sagen – das verspreche ich." Harry wollte sich nicht schlagen – einerseits fand er den Grund geradezu lächerlich, andererseits hatte Hideko ihn warnen wollen, also konnte sein Gegenüber sicherlich kämpfen und er wollte das nicht nachprüfen.

Harry hörte hinter sich eine Stimme flüstern: „Sollen ich ihn zu den anderen legen, bitte?" Es war Lee, der dort bettelte.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Mir wurde als allererstes gesagt, ich solle nicht in der Öffentlichkeit kämpfen", erklärte Harry seinem Gegenüber.

Der Asiate legte seinen Kopf schief. „Du bist der neue der Takeshige?" Seine Augen weiteten sich und er lächelte überheblich. „Du hast Recht, lass uns dorthin gehen." Er deutete auf eine kleine Seitenstraße.

Harry hatte keine Wahl: Er musste wohl oder übel kämpfen. Er folgte seinem Opponenten in die Seitengasse – seine Kumpel hatte der einfach dort gelassen und bereitete sich nun kurz mit Armrudern und Beinestrecken vor, als dieser auch schon zum Angriff überging.

Er merkte schnell, dass sein Kontrahent kein Anfänger war. Sein Gegner hatte einen anderen Kampfstil, aber Harry fand ihn irgendwie berechenbar. Er machte es wie in der ersten Stunde mit Zhang, er wich nur aus und hoffte, dass der andere irgendwann wieder zur Ruhe kam. „Was ist los, kannst du nicht angreifen?", fragte ihn der Asiate nun.

„Können schon, aber ich sehe keinen Sinn in diesen Kampf. Wem willst du was beweisen?" Sein Kontrahent griff wieder mit Schlägen an, denen Harry ausweichen musste, er merkte, dass sein Gegenüber immer mehr in Fahrt kam, und sprach weiter.

„Es gibt vier Möglichkeiten, wie der Kampf enden könnte: Erstens, du gewinnst gegen mich, einen kleinen Inselaffen – tolle Leistung, dann hast du echt was geschafft –, zweitens" – er wich wieder einigen Schlägen aus – „du gewinnst, aber ich setzte einige Glückstreffer – dein Ruf ist angeknackst –, drittens" – er musste jetzt einigen Tritten und Schlägen ausweichen oder diese mit seinen Armen oder Beinen blocken – „ich gewinne – äußerst peinlich für dich und deinen Clan – von einen Inselaffen besiegt –, und viertens, wir verbeugen uns und tun so, als ab nicht geschehen wäre." Harry war immer noch die Ruhe selbst – das viele Training und sein Trank hatte ihre Wirkung getan, obwohl er einen menge glück auf seiner Seite haben musste, da er immer noch nicht getroffen wurde.

Sein Widersacher hielt kurz inne. „Bist du nur feige, oder meinst du diesen Schwachsinn ernst? Ich glaube, die Takeshige haben mit dir eine falsche Wahl getroffen." Harry blockte zwei weitere Schläge ab; da er diese Worte nicht auf seinem Clan sitzen lassen wollte, reagierte er auf den nächsten Angriff mit einer Gegenattacke und deutet einen Tritt gegen sein überraschtes Gegenüber an, den dieses nicht hätte abwehren können, er hatte wohl nicht mit einen Gegenangriff gerechnet.

Er stutze, sah Harry nachdenklich an und blickte nun die Gasse entlang. „In Ordnung, Variante vier, aber Hideko hält zu dieser Begegnung ihr Maul." Dies spuckte er förmlich aus.

„Nur, wenn ihr sie in Ruhe lasst." Harry sah ihn an. „Und rede nie wieder so über die Takeshige." Der Asiate nickte knapp, hatte aber aufgehört, zu lächeln.

Harry wollte gerade gehen, als er aus dem Augenwinkel sah, dass sein Gegenüber ihn erneut angriff. Er wollte Harry mit einem Tritt in den Rücken überraschen, doch dieser machte ein Schritt zur Seite und rammte dem überraschten Angreifer seine Faust in den Magen, sodass dieser auf dem Rücken landete und sich den Bauch hielt.

„War es das jetzt wert?" Harry wollte sich gerade umdrehen und gehen, als sich in seinem Kopf ein kleiner Mad-Eye meldete: _Vergewissere dich dessen, dass dein Gegenüber kampfunfähig ist._ Er ging rückwärts aus der Seitenstraße und zurück ins Café – diesmal blieb sein Gegner liegen.

„Tolle Vorstellung, und was jetzt?", fragte eine Stimme links von ihm, es war Fred. „Weckt die beiden anderen und erschreckt sie noch ein bisschen" – „Oh, gerne", kam es nun von rechts – das war George. „Nur erschrecken", rief Harry noch. „Harry, du kennst uns doch!" Mit einem unguten Gefühl in der Magengegend betrat Harry wieder das Café und setzte sich an den Tisch. Dort saßen eine nervös wirkende Hideko und ein Percy mit fragendem Gesichtsausdruck.

„Was ist draußen passiert?", fragte Hideko sofort. „Was haben die Idioten noch gewollt?"

„Wir haben uns kurz unterhalten und ich habe versprochen, dass du den Vorfall hier nirgends erwähnst." Sie legte ihren Kopf schräg. „Mehr wirst du mir nicht sagen, oder?" Harry überlegte kurz. „Er wollte seine Ehre verteidigen und ich habe ihn überredet, das seinzulassen."

„Der und Ehre, das ich nicht lache!", fauchte Hideko und verdrehte die Augen.

Percy räusperte sich. „Oh, entschuldige, Percy, darf ich dir vorstellen – das ist Hideko Yimou, eine gute Bekannte, und das hier, Hideko, ist einer der Brüder meines besten Freundes, Percy Weasley." Beide lächelten sich an und gaben sich kurz die Hände.

„Was war eigentlich los?", erkundigte sich Harry nun bei Hideko.

„Das war einer der Kandidaten, über die wir gesprochen hatten, und mein Nein hat ihm wohl nicht gefallen." Harry nickte, Percy legte den Kopf zu Seite, sagte aber nichts. „Jetzt verstehe ich, warum du dich gefreut hast, dass es mich gibt", sagte er grinsend und erntete dafür einen Schlag auf den Arm.

„Du wolltest mir doch noch etwas erzählen?", fragte Harry nun Percy, der die Unterhaltung weiterverfolgt hatte.

Er schaute kurz zu Hideko und wieder zu Harry, als dieser sich nicht rührte, begann er zu berichten: „Bezüglich der Benachrichtigung per Post: Im Ministerium gibt es einen Hauptkamin, mit dem richtigen Passwort kann man von dort aus alle angeschlossenen Kamine erreichen und diesen schriftliche Nachrichten zukommen lassen, es ist für Notsituationen vorgesehen und keiner, der am Flohnetzwerk angeschlossen ist, kann das sperren. Wenn Fudge" – Percy verzog sein Gesicht und seinen Augen verdunkelten sich – „es nicht innerhalb des letzten Vierteljahres geändert hat, kann ich ihn aktivieren. Und so, wie ich ihn kenne, hat er das nicht getan."

Harry lächelte. „Klasse! Ich habe um die fünfzigtausend Flugblätter, kannst du die verteilen oder brauchst du Hilfe?"

„Harry, du bist gut informiert. Von welcher Hilfe sprechen wir, meinst du die beiden von vorhin?", fragte Percy ihn nun.

„Hast du sie erkannt?", fragte Harry nervös. „Nicht am Aussehen, aber ihr Verhalten und ihr Gang haben sie verraten", sagte Percy ruhig.

„Schlimm, dass sie hier sind?" – „Es hat mich überrascht, aber ist es für dich alleine wohl auch zu gefährlich", meinte Percy, so wie Harry es spürte ehrlich.

„Hallo, über was redet ihr da? Welche zwei haben was gemacht?…Natürlich, hier waren noch andere als ihr!" Hideko sprach nun mehr zu sich selbst als zu den anderen. „Die beiden sind nicht aus Langeweile zusammengebrochen" – sie schlug sich mit der Hand vor die Stirn – „und so etwas übersehe ich!"

„Harry, sie ist ein Muggel, ist das nicht etwas riskant?", fragte Percy.

„Hast du ein Problem mit Muggeln, Weasley", fragte nun Hideko aggressiver, bevor Harry antworten konnte.

Percy hob entschuldigend die Hände. „Nein, überhaupt nicht – ich kenne zwar auch keine, aber ich fürchte nur, dass sie sich nicht gegen unsereins schützen kann."

Harry lächelte beide an. „Also keiner in der magischen Welt bis auf dich, Fred, George und Lee kennen sie und ihr Großonkel kann sie sehr gut beschützen", entgegnete er.

„Lee war auch hier?", fragte Percy überrascht.

„Ja, er arbeitet jetzt bei deinen Brüdern und zusammen helfen sie mir" – er schaute kurz hinaus – „Lee war aber getarnt und auch hauptsächlich draußen."

„Hast du nicht Angst, dass dich wieder jemand verrät?" Er sah Harry kurz in die Augen. „Wäre schließlich nicht das erste Mal."

„Diesmal wissen alle, dass es eine Strafe gibt und sie drastischer ist als bei letzten Mal." Harry überlegte kurz. „Willst du nicht auch mitmachen, Percy?"

Percy überlegte, Harry konnte es förmlich hören. „Eigentlich wollte ich nicht tiefer reinrutschen als ich schon bin, aber ich glaube, du und vor allen meinen Brüder trauen mir mehr, wenn ich mitmache. Und ich sollte mich fest auf eine Seite stellen, oder?"

„Percy, ich traue dir auch ohne Unterschrift", sagte Harry in sehr ernstem Ton.

„Du vielleicht, Fred und George nach einer Probezeit vielleicht auch, aber bei Ron wäre ich mir nicht so sicher, ich habe ihm im letzten Jahr einen Brief…"

Harry unterbrach ihn. „Ich kenne ihn… vergiss es, es ist in Ordnung."

Percy wurde weiß und blickte zu Boden. „Du kennst diesen Brief und redest noch mit mir?" Er machte eine kurze Pause. „Danke, wo soll ich unterschreiben?"

„Ich weiß zwar nicht, ob es bei euch immer so ist, aber bei den Muggeln bittet man die Mädchen nicht an seinen Tisch und lässt sie dann blöd sterben." Hideko blickte beide herausfordernd an.

Harry und Percy sahen sich verdutzt an. „Entschuldigen Sie, aber wir mussten das erst klären", meinte Percy.

„Wow… ‚Sie' – so alt bin ich nun doch nicht, ich bin Hideko, Percy." Sie lächelte ihn warmherzig an, er schaute erst etwas belämmert, lächelte dann aber zurück. „Harry, über was für eine Unterschrift und welche Strafen redet ihr da die ganze Zeit?"

Harry erzählte ihr in groben Zügen die Geschichte von Voldemort und allem und erklärte ihr, dass er eine Gruppe, das _Regulat,_ ins Leben gerufen hatte, die gegen ihn vorgehen sollte. Sie nickte und erwiderte dann: „Waren das die, die dich und diese Frau vor kurzem angegriffen haben?" Harry nickte betrübt. „Wie geht es ihr eigentlich?", fragte Hideko nun etwas ängstlich.

„Sie ist immer noch im Krankenhaus, aber es geht ihr besser." Hideko nickte erleichtert.

„Wenn du noch willst, Percy, hier ist das Pergament." Percy nickte und unterschrieb und bevor die Beiden reagieren konnten, hatte sich Hideko das Pergament geschnappt und auch unterschrieben.

„Was machst du da?", fragte Harry überrascht.

„Ich will, dass ihr mir vertraut", und sie sah dabei Percy und Harry an, „vielleicht kann ich ja doch helfen."

Harry steckte das Pergament wieder weg, winkte Fred und George, die gerade das Café betreten hatten, zum Tisch und gab ihnen die Urkunden zusammen mit dem Flugblattentwurf.

„Sie können den Druck fertigmachen, sodass er am ersten September abgeholt werden kann", meinte Harry an sie gewandt.

Beide nickten, meinten dann zu Percy: „Schön das du wieder normal wirst, Bruderherz", und verschwanden.

Harry fiel etwas wichtiges ein: Er hatte keinem der anderen gesagt, dass es externe Mitglieder gab und das wollte er auch beibehalten „Kein Wort von euch Externen an andere Mitglieder – es gibt außerhalb Hogwarts' keinen, in Ordnung?" Der nun zu den Zwillingen getretene Lee sowie Percy und Hideko nickten. Fred und George setzten nur nach: „Jawohl, mein Manipulierer!", und verließen das Café.

„Das waren deine Brüder", vermutete Hideko.

„Ja und Nein" – „Was heißt das schon wieder?", fragte sie verwirrt.

„Ähm, ich muss mich mal kurz dazwischendrängeln", sagte Harry zu beiden, „ich habe noch andere Termine und müsste los, kommt ihr alleine klar?" Sie nickten.

„Percy, könntest du sie dann nach Hause begleiten? Sicher ist sicher." Hideko wollte gerade loslegen, doch Harry kam ihr zuvor. „Ich weiß nicht viel über Traditionen, aber du lässt dich begleiten, ja?" Ihr Gesicht wirkte beleidigt aber ihre Augen funkelten kurz auf. „Wie du willst, Takeshige", knurrte sie dann.

Harry klapperte diesen Abend noch die restlichen Kandidaten für das _Regulat_ ab. Wie schon zu erwarten war, hatten weder Zacharias Smith noch Marietta Edgecombe Interesse, letztere entschuldigte sich aber für ihr Verhalten vom letzten Jahr.

_Schade, dass sie davon nichts mehr weiß_, dachte sich Harry, als er sich auf den Weg zu Michael machte. Dieser war zuerst überrascht, Harry zu sehen, doch als er seinen Vorschlag hörte, war sofort dabei, legte aber ein merkwürdiges Verhalten an den Tag auf das Harry ihn ansprach.

„Was hast du für ein Problem, Michael?"

„Es geht um Cho, Harry", sprudelte es aus ihm heraus, „Ich… wir sind zusammen und, nunja, also…"

„Bevor du dir etwas Wichtiges abbrichst, lies dir die Namen durch; und glaubst du, sie wäre darauf, wenn es Probleme mit mir gäbe?" Harry grinste, als er Michaels Gesichtsausdruck sah. „Und du hast hoffentlich keinen Probleme mit Dean Thomas?"

„Wieso sollte ich?", fragte Michael etwas verunsichert.

„Er ist jetzt mit Ginny zusammen", erläuterte Harry.

„Ach so, nein, ich bin mit Cho zusammen, ich habe keine Probleme mit ihm", meinte Michael nun ruhiger.

Harry verabschiedete sich und machte sich auf den Weg zurück zum Grimmauld Place. Als er zurück in sein Zimmer kam, stand dort einen nervöse Hermine.

„Endlich! Komm, Harry, schnell, Remus wollte vor zehn Minuten mit dir reden und Ginny und Ron lenken ihn ab." Sie schleifte ihn zur Tür.

„Ah, Harry, da bist du ja." Remus kam gerade durch die Tür gefolgt von einer erleichtert schauenden Ginny und einem überraschten Ron. „Ich dachte schon, ihr macht hier wieder Unfug, denn ich hatte den Eindruck, die beiden hätten mich irgendwie aufgehalten." Er nickte zu Ginny und Ron.

„Wieso sollten sie dich aufhalten? – Aber warum hast du mich gesucht?" Harry sprach absichtlich langsam und ruhig.

„Jemand möchte mit dir reden und das jetzt schon seit fünfzehn Minuten", antwortete Remus und lächelte nun.

„Und dessen Geduld ist jetzt auch vorbei", sagte die hinter Ron auf einen Stock gestützt stehende Tonks mit einem breiten Lächeln.

„Tonks, du bist raus!", riefen die vier begeistert aus. Ginny und Hermine wollten auf sie losrennen, wurden aber von Remus aufgehalten: „Schön langsam mit der jungen Dame, sie ist noch nicht ganz heile, und wir wollen sie doch nicht gleich wieder kaputtmachen", sagte er fröhlich.

„Ich wollte mich auch nur kurz bei meinen Retter bedanken", sagte Tonks mit etwas schmerzverzogener Miene, „bevor er sich wieder aus dem Staub macht." Matt lächelte sie Harry an. Der wurde leicht rosa, als sie ihn in eine kräftige Umarmung zog und flüstere: „Das hat mir gefehlt, Casanova."

„Jetzt ist aber genug, ab ins Bett. Ihr vier könnt sie auch morgen noch belästigen." Mit diesen Worten führte ein glücklicher Remus, dem die vier lächelnd nachblickten, Tonks in ihr Zimmer.

„Puh, das war knapp", sagte Ron. „Wir müssen an unserem Informationssystem arbeiten." Die anderen nickten und Hermine zog eine Schachtel mit Galleonen hervor.

„Das sind die neuen, mit denen Harry uns rufen kann. Naja, ich wusste nicht, ob alle die alten noch haben und auch alle mitmachen" – sie schaute kurz verlegen weg – „Es ist auch schon vorgesehen, dass du die beiden Gruppen rufen kannst – einmal alle und einmal die vier anderen."

„Kann man ohne Probleme das System auf neue Mitglieder ausweiten?", fragte Harry nun neugierig.

„Natürlich, Harry, warum fragst du? Hast du noch weitere Mitglieder außer denen, die in der DA waren?", fragte Hermine nach.

„Nein." Er sah sie alle an. „Ich wollte es nur mal wissen, weil dauernd die Galleonen zu tauschen, wenn einer beispielsweise eine verliert, doch ein Problem ist, oder?"

Hermine nickte „Aber damit ist noch nicht das Problem mit den Informationen gelöst – Briefe können abgefangen werden – und wie erreichen wir dich, Harry?"

„Du bist hier der Fachmann", meinte Ron. „Aber können wir nicht die Dinger" – er zeigte auf die Galleonen – „so verzaubern, dass Harry es anhand der Liste sieht, wer was von ihm will oder wer ihn ruft?"

Hermine sah ihn an, gab in einen Kuss und meinte: „Genial und einfach dazu, mein Ron eben." Dessen Ohren liefen rot an und er grinste in die Runde.

„Hermine, wieviele Galleonen hast du bis jetzt angefertigt?", wollte Harry wissen.

„Achtundzwanzig wie beim letzen Mal, ich wusste ja nicht, ob alle gefragt werden oder mitmachen", erläuterte sie ihnen.

_Plopp!_ – „Harry, diese Paket wurde gerade für Sie abgegeben, der Kurier sagte, er habe es vorhin vergessen", erstatte Dobby Bericht.

Harry sah ihn neugierig an. „Stell es bitte auf mein Bett."

Dobby stellte das Paket ab und war nach einer Verbeugung und einem _Plopp!_ schon wieder verschwunden. Harry ging hinüber und öffnete es sofort – es lag keine Karte oder ähnliches dabei, aber er wusste sofort, was es war.

„Was hast du da bekommen?", fragte Ron neugierig.

„Lass dich überraschen", erwiderte Harry, nahm Hermine die Schachtel mit den Galleonen ab und legte sie zu den Roben, von denen er Hermine, Ginny und Ron je eine gab.

„Das ist gekommen", verkündete er grinsend.

Sie zogen diese sofort an, woraufhin sie sich sofort in Hogwartsroben verwandelten, mit dem Gryffindorsymbol und bei allen den Schulsprecherabzeichen.

„Wahnsinn!", kam es von den dreien. Hermine sprach als erstes den Zauber – ihre Robe wurde braun und hatte nun ein kupferfarbenes _R_ auf der Brust. Und als sie die Kapuze aufsetze, war ihr Kopf nicht verschwunden, sondern durch einen grauen Nebel verschleiert.

„Du siehst irgendwie anders aus, Hermine", meinte Ginny trocken, Harry prustete los und Ron versuchte, sein Lachen zu unterdrücken.

„Los, zieht eure mal richtig an", kam es aus dem Nebel allerdings mit einer merkwürdig verzerrten Stimme, sodass sie nicht erkennen konnten, ob Hermine nun wütend war oder nicht. _Daran hatte ich gar nicht gedacht, gute Idee von den beiden_, dachte Harry und aktivierte seine Robe. Ron und Ginny taten es ihn nach.

„Krass, Alter, die Kapuze engt nicht einmal das Sichtfeld ein – echt super, Harry", freute sich Ron.

_»Irgendetwas sagt mir, dass ich die Hersteller kenne.«_

_»Natürlich, Madam Malkin kennst du aus der…«_

_»Harry, lüg nicht, sag lieber nichts, es sei denn ich möchte angelogen werden… aber schon gut…«_ Sie lächelte schief, was allerdings keiner sehen konnte.

Den Rest der Ferien wollte Harry eigentlich zusammen mit den dreien faulenzen, aber Mad-Eye und Shacklebolt wollten Harry noch einmal zum Training sehen. Es lief auch sehr gut für Harry, bis Mad-Eye, der gerade hinter Harry stand, „Accio Brille!" rief, er Shacklebolt nur noch verschwommen wahrnehmen konnte und auch kurze Zeit später geschockt am Boden lag.

„So, Harry, das war der Hauptgrund, weshalb wir nocheinmal üben wollten", knurrte Mad-Eye, der ihn gerade wieder geweckt hatte.

„Du bist schon sehr gut, für dein Alter, aber ohne Brille so wehrlos wie ein Kleinkind", meinte Shacklebolt ruhig. „Deshalb haben wir hier noch einen Kleinigkeit für dich." Er reichte Harry eine kleine Schachtel. In ihr befanden sich zwei Kontaktlinsen in seiner Augenfarbe und eine Brille, genau wie die seine.

„Die Linsen sind magisch – du brauchst sie nicht mehr herauszunehmen, wenn du sie eingesetzt hast und sie können nicht herausfallen –, die Brille ist nur Tarnung aus normalem Fensterglas.", erklärte Mad-Eye.

„So, Harry, dann wünschen wir dir noch schöne Sommerferien." Der Angesprochene lächelte schief, bedankte sich aber bei den beiden für die Linsen, die Brille sowie für das Training. Und nun hatte er tatsächlich zwei Tage Sommerferien, in denen er kein Buch las oder irgendetwas anderes machte als sich zu sonnen oder zu essen.

Nur einen Ausflug machte er noch zu den Zwillingen, er gab ihnen ihre Galleonen und die für Lee. Sie sagten ihm, wo er die Flugblätter holen konnte und gaben ihm eine weitere Probe mit.

„Du solltest es etwas entfernt von allem anzünden, was du noch brauchst", sagte Fred. „Ich schätze mal, zehn bis fünfzehn Meter sollten reichen", erklärte George weiter und Fred nickte mit nachdenklichem Gesichtsausdruck.

„Es ist aus deinem Buch", sagten die beiden noch augenzwinkernd. Dann ließ Harry noch Alicia und Angelina auf der Liste unterschreiben und gab jeder von ihnen einen Umhang und eine Galleone.

Nun apparierte er zu Percy. Er hatte sich seinen Adresse von Alicia geben lassen, sodass er ihn überraschen konnte.

„Oh, Hallo Harry, komm doch rein." Harry betrat Percys kleine Wohnung, die, wie er es auch von ihm erwartet hatte, sauber und aufgeräumt war.

„He, Percy, ich komme gerade von deinen Brüdern, wegen der Flugblätter", sagte Harry im Telegrammstil, da er keine Zeit verlieren wollte, in der er vielleicht wieder gesucht werden würde.

„Harry, ich habe nachgedacht: Ich mache es lieber alleine – je weniger dabei sind, desto besser. So einfach ist es nämlich nicht, an den Kamin zu kommen. Und falls was schiefläuft, haben die anderen keine Probleme", sagte Percy etwas nervös.

„Wenn du meinst, es ist zu riskant, machen wir es anders", bot Harry, der ihn keiner unnötigen Gefahr aussetzten wollte, an.

„Nein, es geht schon, ich will nur keinen da mit hineinziehen, das ist alles", sagte er nun etwas ruhiger.

„Hast du eigentlich Hideko sicher nach Hause gebracht?", fragte nun Harry.

„Ja, habe ich, hättest mir aber ruhig sagen können, dass sie nicht in London wohnt", sagte er etwas entnervt.

„Wieso, gab es ein Problem?", fragte Harry neugierig.

„Ich bin nicht Dad, ich kenne mich nicht mit den Automaten aus, das war ganz schön peinlich", sagte er etwas verlegen.

„Entschuldige Percy, das habe ich glatt vergessen", meinte Harry und stellte sich Percy vor, der mit dem Fahrscheinautomaten kämpfte.

„Was läuft eigentlich zwischen Hideko und dir?", fragte er nach. „Wo du sie im Café so verteidigt hast…" Er sah ihn neugierig an.

„Wir sind befreundet und ihr Großonkel hat mir diesen Sommer einige Tricks gezeigt. Warum fragst du?"

„Interessiert mich nur mal so, weil du sie so verteidigt hast."

„Was ist eigentlich aus deiner Freundin aus Ravenclaw geworden – Penelope?" Harry wusste auch nicht, warum er sowas fragte.

„Ich habe mich wohl nach meiner Versetzung etwas dämlich verhalten und da haben wir uns getrennt", sagte er etwas betrübt.

„Aha…" Harry wurde es eindeutig zu persönlich. „Also willst du die Flugblätter alleine verteilen?" Percy nickte und Harry gab ihm die Adresse, bei der er die Blätter bekommen würde und sagte ihm, dass die Aktion in der Nacht vom ersten auf den zweiten September erfolgen solle, damit keiner auf die Idee kommen würde, dass Schüler damit etwas zu tun hätten.

Harry spürte einen brennenden Schmerz an der Brust, genau dort wo die Liste war. Er nahm sie heraus. Hermines Namenszug leuchtete nun in dunkelrot auf.

„Percy, ich werde gerufen, ich muss los, tschau", sagte er und war schon auf der Heimreise zum Grimmauld Place – er war sich sicher, dass Hermine einen Weg gefunden hatte, ihn zu rufen. Und vielleicht war ja wieder irgendetwas vorgefallen…

* * *

A/N: 

_**Ich wünsche allen Lesern und Schwarzlesern ein ruhiges gerutschte und ein Jahr 2005 wie ihr es wollt**_

Falls meine Antworten noch fragen offen lassen, oder nicht nachvollziehbar sind, ihr wist wo ihr mich findet (nein Lara-lynx nicht im Knopf Museum). An alle anderen ff hat hier am ende der Story was ganz witziges gemacht, vielleicht gefällt es euch ja

**Stupor-mg:** also harry würde so was doch nie tun oder? Aber lies selbst

**Tmc2004:** harry und macho na das muss doch eigentlich schief gehen aber ich hoffe er entspricht deinen anforderungen

**Rudi:** remus schwarzer bereich ? / naja ich wollte die dursley nicht zahmer machen als sie bis jetzt waren / das mit magda hatte ich gar nicht bedacht muss ich zugeben / was heißt hier leider das ist doch schön außerdem habe ich mal gehört das leute im alter nicht mehr soviel schlaf brauchen (entschuldige war gemein passte aber so gut) / tja Mercedes hatte auch keine leichte jugend / ja bin ich, früher habe selber unsportlich wie bin aber aufgehört, und nun lese und schaue ich viel in diese richtung / über diese möglichkeit habe ich gar nicht nachgedacht, aber ein voller werwolf wird er nicht, vielleicht behält er die nebenwirkungen bei vollmond schauen wir mal / ich war der meinung, das harry im moment jemanden in der zaubererwelt brauchte, der nicht in dumbledore machtgebiet ist / ginny bzw. alle werden wegen den unverzeihlichen ausgeschlossen / wie gesagt Personal Profile ist jetzt hoffentlich online dauert ganz schön bei ff, aber das mit mitten in der nacht verstehe ich nicht stehe immer um 5 Uhr auf / weder cho noch justin waren oder sind gryffindor bei den anderen familien ist das offen also hatte voldi alle angegriffen / harry zieht ärger wie ein magnet an, und molly die übermutter wird es wohl nie ganz verstehen auch wenn ihre kinder alle hundert sind

**Lara-Lynx:** was, was bekomme ich geld schokolade was? –vorfreu-/ percy wird etwas OC bei mir glaube ich fast und vielleicht noch der eine, oder andere, der bis jetzt nicht dabei war, aber Snape bleibt Snape hoffe ich / nah ich glaube meine einstellung zu den malfoys sollte allen klar sein oder? wobei so ein kleiner lara-lynx frei flug / sie sollte gar nichts, sie hätte aber und da yoji harry anerkannt hat, fühlt sie sich auch nicht mehr der familie verpflichtet oder besser gesagt, da harry jetzt der erbe mehr oder minder ist, bracht sie keinen mehr anschleppen der als erbe eintreten muss und deshalb kann sie jetzt nach jemanden suchen der ihr gefällt und nicht den anderen, so in der richtung –wowichglaubedasversteheichselbernichtmehr- / was haben ponpons mit fanta zu tun, aber egal und da ich keine lautsprecher am pc habe darfst du wohl weiter singen –breitgrins- / finger weg von der schere an der stelle verstehe ich kein spaß

**Alex Black5:** ist doch nicht fremd, scheint doch ein kumpel von hideko zu sein / dann war wohl zuviel apfelsaft drin –gelle- außerdem trinke ich eh lieber whisky bluelabel oder so was

**sabine2307:** sorry wenn das so rüber gekommen ist, mit dem alk, ich verspreche das harry nur noch seinen reste vernichtet.

**Genau unten links den Knopf meine ich**


	16. Eine Zugfahrt, die ist lustig…

Moin,

hier kommt mein das nächste Chap an euch, Sorry hat etwas gedauert, also fleißig lesen und noch fleißiger Reviews. Ach ja, wieso habe ich bei ungeraden Chaps immer weniger Reviews als bei geraden sind die langweiliger?

Noch eins ich habe 60.000 geschafft –supi-

**laser-jet:** ich hoffe du konntest die computer probleme lösen und dein jahr wird besser als du denkst

**Condor:** ist zwar ein schönes pairing aber wird hier wohl nicht kommen

**Alex Black5:** das ist schön das du weiter liest, das mit den erwachsenen kann dauern glaube ich

**Azura-Fei-Long:** ich gehe jetzt mal davon aus das du hier angekommen bist / wie du sicherlich gelesen hast war er bei hermine zu langsam und auch bei tonks sieht es nicht gut aus oder

**milva:** mit der schlägerei fand ich es zu übertrieben wenn harry jetzt schon jemanden verprügeln kann der jahrelang trainiert hat / ja percy wird sicherlich OC

**Rudi:** die gefahr besteht bei percy nur wenig (er hat ja unterschrieben) oder? / als dritte kraft im spiel kann so was passieren hängt immer vom verhalten der parteien ab (der feind meines feindes …)

also viel Spaß mit der Story

* * *

**16. Kapitel: Eine Zugfahrt, die ist lustig…**

Dort angekommen suchte er nach Hermine. „Was ist los? Du hast mich gerufen", sagte er etwas außer Atem, als er sie mit den anderen im Salon gefunden hatte.

„Hat es geklappt?" Sie sah ihn freudig an, guckte dann aber verlegen. „Oh, tut mir leid, habe ich dich gestört?", fragte sie.

„Nein, nein, ich habe mich nur gewundert, warum dein Name aufgeleuchtet hat", sagte er nun ruhiger. „Und ich dachte, ich würde wieder gesucht oder so was." Er setzte sich zu den anderen aufs Sofa.

„Harry, es klappt – wir können dich alle so rufen. Wo warst du überhaupt?", fragte nun Ginny, die in einen Sessel am Kamin saß.

„Kurz in der Winkelgasse", sagte er. „Ich musste noch einige Sachen wegen der Flugblätter klären."

„Wie wollen wir die eigentlich verteilen?", fragte Ron. „Das wird noch ein ganz schönes Problem."

„Ich habe da so eine Idee, aber sie ist noch nicht ganz durchdacht. Erstmal drucken, dann sehen wir weiter – in Ordnung?", antwortete Harry ruhig „Was wollt ihr jetzt machen?"

„Ginny und Hermine wollen noch etwas übersetzen" – Ron verdrehte die Augen – „und ich wollte eigentlich nichts tun."

„Wunderbar, lass uns das auf der Dachterrasse machen, dann stören wir keinen", schlug Harry etwas sarkastisch vor und wurde von Hermine mit einem bösen Blick bedacht. „Dort können wir auch etwas Zaubererschach spielen und Quidditchdinge bereden", setzte er etwas entschuldigend in ihre Richtung hinzu.

„Was hast du da für eine Flasche mitgenommen?", fragte Ron, als sie oben auf der Dachterrasse angekommen waren.

„Ich wollte die noch vernichten, bevor es zurück nach Hogwarts geht." Er stellte sie auf den Tisch. „Das, mein lieber Ron, ist Rum von den Muggeln. Willst du auch was?"

„Rum? Ist das nicht mit Alkohol?", fragte Ron nun hellauf begeistert.

„Jawohl, Mr. Weasley", antwortete Harry übertrieben steif.

„Cool, natürlich möchte ich etwas", sagte Ron und hielt Harry sein Glas entgegen.

Und so begannen beide, sich um die Flasche _zu kümmern_. Sie quatschten über alles und nichts, spielten Zauberschach, wobei Harry immer verlor – anscheinend bekam er bei Ron keinen Bonus – und versuchten sich auszumalen, wer sich dieses Jahr für die Quidditch-Mannschaft bewerben würde oder schauten nur zu den Sternen. Als die erste Flasche alle war, besorgte Harry eine weitere – die letzte – Flasche aus seinem Vorrat und beide machten mehr oder weniger munter weiter.

„Duu, Harrry, wasss isch ich dir schon immer sagen wolllte: Danke, dasch du mi-mich surrkopf imma noch als Freund hhaaben willchst", kam es später in der Nacht von Ron.

„Keeein Problemmm, Roonn, du bischt mein beschter Kummpell", antwortete Harry.

Das nächste, das Harry bewusst wahrnahm, war ein lautes Schnarchen neben sich.

„Harry muss aufstehen, Frühstück ist fertig", piepste es in seinen viel zu großen Schädel. „Harry muss aufstehen!"

„Pssst, Argh, nicht so laut, wer immer da spricht", tönte es jetzt von rechts.

Harry öffnete die Augen und bereute dies sofort wieder. Die Sonne brannte in seinen Augen und sein Körper reagierte darauf sofort mit Schmerz.

„Harry muss zum Frühstück!", verlangte Dobby in einer schmerzlichen Lautstärke von ihm.

„Schon gut, schon gut. Ich bin wach, ich komme ja", sagte Harry mit einer Stimme, die er nicht kannte.

„Harry, schrei nicht so, ich bin nicht taub", krächzte Ron von rechts.

„Ich schrei nicht, du schreist! Ohh, mein Schädel." Harry, der nun zu Ron schaute, sah diesen kurz nicken und dann vor Schmerzen innehalten. _Jetzt fehlt mir Mundungus_ dachte sich Harry

„Las uns runtergehen", schlug Harry vor.

„Aber langsam", ächzte Ron lakonisch.

Beide kamen, nun schon etwas geübter – sie wussten, wie sie sich bewegen mussten, ohne ihre Schmerzen zu vergrößern – im Esszimmer an.

„Wo wart ihr denn und wie seht ihr überhaupt aus?", bohrte Ginny und schaute beide neugierig an.

„Schönen Guten Morgen, alle zusammen", entfuhr es Harry, bevor er sich auf seinen Platz langsam sinken ließ.

„Wie riechst du denn und wonach schmeckst du überhaupt?", fragte Hermine etwas ärgerlich und vor allen lauter, nachdem sie Ron zur Begrüßung geküsst hatte.

„Wir haben uns oben gemütlich gemacht und—", begann Ron zu erklären. „—tierisch einen gesoffen", kam es trocken von Remus.

„Ihr habt was?", schrie Hermine kurz auf, woraufhin Ron und Harry schmerzvoll zusammenzuckten und Ginny und Tonks ebenfalls aufschrieen.

„Hermine, bitte nicht so laut, ja?", versuchte Ron sie zu beruhigen.

„Ich rede doch nicht laut", sagte Hermine lediglich und in ihren Gesicht bildete sich ein gehässiges lächeln. „Möchtet ihr etwas essen, vielleicht einige Würstchen?" Sie hielt ihnen die Platte unter die Nase, woraufhin beide mit sich kämpfen mussten, um sich nicht zu übergeben.

„Nein danke", entgegnete Harry. „Ich glaube, ich nehme heute nur einen Tee." – „Ich auch", sagte Ron schnell.

Die beiden mussten noch einige Sticheleien der Anwesenden über sich ergehen lassen, bevor sie auf ihre Zimmer durften. Harry schleppte sich in sein Bett und schlief sofort wieder ein. Irgendwann am Nachmittag wachte er wieder auf und ging duschen, um seine Lebensgeister zu wecken, doch es gelang nur sehr langsam. Nun bereute er sehr seine Vorräte nicht einfach weggeworfen zu haben

Er ging in die Küche, ließ sich dort eine Suppe von Winky machen – er wollte feste Nahrung erst morgen wieder versuchen – und ging anschließend auf die Dachterrasse, wo die anderen schon auf ihn warteten.

„Na, wieder fit?", fragte Tonks die sich einen Kampf mit Ron auf den Schachbrett lieferte, wobei er nicht gut abzuschneiden schien. Scheinbar hatte er immer noch Probleme sich zu konzentrieren.

„Morgen", grummelte er in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart.

_»Hermine und ich haben was von Salazar Slytherin übersetzt. Komm rüber, Harry!«_

Harry machte sich auf den Weg zu Ginny. „Hier." – sie gab ihm ein Schwung Pergamente. „Lies!", forderte sie und grinste ihn an. Es waren mehrere Seiten. Er fing an, zu lesen und sah sie, nachdem er geendet hatte, enttäuscht und verwundert an. „Ist das alles", fragte er verwundert. Hermine grinste ihn an. „Ist doch eine schöne Geschichte, oder?" – „Wenn man auf Liebesromane steht …" Er grinste schief.

„Hermine und ich hatte uns darauf geeinigt, den Teil zuerst zu übersetzten, der am schwierigsten schien – älteste Runen und so weiter. Konnten wir wissen, dass es sich um sein Liebesleben handelte?", erklärte ihm Ginny lächelnd.

„Aber es ist doch schön zu erfahren, dass der große Muggelhasser sich untersterblich in eine Muggel verliebt hat und deswegen mit ihr für immer untergetaucht ist, oder?", stellte Hermine belustigt fest.

„Ich find das sooo romantisch", sagte Ginny mit schmalziger Stimme. Harry und Hermine lachten laut auf.

„Wir können es ja an Voldemort schicken, damit er sich ein Beispiel an seinen Vorfahren nehmen kann", meinte Harry trocken.

„Gute Idee, hast du seine Adresse?", fragte Ginny. Hermine und Harry sahen sie an wie jemanden, der gleich eingeliefert werden musste

„Hübscher Gesichtsausdruck", bemerkte sie locker und Ron und Tonks, die zu ihnen getreten waren, prusteten los. Den Rest des Tages spielten sie Zauberschnippschnapp oder -schach und genossen so ihren letzten Ferientag mit reichlich Sonne auf der Dachterrasse.

Am nächsten Morgen gab es das übliche Durcheinander: Alle suchten noch irgendwelche Sachen zusammen oder versuchten, ihre Sachen vernünftig in den Koffer zu bekommen, so wie Harry – er musste nicht nur seinen ganzen Bücher verstauen, sondern er hatte auch noch alle Roben des _Regulats_ in seinem Gepäck.

Die Anreise zu Bahnhof war für Harry diesmal sehr einfach, er und Remus apparierten direkt auf Gleis neundreiviertel, auf dem Hermine, Ron und Ginny sowie Mrs. Weasley und Tonks schon auf sie warteten. Sie wurden alle wieder von Mrs. Weasley in Umarmungen gezwungen und mehrmals belehrt, vorsichtig zu sein.

Harry machte sich sogleich auf die Suche nach einem leeren Abteil, da die anderen drei ihren Pflichten als Vertrauensschüler nachkommen mussten. Er fand ein Abteil, in welchem er nur Neville sah, und gesellte sich zu ihm.

„Na, Neville, wie waren deine Ferien?", fragte er das Regulatsmitglied.

„Gut, ich habe viel geübt, vor allen VGDDK – mein Zauberstab muss ja getestet werden" – er winkte kurz damit – „neuneinhalb Zoll aus Buche mit Drachenherzfasern", erläuterte er Harry noch stolz.

„Du hast einen neuen Zauberstab und kannst zu Hause zaubern?", fragte Harry überrascht, dann fiel ihm ein, warum er einen neuen gebraucht hatte, und sein Blick verdunkelte sich kurz.

„Naja, du kennst ja meine Oma – nach dem Vorfall im Ministerium hat sie so lange für Aufruhr gesorgt, bis ich eine Sondergenehmigung bekommen habe." Er lächelte verlegen. „Und sie sagte, ich solle es nicht an die große Glocke hängen, deswegen habe ich nichts gesagt, als wir uns in den Ferien gesehen haben", setzte er entschuldigend nach.

„Wie sieht es aus, Harry, machen alle vom letzten Jahr mit? Oder gibt es sogar neue Mitglieder?", löcherte ihn Neville.

Harry erklärte ihm, dass Zacharias Smith und Marietta Edgecombe nicht dabei waren, sonst aber alle mitmachten, die jetzt noch nach Hogwarts gehen würden.

Im Laufe der nächsten Zeit kamen einige vom _Regulat_ und Harry gab ihnen ihre Robe sowie die neue Galleone und zeigte ihnen dann noch, wie diese zu benutzen waren. Er sagte ihnen auch, dass er sich erst am Wochenende bei ihnen melden würde – höchstwahrscheinlich Sonntag, damit sie alle beim ersten Treffen mehr Zeit hätten. Nach einer geschätzten Stunde kamen dann auch die Vertrauensschüler in das Abteil.

„He, Neville, wie siehst du denn aus? Hast du abgenommen?", fragte Ron und mustere ihn etwas genauer.

„Bin nur gewachsen", kam einen recht schnelle und kesse Antwort von ihm, was alle etwas verwunderte.

„Was gibt es neues an der Vertrauensschülerfront, ist Malfoy raus?", erfragten Harry und Neville schaute hoffnungsvoll.

„Cho ist Schulsprecherin und ein gewisser Ian McKinzey von den Slytherins ebenfalls", antwortete Ginny.

„Aber Malfoy darf immer noch sein Abzeichen tragen", kam es enttäuscht von Ron. „Ich hätte ihm so gerne Punkte abgezogen."

„Kennt einer den McKinzey?", fragte Harry die anderen – er kannte ihn eigentlich gar nicht und konnte dem Namen im Moment kein Gesicht zuordnen.

„Das nicht, aber er hatte vorm Treffen eine Auseinandersetzung mit Malfoy. Hörte sich zumindest so an, kann aber nicht sagen, worum es ging", erzählte Ron. „Ist doch kein schlechtes Zeichen, wenn er Malfoy anmacht, oder?"

„Viktor" – Hermine hatte angefangen, sah kurz Rons Gesicht und gab ihm einen langen Kuss, bevor sie weitersprach – „hat mal erzählt, dass er ganz in Ordnung sei, nicht so wie Malfoy, aber er meinte ja auch, dass Theodor Nott nett sei und wir wissen ja, wo sein Vater ist, oder?", berichtete sie den anderen.

„Seid ihr beide zusammen?" Neville saß mit verwundertem Gesichtsausdruck auf seinen Platz und schaute zwischen Ron und Hermine hin und her.

„Ja", kam es von beiden und sie lächelten sich gegenseitig an.

„Na endlich", rief jemand von der Tür. Seamus stand dort zusammen mit Dean, der Ginny sofort mit einer innigen Umarmung und einem langen Kuss begrüßte.

„Was soll das heißen: ‚Na endlich'?", fragte Ron nach und sah beide neugierig an.

„Nichts, nichts, war nur so ein dummer Spruch von mir, ohne Bedeutung", behauptete Seamus und drehte sich grinsend weg.

„Was gibt es noch alles Neues?", wollte Neville nun wissen. „Irgendwer noch mit irgendwem zusammen außer den vieren hier?", fragte er in einem Ton, der die anderen überraschte.

„Nein, ich glaube der Rest muss sich noch finden", sagte Seamus mit nachdenklichem Gesichtsausdruck. „Habt ihr das mit den Fletchleys und den Changs gelesen?", fragte er weiter.

„Arme Susan", meinte Neville traurig.

„Wieso, was ist mit Susan", fragte Ginny und Hermine gleichzeitig und sahen Neville neugierig an.

„Sie war doch seit letzten Jahr mit ihm zusammen, wusstet ihr das nicht?", fragte er verdutzt, als Antwort bekam er nur bedrücktes Schweigen und Kopfschütteln.

Die Stille wurde von der Dame mit dem Süßigkeitenwagen unterbrochen. Alle deckten sich mit ihren Lieblingsspeisen ein: Bertie Botts Bohnen, Schokofrösche, Zuckerfedern und Kesselkuchen sowie Kürbissaft zum Runterspülen. Nachdem der erste Hunger gestillt worden war, erzählten sie sich über ihre anderen Aktivitäten im Sommer und spielten Zaubererschach oder -schnippschnapp.

Harry gab Dean und Seamus ihre Sachen und machte sich auf den Weg. „Wo willst du denn hin, Harry?", fragte Ron neugierig nach. „Dorthin wo der Kaiser zu Fuß hin geht", erwiderte er und machte sich auf den Weg. Kurz vor der Toilette traf Harry die Personen, die ihm am liebsten waren: Malfoy mit seinen beiden Schoßhündchen Crabbe und Goyle.

„Ah, das trifft sich ja gut." Malfoy sah in die beiden Abteile neben sich und was er dort sah, gefiel ihm wohl, denn er begann zu grinsen „Ich wollte euch doch gerade zeigen, was ich in den Ferien gelernt habe und da kommt unsere Testperson", erklärte er Crabbe und Goyle und zeigte auf Harry.

„Oh, du hast was gelernt? Kochen bei Mutti schätze ich, da Daddy ja auf seiner Insel Urlaub macht, oder?", sagte Harry trocken. Er hatte keine Angst, denn die Gorillas waren zu langsam und Draco zu selbstgefällig.

„Ich kann meinen Vater immerhin noch sehen, Potter", spie Malfoy aus. „Und in Hogsmeade wird dir das Lachen schon noch vergehen." Er wollte gerade seinen Zauberstab ziehen, als Harry ihm seinen unter die Nase hielt.

„Lass es, Malfoy, du bist zu langsam und glaub mir, ich werde dir nicht noch mal meinen Rücken zeigen." Er blickte auf die Gorillas „Und ihr könntet mit eurem Herrchen jetzt zurück in euer Abteil wackeln", sprach er scharf.

Malfoy bekam blassrosane Flecken auf seinen Wangen, drehte sich aber um und murmelte noch etwas, das Harry nicht verstand, aber ein Grinsen in Crabbes und Goyles Gesichter brachte und ihn vermuten ließ, dass Malfoy mal wieder Witze über ihn gemacht hatte.

Harry setzte seinen Weg zur Toilette fort. Gerade als er die Tür hinter sich verriegelt, hörte er ein Gespräch vom Flur.

„Nein, Blaise, das war kein Witz, es ist aus." Eine Mädchen, dessen Stimme Harry nicht kannte, schien einen Streit mit Blaise – vielleicht Zabini – zu haben. Harry wollte sich gerade auf etwas anderes konzentrieren – schließlich wollte er nichts über die Liebesprobleme der Slytherins wissen –, als Blaise Zabini, dessen Stimme Harry nun wiedererkannte, zu sprechen begann: „Überleg dir das gut, die Diener des Dunklen Lords werden später eine Menge Macht haben."– „Das ist mir doch egal, ich will mit dir nichts mehr zu tun haben", rief das Mädchen und Harry hörte das Geräusch von sich entfernenden Schritten.

Als er auch der andere weg war, dachte Harry über das gerade gehörte nach: _Zabini ist also Anhänger Voldemorts._ Nur wer war das Mädchen? Er wurde von einem Geräusch unterbrochen und als er zu Boden sah, lag dort eine auf Pergament geschriebene Notiz. Er hob sie auf und begann zu lesen:

_Ich habe das mit Hogsmeade auch gehört, aber nicht von Malfoy… stimmt vielleicht?_

_Ein Freund._

Harry stutzte, wer war bloß dieser Freund? Er beeilte sich und machte sich auf den Weg zurück in sein Abteil, wobei er die beiden Abteile, vor denen er mit Malfoy gestanden hatte und die den Toiletten am nächsten waren, genauer anschaute: Sie waren gefüllt mit Slytherins und im Zweiten am Gang saß Nott in ein Buch vertieft.

Als Harry in seinen Abteil ankam, war Ginny gerade dabei, Luna die letzte Robe mitsamt Galleone zu übergeben und sie in deren Gebrauch einzuweisen.

„Es waren alle da und haben sich ihre Sachen geholt", sagte Hermine und zeigte auf seinen Koffer, wo nur noch seine Sachen lagen.

Harry nickte, schloss die Abteiltür und erzählte, was ihm gerade passiert war, nur seine Vermutung Nott betreffend sowie das mitgehörte Gespräch Zabinis verschwieg er – das war jetzt eh nicht von Belang.

„Was hat das zu bedeuten?", fragte Neville die anderen und mustere sie genau.

„Entweder soll Harry heute auf dem Bahnhof oder beim nächsten Hogsmeade - Wochenende angegriffen werden", vermutete Luna in ihrer verträumten Stimme.

Ron wollte etwas sagen, doch als er das Hermines und Ginnys Nicken sah, schluckte er seinen Kommentar hinunter.

„Und was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Ginny die anderen etwas nervös.

„Wir schreiben Dumbledore von dem, was wir gehört haben", beschloss Hermine und bevor irgendwer reagieren konnte, hatte Ron Pig aus seinem Käfig geholt. Harry tat es ihm mit Hedwig gleich.

Ron schaute Harry verwundert an. „Zwei Eulen, zwei Chancen", erklärte Harry trocken. Ron nickte daraufhin und lächelte ihm zu.

„Und was ist, wenn sie abgefangen werden?", fragte Neville.

„Dann brauchen wir einen Reserveplan", erwiderte Ron nachdenklich.

„Hört zu." Harry sprach etwas nervös. „Hedwig hat bis jetzt jeden Brief abgeliefert, aber falls die Lehrer nicht schnell genug sind, müssen wir die anderen Schüler im Zug lassen, um sie zu schützen."

„Du meinst, damit niemand angegriffen oder verletzt werden kann? Oder glaubst du, der Angriff kommt von irgendwelchen Schülern?", fragte Hermine nach.

„Nein, Voldemort" – kurzes Ächzen im Abteil – „überlässt das nicht irgendwelchen Schüler, wir werden sicherlich von außen angegriffen. "Alle nickten. „Wir müssen alle dazu bringen, in ihrem Abteil zu bleiben", antwortete er.

„Aber wie willst du die Schüler in den Abteilen lassen, ohne sie einzuweihen?", fragte nun Ginny. „Du kennst doch das Gedränge hier."

Harry kramte in seinem Koffer. „Hiermit, das sind Stink- und Nebelbomben von Fred und George, die werfen wir kurz vor der Ankunft im Bahnhof in die Flure vor die Abteile und verschaffen uns so Zeit. Wenn auf dem Bahnhof nichts ist, war es ein schöner Scherz." Er blickte fragend in die Runde.

„Aber was willst du tun, wenn auf den Bahnsteig Todesser sind?", fragte Neville in geschäftsmäßigem Ton.

„Wir müssen das _Regulat_ an den Ausgängen postieren, immer je zwei oder drei pro Ausgang." Harry sah kurz in die Gesichter seiner Freunde. „Und dann verteidigen, bis Hilfe kommt. Keiner aus dem Zug betritt den Bahnhof, bis er sicher ist." Er sah sie ernst an.

Sie nickten ihm zu. „Schickt Hedwig und Pig los und verständigt die anderen, gebt ihnen je eine Stinkbombe. Ich werde per Galleone das Signal zum Zünden geben. Keiner verlässt den Zug und wenn alles vorbei ist, verpisst euch, damit keiner merkt, wer sich gewehrt hat. Habt ihr verstanden?" Alle nickten kurz und machten sich auf den Weg. Harry ließ die beiden Eulen los, zog sich seinen Kampfanzug an – diesmal mit seinen Waffen –, nahm das letzte Präsent der Zwillinge, tarnte es und überlegte nochmals, ob es noch andere Alternativen gab.

Nach einer Ewigkeit, wie Harry glaubte, kamen sie alle nach und nach wieder ins Abteil zurück.

„Es sind sechs Ausgangstüren, wir haben je zwei zu einer geschickt und ich dachten dann, dass je einer von uns hinzustößt?", schlug Ron vor.

Harry nickte. „Ich nehme einen in der Mitte", sagte er daraufhin.

„W-was ist, wenn d-dort Dementoren sind?", fragte Neville, jetzt wieder in seiner gewohnten Art und Weise.

„Dann setzt ihr den Patronus ein wie ihr ihn gelernt habt", entgegnete Harry knapp, lächelte Neville aber, wie er hoffte, aufmunternd zu.

Der Zug pfiff dreimal und Hermine stand auf. „Das war das Zeichen", sagte sie an die anderen gewandt.

„Welches Zeichen?", fragten die zugleich und schauten sie nachdenklich an.

„Ich habe den Zugführer gebeten, uns ungefähr zehn Minuten vor Erreichen des Bahnhofes ein Zeichen zu geben." Sie schaute in die verdutzen Gesichter, „Ich habe ihn darum gebeten, damit ich die Erstklässler besser sammeln und rausgeleiten kann – es gibt doch immer so ein Gedränge auf den Fluren", erklärte sie lächelnd.

„Meine Hermine", strahlte Ron in die Runde.

„Los jetzt! Ron, Neville – ihr kommt mit nach vorne. Luna, Ginny und Hermine – ihr nehmt die drei hinteren Türen." Alle nickten und gingen los. Ron und Hermine gaben sie noch mal einen intensiven Kuss und trennten sich dann.

„Neville, falls es wirklich Dementoren sind, denk an unsere erste Abschlussfete – Gryffindor gewann den Hauspokal wegen deiner zehn Punkte." Harry gab ihm einen Klaps auf die Schulter und blieb vor der Tür bei den beiden Creevey - Brüdern stehen. _Na dann habe ich sie wenigsten unter Kontrolle_, dachte er. Ron und Neville gingen weiter zu den beiden vorderen Türen des Zuges.

Als Harry die ersten Anzeichen für Unruhe in den Abteilen merkte, gab er das Zeichen für die Stinkbomben. Die Zwillinge hatten nicht gelogen, der Nebel war so dicht, dass man seinen Hand vor Augen nicht sah und der Gestank war so ekelhaft, dass sicherlich niemand freiwillig sein Abteil verlassen oder auch nur die Abteiltüren öffnen würde.

Man hörte vereinzelt ein dumpfes Aufschreien aber sonst war es ruhig, dunkel und kalt. Es war sehr ruhig und er hatte den Eindruck, dass sich ein Schatten über alles legte. Harry war nun klar, was dort auf dem Bahnhof auf sie wartete. Er schrie in der Hoffnung, dass ihn die anderen Mitglieder hören würden und sich so etwas vorbereiten konnten:

„DEMENTOREN, ES SIND DEMENTOREN!"

Der Zug kam schlagartig zum Stehen und Harry fühlte, wie die Kälte an ihm heraufkrabbelte. Er sah auf den Bahnsteig. Es waren zirka fünfzehn Dementoren da. Einige von ihnen befanden sich hinten am Zug und Harry erkannte, dass sie sich auf eine Person zubewegten.

Ihm war klar, dass zu diesen Zeitpunkt nur einer auf dem Bahnhof war. Er öffnete das Fenster und rief „_Expecto Patronum!_". Der Hirsch brach sofort aus seiner Zauberstabspitze und galoppierte zu Hagrids vermutlichem Standort. Harry sah, wie der Hirsch die Dementoren auseinander trieb.

Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass sein Blick trüber und die Stimme seiner Mutter immer lauter wurde. Er sah in die andere Richtung; weitere Dementoren glitten jetzt auf ihn zu und kamen immer näher. Er hörte die Creevey-Brüder hinter sich „_Expecto Patronum!_" rufen und sah leichte weißen Rauch aus ihren Zauberstabspitzen aufsteigen. Doch weiter nichts.


	17. Trautes Heim, Glück allein

Moin,

hier kommt mein das nächste Chap an euch, also fleißig lesen und noch fleißiger Reviews. Ihr regt euch über cliffs auf, aber Reviews bekomme ich dann am meisten, vielleicht sollte ich das mehr berücksichtigen –teuflischgrins-

Danke erstmal für eure Reviews und an meine betas für ihre arbeit, weil einfach ist das bestimmt nicht

**laser-jet:** ich habe es noch mal gelesen und auch nicht verstanden warum die kontaktlinsen seinen augenfarbe haben müssen (sie fallen so nicht auf – rausred -)

**Tiberitus:** ich weiß nicht ob harry schon soweit ist, seine hautverteidigen ja aber skrupeloser wir werden sehen

**Rudi:** harry ginny sieht im moment nicht wirklich gut aus hast du rech / ich glaube neville muss sich auch ändern den irgendwie streift ihn ja auch die prophezeiung / also mit dem Kämpfen, lies dieses chap das erklärt eigentlich alles dazu, kam das mit den kräften nicht rüber harry hatte sich so auf die dementoren bei hagrid konzentriert das er die hinter ihn waren übersehen hatte

**Condor:** er kriegt eine freundin, ich verspreche es, aber sicherlich nicht braucht das seine zeit

**Milva:** das wäre wirklich ein merkwürdiges ende hast ja recht, aber vielleicht wird es ja nur ein sehr kurzes leben mit der prophezeiung, aber ließ einfach

**Alex Black5:** zum schreiben ich bin ungefähr bei chap 27, für änderungen halte ich immer einige chaps zurück, aber meinen beta liegen die chaps bis 22 vor wenn er also meine ganzen fehler behoben hat geht's weiter / warum weiß ich auch nicht wo die liebe halt hinfällt, ich fand die idee nur klasse, den mann mit dem die ganzen probleme begonnen hatten schlammblut etc. einen muggel zu verpassen, also das was er eigentlich hasst (ein bisschen krank ich weiß)

**Lara-Lynx:** aktion kommt siehe unten / die perfekte hausfrau was –grins- / willst du mir drohen oder was oder wie das wirkt niemals –ichbeeilmichversprochenhundblickbettel-

**hbt3:** muss er nicht aber ließ / und hagrid schauen wir mal

**Alex42ander:** das mit den Portschlüssel wollte absichtlich nicht mit zwei funktionen sonst könnte harry einige dinge zu einfach erledigen (allerdings werde ich deine idee später noch mal aufgreifen die mehrfach funktion), er arbeitet wie folgt wenn er nicht bei yoji ist bringt er harry dahin, wenn er bei yoji ist wird er dahin transportiert wo er das letzte Mal herkam

**Thaia:** chap 1 – 4 ist die hölle, ich habe eins letztlich noch mal gelesen und war entsetzt, deshalb liegen sie auch bei meinen beta vor. wenn er sie überarbeitet hat werde ich sie austauschen, allerdings man muss durch die hölle gehen damit man die einfachen dinge im leben mehr genießen kann oder?

**also viel Spaß mit der Story,**

**

* * *

**

**17. Kapitel: Trautes Heim, Glück allein**

Harry merkte, dass ihm die Sinne schwanden, als er eine verschwommene silbrige Gestalt sah, die sich vor ihn stellte; er fühlte, wie er langsam wieder in das Hier und Jetzt zurückkam. Vor ihm war ein Frosch, der die Dementoren zurücktrieb. Er sah nun auch einen Schwan, einen Otter und einen Fuchs, die sich den Dementoren entgegenstellten und diese zurücktrieben.

Harry stemmte sich, etwas geschwächt und kalt, aber sonst wieder bei vollem Bewusstsein, hoch. Die Dementoren sammelten sich in einiger Entfernung. Die Schutzzauber der _Regulat _ließen langsam nach und erneut glitten die Dementoren in Richtung Zug. Harry hörte die „_Expecto Patronum!_" -Rufe seiner Mitstreiter, doch es waren nur noch vereinzelte Wölkchen silbernen Rauches und keiner schaffte mehr einen vernünftigen Patronus.

Die Kälte, die von dem Dementoren ausging, breitete sich wieder aus. Harry sah die Creevey-Brüder kreideweiß neben sich hocken. Er wollte gerade einen weiteren Patronus aussprechen, als er gegen eine Wölbung in seinem Umhang stieß. Er griff nach seinem Geschenk und ohne weiter über irgendwelche Auswirkungen nachzudenken, zündete er es an, warf es auf die näherkommenden Dementoren und brachte sich und die beiden Creevey-Brüder in Sicherheit.

BUUMMM! … KLIIRRR!

Der Zug bebte, die Scheiben klirrten und schepperten, brachen zu Harrys Verwunderung aber nicht in tausend Stücke und eine Schockwelle aus Kälte fegte über sie hinweg. Harry sah, dass sich auf dem Zug und auch auf ihm und den Creeveys eine dünne Schicht Eis gebildet hatte. Er stand auf, klopfte das Eis ab und ging zum Fenster. Dort, wo er die Bombe hingeworfen hatte, gute zwanzig bis fünfundzwanzig Meter neben dem Zug, war nun ein drei Meter tiefer und acht Meter breiter Krater und er sah, dass überall Fetzen von Umhängen – wie es schien – herumlagen.

„Seht nach, ob noch andere hier sind", drang die Stimme Dumbledores an sein Ohr.

Harry erwachte aus seiner Starre, nahm seinen Zauberstab, murmelte einen Zauberspruch und sagte den Creevey-Brüdern sie sollen wieder in ihr Abteil und auf unschuldig tun. Beide nickten und verschwanden. Harry zauberte eine Luftblase um seinen Kopf und verschwand in Richtung seines Abteils.

Als er sein Abteil erreichte, waren eine leicht lädierte Hermine und eine abgekämpfte Ginny schon da, Neville und Ron kamen kurze Zeit später etwas geschafft im Abteil an, nur Luna schlenderte als letztes hinein, als wäre sie auf einem Sonntagsspaziergang gewesen.

„Sind alle unverletzt?", wollte Harry wissen die anderen nickten ihm zu. „Toller Patronus, danke, Neville", sagte er zu Neville gewandt, dieser wurde rot, lächelte Harry aber glücklich an.

„Ich dachte, sie hätten uns gleich, aber da kam diese Explosion. Was war das?", fragte Hermine, die sich bei Ron angekuschelt hatte und noch etwas zitterte.

„Ich habe von den Zwillingen noch einen Kleinigkeit bekommen", erzählte Harry, „und die habe ich, ohne nachzudenken, auf den Bahnhof geworfen."

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass man Dementoren zerfetzen kann", bemerkte Ginny, die ein angewidertes Gesicht machte.

„Ich auch nicht", sagte Ron. „Geniales Zeichen, Harry."

„Was für ein Zeichen?", fragte Neville.

„Ein hübsches kupferfarbenes _R_", sagte Luna auf ihre träumerische Art und lächelte Neville an.

„Ich dachte, wir brauchen ein eigenes Symbol und mir ist nichts anderes eingefallen", erklärte Harry mit verlegenem Gesichtsausdruck.

„Hier spricht Professor McGonagall." Sie sprach mit einer magisch verstärkten Stimme. „Bewahren sie bitte Ruhe und kommen sie langsam aus dem Zug. Die Dementoren sind alle verschwunden." Erst jetzt fiel Harry auf, dass die Nebelwand verschwunden war und einige Schreie und aufgeregte Rufe durch den Zug drangen, aber nach der Durchsage langsam verstummten.

„Lassen sie ihre Tiere und ihr Gepäck im Zug, kommen sie langsam heraus und nehmen sie sich von den Hauselfen am Eingang alle ein Stück Schokolade", fuhr sie fort.

Harry verließ den Zug, gefolgt von Neville, Ron, Luna, Ginny und Hermine. Er schaute sich verzweifelt nach Hagrid um, konnte aber nichts erkennen und die Schülerschar drängte ihn zu den Kutschen ab.

Er kletterte in eine Kutsche, schaute zurück zum Bahnhof und konnte über die Köpfe der Schüler hinweg sehen, dass eine kleine Ansammlung von Personen sich um eine liegende sammelten, ungefähr dort, wo Harry Hagrid zuletzt gesehen hatte. Seine Eingeweide verknoteten sich und wurden zu Eis.

„Konntet ihr Hagrid sehen?", fragte Harry die anderen. Keiner sagte etwas und so setzte sich die Kutsche langsam in Gang. Harry konnte aus der Ferne erst richtig erkennen, was er angerichtet hatte, einige Bäume in Umkreis der Explosion waren umgeknickt wie Streichhölzer und die Umgebung war stark verwüstet. Er wunderte sich – alles im Umkreis der Bombe war verwüstet, doch der Zug war nahezu unbeschädigt. Den Rest der Fahrt über grübelte Harry, wie es Hagrid ging.

Als sie am Schlossportal angekommen waren, stiegen sie aus und machten sich auf den Weg in die große Halle. „Na Potter, wo hast du dein tollpatschiges Riesenbaby gelassen?", schnarrte die Stimme Malfoys in sein Ohr und er drehte sich um. „Was ist los, Potty, wieder in Ohnmacht gefallen?" Pansy, Crabbe und Goyle kicherten. Harry sah zu Malfoy, Ron wollte sich auf ihn stürzten wurde aber von Dean und Neville zurückgehalten. Harry, der fühlte, wie seine Wut sich steigerte, fiel auf, dass Malfoys Blick nicht ihm galt, sondern jemandem rechts hinter ihm.

„Jetzt werden wir endlich einen vernünftigen Lehrer für Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe bekommen", lästerte Malfoy weiter. Harry sah jetzt, dass einen knappen halben Meter hinter ihm Blaise Zabini mit gezücktem Zauberstab stand. Wie immer in solchen Situationen reagierte Harry, ohne groß nachzudenken, er stürzte sich auf Blaise, griff dessen Zauberstabhand und drehte sie ihm auf den Rücken; mit seinem Bein schlug er Blaise seine Beine weg und sie fielen beide nach vorne auf den Boden – Harry erheblich weicher, da er Blaise als Unterlage hatte.

Im Fallen zog er seinen Zauberstab und dort, wo der überraschte Malfoy gestanden hatte, saß jetzt ein schönes weißes Frettchen (Mad-Eye hatte Harry gezeigt, wie man Gegner so überwältige und angemerkt, es wäre leichter wenn man Tiere auswählte, die sein Gegner kannte).

Harry hatte keine Zeit, sich zu freuen, denn im gleichen Moment, als sich Malfoy verwandelte, klappten Harrys Arme an seinen Oberkörper und er wurde steif wie ein Brett – jemand hatte die Ganzkörperklammer auf ihn abgeschossen.

_»Ginny, hilf mir, ich bin versteinert!«_

Einige Sekunden später hörte er ein „Finite Incantatem!" von Ginny und er konnte sich wieder bewegen.

„Was ist hier los?", erklang Harrys Lieblingsstimme – Snape war aufgetaucht. „Sprechen sie, Zabini."

„Potter hat mich und Malfoy" – er nickte in Richtung des Frettchens – „ohne Grund angegriffen." Er sprach durch seine Nase, da diese stark blutete. Ron, Hermine und Ginny fingen plötzlich wie auf Kommando an, ihre Sicht der Lage zu schildern. „Ruhe!", donnerte Snape durch die Eingangshalle. „Mister Potter, was sagen sie dazu?" – „Das stimmt", antwortete Harry trocken in ruhigem Ton. Er konnte ein Grinsen kaum unterdrücken, Malfoy und Zabini sahen einfach zu köstlich aus.

Snape und Zabini schauten verwirrt, wobei es bei Snape nur einige Millisekunden dauerte, bis er sich wieder im Griff hatte. „Potter, kommen sie mit ins Lehrerzimmer!" – „Dann sollten wir die junge Lady auch mitnehmen", ertönte eine kräftigen Stimme neben Harry. Snape und er drehten sich zu ihr um.

Vor Harry stand ein kräftiger, muskulöser, um die zwei Meter großer, blonder Mann mit blauen Augen und einer Axt am Gürtel. Er hielt ein Mädchen aus Slytherin am Arm fest: Sie war ungefähr in Ginnys Alter, einen halben Kopf kleiner als Harry und hatte blonde, lange Haare. Harry stutzte kurz, als ihn ihre jadegrünen Augen anfunkelten.

„Was meinen sie, Professor Byrnjolf?" – „Sie bringen Mister Potter ins Lehrerzimmer, weil er Schüler angegriffen hat, und ich nehme sie mit, weil sie Mister Potter angegriffen hat", sagte er kühl und bestimmend. „Stimmt das, Miss Sponner?" Sie nickte kurz. „Dann kommen sie eben alle ins Lehrerzimmer mit", erwiderte Snape. „Und der Rest von ihnen verschwindet in die Große Halle, aber sofort!", donnerte er Richtung der erstarrten Schülerschaft.

„Miss Parkinson, bringen Sie Mr. Malfoy und Mr. Zabini in den Krankenflügel und erklären sie Professor McGonagall die Situation", sagte er und rauschte Richtung Lehrerzimmer davon. Ron, Hermine und Ginny schauten überrascht zu Harry.

_»Was war das eben? Wieso hast du das getan?«_

_»Ich soll doch nachsitzen und hier ist sein Grund, geht in die Halle …«_

Sie nickte und schob einen verwunderten Ron und eine verwirrte Hermine in die Halle, während er, begleitet von der Slytherin und Professor Byrnjolf, in das Lehrerzimmer trottete. Er war nicht wüteten, nur in Sorge um Hagrid und das war auch das einzige, was er wissen wollte – _Wie geht es ihm?_

„Miss Sponner, erklären sie", forderte Snape sie auf, sobald sie die Tür zum Lehrerzimmer geschlossen hatten.

„Als ich die Eingangshalle betrat", begann das Mädchen zu erzählen, „schoss ein Fluch an mir vorbei und ich sprach eine Ganzkörperklammer in die Richtung, aus der der Fluch kam", sagte sie und zu Harrys Überraschung war sie kaum nervös oder gar ängstlich, sondern eher angriffslustig und gereizt. Was Harry aber verwunderte, war der angeblich Fluch in ihre Richtung – der war nicht von ihm gekommen.

„Potter, warum wollten sie Miss Sponner mit einem Fluch belegen?", fragte Snape gereizt.

„Wollte ich nicht mein Ziel war nur Malfoy", sagte er in vernichtendem Tonfall. „Wie geht es Hagrid?"

„Potter, das tut hier nichts zur Sache!" – „Doch, schließlich hat Malfoy einen Professor beleidigt."

„Potter, unterbrechen sie mich noch einmal" – seine Stimme war die aggressivste und gefährlichste, die Harry je von seinen Professor gehört hatte – „dann werden sie Bettpfannen säubern, bis sie dreißig sind." Harry nickte ruhig, wartete einen Moment und hakte, als keiner etwas sagte, nach, als ob Snape nichts gesagt hatte: „Professor Snape, könnten sie mir sagen wie das Befinden von Professor Hagrid ist?"

„Potter, ich sagte ihnen gerade, dass das nichts zur Sache tut", giftete Snape ihn an. „Also, Potter, weshalb haben sie Mister Zabini und Mister Malfoy angegriffen?", sprach er mit einem gefährlichen Schwingen in der Stimme weiter.

Harry wurde langsam immer nervöser, was war mit Hagrid? „Ich habe Mister Zabini nicht angegriffen, wir sind wohl zusammengestoßen und umgefallen." Die Slytherin zog ihre Augenbrauen hoch, sagte aber nichts und Harry sprach ruhig weiter. „Und Mister Malfoy habe ich wohl mit seinem Vater verwechselt, ein Fehler, der den besten von uns widerfahren kann, oder?" Harry, der beim Betreten des Lehrerzimmers seine _Käseglocke_ aktiviert hatte, schaute Snape direkt in die Augen. _Du kriegst mich nicht mehr klein, du nicht_, dachte er.

„Potter, was …" Doch Snape brach ab, als die Tür sich öffnete und Dumbledore den Raum betrat. Er sah so ruhig und gelassen aus, dass es Harry schon fast wehtat. „Wie geht es Hagrid, Professor?"

Dubledore hörte auf zu lächeln und sah Harry ernst an. „Er ist stark geschwächt, aber wie es bis jetzt aussieht, konnten ihn die Dementoren nicht küssen. Die Explosion hat ihn zwar hart getroffen, ihm aber wohl zugleich das Leben gerettet." Harry atmete erleichtert aus – er lebt also noch.

„Was ist hier los Severus?" Dumbledore deutete auf die Umstehenden. „Soweit ich bis jetzt erfahren konnte, ist unser Goldjunge durchgedreht" – Snape lächelte gefährlich – „und Miss Sponner hier wusste sich nicht anders zu helfen, als Potter zu verhexen."

Dumbledore musterte sie alle über seine halbmondförmige Brille. „Stimmt das so?" Harry lächelte nur, Sponner schaute verwirrt umher, sagte aber immer noch nichts.

„Ich glaube, gehört zu haben, dass Mister Potter Mister Malfoy angegriffen hat, weil dieser einen Lehrkörper beleidigt hatte. Und Miss Sponner hat wohl einfach wild in der Gegend herumgehext", meldete sich nun Byrnjolf zum ersten Mal, seit sie das Lehrerzimmer betreten hatten, zu Wort. Snape sah ihn an, als hätte er ihn erst jetzt erkannt.

„Soso … Ich würde sagen: Strafarbeit für Mister Potter und Miss Sponner", sagte Professor McGonagall, die jetzt auch im Zimmer stand, „wegen Zauberns in den Fluren." Ihr Mund war zu einem sehr feinen, schmalen Strich verengt und sie kochte vor Wut.

„Ja, Minerva, das glaube ich auch", sagte Dumbledore ruhig. „Könntest du Miss Sponner und Professor Byrnjolf in die Große Halle geleiten und mit der Auswahl beginnen? Wir kommen sofort nach."

Sie nickte und schob Miss Sponner aus dem Lehrerzimmer, Byrnjolf hatte schon für die beiden die Tür geöffnet und folgte ihnen in die Eingangshalle.

„Was ist am Bahnhof passiert, Harry?", fragte nun Dumbledore. Harry erzählte ihm von der versteckten Warnung und dass kurz bevor der Zug stoppte die Flure mit stinkendem Rauch gefüllt waren, sodass sie alle im Abteil bleiben mussten und nur den Knall und diese Kältewelle gehört bzw. gespürt hatten. Das letzte, was Harry berichtete, war, dass der Nebel verschwand und Professor McGonagall zu den Schülern sprach

„Professor, was war das für ein Knall und … diese große Kälte?", fragte Harry – er war neugierig, was ihm der Professor sagen würde.

„Der Knall war die Explosion einer Bombe und die Kältewelle ging von den zerfetzten Dementoren aus", sagte Dumbledore ernst.

„Sind die Dementoren tot?", fragte Harry nun überrascht.

„Es scheint so, wir haben einige verjagt aber nach den Überresten am Bahnhof zu schließen hat es die anderen einfach in Stücke gerissen." Er schaute nachdenklich. „Ihre Magie war nicht stark genug, um der Druckwelle standhalten zu können und glücklicherweise haben die Schutzzauber des Hogwarts-Expresses gehalten." _Aha, deswegen sind die Scheiben ganzgeblieben_,dachte sich Harry.

„Professor, waren das die gleichen, die auch den Changs geholfen haben?" Er musste ja schließlich den Schein waren.

„Ich vermute es, das _R_ lässt darauf schließen." Er schaute durch den Raum. „Wir können von Glück reden, dass sie dort waren, denn ich und die anderen Lehrer haben eure Eulen erst sehr spät bekommen."

„Direktor, Potter hat einen Schüler in ein Frettchen verwandelt", sprach Snape nun wieder in die Runde „Ich dachte, dass Minerva das schon geregelt hatte, Severus", entgegnete Dumbledore sanft.

„Ich sollte mich doch um einen Strafarbeit kümmern, Professor Snape", wunderte sich Harry. „Potter, sie haben einen Mitschüler verzaubert!", giftete der zurück. „Ich wollte Malfoy nicht verwandeln, es muss während des Sturzes über Blaise irgendwie passiert sein", sagte Harry nun in, wie er hoffte, verlegenem Tonfall.

Dumbledore lächelte Harry und Snape milde an. „Lassen sie uns zur Feier gehen, ich habe noch einiges bekanntzugeben", sagte er und schritt in Richtung der Großen Halle voran.

Snape und Dumbledore gingen zum Lehrereingang während Harry durch die große Tür lief. Es wurde gerade stürmisch am Slytherintisch gejubelt – der letzte der neuen war wohl soeben dorthin eingeteilt worden. Als Harry sich auf den Weg zum Gryffindortisch machte, wurde es schlagartig still und alle Köpfe wandten sich in seine Richtung.

„Guten Abend, liebe Schüler, willkommen zu einen neuen Jahr in Hogwarts", sagte Dumbledore und die meisten Blicke wanderten jetzt zum Lehrertisch. „Ihr hattet alle in den Ferien Zeit, euren Geist zu leeren, sodass wir ihn nun wieder füllen können." Harry erreichte den Tisch und setzte sich neben Dean, Ron, gegenüber von Hermine und Ginny. „Aber zuerst noch einige ernste Worte", fuhr Dumbledore derweil fort.

„Wie ihr sicherlich alle mitbekommen habt, wurde der Hogwarts-Express von Dementoren angegriffen, aber von einer uns unbekannten Gruppe verteidigt. Unser Lehrer für Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe, Rubeus Hagrid, wurde dabei verletzt und liegt nun zur Beobachtung auf der Krankenstation. Er darf heute keine Besuche mehr empfangen." – Harry merkte, dass Dumbledore bei diesen Worten zu ihm schaute – „Die genauen Umstände dieses Angriffes werden zur Zeit vom Zaubereiministerium untersucht."

Ein Raunen ging durch die Schüler, einige dachten wohl zurück an Umbridge. „Desweiteren muss ich leider mitteilen, das ein Schüler nicht mehr aus den Ferien zurückgekommen ist. Er und seine Familie wurden von Todessern überfallen und getötet. Bitte erhebt euren Becher und trinkt mit mir zum Gedenken an Justin Finch-Fletchley, einen guter Kameraden, der viel zu früh von uns genommen wurde."

Harry und die anderen Schüler standen auf und hoben ihre Becher. „Auf Justin Finch-Fletchley", kam es wie aus einer Kehle.

Harry schaute zum Huffelpufftisch – wieder hatte es einen aus ihrer Mitte das Leben gekostet, nach Cedric nun Justin und die Stimmung am Tisch war dementsprechend. Er sah, dass Susan weinte und Hannah versuchte, sie zu trösten.

„Haut rein", hörte Harry noch und schon standen die schönsten Speisen auf dem Tisch.

„Was ist mit dir und der Fledermaus im Lehrerzimmer passiert, Harry?", wollte Ron wissen.

Harry erzählte während des Essens, dass er und die Slytherin eine Strafarbeit bekommen hatten und dass Dumbledore ihn bezüglich des Überfalls noch ausgefragt hatte. Er erzählte ihnen auch seine Version, damit sie sie betätigen konnten.

„Dich kenne ich doch … du warst doch mit Hideko in London", sagte jemand von Harrys anderer Seite.

„Oh, he, Shiko. Ja, das stimmt", sagte Harry höflich und Ginny, Hermine und Ron sahen ihn verdutzt an.

„Und du bist doch Harry Potter oder?" Sein Blick verdunkelte sich leicht. „Ich dachte, meine Schwester hätte keinen Geschmack." Ginny, Hermine, Dean und Ron prusteten los. Harry lief leicht rosa an.

„Cho sagte, ich solle mit Problemen zu dir kommen, schließlich seiest du schuld, wenn ich nach Gryffindor käme", sagte sie weiter.

„Ähm … was? Äh … Shiko … also, das dort ist Ginny, sie ist Vertrauensschülerin der fünften Klasse" – er schaute sich kurz um – „und das ist Hermine, die Vertrauensschülerin der sechsten Klasse, sie könne dir sicherlich besser helfen als ich." Er schaute verlegen zum Rawenclawtisch, wo eine breit grinsende Cho saß und kurz winkte.

„Du sagtest, du kennst Harry aus London, Shiko?", hakte Hermine nach.

„Ja, wir hatten gerade unsere Abschlussfeier als er kam, um mit unserer Lehrerin in asiatischen Zeremonien zu plaudern", sagte sie offen.

_Probleme, Harry, du bekommst Probleme …_ Er sah eine leicht angesäuerte Hermine, einen verwirrten Ron und eine(n) schmunzelnde(n) Dean bzw. Ginny.

_»Aha, Kino und Spazierengehen …«_

Harry wurde rot. „Sie ist eine Bekannte aus Little Whinging, sonst nicht", sagte er schnell. Ron, Ginny und Dean grinsten nun, allein Hermine guckte weiterhin verärgert, sagte aber kein Wort.

Sie aßen in aller Ruhe weiter und als der letzte Nachtisch verdrückt war, verschwanden Essen und dreckiges Geschirr und Dumbledore erhob sich zu seiner üblichen Rede.

„So, nachdem ihr nun alle gestärkt seid, noch einige Bekanntmachungen: Unser neuer Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste ist Professor Tore Byrnjolf" – es wurde von allen Häuser kräftig geklatscht – „da ihr die Theorie schon kennt, wird er sich in diesem Jahr größtenteils auf praktische Übungen konzentrieren." Allgemeiner Jubeln brach aus.

„Desweiteren bat mich unser Hausmeister Mr. Filch, euch darauf hinzuweisen, dass in den Pausen in den Schulfluren nicht gezaubert werden darf und dass die Liste der verbotenen Gegenstände wie immer bei ihm am Büro aushängt." Er nickte kurz zu Mr. Flich und seiner Katze Mrs. Norris die neben dem Lehrertisch in einer Ecke standen.

„Der Verbotene Wald ist weiterhin verboten, gerade zu Zeiten wie dieser, die Quidditch-Spiele finden aber wie gewohnt statt. Ich bitte die Mannschaftskapitäne, ihre Mannschaften bis dahin zu vervollständigen." Ron schaute mit geschwollener Brust den Tisch rauf und runter. „Gerade angesichts dieser schweren Zeiten haben wir" – er deutete auf die Lehrer – „beschlossen, in diesem Jahr vier Bälle auszurichten." Entzücktes Aufschreien der Mädchen und das Aufstöhnen einiger Jungs, darunter auch Harry waren die Antwort.

„Der erste Ball wird an Halloween stattfinden, der zweite am ersten Weihnachtsfeiertag, der dritte am Valentinstag und der vierte wird die diesjährige Abschlussfeier bilden. An den letzten drei Bällen dürfen nur Schüler ab der vierten Klasse mit ihrem Partner teilnehmen." Harry stöhnte innerlich auf – drei Bälle und dann noch mit Partnersuche, klasse! „Und nun ab mit euch in die Betten."

Allgemeines Stühlerücken begann und die Schüler machten sich auf zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Harry trottet lustlos hinter einer Schar Gryffindors her, als Hermine seinen Arm ergriff und ihn in einen Ecke zog.

„Was hast du allein in London gemacht?", wollte sie wissen.

„Leben, Hermine", sagte er ruhig.

„Aber Harry! Was wäre gewesen, wenn dich jemand erkannt oder gar angegriffen hätte? Du sagtest doch ‚keine Heldenaktionen'!"

„Es ist kein Heldentum, in Muggellondon spazieren zugehen", sagte er etwas gereizter. „Und wieso dürfen alle Spaß haben und leben, bloß ich nicht? Willst du mich in einen Glaskäfig sperren?"

„Nein, Harry natürlich nicht." Sie sah ihn mit einer Mischung aus Angst und Verzweiflung an. „Aber solche Alleingänge sind zu gefährlich."

„Wer sagt, dass ich alleine war?", sagte er wieder etwas ruhiger.

„Shiko hat nur von dir erzählt und du bist vom Grimmauld Place immer alleine losgegangen – allerdings dachte ich auch, du würdest die Mitglieder besuchen."

„Hermine, es tut mir leid, dass ich zwischen zwei Treffen noch kurz mit jemandem gesprochen habe, den ich kenne, ohne dich zu fragen, es wird nie wieder passieren", sagte er nun scharf, denn noch einen Aufpasser wollte er nicht haben.

„Harry, so hab ich es nicht gemeint." – „Wie denn sonst, Hermine?" – „Ich habe halt Angst um meinen besten Kumpel." – „Hermine, was hat das mit Angst zu tun, wenn du mich kontrollieren willst?"

Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. „Ich mache mir immer noch Vorwürfe – ich hätte dich aufhalten sollen, ich hätte verhindern müssen, dass du ins Ministerium rennst, ich …" Sie brach ab und schluckte schwer.

„Hermine, es ist nicht deinen Schuld, dass Sirius tot ist. Es ist zu einem Teil meine Schuld, weil ich nicht auf euch alle gehört habe, aber vor allen ist es Voldemorts Schuld", sagte er nun ruhig, da er nicht damit gerechnet hatte, dass Hermine sich Vorwürfe machte. „Du hast alles versucht mich aufzuhalten Hermine." Er lächelte sie an und beide gingen in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo Ron auf sie gewartet hatte.

„Was ist los Hermine? Warum weinst du?", fragte er gleich als er sie erblickte.

„Gute Nacht, ich bin müde", sagte Harry, der der Ansicht war, dass Hermine das mit Ron alleine besser klären konnte. Er ging in den Schlafsaal der Jungen der sechsten Klasse und machte sich bettfertig. Da der ganze Tag und vor allem der Abend so ereignisreich gewesen waren, dauerten seine Vorbereitungen etwas länger als gewöhnlich, doch als er fertig war, schlief er sofort ein.

Er hatte einen sehr unruhigen Schlaf und träumte zuerst wieder von den Duellanten, dann von den drei Schachspielern – es war noch ein braungekleideter Spieler an den Tisch getreten – und anschließend vom Friedhof, gerade als er Cedric Leichnahmen sah, schreckte er durch einen stechenden Schmerz in seiner Narbe hoch.

**

* * *

****wir wollen die hundert doch schaffen**

**Achja der Button unten links gelle**


	18. Schule

Moin,

danke an alle Reviewer (ihr habt die Hundert –supi-) und macht schön weiter so -), ich weiß es war schwer aber ihr schafft das ;-)

an alle **Schwarzleser** so ein Review tut nicht weh wirklich –ihrkönntmirvertrauen-

**indy:** war so nicht gemeint ich gehen immer noch davon aus das legemensis -grins- nicht erlaubt ist und von dumbledore oder snape nur sehr schwach oder gar nicht genutzt wird (zumal ersterer harry immer noch traut) harry hat nur einfach schieß das seine lügen aufgedeckt werden. einen vollen angriff abwehren schauen wir mal was die zukunft bringt

**Alex Black5:** er ist halt schüchtern und die anderen haben ihn ins bett gezogen oder/ das stimmt du schreibst immer find ich auch supi / so schmeckt also gegorener apfelsaft interessant also kann man den doch noch trinken –grübel-

**Milva:** danke / ich fand irgendwie müssen die ja auch beseitigt werden können und da das verscheuchen durch zauberspruch schon so schwer ist, kann man sie nicht einfach mit zauberspruch beseitigen deshalb boom / ich hatte noch soviel story –grins/ eine Slytherin große rolle –grübel-

**Momochan:** ihr habt es wirklich geschafft danke auch dir

**Rudi:** vielleicht sollte er das wirklich aber mit solch einen vorbild ist das schwer

**Thaia:** so liest du also die story –grins- chap 14 bittet snape in seinen gewohnt freundlichen art um eine Strafarbeit kurz bevor harry mit den zwillingen in die küche geht

**Tiberitus:** ich weiß das zeichen ist nicht das beste, aber über kupferfarbend bin ich nicht heraus gekommen, für vorschläge bin ich aber offen da meine ideen immer zu nah richtung harry gehen und daher zu auffällig wären und schon wieder einen drachen oder greiff?

**MM:** ich finde jedes Review gut schreib öfters –grins-

**laser-jet:** das mit dem farbigen kontaktlinsen war schrott hast recht und das du nicht mehr weißt was du zum chap sagen sollst ist schade

**realharrypotter:** danke das du weiter gelesen hast vorallen das es bis chap fünf nicht besser wird / ich sah das genauso alle mitspieler mussten erstmal wieder positioniert werden / ich fand cho ist einfach zu schlecht bei einigen anderen weggekommen mit harry zusammen schauen wir mal

**Azura-Fei-Long: **nur bei dem chap / ich sehe apparieren wir Autofahren es ist recht einfach und gefährlich aber man muss das alter haben / er bekommt eine versprochen / das mit tonks solltest du jetzt erreicht haben / ich wette gerne wenn ich weiß das ich gewinne

* * *

**18. Kapitel: Schule**

Voldemort war sauer, sehr sauer. Harry, der seine _Käseglocke_ sofort hochgefahren hatte, wusste nicht genau, woran das lag, schätzte aber, dass er gerade erfahren hatte, dass einige Dementoren in Einzelteilen auf dem Hogsmeade-Bahnhof lagen. Es war erst kurz nach eins und er musste eigentlich schlafen, doch irgendetwas machte ihn unruhig. Er brauchte frische Luft, er musste über die Schachspieler nachdenken – war das einen Art Verarbeitung seines Unterbewusstseins? Er schlich mit seinem Tarnumhang aus dem Gryffindorturm in Richtung Astronomieturm; auf seiner Karte überprüfte er kurz, ob der Weg frei war und als er nichts erkennen konnte, was ihm im Weg sein könnte, machte er sich auf den Weg.

Er war gerade an der Tür oben angekommen, als er ein Geräusch hörte – es klang wie Weinen –, er öffnete die Tür langsam und stand nun auf der Plattform, wo er im ersten Augenblick niemanden entdeckte. Als er genauer hinsah, erkannte er, dass rechts auf dem Geländer ein Mädchen saß und weinte. Sie schaute hinunter auf die Schlossgründe.

Harry erkannte sie nicht sofort und sprach deshalb zaghaft: „Hallo."

Harry sah, dass es Susan war, als sie sich verwirrt umschaute und fragte: „Wer ist da?"

Erst jetzt merkte Harry, dass er immer noch seinem Tarnumhang anhatte. „Ich bin es, Harry", sagte er langsam und zog seinen Tarnumhang über den Kopf.

„Was machst du hier? Seit wann bist du schon hier?", fragte sie ihn etwas überrascht.

„Frischluft schnappen und gerade erschienen. Und was machst du hier?" Jetzt, da er wusste, wer es war, fragte er sich, was Susan gemacht hätte, wäre er nicht aufgetaucht.

„Das Gleiche", sagte sie etwas nervös und wischte sich ihre Tränen mit den Armen aus dem Gesicht.

Harry wusste nicht, was er sagen oder tun sollte. Er konnte sich denken, was in ihr vorging und er selbst wollte ja auch niemanden, der ihn bemitleidete, aber so, wie sie dort saß, konnte er sie doch nicht alleinlassen.

„Kommst du oft hier hoch?" Sie holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„Nee, ich bin gerade wach geworden", er sah sie an, „schlecht geträumt und brauchte dann frische Luft." Sie nickte nur. „Du denkst an Justin, oder?" Ihr Gesicht sprach Bände.

„Er fehlt mir" – Sie drehte sich nun zu Harry und stieg vom Geländer – „und ich brauchte Platz zum Nachdenken."

_Puh, war vielleicht übertrieben von mir_, dachte Harry. „Das verstehe ich gut." Sie sah ihn zweifelnd an, sagte aber nichts. „Ich habe im letzen Sommer meinen Paten verloren." Er hatte das Gefühl, er müsse das erklären.

„Oh", sagte sie überrascht. „Ich wusste nicht, dass du einen Paten hattest."

„Ist einen lange Geschichte." Sein Gesicht musste sich verändert haben, denn Susan schaute nun etwas verunsichert.

„Und wie bist du damit fertig geworden?", fragte sie offen heraus.

„Ich habe ihn verabschiedet und mir etwas geschworen", antwortete er ebenso offen.

„Wie hast du ihn verabschiedet?", fragte sie neugierig.

„Männermethode...Besaufen, half aber nicht", sagte er etwas kleinlaut, „und ich habe viel mit einer Freundin darüber gesprochen."

Sie lächelte schief. „Und was, wenn ich fragen darf, war dein Schwur?"

„Nicht aufzugeben und für meine Freunde weiterzumachen." Er fragte sich, warum er so offen mit ihr redete.

„Harry." Sie sah ihn fragend an. „Du sagtest, dass du mit dem _Regulat_ nur spionieren willst, nicht mehr?"

„Ja, Warum fragst du?" Er war neugierig geworden.

„Ich will mich an denen rächen, die Justin getötet und sicherlich auch gefoltert haben", sagte sie nun scharf.

„Rache ist kein guter Ratgeber." – Das hatte er irgendwo gelesen – „Aber eine starke Antriebskraft, wie wir alle letztes Jahr bei Neville gesehen haben", sagte sie umso aggressiver.

Er nickte. „Und was ist, wenn ich mehr machen wollte?"

„Ich würde dir helfen, egal wobei, solange die Todesser etwas abkriegen", sagte sie und ging ohne weitere Worte davon.

Das Gespräch war nicht so verlaufen, wie er gedacht hatte – war ihre Einstellung nur einen Art des Verdrängens oder was? Wie sollte er mit so etwas umgehen? Musste er sie vor sich selbst schützen oder sollte er sie unterstützen? Das Gespräch hatte nur den Vorteil gehabt, dass Harry nicht mehr über die Schachspieler grübelte, sondern nur noch über seinen Umgang mit dem _Regulat_.

Er ging zurück in sein Bett und schlief bis zu nächsten Morgen, an dem er wieder von einem wütenden Voldemort geweckt wurde, doch diesmal hatte Harry keine Ahnung warum.

Als er den Gemeinschaftsraum zusammen mit Ron betrat, wurde er von Hermine empfangen, die mit einigen Zetteln winkte und Harry und Ron anstrahlte. Harry erkannte sofort, was das für Zettel waren, aber er konnte sich nicht erklären, wie Hermine davon welche bekommen hatte, doch als er sich umsah, lagen noch einige im Gemeinschaftsraum herum.

„Die sind alle vor einer guten halben Stunde aus den Kamin gekommen", sagte sie freudig und zeigte in den Raum, „offenbar für jeden ein Exemplar." Nun sprach sie leiser zu Harry: „Wie hast du das geschafft, Harry?"

„Das _Regulat_ hat wohl mehr Freunde, als wir dachten", sagte er mit, wie er hoffteüberraschter Stimme und schaute auf das Flugblatt.

**Tom Vorlost Riddle alias Lord Voldemort**

**ist ein**

**Halbblut**

Darunter waren die offizielle Geburtsurkunde und einige Sprüche nach den Motto „Wie blöd muss man sein, um Todesser zu werden?" abgedruckt.

„Ah, jetzt weiß ich, warum er so sauer war", sagte er ganz in Gedanken zu Ron und Hermine.

„Wie, du kannst ihn immer noch fühlen?", fragte Hermine besorgt.

Er schaute sie an und bevor sie ihre Moralpredigt beginnen konnte, sagte er: „Okklumentik, erlaubt mir leider nur, ihn aus meinem Kopf zu verbannen, wenn er drin ist." Zwar etwas gereizter als geplant, aber Hermine verstand ihn. Sie machten sich auf zur großen Halle, wo sie am Gryffindortisch platznahmen.

„Schau dir das an", sagte Hermine und zeigte auf eine Gruppe Slytherins, darunter Zabini, Nott und Montague, „die sehen aber gar nicht glücklich aus."

„Was macht eigentlich Montague hier, wäre er nicht schon längst mit der Schule fertig?", fragte Harry neugierig.

„Sie haben uns erzählt, dass er wegen seines Unfalles letztes Jahres wiederholen darf", sagte Ron. „Es ist wie immer, die Zwillinge bauen Mist und ich darf es ausbaden", sagte er mehr zu sich als zu den anderen. Harry grinste, sagte aber weiter nichts dazu.

„Was haben Fred und Georg gemacht?", fragte nun Ginny, die den Tisch zusammen mit Dean und Seamus erreicht hatte.

„Wir dürfen ein Jahr länger gegen Montague Quidditch spielen", sagte Ron und nickte in Richtung Syltherintisch.

„Hübsches Flugblatt.", flüsterte Dean. „Habt ihr gesehen, dass alle Häuser es lesen, sogar die Syltherins?"

Harry, der sich schon während des Gesprächs mit Ron in der Großen Halle umgesehen hatte, stelle fest, dass Dean Recht hatte, viele Schüler, hauptsächlich die älteren Jahrgänge, lasen das Flugblatt. Was Harry an meisten überraschte, war, dass sich nicht alle Syltherins wie Montague und Freunde verhielten.

Das Ankommen der Posteulen war heute eher Nebensache, da einige Schüler immer noch mit den Flugblättern beschäftigt waren. Selbst die Lehrer lasen und unterhielten sich über sie. Professor Flitwick hatte sein Flugblatt vor sich liegen, Professor Sinistra und Vector unterhielten sich angeregt und deutet hin und wieder auf ihr Exemplar und Professor Dumbledore lächelte kurz in die Runde der lesenden Schüler.

„Nichts, dort steht nichts vom _Regulat_", kam es von Hermine, die den aufgeschlagenen Tagespropheten vor sich liegen hatte.

„Bitte was?", fragten Ron, Ginny und Harry gleichzeitig.

„Ach, dieses Käseblatt" – sie wedelte mit ihrem Tagespropheten – „schreibt, die Lehrer hätten den Angriff vereitelt. Das _Regulat_ ist wie beim Angriff auf die Changs gar nicht erst erwähnt." Sie legte die Zeitung beiseite. „Fudge macht sicherlich immer noch Druck auf die Zeitung", sagte sie grimmig.

„Hier ihre Stundenpläne." Die Stimme von Professor McGonagall brachte Harry um seine Antwort. „Potter, sie werden die nächsten vier Wochen jeden Dienstag und Freitag um achtzehn Uhr bei Professor Snape sein."

„Aber Professor McGonagall", kam es zu Überraschung aller von Ron, „das Auswahltraining sollte nächsten Dienstag stattfinden."

„Mister Weasley, wenn ihr Sucher sich nicht benehmen kann, sollten sie besser auf ihn aufpassen" Sie drehte sich um und verschwand Richtung Lehrertisch.

„Wow, heute morgen gleich vier Stunden VGDDK", sagte Seamus. „Wer hat das auch?"

Harry überraschte die Frage, doch eigentlich hatte Seamus Recht, alle hatten unterschiedliche Kurse belegen können, so war nicht automatisch jeder dabei. Trotzdem murmelte der gesamte Gryffindorjahrgang, dass er auch die ersten vier Stunden bei Professor Byrnjolf hatte.

„Was glaubt ihr – wie wird er?", fragte Ron die anderen neugierig.

„Der wird gut werden", sagte Dean bestimmt.

„Weshalb bist du dir da so sicher, Dean?", fragte Hermine nach.

„Gesetz der Serie", sagte er und als die anderen ihn erstaunt anschauten, ergänzte er: „Also: Erste Jahr Qurirrell – bisschen Grundkenntnisse, aber besessen von Ihr-wisst-schon-wem –, zweite Jahr Lockhart" – kurzes Aufstöhnen der Zuhörer – „totale Null –, drittes Jahr Lupin – das beste, was wir je hatten" – Harry strahlte Dean an „vierte Jahr Mad-Eye Moody – Fluchabwehr und ähnliches, aber ein Spion von Ihr-wisst-schon-wem –, fünftes Jahr Umbridge – nächste Null –, also sechstes Jahr wieder guter Lehrer." Er lächelte den anderen zu.

Sie sahen sich verblüfft an, Hermine wollte etwas sagen, wurde aber von Ron übergangen.

„Tolle Theorie, Schwager." Ginny sah ihn verwirrt an, Dean wurde leicht rosa und Hermine lächelte Ron glücklich an. „Aber wir sollten das jetzt überprüfen gehen." Mit einem Fingerzeig auf seine Uhr stand er auf. Hermine folgte ihm sofort, wobei sie ihm ein Kuss auf die Wange drückte. Die anderen erhoben sich langsam und grinsten Dean und Ginny vielsagend an.

Harry, der Hermine eingeholt hatte fragte sie dann auch gleich: „Was hast du mit Ron gemacht – wo ist mein Kumpel?"

Er bekam einen Klaps von ihr. „Ich habe ihm nur gesagt, dass er es nicht ändern kann und angeführt, Dean wäre ihm doch sicherlich lieber als Creevey oder Malfoy." Sie lächelte, als würde sie gerade Rons Gesicht beim Nennen des letzten Namens sehen.

„Und das hat er einfach geschluckt?", fragte Harry sehr skeptisch.

„Naja" – nun wurde Hermine leicht rosa – „etwas überreden musste ich ihn schon noch." Harry lächelte verstehend und setze sich neben Ron, da sie mittlerweile das Klassenzimmer erreicht hatten.

Als der letzte Schüler platzgenommen hatte – es war nur Schüler aus dem sechsten Jahrgang der Gryffindors –, begann Professor Byrnjolf zu sprechen. „Guten Morgen, mein Name ist Professor Tore Byrnjolf und ich werde Sie dieses Jahr in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste unterrichten." Er machte eine kleine Pause und sah in die Runde. „Ihr seit den ZAG-Ergebnissen zufolge die beste sechste Klasse in diesem Fach." Ein Lächeln trat in die Gesichter der anwesenden Gryffindors. „Ich werde mir erlauben, das in den nächsten Stunden zu überprüfen." Bei einigen erstarb das lächeln und ein nervöser Blick stellte sich ein.

„Also in den ersten Stunden werden ich mir einen Eindruck darüber verschaffen, was Sie können, anschließend werde ich darauf aufbauen und Ihnen beibringen, wie man bei einem Überfall überlebt." Er lächelte den Schülern zu. „JaÜberfall, da die meisten toten Zauberer der letzten Jahre überfallen wurden und nicht in einem fairen Duell starben, finde ich Duellzauber sinnlos."

„Was ist der Unterschied?", fragte Lavender etwas lauter als gewollt.

„Gute Frage, Miss?" – „Braun." Er nickte. „Gut, kennt einer von euch einen Unterschied?"

Harry hob die Hand. „Ja, bitte, Mister Potter?"

„Überfälle kommen aus dem Hinterhalt und überraschend", sagte er zögernd, doch als er das Nicken seines Professors sah, sprach er weiter: „Und werden meistens von einer Überzahl ausgeübt, im Gegensatz zum Duell, wo man nur Mann gegen Mann bzw. Frau kämpft."

„Richtig, Mister Potter", sagte Byrnjolf. „Ah, da fällt mir noch etwas ein: Ich werde keine Hauspunkte verteilen oder abziehen – ich lobe oder bestrafe anders." Alle sahen ihn überrascht an, doch er ging nicht weiter auf dieses Thema ein.

Die nächsten Stunden zeigten alle ihren Wissensstand und Harry musste staunen, als er Neville sah – dieser brachte alle Flüche und Gegenflüche, die von ihm gefordert wurden, ohne Probleme zustande. Eigentlich war er mindestens genauso gut wie Ron oder Hermine, mit denen Harry ja geübt hatte.

„Gut wie ich sehen konnte, waren Ihre ZAG-Ergebnisse angemessen" – er lächelte sie an – „also werden wir in den nächsten Stunden nochmals kurz die Unverzeihlichen durchnehmen und dann in die Praxis gehen. Die Stunde ist beendet, Sie können gehen."

„Wow, Dean, deine Theorie scheint zu stimmen", sagte Ron, „und jetzt wissen wir, was er mit Loben meinte – er hat uns zwanzig Minuten früher rausgelassen." Alle lächelten, sogar Hermine.

„Was wollen wir jetzt machen" fragte er

„Krankenflügel, Hagrid", sagte Harry nur und die drei machten sich auf den Weg.

„Ah, Mister Potter, ich habe sie schon erwartet", sagte Madam Pomfrey. „Professor Dumbledore sagte, sie dürfen ihn kurz sehen." Harry erkannte an ihrer Miene, dass sie da ganz anderer Meinung war.

Hagrid lag im Bett – nein, eigentlich lag er in vier Krankenhausbetten – und er sah wirklich schlecht aus. Sein Gesicht war aschfahl, er zitterte und Teile seines Körpers waren mit einen grünen Salbe eingeschmiert.

Hermine umklammert Ron, dieser schaute traurig auf Hagrid und Harry klappte einfach nur der Mund auf. Er wusste, dass es Hagrid nicht gut ging, aber das…

„Es sieht schlimmer aus, als es ist", sagte Madame Pomfrey zu ihrer Überraschung, „die Salbe hat alle Verbrennungen durch die Explosion geheilt und die gebrochenen Rippen konnte ich gestern schon wieder heilen" – sie seufzte kurz – „nur der Angriff der Dementoren hat ihn schwer mitgenommen."

„Ha-haben sie ihn ge-geküsst?", stammelte Hermine.

„Nein, das kann ich schon sagen, denn er spricht, wenn die Schlafmittel nachlassen – zwar nur dummes Zeug, aber immerhin", sagte sie zu Hermine mit beruhigender Stimme.

„Was sagt er?", fragte Harry mit einer trockenen Stimme.

„Irgendetwas wie ‚Jemand muss Grawp bescheid geben', oder etwas ähnliches", sagte sie und ging in Richtung ihres Zimmers davon.

Harry sah Ron und Hermine an, beide schauten erst ängstlich, nickten dann aber doch und Harry begann leise mit Hagrid zu sprechen: „Keine Sorge, Hagrid, wir sagen ihm bescheid, dass du bald wieder gesund wirst." Er legte seine Hand zur Bestätigung auf dessen Schulter und stellte mit Entsetzen fest, wie kalt Hagrid war.

Die drei standen noch eine Weile bei ihrem Freund und gingen erst, als Rons Magen sagte, sie sollten in die Große Halle. Sie gingen los und Harry und wohl auch Hermine fiel auf, dass einige Schüler der ersten und zweiten Klasse, denen sie begegneten, einen Bogen um sie schlugen.

„Meine Aktion von gestern hat wohl mehr geschadet als geholfen", mutmaßte Harry, als er in der Großen Halle platz nahm.

Doch zur Überraschung aller antwortete Shiko, die sich neben ihn setzte: „Sie haben angst, dich anzuschauen – denken wohl, du würdest hier einen Zoo oder so was aufmachen, wenn sie dir zu nahe kommen", plapperte sie los.

„Oh nein, nicht schon wieder der geisteskranke Quatsch", sagte er und schlug mit seinem Kopf auf die Tischplatte, was den Eindruck des Geisteskranken eher verstärke.

„Harry, nimm es nicht so schwer, die werden sich wieder beruhigen", munterte ihn Ron auf und Hermine nickte.

„Ich find es toll, so kann ich allen mit dir drohen", sagte Shiko. Ginny und Dean mussten sich wegdrehen, um ihr Lachen zu unterdrücken.

„Diesmal nicht", sagte Harry, sprach den Sonoruszauber über sich, stellte sich auf einen Stuhl, räusperte sich kurz, woraufhin alle Blicke in der Großen Halle auf ihn gerichtet wurden und begann zu sprechen.

„Ich, Harry Potter, entschuldige mich für den gestrigen Angriff auf meine Mitschüler; ich habe mich zwar nur verteidigt, aber es war trotzdem nicht richtig vom mir, sie zu verzaubern." Er setzte sich wieder, sprach kurz „_Quietus_" und schaute in die überraschten Gesichter seiner Klassenkameraden.

„Ich hab doch gesagt, ich will mich bessern, oder?", fragte er Ron und Hermine.

„Wenn du meinst, dass die Leute jetzt denken, du bist nicht geisteskrank – bitte", sagte Hermine immer noch etwas überrascht.

„Potter", die Stimme seines Lieblingslehrers drang an sein Ohr, „ich hoffe, es hat ihnen Spaß gemacht, sich wieder einmal vor allen aufzuspielen …" – „Ich wollte mich nur Ent …" – „Potter", sagte Snape scharf, „ich sagte ihnen gestern bereits etwas dazu, mich zu unterbrechen! Fünf Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor!" Harry lächelte nun nur noch. _Du nicht, du nicht _… – „Und ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn sie das nächste Hogsmeade-Wochenende im Schloss bleiben – nicht das sie sich auch noch als Marktschreier versuchen", zischte er Harry zu und verschwand in Richtung Lehrertisch.

„Diese alte Fledermaus", brach es aus Ron heraus, „nur gut, dass wir den nicht mehr im Unterricht ertragen müssen."

„Ich schon", sagte Hermine. „Und zwar am Mittwoch", sagte Seamus. „Das wird bestimmt ein Spaß für uns drei", meinte Harry ruhig, „oder hat noch wer Zaubertränke?" Alle schüttelten den Kopf.

„Du machst weiter mit Zaubertränke?" fragte Ron entsetzt.

„Natürlich, es ist doch so ein schönes Fach, der Lehrer ist nett und die Örtlichkeiten laden zum Verweilen ein", sagte Harry mit einem Sarkasmus in der Stimme, der kaum noch zu übertreffen war.

„Es ist erfreulich, dass sie das so sehen, Mister Potter" – Professor McGonagall war hinter Harry aufgetaucht – „denn sie brauchen dieses Fach für ihre spätere Ausbildung." – Sie lächelte ihn kurz an und sah dann zu Ron und Hermine. „Heute nach der letzten Stunde findet ein Treffen der Vertrauensschüler statt, sagen sie bitte Miss Weasley und Mr. Creevey bescheid." Die beiden Angesprochenen nickten und Professor McGonagall ging zum Lehrertisch weiter.

„Könntet ihr drei euch nicht einfach an den Lehrertisch setzen, damit wir hier unsere Ruhe vor denen haben?", fragte eine genervte Shiko.

„Gute Idee, dann können wir wieder normal reden, ohne angst zu haben, dass ein Lehrer hinter uns steht", pflichtete ihr Parvati bei und der Tisch brach in Gelächter aus.

Die letzten beiden Stunden Zauberkunst und Verwandlungen liefen ähnlich ab wie VGDDK, es wurde wiederholt, was letztes Jahr gelehrt wurde. Auch hier waren die Gryffindors unter sich, da auch hier alle die Kurse gewählt hatten.

Nach der letzten Stunde machte sich Harry auf in den Gryffindorturm. Ron und Hermine mussten noch zu ihrer Sitzung und so, dachte Harry, konnte er sich wieder um Salazars Buch kümmern. Die Übersetzung von Ginny und Hermine war zwar witzig aber sinnlos. Er hoffte aber, noch etwas Sinnvolles in dem Buch zu finden.

Als er um die Ecke des nächsten Korridors bog, rannte er mit jemandem zusammen, Unterlagen verteilten sich auf dem Boden und Harry schaute verlegen zum Mädchen, das gestürzt war.

„Pass doch auf!" Das blonde Mädchen mit den grünen Augen schaute auf – stutzte kurz –„Potter!"

„Estutmirleid", sprudelte es aus Harry und er wurde rosa.

Sie sah ihn zornig an, nahm ihre Sachen auf und ging weiter. Harry blieb noch einen Moment reglos stehen, bevor sein Gehirn wieder arbeitete „Der Fluch war nicht von mir", rief er ihr noch hinterher, konnte aber ihre Reaktion nicht mehr ausmachen. Etwas verwirrt aber auch umsichtiger machte er sich wieder auf zum Gryffindorturm.

Er nahm sich das Buch vor, schrieb die Runen ab und schlug sie in seinem Runenbuch nach, komischerweise waren die Runen, die er übersetze, alle in seinen Anfängerbuch zu finden und die Arbeit ging rechtzügig voran. Er war mitten in der Übersetzung, als Ron und Hermine den Gemeinschaftsraum betraten.

„Was gibt es neues?", fragte Harry sie auch gleich.

„Wir dürfen den Dekoration für den Halloween-Ball entwerfen", verkündete Hermine stolz, Ron nickte nur.

„Ihr beide?", fragte Harry etwas skeptisch.

„Nein, alle Vertrauensschüler und die, die noch Interesse haben", sagte Ron schief lächelnd.

„Willst du mitmachen, Harry?", fragte Hermine ihn nun begeistert,

„NEIN!", schrie Harry, „Das lassen wir mal schön bleiben." Er sah Hermine mit entsetztem Gesicht an. „Es reicht, wenn ich auf den Ball muss, wenn er denn ist."

Ron grinste und drehte sich weg, Hermine schaute etwas enttäuscht, sagte dann aber: „Wie du meinst, dann werde ich eben anderen fragen. Was machst du da eigentlich?", fragte sie weiter, als sie sich Harrys Unterlagen anschaute.

„Ich übersetzte das Buch von Salazar Slytherin weiter", antwortete Harry.

„Wie, du übersetzt den Teil, den Ginny und ich hatten?", fragte sie nach.

„Nein einen anderen Teil", sagte Harry beschwichtigend und gab Hermine die Runen und seine Übersetzung.

„Ach ja, uns gibst du die schweren Sachen und du nimmst dir den leichten Teil", stellte Hermine fest, nachdem sie einen kurzen Blick auf seine Unterlagen geworfen hatte.

„Ich bin gut vorangekommen aber leicht war…" – „Wow, Harry hast du das schon alles übersetzt?" – „Nein nur die ersten Seiten" – „Gut, dann lasst uns in euren Schlafraum gehen, das sollte nicht jeder hören, glaube ich", schlug Hermine vor und stand Harry Unterlagen in ihren Händen haltend auf.

„Harry", begann Hermine, die sich mittlerweile auf Rons Bett gesetzt hatte, „wie weit bist du gekommen?"

„Wie ich schon sagte: Die ersten Seiten, es ging um die Unverzeihlichen", sagte er, verstand aber nicht, was Hermine wollte.

* * *

**Niccht vergessen unten links gelle**


	19. Kleine Brüder, großer Freunde

moin,

hier kommt mein das nächste chap an euch (etwas verspätete da mich 503 aufgehalten hat), also fleißig lesen und noch fleißiger reviews. mal was neues ein gerades chap und wenige reviews aber ihr braucht das nicht toppen indem ihr jetzt nochweniger bei diesen schreib -gelle-

**SteffiMGN:** und ich freu mich über jedes neue review

**Milva:** für harry war es ja leider auch recht einfach er hatte schon etwas zeit zu verarbeiten / in ordnung ich gestehe die einstellungen zu bällen teile ich mit ihm

**Lara-Lynx:** ich hoffe ich kann snape so positiv lassen ohne das es zu plump wird / wie alles in der zauberwelt haben sie angst vor neuen / du stehst also auf leute die dich erstmal verhexen –grins/ das ist das schwerste manchmal will ich ihn einfach alle zerstückeln lassen und ich hoffe ich kann ihn auch einigermaßen normal lassen / soso das war also freundlich bitten mit der 45iger hinterm rücken oder wie? –istnureinefragekeinekritikodersonichtsernsteshalt- ;-)

**Alex Black5:** wie wäre es wenn du die gnadenlose wahrheit schreibst –natürlichnurdiepositivensachen- ;-)

**Alex42ander:** ich werde mein bestes versuchen es spannend zu lassen

**rudi: **shiko taucht noch mal auf versprochen / hermine will ihre aufgaben immer 100 tig erledigen egal welche und ron darf halt mitmachen

**

* * *

19. Kapitel: Kleine Brüder, großer Freunde**

Sie sog scharf die Luft ein und sah ihn mit einem nachdenklichen Gesichtausdruck an. „Du weißt wie sie funktionieren, du beherrscht sie sogar – stimmt's? Natürlich – Mad-Eye und Shacklebolt", sprach sie weiter. Harry nickte nur, er wusste, es hatte keinen Zweck zu lügen, er hatte unbedacht auf Hermine reagiert und sie hatte ihn sofort durchschaut.

„Wie, was, Unverzeihliche?", fragte Ron und schaute beide an, als würden sie von einem anderen Planeten stammen.

„Ron, Hermine das darf keiner wissen – ist das klar?" Er sprach wieder mit seiner nachdrücklichsten Stimme. „Ja, Mad-Eye und Shacklebolt haben sie mir gezeigt und erklärt." Ron klappte der Mund auf und Hermine sah in mit einer Mischung aus Mitleid und Entsetzen an.

„Ich will aber nicht weiter darüber sprechen", sagte er scharf und seinen beiden Gegenüber begannen zu nickten.

„Nun ja, das war der erste Teil der Runen", begann Hermine etwas zaghaft, „hat jemand Interesse, zu erfahren, wie sie entstanden sind?"

Ron schaute immer noch geplättet und nickte nur und Harry sah Hermine ungläubig an. „Wie, du kannst das so schnell übersetzen?"

„Das sind die einfachen Runen, sozusagen die Grundform, die ist einfach", sagte sie und machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung.

„Einfach? Ich habe drei Stunden für die zwei Seiten gebraucht", sagte Harry entsetzt und Hermine lächelte ihn mitleidig an.

„Nun, wollt ihr es wissen?", fragte sie scheinheilig nach.

„Ja, schieß endlich los", forderte Ron, der seine Stimme wiederhatte.

Hermine übersetzte zu Harrys Überraschung die Runen fast fließend. Sie erzählte den beiden, dass Salazar Slytherin den Cruciatus-Fluch entwickelt hatte, weil er am meisten Hass auf seinen Umwelt hegte und er der Meinung war, er könne so jeden Menschen gefügig machen.

Godric Gryffindor hatte den Imperius-Fluch entwickelt, da seine Willestärke enorm war und er Menschen Schmerz nur zufügen wollte, wenn es nicht anders ging. Er war der Meinung, dass man so Menschen besser leiten konnte.

Rowena Rawenclaw und Helga Huffelpuff hatten zusammen den Avada Kedavra geschaffen – eigentlich hatten beide einen sehr starken Schock- bzw. Schlaffluch entwickelt, doch durch das Vermischen der beiden Flüche war der Todesfluch entstanden.

„Mehr steht hier nicht", sagte Hermine, als sie mit ihrer Erzählung zuende war und alle Zettel, die Harry übertragen hatte, durchgeblättert hatte.

„Wow, die Unverzeihlichen stammen von den Gründern; wer hätte das gedacht?", wunderte sich Ron.

„Ich frage mich zwar, was Gryffindor unter Leiten verstanden hat, aber es war auf jeden Fall interessanter als der Liebesroman vom letzten Mal", meinte Harry zu den beiden anderen.

„Harry, wir müssen deine Aufzeichnungen vernichten, vor allem den Teil mit der Funktionsbeschreibung – nicht, dass jemand sie hier erlernen kann oder sowas", drängte ihn Hermine etwas ängstlich.

Harry überlegte, sie hatte Recht; wenn zum Beispiel Susan solche Unterlagen bekommen würde, oder einer, der genauso dachte, wäre das fatal. „Wir werden sie am besten gleich wieder verbrennen", beschloss Harry ruhig, nahm sie Hermine ab und verbrannte sie sofort.

„Wie hast du dir das mit…Grawp gedacht, Harry?", fragte Ron etwas bedrückt.

„Keine Ahnung" – er sah beide an – „ich dachte, wir gehen am Samstag nach dem Mittagessen in den Verbotenen Wald und suchen ihn", sagte er etwas nervös, seine Gegenüber sahen nicht so recht begeistert aus. „Wir tarnen uns und gehen dorthin, wo er letztes Jahr war, als uns Hagrid hingeführt hatte, mehr können wir eh nicht machen."

„Wir passen nicht mehr unter den Umhang", sagte Ron.

„Wir benutzen den Desillusionierungszauber, der Umhang würde im Wald mehr stören als helfen", entschied Harry. Alle sahen sich bedrückt an und Harry wusste, dass die beiden so wie auch er, lieber im Schloss geblieben wären.

Beim Frühstück am Morgen bekam Harry ein Päckchen von einer unbekannten Eule überbracht. Als er den Absender las, musste er lächeln, er öffnete den Umschlag, in dem sich ein weiterer befand, und begann zu lesen:

_Moin Manipulierer,_

_in der Schachtel ist Ersatz für das Verbrauchte (es sind die, die nicht stinken), wir haben was in dem Buch gelesen, was uns vielleicht helfen könnte. Gib den anderen Umschlag Nesthäkchen, die soll den Inhalt befolgen. Wenn es dir gefällt, melde dich bei uns._

_Die Manipulierten._

_PS: Mit deinem Blech sind wir nicht wirklich weiter._

Harry steckte das Päckchen in seine Tasche und gab den Umschlag mit der Bitte, die Anweisungen zu befolgen, an Ginny weiter. Sie wickelte den ersten Umschlag aus, las die Anweisungen und schaute verwundert zu Harry.

_»Was soll das hier«_

_»Einen Vorführung, ich weiß es auch nicht.«_

Sie las beide Pergamente und gab eins an Ron, dieser hatte sich das Ganze schon verwundert angeschaut, nahm aber ohne weitere Worte das Pergament, las es durch, runzelte die Stirn und gab es Harry. Als Harry die Nachricht berührte, verbrannte das Pergament sofort. Harry zog erschreckt seine Hand zurück.

„Hermine kannst du das hier mal kurz lesen?", fragte Ginny.

Hermine wollte gerade das Pergament greifen doch Ginny zog es zurück. „Nein, ohne es zu berühren." Hermine stutze kurz, sah auf den Zettel und schaute Ginny an. „Was soll ich lesen?"

Ron schaute über ihre Schulter und las: „Gib das zweite Pergament Ron und lass Hermine dieses Pergament lesen, ohne dass sie es berührt." Hermine griff nach dem Pergament und als sie es berühren wollte, verbrannte auch dieses.

Alle sahen verwundert zu Harry „Was war das jetzt schon wieder, Harry?", wollte Ron wissen.

„Ich glaube", Harry strahlte, „dass wir gerade unser Informationsproblem gelöst haben."

Hermine reagierte wieder am schnellsten. „Du meinst, wir können so im _Regulat_ Post verschicken?", flüsterte sie.

„Ich hoffe, ich muss das aber noch genauer überprüfen", antwortete er.

_»Schöne Grüße an die nicht vorhandenen Mitglieder des Regulats Fred und George.«_

_»Wie kommst du auf so was«_

Ginny verdrehte die Augen _»Ich sage es keinem, in Ordnung«_

_»Was immer du meinst, ich danke dir.«_

Den Rest des Tages bereitete Harry sich auf seinen Besuch bei Snape vor, er sortierte wichtige Ereignisse sofort weg und übte seinen Schutzschilde. Er hatte sich überlegt, weiter so zu tun, als ob er Okklumentik nicht beherrschen würde, vielleicht konnte er so Informationen über Snape oder Voldemort bekommen.

Harry hatte einige Erinnerungen, die Snape kannte, nach vorne gelegt, sodass er diese und nicht mehr sehen konnte. Um acht klopfte er an die Tür zu Snapes Kerker. Ohne auf ein „Herein" zu warten betrat er den Raum.

„Potter, habe ich ihnen erlaubt, meinen Raum zu betreten?", kam es dann auch gleich von Snape.

„Nein, Sir" – Harry schaute ihn an, er war wieder dabei das Denkarium zu füllen – „Aber ich dachte, es wäre merkwürdig wenn ich zu lange vor ihrer Tür herumlungere."

„Potter, jeder in der Schule kennt sie. Alle werden denken, dass sie wieder nachsitzen müssen oder Nachhilfe brauchen", sagte er mit sarkastischem Unterton in der Stimme. „Ich hoffe, sie haben auch etwas Sinnvolles in ihren Ferien getan und nicht nur ‚herumgelungert'."

„Leeren sie ihren Geist", herrschte Snape Harry nun gereizt an. Sie stellten sich wieder in ihre Ausgangsposition. „Auf drei, Potter. Eins, zwei, drei…" Harry sah, wie Snape seinen Zauberstab hob und „Legilimens!" rief.

Dudley und seinen Bande jagten ihn über den Schulhof … Ripper verfolgte ihn … er saß auf einen Baum … die verwundete Tonks auf ihrem Stuhl. Harry gab diese Gedanken bewusst frei. Er konnte sogar Snape klar und deutlich vor sich sehen und lies sich auf den Boden des Kerkers fallen.

„Erbärmlich, Potter, ich hatte gehofft, sie hätten mehr Verstand, um den Ernst der Lage zu begreifen", er sah ihn scharf an, „aber nein, unser aller Held musste sonnenbaden."

Harry sah ihn nur gleichgültig an und versuchte erst gar nicht zu antworten oder zu reagieren, den er wusste, Snape wollte ihn nur provozieren.

„Noch einmal, Potter, aber strengen sie sich mehr an." Er lächelte Harry höhnisch an.

Harry täuschte an diesem Abend seinen Sturz noch mehrere Male vor und langsam gingen ihm die Erinnerungen aus.

„Potter, sind sie so unfähig, einfache Anweisungen zu befolgen? Sie sollen ihren Geist leeren und versuchen gegen den Fluch anzukämpfen!", sagte Snape scharf. „Das reicht für heute und üben sie endlich, oder der Dunkle Lord wird seinen Spaß mit ihnen haben." Harry nickte nur und verließ den Kerker.

_Das hat ja besser geklappt, als gehofft – noch ein, zwei Mal diese Show und ich kann versuchen, bei ihm einzudringen_, dachte er sich und ging zum Astronomieturm, er wollte noch zu den Zwillingen.

Über den üblichen Weg – Portschlüssel und apparieren – gelang er zum Laden der Zwillinge, die noch in der Winkelgasse waren.

„Ah, unser Manipulierer gibt sich die ehre", begrüßte ihn Fred.

„Fred, lass das, ich manipuliere doch niemanden", antwortete Harry etwas gereizt.

„Ne, schon klar, Harry", kam es von George, „aber lass uns unseren Spaß – wann haben wir schon mal welchen?" Beide sahen ihn scheinheilig an.

„Also gut, wie ging das mit den Briefen und wie können wir das nutzen?" Harry sah die beiden neugierig an.

„Die Vorführung war einfach", erklärte Fred, „es war ein einfacher Blutzauber, von Weasley geschrieben und nur ein Weasley kann es anfassen oder lesen." George grinste.

„Beim _Regulat_ müssen alle eine Art magische Markierung bekommen, damit wir die Briefe verschlüsseln können", ergänzte George.

„Magische Markierung? Sowas wie das dunkle Mal der Todesser?", fragte Harry entsetzt und sah die beiden nervös an.

„Der Mann ist gut, George." – „Machen wir ihn zu unserem Anführer, Fred." Beide grinsten nun diabolisch.

„Du kannst dem Mal einen andere Form geben; es muss auch nicht auf dem Arm sein, irgendwo auf dem Körper reicht aus", beruhigte ihn Fred.

„Was, wieso ich, muss ich das Mal den anderen verpassen?" Beide nickten.

„Zu der Platzierung: Bei den Jungs wüsste ich nicht wohin", meinte George träumerisch lächelnd, „aber bei den Mädchen könnte ich dir einen Tipp geben." Auch Fred grinste jetzt.

„Super, danke, George." Harry sah ihn interessiert an. „Das kann ich ja gleich bei Alicia und Angelina testen", fuhr er sarkastisch fort.

„Wage es bloß nicht.", erwiderte Fred, grinste ihn aber an. „War nur ein Motivationsversuch meines kleinen Bruders."

„Ich werden das bei denen auf Hogwarts ansprechen, fragt ihr die anderen vier?" Beide nickten und gaben ihm die Anweisungen, wie er das Mal mit seiner magischen Markierung anbringen konnte, mit welchem Teil der Formel er das Aussehen verändern konnte und wie der Brief dann verzaubert werden musste.

Wobei er es sofort bei den beiden ausprobieren sollte. Beide wollten es auf dem Oberarm, wo jeweils schon eine Tätowierung war – bei Fred stand „George" und bei George stand „Fred" auf dem Arm geschrieben.

„Der Typ hat uns verwechselt", meinte Fred trocken.

Er sollte jeweils das _R_ in den Namen als magische Markierung benutzen.

„Habt ihr seit den Flugblättern was von Percy gehört?", fragte Harry, als er fertig war und sie es getestet hatten.

„Ja, er war kurz bei Alicia, im Ministerium herrscht Chaos, da jeder weiß wie die Flugblätter verteilt wurden und eigentlich nur Fudge das Passwort kennen sollte", berichtete Fred. „Er sagte ihr, dass ihn offenbar keiner gesehen hat und bis jetzt auch keiner auf die Idee gekommen zu sein scheint, er wüsste etwas." Harry nickte und lächelte.

„Die Reaktionen in der Winkelgasse sind eigentlich nicht zu merken, keiner sagt was und man hört nur Leute hinter vorgehaltener Hand darüber reden", fügte George hinzu.

„Und der Tagesprophet tut so, als wäre nichts passiert", sagte Fred. „Aber das weißt du sicherlich selber."

„Ich glaube, wir müssen dort etwas nachhaken", er sah beide nachdenklich an, „irgendwie müssen wir den Tagespropheten dazu bringen, objektiver zu berichten."

„Falls du wieder einen Flugblattaktion planst, ich glaube nicht dass wir den Kamin noch mal benutzen können", bremste Fred seinen Eifer.

„Ich schätze wenn du dem Propheten einen Stange Geld zahlst, für einen Werbeseite oder so was, würden sie sogar etwas über das _Regulat_ schreiben", meinte George. „Allerdings müsste man da sicherlich einige Tricks anwenden, damit sie den Druck nicht stoppen", sagte er noch nachdenklich.

„Ihr könntet noch einen Kleinigkeit erledigen, ich meine alle" – er sah sie kurz an, er wollte jetzt nicht weiter über eventuelle Flugblätter nachdenken – „In Little Hangleton könntet ihr mal ein Haus überwachen, oben auf dem Hügel beim Friedhof, aber nur aus der Ferne, ist das klar?"

„Wieso, wer wohnt denn dort?", fragten beide interessiert.

„Das ist das Haus der Familie Riddle und, wer weiß, vielleicht wohnt jemand dort", sagte er ruhig.

„Warum nur aus der Ferne?", fragte Fred neugierig.

„Ich will nicht, dass wir auffallen, vielleicht benutzt Voldemort das Haus noch, außerdem kennt Dumbledore es auch und der Orden überwacht es vielleicht", meinte Harry zu den beiden.

„Das heißt, wir sollen schauen, ob Leute vom Orden oder Todesser dort auftauchen?", fragte Fred nach.

„Die Ordensmitglieder sind mir eigentlich egal", meinte Harry, „mich würden die Todesser viel mehr interessieren."

„Gut wir werden uns was einfallen lassen, damit wir nicht auffallen", versprach George, „und trotzdem alles überwachen können".

„Eins noch: Eure Schwester hat mitbekommen, dass ihr dabei seid; ich wollte ohnehin bei nächsten treffen bekannt geben, dass ihr dabei seid, fragt ihr Lee, Alicia und Angelina, ob ich ihre Namen nennen darf?"

„Wir fragen sie, unsere kannst du nennen", versicherten ihm beide. „Werbung ist wichtig in unserem Geschäft."

Den Rest der Woche brachte Harry schnell hinter sich, zwar belegte die anderen Kurse immer Schüler aus allen Häusern, aber die Slytherins verhielten sich ruhig und Harry wollte ja auch was für seinen Ruf tun, zumal seinen Durchsage nicht den gewünschten erfolg gehabt hatte, denn viele der jüngeren Schüler beäugten ihn immer noch sehr ängstlich.

Seine beiden neuen Fächer waren wirklich mehr für Hermine, aber da er gerade alte Runen für sein Buch brauchte und auch bei Aritmantik das Gefühl hatte, es könnte sich als nützlich erweisen, passte er im Unterricht gut auf, zumal er feststelle, dass er weniger abgelenkt war, da nur wenige Gryffindors, aber vor allen nicht Ron und Hermine, da waren.

So machte er sich am Donnerstagvormittag zusammen mir Seamus und Hermine auf zu Zaubertränke. Sie kamen gerade im Kerker an, als auch schon Snape die Tür öffnete. Alle Gryffindors setzen sich in die letzte Reihe.

„Sie haben sich entschieden, weiter die Künste des Brauen zu erlernen", fing Snape mit seiner öligen Stimme an, „und sie werden erkennen, dass sie sich nun, da es um ihre UTZ geht, erheblich bessern müssen" – er starrte Harry an – „ich werde keinen Pfusch oder Ausreden dulden, wer den Notenschnitt des Kurses versaut, der fliegt raus." Er lächelte Harry gehässig an.

Harry lächelte freundlich zurück, sah Malfoy und Zabini die ihn breit grinsend beobachteten und fragte sich gerade: _Ob Snape wohl seinen Unterricht Jahr für Jahr gleich aufzieht oder ob er etwas ändert?_

„Mister Potter, wofür benötigen sie Mondsteinpulver beim Trunk des Friedens?"

Hermines Hand schoss in die Höhe und Malfoys Lächeln wurde noch breiter, doch Harry antwortete gelassen: „Man benötigt es, damit der Nieswurzsirup seine volle Wirkung entfalten kann." Hermine sah ihn überrascht und Malfoy grinsen ließ etwas nach.

„Wieso dauert die Zubereitung des Vielsaft-Trankes fast einen Monat?", fragte Snape nun und seinen Lippen kräuselten sich.

Wieder schnellte Hermines Hand nach oben. „Da die Florfliegen 21 Tage schmoren müssen, Professor", antwortete Harry. _Die gleichen Fragen wie bei Cho,_ dachte er nur.

„Welche besondere Zutat benötigt man für den Krafttrunk?", wollte Snape nun wissen und hatte ein teuflisches Lächeln aufgesetzt. Diesmal blieb selbst Hermines Hand unten

_Werwolfshaar, bloß wenn ich dir das sage, bin ich reif,_ dachte Harry und sagte stattdessen: „Da dieser Trank ist meines Wissens nicht unterrichtet wurde—"

„Fünf Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor, Mister Potter", fuhr Snape über seine Antwort, „wegen ungebührlichem Verhalten gegenüber einer Lehrkraft." Er blickte Harry scharf an, dieser merkte, wie seinen Wut anfing, sich zu steigern und kämpfte dagegen an. Hermine und Seamus sahen empört zu Snape, sagten aber kein Wort.

„Also, beginnen sie mit dem Trunk der Friedens", fing Snape gehässig grinsend wieder an.

Den Rest der Stunde überstand Harry dann fast ohne Probleme – Gryffindor wurden nur zwanzig Punkte wegen erneutem ungebührlichen Verhalten von Harry abgezogen, als er als erster seinen Zaubertrank abgeben wollte.

Er, Ron und Hermine saßen an diesem Samstag beim Mittag und sprachen kein Wort, die Stimmung war nicht sonderlich gut, da sie nach dem Essen schließlich Hagrids kleinen Bruder suchen wollten. Harry war in dieser Woche jeden Tag bei Hagrid gewesen, aber dessen Zustand hatte sich nicht geändert und so mussten die drei wohl oder übel ihr Versprechen vom letzten Jahr einlösen.

„Wollen wir?", fragte er die beiden etwas nervös.

Da die beiden offenbar nicht reden konnten, nickten sie nur und folgten Harry am See entlang zum Verbotenen Wald. In einer versteckten Ecke beim See desillusionierten sich alle und sie betraten den Wald.

Das Tarnen hatte zwar den Vorteil, dass man sie nicht sehen konnte, aber sie konnten sich selber auch nicht sehen. Hermine griff sich nach einer Zeit einen langen Ast, verzauberte diesen und alle drei fassten an – Harry vorne, dann Hermine und hinten Ron. Harry kam sich wie im Kindergarten vor, da fehlte nur noch der Aufpasser.

Harry zuckte zusammen, da er eben eine Stimme gehört hatte, und blieb stehen. Hermine, die das nicht mitbekommen konnte, rannte in ihn rein.

„Mann, warum bleibst du stehen?", fauchte Ron los, der in Hermine gelaufen war.

„Psst, da ist wer … kommt, leise …" Harry zog beide dorthin, von wo er meinte, die Stimme gehört zu haben.

Sie kamen zu einer Lichtung, auf der fünf Personen standen – zwei mit Hogwartsroben und drei Todesser.

„Montague hast, du das verstanden?", kam es von einer Frauenstimme, die Harry sofort als die Bellatrix Lestranges erkannte. „Ihr macht nichts, außer Mitglieder aus allen Häusern zu suchen, klar?

„Ja", antwortete der Angesprochene knapp.

„Zabini, der Dunkle Lord ist erfreut, dass du beitreten willst—" Die fünf schauten sich hektisch um, als Fußgetrampel zu hören war. „Weg hier, zurück in die Schule." Die beiden Angesprochenen rannten auf Hermine, Ron und Harry zu, während die Todesser mit mehreren _Plopps!_ verschwanden. Die beiden Schüler waren gerade im Wald neben dem Trio verschwunden, als eine Gruppe von Zentauren die Lichtung betrat.

„Sie sind weg, Bane", sagte einer von ihnen. Bane schaute sich um, nickte dann und alle verschwanden wieder in den Wald.

„Puh", kam es von Hermine, während Harry sich langsam wieder entspannte, „das mit dem verboten müsste Dumbledore noch mal genauer erklären", setzte sie sarkastisch nach.

„Ganz schön was los hier, oder?", bemerkte Ron.

„Aber auch interessant, findet ihr nicht", fragte Harry. „Los, weiter, ich will wieder im Schloss sein, bevor es dunkel ist." Auch wenn er es nicht sehen konnte, nickten seine beiden Freunde.

Harry ging weiter dorthin, wohin er auch zusammen mit Hermine und Hagrid gegangen war, und stimmte sich zwischendurch immer wieder mit Hermine ab, da er sich nicht ganz sicher war. Bis Plötzlich—

KRACH!

Einige Vögel flogen aufgebracht davon. Die drei zuckten zusammen und Harry ging weiter auf die Geräuschquelle zu. Nach kurzer Zeit sahen sie ihn dann auch Grawp, den kleinen Bruder von Hagrid, wie er gerade versuchte, einen zehn Meter hohen Baum zu entwurzeln.

„Wow", entwich es Ron und Hermine, die sich jetzt an Ron klammerte, stöhnte auf.

Grawp holte tief durch die Nase Luft und wandte sich den Dreien zu. „Hagger?"

Harry nahm seinen ganzen Mut zusammen und rief dann laut: „Nein, Hagger ist nicht hier, wir sind, es Harry und" – er stockte kurz – „Hermy."

„Wo Hagger?", kam es von dem Riesen der sich suchend nach den Dreien umschaute.

„Er ist kurz weg und bat uns, mit dir zu Reden", rief Harry weiter.

„Hermy da?"

„Ja … Grawp, ich bin auch da", quiekte sie kurz und versteckte sich mit Ron hinter einem Baum.

„Hari wo?", fragte Grawp.

Harry überlegte kurz, nahm dann den Zauber von sich, wobei er versuchte, den Zauberstab zu verstecken, damit Grawp nicht dachte er wolle ihn angreifen oder sowas. „Hier, Grawp."

„Harry, nicht", hörte er noch, als er aus seiner Deckung hinter einem Baum vortrat. Er hatte seinen Zauberstab hinter dem Rücken und war bereit, sofort in Deckung zu springen, falls Grawp sich schneller näherte

Grawp beugt sich zu Harry vor, kniff seinen Augen zusammen, wohl um ihn besser zusehen, und sagte dann: „Hari sehr klein."

„Ich bin ein Mensch die sind alle so", sagte Harry etwas verunsichert; hätte wer anderes Harry klein genannt, wäre er sauer geworden, aber hier lächelte er nur verkrampft

„Grawp Hunger", sagte der Riese und entfernte sich schnell von Harry; die drei hätten keine Chance gehabt, ihm zu folgen, selbst wenn sie gewollt hätten.

„Das war er also, Hagrids kleiner Bruder", sagte Ron und pfiff kurz, während Harry sich wieder desillusionierte.

„Immerhin etwas", sagte Harry mit zittriger Stimme.

„Was meinst du?", kam es von Ron nachdenklich.

„Grawp hat Hunger und hat uns nicht angegriffen also stehen wir wohl nicht auf seinem Speisplan", erläuterte Harry.

„Los, zurück zu Schloss, aber schnell", kam es von Hermine. Sie fassten alle nach dem Stock, was etwas dauerte, da Harry sich von den beiden entfernt hatte, und machten anschließend sich schleunigst auf den Weg zurück ins Schloss.

„Geschafft", sagte Ron erleichtert, als sie sich vor dem Kamin im Gemeinschaftraum niederließen. „Zumindest für diese Woche", nahm ihm Harry den Wind aus den Segeln.

„Was?", keuchten Ron und Hermine.

„Du willst wieder in den Wald zu den Todesser, den Zentauren und Grawp?", fragte Hermine ängstlich.

„Versprochen, oder?", antwortete Harry mit einen Gesichtsausdruck, der sagte, er wäre lieber woanders. „Vielleicht geht es Hagrid ja bis dahin besser." Die anderen nickten.

„Das mit Montague und Zabini ist aber wenigstens was interessantes", sagte Hermine kleinlaut und die beiden Jungs nickten wieder.

„Das bereden wir morgen bei unserer ersten Treffen", entschied Harry.

Hermine sah zwar so aus, als wolle sie es noch am selben Tag diskutieren, meinte dann aber, sie würde duschen gehen und dann schlafen – der Spaziergang war einfach zu viel gewesen.

Ron brabbelte etwas von Quidditch und verschwand im Jungenschlafsaal. Harry kam das ganz recht, denn er wollte noch zu Yoji und so brauchte er keine Ausreden für die zwei erfinden. Er ging zum Astronomieturm und benutze seinen Portschlüssel.

Er trainierte wieder mit Yoji _Shurikenjutsu_ Wurfklingen und _Yarijutsu_ Speer, wobei ihm das werfen der Wurfsterne viel Spaß machte, auch wenn er noch nicht so treffsicher war. Yoji sprach ihn kurz auf die Begegnung in London an, wobei er meinte, Harry hätte ruhig kämpfen können, denn sein Gegner sei nur ein Großmaul, aber sein Verhalten sei sehr geschickt gewesen, denn so wusste weiterhin niemand, wie gut er wirklich ist.

Harry machte sich per Portschlüssel auf den Heimweg. Er kam wieder auf dem Astronomieturm an und erschrak sich, denn dort war noch jemand.

**

* * *

Wie immer hier unten links für die Reviews –gelle-**


	20. Erste Treffen

Moin,

danke an alle Reviewer und macht schön weiter so -), ich weiß es ist schwer aber ihr schafft das ;-). ich frage mich warum keiner gefragt hat ob das nicht snape oder filch sind, bin ich so leicht zu durchschauen?

an alle **Schwarzleser** so ein Review tut nicht weh, wirklich

**SteffiMGN:** ich glaub ich wird alt was ist denn eine schickung

**milva:** allerdings ist harry größer als napoleon / harry ist ein gryffindor er wird das mit den Ball mütig über sich ergehen lassen allerdings wohl mit den gleichen begeisterung wie wir ;-)

**Alex Black5:** welche fragen habe ich denn nicht beantwortet/ und die chaps werden wieder länger glaube ich

**Lara-Lynx:** ich schreibe doch schnell aber lösche noch viel schneller deshalb erst jetzt das neue / ich gefalle mir so wie ich bin verhexen nicht gewünscht, gebraucht, gewollt, erbeten ;-)

Mein haus ist verzaubert unortbar und der filiuszauber wird bald ausgesprochen ;-))

**laser-jet:** so sollte sie auch wirken ;-) aber ob sie welche / einen bekommt glaube ich ehr nicht

**Rudi:** die gefahr besteht aber keiner weiß von den zeichen und es ist hoffe ich besser versteckt

möge die show beginnen

* * *

**20. Kapitel: Erste Treffen**

„Harry, wo kommst du denn her?"

„He, Susan, wie geht's? Was treibst du hier oben?", fragte er zurück.

„Versuch nicht abzulenken, Harry", verlangte sie nun etwas eindringlicher.

„Erledigungen", sagte er, wusste aber gleich, dass er mit dieser Aussage nicht durchkommen würde.

„Harry, sag mir bitte nicht, dass du etwas ohne mich unternimmst." Sie sah Harry enttäuscht an und wirkte, als hätte man ihr die letzte Chance genommen.

„Nein, Susan, ich war nur Informationen besorgen", sagte er eindringlich.

„Harry, bitte, lass mich dir bei Aktionen helfen, in welche Weise auch immer." Sie sah ihn immer noch verzweifelt an.

„Susan, das ist nicht der richtige Weg." – „Harry, ich will keine Ratschläge", sie funkelte ihn böse an, „ich will meine Rache für Justin."

„Meinst du, das hätte er gewollt?" – „Keine Ahnung, aber sie haben ihn getötet und was-weiß-ich-alles, sie dürfen damit nicht durchkommen!" Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen.

„Susan", er schluckte kurz und entschied sich dann für die halbe Wahrheit, „es sah nicht so aus, als hätte man ihn oder seine Eltern gefoltert."

Sie sah ihn entgeistert an. „Du … du warst da? Du hast ihn gesehen?" – „Als sie ihn aus dem Haus brachten", antwortete er knapp. Sie nickte und Tränen liefen ihr jetzt über das Gesicht.

Harry ging auf sie zu und nahm sie in den Arm. „Bitte, Harry", schluchzte sie, „lass mich helfen, nicht nur hier in Hogwarts."

„Susan", er drückte sie etwas von sich, „falls, und ich sage falls, ich irgendwelche Aktionen planen sollte, kannst du nur unter drei Bedingungen mitmachen."

Sie wischte energisch ihre Tränen weg. „Was muss ich tun?"

„Ersten musst du in die Quidditchmannschaft – für Außenaktionen brauchen wir einen Besen und so sollte es nicht auffallen, wenn du einen bekommst" – sie schluckte, nickte aber – „zweitens redest du mit Neville über das Thema Rache, aber erst nach unserem morgigen Treffen" – Harry hoffte, _dass er der bessere Gesprächspartner für das Thema ist als ich _– „drittens unternimmst du keinen Aktionen, die ich nicht befohlen habe – nichts, nicht mal atmen, du machst das, was ich sage." Die letzte Bedingung sagte er mit nachdrücklicher Stimme, in die er versucht hatte, all seine Macht zu legen.

Susan sah ihn auch etwas verunsichert an. „Kein Problem", sagte sie, „danke, Harry." Sie drehte sich weg und schaute zum See hinüber.

„Susan, morgen werde ich kurz über alles reden, was seit letztem Sommer geschehen ist" – er schluckte kurz – „auch über Justin. Geht das in Ordnung?"

Susan nickte nur, schaute ihn aber nicht weiter an.

* * *

Harry saß seit einer guten halben Stunde im Raum der Wünsche und versuchte, sich eine Rede zusammenzubasteln. Das Gespräch mit Susan und die erneuten Überfälle von Todessern – dazu hatte es an diesem Morgen einen kleinen Bericht im Tagespropheten gegeben – hatten seine Vorstellung der Aufgaben des Regulats verändert. Er hatte alle für fünfzehn Uhr bestellt – bis auf Neville, der etwas früher erscheinen sollte. 

„Harry, bin ich der erste?" Neville betrat den Raum.

„Ja, ich wollte noch kurz was mit dir besprechen, bevor die anderen kommen", sagte Harry etwas nervös.

„Was kann ich für dich tun?", fragte er neugierig.

„Also, Neville" – er blickte ihn leicht nervös an – „Susan Bones will gegen die Todesser kämpfen – sie würde sie wegen Justin am liebsten alle umbringen" – Neville nickte, als würde er verstehen, was in ihr vorging – „ich habe ihr gesagt, sie müsse einige Bedingungen erfüllen, falls wir sowas je machen sollten."

„Und, willst du sowas je machen?", fragte Neville neugierig nach.

Harry stutze: _Nicht er auch noch! – _„Hat dir das Ministerium nicht gereicht?", fragte er deshalb scharf.

„Nein, Harry, hat es nicht" – Neville wurde rosa, sprach aber gleich weiter – „ich schätze, Susan will Rache, ich glaube, auch du willst Rache und ich will ebenfalls meine Rache aber was hat die Geschichte mit Susan mit mir zu tun?"

_Woher hat er bloß all das Selbstvertrauen? – _„Neville, ich habe ihr gesagt, sie solle mit dir über das Thema Rache reden" – er stockte kurz und mustere Neville, dieser reagierte aber nicht – „ich habe das Gefühl, die Rache frisst sie auf und das können wir nicht brauchen." _Ob es einen gute Idee war, die beiden zusammenzubringen?_, fragte sich Harry.

„Du hast Angst, dass sie was Unüberlegtes macht" – Harry schaute ihn an – „ich weiß nicht, ob ich ihr helfen kann, Harry", sagte Neville nun nachdenklich.

„Du trägst das ganze viel länger mit dir rum als irgendein anderer, Neville. Bitte, rede mit ihr." Harry hoffte, dass er ihren Elan etwas bremsen oder wenigstens lenken können würde.

„Was waren die anderen Auflagen für Susan?", fragte Neville neugierig.

Harry verdrehte innerlich die Augen. „Sie braucht einen Besen, also muss sie in die Quidditchmannschaft. – Und keine Aktionen ohne mein Einverständnis." Harry sah ihn nachdenklich an.

„In Ordnung, ich rede mit ihr, aber wie gesagt weiß ich nicht, ob es helfen wird" – er schluckte kurz – „zumal ich der Meinung bin, dass sie Recht hat – wir müssen mehr machen, als den nächsten Angriff abzuwehren."

Harry wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als auch schon die anderen den Raum betraten. Die meistens stutzten kurz, da Harry nicht den üblichen Raum erschaffen hatte, sondern einen, in dem nur ein großer Tisch stand, an den sich alle setzen sollten.

Als der Letzte sich gesetzt hatte, begann Harry zu sprechen. „Hallo, das ist das erste Treffen und ich wollte heute erstmal einige Dinge vorab klären, bevor wir anfangen zu üben etc." Er sah in erwartungsvolle Gesichter.

„Ich habe euch allen angedeutet, was ich vorhabe – Überwachung der Todesser-Anwärter auf Hogwarts etc. –, aber die Ereignisse in den letzten Tagen haben aufgezeigt, dass das wohl nicht reichen wird." Hermine und Ron schauten überrascht und die anderen warteten wohl auf weitere erklärende Angaben.

„Für euch ändert sich nichts" – Susan schaute enttäuscht, sagte aber nichts – „ich möchte nur, dass ihr wisst, dass es außerhalb von Hogwarts noch sieben Mitglieder gibt."

„Wer ist es?" – „Kann man denen denn trauen?", kam es aus der Runde und ein Getuschel setzte ein.

„Sie haben die gleichen Unterschrift geleistet wir ihr, einige waren in der DA, andere haben sich mein Vertrauen erworben", erklärte Harry ruhig.

„Also sind Fred, George, Lee, Alicia und Angelina auch mit dabei?", fragte Katie.

„Ja, Katie, sind sie." – _Man, gut, dass heute die Eule von Fred gekommen ist_, dachte Harry. „Diese sieben sind verantwortlich für die Flugblätter und ihre Verteilung sowie für Überwachungsmaßnahmen außerhalb Hogwarts'", sprach Harry weiter.

„Was für auswärtige Überwachungen?", fragte Hermine mit einer Mischung aus Neugier und Überraschung.

„Ich erzähle euch erst, was vom letzten Sommer an bis zu heutigen Tag geschehen ist und anschließend sage ich, was ich von euch bzw. den Externen erwarte." Harry begann vom Ausflug ins Ministerium zu erzählen, wegen Sirius musste er weiter ausholen, da einige bei dessen Tod gelächelt hatten. So wussten nun auch alle automatisch über Wurmschwanz bescheid.

Er erzählte von den Überfällen auf sich, erwähnte aber nicht, dass er einen der Todesser getötet hatte, den Überfall auf Cho schilderte er gerade, als Hermine ihn unterbrach.

„Du sagtest gerade, du hättest sieben Todesser gezählt, im Propheten war aber nur von vieren die Rede", warf sie stirnrunzelnd ein.

„Stimmt, Hermine, ist mir gar nicht aufgefallen", sagte er nachdenklich. „Das sollten wir von den Externen prüfen lassen", sagte er weiter. „Die drei, die entkommen sind, waren Goyle sen. und zwei, von denen ich nur die Vornamen weiß, Stan und Gordon", berichtete er weiter.

Den Überfall auf Justin erwähnte er nur kurz, um Susan zu schonen. Der Überfall auf den Hogwarts-Express war allen bekannt, er gab ihnen nur noch einmal die abgewandelte Version, die Dumbledore kannte.

„Wieso hast du Dumbledore nicht von uns erzählt? Traust du ihm nicht?", fragte Anthony Goldstein.

Harry überlegte kurz. „Ich wollte uns schützen, ich weiß nicht, wie er reagieren würde, wenn er erfährt, dass wir jetzt hinter anderen herspionieren" – er sah in die Runde – „und wir alle wissen, dass die Lehrer da oft anders denken als wir." Die meisten nickten.

Harry berichtete nun noch vom belauschten Gespräch in Verbotenen Wald, erwähnt aber nicht, weshalb sie dort gewesen waren.

Er sah, nun, da er geendet hatte, in entsetzte oder verängstigte, aber auch in ernste und entschlossene Gesichter. „So, für euch habe ich folgendes geplant: Überwachung von Montague und Zabini sowie eurer Häuser – da ich glaube, dass unser neuer Lehrer für VGDDK seinen Job versteht, werde ich euch hauptsächlich in Tarnzaubern und dem Patronus unterrichten sowie bei Fragen aus dem Unterricht zur Seite stehen – und ihr sollt noch Informationen für weitere Flugblätter, zum Beispiel über Todesser oder das Ministerium, besorgen." Er schaute kurz, ob es Einwände gab.

„Die externen werden das alte Riddle-Haus überwachen und die Flugblätter verteilen, da wir dafür sorgen müssen, dass das Regulat auch außerhalb Hogwarts' aktiv ist – sonst werden wir schneller erkannt als uns lieb ist." Er hatte die ganze Zeit mit all seiner Überzeugung und Kraft versucht, seinen Standpunkt zu erläutern und schaute nun in die Runde; zu seiner Überraschung schien keiner Einwände oder Äshnliches zu haben – selbst Hermine nickte.

„Und wie willst du jetzt genau vorgehen?", fragte Ernie.

„Ich möchte eine Art Rat bilden, bestehend aus je einem Mitglied pro Haus, einem Verbindungsmann und natürlich mir für kurzfristige Treffen – wenn wir uns alle öfters treffen, fällt es sonst sicherlich auf – , der Rest bleibt wie im letzten Jahr, ich werde versuchen, euch einmal die Woche zu trainieren, bis sich etwas anderes ergibt."

„Wer soll in diesen Rat?", fragte Cho.

„Die Vertreter der Häuser macht bitte unter euch aus, für den Verbindungsmann bzw. die Verbindungsfrau würde ich Ginny vorschlagen, aber ihr könnt auch andere Vorschläge machen, allerdings wäre es gut, wenn ich heute die Namen bekommen würde."

„Ginny hört sich gut an", erklang Lunas träumerische Stimme und allgemeines zustimmendes Nicken folgte.

„In Ordnung. Ginny, bist du einverstanden?", fragte Harry.

Sie lächelte etwas verlegen und stammelte kurz: „Ja."

„Ich würde sagen, es sollte auch ein Stellvertreter festgehalten werden, falls der Vorstand nicht kann oder Ähnliches", warf Hermine nachdenklich in die Runde.

„Stimmt, Hermine", sagte Harry, der sich wunderte, dass das alles so glattlief. „Also klärt das unter euch." Ein Stühlerücken begann, damit die einzelnen Häuser sich beraten konnten.

„Ich mache den Vorstand und Hannah ist Stellvertreter für Huffelpuff", sagte Susan nach kurzer Zeit.

„Bei Ravenclaw ist Cho der Vorstand und ich der Stellvertreter", meldete Michael Corner.

„Ron mach den Stellvertreter und ich den Vorstand bei Gryffindor", verkündete Hermine.

„Viel Spaß mit den Mädels", kam es von Seamus, woraufhin er sich schneidende Blicke von den Genannten einfing, die anderen aber grinsten.

Harry grinste auch kurz. „Eins habe ich noch: Wir haben einen Möglichkeit gefunden, Nachrichte zu übermitteln, ohne dass diese von dritten gelesen werden können, allerdings muss ich euch dann ein Mal verpassen." Nun sah er sie etwas verlegen an.

„Wie, ein Mal? Sowas wie bei den Todessern?", fragte Dean.

„So ähnlich", antwortete Harry, „nur sind Ort und Aussehen des Mals euch überlassen. Ich werde keinen dazu zwingen, es könnte allerdings unsere Kommunikation untereinander erheblich vereinfachen. Fred und George haben ihr Mal in Form eines Rs in einer vorhandenen Tätowierung versteckt", erklärte er noch.

„In Ordnung, ich möchte eins", meldete sich Ginny sofort.

_»Danke.«_

_»Kein Thema.«_

„Also wer einverstanden ist, kommt nach vorne." Alle bildeten eine Schlange, um sich ein Zeichen verpassen zu lassen.

„Harry, könnten wir einen Sichtschutz aufbauen?", fragte Padma etwas verlegen. Harry sah sie groß an, nickte aber.

Sie hatte eine Tätowierung unterhalb ihrer Hüfte und wollte das Zeichen dort haben. Harry wurde leicht rosa als sie ihre Hose öffnete, tat es aber wie gewünscht. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass so viele eine Tätowierung hatten – zwar nicht alle an ähnlichen Stellen wie Padma, aber trotzdem …

Cho konnte sich den Kommentar _„du hast es vergeigt_" nicht verkneifen, als sie sein Gesicht sah, nachdem er ihr das Mal auf eine ihrer Pobacken gsetzt hatte.

Die meisten ohne Tätowierung wollten ihr kleines R dann aber doch lieber etwas unterhalb des Knöchels haben – dort, dachten sie sich, würde es kaum jemandem auffallen. Anschließend zeigte er allen, wie sie ihre Briefe zu verzaubern hatten, damit der Schutz auch wirkte.

„Jetzt können wir im Unterricht ungestört Briefe schreiben", frohlockte Lavender. Einige in ihren Umkreis lächelten, doch Hermine verdrehte die Augen.

„So, ich glaube das wäre alles für heute. Schaut euch in euren Häuser um und behaltet Montague und Zabini im Auge. Ich werde den Termin für das nächste Training auf dem üblichen Weg bekannt geben", sagte Harry noch.

Alle steuert langsam zum Ausgang, bis auf Ron und Hermine, die zu Harry gingen. Harry sah noch, dass Susan zielstrebig auf Neville zusteuerte und die beiden in ein Gespräch vertieft den Raum verließen.

„Harry, das war beeindruckend", sagte Hermine und Ron nickte.

„Was meinst du?", fragte er etwas überrascht zurück.

„Deine Rede, vor allem aber die Macht, die du ausgestrahlt hast, als du deinen Pläne erklärt hast", sagte Ron.

„Was für eine Macht?", fragte Harry nun erstaunt.

„Ich kann es auch nicht erklären", erwiderte Hermine, „aber du hast den Eindruck vermittelt, dass alles nur so laufen kann und das es auch richtig so ist."

„Verstehe ich nicht, Hermine", sagte Harry ehrlich, „ich habe nur gesagt, was ich vorhabe und was meine fester Wille ist … ich muss aber zugeben, dass ich mich gewundert habe, als es keine Einsprüche gab."

„Wie gesagt, Alter, du hast etwas ausgestrahlt, das jedem klargemacht hat: Das ist der Weg", meinte Ron, „aber du hättest uns auch sagen können, dass Fred und George mit von der Partie sind."

„Die beiden haben mir heute Morgen erst die Erlaubnis gegeben", sagte Harry entschuldigend.

„Und wer sind die anderen, Harry", fragte Hermine neugierig.

„Die beiden haben mich gebeten, es nicht zu verraten, also drängt mich nicht, in Ordnung?" Hermine und Ron nickten.

Alle Drei machten sich auf in zur Großen Halle, denn es war mittlerweile Abendbrotzeit. Seine Ansprache hatte erheblich mehr Zeit in Anspruch genommen als er gedacht hatte. Er betrat die Große Halle ein paar Schritte hinter Ron und Hermine und steuerte gerade auf den Gryffindortisch zu als er von Nott angerempelt wurde.

„Komm Morgen nach dem Unterricht in die Bibliothek", flüstere er und war auch schon wieder verschwunden.

Harry ging weiter als wäre nichts gewesen. War Nott tatsächlich eine Möglichkeit, um an Informationen über die Slytherins zu kommen? Hatte er einen Spitzel im Slytherin, in dem Haus, in dem die Mehrheit der zukünftigen Todesser war?

_»Danke für die Verbindungsfrau«_, wurde er von Ginny aus seinen Gedanken gerissen als er den Gryffindortisch erreichte.

_»Du warst die beste Wahl, da du schon immer mit allen Häusern Kontakte hattest, deshalb fällst du am wenigsten auf.«_

Sie nickte ihm zu. »_Was soll ich jetzt machen?«_

_»Lass uns nachher darüber reden.«_

Es dauerte einige Zeit, bis er und Ginny im Gemeinschaftsraum eine Ecke gefunden hatten, in der sie ungestört reden konnten.

„Wie der Name schon sagt, sollst du dich um die Verbindungen zwischen den Häusern kümmern. Täte ich das, fiele es sofort auf und mein Ruf ist immer noch nicht so viel besser geworden." Er lächelte schief.

„Du meinst, ich soll aufpassen, dass Streitigkeiten zwischen den Häusern nicht das Regulat stören?" fragte sie nach.

Harry nickte. „Zum einen das und du sollst auch aufpassen, ob Mitglieder sich übergangen fühlen oder ihr Verhalten gegenüber der Gruppe ändern."

„Was meinst du jetzt?" Sie sah ihn nachdenklich an.

„Persönliche Streitigkeiten, Beziehungen, verletzter Stolz usw. Ich kriege sowas vielleicht nicht mit und schon haben wir einen zweiten Wurmschwanz."

„Ich soll also auf innere Streitigkeiten achten, welche auch immer?", fragte sie nach.

„Genau", Harry lächelte sie an, „und meinst du, das ist ein Problem?"

„Ich habe in den Streitigkeiten nie ein Problem gesehen, aber du hast wohl Recht, wir müssen so etwas schon beobachten." Sie grinste ihn nun breit an. „Hast du ein Problem mit Michael?"

„Nein", antwortete Harry prompt und bestimmt, Ginny sah ihn kurz in die Augen, nickte dann und ging zu Dean davon.

* * *

In den ersten Stunden des Tages, VGDDK, stellte Harry fest, was er noch unterrichten musste – den Imperius-Fluch zu brechen. Keiner seiner Klassenkameraden konnte sich ihm widersetzen und nur sehr vereinzelt konnte man sehen, dass gegen ihn angekämpft wurde. Der Professor sagte ihnen zudem noch, dass es nur einen Auffrischung des Gelernten war und dass sie es nicht weiter üben würden. Damit machte Harry sich einen Vermerk, er musste das Regulat trainieren, gegen Godrics Fluch zu bestehen oder zumindest stärker dagegen anzukämpfen. 

Der Verwandlungsunterricht machte Harry immer mehr Spaß, seit er Malfoy verwandelt hatte, stellten die Aufgaben von Professor McGonagall wenig Probleme dar. Er hatte aber auch das Gefühl, sie würde ihn mehr beobachten als früher.

Bei Professor Flitwick lernten sie, wie man den Verscheuchezauber so modifizierte, dass man Gegenstände zu Personen senden konnte. Es sorgte für eine heilloses durcheinander, da die Gegenstände kreuz und quer durchs Zimmer versandt wurden.

Neville fiel wieder in alte Gewohnheiten zurück, als er Professor Flitwick zu Seamus versandt. Der Professor war wider Erwarten begeistert, dass Neville sogar so große Objekte zielgenau versenden konnte.

Am Ende der Stunde bat Professor Flitwick Neville und Harry, noch auf ein Wort dazubleiben. Ron und Hermine sahen ihn fragend an, er zuckte aber nur mit den Schultern, um ihnen zu bedeuten, dass er auch nicht wusste, was der Professor wollte.

„Mr. Longbottom, Mr. Potter, Professor Dumbledore bat mich, ihre Urlaubslehrgänge offiziell zu prüfen." Beide sahen sich verwundert an. „Ihre Fähigkeiten zu apparieren werden am kommenden Sonnabend von mir um fünfzehn Uhr überprüft und damit vom Ministerium anerkannt." Beide nickten und verließen den Raum.

„Du kannst apparieren?", fragte Harry Neville erstaunt.

„Professor Marchbanks – du weißt schon, die Freundin meiner Oma – hat es mir beigebracht. Oma hat sie darum gebeten", erklärte Neville.

„Und, hast du dich zersplintert?", fragte Harry mehr aus Spaß denn aus ernsthaftem Interesse.

„Am Anfang ein, zwei Mal", erwiderte Neville etwas verlegen und Harry schaute ihn erschrocken an.

„Und du hast weitergemacht?", fragte er überrascht.

„Einerseits musste ich, kennst Oma doch, anderseits war es nicht schlimm, Professor Marchbanks sprach nur kurz den Disapparier-Fluch und ich war wieder ganz", antwortete er gelassen.

„Wer hat es dir beigebracht?", fragte Neville, der wohl auch von seinen Erinnerungen loskommen wollte, nun.

„Mad-Eye Moody", sagte Harry geistesabwesend, er hatte immer noch Unbehagen wegen des Zersplinterns.

„Mad-Eye" – Neville sog scharf Luft ein – „na, da war Marchbanks sicherlich die freundlichere Alternative." Er schaute Harry kurz an und berichtete dann, „Susan ist wie ein Bullterrier, der Blut geleckt hat."

„Äh, was?" Harry wurde aus seinen Überlegungen gerissen, in denen seine Füße und Hände sich an entgegengesetzten Enden des Raumes befanden.

„Sie hat einen Tunnelblick, wenn du sie nicht irgendwie beschäftigen kannst, wird sie früher oder später auf Montague oder Zabini losgehen", prophezeite Neville nun ernst.

„So schlimm?" – er sah Neville nachdenklich an – „du hast keinen Ratschlag für sie oder Ähnliches?", hakte er nach.

„Wenn ich ehrlich bin, habe ich seit dem Ausbruch von Bellatrix Lestrange aus Askaban ähnliche Gedanken" – er sah kurz nachdenklich aus dem Fenster – „und ihr Angriff auf meine Eltern ist sechzehn Jahre her." Neville schluckte. Harry hatte nie mit Neville so über das Ganze geredet.

„Und was schlägst du jetzt vor?", fragte Harry, ohne eigentlich eine Antwort zu erwarten.

„Gib ihr kleine Aufträge" – Neville sah Harry nun wieder an – „spiel auf Zeit, denn eine andere Wahl wirst du nicht haben. Oma sagt immer, die Zeit heilt alle Wunden und ich muss ihr Recht geben."

„Kleine Aufträge?" Er sah Neville nachdenklich an. „Aufträge fallen mir keine ein, aber …"

„Aber was, Harry?", fragte Neville neugierig.

„Ich müsste ihr eine weitere Auflage machen, sie müsste etwas lernen, das einige Zeit in Anspruch nimmt", überlegte Harry laut.

„Am längsten hat bei mir das apparieren gedauert", meinte Neville gedankenverloren.

„Du hast Recht, Neville, apparieren! Falls wir je etwas außerhalb Hogwarts machen, ist apparieren mehr als nur hilfreich, stimmt's?", sagte Harry begeistert.

„Harry, wenn du sie eine unlösbare Aufgaben stellst, hilft das auch nicht", warf Neville verlegen ein.

„Wieso unlösbar? Du kannst apparieren, ich kann apparieren, also kann sie es auch lernen", ließ sich Harry nicht beirren.

„Wir sollen es ihr beibringen?", fragte Neville entsetzt.

„Ich habe schon genug Probleme", sagte Harry nachdenklich. „Verdammt, das habe ich vergessen!" Er schlug sich mit der Hand auf die Strin und rannte Richtung Gryffindorturm, einen ihm verwirrt nachschauenden Neville zurücklassend.

Ihm war gerade eingefallen, dass Nott ihn in der Bibliothek erwartete. Er rannte in den Jungenschlafsaal, warf sich seinen Umhang über, griff die Karte des Rumtreibers und ging dann zur Bibliothek. Dort angekommen sah er, dass Nott an einem Tisch saß und ein Buch las. Ein Blick auf seine Karte verriet ihm, dass Zabini auch in der Bibliothek war; der Rest der Todesseranwärter weilte nicht im Umkreis der Bibliothek: Montague befand sich mit Malfoy im Aufenthaltsraum der Slytherins und Crabbe und Goyle saßen in der großen Halle vermutlich immer noch beim Essen.

Harry schlich, immer noch getarnt, zu Nott. „Komm in die Abteilung für Kräuter", flüsterte er und ging voran. Die Abteilung war in der hinteren Ecke und Harry hatte gesehen, dass dort momentan niemand war. Außerdem hatte Zabini in die Nähe von Nott Platz genommen.

Nott kam kurze Zeit später nach. „Was willst du, Nott?", flüsterte Harry. Er versuchte seinen Stimme so neutral wie möglich zu halten, denn einerseits wollte er den Slytherin nicht vergraulen und sich anderseits auch nicht anmerken lassen, wie gut er ihn für das Regulat gebrauchen könnte.

Nott sah sich verwirrt um. „Ich stehe hier, hinten in der Ecke", sagte Harry ruhig. Als Nott näher kam, zog Harry seinen Zauberstab und er zuckte zurück und schaute nervös auf die Stelle, an der er Harry vermutete. „Bleib ruhig, Nott, ich will nur einen Schweigezauber über uns legen." Nott lächelte ihm erleichtert an.

„Danke noch mal für deinen Nachricht, aber was willst du?", fragte Harry nun eindringlicher und warf immer wieder Blicke auf die Karte, um nicht überrascht zu werden.

Nott, der sich jetzt wohl daran gewöhnt hatte, mit einem unsichtbaren Harry zu reden, ging die Regale endlang und tat so, als suche er ein Buch, dann begann er zu sprechen. „Also … nun du weißt sicherlich, dass mein ...Vater ein Todesser ist?" Harry schwieg, denn er hatte die Ahnung, dass er sein Gegenüber nun erstmal reden lassen musste.

**vergesst nicht den lieblingsbutton von jeden autor unten links**


	21. Spitzel

Moin,

und wieder nerve ich mit einem chap, aber trotzdem wäre ich über eure reviews wie immer sehr begeistert, desto viel desto freu viel –gelle-.

an alle **Schwarzleser** so ein Review tut nicht weh, wirklich und so ein einfaches hübsch reicht ja auch schon

**Alex Black5:** ich fand ator aber nicht schlecht vrgesst war aber auch nicht übel und dann das ganze in einen satz bitter

**SteffiMGN:** ich hoffe das war schnell genug und du hast keine schickung bekommen ;-)

**milva:** der andere kleine der mir eingefallen war, war noch eine nummer schlimmer / naja vielleicht kommt harry ja unfallfrei durch den ball zu gönnen wäre es ihm doch oder, oder nicht / mit nott kannst du gleich lesen mal sehen ob es gefällt / wie darf ich nicht mehr rocken ;-)

**Rudi:** bezüglich der fehler ist mein harry wirklich umsichtiger mal sehen ob es hilft

**pekinese05:** schön ein neuer leser / ich versuche einmal die woche ein neues chap zu bringen –schnellgenug/ schaue wir mal wenn er abbekommt dauert aber noch eineweile / ich hoffe es sind keine nüsse drin sonst wird es nicht mehr viele chaps geben ;-)

**Tiberitus:** ich freu mich schon aufs nächste review

nun möge das gesülze enden und die story beginnen viel spaß –hoffeich-

**

* * *

21. Kapitel: Spitzel**

„Und … nun ja … ich denke da anders" – er sah kurz zu Harry hinüber – „Ich will nicht einer von denen werden", flüsterte er nun, „und im Unterschied zu Draco war ich froh, dass mein Dad in den Sommerferien weg war."

Zu Harrys Überraschung lächelte Nott, bevor er weitersprach: „So hatte ich Ruhe vor den Todessern und brauchte mich ihnen nicht anzuschließen, wie es mein Vater es im letzten Jahr verlangt hatte." Er machte eine Pause.

„Und was kann ich für dich tun?", fragte Harry neugierig.

„Ich habe dich beobachtet, bis auf Draco und Konsorten" – Nott sprach nun ruhiger, er hatte seinen Nervosität wohl verdrängt – „bist du den Slytherins gegenüber neutral und ich weiß, du bist kein Freund vom Dunklen Lord" – Harry schnaubte kurz – „deshalb glaube ich, dass man dir vertrauen kann."

„Wofür brauchst du mein Vertrauen?", fragte Harry.

„Ich hänge oft mit Montague und Zabini rum, wie du sicherlich gesehen hast" – er verdrehte kurz die Augen – „die beiden sind momentan sowas wie die Anführer der Todesser auf Hogwarts, da Malfoy und auch ich über die Ferien ins Abseits gestellt worden sind" – er schaute kurz in die andere Richtung, als er ein Geräusch vernahm, sprach dann aber weiter – „ich würde dir alle Informationen zukommen lassen, die ich von den beiden erfahren würde."

„Wieso willst du das machen? Und warum kommst du damit zu mir und gehst nicht zu einem der Fachlehrer oder Dumbledore?", frage Harry aufgeregt nach.

„Vielleicht noch zu Snape, der selber was mit den Dunklen Lord zu tun hat?", fragte Nott nach.

„Wie meinst du das?" Harry tat, als wäre er überrascht, das zu hören.

„Mein Vater ließ seinen Namen mehrmals in Verbindung mit dem Dunklen Lord fallen", erklärte Nott, „und Dumbledore traue ich nicht – der würde mich nicht ernstnehmen oder sogar Snape was erzählen", erklärte er weiter.

„Ich kann dir doch auch nicht weiterhelfen, oder dich sogar schützen", gab Harry offen zu.

„Ich hätte mich auch an diese neue Gruppe, das Regulat gewandtaber ich wusste nicht wie und nachdem die auf den Bahnhof aufgetaucht sind, habe ich mir gedacht, ich kann auch gleich mit dir reden" – er blickte zu Harry – „da du sie zu kennen scheinst."

Harry schluckte kurz trocken. Nott hatte ihn und wusste von mindestens ihm als Regulatsmitglied; Harry musste sich und die anderen schützen. „Angenommen, du hast Recht, wieso sollte ich dir trauen? Wieso willst du das überhaupt machen?" Harry machte eine kurze Pause. „Du würdest sterben, wenn jemand deinen Verrat bemerken würde, ist es nicht so?"

Nott nickte, Harry konnte kurz die Angst in seinen Augen erkennen, bevor er begann zu antworten: „Ich weiß nicht ob du es verstehst, aber die Familie Nott ist eine angesehen Familie und nur mein Vater hat ihren Namen bis jetzt beschmutzt" – den letzten Teil spuckte er förmlich aus – „und da wir nicht so vermögend wie die Malfoys sind, können wir uns nicht freikaufen."

„Du meinst also, dass ihr, wenn Voldemort gewinnt" – Nott zuckte bei der Nennung des Namens zusammen – „durch deinen Vater und, wenn er verliert, durch dich die Gewinner seid?", unterbrach ihn Harry scharf.

„So kann man es auch sehen, aber ich stehe nicht aufseiten des Dunklen Lords und würde es lieber sehen, dass er verliert", sagte Nott ruhig.

„Und das soll ich dir jetzt glauben?" Harrys Gefühl sagte ihm, dass er die Wahrheit sagte, aber war das genug?

„Ich habe dir schon gezeigt, dass ich euch helfen kann und will" – er schaute wieder die Regale entlang – „aber wenn du mir nicht glaubst, wüsste ich nicht, wie ich das ändern könnte", sagte er nachdenklich.

Harry fiel etwas ein: „Ich schon!" Er schaute auf die Karte, um zu sehen, wo die anderen Slytherins waren. „Allerdings bedeutet das Schmerzen für dich, da ich den _Veritas-_Spruch auf dich anwenden müsste" – er machte einen Pause – „und wenn mir deine Antworten gefallen, müsste du noch einen magisch bindenden Vertrag unterzeichnen."

Nott sah ihn überrascht an, Harry konnte sehen, wie er nachdachte. „Was für einen Vertrag?"

„Einen, der bei dir Schmerzen und Gedächtnisverlust hervorruft, solltest du jemals versuchen, mich zu verraten", sagte Harry in gefährlichem Tonfall.

Nott schaute nun ängstlich, Harry konnte förmlich sehen, wie dieser das Für und Wider abwägte. „Ich mache es", sagte er schließlich nach einer längeren Pause.

„Schön", sagte Harry, zog ruckartig seinen Zauberstab vor und sprach:

„_Veritas!_"

Nott weitete überrascht seine Augen, verdrehte sie aber, nachdem der Fluch ihn getroffen hatte. „Wieso willst du Voldemort verraten?", fragte Harry.

„Um meinen Freund Frank zu rächen und meine Familie zu schützen. Da der Lord dich immer noch nicht töten konnte, glaube ich, dass durch dich schaffen zu können", antwortete Nott.

Harry war von dieser Antwort überrascht, machte dann aber weiter. „Hat dir jemand den Auftrag dazu gegeben, den Verräter zu spielen?"

„Nein", sagte Nott sofort.

„Sollst du mich, die Regulatsmitglieder oder andere Schüler für den Dunklen Lord ausspionieren?"

„Montague und Zabini haben gesagt, man solle Harry Potter im Auge behalten", antworte Nott nun mit schmerzverzerrter Stimme.

„Hast du dich deswegen mit mir hier getroffen?"

„Nein." Harry sah, dass es Nott einige Schmerzen bereitete, den Fluch zu ertragen und brach ihn ab.

Nott fiel auf seine Kniee und musste sich mit den Händen abstützen, um nicht der Länge nach aufzuschlagen. Harry stütze ihn kurz, ließ ihn aber sofort wieder los, sobald er wieder stehen konnte.

„Mit deinen Antworten kann ich leben", sagte Harry etwas verlegen. Er war sich sicher, dass Nott nicht unter seinem Fluch lügen konnte und sein Gefühl hatte ihm ja schon eher gesagt, dass er die Wahrheit gesprochen hatte. „Wenn du noch willst, kannst du hier unterschreiben." Harry hielt die Liste des Regulats in seine Richtung, ohne dass Nott etwas lesen konnte.

Ein etwas mitgenommener und verwirrter Nott starte ihn an, nickte kurz und nahm die Feder, die ihm scheinbar aus dem nichts gereicht wurde. Nachdem er unterschrieben hatte, stutze er kurz, sah zu Harry und begann leise zu flüstern:„Da … Da steht _Regulat_! Bist du dort tatsächlich Mitglied?"

Harry nickte und als ihm einfiel, dass Nott das wohl kaum sehen konnte, antwortete er mit „Ja", steckte die Liste wieder weg, nahm die letzte Galeone, die er noch hatte und gab sie Nott.

Dieser sah in verwundert an und fragte: „Wofür ist das jetzt, Potter?"

„Damit kannst du mich rufen." Er zeigte ihm kurz den Zauberspruch und erklärte dann ruhig: „Es ist unauffälliger als das Anrempeln in der großen Halle. Wenn du Informationen oder Probleme hast, ruf mich und ich versuche dann, dich innerhalb von zehn bis fünfzehn Minuten dort zu treffen, wo du gerade bist."

Nott sah ihn nachdenklich an. „Woher willst du wissen, wo ich bin?"

„Ich weiß es einfach, wo du dich in Hogwarts aufhältst, in Ordnung?" Harry grinste über das Gesicht, das Nott jetzt machte. „Du solltest jetzt lieber gehen, Nott." Er machte einen kurze Pause, murmelte: „Danke für deine Hilfe", klopfte ihm auf die Schulter und sah, wie er kurz lächelte und dann zu seinem Platz ging, jedoch nicht, ohne ein Buch mitzunehmen. _Wow, er denkt wirklich mit!_, dachte Harry und machte sich auf zu Gryffindorturm.

Dort angekommen nahm er sich wieder Salazars Buch vor, übertrug einige Runen und machte es sich im Gemeinschaftsraum gemütlich.

„Wo musstest du vorhin so schnell hin, Harry?" Neville war zu ihm getreten.

„Ich hatte noch einen wichtige Besprechung" – nun flüsterte er – „für das Regulat." Er sah Neville entschuldigend an.

Dieser nickte und setzte sich zu Harry. „Die Sache mit Susan war nur ein Scherz von dir, oder?", fragte Neville mit Unbehagen in der Stimme.

„Eigentlich nicht", gestand Harry offen, „wir beide können es, du weißt sogar, wie man beim Zersplintern verfahren muss und es bringt uns Zeit."

„Harry, ich war zersplintert, aber … ich weiß nicht …", fing Neville an.

„Sie muss erstmal klein anfangen, ich musste zuerst Gegenstände bewegen können", sagte Harry nachdenklich und Neville nickte kurz.

„Aber wo willst du es üben? In Hogwarts kann man nicht apparieren, wie du dank Hermine sicherlich weißt", sagte Neville nachdenklich.

„Da hast du recht, das Problem müssen wir zuerst lösen", stimmte Harry zu.

„Neville, hier steckst du also!" Hermine, Ron, Ginny und Dean kamen durch das Portraitloch geklettert und Hermine hatte Neville angesprochen. „Warum warst du nicht bei unserer Besprechung zu Halloween?"

„Oh … Entschuldige, Hermine." Neville lief dunkelrot an. „Das hab ich total vergessen", ärgerte er sich und schlug sich mit der Hand auf die Stirn.

Hermine winkte ab. „Hauptsache, du bist beim nächsten Mal da", sagte sie und setzte sich Harry gegenüber. Sie schaute kurz auf die Runen und funkelte ihn warnend an.

Neville nickte kurz und ging zusammen mit Dean in den Jugendschlafsaal, während Ron sich zu Harry und Hermine setze und Ginny mit ihren Freundinnen in eine Ecke verschwand.

„Harry, du solltest doch die Runen verschwinden lassen", ermahnte ihn Hermine verärgert.

„Wieso?", fragte Harry überrascht. „Das sind neue und ich wollte gerade anfangen, sie zu übersetzen, als Neville und kurze Zeit später auch ihr kamt."

Hermine nahm seinen Unterlagen, runzelte kurz die Stirn, sah sich dann im Gemeinschaftraum um und begann: „Entschuldige, Harry, sah für mich so aus wie die vom letzten Mal" – sie schaute ihm kurz in die Augen – „es dreht sich ja auch um das gleiche Thema, oder?"

„Hermine, willst du's uns erzählen oder uns weiter auf die Folter spannen?", fragte Ron genervt. Sie funkelte ihn böse an, doch bevor sie reagieren konnte, hatte er ihr einen Kuss aufgedrückt und lächelte breit. „Du hast die Besprechung doch schon durch deine ewiges Nachfragen in die Länge gezogen", beschwerte er sich weiter.

„Das musste doch alles auch geklärt werden!", antwortete sie missmutig.

„Können wir jetzt", Harry sah beide an, „oder braucht ihr beide noch etwas Zeit für euch?" Er grinste sie diabolisch an.

Ron zuckte mit den Schultern und Hermine winkte ab. „Also, wenn ich mich nicht täusche, geht es wieder um die Unverzeihlichen", führte sie aus.

„Salazar schreibt hier, dass er den Imperius-Fluch von Godric selber brechen konnte, aber einige seiner _Bekannten_ damit Probleme hatten und er so geforscht hat, wie er den Fluch brechen und vor allem erkennen kann." Sie sah kurz zu den beiden, die nun wieder an ihren Lippen hingen. „Hier steht, dass er einen Trank hergestellt hat, mit dem er Auren erkennen konnte."

„Wie, Auren?", fragte Harry nach.

„Jeder Mensch besitzt einen Aura", erklärte nun Ron, was Harry noch dämlicher dreinblicken ließ. „Sie soll von uns abstrahlen oder so was", erklärte er nicht gerade ausgiebig weiter.

Hermine nickte. „Genau. Salazar hat nun diesen Trank entwickelt und konnte dadurch erkennen, ob sein Gesprächspartner seinen eigenen Willen hatte oder nicht. Hast du schon Rezepte oder sowas in dem Buch gefunden, Harry?"

„Ja, habe ich gesehen, aber noch nicht weiter beachtet", erwiderte dieser nachdenklich.

„Sollten wir noch machen, oder?", fragte Ron nach.

„Auf jeden Fall, ihr habt doch heute gesehen, wie wenig die anderen und ihr" – Harry sah sie entschuldigend an – „gegen den Fluch ankommt."

„Nun hier steht weiter", begann Hermine von neuem, „dass man unter Einwirkung der Dämpfe des Trankes erkennen kann, ob jemand unter dem Fluch steht oder je diesen Fluch angewandt hat" – sie sah Harry nachdenklich an, sprach dann aber weiter – „wenn einer unter dem Fluch steht, ist seine Aura rot, wenn er ihn schon benutzt hat, grün und wenn alles in Ordnung ist, weiß."

„Und wie kann man ihn von außen brechen?", wollte Ron nun wissen.

Hermine schluckte schwer: „Er schreibt, es gäbe mehrere Möglichkeiten: Einmal den Zauberer dazu bringen, den Fluch aufzuheben, oder zu töten – natürlich den, der den Fluch gesprochen hat", sagte sie noch erklärend, da Ron und Harry sie verwirrt anschauten, „oder man spricht nur den Cruciatus-Fluch auf das Opfer, bis sich die Aura änderte." Sie schüttelte sich angewidert.

„‚_Nur'_?", kam es höhnisch von Ron und Harry nickte.

„Er schreibt außerdem, dass er den Todesfluch überwinden konnte", fuhr Hermine fort.

„Was?", riefen die beiden aus, sahen sich aber gleich verlegen um.

„Ja", betsätigtee Hermine, „er schreibt, dass er einige alte Blutrituale und Zauber durchgeführt hatte, damit er und seine Erben nicht durch diesen Fluch sterben können."

Harry zog scharf Luft ein während Ron erkannte: „Das erklärt, warum er wieder da ist."

„Genau, Voldemort ist ja sein Erbe", stimmte Harry zu, „deshalb hat er überlebt." _Also muss ich mir was anderes einfallen lassen_, sagte er zu sich selbst.

„Er schreibt noch", begann Hermine wieder, „dass es Godric während eines Duells gelungen ist, den Cruciatus-Fluch zu brechen, aber sonst steht hier nichts, was uns von Nutzen sein könnte", meinte sie ruhig und gab Harry die Pergamente wieder.

„Ich sollte wohl nach dem Rezept für den Aurentrank suchen", meinte Harry nachdenklich.

„Schon", begann Hermine zögerlich, „nur solltest du nicht im Raum sein, schließlich hast du ihn schon benutzt."

Harry nickte, sagte dann aber: „Das können wir den Regulatsmitgliedernzumuten." Er hielt kurz inne, um zu überlegen. „Ich habe eh vor, sie zu trainieren", meinte er weiter.

Ron nickte nachdenklich, während ihn Hermine erschrocken ansah. „Du willst uns unter den Imperius-Fluch stellen, Harry?", flüsterte sie ängstlich.

Dieser nickte. „Aber nur, wenn ihr nichts dagegen habt", fügte er noch erklärend hinzu.

„Harry dafür kannst du nach Askaban kommen!", sagte Hermine nun eindringlicher.

„Ich sagte doch, nur, wenn ihr es zulasst, und es ist zu eurem Schutz", sagte Harry entschuldigend, „außerdem wird das Regulat nichts verraten."

„Ich find das richtig, Hermine", sagte Ron, sah aber auch ängstlich aus. „Das ist ein Risiko für uns alle, wenn jemand unter dem Fluch steht."

„Harry, such lieber nach dem Rezept für den Trank", sagte Hermine, „das kann nicht nur uns helfen."

„Du hast Recht, Hermine. Stand da, wie er den Trank genannt hat oder so?", fragte Harry nach, doch Hermine schüttelte dem Kopf. „Na dann suche ich mal danach, viel Spaß noch ihr beiden", meinte er und setzte sich in den Gang zum Schlafsaal, um das Rezept zu suchen.

Der nächste Schultag verlief ohne Zwischenfälle und Harry bereite sich wieder auf seine Stunde bei Snape vor. Während er sich in die Kerker aufmachte, setzte sich der Großteil der anderen Gryffindors in Richtung Quidditchfeld in Bewegung, da heute Abend ja die Auswahlspiele stattfinden sollten.

Weil Harry deswegen eh schlecht gelaunt war, freute er sich nicht gerade auf den Unterricht bei Snape. Als er den Kerker betrat, war dieser wieder dabei, seine Gedanken im Denkarium zu verstauen. _Wieso macht er das, wenn er doch so ein Meister in Okklumentik ist,_ fragte sich Harry gerade, als Snape schon zu sprechen begann.

„So, Potter, sehen wir mal, ob Sie geübt haben oder ob Ihr Stolz und Ihre Arroganz Sie wieder davon abgehalten haben, etwas sinnvolles zu tun." Er sah Harry abschätzig an.

_Es reicht heute nicht,_ dachte sich Harry. „Einen kleinen Moment noch, Sir", meinte Harry und begann seinen Ablage zu ändern.

„Potter, was soll das" – er lächelte ihn gehässig an – „glauben Sie, es würde einen Unterschied machen, ob ich mir Zeit lasse oder nicht? Ihrer Leistungen in Okklumentik werden nur noch von Ihrem Können in Zaubertränke unterboten, also stellen Sie sich auf!", verlangte Snape abfällig.

Harry hatte nicht zugehört; er hatte seinen Gedanken neu geordnet und schaute nun zu seinem Professor, der schon in Ausgangstellung war. _Schauen wir mal, was du dazu sagst, Snape_, dachte er sich und stellte sich ihm gegenüber auf.

Kaum stand Harry und hob seinen Zauberstab, als er auch schon Snape zaubern hörte: „_Legilimens!_"

Und Harry ließ seinen Gedanken frei von Sanpe _absaugen:_ Snape mit zerfleischtem Bein im Lehrerzimmer, Harry mit knochenlosem Arm im Krankenflügel, Snape mit Kleid und Handtasche, Harry in der ersten Zaubertränke-Stunde, ein heulender Junge sah seinen Eltern beim Streiten zu, Harry wurde von Dudley und seiner Gang gejagt …

Harry schaute zu Snape, dieser stand wie immer vor ihm, doch diesmal schaute er leicht verwirrt; merkte er etwas?

Ein blasser Junge auf seinem Bett schoss mit seinem Zauberstab auf Fliegen an der Decke, Harry in seinem Schrank unter der Treppe, Snape kopfüber auf dem Gelände von Hogwarts …

Harry zielte mit seinen Zauberstab. „_Legilimens!_"

Ein kleiner Junge unterhielt sich im Zug mit einem Mädchen, ein blasser Jungen ging Hand in Hand mit dem gleichen Mädchen spazieren, ein Todesser beugte sich über das gefolterte und tote Mädchen, ein Totesser ging auf ein Haus—

„Potter! Lassen sie das!", schrie Snape, der auf seinem Stuhl saß und gegen den Fluch von Harry ankämpfte.

„Potter, was haben Sie jetzt schon wieder gemacht?", fragte Snape gefährlich.

„Ich habe nur den gleichen Fluch angewandt wie Sie, Sir", gab Harry gelassen Auskunft.

Snape rieb sich seine Stirn, seine Augen waren zu kleinen Schlitzen verengt und funkelten böse. „Potter, Sie hatte offenbar wieder mehr Glück als Verstand", sprach er nun gehässig weiter, „es ist gefährlich, wenn so unfähige Zauberer wie Sie diesen Fluch einsetzen!"

Harry hatte schon gedacht, dass Snape ihn nun angreifen würde, aber anscheinend wollte dieser so tun, als hätte Harry nichts Wichtiges gesehen und Harry war das so auch ganz recht.

„Potter, auf drei! Eins, zwei, drei … _Legilimens!_", rief Snape.

Harry war zu verwirrt – er hatte, nachdem er in Snapes Geist gewesen war, seine _Käseglocke_ aktiviert, er hätte seine Gedanken auch nicht so schnell wieder sortieren können – , sodass er nur noch versuchte, Snape aus seinem Kopf herauszuhalten.

Er merkte, dass jemand mit aller Macht an seiner Glocke arbeitete und hatte zeitweise das Gefühl, es sogar körperlich zu spüren, trotzdem versuchte er, diesem Druck standzuhalten. Als er merkte, dass seine Verteidigung schwächer wurde, hob er seinen Zauberstab und sprach:

„C_ontegospruta!_"

Diesmal kamen keine Gedanken von Snape, sondern Snape wurde durch Harrys Schutzhülle und den dadurch entstandenen Druck durch den Kerker geschleudert. Snape sah Harry verwundert an, hatte sich aber sofort wieder in Griff.

„Potter, was war das für ein Schildzauber?", fragte er nach als er seine Robe wieder richtete.

„Das war der C_ontegospruta-_Zauber, Sir", erwiderte Harry ruhig.

„Gut das reicht für heute; es scheint ja fast, als wären Sie doch nicht so unfähig wie in Zaubertränke", sagte Snape und wies Harry mit einer Handbewegung an, zu gehen. Harry machte sich sofort auf den Weg aus den Kerkern, er wollte Snape heute nicht weiter reizen. Als er die Tür schloss und sich umdrehte, blickte er in grüne Augen.

„Kann ich jetzt durch, oder was?", fauchte die Besitzerin der Augen ihn an.

Er machte einen Schritt zur Seite, grüßte freundlich und ging Richtung Gryffindorturm. _Warum treffe ich sie in letzter Zeit so oft? Oder fällt sie mir erst jetzt auf?_, fragte er sich in Gedanken.

„Harry" – er hatte gerade das Portraitloch durchquert und wurde von Ron begrüßt – „wie war es bei der Fledermaus?" Er sprach aber gleich weiter, ohne Harry die Chance auf einen Antwort zu geben: „Das Team ist gar nicht so übel" – er rieb sich die Hände – „Ginny und Katie sind zusammen mit Seamus die Jäger. Der hat sich den beiden gut angepasst, als Ersatzjäger haben wir gleich noch den kleinen Creevey, sicher ist sicher." Er warf einen merkwürdigen Blick in Harrys Richtung.

„Ich konnte für meinen Strafarbeit nichts", presste Harry noch schnell dazwischen, als Ron schon fortfuhr:

„Sloper und Kirke bleiben die Treiber, sie sind besser geworden, zumindest schlagen sie jetzt nur noch gegen die Klatscher" flüsterte er ergänzend „Colin ist der Ersatz für die Beiden, ich bleibe Hüter und, du glaubst es nicht, Neville macht den Ersatz, er hat es doch tatsächlich geschafft, zu fliegen und auch noch gut zu parieren", sagte Ron.

Harry schaute überrascht von Ron zu Neville, der ihn verlegen musterte und dann schnell wegschaute. _Nicht er auch noch_, dachte sich Harry, _ich hoffe doch nicht, dass er das gleiche Ziel wie Susan hat_.

„Wieso die ganzen Ersatzspieler?", wollte Harry wissen, als er merkte, dass er von Ron beobachtet wurde.

„Strategie, Alter, Strategie", verkündete Ron stolz. „Erstens haben wir nicht mehr das Problem, wenn einer ausfällt" – Harry sah ihn scharf an – „wodurch auch immer, zweitens können die anderen Teams uns nur schwer auskundschaften", fuhr er stolz fort.

„Aber wer ist dann der Ersatzsucher?", fragte Harry nachdenklich.

„Ich, wer sonst?", kam es selbstbewusst von Ginny, die sich neben Ron gesetzt hatte und diesen nun herausfordernd anschaute.

„Ja, natürlich", bestätigte Ron nach einen kleinen Pause und sagte, als Ginny gegangen war: „Es hat sich auch kein anderer für den Posten beworben."

Harry nickte nur; er war mit seinen Gedanken wieder im Kerker. War das der Grund warum Snape kein Todesser mehr sein wollte? Aber weshalb vertraute Dumbledore ihm und was wollte Sponner bei ihm?

„Harry, warum lächelst du so verträumt", fragte Hermine, die sich bei Ron auf das Sofa gesetzt hatte.

„Wie?" Harry schrak aus seinen Gedanken. „Ich … ich freue mich nur schon auf das nächste Spiel" – Hermine sah ihn an – „na wo wir jetzt alle Posten belegt haben, sogar mit Ersatz", fügte er noch schnell hinzu.

Hermine sah ihn nachdenklich an, fragte dann aber: „Hast du das Rezept gefunden?"

Harry wusste, dass sie etwas anders beschäftigte, war ihr aber dankbar, dass sie das Thema nicht vertiefen wollte. „Ich glaube ja", sagte er, wühlte in seiner Tasche nach einen Pergament und reichte es ihr, als er gefunden hatte.

Sie überflog kurz das Pergament, nickte, und las es genauer durch. „Stimmt, das ist der Trank; aber wer soll uns den brauen und wo bekommen wir die Zutaten her", fragte Hermine und sah beide fragend an.

„Zutaten? Fred und George!", antworteten Ron und Harry gleichzeitig.

„Ihr seid doch noch in Zaubertränke", meinte Ron grinsend, „dann sollte es doch kein Problem für euch sein."

„Danke", meinte Harry, „aber ich glaube, das werden wir am Sonntag klären."

„Wieso? Was ist am Sonntag, Harry?", wollte nun Ron wissen.

Harry antwortete nicht, zog aber ein Pergament und die Galleone heraus, tippte einige Namen und anschließend die Münze an und grinste die beide an. „Das ist am Sonntag."

Hermine sah ihn überrascht an. „Wie hast du das gemacht?"

„Was gemacht?", fragte Harry verwundert.

„Na, die einzelnen Namen benachrichtigt und nicht alle?", wollte Hermine wissen.

Er sah sie überrascht an. „Ich dachte, das wüsstest du – das ist der gleiche, womit ihr mich rufen könnt." Er sah sie amüsiert an, da sie etwas belämmert schaute. „Ich kann jetzt alle zusammen, einen alleine, oder bestimmte Gruppen über die Verbindung mit dem Pergament rufen." Hermine nickte nur und Ron lächelte breit über das Gesicht seiner Freundin.

Harry machte sich auf den Weg in den Schlafsaal, er wollte noch etwas über Snape nachdenken und ein wenig lesen. Er war auf der Suche nach dem Rezept über einen Absatz mit Passwörtern gestolpert und wollte schauen, worauf sich dieser bezog.

* * *

na, wie war das?

ich hoffe auf einige Reviews,

genau, unten links ist so ein süßes feld auf dem GO steht. einfach draufklicken und überraschenlassen.

silvertrust


	22. Unschuldige Opfer

Moin,

ich kommt das nächste chap, ich hoffe es gefällt und es kommen wieder einige reviews,

**Lara-Lynx** mal sehen wie lange draco dort bleibt / ich halte er snape für überheblich in allen was harry betrifft / mit dem mädels schauen wir mal / vielleicht sagt er es irgendwem irgendwann

**laser-jet** ich hoffe die story hat dich wach gehalten und nicht eingeschläfert

**Rudi** Arrggh du hast recht letzten haare ausreißt selbst über die totesser konnte er es eigentlich erfahren nun gut dann hat es ihn zabini gerade erzählt weil er es im wald gehört hatte –rausred- / ich finde deine idee mit dem imperius – fluch fast besser da man so alle taten überprüfen kann und bei mir nur das jetzt

**milva** vielleicht sabbert wirklich wer –grins- / rache halte ich für einen der realistischen gründe wobei der hauptgrund bei nott eigentlich ehre ist

**Tiberitus:** nur weg sagt das harry das weitererzählt –gelle-

**sabine2307** ich hoffe das war schnell genug

**Alex Black5:** mit nott schauen wir mal / snape wird wohl mehr in den hintergrund geraten

**Tmc2004** wegen die qualität ist doch besser geworden –gelle-

so, viel spaß bei lesen

**

* * *

22. Kapitel: Unschuldige Opfer**

Harry ging nach dem Training (Tai Chi etc.) in die Eulerei. Er hatte gestern noch die Zutatenliste für den Trank geschrieben, nachdem er gemerkt hatte, dass das mit den Paßwörtern nicht so einfach ging. Nun wollte er diese zusammen mit einer Aufgabe für Alicia – sie sollte herausfinden, welche Auroren beim Einsatz bei den Chang beteiligt gewesen waren – an die Zwillinge schicken.

Anschließend ging er in die Große Halle und setze sich zu Ron und Hermine, die schon am frühstücken waren.

„Wo kommst du denn jetzt erst her?", wollte Ron wissen.

„Aus der Eulerei, ich habe meine Bestellung bei deinen Brüdern aufgegeben", antwortete Harry.

Er setzte sich und begann zu frühstücken, als bereits die Posteulen eintrafen. Harry achtet nicht weiter auf sie, da er nicht damit rechnete, Post zu bekommen. Er erschrak deshalb auch, als zwei der Eule vor ihm auf dem Tisch landeten. Eine der beiden hatte einen Brief von Gringotts – er erkannte das Siegel –, die zweite Eule kannte er, konnte sich aber nicht erinnern, woher. Er befreite beide von ihrer Last und überflog zuerst den Brief von Gringotts.

_Sehr geehrter Herr Potter,_

_wie gewünscht erhalten Sie anbei die Monatsübersicht Ihres Kontos._

_Hochachtungsvoll_

_Griphook._

Harry schaute auf die Übersicht und musste kurz schlucken – die gesamten Kosten für die Roben und den Druck beliefen sich auf zwanzigtausend Galleonen. _Naja, das war's es wert, nur sollte Ron das lieber nicht erfahren_, dachte sich Harry. Er öffnete den zweiten Umschlag, der etwas dicker und größer war. Harry fischte ein kleines Heft und ein Schreiben heraus. Auf dem Heft stand:

_Magische Wege des Reisen und des Transports – Tipps und Tricks für den Selbstschutz_

Dann las er das beiliegende Schreiben:

_Sehr geehrter Herr Potter,_

_Hiermit stellen wir das von Ihnen bei uns bestellte Buch zu._

_Hochachtungsvoll_

Mr. Borgin,

_Borgin und Burkes._

Harry sah nachdenklich auf das Heft und blätterte es schnell durch, es waren hin und wieder einige Wörter eingefügt die nicht zu den Texten passten. Als er hochsah, merkte er, dass Ron, Ginny und Dean aufgeregt den Tagespropheten lasen und Hermine überrascht zum Slytherintisch blickte. Als Harry ihrem Blick folgte, sah er einen breitgrinsenden Malfoy.

„Was gibt es?", fragte er die Vier.

Hermine nahm den Tagespropheten und zeigte die Überschrift:

**Ausbruch aus Askaban**

_**Ministerium verhindert das Schlimmste**_

„Hier steht, dass Todesser versucht haben, ihre eingesperrten Kumpanen zu befreien", sagte Hermine, „das Ministerium jedoch dem Angriff standhalten und, nachdem einige Gefangene den Wärtern halfen, sogar zurückschlagen konnte."

„Wie, Gefangene halfen den Wärtern?", fragte Harry – er traute seinen Ohren nicht.

Hermine sah ihn merkwürdig an. „Also es wurden einige Todesser und Auroren bei den Angriff getötet und" – sie schüttelte nachdenklich den Kopf – „Malfoy, Mcnair und Crabbe haben den Auroren geholfen."

„Was?", rief Harry. „Zeig her!"

Er entriss Hermine die Zeitung und überflog den Artikel: _Angriff auf Askaban … Auroren getötet … Todesser befreit … Jagson und Mulciber von Auroren getötet … Malfoy, Mcnair und Crabbe halfen den Auroren gegen die Todesser … Verdacht auf Imperius-Fluch … Minister überprüft Haftstrafen der drei Helfer._

„Das gibt es nicht!" Harry sackte auf seinen Platz zusammen. „Sie glauben tatsächlich, die wären unschuldig." Er schüttelte den Kopf und sah seine Freunde an, die genauso aussahen, wie er sich fühlte; alle nickten.

„Wie dämlich ist das Ministerium eigentlich?", fragte Ron bestürzt.

Harry sah zu Lehrertisch. Einige der Lehrer lasen den Tagespropheten und Dumbledore redet gerade mit Byrnjolf, anscheinend über den Artikel, da dieser immer wieder zum Slytherintisch schaute. Snape sah eigentlich wie immer aus, doch irgendwie hatte Harry den Eindruck, dass er gute Laune hatte.

„Last uns in den Unterricht gehen", meinte Hermine. „Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe fängt gleich an." Die anderen nickten und folgten ihr, immer noch sichtlich geschockt. Harry bekam den Rest des Tages vom Unterricht nichts mit, seine Gedanken kreisten immer wieder um den Überfall und die _Heldenaktion _der drei Todesser. Und natürlich dachte er auch darüber nach, warum die drei überhaupt in Askaban saßen – Sirius …

Er war so vertieft in seine Grübeleien, dass er die Sprüche und Sticheleien, die Malfoy in den Stunden, in denen sie zusammen unterrichtet wurden, von sich gab, gar nicht mitbekam. Erst am Abend im Gryffindorturm wachte er langsam aus seiner Lethagie auf.

„Was hast du gesagt, Hermine?", fragte Harry nun, da er merkte, dass er angesprochen wurde.

„Na endlich, ich dachte schon, du seiest für immer weg." Sie sah ihn mitleidig an. „Ich sagte, ich glaube, ich verstehe langsam, warum der Überfall augenscheinlich so ein Reinfall für die Todesser war." Harry schaute sie interessiert an. „Das war ein Trick – so kann Malfoy all sein Geld und seine Macht wieder einsetzten, da er, jetzt, wo er dem Ministerium geholfen hat, wie ein Held dasteht."

Sie schaute kurz zu Harry. „‚Der Unschuldige, der trotzdem für das Gute kämpft' …"

Ron nickte. „Der Plan ist genial, alle werden nun ein schlechtes Gewissen Malfoy gegenüber haben und versuchen, ihm zu helfen, wenn er sie darum bittet."

Harry musste zugeben dass die beiden Recht hatten: Voldemorts Plan war ein wahrer Geniestreich, denn er hatte seinen besten Mann wieder – und das sogar mit einer weißen Weste. Zwar war er noch in Askaban, aber es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis alle drei als Helden entlassen werden würden.

Harry wurde wütend, wieder hatte es Voldemort geschafft, seinen Spieler zu befreien, wieder saßen er und Dumbledore da wie die Idioten – wieder, immer wieder …

„Scheiße!", schrie er vor Wut aus. „Scheiße!" Die Anwesenden im Turm schauten ihn, bis auf Dean, Ginny, Ron und Hermine, die bei ihm saßen und nickten, entsetzt an. „Ich brauche frische Luft, sonst platz ich!", sagte er, zwängte sich durchs Portraitloch und rannte davon.

Zehn Minuten später fand er sich auf dem Astronomieturm wieder. Er wusste nicht genau, wie er hier gelandet war, aber das war ihm auch egal, er brauchte frische Luft und er musste seinen Frust hinausschreien. Nach weiter fünf Minuten hatte er sich soweit im Griff, dass er wieder denken konnte.

_Es reicht nicht, sie wegzusperren_, dachte er, V_oldemort kriegt sie wieder frei, es muss einen anderen Weg geben … es muss, es muss …_

„Harry!" Er zuckte zusammen, jemand hatte ihn gerufen. „Harry, geht es dir gut?" Susan trat aus einer Ecke hervor und schaute ihn ängstlich an.

Harry nickte und atmete noch mal durch. „Schon gut, ich bin wieder in Ordnung." Er versuchte ein Lächeln, brachte aber keins zustande.

„Wofür war das ganze gut?", wollte sie nun wissen.

„Ich musste meinen Frust loswerden." Er sah sie entschuldigend an.

Sie nickte. „Der Ausbruch, oder?", fragte sie etwas nervös nach und Harry nickte.

„Bist du im Team?", fragte Harry nun beinahe geschäftsmäßig nach – er hatte endgültig die Endscheidung getroffen, zu handeln.

„Ja." Sie lächelte.

„In Ordnung." Er atmete tief durch. „Samstag um zehn Uhr im Raum der Wünsche und zu niemandem ein Wort!", sagte er scharf, sie strahlte ihn an und verabschiedete sich. Als sie gegangen war, holte Harry den Drachen heraus und reiste zu Yoji, um seine überschüssige Energie sinnvoll zu nutzen.

„Hallo, Yoji, ich hoffe, ich störe nicht", begrüßte er selbigen, als er ihn gefunden hatte.

„Nein, Harry ich hab doch gesagt, dass du hier immer vorbeikommen kannst." Er lächelte ihm zu. „Und außerdem kann ich schon lange nicht mehr so gut schlafen, wie ich gerne wollte."

Harry, der sah, dass Yoji gerade wieder einen Salbe oder soetwas zusammenbraute, kam eine Idee: „Bist du eigentlich ein Zaubertrankmeister, Yoji?"

Dieser lächelte „Meister? Nicht, das ich wüsste, aber bis jetzt ist mir jeder Trank gelungen, den ich brauen wollte", erwiderte er bescheiden.

„Ich habe in unserem Buch ein Trank gefunden, den ich brauen möchte" – er sah kurz zu Yoji – „ aber ich glaube nicht, dass ich den alleine schaffe."

Yoji sah ihn nachdenklich an. „Zeige mir bitte mal das Rezept", sagte er dann aber.

Harry zog das Buch aus seinem Umhang und brachte es auf normale Größe – er trug es, genauso wie die Mitgliederliste des Regulats und seine Galleone, immer bei sich. Er schrieb das Rezept und die Zutaten auf und reichte den Zettel Yoji.

Er überflog die Zutaten und sah Harry nachdenklich an. „Das ist ein merkwürdiges Rezept, Harry … was soll dieser Trank bewirken?"

„Er macht sichtbar, ob jemand unter dem Imperius -Fluch steht oder nicht."

„Interessant, wenn das stimmt, kann ich verstehen, warum du diesen Trank haben willst." Er lächelte Harry an. „Die Zubereitung ist zwar aufwendig, ich sollte das aber bewältigen können." Er sah nochmals auf die Zutaten. „Ich habe zwar alles hier, brauche es aber auch noch für andere Tränke. Kannst du mir die Zutaten besorgen? Dann könnten wir jetzt meine verwenden."

„Ich hoffe ja, ich habe schon jemanden beauftragt, sie zu besorgen."

Yoji nickte. „Da der Trank in drei Stadien gebraut werden muss, sollten wir gleich damit beginnen."

„Wir?"

„Natürlich, so kannst du mir helfen, mich dabei beobachten und Fragen stellen", sagte Yoji, „schließlich wolltest du heute doch etwas lernen." Er lächelte Harry an.

Dieser nickte und so begannen sie damit, die Zutaten herauszusuchen und vorzubereiten. Yoji gab Harry nützliche Tips, wie er manche Zutaten durch einfache Zauber besser vorbereiten konnte und Harry hatte das erste Mal beim Brauen eines Zaubertrankes soetwas wie Spaß.

„So, jetzt müssen die drei Töpfe erstmal durchziehen", sagte Yoji, als sie alle Zutaten auf drei Töpfe verteilt hatten. „Ich glaube, du solltest wieder zurück, es ist schon spät." Harry nickte und verabschiedete sich.

Er kam diesmal getarnt auf dem Turm an – er wollte nicht schon wieder erkannt werden. Doch diesmal verlief alles ohne Probleme und er kam in den Gryffindorturm, ohne von jemandem erwischt zu werden.

Als er den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat, musste er zum ersten Mal seit dem Zeitungsartikel lächeln. Auf einem Sofa vor dem Kamin lagen Hermine und Ron in einer, wie Harry schätze, sehr unbequemen Lage und schliefen. Er wollte sie zuerst schlafen lassen, dachte dann aber, es wäre unangebracht ihren Körpern gegenüber, die am nächsten Tag sicherlich übelst schmerzen würden.

Er setzte sich gegenüber auf einen Sessel und schaute die beiden genau an, als Ron langsam die Augen öffnete. „Harry, da bist du ja endlich." Er setzte sich auf, was zur Folge hatte, dass Hermine unsanft geweckt wurde.

„Harry", sie rieben sich die Augen und streckten ihre Rücken, „wo warst du? Wir haben uns schon Sorgen gemacht", fragte Hermine.

„Entschuldige", Harry sah sie lächelnd an, „ich brachte etwas Zeit für mich." Er sah die beiden an und musste grinsen. „Das nächste Mal solltet ihr das in einer anderen Position machen."

Ron sah ihn verwundert an, Hermine wurde leicht rosa, fragte dann aber: „Wo warst du, Harry?"

„Ich bin durchs Schloss gelaufen, um den See, überallhin, bis ich wieder klar denken konnte", sagte er und hoffte, dass die beiden ihn nicht auf der Karte gesucht hatten.

„Und wie geht es dir jetzt?", wollte Ron wissen.

„Scheiße, aber es wird besser, versprochen", antworte Harry ehrlich. „Ich bin müde und gehe schlafen – ihr beide wollt sicherlich eure Ruhe haben" Ron nickte und bevor er merkte, was er getan hatte, grinste Harry ihn schon diabolisch an und ging in den Schlafsaal.

Am nächsten Tag war Harry durch seine Nachtschicht mit Yoji übermüdet und gereizt; selbst sein Tai-Chi brachte keine Entspannung. Im Unterricht war er zwar wieder geistig anwesend, aber trotzdem bekam er nur die Hälfte davon mit. Er stöberte immer wieder in seinen Büchern nach _Bô ryaku_ (Strategie), die ihm helfen könnten.

Er war froh, dass Ron angefangen hatte, das Training für die Quidditchmannschaft so zu legen, dass Harry nicht bei Snape war und so genoss er das erste Mal nach seiner Sperre das Fliegen voll und ganz; er flog Schleifen, Rollen und Sturzflüge, dass seinen Teammitglieder beim Zuschauen schon schlecht wurde.

Nachdem er sich ausgetobt hatte, sah er den anderen beim Training zu oder spielte Ziel für die Treiber. Er merkte dabei, was Ron damit gemeint hatte, dass Sloper und Kirke besser geworden waren – nichts im Vergleich zu den Zwillingen, aber mehr Selbstsicherheit –, er sah aber auch gleich den Schwachpunkt der Mannschaft, die Besen – sie waren einfach zu alt und zu langsam. _Das werden wir ändern_, dachte er sich, während er einen der Klatscher überholte, der auf ihn abgefeuert worden war.

Die Spieler waren wirklich nicht schlecht, aber es war noch keine richtige Mannschaft – die Abstimmung zwischen den Jägern ließ noch zu wünschen übrig und es gab noch keine Zusammenarbeit zwischen Treibern und Jägern. Harry war froh über seine Endscheidung, nicht Kapitän zu werden, denn Ron musste noch einiges an Arbeit investieren, um aus den einzelnen Spielern eine Mannschaft zu formen.

Harry war täglich bei Hagrid gewesen, doch diesem ging es immer noch nicht besser; seine äußerlichen Wunden waren zwar mittlerweile geheilt, aber er war immer noch sehr blass und unterkühlt.

„Wir haben ihn nochmals untersucht", berichtete Madame Pomfrey, die zu Harry getreten war, „aber durch sein Riesenblut wirken die Analysezauber nicht so, wie sie sollten" – sie schüttelte den Kopf – „wenn sich bis zum Ende der Woche nichts ändert, werden wir ihn ins St. Mungo überstellen müssen." Harry nickte nur niedergeschlagen.

Eine kleine Ablenkung war der Geburtstag von Hermine. Der gesamte Turm war geschmückt und alle Gryffindors waren anwesend und feierten, bis Professor McGonagall die Party beendete. Harry hatte den Eindruck, dass die Professorin sich erheblich Zeit gelassen hatte zu erscheinen – sie wollte wohl Hermines Feier zur Volljährigkeit nicht zu früh beenden.

Am Samstag war er kurz vor zehn im Raum der Wünsche. Er hatte sich einen anderen Raum ausgesucht als sonst – ein kleines Kaminzimmer mit drei Sesseln, da nicht nur Susan, sondern auch Neville dabei sein sollte, einem kleinen Tisch und natürlich einem Kamin.

Susan und Neville kamen fast gleichzeitig in den Raum, schauten sich kurz um und nahmen dann je auf einem der Sessel Platz. Harry stand noch kurz, sah die beiden an und apparierte dann auf den Sitz – er hatte vorher ausprobiert, ob es im Raum der Wünsche vielleicht die Möglichkeit des Apparieren geben würde, wenn man es sich wünschte, und, siehe da, es klappte.

Neville sah kurz überrascht aus und schluckte dann, er wusste nun was Harry wollte, denn er sah kurz zu Susan, machte ein ängstliches Gesicht, nickte dann aber in Harrys Richtung. Susan war einfach nur überrascht.

„Du kannst apparieren, Harry?", fragte sie.

„Wir, Susan , wir können apparieren und du musst es lernen", sagte Harry, denn er wollte nicht lange um den heißen Brei reden.

„Ich soll apparieren?", fragte sie überrascht nach. „Wie stellst du dir das vor, die Kurse sind doch erst ab siebzehn?" Sie wurde langsam lauter und Harry merkte, dass sie auch wütender wurde. „Sag doch gleich, wenn du nicht willst, dass ich irgendwas mache!" Sie warf den beiden einen zornigen Blick zu und wollte aufstehen.

„Susan, warte!" Harry sprach in einen härteren Ton, als er beabsichtigt hatte, aber Susan verharrte in ihrer Position. „Ich weiß das mit den Kursen, trotzdem ist es notwendig, dass du das Apparieren lernst."

„Harry—" Susan wollte gerade etwas erwidern, wurde nun aber rüde von Harry unterbrochen.

„Ich habe dir drei Bedingungen gestellt und wenn du mir jetzt schon nicht vertraust, dann hau ab." Er wusste, dass er unhöflich war, aber er hatte an in den letzten Tage einfach zu oft zurückgesteckt, um jetzt noch mit ihr über das Thema zu diskutieren.

Sie sah ihn etwas nervös an, lächelte dann verlegen und setzte sich in ihren Sessel. „Gut", fuhr Harry nun etwas ruhiger fort. „Neville und ich werden es dir beibringen" – _oder es zumindest versuchen_, dachte er dazu – „du wirst hier mit Neville oder mir üben und mit keinem anderen darüber reden."

Susan nickte und sah etwas nachdenklich zu Neville hinüber. Dieser wusste wohl, dass sie ihm nicht traute, apparierte von seinem Platz zur Tür und wieder zurück und unterstrich dann anschließend mit etwas beleidigtem Unterton: „Ich kann appa­rie­ren, genauso wie Harry."

Susan nickte und sah nun wieder zu Harry. Dieser sprach jetzt ruhiger weiter. „Wir fangen so an, wie man es uns gezeigt hat und werden dann sehen, wie schnell du lernst, du musst aber parallel die Theorie lernen. Das andere Problem ist, dass wir nur hier üben können, da alle anderen Räume mit zu starken Schutzzaubern belegt sind."

Er überreichte ihr ein Buch zum Apparieren und zeigte ihr zusammen mit Neville, wie man Gegenstände verschicken konnte. Neville übte mit ihr, während Harry sich über das Heft hermachte, welches er von Borgin und Burkes bekommen hatte.

Es war eine Nachricht, im Heft versteckt, die Wörter, die eingefügt waren, bildeten zusammen einen Satz:

_Es gibt Todesser auf Hogwarts, Montague und Zabini, sie sollen neue Mitglieder für den Dunklen Lord rekrutieren._

Harry stutzte – erst die Bücher, nun dieses Heft mit der Nachricht … wer gab ihm hier Informationen? Hatte er einen Spion in Voldemort Reihen, den so gut wie nur die Todesser _Dunklen Lord_ nannten, oder wollte ihn jemand wieder wie im letzten Jahr in eine Falle locken?

„Ich muss was erledigen, kommt ihr klar?", fragte Harry die beiden.

Neville nickte, Susan sah überrascht auf, schaute etwas enttäuscht, nickte dann aber. Harry machte sich auf den Weg in die Eulerei, er hatte wieder was für die Zwillinge, da sie das mit den Zutaten schon geregelt hatte. Sie sollten das Besenproblem lösen und konnten gleich damit etwas Werbung für ihr Geschäft machen.

Harry wusste noch genau, was für ein Aufstand gemacht worden war, als er seinen Feuerblitz bekommen hatte. Und wenn jetzt jemand anonym Besen geschenkt bekommen würde, würden diese wohl frühestens im nächsten Jahr von den Lehrern freigegeben werden.

Anschließend machte er sich auf in die Große Halle, denn es war schon Mittagszeit und er wollte seine Prüfung nicht mit leerem Magen absolvieren. Um seine Nervosität etwas zu dämpfen, lenkte er sich mit einer Schachpartie gegen Ron ab, die er, wie nicht anders zu erwarten war, verlor – er wurde zwar von Mal zu Mal besser, aber Ron konnte ihn zu Schluss doch immer wieder besiegen.

„So, meine Herren." Professor Flitwick empfing Harry und Neville in der Eingangshalle. „Wir werden das Ganze schnell hinter uns bringen, so wie ich Ihre Ausbilder einschätze. Wir werden einen kleinen Test vor den Tor machen und wenn es keine Probleme gibt, werden Sie je eine Langstrecke apparieren. Die genauen Ziele erhalten Sie gleich."

Alle drei gingen zusammen zum Portal und dort apparierten Harry und Neville einmal kurz. Professor Flitwick nickte. „So, hier habe ich nun zwei Umschläge für Sie." Harry nahm sich einen und reichte den zweiten an Neville. „Sie werden nun jeweils an den dort angegebenen Ort apparieren. Dort wird ein Lehrer auf Sie warten, die Professoren Sinistra und Vector haben sich dazu bereiterklärt" – er sah beide lächelnd an – „und dann kommen Sie zurück und erhalten Ihre offizielle Genehmigung."

Die beiden nickten. Harry packte seinen Umschlag aus und stutze, denn sein Zielort war in der Nähe von Belfast. Er musste etwas überrascht geschaut haben, da ihn Professor Flitwick ansprach: „Haben Sie ein Problem, Mr. Potter?"

„Nein, ich wusste nur nicht, dass wir in andere Länder apparieren können", erklärte Harry.

„Normalerweise ist das auch nicht möglich, nur die Länder in Großbritannien haben ein Sonderabkommen." Harry nickte. „Wenn Sie keine weiteren Fragen haben, dürfte ich Sie bitten." Er machte eine ausladende Handbewegung.

Harry schaute sich seinen Apparierzone nochmals an, lächelte Neville zu und apparierte an das gewünschte Ziel. Es war eine der längsten Strecken, die er je überwunden hatte, doch als er sich umschaute, stand er fünf Meter entfernt von Professor Vector.

„Ah, perfekt, Mr. Potter, genau auf den Punkt" – er lächelte Harry an – „wenn Sie wollen, können wir zurück"

„Sofort." Harry stutze, er hatte etwas anderes gefühlt, etwas, was mit seinen Ortungszauber zusammenhing. Er drehte sich kurz vom Professor weg, überprüfte das mit seinem Zauber auf der Karte und lächelte innerlich. _Hier steckst du also irgendwo!_ „Wir können, Professor."

„Dann los, Mr. Potter, zurück nach Hogwarts", erwiderte dieser freundlich.

Und so reiste Harry zurück nach Hogwarts, kurze Zeit nach seiner Ankunft kam auch der Professor, Neville und die beiden anderen warteten schon auf sie.

„Gab es Probleme?", fragte Flitwick. „Nein, Mr. Potter hat einen Punktlandung hingelegt", antwortete Vector. Flitwick lächelte. „Wunderbar, das sind Ihre Zertifikate." Er überreichte Neville und Harry die Pergamente. „Nun dürfen Sie offiziell apparieren, ich gratuliere Ihnen." Er schüttelte beiden die Hände und Harry und Neville lächelten breit.

Diesen Abend reiste er noch zu Yoji, um ihn die die Zutaten für den Trank zu überbringen. „Hallo Hideko, hallo Yoji." Beide standen gerade im Labor von Yoji und unterhielten sich.

„Ah, Hallo Harry", kam es von Yoji, während Hideko ihn in eine Umarmung zog. „He", meinte sie anschließend fröhlich gelaunt.

„Harry, dein Trank ist fertig, ich weiß nur nicht, ob er funktioniert", informierte ihn Yoji.

„Was für einen Trank habt ihr beide da gebraut?", fragte Hideko.

„Damit kann man überprüfen, ob jemand unter einem Fluch steht oder nicht", erklärte Harry.

„Wollt ihr den jetzt testen?", fragte sie neugierig.

„Im Prinzip gerne, nur haben wir niemanden, der unter dem Fluch steht", antwortete Yoji.

„Was ist das für ein Fluch? Kann ihn einer von euch?", fragte sie nach.

Harry schluckte kurz, natürlich konnte er ihn, aber er war schließlich einer der Unverzeihlichen. „Ja …" Er zögerte und als Yoji nicht reagierte, sprach er weiter: „… ich kann ihn, aber er unterwirft das Opfer dem Willen des anderen", erklärte Harry weiter. „Und deshalb können wir ihn eigentlich nicht testen."

„Wieso nicht?", fragte Hideko. „Ich vertraue dir, du kannst mich unter deinen Willen stellen." Sie lächelte verlegen, als sie merkte, wie sich das angehört haben musste.

„Na dann." Yoji nahm eines der abgefüllten Fläschchen und erwärmte dieses, es breitet sich sofort ein sanfter Nebel im Raum aus und als der gesamte Raum gefüllt war verschwand er. Um Yoji und Hideko war nun einen weißes und um Harry ein grünes Flimmern zu sehen. „Bitte Harry, testen wir, ob er es anzeigt."

„_Imperio!_"

Um Hideko färbte sich die Aura sofort in einem kräftigen Rot und Harry gab ihr die Anweisung, ein Schwert zu nehmen und den Schrein zu zerschlagen. Als er sah, wie sich wie Farbe um sie herum immer schwächer wurde und wie sie versuchte, gegen den Fluch zu kämpfen, nahm er den Fluch sofort von ihr.

„Entschuldige, Hideko." Harry sah sie verlegen an. „Ich habe gleich noch deine Willenskraft getestet."

Sie sah ihn entsetzt an. „Aber so?" Sie atmete schwer.

„Es tut mir leid. Hideko. Ich wusste das er dir sicherlich viel bedeutet, deshalb habe ich das von dir verlangt."

„Harry das war grauenhaft, diesen Befehl von dir zu erhalten", sagte sie, deutet dann aber ein Lächeln an.

„Was sollte Hideko machen?", fragte Yoji neugierig.

„Sie sollte den Schrein zerstören", antwortete Harry knapp.

Yoji zog seinen Augenbrauen zusammen, sah dann auf Hideko und lächelte sie an. „Ich bin froh, dass du so zu unserer Familie stehst, ich habe gehört, was Menschen unter diesem Fluch für Dinge getan haben und du kämpfst gleich so verbittert gegen ihn an. Ich bin stolz auf dich." Hidekos Augen glühten vor Freude über dieses Lob und ihr Lächeln festigte sich.

„Also, Harry, ich würde sagen, der Trank funktioniert," Harry nickte zufrieden, bedankte sich noch kurz bei den beiden für ihre Hilfe und apparierte zu Percy.

* * *

Ich hoffe es hat gefallen wenn ja bitte review wenn mein erstrecht

bis die tage

silvertrust


	23. Vorbereitungen

Moin,

und wieder nerve ich mit einem chap, danke an alle reviewer und macht schön weiter so :-)

an alle **Schwarzleser** so ein Review tut nicht weh, wirklich und so ein einfaches _toll_ reicht ja auch schon

**Tiberitus:** danke schön

**milva:** ich hatte mich schon gewundert das niemand etwas zu hagrid sagt (aber schauen wir mal immer hin lebt er noch) / mit der rache hast du recht zufrieden ist man dann glaube ich nicht wirklich (oder sollte man nicht wirklich sein oder so) / wenn man nichts hat bleibt einen nur noch die ehre / ist eine idee vielleicht kriegen ich das hin ;-)

**Rudi:** auf jedenfall will er sie besiegen / er hat so einige tricks (ungefähr wie alte hausfrauen auch einige tricks haben um spargel zu schellen –gelle-) / eigentlich müsste ich jetzt sagen lies noch mal alle chaps aber ich bin ja nicht so ein ortungszauber lag auf den unterlagen von cho und einer in den raum wo tonks gefoltert wurde also bei bella

**laser-jet:** kommt zeit kommt rat / aber eigentlich ist doch jetzt erstmal wer anderes dran oder?

**Lara-Lynx:** das mit JKR sind wir doch alle oder? und harry wird sicherlich auch was versuchen / was wäre im raum der wünsche nicht so (er muss doch alle wünsche erfüllen / allerdings frage ich mich immer noch wo dumbledore pinkelt geht wenn er ihn dabei findet) / ein uhr booh ey chap eins bekommt harry zwei bücher die er angeblich selber bestellt hat /

**steffen:** schön das du mir nicht die schuld für die autor alert liste gibt's soll leser geben die mir auch das anhängen würden –grins-

**Alex42ander:** die story steht mehr oder minder, soll heißen in stichworten in einer excel tabelle ich schätz mal es werden zwischen vierzig und fünfzig chaps (gehässige leute würden jetzt wieder sagen also genau fünfundvierzig) und die länge der chaps bleibt so wie sie ist ehr länger als kürzer / ist eigentlich nicht geplant da sie wieder in spanien ist und kein schulausflug geplant ist / das müssten aber einige ecken sein oder? immer hin nimmt slytherin nur reinblüter und lily war eine muggelgeborene

**H.B.:** richtig das ferienhaus / das ist die preisfrage / früher oder später muss er das vielleicht wirklich machen / aber die bombe wäre sinnvoller im ministerium da ist scheinbar eh hopfen und malz verloren

**danuschka:** schön das du die story liest, ich hoffe du hast dich etwas daran gewöhnt in deutsch zu lesen / ich freu mich über dein nächstes review

ich freu mich schon aufs die nächsten reviews, aber nun zur story viel spaß beim lesen

**

* * *

23. Kapitel: Vorbereitungen**

„Hallo, Harry, wie kommst du denn hier her?", fragte ein überraschter Percy.

„Wie immer", meinte Harry ruhig und lächelte Percy zu.

„Was kann ich für dich tun?"

„Erstmal wollte ich wissen, ob du wegen der Flugblätter Ärger bekommen hast."

„Keinen", er grinste schief, „Fudge hat mich vollkommen vergessen, der weiß sicherlich nicht einmal, wo ich jetzt arbeite, geschweige denn noch, dass ich das Passwort kenne."

„Er ist halt ein arrogantes Arschloch", urteilte Harry, der glaubte, eine Spur Enttäuschung in Percys Stimme gehört zu haben, trocken. „Und dann wollte ich noch wissen, ob du herausfinden kannst, ob eine der Todesser-Familien ein Haus oder Ähnliches in der Nähe von Belfast besitzt."

Percy bekam große Augen. „Wie kommst du denn darauf?", fragte er.

„Während meiner Apparierprüfung bin ich in die Nähe von Belfast gekommen", erklärte Harry, „und da habe ich einen Ortungszauber gespürt, den ich während meines Zusammentreffens mit Bellatrix Lestrange im letzten Sommer hinterlassen habe."

„Und nun glaubst du, sie hat dort irgendwo einen Unterschlupf?", hakte Percy nach. Harry nickte. „Kein Problem, ich schauen im Archiv nach" – er schaute kurz nachdenklich – „bloß kann ich dir das ja wohl kaum so schreiben …"

Harry sah ihn überrascht an – _Ach ja, er kennt das ja nicht._ Harry erklärte Percy die Möglichkeit des Briefverkehrs und verpasste ihm anschließend das Zeichen – wie nicht anders zu erwarten ein kleines R an den Knöchel, da er keine Tättowierung hatte.

Er verabschiedete sich und reiste zu den Zwillingen. Er hoffte, dass noch alle dawaren, denn er wollte ihnen noch das Mal _einbrennen_ und sie auf eventuelle Einsätze hin ansprechen. Die Zwillinge und Lee waren sofort begeistert. „Wenn es so einen Spaß wie in London macht", freute sich George.

Alicia war auch dabei, einzig Angelina zögerte etwas. „Angelina, mir wäre es lieb, wenn du nicht aktiv dabeiwärst" – sie sah Harry erschrocken an – „Du bist Heilerin" – „In Ausbildung", unterbrach sie ihn. – „Ja, in Ordnung, wie auch immer, es wäre mir lieber, wenn du dich bei solchen Aktionen wegen eventueller Verletzter in einer Art Rückzugszone aufhalten würdest." Er blickte die anderen an und alle nickten.

„Du rechnest mit Verletzten?", fragte sie besorgt nach.

„Ich hoffe nicht", antwortete Harry ihr nachdenklich, „aber es wäre sicherlich falsch, zu denken, uns könne nichts passieren."

„Ich mache mich über die Erstversorgung schlau", meinte sie skeptisch, „besonders von Opfern der Todesser" – sie lächelte schief – „vielleicht haben wir ja eine Standard-Vorgehensweise."

„Kennt einer von euch Borgin und Burkes?", fragte Harry nun.

„Kennen schon, aber eher nur vom Sehen, warum fragst du?", wollte Fred wissen.

„Ich habe ein Buch von denen bekommen, darin war ein Hinweis über Todesser in Hogwarts und ich weiß nicht, was ich davon halten soll."

„Wir werden ihn vorsichtig aushorchen", sagte George. „Könnten wir vielleicht einige Haare von dir bekommen?", fragte Fred weiter.

„Wofür denn Haare?"

„Willst du gar nicht wissen, Harry", meinte George lässig und zupfte Harry einige aus.

„He", Harry rieb sich seinen Kopf, „was habt ihr vor?"

„Informationen besorgen, Harry, wie du es wünschst." Beide grinsten ihn an.

Harry hatte das Gefühl, zwei Monster freigelassen zu haben, und sie jetzt nicht mehr einfangen zu können. „Lasst euch nicht erwischen", sagte er mit etwas Unbehagen in der Stimme.

„Das sagt uns der Sechstklässler, der öfter in London ist als in Hogwarts", beschwerte sich Lee gespielt vorwurfsvoll.

Harry reiste wieder zurück nach Hogwarts und kletterte in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo nur noch wenige Schüler waren.

„Wo warst du denn schon wieder?", fragte Hermine.

„Ich habe den Trank besorgt", antwortete Harry und holte eine der Flachen aus seinem Umhang, „und was habt ihr gemacht?" Sie sahen etwas geschafft und abgekämpft aus.

„Wir waren im Wald", erwiderte Ron, „und haben Grawp besucht."

Harry sah sie überrascht an – den hatte er völlig vergessen. „Ja, wegen deiner Prüfung und alledem dachten wir, dass du ohnehin keine Zeit hättest", erklärte Hermine.

„Und, ist was passiert?", fragte Harry nach, der sich nun in einen Sessel gesetzt hatte.

„Nichts, wir haben ihn wieder nur kurz getroffen und Hallo gesagt", meinte Ron. „Und dann kamen die Zentauren und Hermine und ich haben uns verdrückt."

„Oh!", fiel dem sichtlich bestürzten Harry dazu nur ein. „Euch geht's wirklich gut, ja?"

„Harry, so einen kleinen Spaziergang traust du uns doch noch zu oder?", empörte sich Ron und grinste. Hermine sah ihn merkwürdig an, grinste dann aber auch.

„Na wenn das so ist, brauch ich ja nicht mehr mitkommen." Beide sahen entsetzt zu Harry, der nun anfing zu lachen.

„Ich habe auch noch eine schöne Nachricht für dich", meinte Hermine und nun lächelte sie diabolisch, „da ich glaube, dass du noch nicht den Aushang gelesen hast: Der Halloweenball wird ein Kostümfest mit Tanz und jeder Schüler _muss_ erscheinen." Harry stöhnte kurz auf – _auch noch verkleiden! _

„Dann erkennt dich vielleicht keiner, wenn du tanzen musst", tröstete ihn Ron und konnte ein Lachen kaum noch unterdrücken. Alle drei unterhielten sich noch kurz über den nächsten Tag und das Regulat und gingen dann schlafen.

* * *

Die Treffen des Regulatsmitglieder verliefen nun anders als die DA-Treffen: Zuerst wurden Beobachtungen der letzten Woche durchgesprochen und dann erst warteten sie darauf, dass Harry mit dem Unterricht begann.

„Wir üben heute den Tarnzauber, Ron und Hermine werden das betreuen" – er sah in die enttäuschten Gesichter – „vorher will ich allerdings noch etwas anderes besprechen." Er holte tief Luft. „Ich will, dass ihr besser gegen den Imperius - Fluch ankommt und das deswegen mit euch üben."

Einige sogen scharf die Luft ein, andere nickten und wieder andere begannen zu tuscheln. „Ja, ich kann ihn ausführen" – er machte eine kleine Pause – „und einer hier in der Gruppe steht schon den ganzen Tag unter meiner Kontrolle." Die anderen sahen sich entsetzt um und begannen durcheinanderzureden.

„Ruhe!", rief Harry einmal laut auf und alle verstummten. „Also wer würde das freiwillig über sich ergehen lassen?" Alle meldeten sich.

„Wer steht unter den Fluch", wollte Ernie wissen.

„Hat einer von euch eine Vermutung?", fragte Harry in die Runde.

Dean fing etwas nervös an zu sprechen: „Ich glaube Ginny", und alle wandten sich zu ihr um. Sie reagierte überrascht und entsetzt. „Ich bin aber erst auf die Idee gekommen, als du gesagt hast, jemand würde unter dem Fluch stehen", erklärte er weiter.

„Weiß einer, wie man das überprüfen kann?", fragte Harry weiter, die meisten schüttelten den Kopf. „Ihre Augen müssten abgestumpft aussehen", fiel lediglich Colin ein und Harry nickte.

„Aber da das keine hundertprozentige Sicherheit ist, brauchen wir einen anderen Weg und ich bin in den Sommerferien über einen Trank gestolpert, der uns da helfen kann." Er erklärte noch kurz die Wirkung des Trankes und erhitzte ihn dann. Als der Nebel verschwunden war, leuchteten alle außer Harry und Ginny weiß.

Harry nahm den Fluch von Ginny und nun änderte sich ihre Farbe ebenfalls auf weiß, alle anderen sahen sie entsetzt an. „So, ihr habt gesehen, wie einfach es ist, einen von uns unbemerkt unter den Fluch zu stellen." Einige nickten, andere schauten besorgt zwischen Ginny und Harry hin und her.

„Die Aktion war nur einen Demonstration, Ginny und ich haben den Tagesablauf vorher durchgespielt und ich habe ihr so meine Anweisungen gegeben. Außer Dean, der Ginny besser kennt als alle anderen, hat so keiner etwas gemerkt." Er sah in die Runde. „Ich werde jetzt nach und nach mit jedem von euch üben, wenn ihr es wollt, der Rest übt mit Ron und Hermine."

Und so begannen sie zu üben, Harry setzte einen nach den anderen unter den Fluch und ließ sie Sachen vorführen oder einfach nur den Namen Voldemorts rufen. Durch das Ereignis mit Hideko wusste er, wie er den anderen helfen konnte, besser gegen den Fluch anzukämpfen: Indem er, ihnen befahl etwas angreifen oder zerstören, was ihnen lieb und teuer war.

Harry hatte es dabei mit den Pärchen des Regulats am leichtesten, da die Opfer gleich zur Verfügung standen. Und er merkte tatsächlich einen Unterschied im Verhalten seiner Opfer: Sie konnten den Fluch zwar nicht brechen aber sie stockten bei der Ausführung oder reagierten wie Ron und Neville überhaupt nicht, letzterem hatte Harry befohlen, er solle Snape die Meinung sagen.

Während Harry alle nach und nach unter den Imperius - Fluch gestellt hatte, machten die meisten schon große Fortschritte bei den Tarnzaubern, die Hermine und Ron ihnen beibrachten.

* * *

Die nächsten Tage liefen einfach so davon. Das Regulatsammelte Informationen über eventuelle Mitglieder der Todesser. Viele stellten dabei fest, dass Malfoy und Anhang nur noch selten mit Zabini und Montague zu sehen war.

Dafür kamen Mitglieder aus den anderen Häusern wie Harold Dingles von Gryffindor, Eddie Carmichael aus Ravenclaw oder Daphne Greengrass aus Huffelpuff auf eine schwarze Liste – alle waren mehrmals im Gespräch mit einem der beiden Slytherin gesehen worden.

Hagrid wurde ins St. Mungo überstellt, da Madame Pomfrey nicht in der Lage war, seinen Zustand zu verbessern. Die Todesser verübten vereinzelt Überfälle auf Zaubererfamilien, weder dem Orden noch dem Ministerium war es gelungen, dies zu verhindert oder gar Todesser zu fangen.

Harry hatte im Namen des Regulats das Rezept für den Auren - Trank aber keine weiteren Informationen darüber, ob er ihn getestet hatte, oder ähnliches, Dumbledore zukommen lassen. Harry hatte nur dessen überraschtes Gesicht gesehen, als er die Nachricht bekommen hatte und noch sehen können, wie er Snape zu sich gewunken und beide Halle verlassen hatten.

Der Sonderunterricht von Snape wurde nun nicht mehr durchgeführt, Harry hatte in den nächsten beiden Sitzungen nur noch alte Erinnerungen gezeigt, die Snape zwar ärgerten, ihn aber nicht dazu brachten, seine Gedanken preiszugeben. So hatte er in der letzten Stunde die Angriffe von Snape abgewehrt, ohne nochmals einen Schutzschild beschwören zu müssen

Das einzige, was Harry freute, waren die Treffen des Regulats, das Quidditchtraining und die Tatsache, dass Malfoy senior immer noch in Askaban einsaß – letzteres aber nicht mehr lange, da sein Gerichtstermin feststand und Harry der Überzeugung war, dass alle drei danach entlassen werden würden.

Eines Morgens als Harry die Große Halle zum Frühstück betrat, kamen zwei Eulen und ließen Päckchen in zwei Ecken der Halle fallen. Kurz bevor sie den Boden berührten, gab es einen lauten Knall und einen Fanfare war zu hören. Als diese endete, erklangen die magisch verstärkten Stimmen der Zwillinge:

„_Da in der nächsten Woche die Quidditchsaison beginnt, wünscht das Team von Weasleys Zauberhaften Zauberscherzen den Quidditchmannschaften alles Gute für die kommende Spielzeit und überreicht ein kleines Präsent an alle Spieler. Mögen sie und ihre treue Fans uns in unserer Zweigstelle in Hogsmeade bei Zonkos einen Besuch abstatten."_

In diesen Moment segelten um die dreißig Besen in die Halle, je einer zu einem Spieler der jeweiligen Hausmannschaft.

„_Wir hoffen, dass durch unser kleines Präsent die Mannschaft mit dem besten Talent und der ausgeklügeltsten Strategie gewinnt. Falls Ihnen ein Stadionsprecher fehlen sollte, Professor Dumbledore, stellen wir Ihnen gerne unseren besten Mann Lee Jordan zur Verfügung. Alles Gute wünscht Ihnen das Team von Weasleys Zauberhaften Zauberscherzen."_

Harry schaute in die Gesichter der Spieler, die den eingewickelten Besen ausgepackt hatten. Alle strahlten oder waren wie Malfoy einfach nur kreidebleich geworden.

„Das sind alles Feuerblitze!", rief einer und ein Gemurmel brach los.

Ron und Ginny starrten immer noch auf ihre Pakete, ohne diese zu öffnen. Dumbledore schaute belustigt auf die Schülerschar, während die Hauslehrer zu ihren Mannschaftsapitänen gingen und die Präsente begutachteten.

„Die sind vollkommen verrückt geworden", waren die ersten Worte, die Ron herausbrachte, „das muss ein Vermögen gekostet haben und dann auch noch für die Slytherins!" Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Mr. Weasley, Ihre Brüder haben waren Sportgeist bewiesen", sprach Professor McGonagall, die hinter Ron getreten war, „und ich hoffen, dass wir die beste Taktik und das größte Talent haben." Nun lächelte sie Ron gar aufmunternd zu, bevor sie zurück zu Lehrertisch ging.

„Wahnsinn!", kam es von Ginny, die endlich ihren Besen ausgewickelt hatte, „sogar mit Namensprägung und Position, ich fass es nicht!" Ron nickte nur und bestaunte seinen Besen.

Harry sah, wie alle Mitglieder der Teams glasige Augen hatten oder ganz verträumt zur Decke schauten. Selbst der Großteil der Slytherins strahlte über das Präsent der Zwillinge. _Ein Problem weniger, jetzt muss Ron nur noch eine Mannschaft formen_, dachte sich Harry.

Den Rest des Tages gab es in der Schule nur noch zwei Themen: die Besen und Weasleys Zauberhaften Zauberscherze. Alle, die keinen Besen bekommen hatte, schwärmten über die Artikel, die die Zwillinge erfunden hatten, oder aber ihre Taten im letzten Schuljahr

„Mensch, Harry!", rief Neville als er den Raum der Wünsche betrat – er, Harry und Susan wollten wieder trainieren; während Susan weiter versuchte, Gegenstände zu transportieren, übten Harry und Neville Flüche – „Das mit den Besen ist genial!"

„Hast du das organisiert?", fragte Susan, die den Raum gerade betreten hatte, und Neville schaute, als ob er das gleiche fragen wollte.

„Wie sollte ich?" Harry versuchte, überrascht zu wirken.

„Weil du der einzige Spieler bist, der keinen Besen gekriegt hat und weil du wolltest, dass Susan ins Team kommt", bohrte Neville weiter.

„Ja, schon" – Harry hob abwährend die Hände – „ich dachte allerdings, Susan holt sich selber einen", erklärte er weiter. „Wie weit seid ihr denn das letzte Mal gekommen, Susan?", versuchte Harry das Thema zu wechseln.

„Ich konnte sämtliche Gegenstände verschicken, die Neville mir aufgetragen hatte", erklärte diese.

„Also kannst du nun anfangen zu apparieren", schlussfolgerte Harry, Neville schaute etwas ängstlich und Susan nickte zögerlich.

„Ich werde dir etwas helfen", sprach Harry, hob den Zauberstab und stellte Susan unter den Imperius - Fluch. Er gab ihr die Anweisung zu apparieren und sie folgte sofort seinem Befehl. Harry ließ sie dreimal hin- und herapparieren, bevor er den Fluch von ihr nahm.

„Was sollte das, Harry?", fragte sie etwas verwirrt.

Er lächelte sie freundlich an und sagte: „Jetzt bist du schon appariert, also brauchst du keine Angst mehr zu haben, du kannst es, ob du es nun auf meinen Befehl hin gemacht hast oder nicht, spielt keine Rolle."

Susan lächelte ihn nun dankbar an, während Neville noch etwas zwischen Susan und Harry hin- und herblickte „Also" – Harry hob seinen Hände – „ab, appariere einige Male hin und her, aber konzentriere dich!", ermahnte er sie.

Sie tat wie befohlen und zu Harrys Erleichterung passierten keine Unfälle. Sie apparierte einige Male durch den Raum, bis sie sich erschöpft aber auch glücklich und zufrieden zu den beiden setzte. Harry und Neville hatten nicht geübt, sondern gelesen, Neville etwas über Kräuterkunde und Harry war dabei, die letzten Runen für das Passwortproblem zu übersetzen.

„Was lächelst du so komisch, Harry?", fragte Susan, als sie sich etwas erholt hatte.

Harry sah sie verwundert an. „Wieso, lächele ich komisch?" Ihm war erst jetzt aufgefallen, dass er breit grinste.

„Na wenn du keinen Ohren hättest, wäre dein Kopf abgefallen", sprach sie weiter.

„Ich habe gerade etwas sehr interessantes herausgefunden", antwortete Harry und legte die Runen weg. „Ich brauch mir keine Passwörter mehr zu merken." Er grinste die beiden diabolisch an.

Neville sah ihn nun hoffnungsvoll an, denn bei all seinen Veränderungen hatte er immer noch Probleme, sich die Passwörter für den Turm zu merken. Er erhoffte sich wohl von Harry eine Lösung für das Problem. „Erzähl, wie geht das?"

„Ganz einfach." Harrys Grinsen wurde breiter – falls das überhaupt möglich war. „Ich brauch nur „Öffne dich!" sagen." Susan lachte laut auf Neville schaute enttäuscht zu Harry.

„Verarschen kann ich mich alleine, Harry", sagte er dann auch etwas beleidigt.

„Doch, Neville, es stimmt." Er machte eine kleine Pause. „Aber ich muss Parsel sprechen", erklärte er noch.

Susan sah jetzt neugierig zu ihm. „Das heißt, du könntest in unseren Gemeinschaftsraum kommen, ohne das aktuelle Passwort zu wissen?"

Harry nickte und sein Lächeln wurde wieder gehässiger. „Und mit einem kleinen Zusatz könnte ich auch in die Mädchenschlafsaale gelangen." Neville fiel die Kinnlade runter und Susan bedachte ihn mit einem warnenden Blick.

Harry hob zu seiner Verteidigung dien Hände. „Nicht, dass ich das je wollte." Er konnte sein Grinsen aber nicht vom Gesicht wischen.

„Das will ich stark hoffen", sagte sie in ernstem Tonfall, was Harry half, sein Grinsen zu beseitigen.

Harry, der das Thema wieder wechseln wollte, begann zu sprechen: „Da du jetzt kurze Strecken apparieren kannst, ist der erste Schritt erledigt." Susan sah etwas verärgert zu Harry. „Jetzt kommen die Langstrecken", erklärte er weiter, „am besten, ihr übt das am nächsten Hogsmeade - Wochenende."

„Wieso wir, kommst du nicht hin?", fragte Susan neugierig nach.

„Darf nicht", er machte ein finsteres Gesicht. „Strafarbeit von Snape, hast du das nicht mitbekommen?" Susan schüttelte den Kopf. _Wenn sie das nicht weiß, vielleicht weiß das dann auch keiner der Todesser_, grübelte Harry vor sich hin.

Den Rest der Zeit übte Susan apparieren und als sie der Meinung waren, sie würde es gut beherrschen, machten sie sich auf den Weg in ihre Gemeinschafträume. Harry ging kurz mit Susan zu den Huffelpuffs, um zu testen, ob das mit dem Passwort stimmte. Es klappte: Er hatte zwar zuerst Probleme, Parsel zu sprechen, aber als er sich einen Schlage beschwor und es dann erneut versuchte, öffnete sich der Zugang zum Gemeinschaftsraum sofort.

„Irgendwie ist es ja beängstigend, was du hier machst", gab Susan zu, lächelte aber. Harry hob die Schulter, verabschiedete sich und ging zu Gryffindorturm, wo er auch das Passwort auf Parsel probierte. Die Fette Damen sah ihn verstört an, aber der Bilderrahmen klappte trotzdem zur Seite, was sie aufschreien ließ.

„Was ist passiert, Harry?", fragte Ron, der wohl den Aufschrei gehört hatte.

„Ich habe ein neues Passwort ausprobiert." Er senkte seine Stimme nun zu einem Flüstern. „Ich kann alle Geheimtüren mit Parsel öffnen." Ron hob die Augenbrauen. „Wo ist Hermine?", fragte er.

„In ihrem Schlafsaal ein Buch holen", antwortete Ron nachdenklich.

Harry lächelte diabolisch, ging zur Treppe, flüstere kurz etwas, sodass Ron es nicht hören konnte und ging zum Mädchenschlafsaal. Ron klappte der Mund auf und Ginny und Hermine, die Harry auf halbem Wege trafen, sahen ihn verwirrt an.

„Ich erkläre es euch unten", strahlte Harry die beiden an.

„Ich bitte darum", sagte Hermine und Ginny nickte.

„Nun was war das eben?", fragte Ginny, nachdem alle am Feuer Platz genommen hatten.

„Ich habe in Salazars Buch eine Passage gefunden, in der er schreib, dass er zu faul war, sich die Passwörter zu merken und so hinter jeder Geheimtür ein Passwort in Parsel hinterlegt hat." Er grinste in die Runde.

„Das heißt, du kannst in den Gemeinschaftraum der Slytherins?", fragte Hermine.

„Und in die aller anderen", sagte er, „ich weiß nur nicht, ob irgendwelche Alarmzauber aufgelöst werden würden, wenn ich ein Lehrerzimmer betreten würde oder so."

„Jetzt können wir die Slytherins in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum überwachen", sagte Ron und fuhr, bevor jemand etwas sagen konnte, fort: „wenn wir sehen, dass sich dort eine Ansammlung von Todessern aufhält." Ginny und Harry nickten, während Hermine ihre Stirn kraus zog.

„Da müssen wir aber das Glück haben, dass wir in dem Moment gerade auf die Karte schauen", sagte sie nach einiger Zeit.

„Stimmt", sagte Ron, „aber immerhin können wir dann hin." Er lächelte breit.

Am nächsten Morgen erwartete Harry aufgeregt die Posteulen, er hatte eine Nachricht an Montague geschrieben und wartete darauf, dass der sie nun bekam. Er hatte eine Posteule über die Zwillinge organisiert, damit niemand bemerken konnte, dass der Brief in Hogwarts geschrieben worden war. Und dort kamen sie, eine Eule mit einem roten Umschlag nahm Kurs auf Montague und Harry begann zu lächeln.

„Was ist denn mit dir los?", fragte Hermine, die ihm gegenüber saß.

„Wart's ab, einen kleine Überraschung für Montague", strahlte er.

Kaum hatte er geendet, hallte eine magisch verstärkte und verzerrte Stimme durch die Halle:

_Sag deinem Meister, Lord Voldemort,_

_dass er nicht nach Hogsmeade zu kommen braucht,_

_Montague,_

_an diesem Wochenende ist Harry Potter dort nicht zu finden._

Mit einem Knall zerriss der Brief sich in Schnipsel und ein _R_ stieg vor Montague auf und drehte sich über seinem Kopf, sodass es in der nun totenstillen Halle von jedem zu sehen war.

Harry blickte zu Hermine, die wie alle anderen unverwandt auf das leuchtende R über Montague schaute. Dieser blieb reglos am Tisch sitzen, bis sich das R aufgelöst hatte und ein Gemurmel in der Großen Halle losbrach.

„Harry, das warst du?", flüsterte Hermine überrascht und neugierig zugleich.

Harry nickte und schaute nun etwas verwirrt durch die Halle, denn er wollte so wirken, als hätte er die Nachricht auch zum ersten Mal gehört.

„Ruhe!" Dumbledore war aufgestanden und begann zu sprechen. „Ihr braucht keine Angst zu haben, denn Hogsmeade wird am kommenden Samstag von den Lehrern und Auroren überwacht werden und so sicher wie Hogwarts selbst sein." Er setzte sich und begann ein Gespräch mit McGonagall.

Harry sah noch mal durch die Halle und begann nun, in Ruhe zu frühstücken, während ihn Hermine erst nachdenklich beobachtet und schließlich anlächelte – anscheinend war sie mit seiner Idee doch einverstanden.

Für diesen Abend hatte Harry ein Treffen des Vorstandes – oder _Kaffeekränzchens_, wie Seamus es nannte – einberufen. „Ihr habt ja alle mitbekommen dass ich nicht nach Hogsmeade gehe, verbreitet bitte auch noch, dass ich von Snape ein Verbot wegen ungebührlichen Verhaltens habe.

„Harry, von wem kam die Nachricht?", wollte Cho wissen.

„Von mir." Harry grinste. „Susan hatte mich auf die Idee gebracht, da sie nicht wusste, dass ich ein Verbot bekommen hatte, dachte ich, dass es die Todesser vielleicht nicht wüssten und was versuchen würden."

„Das war zu unseren Schutz?", fragte Ginny. „Glaubst du, V-Vo-Volde-mort würde sonst nach Hogsmeade kommen, um dich zu kriegen?"

Harry lächelte sie freudig an, das war gerade das erste Mal, dass Ginny seinen Namen aussprach. „Wer weiß?" Er sah in die Runde und knurrte dann: „Immer wachsam!" Alle lachten kurz auf.

„Also, seid trotz der Durchsage wachsam, denn man weiß nie, was Voldemort vorhat" – alle nickten – „und kauft was bei den Zwillingen – wir müssen uns doch für die Besen bedanken."

Auf den Weg zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum fragte Hermine dann: „Die Besen sind doch auf deinem Mist gewachsen, oder?" Es klang eher nach einer Feststellung als nach einer Frage und so wie Harry das einschätzte, war Hermine darüber auch nicht sauer.

„Wenn du so weitermachst, bist du bald pleite!" Sie sah ihn ernst an.

„Ich hoffe nicht", meinte Harry und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Was machst du, während wir in Hogsmeade sind, Harry?", fragte Ginny, die nun zu den beiden gestoßen war.

Er wusste, was er wo machen wollte, aber er würde es nicht erzählen: ein Treffen der Externen in London. Hermine würde sicherlich vor Freude explodieren.

* * *

Nach dem Frühstück verabschiedete sich die anderen von Harry. Er ermahnte sie nochmals zur Wachsamkeit und ging dann Richtung Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum davon. Er hatte sich gegen elf mit den anderen in London verabredet und wollte erst zu Yoji und dann zum Treffpunkt.

Er schaute kurz auf seine Karte und als er sah, dass ihn keiner stören würde, machte er sich auf den Weg zum Astronomieturm und verschwand zu Yoji. Harry hatte Colin bescheid gesagt, dass dieser ihn rufen sollte, falls jemand nach ihm suchen würde. Dieser wollte etwas mit seinen Fotos machen und war deshalb nicht nach Hogsmeade, was Harry nur recht sein konnte, so würde ihn jemand warnen können falls er gesucht werden sollte.

„Hallo Hideko." Harry begrüße sie, als er im Raum ankam. „Was machst du denn hier?"

„Ich habe auf dich gewartet", sagte sie und klimperte mit den Augenliedern. Harry musste ein komisches Gesicht gezogen haben, denn sie lachte laut los. „War nur ein Scherz", sagte sie beschwichtigend, nachdem sie sich etwas beruhigt hatte. „Yoji bat mich, hier aufzuräumen, da irgendjemand" – nun blickte sie vorwurfsvoll zu Harry – „in letzter Zeit alles durcheinander gebracht hat."

Harry sah verlegen auf seine Füße. Sie hatte recht, wenn er Bücher zurückbrachte, legte er sie meistens nur schnell ab und verschwand wieder. „Entschuldige, ich mach es wieder gut." Gab er etwas kleinlaut von sich.

„Natürlich machst du das", sagte sie. „Hier, die gehören dahinten hin und der Stapel dort kommt daneben." Begann sie ihre Aufzählung

„Jawohl, mein General!" Harry salutierte, tauchte unter dem nach ihm ausholenden Arm durch und räumte wie befohlen die Bücher weg. Im Endeffekt machte er mit einigen Aufrufe- und Verscheuchezaubern dem Chaos ein Ende.

„Toll, das könnte ich auch gebrauchen", begeisterte sich Hideko, die ihm zusah.

„Das unterstützt nur die Faulheit der Menschen", meinte Harry und grinste sie an, doch diesmal schaffte er es nicht, ihrem Schwinger zu entkommen. „Ey, bekommt das jeder, der dir hilft?"

„Nein, nur meine vorlaute Verwandtschaft." Sie grinste nun ebenfalls. „Was machst du heute noch, Harry?"

„Ich wollte nach London, ich treffe dort wieder einige meiner Freunde", antwortete er ihr.

„Kenn ich sie?"

„Percy kennst du, die anderen nicht", sagte Harry gedankenverloren.

„Kann ich mitkommen?", fragte sie nun mit einem Hundeblick. „Ich hab doch so schön mit aufgeräumt." Sie grinste ihn an.

„Eigentlich nicht, da ich die ganze Arbeit hier machen durfte …" Sie setzte wieder ihren Hundeblick auf. „Schon gut, schon gut es wird aber etwas unbequem, wie du weißt."

Sie verzog das Gesicht, nickte dann aber. „Auf Muggelart ist wohl nicht dein Stil?"

„Eigentlich schon, aber ich habe so gerne ohnmächtige Mädchen in meinen Arm."

Sie verdrehte die Augen. „_Jungs!_ Ich muss mich kurz umziehen."

„_Mädchen!_", erwiderte Harry nur und beide prusteten los

Er apparierte mit ihr in eine Nebengasse, denn sie trafen sich wieder im Hardrockcafé – das hielt er für am sichersten, da die Todesser in Muggellondon nicht auftauchen würden.

Außerdem war die Wahrscheinlichkeit, hier erkannt zu werden, geringer als irgendwo in der Zaubererwelt und Harry kannte die Örtlichkeiten. Sie betraten das Lokal und setzten sich zu Percy, der schon auf sie wartete.

Kurze Zeit später kamen die Zwillinge und Alicia und man stellte sich kurz gegenseitig vor. „Angelina und Lee müssen arbeiten", erklärte Fred noch und Harry nickte.

„Was gibt es neues bei euch?", fragte er in die Runde. Er wollte alles schnell hinter sich bringen, denn das Risiko, dass jemand herausfand, dass er nicht in Hogwarts war, bestand immer noch.

Percy begann. „Das mit Belfast ist doch schwieriger als ich dachte. Es gibt in den Archiven keine Unterlagen von den Lestranges oder Malfoys – ich dachte, ich schaue auch bei denen nach, sie sind schließlich verwandt –, aber ich habe mich etwas umgehört und ich glaube, zu wissen, wie ich an die Unterlagen kommen kann", berichtete er allen.

„Gut, brauchst du irgendwelche Hilfe?", fragte er nach, doch Percy schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„In der anderen Organisation ist es ruhig", sagte Fred mit einem Seitenblick zu Percy, „nicht mal der Spion bringt irgendwelche Neuigkeiten".

„Unsere Überwachung des Riddle - Hauses hat nichts ergeben, da war keiner, als wir auf der Lauer gelegen haben", erklärte George, „aber die Organisation war auch einige Male dort", ergänzte er noch.

„Angelina hat mir das gegeben." Alicia holte drei kleine Schachteln hervor. „Sie sagte, es wären drei Zaubertränke, die sie als erste bei Verletzten in Zusammenhang mit Todessern geben würde." Sie schluckte schwer. „Der erste hilft gegen die Folgen des Cruciatus und der zweite ist ein starkes Schmerzmittel—"

„Der macht doch schnell süchtig oder?", unterbrach zur Überraschung aller Hideko die Aufzählung.

Alicia nickte. „Das hat Angelina auch gesagt, der darf nur einmal im Monat genommen werden" – nun lächelte sie Hideko anerkennen zu – „der dritte ist ein Heil- und Aufputschtrunk", beendete sie ihre Aufzählung.

Harry packte die kleinen Schachteln in seine Tasche, als er einen Schmerz auf der Brust spürte. Er zog das Pergament hervor, doch der Name, der rot leuchte, ließ ihn stutzen. Plötzlich wurden mehrere Namen rot und Harry verstand, was geschehen sein muss.

„Probleme?", fragte Percy, der Harrys Gesichtsausdruck bemerkt hatte.

Der Angesprochene nickte. „Ich glaube, die Todesser greifen Hogsmeade an." Alle sahen ihn entsetzt an. „Fred, George, Percy und Alicia, ihr appariert sofort nach Hogsmeade." Alle vier nickten. „Hideko, du wartest hier, einer von uns kommt dich dann abholen." Sie sah ihn etwas verlegen und nachdenklich an.

„Ich muss auch los, du kommst klar?" Harry sah zu Hideko, sie nickten und Harry rannte hinter den Zwillingen und Alicia her. Er spürte einen erneuten Schmerz an seiner Brust – Colin. Er wollte eigentlich den vieren nach Hogsmeade folgen, aber nun …

„Percy" – Dieser lief neben ihm in Richtung Nebengasse – „irgendetwas ist in Hogwarts los, also muss ich dahin zurück. Kannst du Hideko nach Hause bringen?" Harry lächelte verlegen.

„Ich hoffe, das wird nicht meine Hauptaufgabe beim Regulat", sagte er, lächelte aber.

„Noch eins, lasst unser Zeichen aufsteigen wenn die Todesser weg sind" – Harry sprach schnell, er hatte keine Zeit zu verlieren – „für meine Nerven." Percy nickte und verschwand und Harry machte sich auf den Weg nach Hogwarts.

**

* * *

**

na, wie war das?

ich hoffe auf einige Reviews,

genau, unten links ist so ein süßes Feld auf dem GO steht. einfach draufklicken und überraschen lassen.

Mit internetten Gruß

Silvertrust

P.S.: falls es Probleme mit dem **Button / Taste / Schaltfläche **gibt nochmals ende chap 11 lesen hilft vielleicht


	24. Hogsmeade

Moin,

hier das nächste chap hat etwas gedauert aber ich hatte die letzten zehn Tage keine Internet Anschluss gehabt. Fehlt irgendwie bei den Dänischen Ferienhäusern.

an alle **Schwarzleser** schreibt mal ein review beruhigt das gewissen.

**danuschka:** ich hoffe du musstest nicht solange an der Klippe hängen –grins-.

**Alex Black5:** natürlich ist mir dein fehlen nicht entgangen / harry wird noch etwas zeit brauchen (erst die arbeit dann das vergnügen).

**Tiberitus:** findest du, ich fand es wäre unfair nur den slytherins nichts zu geben, da harry ja susan mit einen besen ausrüsten wollte, wäre diskriminierten und dagegen kämpft er doch.

**laser-jet:** ja da hast du wohl recht, scheinbar ist der fluch sehr verlockend / bin gespannt was du nach diesen chap sagst wegen der unverzeihliche.

**bluephoenix:** welche stellen möchtest du tiefer erklärt haben? Könntest du das etwas genauer definieren? Vielleicht wird das ja später geklärt oder aber wurde einfach vergessen deshalb bitte etwas einkreisen.

**SteffiMGN:** bisschen hektik wenn man überfallen wird, aber der erste war Lee deshalb war harry verwirrt.

**Azura-Fei-Long: **ich hoffe wir haben alles klären können und ich gebe mir noch mehr mühe mit den fehlenden worten.

**milva:** ich fand den cliff toll / vielleicht glaubt voldi einfach nicht seine jungen anhängern aber so genau werden wir das nie erfahren / bei diesen ball hat er ja glück das er ohne partner kommen kann (ich weiß ich bin einfach zu lieb zu ihm) / mal sehen ob schokolade bei hagger hilft.

**Dax:** ich versuche mein bestes.

**Schnuffel:** danke schön hört man gerne.

**Tmc2004:** wie war der angriff nicht überraschend ich dacht –grummel- ;-)

**Mario:** ich hoffe das war schnell genug, soviel urlaub mache ich ja auch nicht –leider-

**Marek:** hier ein weiteres Stück ich hoffe es gefällt immer noch

**Rudi:** das regulat weiß alles, so sollte es zumindest aussehen und ich hoffe die totesser verbinden es nicht so wie du mit harry / eigentlich sollte er grün sein hatte ich irgendwo geschrieben das er weiß war? Das mit dumbledore läuft wohl noch unter dem motto der feind meines feindes / ich dachte dumbledore und die lehrer vertrauen den zwillingen deshalb nicht der umstand mit irgendwelchen prüfungen etc. / schneller ging nicht wie geschrieben.

**FrodoBeutlin:** ich hoffe das chap ist schön genug

**Hermine1992:** scheinbar reagiere ich schnell auf hundeblicke ;-)

und jetzt viel spaß beim lesen

**

* * *

24. Kapitel: Hogsmeade**

Als er auf dem Turm ankam, schaute er sofort nach Hogsmeade, aber es war nichts zu sehen oder zu hören. Er kramte nach seiner Karte um zu sehen, warum Colin ihn gerufen hatte, nun sah er es: Colin war im dritten Stock in Begleitung von Snape. _Was will der denn von mir, _dachte Harry sich, _sollte der nicht in Hogsmeade sein?_

Er blickte nochmals dorthin und konnte erkennen, dass nun eine dunkle Wolke aufstieg, das Dunkle Mal. Seine Eingeweide zogen sich zusammen. Er schaute gebannt zum Mal und wartete auf ein andres Zeichen. Endlich, Harry kam es wie nach einer Ewigkeit vor, da tauchte das Zeichen am Himmel auf und in Harry breitete sich ein Funken Hoffnung aus. _Die Todesser sind weg und einigen ist nichts geschehen_.

Er verstaute die Karte und stürmte runter, beinahe wäre er am Ende der Treppen mit Colin und Snape zusammengestoßen. „Potter, hier stecken Sie also", blaffte ihn der Professor an, „kommen Sie mit!"

„Professor, Hogsmeade wird ange…" – „Potter, ich weiß das, der Direktor bat mich, nach Ihnen zu sehen, er vermutete wohl, dass Sie eine Dummheit begehen könnten." Er lächelte höhnisch in seine Richtung. Harry kochte vor unterdrückter Wut – gerade Snape, er hatte doch durch sein Verhalten mit die Schuld daran getragen!

„Wo wollen Sie mit mir hin?", fragte Harry durch seine zusammengepressten Zähne. „Ich bringe Sie in Ihren Turm, wo Sie bleiben werden, Potter!", blaffte ihn Snape an und alle drei gingen zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Dort angekommen trennte sich Snape von ihnen. „Bleiben Sie im Turm, Potter, oder Ihre nächste Strafarbeit wird ein großes Vergnügen für mich werden." Er grinste ihm nochmals gehässig zu und verschwand.

Harry stürmte durch den Gemeinschaftsraum, rannte in seinen Schlafsaal, holte seinen Tarnumhang und war schon wieder im Gemeinschaftsraum, bevor Colin überhaupt reagieren konnte. Er schaute auf seine Karte und sah, wie Snape immer noch in der Nähe des Turms herumschlich. Harry sah auch die ersten Schüler begleitet von einigen Lehrern zurück in die Schule kamen.

Er nahm sein Pergament und setzte ein Treffen des Regulats für sofort an. Colin schaute zu ihm. „Wie willst du dahin kommen?", frage er neugierig.

„Kein Problem, geh du schon mal vor, benutze aber sicherheitshalber den Tarnzauber und gehen nicht durch das Haupttreppenhaus." Colin nickte und verschwand.

Harry holte den Auren - Trank, warf sich seinen Umhang über und schlich durch das Porträtloch, als die ersten Gryffindors es betreten hatte. Er schaute immer wieder auf seine Karte, aber Snape musste wohl seinen Posten aufgegeben haben, denn er war in der näheren Umgebung nicht zu entdecken.

Als Harry den Raum der Wünsche erreichte, war ein Großteil der Regulatsmitgliederschon da und unterhielt sich aufgeregt. Keiner bekam mit, dass er den Trank erwärmte und erst als der Nebel sich ausbreitet, stutzten einige.

Als der Nebel verschwand, wurden die Auren sichtbar, alle bis auf seine und zwei andere weiß. Harry schockte die betreffenden sofort. Die anderen, von der Aktion überrumpelt, schauten zu Harry und den beiden geschockten am Boden liegenden. Einige senkten langsam ihre Zauberstäbe, als sie Harry erkannten, andere warteten noch ab.

Harry schaute auf die beiden geschockten und seine Eingeweide schienen zu Eis zu gefrieren. Vor ihm lagen Terry Boot und Ron. Erst jetzt fiel Harry auf, wer alles fehlte – Luna, Dean, Ginny, Hermine und Neville waren noch nicht da.

Harry wollte gerade etwas sagen als die Tür aufging und jemand aufschrie: „Ron! Ron, was ist …" Hermine gefolgt von Neville betraten den Raum und ihre Auren manifestierten sich weiß. „Nein, nicht Ron, nein!" Sie kniete sich zu Ron und streichelte zitternd seinen Kopf, Tränen rannen ihr über das Gesicht.

Einige der anderen Mädchen lösten sich aus ihrer Starre und versuchten, Hermine zu beruhigen, während Cho zwei Liegen herbeizauberte, auf die Terry und Ron gelegt werden konnten.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Harry.

„Todesser, ungefähr fünf tauchten bei Zonkos auf", begann Susan mit zittriger Stimme, „die Lehrer und Auroren stürzten sofort in ihre Richtung und scheuchte uns zu den Drei Besen davon." Sie musste tief Luft holen. „Ihr hättet mal Professor Byrnjolf sehen sollen, der sah fieser aus als Snape" – sie schüttelte sich kurz – „als wir auf dem Marktplatz ankamen, waren dort aber schon ungefähr zwanzig andere Todesser, die sich schon im Kampf mit den andere von uns befanden. Wir warfen uns unsere Umhänge über und griffen sie an, kurze Zeit später haben sie das Mal an den Himmel beschworen und sind geflohen." Sie schauderte immer wieder während des Erzählens.

Erst jetzt merkte Harry wie zerzaust oder abgekämpft einige waren. „Hat jemand von euch eine Verletzung?", fragte er deshalb nach.

„Nur Kratzer", antwortete sie. „Die Todesser setzten fast ausschließlich leichte Flüche wie den Stupor eingesetzt, weil das Durcheinander wohl zu groß war", erklärte Seamus.

Harry nickte erleichtert, verteilte aber doch den Heil- und Aufputschtrank, den er noch bei sich hatte. Dieser wurde von einigen dankbar angenommen, die wohl doch mehr als eine paar Kratzer abbekommen hatten. „Wer war vom Anfang an auf dem Marktplatz?", fragte Harry nun.

„Ich." Hermine schniefte kurz auf. „Wir, Ginny, Dean, Luna, Neville, Ron" – sie zählte ihre Begleiter auf und sah letzteren verzweifelt an – „und ich, kamen gerade aus dem Schreibwarenladen, als die Todesser auftauchten. Sie kamen auf uns zu, wir haben sie sofort angegriffen und dabei auch zwei oder drei von ihnen erwischt, bis sie zum Gegenangriff über- und wir in Deckung gingen." Sie schniefte wieder. „Irgendwann merkte ich, dass auch die anderen Regulatsmitglieder von der anderen Seite kamen und dann waren sie schon wieder verschwunden." Sie schnaubte kurz und schaute wieder zu Ron. „Es ging alles so schnell!"

„Gleich zu Beginn wurden Ginny und Dean von zwei Flüchen niedergestreckt – keine Ahnung, welchen", begann nun Neville zögerlich, „kurze Zeit später wurde Luna, glaube ich, von einen Reductio - Fluch getroffen und durch die Scheibe zurück in den Laden geschleudert. Ron und ich feuerten eigentlich ohne Unterlass Flüche auf die Todesser, bis sie verschwanden", beendete er seine Erzählung.

„Wie geht es den dreien?", fragte Harry, seine Stimme war rau und trocken.

Neville und Hermine zuckten mit den Schultern. „Man hat uns nach kurzer Zeit weggeschickt", beschwerte sich Hermine und flüsterte Harry zu: „Ich hab mich schon gewundert, warum Ron nicht bei Ginny geblieben ist."

„Wir waren, glaube ich, als erste bei den Sechs und nahmen die Todesser sofort unter Beschuss" – Cho hatte angefangen zu erzählen – „sie waren davon wohl beeindruckt, denn es dauerte etwas, bis sie sich wehrten." Sie sah kurz zu Terry. „Es ging alles so verdammt schnell!"

„Es waren aber nicht nur wir, die die Todesser angegriffen hatten", meldete sich nun Lavender zu Wort, „ich habe gesehen, dass einige Sechst- und Siebtklässler auch auf die Todesser zugingen" – einige der Anwesenden nickten – „allen voran der neue Schulsprecher, Ian McKinzey." Harry stutzte – _Slytherins kämpfen gegen Todesser?_

„Wenn ich das richtig gesehen habe, haben er und seine Freud eine Gruppe von Drittklässlern geschützt", begann jetzt Padma. „Es waren die, die von den Lehrern von Zonkos weggeschickt worden waren" – sie dachte kurz nach – „und es waren nicht nur Slytherins, die sie beschützt haben, da waren auch Drittklässler aus anderen Häusern dabei."

„Habt ihr gesehen, welche Schüler verletzt wurden?", fragte Harry nach, seine Stimme zitterte ein wenig.

„Ian McKinzey ist zusammengebrochen und noch sechs oder sieben lagen auf dem Marktplatz", antwortete Seamus niedergeschlagen. „Als die Todesser verschwunden waren, mussten wir natürlich auch sofort verschwinden", erklärte er weiter.

„Wer hat eigentlich das Zeichen aufsteigen lassen?", fragte Michael.

„Die Externen" antwortete Harry nun wieder etwas kräftiger. „Als ich von Lee ein Zeichen bekam, habe ich sie sofort nach Hogsmeade geschickt" – er machte eine Pause – „und wurde dann von Professor Snape in den Gryffindorturm geschickt."

„Wieso, wo warst du? Und wie hast du die anderen geschickt?", fragte nun Hermine etwas vorwurfsvoll.

„Ich hatte ein Treffen mit Ihnen, daher auch die Heiltränke" – er sah Hermine entschuldigend an – „und als ich eure Rufe über das Pergament empfing, schickte ich sie nach Hogsmeade. Als ich dann hinterher wollte, bekam ich die Nachricht von Colin."

Alle sahen zu dem jungen Gryffindor, dieser begann daraufhin zu erzählen: „Snape kam in den Gemeinschaftsraum gestürmt und fragte, wo Harry sei" – er schaute in Harrys Richtung – „ich sagte ihm wie abgesprochen, dass er Richtung Astronomieturm sei, unterrichtete Harry davon und bin hinterher, um ihn etwas aufzuhalten", erklärte er weiter. „Das hat Gryffindor einige Punkte gekostete", fügte er noch kleinlaut hinzu.

Wäre die Situation nicht so ernst gewesen, hätte Harry sicherlich lachen müssen. „Hat einer von euch Montague oder Zabini oder einen der anderen Kandidaten gesehen?"

„Nein, ich habe keinen gesehen", antwortete Ernie, „Zacharias sagte mir aber, dass er und Daphne heute nicht nach Hogsmeade gehen würden."

„In Ordnung, geht bitte in eure Gemeinschaftsräume und ruht euch aus", ordnete Harry an. „Ich brauche nur kurz alle vom Rat."

Einige nickten, andere sah nachdenklich zu Harry. „Was ist mit den beiden?" Hannah hatte gefragt.

„Wir werden sie von dem Fluch befreien, aber ihr würdet dabei mehr stören als helfen." Harrys Stimme war eher ein Flüstern und er hatte Mühe, sie ruhigzuhalten.

Die meisten gingen nun hinaus und Cho und Susan sahen nervös zu Harry, während Hermine ängstlich fast panisch von Harry zu Ron schaute. Als Harry hörte, wie die Tür geschlossen wurde sah er durch den Raum und stockte beim Anblick von Neville, der totenbleich war und an der Wand irgendwelche Zauber murmelte.

„Was machst du da, Neville?", fragte Cho etwas besorgt, sie war wohl Harrys Blick gefolgt.

Dieser zuckte bei der Nennung seines Namens zusammen und drehte sich dann zu den anderen um. „Ich lege Schweigezauber über die Wände", brachte er mit größter Mühe hervor.

„Warum?" fragte nun Susan nach.

„E-es gibt nu-nur eine Mö-möglichkeit für u-uns, den Fl-fluch zu bre-brechen." Er versuchte, sich so ruhig wie möglich zu verhalten, zitterte aber am ganzen Körper und Schweiß stand auf seiner Stirn.

„Was meinst du, Neville? Was müssen wir tun?", fragte Cho nur ängstlich nach.

„Nichts", sagte Harry. „Ihr sollt es nur sehen, danach den beiden helfen und entscheiden, wie es weitergeht." Seine Stimme war nur unmerklich gefasster als die Nevilles.

„Harry, bitte!" Hermine flüsterte nur noch.

„Hermine, du weiß, dass es zu Folgeschäden kommen kann, wenn er zu lange unter diesem Fluch steht und ihn nicht brechen kann." Sie nickte zwar, wirkte aber ängstlich.

„Was musst du machen?", fragte Susan nun etwas lauter nach, da sie und Cho anscheinend als einzige nicht wussten, was jetzt geschehen musste.

„Ich muss …" Harry machte einen pause und sammelte sich. „Ich muss die beiden unter den Cruciatus - Fluch stellen", strudelte es dann aus ihm heraus. Susan und Cho schlugen sich die Hände vor den Mund, um einen Aufschrei zu unterdrücken, Hermine krallte sich bei den Worten an Ron fest und Tränen liefen ihr übers Gesicht.

„Wie?" Cho begann wieder zu fragen. „Ich meine, wann weißt du, dass er seinen, seinen Willen wieder—" Sie klang nun auch ängstlich.

„Durch die Aura der beiden", unterbrach Harry sie. _Ich hoffe, dass sie sich sofort ändert_, dachte er noch, hatte aber zuviel Angst, es auszusprechen.

Susan nickte und ging zu Hermine, um sie von Ron wegzuziehen. Diese wehrte sich kurz, aber nachdem auch Cho mithalf, gab sie nach und entfernte sich von ihm.

„Ich werden ihn aufwecken, Harry." Neville hatte seinen Zauberstab gehoben und zielte auf Ron, seine ausgestreckte Hand zitterte stark.

Harry nickte nur. „Auf drei: Eins … zwei … drei!"

„_Ennervate!_" sagte Neville mit einer überraschend festen Stimme. Ron öffnete die Augen und schaute hasserfüllt auf Harry. „Cruccio!", rief dieser.

Ron schrie auf, der Fluch brachte ihn dazu, unkontrolliert zu zucken und er schrie so laut er konnte. Hermine brach zusammen und wäre fast hart auf den Boden aufgeschlagen, wurde aber von Cho und Susan gestützt. Für Harry dauerte es eine Ewigkeit, bis die Farbe der Aura von rot auf weiß wechselte. Als dies geschah, nahm er den Fluch sofort von Ron und stürzte auf ihn zu.

„Ruhig, Ron." Harry hielt Ron fest, der immer noch leicht zuckte. „Ruhig, trink das." Harry reichte ihm ein Fläschchen und flößte es ihm ein.

„Hermine?" Ron versuchte zu sprechen. „Wo ist Hermine?"

Diese stürzte zu ihm, Susan und Cho hatten sie wohl gerade wieder aufgepäppelt. Harry stand auf und schaute zu Terry. Er nickte Neville zu und dieser zuckte kurz mit dem Kopf.

„Ein … zwei …drei!"

Wieder wurden die beiden Zauber gesprochen und wieder kamen die Schreie des Opfers und auch hier hatte Harry das Gefühl, es würde nie mehr enden. Noch ein anderes Gefühl spürte Harry nun, ein Gefühl, etwas verloren zu haben, etwas, das niemals wieder kommen würde und eine Leere breite sich in ihm aus. Er gab auch Terry den Trunk und ging in eine Ecke des Raumes.

Er sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Cho sich um Terry und Susan sich um den stark zitternden Neville kümmerten. Dann fiel er auf die Knie und übergab sich, er konnte es nicht aufhalten, er hatte das Gefühl, alles müsse heraus – er hatte seine Freunde gequält, gefoltert mit den schlimmsten Schmerzen, die es geben kann.

Er zitterte jetzt am ganzen Leib und saß auf dem Boden, sein Kopf lag auf seinen Knien und Tränen liefen ihm über das Gesicht. Wie sollte er je wieder das Vertrauen seiner Freunde erlangen, wenn er sie so quälte, oder nicht da war wenn sie ihn brauchten?

„Harry … Harry …" Er spürte eine Hand auf seiner Schulter und hörte Rons schmerzverzerrte Stimme. „Danke …" Seine stimme brach ab und Harry, merkte wie die Hand von seinem Rücken rutschte.

„Ron!" Hermine schrie auf, Harry drehte sich um und Ron sackte neben ihm auf den Boden. Seine Augen waren verdreht und er atmete etwas unregelmäßig.

„Ron." Hermine war neben sie getreten und streichelte nun Rons Haare aus dem Gesicht, sie hatte einen ängstlichen Blick, versuchte Harry aber anzulächeln. „Er wollte unbedingt zu dir." Ihre stimme zittere ein wenig.

Harry sah sich im Raum um. Cho kümmerte sich um Terry, der noch auf seiner Liege lag, aber als er merkte, dass Harry ihn anschaute, versuchte zu lächeln. Sein Blick ging nun zu Neville, der auf der andere Liege saß und sich wieder beruhigt hatte, er zitterte zumindest nicht mehr so und schickte ein schiefes Lächeln zu Harry, Susan streichelte Neville beruhigend über den Rücken und redete mit ihm.

„Harry", sprach Hermine ihn an, „danke, dass du ihm geholfen hast." Er nickte nur. G_eholfen, gefoltert, gequält ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, ohne …_

„Ich weiß, dass es dir nicht leichtgefallen ist" – sie stockte und schaute auf den Boden, wo Harrys Frühstück lag – „und wir alle wissen, dass du keine andere Wahl hattest, dir Voldemort keine Wahl gelassen hat." Sie sprach ruhig und sanft, sie hatte wohl angst, dass Harry gleich explodieren würde.

„Sie hat recht, danke, Alter" krächzte Ron in Harry Richtung, sein Kopf war nun auf Hermines Schoß gebettet und er versuchte, Harry anzulächeln. Harry lächelte zurück, er wusste zwar dass sie rechthatten, zumindest sagte das sein Herz, aber sein Verstand war noch nicht überzeugt.

„Was solltet ihr machen?" Hermines zittrige Stimme hallte durch den Raum.

„Ich sollte Harry angreifen", antwortete Ron, „ihm Schmerzen zufügen." Er sah zu Harry und lächelte ihm schief zu.

„Ich sollte mich umhören, wer alles Mitglied ist und dem Dunklen Lord berichten" –Terry sah nachdenklich an die Decke – „nein, nicht dem Lord, sondern ich sollte mich irgendwo in einer Woche melden." Er wirkte hochkonzentriert, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf. „Weg ich krieg es nicht mehr zusammen …"

Harry verteilte an die beiden noch Heil- und Aufputschtrunk. Er war sich immer noch nicht im Klaren darüber, wie er damit in Zukunft umgehen wollte, den Cruciatus - Fluch auf Menschen ausgeführt zu haben, doch das Verhalten der beiden beruhigte ihn zumindest im Moment.

„Ich glaube, wir sollten auch in unsere Gemeinschaftsräume", sagte Susan.

„Das stimmt", erwiderte Harry. „Cho, schaffst du das mit Terry alleine oder brauchst du Hilfe?"

„Ich glaube, es wäre gut, wenn jemand dabei ist", sagte sie.

„Ich helfe dir, ist ja fast mein Weg", sagte Susan. Die beiden halfen Terry auf und machten sich auf den Weg in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume.

„Wo ist Ginny?", fragte Ron.

„Man hat uns weggeschickt, sie wurde von einen Fluch getroffen, aber wir wissen weder von welchem noch, wo sie jetzt ist", antwortete Hermine.

Ron stand rasch auf – er schien seine Schmerzen vergessen zu haben –, verkündete: „Ich muss zu ihr" und ging Richtung Tür und zur Überraschung der anderen ohne jegliche Anzeichen von Schwäche.

„Wo willst du hin, Ron?", fragten die drei Verbleibenden.

„Zum Krankenflügel und wenn dort keiner ist, ins Lehrerzimmer", kam die knappe antwort von Ron. Neville, Hermine und Harry nickten kurz und folgten ihm dorthin. Sie waren auf dem Flur vor dem Krankenflügel angekommen und Ron wollte gerade den Saal betreten, als sie Professor Snape hörten: „Potter, Sie gehen dort nicht rein!"

Alle wandten sich zu Snape um. „Ich will meine Freunde besuchen, wieso …" – „Potter, wenn ich Ihnen sage, Sie dürfen nicht in den Krankenflügel, dann ist das auch so. Fünf Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor." Er lächelte und sah ihn kalt an.

Harry kochte vor Wut. _Diese alte Fledermaus will mich von meinen Freunden fernhalten! Was glaubt er eigentlich, wer er ist?_ Harry wollte gerade weitergehen, als die Tür aufging und Professor Dumbledore den Flur betrat. „So Poppy, ich schätze, Sie können jetzt …" – er erblickte die Vier – „Einen Moment noch, Poppy."

„Ah, Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley und Mr. Longbottom. Könnten Sie bitte kurz in den Krankenflügel gehen?" Er lächelte sie freundlich an und machte eine einladende Geste, alle Vier nahmen die Einladung dankend an. „Harry, wir müssten uns kurz unterhalten." Harry stoppte, während die Drei sich zu ihm umblickten und hinter der sich schließenden Tür verschwanden.

„Was ist los, Professor Dumbledore?" Er sah zu seinem Schulleiter. „Wieso darf ich nicht zu meinen Freunden?" Er merkte, wie die Wut, die er vorhin schon bei Snape gespürt hatte, nun immer stärker wurde.

„Harry, Madame Pomfrey, hat gerade einen Zaubertrank aufgesetzt" – Dumbledore sah kurz zu Snape – „der anzeigt, ob jemand unter den Imperius - Fluch steht, oder nicht." Er lächelte Harry an.

–Der nun versuchte, einen überraschten und verwirrten Gesichtausdruck zu bekommen. „Aber wieso darf ich dann nicht da rein?", fragte er neugierig, er konnte ja schlecht zugeben, dass er die Wirkung kannte. „Ist der Trank gefährlich oder sowas?"

„Nein, Harry, der Trank zeigt aber auch an, ob jemand den Fluch selbst ausgeführt hat." Er sah Harry durchdringend an. „Und es ist sicherlich auch in deinem Interesse, wenn niemand weiß, dass du ihn beherrschst."

Harry nickte verstehend und konnte sich einen Blick auf Snape nicht verkneifen. „Wann kann ich denn meine Freunde besuchen?", fragte er, ohne den Blick von Snape zu nehmen.

„Madame Pomfrey wird uns bescheidgeben, wenn der Trank seinen Wirkung verloren hat", erklärte der Professor ruhig und lächelte Harry an.

„Wie geht es den Luna, Ginny und Dean?", fragte er nun nach.

„Miss Lovegood hat einige schwere Brüche und innere Verletzung erlitten", fing Dumbledore an und setzte sich auf eine Bank vor dem Saal, „Miss Weasley wurde von einem Schockzauberer getroffen, sie ist körperlich wieder wohlauf, aber sie steht noch unter Schock" – er seufzte kurz auf – „Mr. Thomas wurde vom gleichen Fluch getroffen, den letztes Jahr Miss Granger zu spüren bekam, wir müssen sehen, wie er das verkraftet."

Harry schluckte – Dean war so schwer verletzt, Ginny natürlich unter Schock und Luna … „Was ist eigentlich genau geschehen, Professor?", fragte und setzte sich ebenfalls auf die Bank.

„Wie dir deine Freunde sicherlich erzählt haben werden, wurde Hogsmeade von Todessern angegriffen" – er überlegte kurz und sprach dann weiter – „so, wie ich die Sache einschätze, hatte Voldemort dem Heuler keine Beachtung geschenkt und wollte dich in Hogsmeade angreifen."

Harry sah verwundert zu seinen Professor – so viele Informationen. „Ron, Hermine und Neville erzählten mir, dass dieses Regulatdawar, stimmt das? Fragte Harry wie er hoffte mit einen neugierigen ton.

Dumbledore nickte. „Ja, das Regulat war da und hat deinen Freunden zusammen mit einigen Schülern der älteren Jahrgänge aus allen Häusern geholfen." Harry zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Ja Harry, auch einige Slytherin haben geholfen." Erklärte der Direktor.

„Und was ist passiert, nachdem die Todesser wegwaren?" fragte Harry.

„Tut mir leid Harry, aber darüber darf ich dir nichts erzählen", antwortete Dumbledore.

„Sind bis auf die Drei noch andere Schüler verletzt?", wollte Harry wissen, da Dumbledore offenbar nicht alles erzählen wollte, hoffte er so wenigsten noch an Informationen zu kommen.

„Ja, sie wurden aber meisten nur durch leichtere Flüche verletzt oder getroffen als deine Freunde, aber alles in allem sind zwanzig Schüler auf der Krankenstation und vier Auroren wurden ins St. Mungo gebracht."

„Und die Todesser?", fragte Harry nach.

„Es tut mir leid Harry, dazu kann ich dir auch nichts sagen." _Oder willst nicht_, dachte Harry.

„Professor, wie geht es eigentlich Hagrid?" _Vielleicht bekomme ich wenigstens etwas darüber zu hören …_

Dumbledore sah ihn kurz an und begann dann zu reden. „Er ist immer noch im St. Mungo. Einige Spezialisten haben nach ihm gesehen und vermutet, dass ihn die Dementoren auf irgendeine Weise vergiftet haben." Dumbledore stockte und Harry sah kurz Trauer im Gesicht seines Professors. „Etwas von der Kälte, die ihr gespürt habt, er war näher bei der Explosion und muss daher mehr abbekommen haben. Die Heiler geben ihm besondere Tränke und sagen, er brauche nur etwas Zeit." Harry nickte und versuchte, gegen die Tränen zu kämpfen, was ihm auch gelang.

Sie saßen noch einige Zeit auf der Bank, bis Madame Pomfrey zu ihnen kam und sagte, keiner stünde unter dem Fluch. Dumbledore stand auf, lächelte Harry kurz zu und ging mit Snape davon. Harry merkte, wie der Druck, der seit dem Gespräch mit Dumbledore auf seinem Schädel zu spüren war, langsam nachließ. Sollte es Dumbledore versucht haben, bei ihm einzudringen und Informationen zu besorgen, oder Snape oder war es nur Einbildung? Und hatte er ihn abgeblockt? Ganz im Gedanken betrat er das Zimmer.

Hermine war zusammen mit Ron bei Ginny, die mit glasigen Augen auf einen Vorhang schaute, hinter dem Harry Dean vermutete. Luna lag gegenüber auf einem Bett und schien zu schlafen. Neville stand neben ihr und lächelte ihr zu. Die anderen Patienten beachtet Harry kaum, viele von ihnen schienen aber wieder fit zu sein, denn sie saßen auf ihren Betten oder unterhielten sich.

„Ginny, sag doch was." Ron versuchte mit seiner kleinen Schwester zu sprechen, aber offenbar antwortete sie nicht. „Wie geht es dir?", fragte er, doch sie starrte weiter auf den Vorhang.

_»Ginny.«_

_»Ginny, sag doch bitte was, ich bin es, Harry.«_

_»Harry?«_

_Sie drehte den Kopf in seine Richtung. »Ja, Ginny, ich bin hier – rede doch mit Ron.«_

_»Reden?«_

_»Ja, Ginny. Antworte ihm. Er macht sich Sorgen.«_

Sie schaute zu ihren Bruder und lächelte, sagte aber kein Wort. „Was ist mit ihr?", fragte er nun laut zu Ron und Hermine als er sie erreicht hatte.

„Madame Pomfrey, sagt sie wäre wieder wohlauf", antwortete Hermine leise, „sie hat nur noch nicht gesprochen." Harry nickte.

_»Ginny, warum redest du nicht mit uns?«_

_»Ich rede doch mit dir!«_

_»Nein, tust du nicht!«_

„Tu ich doch!", antworte sie laut. „Was tust du doch, Ginny?", fragte Ron überrascht und glücklich.

Ginny sah sich verwundert um, als würde sie erst jetzt merken, wo sie war. „Was meinst du, Ron?"

„Nichts, Ginny schon gut, wie geht es dir?" Er beugte sich runter und nahm seine Schwester in den Arm, Hermine lächelte und eine Träne lief ihr übers Gesicht.

„Mir geht's gut, was ist passiert?", fragte sie nachdenklich.

„Wir wurden angegriffen" – er sah sie mitleidig an – „und du, Luna und Dean wurden …"

„Dean, was ist mit Dean, wo ist er?" Sie sprach lauter und sah sich hektisch im Saal um.

„Er wurde vom gleich Fluch getroffen wie Hermine letztes Jahr", kam Harry den beiden zur Hilfe. Hermine und Ron sahen ihn überrascht an.

„Ah, Miss Weasley, Sie sind wieder ganz bei uns." Madame Pomfrey kam aus ihrem Büro „Ich würde sagen, Ihr Besuch sollte Sie jetzt in ruhe lassen, dann dürfen Sie so wie die meisten anderen morgen wieder gehen", sprach sie und begann, die Vier aus dem Krankenflügel zu treiben.

Ron, Hermine, Neville und Harry verabschiedeten sich und gingen zurück in den Turm. Kurz nachdem sie den Saal verlassen hatten, mussten Harry und Neville Ron stützen – seine Kräfte ließen jetzt wohl nach. Sie verabschiedeten sich von Hermine und brachten Ron in den Schlafsaal.

Harry beschloss, den Rest des Tages im Schlafsaal zu bleiben, er wollte niemanden sehen und grübelte über die vergangen Stunden. Plötzlich fielen ihm die _Externen_ ein – was, wenn sie unter dem Imperius - Fluch standen oder gar verletzt waren? Er stand auf, kramte ein Fläschchen des Auren - Tranks hervor – Yoji musste bei seinem Verbrauch wohl bald wieder welchen brauen – und schrieb einen Brief an Angelina, die nicht in Hogsmeade gewesen war, sie musste die anderen überprüfen.

Nachdem er Hedwig zur Angelina geschickt hatte, ging er zu Bett. Der Tag war sehr ermüdend für ihn gewesen und nach einiger Zeit schaffte er es auch, einzuschlafen. Er träumte wieder von dem Schachspiel – es wirkte schon seltsam, drei Spieler an einen Brett zu sehen. Anschließend kam seit langen mal wieder das Duell, wobei Harry die Zauberer nicht erkannte, dafür aber eine an einen Baum gefesselte dritte Person. Als er näher wollte, kamen wieder seine Alpträume – Friedhof und Ministerium.

Eine feingliedrige weiße Hand umfasste den Türknauf und öffnete die Tür.

* * *

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen

Wenn ja genau unten links ist so ein süßes Feld auf dem GO steht. Einfach draufklicken und überraschenlassen. Wenn nein dann erst recht.

Mit internetten Gruß

Silvertrust


	25. Der Tag danach

moin,

hier kommt mein das nächste chap an euch, also fleißig lesen und noch fleißiger reviews. Wenn ich mich nicht irre habe wir die 100.000 geschafft und da freut gleich noch mehr.

**milva:** mit den trank ist nicht schlecht für das regulat –dankedemautor- ;-) / ist ja der erste Ball die anderen sind mit begleitung versprochen / so sehe ich das auch nicht alle sly sind schlecht das wäre zu einfach / das mit der hand klärt sich gleich hoffe ich

**Dax:** ;-)

**Rudi:** mit der hand klärt sich / harry nicht so übertrieben mächtig zu machen ist mein größtes problem

**FrodoBeutlin:** das glaube ich auch allerdings denkt er vielleicht auch das harry das wegen snape macht / bis jetzt habe sie ja nicht viel gemacht und in hogsmeade waren die auroren und lehrer einfach überfordert und die totesser haben auf den imperius gesetzt also war die umstände auch recht günstig

**Und los gehts**

**

* * *

25. Kapitel: Der Tag danach**

Die Schreie, die zu hören waren, wurden lauter, er sah einen Todesser, auf den ein zweiter den Zauberstab hielt, auf dem Boden liegen und schreien.

Er hob seine Zauberstabhand: „Crucio!" Der Todesser, der eben noch gestanden hatte, sackte auf dem Boden zusammen und er brach den Fluch ab.

„Bella!", zischte er ihren Namen, „was machst du mit meinem Todesser?"

Die Angesprochen stöhnte auf: „Verzeih, Herr, er" – sie zeigte auf den zweiten am Boden kauernden Todesser – „sollte alle ablenken und hat versagt. Ich wollte—" – _„Crucio!"_

Sie brach wieder zusammen und schrie vor Schmerzen auf. „Ich entscheide, wer wann welche Strafe erhält!", sprach er, nachdem er den Fluch abgebrochen hatte.

„Ja", sie stöhnte wieder auf. „Ja, mein Lord", stammelte sie weiter.

„Du!" – Er zeigte auf den anderen Todesser am Boden – „Was ist geschehen?"

„Meister" – er verbeugte sich tief – „wir sind wie von Euch gewünscht zu Zonkos appariert und haben uns mit Explosionen und Flüchen bemerkbar gemacht" – er sah sich kurz um und sprach dann weiter – „aber dort waren mehr Auroren, als uns gemeldet worden waren und einer der Lehrer griff uns sofort mit dem Todesfluch und seiner Axt an. Wir waren gezwungen, schnell zu fliehen, Meister."

„_Crucio!"_

„Wie lange solltet ihr bleiben?"

„Bis ein Zeichen kommt", kam es verängstigt von dem Todesser. – „_Crucio!_"

„Lasst euch das eine Lehre sein, ihr solltet besser bis zum Tod kämpfen, als meinen Auftrag nicht zu erfüllen" – er blickte durch die Runde der anwesenden Todesser, diese murmelten zustimmend – „_Crucio!_" Wieder traf der Fluch den am Boden liegenden.

„Was war dein Auftrag, Bella?" Er zischte diese Frage zu der nun wieder vor ihm stehenden Frau.

„Ich sollte herausfinden, ob Potter da ist und wenn ja, ihn zu Euch bringen, Herr", sprach sie nun wieder mit gefestigter Stimme.

„Und?", zischte Voldemort.

„Er war nicht dort" – sie blickte kurz auf, senkte dann aber wieder schnell ihr Haupt – „also haben wir die angegriffen, die auch im Ministerium waren und sie unter den Imperius - Fluch gestellt", sprach sie weiter. Voldemort nickte verstehend, woraufhin Bella fortfuhr: „Dann wurden wir vom _Regu—_"

„_Crucio!" _Er hielt den Fluch solange aufrecht, bis sie flach auf dem Bodenlag.

„Wie habt ihr reagiert, als _sie_ kamen?" Seine Stimme war zornig.

„Wir haben mit ihnen gekämpft, Meister" – ein weiterer Todesser hatte gesprochen und war vor ihn auf die Knie gegangen – „aber dann haben uns die Schüler angegriffen und die Auroren kamen zurück." Er blickte auf den immer noch am Boden liegenden Todesser neben sich und sprach dann weiter: „Da Potter nicht da war, sind wir dann disapparierte, Herr."

„Rabastan" – der Todesser, der gesprochen hatte, schaute auf – „frage unseren Auror, wieso er nicht seinen Aufgaben erfüllt hat!" Er drehte sich um und wollte gehen, hielt dann aber kurz an, hob seinen Zauberstab und zeigte auf den am Boden neben den Lestranges liegenden Todesser: „_Avada Kedavra!"_

Harry erwachte schweißgebadet mit einem Schrei, seine Narbe brannte und er warf sich vor, seine Okklumentik nicht angewandt zu haben. Anschließend versuchte er, sich an alles zu erinnern, aber vieles verschwand schon wieder im Nebel. Doch eins konnte er behalten: Voldemort hatte einen Auroren in seinem Gefolge.

Er schaute auf seine Uhr: Es war halb sieben, eigentlich viel zu früh für einen Sonntag, aber Harry wusste, dass er nicht mehr einschlafen können würde, also begab er sich auf den Weg zum Astronomieturm. Als er im Gemeinschaftsraum ankam, erblickte er einen Aushang:

Treffen aller Schüler am Sonntag um zehn Uhr in der Großen Halle

Harry überflog den Zettel, Dumbledore wollte wohl einige Informationen über den gestrigen Tag bekanntgeben. Er ging zum Astronomieturm, um seinen Übungen zu machen. Jetzt hatte er eine Menge Zeit und er wollte erst bei Dumbledores Ansprache frühstücken.

Während des Trainings kam ihm einen Idee, die er sofort umsetzen wollte.

_»Ginny, bist du wach?«_

_»Jetzt schon!«_

_»Wie geht es euch?«_

_»Mir geht's gut, Dean liegt nur in seinem Bett und schläft, er ist bisher nicht aufgewacht.«_ Harry, der nur Ginnys Gedanken aufnehmen konnte, konnte sich dennoch ausmalen, wie sie sich gerade fühlte.

_»Wann kommt ihr raus?«_

_»Ich und alle anderen außer Luna und Dean sollen um zehn Uhr in der Großen Halle sein.«_

_»Sorg bitte dafür, dass ihr nicht vor zehn Uhr dorthin gelangt.«_

_»Was? Wie soll ich das anstellen?«_

_»Du schaffst das schon, denk wie Fred und George! Bis nachher!«_

_»Super, Harry, danke!«_

Er lächelte und konnte sich gut vorstellen, wie Ginny nun aussah. Er machte sich fertig und ging anschließend mit den anderen in die Große Halle. Ron konnte wieder alleine laufen, hatte aber einen kräftigen Muskelkater.

Sie setzten sich an ihren Tisch und warteten auf die anderen. Terry kam kurz vorbei und grüßte sie, sah aber noch schwer angeschlagen aus und Anthony und Michael waren auch immer in seiner Nähe. Die Stimmung war gedrückt, einige wirkten sogar ängstlich. Nur wenige Schüler lächelten oder unterhielten sich ungezwungen, unter ihnen auch einige der auf der schwarzen Liste des Regulats Stehenden.

Als die Halle gefüllt war und Harry sah, dass eigentlich nur noch die vom Krankenflügel fehlten mussten, überkam ihm ein merkwürdiges Gefühl im Magen. Würden die anderen seine Geste verstehen? Oder wäre er in ihren Augen wieder jemand, der nur Aufmerksamkeit haben wollte? Doch er hatte keine Zeit mehr zu grübeln, da schon die Tür aufging und der erste der _Verletzten_, Ian McKinzey, die Halle betrat.

Harry stand auf und begann zu klatschen. Es war ein merkwürdiges Geräusch, das einsame Klatschen eines Jungen in der Großen Halle. Alle im Saal sahen ihn überrascht an. Doch die ersten, darunter viele aus dem Regulat und ein Großteil der Lehrer, standen ebenfalls auf und applaudierten den nun eingetreten, bis schließlich alle, die Harry sehen konnte, standen, wie wild klatschen und die Ankömmlinge begrüßten. Diese sahen sich verlegen aber auch stolz in der Halle um und gingen zu ihren Haustischen.

Es dauerte einen Moment bis sich alle wieder beruhigt hatten. Dumbledore hob die Hände und die Lehrer und Schüler nahmen Platz.

„Ich freue mich, euch fast alle wieder hier versammelt zu sehen." Er machte eine kleine Pause. „Wie ihr alle sicherlich mitbekommen habt, wurde gestern Hogsmeade von Todessern angegriffen." Einige der Anwesenden nickten nachdenklich, andere, darunter Zabini und Montague, lächelten diebisch. „Ich muss euch diesbezüglich mitteilen, dass bedauerlicherweise immer noch zwei eurer Kameraden im Krankenflügel liegen."

Einige schauten sich um, um zu sehen, wer fehlte, andere wiederum flüsterten miteinander. Malfoy und seine beiden Begleiter mussten sich bemühen, nicht allzusehr zu grinsen. Harry wäre am liebsten aufgestanden und hätte Malfoy in ein Frettchen verwandelt, aber er begnügte sich damit, die Gabel, die er in der Hand hielt, zu verbiegen.

„Aus diesem Grund", sprach Dumbledore weiter, „müssen wir leider Änderung der Schulregeln bezüglich des Hogsmeadebesuches vornehmen." Er schaute kurz auf die Schüler vor sich. „Ab sofort dürfen nur noch die drei ältesten Jahrgangsstufen in das Dorf und die Schüler müssen ein neues Formular von ihren Eltern oder Vormunden unterzeichnen lassen." Das verkündet, setzte sich Dumbledore wieder.

Ein leichtes Raunen ging durch die Halle. Viele hatte mit einem totalen Verbot gerechnet, andere überlegte, ob sie überhaupt ins Dorf wollten und wieder andere, darunter Ron und Ginny, wussten schon jetzt, dass sie fast keine Chance hatten, die Unterschrift ihrer Eltern zu bekommen.

„Das war_'_s dann mit Hogsmeade", meinte Ron betrübt Ginny und Harry nickten.

„Versucht es doch erstmal, bevor ihr aufgebt", appellierte Hermine, klang aber wenig überzeugend.

„Das war also dein Plan, Harry". Ginny, die sich zu Ron gesetzt hatte, schaute ihn an. Er nickte lediglich.

„Plan? Was für ein Plan, Ginny?", wollte Hermine wissen.

„Harry hat mich gebeten, dafür zu sorgen, dass die Schüler aus dem Krankenflügel nicht vor zehn Uhr aus selbigem wegkönnen", erklärte sie Hermine.

„Wie hast du das denn gemacht?", fragte Ron.

Sie lächelte diabolisch. „Nun, Harry hat sich sehr früh gemeldet und alle haben geschlafen" – sie lächelte nun noch breiter – „da habe ich einige Anziehsachen bearbeitet und die Jungs wollten nicht aus ihren Betten." Sie wirkte, als versuche sie, sich einige Bilder aus dem Krankenflügel im Geiste noch mal ansehen. „Solange ich noch da war", fügte sie noch an.

„Auf jeden Fall war es eine sehr gute Idee von dir, Harry", lobte ihn Hermine.

„Ron, was ist mit dir los, du bewegst dich so langsam?", fragte Ginny und stupste ihren Bruder, der daraufhin vor Schmerzen zusammenzuckte.

Harry sah verlegen weg und Hermine flüsterte einen Moment mit Ginny, diese sah entsetzt zwischen ihrem Bruder, Harry und Terry hin und her und wurde bleich.

_»Du hast das wirklich gemacht!«_

_»Es tut mir leid, ich—«_

_»Harry, der Cruciatus-Fluch!«_

Sie sah ihn entsetzt an, wurde dann aber wieder von Hermine in ein Gespräch gezogen. Harry war klar, dass sie ihm das nicht verzeihen würde: Er hatte ihren Bruder gequält, er hatte ihn Schmerzen ausgesetzt, die niemand verdient hatte und sein bester Freund schon gar nicht. Harry nahm seinen letzten Happen, stand langsam auf und verließ, ohne so zu wirken, als wolle er fliehen, die Halle.

Er musste raus, er brauchte etwas frische Luft und vorallendingen Ruhe. Würde sie ihm verzeihen, würden sie verstehen was er getan hatte? Einen der schlimmsten Flüche auf seinen besten Freund zu legen, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken?

Er ging einmal um den See, der Krake versuchte, die letzten Sonnenstrahlen zu erhaschen und alles war so ruhig, so friedlich, so unwirklich; nichts erinnerte an ihre Taten von gestern.

„Harry!" Er erschrak, er war so in seinen Gedanken vertieft, dass er nicht gemerkt hatte, dass er nicht mehr alleine war. Ron und Hermine hatten ihn eingeholt und standen nun etwas entfernt von ihm am Ufer des Sees.

„Was ist los mit dir?", fragte Ron.

Er wollte erst aufbrausen, besann sich dann aber eines besseren. „Nichts, es ist alles in Ordnung, ich brauchte nur etwas frische Luft."

Ron verzog das Gesicht. „Ich weiß, dass in der Halle irgendetwas zwischen dir und Ginny vorgefallen ist" – er sah Harry genau an – „ich kann es nicht erklären, aber ich hatte den Eindruck sie hätte dich irgendwie verletzt, als Hermine ihr alles von gestern erzählte."

Harry lächelte schief. „Wie soll sie das gemacht haben?"

„Ich weiß auch nicht", gestand Ron verlegen.

„Harry, ich weiß, du machst dir Vorwürfe wegen gestern" – Hermine sah ihn mitleidig an – „und das ist auch gut so" – Harry schrak bei den Worten hoch. Wollte sie ihm jetzt Vorwürfe machen? Würden sie ihre Freundschaft beenden? – „das ist der Unterschied zwischen den Todessern und dir: Solange du dir Vorwürfe machst und dich schlecht fühlst, solange hast du noch ein Gewissen und wir wissen alle, dass du das nur gemacht hast, um zu helfen und wir keine andere Wahl hatten."

„Harry, du bist mein bester Freund" – Ron kam etwas auf ihn zu – „und ich weiß, dass das gestern nicht einfach für dich war" – er kam noch ein Stück näher und schluckte kurz – „und deshalb möchte ich mich nochmals bei dir bedanken." Er sah Harry kurz an und zog ihn in eine Umarmung. Hermine hüpfte kurz von einem Bein aufs andere bevor sie auf die beiden zuging und beide gleichzeitig umarmte.

„Freunde?", fragte Ron. „Freunde", kam es mehr als erleichtert von Harry. Er lächelte beide an und seine Gedanken schweiften zu den anderen Mitgliedern des Regulats ab

„Was ist mit dir, Harry?" Ron sah ihn nachdenklich an.

„Ich habe darüber nachgedacht, wie die anderen wohl darauf reagieren", antwortete Harry wieder etwas betrübter.

Hermine nickte und schaute betreten zum See, Ron sah ihn nachdenklich an und meinte dann: „Das werden wir erst wissen, wenn wir es ihnen gesagt haben." Harry sah ihn entsetzt an – er wollte es sicherlich nicht allen sagen!

„Harry, wir haben keine Wahl – Ginny, Michael und Anthony wissen bescheid, früher oder später wissen es alle und ich bin der Meinung, es ist besser, die Wahrheit von uns zu hören als irgendwelche Geschichten aus dritter Hand", sagte Ron und Harry nickte widerwillig.

„Am besten wir machen es gleich", schlug Hermine vor und schaute schon etwas zuversichtlicher zu den beiden.

Harry nickte, holte das Pergament hervor und gab allen bescheid, sich sofort im Raum der Wünsche zu treffen. Keine zehn Minuten später waren alle dort; auch Terry, dem das Frühstück wohl geholfen hatte.

„Wir sind gestern etwas überstürzt auseinandergegangen" – er holte tief Luft, er hatte Angst vor den Reaktionen der anderen, aber Ron hatte recht, es musste sein – „wie ihre alle wisst, standen Terry und Ron unter dem Imperius - Fluch." Die Anwesenden nickten und sahen ihn fragend an.

„Also", er räusperte sich, „es gibt nicht viele Möglichkeiten den Fluch zu brechen, wenn man ihn nicht selber ausgesprochen hat." Er sah, dass einigen ein Licht aufging, ihre erschrockenen Gesichter und wie sie zu Terry und Ron schielten. „Eigentlich nur eine, den Cruciatus - Fluch." Jetzt verstanden auch die letzten im Raum, was vorgefallen sein musste, und sogen scharf die Luft ein.

Harry konnte Ginny sehen, die etwas entfernt von allen saß und das ganze aus der Ferne beobachtete, konnte aber ihrer Mine nicht entnehmen, was sie davon hielt. Das Getuschel wurde immer lauter und es waren viele entsetzte Gesichter auf ihn gerichtet.

„Und ich muss mich immer noch dafür bei dir bedanken", unterbrach Terry das Geflüster, welches sofort erstarb. Terry war aufgestanden und streckte Harry die Hand entgegen, die dieser erleichtert ergriff.

„Ihr seht alle, dass wir unbedingt gegen den Imperius - Fluch bestehen müssen", sprach Ron in die Runde, „ich bin Harry auch dankbar, dass er mich befreit hat" – er sah Harry an, als er weitersprach – „aber ich kann es nicht weiterempfehlen." Nun lächelte er und Harry verstand seine Geste, konnte aber nicht zurücklächeln.

Die anderen sahen immer noch etwas ängstlich aus, nickten aber. „Was machen wir jetzt?" wollte Michael wissen.

„Ich wollte nochmal wissen, was geschehen ist, bevor die Todesser angegriffen haben." Er schaute in ihre verdutzten Gesichter. „Ich habe das Gefühl, dass die Todesser Hilfe hatte. Sie haben gezielt Ginny, Dean, Ron, Hermine, Neville und Luna angegriffen, also mussten sie wissen, wo sie waren."

„Ich habe keinen gesehen, der uns beobachtet hat", begann Ernie, „aber ich habe ein Gespräch zwischen zwei Auroren gehört, die vor uns liefen" – er machte eine Pause, als wollte er nun einen Aufforderung zum Weitermachen haben – „sie regten sich darüber auf, dass sie kurzfristig nach Hogsmeade mussten, obwohl Ted sich darum hätte kümmern wollen, damit sie freihätten."

Harry nickte – _Das passt ins Bild._ „Hat noch wer etwas gesehen?"

Alle gaben noch ihre Erinnerungen preis, aber keiner hatte eine für Harry interessante Information und so verließen sie nach einiger Zeit den Raum der Wünsche, da keiner Interesse hatte, noch etwas zu üben.

Harry wollte auch gerade den Raum verlassen, als er Ginnys Stimme hörte. „Wir müssen reden, Harry." Er drehte sich um, alle waren verschwunden und nur Ginny war noch im Raum.

Er nickte und der Raum veränderte sich in das Kaminzimmer, diesmal bloß mit zwei Sesseln. Ginny sah ihn kurz verwundert an, nahm dann aber in einem der Sessel platz.

„Harry", sie sah ihn ernst an, „ich verstehe jetzt, warum du den Fluch eingesetzt hast" – Harry merkte, dass sie offenbar aber doch Probleme damit hatte, denn sie schaute ihn weiterhin merkwürdig ernst an – „aber was kommt als nächstes? Erst der Imperius dann der Cruciatus …" Sie stockte kurz und holte Luft. „Du kannst alle drei Unverzeihlichen, oder?" Harry nickte nur.

„Und du setzt sie ein, wenn du sie brauchst, derjenige der sie dir beigebracht hat, wollte das auch" – sie sprach, als wollte sie ihre Gedanken laut ordnen – „verstehe mich nicht falsch Harry, aber mir fehlt ein Puzzelteil … heute konntest du alle noch beruhigen, aber hättest du länger gewartete, wäre hier alles zerbrochen, also, Harry, was mir fehlt: Warum bringt der Orden dir die Unverzeihlichen bei?"

Harry rutschte auf seinen Sessel hin und her und überlegte, was er ihr antworten konnte, aber er hatte eigentlich keine Wahl. Er nahm sein Pergament, tippte zweimal dagegen und im Raum tauchten zwei weitere Sessel auf. „Warten wir noch auf die beiden, sie haben das Recht, es auch zu hören." Seine Stimme klang rau und trocken.

Ginny, die das ganze verwundert mitangesehen hatte, nickte und wartete auf die zwei, die fehlten. Es verging einige Zeit, in der Harry ins Feuer starrte und Ginny immer wieder zwischen Feuer, Harry und Tür hin- und herschaute. Die Tür öffnete sich und eine verblüfft dreinblickender Ron und eine nervöse Hermine betraten den Raum.

„Was ist los, wieso hast du uns gerufen, Harry?", fragte Ron.

„Setzt euch, Ginny hat mich gebeten, einen Grund dafür zu geben, warum ich die Unverzeihlichen beherrsche und ich bin der Meinung, dass ihr ihn auch erfahren solltet." Harry hatte von Feuer aufgesehen und sich den beiden zugewandt.

Ron nickte und setzte sich, während Hermine einen dankbaren Blick zu Ginny warf, bevor sie sich setzte.

„Ich habe euch in London den Teil der Prophezeiung genannt, den Voldemort kennt, ich kenn die ganze und werde sie euch sagen, wenn ihr sie denn hören wollt" – er sah alle drei an und sie nickten – „eins vorweg: wenn das in die falschen Ohren kommt, hat Voldemort das letzte, was er über mich wissen will und Sirius ist vollkommen umsonst gestorben."

Ron sah ihn überrascht an, Hermine schlug die Hand vor den Mund und Ginny nickte mit versteinerter Miene. Harry führte den gleichen Zauber durch, den schon Neville gestern benutzt hatte und setzte sich wieder auf seinen Platz.

„‚_Der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, naht heran … jenen geboren, die ihm drei Mal die Stirn geboten haben, geboren, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt … und der Dunkle Lord wird Ihn als ebenbürtig kennzeichnen, aber Er wird eine Macht besitzen, die der Dunkle Lord nicht kennt … und der Eine muss von der Hand des Anderen sterben, denn keiner kann leben, während der Andere überlebt … der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, wird geboren werden, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt …'_"

Ron war leichenblass geworden, Ginny vergrub die Fingernägel in ihren Oberschenkeln und Hermine sah ihn mit einer Mischung aus Mitleid und Entsetzen an. _Genau, wie es mir gedachte hatte_,überlegte Harry.

„Das war mein Puzzelteil – du musst V-Volde-mort töten, um zu leben." Ginny begann zu reden, zu Harrys Überraschung war ihre Stimme aber gefasst und ruhig: „Jetzt verstehen ich, warum Dumbledore dir die Unverzeihlichen hat beibringen lassen." Harry nickte.

„Ich werde dir helfen, so gut ich kann." Harry schreckte hoch, denn es war nicht Ginny, die gesprochen hatte, sondern Ron und sein Gesicht zeigte feste Entschlossenheit. „Ich weiß, dass du zum Schluss alleine dastehst, aber ich werde dir immer helfen, so wie du mir geholfen hast." Die beiden Mädchen lächelten nervös, nickten aber.

Harry wusste nicht, was er sagen oder machen sollte, es bedeute ihm alles, dass Ron zu ihm stehen würde, aber er hatte auch Angst, dass er sich nun wie all die anderen vor ihm – seine Eltern und Sirius – opfern würde.

„Ron, ich weiß das zu schätzen, aber bitte bring dich, und auch ihr" – er deutet auf Hermine und Ginny – „bringt euch nicht für mich in Gefahr, Prophezeiung hin oder her." Alle drei sahen Harry ernst an und nickten, er wusste, dass das nur halbherzig war, aber er konnte sie auch nicht zwingen.

Da es erst Nachmittag war, wollte Ginny zu Dean und verabschiedete sich von den dreien.

„Was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Hermine die beiden.

„Wir können zu Grawp", schlug Harry vor und musste über die Gesichter der beiden lächeln – zwar hatten sie den Riesen hin und wieder besucht, aber alle waren stets froh, wenn sie wieder im Schloss waren.

„Sorry, Harry, aber ich bewege mich heute nur noch zwischen Gemeinschaftsraum und Großer Halle", antwortete Ron, Hermine sah etwas mitleidig zu Ron und Harry nickte.

„War nur ein Scherz" – er hob entschuldigend die Hände – „ich wollte noch in die Eulerei zu Hedwig", sagte er dann und machte sich, gefolgt vom skeptischen Blick Hermines, die dennoch bei Ron blieb, auf den Weg.

Hermines Blick war berechtigt, da Harry nicht in die Eulerei wollte, sondern zu den Externen. Er wusste nicht, was mit ihnen geschehen war, also machte er sich auf zu Yoji, wo er Hideko traf, die ihm nur sagen konnte, dass Percy sie heimgebracht hatte.

„Wollen wir ihm das mit dem Kamin nicht mal erzählen?", fragte sie nach einiger Zeit. „Er hat echt Probleme in meiner Welt, will sich aber auch nicht helfen lassen." Sie lächelte aber breit, als sie das fragte.

„Wie du willst, Hideko, aber frag vorher Yoji, es ist schließlich seiner", meinte Harry, konnte sich aber auch ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen, als er sich Percy in der Muggelwelt vorstellte – in dieser Beziehung kam er wirklich nicht nach seinem Vater.

Harry verabschiedete sich, er wollt schließlich noch zu den anderen. Er apparierte vor Angelinas Wohnung und klopfte. Eine verschlafene und spärlich bekleidete Alicia öffnete die Tür, sah Harry, erschrak und war wieder verschwunden. Er öffnete die Tür und betrat den Flur. Es sah nicht so aus wie erwartet: Es herrschte Chaos, überall lagen Butterbierflaschen herum und es stank nach Zigarettenqualm.

„Moin, Harry!" Ein wild aussehender Weasley, er glaubte Fred, kam aus einem Raum.

„Moin." Harry musste bei diesem Anblick grinsen. Er schaute ins nächste Zimmer, ins Wohnzimmer, oder besser, das Zentrum des Chaos. „Moin, Lee!" Dieser lag auf dem Sofa und versuchte, sich aufzurichten, was ihm nicht gelang, da seine Schlafposition seinem Körper wohl nicht gefallen hatte.

„Moin, Harry", antwortete er nur, blieb liegen und streckte sich erstmal.

Die Tür öffnete sich und Angelina betrat die Wohnung, sie hatte eine Tüte unter dem Arm und schaute über das Chaos. „Ihr solltet doch schon aufräumen!" Sie sah zu Harry und wurde leicht rosa. „He, Harry wie geht's dir?" Sie schaute durch ihre Wohnung. „Wir hatte gestern noch eine kleine Geburtstagfeier – Alicia." Sie lächelte verlegen.

„Die Hauselfen in Hogwarts sind im Aufräumen besser als Fred und George", konstatierte Harry grinsend und Angelina nickte.

„Was soll das heißen? Ist doch hübsch hier." Fred und George kamen ins Zimmer und verscheuchten Lee vom Sofa, sodass alle Platz hatten.

„Eure Vorstellung von Sauberkeit ist widerlich", meinte Alicia, die nun auch komplett bekleidet da war und etwas beschämt zu Harry schaute.

„Was treibst du hier, Harry?", wollte Lee nun wissen.

„Ich hatte Angelina kurz einen Brief geschrieben und wollte wissen, ob alles in Ordnung ist", erklärte Harry.

„War ein toller Party, Kracher, da alle auf einmal leuchteten", schwärmten die Zwillinge, „aber alle in weiß, selbst Percy!"

„Percy war auf eurer Party?", fragte Harry überrascht.

„Ich habe kurz gesagt, er müsse kommen, es wäre wichtig", erklärte Angelina, „danach ist er aber wieder verschwunden." Harry nickte.

Sie unterhielten sich noch kurz über den gestrigen Tag. Alle waren sich darüber einig, dass sie eigentlich zu spät gekommen waren, da sie bei Zonkos, wohin sie zuerst gegangen waren, nur noch die Aroren antrafen, denen sie dann lediglich zum Markt folgen konnten.

„Da war so ein Hüne mit Axt, kennst du ihn?", fragte Lee.

„Professor Byrnjolf, der neue Lehrer für VGDDK", sagte Harry, „wieso?"

„Als er die Todesser gesehen hatte, schoss er sofort der Todesfluch ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken ab und das Gesicht war einen Fratze aus reinem Hass", erklärte Lee. Harry sagte nichts mehr dazu, wunderte sich aber über die Reaktion des Lehrers.

„Was ist passiert, nachdem die Schüler wegwaren? Wurden Todesser gefangen?" Harry wollte mehr über das wissen, was Dumbledore ihm nicht sagen wollte.

„Ich glaube, die sind alle entkommen", meinte Fred. „Als Percy das Zeichen an den Himmel geschrieben hat, wurde jeder in der Nähe sofort kontrolliert", berichtete George weiter.

„Und anschließend wurde der Platz für alle gesperrt und wir durften gehen", sagte Lee trocken. „Ich bin mir zwar nicht sicher, aber ich glaube, der Professor hat einen mit seinem Flüchen und einen mit der Axt erwischt", fügte er noch nachdenklich hinzu.

„Aber die Auroren waren glücklich, dass sie von uns und den anderen unterstützt wurden; ansonsten hätten sie nichts gegen den Angriff machen können", sprach nun Alicia, „ich habe zwei Auroren darüber reden hören, als sie den Platz absperrten." Harry nickte.

„Was gibt es sonst noch neues?", fragte er die anderen etwas enttäuscht.

„Mr. Borgin erhält von dir nur Bestellungen per Post und schickte diese dann ab", berichtete George – _Schon wieder einen Sackgasse_, dachte sich Harry –, „aber immerhin konnte er dir ein Buch über Schutzamulette besorgen", sagte Fred und grinste Harry breit an. „Kunden wie dir hilft er gerne."

Harry sah ihn verwundert an. „Kunden wie mir?" fragte er dann auch.

„Wir haben Vielsafttrank benutzt und ihn ausgefragt", erklärte George, und setzte, als er Harrys Gesicht sah, ein: „Natürlich vormittags, damit du ein Alibi hast." Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Und können wir nun solche Amulette herstellen?", fragte er aber neugierig.

„Das ist nicht ganz so einfach", begann Fred seine Erklärung, „wir benötigen ein magisches Artefakt wie das Schwert von Gryffindor, einen magischen Ort wie Hogwarts und einen oder mehrer Zauberer, die das Ritual durchführen."

„Wofür das Artefakt?", war Harrys nächste Frage.

„Es wird zerkleinert und in die Amulette eingebracht", erklärte George, „der Ort soll seine Energie verstärken und desto mehr Zauberer, desto mehr Magie." Harry nickte.

„Welche Artefakte schlägt das Buch vor?", wollte Lee wissen.

„Keine, es gibt nur an, dass es schon mehr sein muss als ein Zauberstab", sagte George. „Und als Ort empfehlen sie Stonehenge, weil sich dort drei mächtige Erdlinien kreuzen", erklärte Fred.

„Hier, Harry, die Namensliste der Auroren." Alicia war kurz verschwunden und überreichte Harry nun ein Pergament mit zehn Namen. „Das sind die, die laut ihren Gehaltsunterlagen an diesem Abend beim Chos im Einsatz waren", erklärte sie, während sie sich setzte.

Harry überflog die Liste, Kingsley stand darauf und einige andere, die Harry nicht kannte, aber auch ein Name, der ihn stutzen ließ, Ted Moyer. Konnte das einer von Voldemorts Gefolgsleuten sein, oder war das zu einfach?

„Alicia, ich brauch mehr Informationen über diesen Ted Moyer." Sie nickte. „Kennt ihn einer von euch?" Alle schüttelten den Kopf.

„Harry, wie geht es den anderen? Ist ihnen was passiert?", fragte Lee.

Harry holte tief Luft und überlegte kurz, erzählte ihnen dann aber die ganze Geschichte, wer verletzt war und wie wem _geholfen_ worden war.

„Deshalb der Test?", fragte Angelina und Harry nickte.

„Also, ich muss wieder in die Schule, viel Spaß noch beim Aufräumen", rief Harry und machte sich auf den Weg. Kurz vor der Tür wurde er von Fred aufgehalten. „Eine Sache habe ich noch." Er schaute kurz zu den anderen, aber diese waren voll beschäftigt.

„Der Orden wusste von nichts, wir hatte gestern ein kurzes treffen, keiner der überwachten Todesser war beteiligt und Snape wurde nicht informiert." Er sah sich kurz um. „Deshalb war auch keiner vom Orden im Hogsmeade." Harry nickte und machte sich zurück nach Hogwarts. Wieder war der Orden nur am Reagieren und was war mit Snape?

„Harry, wo warst du die ganze Zeit?" Er war direkt in die Große Halle gegangen und wurde nun von Hermine angesprochen.

„Bei Fred und George." Hermine fiel die Gabel aus der Hand und Ron sah ihn nachdenklich an. „Ich wollte wissen, ob sie mehr über Hogsmeade wissen als wir", erklärte Harry weiter. „Hermine, bevor du jetzt auf mich losgehst, lass mich dir sagen, dass ich überprüfen musste, ob sie unter dem Imperius - Fluch standen und wie hätte ich das anders machen sollen?"

Sie klappte ihren Mund zu und schaute sich um. Harry wusste, dass sie überlegte, ihn anzufahren, aber es hier nicht wollte. Ron nickte Harry zu und nahm Hermine in den Arm, anscheinend, um sie etwas zu beruhigen. Harry hoffte, dass das auch klappen würde, doch Hermine war noch den ganzen Abend über stinkig. Sie sagte zwar kein Wort und ging auch früh schlafen, aber die Blicke, die sie Harry zuwarf, bedurften keiner Erklärung.

„Was ziehst du eigentlich auf dem Ball an, Harry?", fragte Ron, der die ganze Sache etwas ruhiger sah als Hermine, was Harry überraschte, da er normalerweise eifersüchtig geworden wäre.

„Keine Ahnung, ist doch noch lang hin", erwiderte Harry lässig.

„Nächsten Samstag und wenn du dich mal umschauen tätest, würdest du sehen, dass fast alle den Hogsmeade - Ausflug genutzt haben, um sich etwas zu besorgen", sagte Ron breit grinsend.

* * *

Ich hoffe es gefällt?

ich würde mich über einige Reviews freuen,

genau, unten links ist so ein Feld auf dem GO steht. einfach draufklicken und überraschen lassen.

Mit internetten Gruß

Silvertrust


	26. Halloween und Malfoys

Moin,

danke an alle Reviewer und macht schön weiter so :-), ich weiß es ist schwer aber ihr schafft das ;-)

an alle **Schwarzleser** so ein Review tut nicht weh wirklich –ihrkönntmirvertrauen-

**FrodoBeutlin:** genau das ist es warum er es nicht genauer erklärt angst wieder mecker von den anderen zu bekommen gerade bezogen auf die führung des regulat / wird er nicht er benutz alle quellen ohne sie auf den gleichen stand zu bringen und reagiert nur wenn alle angaben passen –hoffeich-

**Dax:** ;-)

**Travin Stormkeep:** ich hoffe war schnell genug

Und nun hoffe ich das wichtigste:

**

* * *

26. Kapitel: Halloween und Malfoys**

„Was, wie, nächste Woche?" Harry erschrak – war es schon Halloween? – aber als er sich umschaute, sah er wirklich einige Mädchen dabei, wie sie nähten oder Klamotten tauschten.

Ron musste lachen, als er Harrys Gesicht sah. „Hermine und ich gehen als ein Vampirpaar, Ginny als Hexe und Neville als eine Art Prinz – er sieht so aus wie Nick", begann Ron zu reden – er hatte anscheinend kein Interesse daran, heute noch über etwas ernstes zu reden, was Harry sehr begrüßte.

„Ich geh als Streichholz", sagte Harry und schlug sich mit der Hand auf die Stirn.

„Als was gehst du?", fragte Ron neugierig.

„Ist ein blöder Muggelspruch, den mir Dudley immer an den Kopf geworfen hat. Lass es dir von Hermine erklären", antwortete Harry.

„Könntest du mir den Weg frei machen", bat Ron und grinste Harrys diabolisch an.

Er sah Ron verwirrt an, grinste dann aber auch, ging mit ihm zur Treppe der Mädchen, sprach das Passwort und verkümmelte sich in den Jungenschlafsaal – er wollte nicht in Probleme geraten, falls es weitere Fallen gab. Er legte sich schlafen, diesmal aber erst, nachdem er seinen Geist geleert hatte.

Als er am nächsten Morgen den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat, um zum Training zu gehen, war Hermine schon da. Sie saß in einem Sessel und las ein Buch, welches sie weglegte, als sie Harry sah. Zu Harrys Überraschung lächelte sie ihn an.

„Morgen Hermine, wie geht es dir?", fragte er vorsichtig.

„Schon gut Harry", beruhigte sie ihn immer noch lächelnd, „ich werde dir den Kopf nicht abreißen, ich war nur überrascht, dass du uns nichts mehr sagst", erwiderte sie.

Harry zog seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Hermine „Wo ist Hermine? Und was habt ihr mit ihr gemacht?"

Sie sah ihn skeptisch an und begann erst zu lachen, als Harry sich nicht mehr beherrschen konnte. „Es tut mir leid, Hermine", sagte er, nachdem er sich erholt hatte.

„Ich glaube, du solltest wirklich als Streichholz gehen", sagte Hermine spitz und lächelte nun breit.

Harry verzog sein Gesicht – _der Ball …_ „Hast du es Ron erklären können?", fragte er dann.

Sie lächelte nur abwesend, was Harry als Antwort mehr als reichte. „Hast du eine Idee, was ich anziehen könnte?", fragte er nach einiger Zeit.

Hermine sah in kurz überrascht an, sagte dann aber: „Geh doch als Geist oder so was – Anzug, Schuhe, Hände, Gesicht und Haare komplett in weiß und die Augen vielleicht rot."

Harry nickte. „Gute Idee, Hermine, und vorallendingen einfach." Er strahlte. „Dann bestell ich mal schnell einen Anzug und alles und übe noch ein wenig. Was machst du eigentlich so früh hier?"

Sie wurde leicht rosa. „Mir ist soviel durch den Kopf gegangen und ich konnte nicht mehr einschlafen." Harry nickte und machte sich auf den Weg in die Eulerei und zum den Astronomieturm, um zu üben.

Den Rest der Woche verging wie im Flug. Einige sprachen noch über den Überfall auf Hogsmeade, aber die meisten waren mit ihren Gedanken schon beim Ball. Luna war am Donnerstag wieder im Schulbetrieb aufgetaucht und hatte sich kaum verändert, ihr träumerisches Verhalten war unverändert. Dean war mittlerweile wieder aufgewacht, was Ginny Laune erheblich verbesserte, würde aber noch mindestens eine Woche im Krankenflügel bleiben müssen.

Die einzigen Dinge, die Harrys Stimmung etwas drückten, waren der Ball als solches und dass der Tagesprophet das Regulat wieder nicht erwähnt hatte. Fudge übte folglich immer noch erheblichen Druck auf die Zeitung aus und hatte wohl Angst vor der neuen Gruppe.

Am Morgen von Halloween kam dann die nächste schlechte Nachricht; schon lange erwartet, aber trotzdem nicht besser. Die Anhörung zum Fall Malfoy sollte am nächsten Donnerstag stattfinden. Eine Anhörung, kein Verfahren, keine Zeugenaussagen und kein Veritaserum. Harry blickte zum Lehrertisch. Er wusste nicht, ob er sich es einbildete, aber irgendwie wirkte Snape heute glücklicher, was er von sich selbst nicht behaupten konnte, denn er spürte schon seit dem Aufstehen ein leichtes Ziehen an seiner Narbe.

Hermine und Ron waren wegen der Dekoration und dem ganzen Drumherum die ganze Woche über im Stress. Ron tat ihm schon leid, weil er immer mitgeschleift wurde und zu allen etwas sagen sollte, aber im Großen und Ganzen war Harry froh, dass nicht er dabeisein musste.

Ron hatte ja auch das Quidditchtraining, um sich abzulenken. Er hatte es durch einige Übungen geschafft, das Vertrauen unter den einzelnen Spieler zu stärken: Mal flog einer der Jäger blind und die anderen mussten ihn leiten, ein andermal mussten sie bestimmte Flugmanöver Hand in Hand fliegen und Harry, Sloper und Kirke lachten sich fast immer über den Gesichtsausdruck von Seamus schlapp.

Der Abend des Balles rückte näher und Harry wäre lieber am Kamin im Gemeinschaftsraum sitzengeblieben, doch er hatte keine Wahl, zum Essen mussten alle erscheinen. Er machte sich mit Hermine und Ron, die unter den ersten dort sein wollten, um zuzusehen, dass auch alles so war wie geplant, auf den Weg.

Harry staunte wie jedes Jahr über die Große Halle: Natürlich waren wieder Fledermäuse unterwegs und auch riesige Kürbisse schwebten durch die Halle. Die Decke der Halle war geändert worden, sodass die Schüler einem Unwetter mit vielen Blitzen und einem Vollmond beiwohnen konnten. Die Wände waren mit Spinnennetzen übersät und wirkten alt und schaurig. Die Haustische waren wieder entfernt und einige kleine Tische aufgestellt worden, an die sich die Schüler setzten sollten. Zudem gab es zu Harrys Entsetzen wieder eine Bühne und eine Tanzfläche.

Die drei setzten sich relativ weit nach vorne. Harry wollte eigentlich weiter von der Tanzfläche entfernt sitzen, wurde aber von Hermine an den Tische gezerrt. Die Halle füllte sich langsam und man konnte eine große Auswahl an Verkleidungen sehen: Mumien, Hexen, Monster, Ritter und auch einige, die Harry nicht genau definieren konnte.

Zu erst aßen sie alle – wieder gab es eine Speisekarte und man bestellte bei seinem Teller – und anschließend wurde der Tanz von den Lehrern, dem Schulsprecherpaar und den Vertrauensschüler eröffnet.

Harry sah sich in der Halle um. Die meisten Tische waren bis auf ein, zwei Tische, an denen nur Sytherins saßen, gemischt. Er erkannte Malfoy, der wie das Phantom der Oper verkleidet war, und seinen beiden Schatten als Trolle, was Harry als sehr passend empfand. Er sah Shiko in einem feinen Kimono zusammen mit einigen ihres Jahrganges und Sponner verkleidet als ein Vampir, ihre blonden Haare schwarz gefärbt und hochgesteckt, sie trug ein hautenges schwarzes Kleid, welches ihre weiblichen Rundungen betonte und auf einer Seite bis zum Poansatz geschlitzt war. Harry hätte sicherlich noch länger in ihre Richtung geschaut, hätte ihn nicht gerade jemand angesprochen.

„He, Harry, bist du hier?", fragte ihn Susan, die hinter ihm stand. Sie trug ein silbernes Kleid und hatte schwarze Haare, durch die sich eine breite silberne Strähne zog.

„Ja, Madam Frankenstein, ich bin hier." Er lächelte ihr zu und sie lächelte zurück, offenbar froh, dass er ihr Kostüm erkannte.

„Na dann können wir ja." Mit diesen Worten griff sie seine Hand und schleifte ihn auf die Tanzfläche. Er wollte sich zuerst wehren, hatte aber keine Wahl.

Harry tat sein bestes, aber er merkte schnell, dass er bei diesem Tanz Probleme bekommen würde. Und so versuchte er, sich und Susan in die Mitte zu schieben, um aus dem Blickfeld der anderen zu gelangen. Und so schwoften sie mehr oder minder in der Mitte auf der Stelle und selbst dabei schaffte es Harry, Susan öfters auf die Zehen zu treten.

„Ich habe dich gewarnt", meinte er kleinlaut, als er sie nach dem Tanz zurück zu ihrem Platz führte.

„Schon gut, Harry", sie lächelte tapfer, „immerhin sind wir nicht umgefallen."

Zudem hatte das ganze den Vorteil, dass Harry nun von niemandem mehr zum Tanzen angefordert wurde und sich nun folglich in aller Ruhe mit den anderen unterhalten konnte.

Wie auf einen Schlag - er schaute gerade durch die Halle - erkannte er, warum er heute den ganzen Tag ein dumpfes Gefühl hinter seiner Narbe gehabt hatte. Er stand auf; er brauchte frische Luft; er ging zum Astronomieturm überlegte, es sich aber anders, denn da würden sicherlich noch andere sein. Also schlug er den Weg zum Nordturm ein, wo es ebenfalls eine kleine Plattform gab.

Dort angekommen lehnte er sich gegen die Brüstung und holte tief Luft. Er war zornig, wütend auf das, was vor fünfzehn Jahren geschehen war. Und Harry wurde sich bewusst, dass er an deren Todestag nie an seine Eltern gedacht hatte. Früher wusste er ja auch nicht wann, aber die letzten fünf Jahre hätte er doch einmal an sie denken können. Nein, er feierte und der dunkelste aller Magier und Mörder seiner Eltern musste ihn daran erinnern.

Jetzt flutete einige seinen Erinnerungen auf ihn ein: Die Stimmen seiner Eltern vor fünfzehn Jahren, das Gesicht Cedrics vor ihn, Sirius, wie er durch den Bogen stürzt, Hagrid, wie er im Krankenflügel liegt. Ohne es gemerkt zu haben, war er an der Wand heruntergerutscht und saß auf der Plattform, Tränen liefen ihm die Wangen hinunter und er schniefte laut.

„Mama, Papa, es tut mir leid", krächzte er.

Er stand wieder auf, wischte sich die Tränen ab und blickte über die Brüstung in die Ferne, er versuchte, sich Bilder seiner Eltern ins Gedächtnis zu rufen, als diese gelacht oder sich gefreut hatten, Bilder die er von Hagrid geschenkt bekommen hatte. Und wieder liefen ihm Tränen über sein Gesicht.

Er wusste nicht, wie lange er schon dort gestanden hatte, als er hörte, dass jemand die Tür öffnete und nach draußen trat. Er erkannte, dass es drei Personen waren, die die Plattform betraten und ohne sich umzudrehen, wusste er wer. Er konnte nicht sagen, warum er es wusste, teilweise wusste er nichtmal, warum diese Person dabei waren, aber es war sicher, wenn er sich umdrehen würde und alle drei zusammenmischen könnte, stünde sein Traumfrau hinter ihm.

Er wartete noch einen Moment, aber als keiner der drei Anstalten machte, etwas zu sagen, begann er: „He, Hermine, Cho, Ginny." Er sagte es ohne sich umzudrehen.

Er hörte wie sie sich erstaunt bewegten, bevor Hermine begann: „Was ist los, Harry? Wieso bist du aus der Großen Hallen gegangen?

„Jemand hat mich darin erinnert, dass vor fünfzehn Jahren meinen Eltern gestorben sind und da sind einige Erinnerungen hochgekommen, die ich in Ruhe verkraften wollte", antwortete er ihr ruhig.

„Möchtest du vielleicht darüber mit uns reden?", fragte Cho mit sanfter aber nicht mitleidiger Stimme.

„Eigentlich weiß ich nicht, was ich groß darüber erzählen soll, ich war nur so geschockt, dass Voldemort mich darin erinnern musste, was für ein schlechter Sohn ich bin", erklärte Harry weiterhin ruhig.

„Du weißt, dass das nicht stimmt. Du stehst für alles ein, was ihnen wichtig war und du versuchst, deinen Eltern gerecht zu werden und sie stolz zu machen. Du musst nicht an einem bestimmten Tag um sie Trauen, nur um zu zeigen, dass du ein guter Sohn bist." Ginny sprach schon etwas aggressiver und angriffslustiger als die beiden anderen.

Harry musste lächeln er drehte sich um und schaute die Hexe, den Vampir und die Maiko an. „Danke, dass ihr mir helfen wollt, aber er es nicht nötig, wirklich." Er sah alle drei an. „Ich brauchte nur etwas Luft und Ruhe, aber trotzdem danke; es bedeutet mir sehr viel, das ihr hier seid." Er machte eine kurze Pause. „Aber wie habt ihr mich gefunden?"

„Die Karte, Harry", erklärte Hermine. „Cho hat gesehen, wie du gegangen bist und dass etwas nicht stimmte", fuhr Ginny fort. „Ich habe daraufhin mit den beiden gesprochen und wir sind die Karte holen gegangen und anschließend hierher", ergänzte Cho.

_Jetzt einen Quirl_, dachte Harry und lächelte alle breit an.

Am nächsten Morgen war alles wieder beim alten: Ginny war bei Dean im Krankenflügel, Ron und Hermine diskutierten über die Hausaufgaben und Quidditch und Harry hatte seinen Frieden mit seinen Eltern geschlossen. Die drei hatte Recht, er musste nicht an dem einen Tag um sie trauern, wenn er sie immer in Ehren hielt.

Er musste noch etwas anderes klären: Warum war Snape froh, dass die Todesser freikamen, wie konnte er das fürs Regulatnutzen und wie Voldemort damit weiter reizen? Er wünschte sich, er hätte ein Telefon oder sowas, dann brauchte er nicht immer zu den Zwillingen reisen, wenn er sie sprechen wollte.

„Moin, Manipulierer, zieh doch hier ein, dann sparst du einen Menge Zeit", schlug George, der ihm die Tür zu Alicias und Angelinas Wohnung geöffnet und Harry begrüßt hatte, vor.

„Du hast Recht – nur weil ich mal kurz reden will, muss ich immer durch die halbe Welt reisen", stimmte ihm Harry zu und setzte sich zu den anderen. „Moin, alle zusammen." Fred, Alicia, Angelina, Lee und Percy grüßten kurz. „Ihr habt sicherlich den Tagespropheten gelesen – Malfoy und Co. werden höchstwahrscheinlich am Donnerstag freigesprochen." Alle nickten.

„Ich möchte die in die Freiheit Entlassenen angemessen durch das Regulat begrüßen, oder besser gleich wieder zurückschicken", sprach Harry weiter, „hat jemand eine Idee, oder eine Vorstellung was wir da machen könnten?"

„Eine Menge, aber ich glaube nicht, dass die was bringen", grinste Fred.

„Katie hat mir von deinem Heuler erzählt." Lee hatte das Wort ergriffen. „Könnten wir so einen nicht im Saal deponieren und dort losgehen lassen, wenn alle da sind?"

„Fände ich gut", sagte Angelina und Percy nickte.

„Nur kommt keine Eule während der Verhandlung in den Saal", meinte Fred nachdenklich, „man müsste ihn schon vorher dort platzieren und dann auf Kommando losgehen lassen."

„Die Sitzung beginnt um elf Uhr, wenn er automatisch zwanzig Minuten später hochgeht, sollte es eigentlich genau passen", erklärte Percy, der ja mit solchen Verhandlungen am meisten Erfahrungen hatte.

„Aber wo wollt ihr ihn platzieren?", fragte Harry.

„Unter dem Tisch der Anklage, der wird nie umgesetzt und immer gebraucht", schlug Alicia vor.

„Aber kommt einer von euch vor der Verhandlung in den Raum?", fragte George an Alicia und Percy gewandt.

Letzterer nickte. „Die brauchen fast immer Unterlagen aus dem Archiv."

„Nein, zu gefährlich, man hätte dich zu schnell im Verdacht", gab Harry zu bedenken und die anderen stimmten ihm zu.

„Sind für diese Woche noch andere Verhandlungen angesetzt?", fragte nun Fred.

„Natürlich, täglich", antwortete Percy. „Ich werde die Nachricht gleich morgen anbringen und den Saal für den Rest der Woche nicht betreten." Harry nickte zustimmend.

„Fehlt nur noch der Text", sagte Lee.

„Hier!" Harry warf ein Pergament auf den Tisch.

_Minister Fudge,_

_warum gibt es keine Befragung unter Veritaserum? Oder steht das Ministerium auch unter Voldemorts Einfluss und lässt die Zauberwelt in ihren Untergang laufen?_

_Fudge und seine Verlierer könnt ihr in die Irre führen, aber wir haben euch immer im Auge. Das ist keine Warnung sondern ein Versprechen!_

_Das Regulat._

„Das ist heftig, Harry," sagte Alicia – „Nein, das ist genau, was sie brauchen", sagte Fred, George und Lee nickten.

„In Ordnung ich bereite die Durchsage vor, Donnerstag um elf Uhr zwanzig soll sie im Saal losgehen?", versicherte sich Percy und Harry nickte.

„Da ich davon ausgehe, dass es keine Auswirkung auf den Freispruch hat, brauchen wir ein zweites Flugblatt für die Woche nach Malfoys Freispruch", fuhr Harry fort.

„Der Kamin ist jetzt tabu", warf Percy ein.

„Fred, George, ihr erwähntet doch mal etwas mit dem Tagespropheten, oder?", sprach Harry die beiden an.

„Wir waren wegen unserer Werbung mal im Pressehaus", fing Fred an. – „Und dort hat man uns alles gezeigt", sprach George weiter. – „Man müsste nur kurz vor Druckbeginn die Platten tauschen und einen komplette Auflage enthielte eine Sonderseite nach unseren Wünschen." Beide grinsten in die Runde.

„Kriegt ihr das hin?", fragte Harry skeptisch.

„Hin ist kein Thema", sagten beide im Chor, erhielten aber skeptische Blicke aus ihrem Umfeld. „Wir haben von einigen der Mitarbeiter Haarproben, so kommen wir unbemerkt rein und wieder raus, und das mit den Platten ist wirklich kein Problem", erklärte Fred ihren Plan.

„Eine ganze Seite zu unserer Verfügung, richtig?", fragte Harry die beiden.

„Eine im Mittelteil, der Rest könnte sonst zu früh auffallen", entgegnete George.

„In Ordnung, den Text kriegt ihr von mir, da setzte ich Hermine, Ginny und Luna dran, da kommt was sinnvolleres raus, als wenn ich das mache", überlegte sich Harry.

„Hat einer von euch eine Idee, wie wir kurze Gespräche führen können, ohne dass ich nach London oder sonst wo hinmuss?", fragte Harry.

„Nur Flohpulver oder Zweiwegespiegel, aber beide sind nicht sicher", antwortete Lee wie auf Knopfdruck.

„Hat jemand solche Spiegel?", fragte Harry nun in die Runde aber alle schüttelten den Kopf.

„Fred, könntet ihr welche besorgen?"

„Werden sofort geliefert", kam die prompte Antwort.

Sie unterhielten sich noch kurz über die anderen Aufgaben: Amulette, Häuser von Todessern und Moyer, aber da noch keine weiteren Informationen vorlagen, machte sich Harry auf den Weg zurück ins Schloss, um nicht noch als vermisst zu gelten.

Wieder in Hogwarts angekommen, wollte er Hermine und Co. den Wind aus den Segeln nehmen und berief sofort eine Ratssitzung ein. Er war als erstes im Raum der Wünsche und wartete auf die Vier.

Ginny und Hermine kamen zusammen und kurze Zeit drauf kam Cho gefolgt von Susan.

„Ich habe euch gerufen, weil wir kurzfristig ein Flugblatt entwerfen müssen", begann Harry ohne große Umschweife. „Ich dachte mir, wir könnten vielleicht Malfoy als schwachen Zauberer darstellen, weil er ja den angeblichen Imperiusfluch nie brechen konnte oder sowas in der Art."

„Wieso? Er ist doch in Askaban", warf Susan ein.

„Ich gehe davon aus, dass er nach der Anhörung am Donnerstag frei ist", antwortete er ruhig und Hermine, Cho und Ginny nickten.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass es etwas bringt", begann Hermine, „die Malfoys so zu beleidigen, denn die haben momentan den Mitleidsfaktor auf ihrer Seite und wenn man sie beleidigt, würde das die Zaubererschaft eher gegen uns aufbringen", erklärte sie nachdenklich.

„Es wäre besser, wir versuchen ihre Freilassung infrage zu stellen", sagte Cho, die bei Hermines Erklärung zustimmend genickt hatte.

„Und wie wollt ihr das machen?", fragte Harry.

„Nun", begann Ginny zögerlich, „jeder Zauberer kennt die Malfoys und ihre Grundeinstellung, also müssen wir die Skepsis nur vergrößern."

„Warum ist das mit dem Imperiusfluch nicht früher überprüft worden? Warum wurden nicht alle Todesser unter Veritaserum verhört? So etwas in dieser Richtung", setzte Hermine wieder an.

„Wer kann da was draus machen?", fragte Harry.

„Ich frage mal bei meiner Tante nach, ob es einige Verfahrensgrundsätze gibt, die nicht hundertprozentig eingehalten wurden", brachte sich Susan ein.

„Ich glaube, Luna kann die ganzen Informationen sammeln und einen Artikel formulieren", meinte Cho.

„Ich werde ihr helfen", sagte Ginny.

„Ich möchte das Flugblatt Ende der Woche haben, damit es nächste Woche gedruckt werden kann", verlangte Harry. „Das war schon alles, ich schätze, wir werden in dieser Woche kein Gesamttreffen mehr haben, da wir wegen dem Quidditchspiel gegen Slytherin wohl jeden Abend trainieren werden."

Die vier nickten und machten sich auf den Rückweg. „Susan, hast du noch einen Moment?", frage Harry, als sie die Tür schon fast erreicht hatte. Die anderen drei lächelten kurz und verschwanden aus dem Raum.

„Ein Knut für ihre Gedanken", seufzte Susan als sie sich zu Harry drehte und er lächelte verstehend.

„Sind deine Füße wieder heile?", fragte Harry etwas kleinlaut.

Sie lächelte. „Ja, ja, keine Angst, ich kann noch laufen."

„Inwieweit konntest du das Apparieren üben?"

„Garnicht, Neville und ich hatte uns für den Nachmittag verabredet" – sie verzog ihr Gesicht – „und da kam uns der Überfall dazwischen."

Harry nickte. „Wir müssen das üben, bevor wir wirklich etwas machen können."

Sie nickte, sah aber enttäuscht aus und beide verließen den Raum, ihre Gemeinschaftsräume anstrebend. Dort angekommen, traf er vor dem Kamin Ron und Hermine an.

„Da bist du ja endlich", sagte Ron, „ich wollte noch einige Taktiken mit dem Team besprechen, schließlich müssen wir bald gegen die Syltherins spielen." Harry nickte und grinste vielsagend Hermine an, welche nur schwer ein Lächeln unterdrücken konnte.

„Was wolltest du noch von Susan?", fragte sie.

Harry überlegte kurz, ob er seinen Freunden erklären sollte, was er mit ihr vorhatte, verwarf den Gedanken aber sofort wieder. „Ich wollte wissen, ob ihre Füße den Tanz überstanden hatten und habe sie noch mal darauf hingewiesen das sie ihre Tante vorsichtig aushorchen soll", sagte er deshalb.

Hermine sah etwas enttäuscht aus, lächelte Harry aber zu.

Die Woche verlief wie von Harry vorhergesehen: Ron hatte jeden Abend Training angesetzt. Es wurden neue Spielzüge geübt, was für Harry langweilig war, da er nicht eingebunden werden konnte und er sich auch nicht mit den Treibern beschäftigen konnte, da Ron diese aktiver in seine Angriffstaktiken einbezogen hatte.

Am Freitag wartete Harry gespannt auf den Tagespropheten, aber zu seiner Enttäuschung stand nur drin das die drei freigesprochen worden waren, nachdem man die Vorgänge im vergangen Sommer und auf Askaban geprüft hatte.

Harry fluchte wieder und entdeckte erst jetzt die Eule neben sich. Er band den Brief ab und lächelte etwas. „Was hast du, Harry?" fragte Ron ihn gegenüber. Harry sagte nichts und gab ihn nur dem Brief der Zwillinge.

Nachdem Ron diesen gelesen hatte, sah er Harry verwirrt an. „Wie, die Nachricht wurde übermittelt und hat für Verwirrung im Ministerium und verdutzte Gesichter der Angeklagten gesorgt?"

Harry erklärte ihnen – nun hörten auch Hermine und Ginny zu – kurz, was für eine Nachricht er im Gerichtssaal hinterlassen hatte. Hermine war etwas sauer, dass Harry wieder ohne ein Wort zu sagen verschwunden war, fand die Aktion als solche aber gut.

Zusammen mit Hermine und Seamus machte er sich auf in den Kerker, er hatte schließlich wieder Zaubertränke. An der Tür angekommen, begrüßte sie ein gutgelaunter Malfoy.

„Na, Potter, was sagst du jetzt?" Er grinste Harry breit an, „Uns Malfoy fällt immer was ein", flüsterte er so, dass nur Harry es verstehen konnte.

„Malfoy, ich dachte immer, ihr währt einen mächtige Zauberfamilie, aber—" Weiter kam Hermine nicht, da Malfoy dazwischenfuhr. „Was soll das heißen, wir Malfoys sind eine mächtige Zaubererfamilie?" Er sah sie angriffslustig an.

Hermine fing aber wieder an. „Naja, so mächtig kann dein Vater ja nicht sein, wenn jeder dahergelaufene Zauberer ihn unter seinen Imperius - Fluch stellen kann." Harry, Seamus lachten auf, Malfoy wurde leichte rosa und auch die anderen hörten nun interessiert zu.

„Stimmt Hermine", mischte sich Harry ein, es war nicht seine Art zu prahlen, aber die Chance war einfach zu verlockend. „Selbst ich kann den Imperius - Fluch von Voldemort brechen und bin doch nur ein dreckiges Halbblut." Harry grinste Malfoy breit an, der angefangen hatte, vor Wut zu zittern und einige der Anwesenden zuckten bei Voldemorts Namen zusammen.

Harry wusste, dass Malfoy gleich seinen Zauberstab ziehen würde und genau darauf hatte er gehofft, seit Hermine mit ihm sprach. Er hatte das _Contegospruta _über sich gesprochen und wollte damit Malfoy bloßstellen.

„Potter …", begann Malfoy. – „Was, Malfoy, kommt jetzt wieder, das könne man mit euch nicht machen, ihr wäret Malfoys, blablabla?", unterbrach ihn Harry, der wusste, das Malfoy nur seinen Zauberstab hatte und die beiden Aufpasser ihn nicht unterstützen konnten, da sie nicht da waren.

In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Kerkertür. Harry drehte Malfoy provokativ den Rücken zu und ging in den Kerker. Er war gerade durch die Tür getreten, als er Malfoys Fluch _„Densaugeo" hörte_ und ein leichtes Ziehen in seinem Rücken spürte. Das Gesicht von Snape sagte ihm, dass er den Fluch gesehen hatte, der ihn getroffen hatte.

Harry lächelte und wandte sich zu Malfoy, dieser hörte auf zu grinsen, als er sah, dass Harry nichts passiert war. „Malfoy, du bist ja noch erbärmlicher, als ich dachte", meinte Harry belustigt und machte sich auf zu seinem Platz.

Nach und nach kamen die anderen Schüler in die Klasse, alle mehr oder minder verwirrt über das gerade gesehene, und nahmen auf ihren Sitzen platz. Immer wieder schauten sie zwischen Malfoy und Harry hin und her, einige jetzt belustigt, da Malfoy vor Wut und Scham fast platzte und andere, zumeist Slytherins, nachdenklich.

„Wie hast du das gemacht?", fragte Hermine flüsternd.

„Contegospruta", erwiderte Harry grinsend und Hermine sah ihn verwundert an. „Wann hast du es aufge—" Doch weiter kam Hermine nicht.

„Zehn Punkte Abzug für Mr. Potter, da er wieder einen seiner Auftritte benötigte und fünf Punkte für Miss Neunmalklug für Reden im Unterricht", bellte Snape. Hermine sah ihn überrascht an, Harry lächelte nur bis über beide Ohren. _Das wären mir auch mehr wert gewesen_, dachte er sich.

Denn Rest der Stunde verhielten sie sich ruhig – Harry, da er sich konzentrieren musste, um keinen Fehler bei der Trankzubereitung zu machen und Hermine, weil sie keine weiteren Punkte verlieren wollte. In der Pause wollte Hermine aber sofort erfahren wie Harry die Schutzhülle aufbauen konnte und vorallen wann.

„Ich habe sie aufgebaut als du angefangen hast, mit Malfoy zu reden." Hermine nickte. „Dadurch hat keiner das kurze Aufflackern gesehen und man kann die Hülle für eine gewisse Zeit aufrechterhalten, wie du weißt", erklärte Harry weiter. „Aber sag mal, hast du nicht am Sonntag irgendetwas davon gesagt, dass die Malfoys zu beleidigen der falsche Weg sei?", fragte er nun amüsiert.

Hermine lächelte verlegen. „Ich habe, gesagt die Malfoys hätten den Mitleidfaktor, aber da Draco sich hier verhalten hat wie immer" – sie sah verlegen zu Ron, der sich mit Seamus unterhielt und anfing, breit zu grinsen.

„Konntest du dich nicht beherrschen und musstest ihm das reinwürgen", beendete Harry grinsend den Satz. Hermine brauchte dank Ron nicht antworten, der nun zu den beiden getreten war und Harry frohlockend gratulierte.

„Hast du das mit dem Schutzamulette jetzt raus?", fragte er Harry, der darauf den Kopf schüttelte. „Jetzt sag nicht, sein Zauber war wirklich so schwach", machte Ron weiter und grinste noch breiter und schadenfroher als vorher.

„Nein, Harry hat den _Contegospruta_ benutzt und keinem ist es aufgefallen, das ist ein Schild, der Zauber absorbiert und nicht reflektiert", sagte Hermine wieder in ihrem Lehrerton, Ron grinste nur und war jetzt sogar zum ersten Mal enttäuscht nicht mehr Zaubertränke zu haben. Die Geschichte verbreitete sich im Laufe des Tages in der Schule, doch diesmal nahmen die jüngeren Jahrgänge nicht Reißaus, wenn sie ihn sahen, sondern schauten ihm bewundernd nach.

„Ich fand es schöner als sie alle angst vor dir hatten", meinte Shiko bei Mittagessen, was Ron, Hermine und Ginny ein Grinsen ins Gesicht brachte, da sie alle die vorlaute Klappe der kleinen Chang mochten.

Harry verdrehte die Augen. „Ich fände es besser, sie würden mich gar nicht beachten", meinte er dann auch nur.

„Was ist, Sue, du siehst so merkwürdig aus?" Ginny hatte zu jemandem hinter Harry gesprochen und als Harry sich umdrehte, machten seine Eingeweide einen Salto.

**

* * *

Das wars für heute, ich hoffe es hat gefallen und ihr gebt mir einige Anmerkung in Form von vielen Reviews**


	27. Quidditch und andere Überraschungen

Moin,

hier kommt mein das nächste Chap an euch, also fleißig lesen und noch fleißiger Reviews.

Danke erstmal für eure Reviews und natürlich an max als beta, ich hoffe euch gefällt das Quidditchspiel den daran haben wir beide gefeilt, ich hatte da einige Regelverstöße nicht geahndet (ich war zu lieb zu Harry) und deshalb habe ich den teil nochmals überarbeitet.

Noch ein Satz zu meiner zweiten Story (dir ihr alle natürlich überflogen und mit Reviews bedacht habt). Ich habe sie angefangen weil mir immer wieder Sachen im Kopf rumgeschwirrt sind und mich bei dieser Story gestört haben. Dieses ist meine Hauptstory und wird auch nicht schleifen ich werde alles versuchen sie so regelmäßig wie bis jetzt hochzuladen, also keine sorge die Story wird beendet.

**Avallyn Black:** danke versuch mein bestes

**Alex Black5:** das problem ist das ich aus harrys sicht schreibe und wenn er nicht dabei ist kommen seine infos aus dritter hand und sind dadurch automatisch langweiliger / scheinbar wird er nicht erwischt oder zumindest nicht bestraft / es hat erst angefangen glaube ich aus voldi hat einen herzanfall / die totesser sind sicherlich skrupellos aber auch marionetten vom chef und daher recht unflexibel siehe malfoy in der mysteriumsabteilung, bella hätte zwar alles geklärt aber die war auch zulange im knast / meinst du das können alle leser umsetzen wieso sie sich als essen verkleiden sollen –grins-

**Böser gemeiner Schwarzleser:** zu legi ich glaube wenn ich okku kann blocke ich alle egal wie alt, was da wer daraus schließt ist offen, allerdings hat dumbledore harry bis jetzt alles alleine machen lassen oder, vielleicht weiß er ja was er wissen will / totesser unterschätzen als individuum im kampf um leben und tot nie, als befehlsempfänger von tom ich weiß nicht (siehe malfoy in mysteriumsabteilung kein arsch in der hose hätte nur bella machen lassen sollen) / tom ist genial zeitweise aber ok, aber er weiß nicht wer das regulat ist, dieses hat bis jetzt immer nur reagiert als toms jungs andere aufträge hatten (also wieder innere konflikte deshalb nur imperius) / allgemein der orden lebt nach dem prinzip der feind meines feindes, die totesser nach befehl und gehorsam (allerdings besteht der innerekreis aus einer relativ kleinen gruppe der rest sind auch nur mitläufer oder anfänger) / natürlich muss harry besser werden, sonst bräuchten sie eigentlich nur löcher buddeln üben oder? aber ich versuche ihn aus diesen super duper ding raus zuhalten / hermine habe ich aufgebohrt allerdings war sie die einzigste die bis dato annährend so was wie emotionale intelligenz besaß, aber wie kommst du auf susan? –blödschau- / kann sein das tom und anhänger etwas schwach rüber kommen allerdings sehe ich die sache bis jetzt so hauptziel weltherrschaft also muss die regierung beschäftigt werden (er kennt die prophezeiung nicht) und kann daher seine gegner AD und harry nicht einschätzen das regulat ist neu sie haben bis jetzt weder ihn angegriffen noch großartige angriffsfläche geboten, sie haben nur seine angriffe behindert und die frage ist ob er so eine organisation harry zutraut da hat AD mehr chancen das herauszufinda allerdings stellt sich die frage ob er das auch unterbinden will (schachspieler zwei gegen einen) und selbst für tom ist eine dreifrontenkrieg zuviel, vielleicht will er den leichtesten gegner zuerst übernehmen (siehe Malfoy sen.) / ich hoffe ich habe dich genug verwirrt ich bin es zumindest ich werde aber versuchen die marionetten zu stärken was allerdings bei harry taktik hit and run schwerfällt (überraschenden züge sind schwer zu kontern)

Ach ein frage habe ich noch bist, du der indy mit dem reviews in chap 11 und 17 (wegen deinen ersten satz dann freue ich mich, das du deinen stuhl schon dreimal verlassen hast)

**Kissangel:** danke versuch mein bestes

**Frodobeutlin:** bei dem heuler sollten sie ja auch als moralapostel auftreten, das problem was das regulat bei einer verunglimpfung von Malfoy hat, ist das die menschen dazu neigen leute zu verteidigen die sich nicht wehren können vorallen wenn sie von jemanden angegriffen werden den man nicht kennt. Ach ja ich fahre kein ford nur chrysler ;-)

**laser-jet:** das ist immer ein problem wenn Harry nicht direkt dabei ist

**Dax:** ;-)

**TinaHewen:** nu du lesen tu ;-) / interessante frage allerdings wer sollte es herausfinden oder besser wer würde es können/wollen und verhindern (verwirrt?)

**Foil:** ich hoffe du hast dir bei dem zusammenstoß nichts getan ;-) und ich war schnell genug

**musashi47:** hört man gerne das du mit mir (story) das wochende verbringst und es dann auch noch gefällt danke / im große und ganzen sehe ich es wie du nur glaube ich nicht das voldemort verängstigt ist nachdenklich vielleicht / das ministerium dürfte mitspielen nur glaube ich einfach die haben keinen plan / die verhütung habe ich vergessen sorry (tun wir so als hätte ginny daran gedacht irgend ein zauber) ich fand ginny und harry brauchen einen schlussstrich allerdings glaube ich schon das im wahren leben das verhältnis der beiden anders wäre, allerdings könnte man das auch wieder auf ihre verbindung schieben / mit der muggeltech. habe ich lange überlegt passt allerdings nicht zu story da harry keine verbindung zum militär hat den ich glaube die raketen gibt es nicht bei quelle oder, naja der sneaper könnte über yoji kommen passt allerdings nicht zum nahkampf und dass üben auf diese entfernung zu treffen wäre auch nicht einfach (allerdings zusammen mit wärmesuchgerät und… vielleicht wann anders –grins-) genug abgeschweift muggeltech. wird noch etwas kommen schätze ich aber nicht so intensiv (auch wenn es ein interessanter ansatz ist) / ein neuer merlin wird er nicht (der deutet die visionen immer falsch (lanzelot war nicht der in der vision) –grins-) aber harry muss besser werden wie auch immer.

**Milva:** zwei wochen bei den froschfressern (entschuldige musste sein) ich hoffe es hat gefallen / halloween war auf seine eltern ausgelegt allerdings werden dir susan füße was anderes als unspektakulär sagen / liest du zwar gleich aber Sue Nnchname ist spooner

Möge die Story mit euch sein (sorry gestern lief star wars):

**

* * *

27. Kapitel: Quidditch und andere Überraschungen**

„Nichts, Ginny, danke der Nachfrage", kam es von dem Mädchen mit den grünen glänzenden Augen, die auf Harry gerichtet waren — nicht wie sonst angriffslustig, sonder freundlich strahlend, was Harry merklich verwirrte, da er ihr noch hinterherstarre, als sie schon fast die Halle verlassen hatte.

Er drehte sich wieder zu den anderen, die bis auf Ginny von seiner Reaktion nichts mitbekommen hatten. »Du kennst sie?«, fragte Harry überrascht.

Ginny sah kurz zu den anderen und nickte. »Nachdem sie dich angegriffen hatte, habe ich sie etwas genauer beobachtet, sie ist schließlich ein Slytherin und wir sollten die ja ihm Auge behalten.« Sie lächelte Harry schief zu.

Harrys Mine verdunkelte sich etwas. »Keine Angst, sie ist nett und will mit Zabini nichts mehr zu tun haben.«

»Wie, nichts mehr?« Harry sah sie überrascht an.

»Weiß du das denn nicht? Sie waren letztes Jahr zusammen, haben sich aber in den Ferien getrennt. Sie ist echt nett, auch wenn sie sehr zurückhalten gegenüber den anderen Häusern ist«, gab Ginny ihre Informationen preis.

„Harry bist du hier?" Harry erschrak und schaute sich um, wer mit ihm gesprochen hatte.

„He, Luna was kann ich für dich tun?"

Sie lächelte ihr verträumtes Lächeln. „Ah du bist wieder bei uns, hier" – sie gab ihm ein Zettel und Harry nahm ihn – „das ist der Vorschlag für das Flugblatt, ich habe mir noch einige Tipps von Dad geben lassen." Sie schwebte Richtung Ausgang davon.

Harry überflog das Pergament, es stand das drin, was er angesprochen hatte: Warum keine Überprüfung auf den Imperius-Fluch, warum keine Befragung unter Veritaserum stattgefunden hatte. Es wurden Verfahrensfehler bei der letzten Befragung angeführt und Fragen zum Ausbruch in Askaban aufgeworfen. Das ganze wurde recht provokant dargebracht.

Der letzte Teil befasste sich mit den Malfoys, Crabbes und Macnairs und ihrer Vergangenheit wie dem Rauswurf Dumbledores vor vier Jahren und der Annahme, dass Malfoy einige Schulräte bedroht hatte. Oder warum die Drei das Vermögen, welches sie unter der Herrschaft des Dunklen Lords vor fünfzehn Jahren gemacht hatten, nie zurückgeben hatten. Dem folgten noch Berichte, wonach alle ihre Nachbarn schon seit Jahrhunderten bedrohten, was Harry zwar nicht überraschte, wobei er allerdings nicht wusste, ob es nur wieder ein Hirngespinst der Lovegoods war.

„Stimmt das denn?" Er sah fragend zu Ginny und Hermine, die ihn die ganze Zeit beobachtet hatten.

„Sagen wir es mal so", fing Hermine an, „nicht alle Angaben konnten geprüft werden."

„Aber das hat die Leute bei den Kimmkorn-Artikeln auch nie gestört", setzte Ginny nach und Harry musste grimmig zustimmen, denn er hatte die Artikel und vorallem die Reaktion der Leser immer noch im Kopf.

Harry und seine Mannschaftsgenossen mussten unter Rons Anweisungen immer härter trainieren, aber er hatte das Gefühl, dass Ron es langsam gelang, eine Mannschaft zu formen, insbesondere dann, wenn sie gegen diesen spielen mussten. Ron hatte es geschafft, seine beiden Vorgänger wie freundliche, nette Kuscheltiere aussehen zu lassen und die anderen waren nach den Trainingseinheiten immer wieder kurz davor, ihn zu verhexen.

Harry konnte es nicht beweisen, aber er glaubte, dass Ginny Ron an manchen Trainigstagen ein Schlafmittel ins Getränk mischte, damit sie früher zu Dean konnte und sie nicht bis spät in die Puppen trainieren mussten. Im Stillen musste er sie für diese Idee sogar beglückwünschen.

„Harry, könnte ich mal kurz mit dir reden?" Shiko hatte ihn im Gemeinschaftsraum abgefangen, als er auf dem Weg zu den Jungenschlafsälen war.

„Klar, was gibt es?"

„Nun ich habe meinen Eltern von deinem Tanz bei Halloween geschrieben, ich fand es lustig" – sie errötete leicht und Harry schaute sie verwirrt an – „und heute haben sie mir geantwortet." Sie machte eine kleine Pause. „Sie haben mich gebeten, dir Tanzunterricht zu geben."

Harry war sprachlos – sie sollte ihm Tanzunterricht geben? Er wusste zwar, dass ihre Eltern mittlerweile herausgefunden hatten, wer ihnen in den Sommerferien geholfen hatte, aber ihrer Tochter sowas aufzubürden, fand er schon sehr merkwürdig. Vor allem, wenn sie beschrieben hatte, wie er tanzte.

„Und, darf ich?" Sie schien Feuer und flamme für diese Idee zu sein. „Bitte, Harry, das macht sich für mich sicherlich unter dem Tannenbaum bemerkbar, wenn ich meinen Eltern den Gefallen tue."

Harry musste grinsen – deshalb war sie also so begeistert, er hatte sich schon gewundert warum sie so reagiert hatte… Er sah in ihre großen Augen, die ihn anbettelten – sie hatte ja recht, tanzen konnte er wirklich nicht und bei noch drei offenen Bällen würde das früher oder später zu Problemen führen. „In Ordnung, aber zu niemandem ein Wort und wir üben nicht hier."

Sie nickte und fand zu ihrer alten Form zurück. „Natürlich nicht, meinst du, ich will mich vor denen hier lächerlich machen?" Sie machte eine ausholende Handbewegung durch den Gemeinschaftsraum. „Allerdings brauche ich Unterstützung, so wie du tanzt, würde ich es sonst nicht überleben." Harry sah sie vorwurfsvoll an, sagte aber nichts. „Ich habe meine Freundin Annabell gefragt, ob sie mir helfen würde."

„Annabell?", fragte Harry und sah sich im Gemeinschaftsraum um.

„Nein, sie ist einen Erstklässerin aus Ravenclaw", erklärte Shiko, Harry nickte und mahnte: „Aber trotzdem zu keinem ein Wort!" – „Natürlich nicht. Wann wollen wir anfangen?", hakte sie nach.

„Nach den Spiel gegen Slytherin, am besten mittwochs", antwortete Harry. „Wie lange brauchen wir?"

„Jahre", prophezeite Shiko, „aber ich glaube, wir sollten nicht länger als eine Stunde pro Abend üben – meine Füße, du verstehst …" Sie grinste, ging zurück zu ihren Freundinnen und ließ einen verblüfften Harry zurück. War ich in dem Alter auch so? Innerlich musste er aber grinsen.

„He, Harry!" Dean war gerade im Gemeinschaftsraum erschienen. „Wo bleibt mein Applaus?" Doch er grinste Harry breit an, der nur zurücklächeln und in den Applaus der anderen Gryffindors mit einstimmen konnte. Nun ist endlich, war der letzte Schüler aus dem Krankenflügel, freute sich Harry und ging zu Dean, um ihn zu begrüßen.

Sie unterhielten sich kurz, bevor Dean sich in den Schlafsaal verdrückte. Er war zwar aus dem Krankenflügel entlassen worden, musste sich aber noch schonen. Harry setzte sich an den Kamin und machte seine Hausaufgaben, denn seitdem Ron sie andauernd zum Training schleifte, hatte Harry wieder mehr Probleme damit, sie zu erledigen.

„Harry, hast du einen Moment Zeit?" Hermine und Ginny waren zu ihm getreten – typisch Hermine: Alle anderen hätten ihn einfach bei seinen Hausaufgaben gestört, aber sie konnte etwas so heiliges nicht einfach unterbrechen.

Er lächelte sie an. „Eigentlich nicht, da ich meine gerade Hausaufgaben mache, aber wo du mich so höflich fragst, bitte." Ginny musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen und Hermine wollte für einen Moment etwas erwidern, setzte sich dann aber zu Harry.

„Wir haben wieder etwas übersetzt." Harry zog seine Augenbrauen hoch – Wieder Salazar auf Freiersfüßen, dachte er.

„Nein, Harry" – Ginny hatte sein Gesicht wohl gedeutet oder ihn gehört – „diesmal ist es interessanter." Hermine nickte.

„Er beschreibt hier ein treffen mit einem Vampir", begann Hermine, „oder besser gesagt die Rettung eines Vampirs vor seinem Clan", erklärte sie weiter. „Aber es ist bestimmt am besten, wenn du es dir kurz durchliest."

Harry las sich die Seiten, die ihm Hermine gereicht hatte, durch: Diesmal war es wirklich kein Liebesroman. Salazar rettete einem Vampir das Leben und dieser schwor ihm als Gegenleistung, ihm und seinen Abkommen die Treue zu halten. Salazar lehnte das ab, weil er nichts mit solchen Kreaturen zu tun haben wollte und sie auch nicht als ebenbürtig ansah, nahm aber die beiden Artefakte, einen Ring und ein Zepter, von dem Vampir als Geschenke entgegen.

„Steht irgendetwas darüber, wo die Sachen sind?", fragte er die beiden.

Sie sahen ihn verwundert an, nahmen die Pergamente und blätterten kurz. „Oh!", rief Ginny und rannte in ihren Schlafsaal. Einen Moment später kam sie mit einem weiteren Pergament zurück, bearbeitete es einen Moment mit ihrem Zauberstab und gab es ihm dann.

Harry las weiter, dass Salazar dem Vampir gesagt hätte, er würde ihn nie rufen, der aber darauf bestand, dass man ihn mit dem Ring an seine Treue erinnern könne. Salazar versteckte das Zepter und den Ring später an einem nur ihm zugänglichen Ort in Hogwarts.

„Ihr glaubt, sie sind noch hier?", fragte, er als er geendet hatte.

Hermine nickte. „Er kann ja nur die Kammer gemeint haben und vielleicht sind sie wirklich noch hier", mutmaßte Ginny.

„Was soll in der Kammer sein?", fragte nun Ron, der zu den dreien gestoßen war. Harry gab ihm die Pergamente und wartete, bis er fertiggelesen hatte und Ron nachdenklich in die Runde schaute.

„Dann sollten wir mal dort unten nachsehen", fing Harry an. – „Aber erst nach dem Spiel gegen Slytherin, ist das klar!", wurde er von Ron unterbrachen, der entschlossen zu ihm und Ginny sah, die die Augen verdrehte, doch Harry gab ihm im Stillen recht, das Spiel gegen die Slytherins war ihm wichtiger als die Schatzsuche, auch wenn er schon wegen der Schutzamulette gerne sofort die Artefakte gesucht hätte.

Die letzte Woche vor dem Spiel war wie immer: es gab Streitigkeiten zwischen den Gryffindors und Syltherin und auch leichtere Flüche wurden ausgetauscht, aber Harry stellte im Großen und Ganzen fest, dass es nicht so schlimm wie in den letzten Jahren war, zumal er im Gryffindorturm laut erwähnt hatte, nicht mehr zu spielen, falls es Angriffe der Gryffindors geben sollte, woraufhin ihn Ron verwirrt und Hermine lächelnd anblickten.

Der Samstag war für Harry und die anderen bis auf Seamus, dem man seine Nervosität anmerkte, ganz normal. Er schaute mit glasigen Augen in die Ferne und wollte einfach nichts essen, selbst die aufmunternden Worte oder Taten von Lavender und Parvati halfen nicht: Letztere hatte ihm einen Kuss gegeben und er hatte nur schwach gelächelt, ohne wirklich zu registrieren, was geschehen war. Der Rest der Mannschaft, alles alte Hasen, war zwar ruhiger als sonst, schließlich war es heute das schwerste Spiel und die Slytherins hatte immer einige Tricks auf Lager, aber sonst guter Dinge.

„Los, lasst uns gehen, ich will mir das Spielfeld noch mal anschauen", forderte Ron sein Team auf. Alle standen auf, nur Katie musste Seamus erst aus seinen Träumen wecken.

Man machte sich auf, Kirk und Sloper nahmen Seamus in die Mitte und alle gingen sie zu den Umkleidekabinen und machten sich fertig. Selbst Seamus schaffte das ohne fremde Hilfe.

„Leute, ich war gerade auf dem Platz", begann Ron. „Wetter und Sicht sind gut, von dort werden keine Probleme auf uns zukommen." Er sah in die Runde. „Die Slytherins haben ihre Teamaufstellung geändert: Goyle spielt jetzt nicht mehr, aber den zweiten Treiber kenne ich nicht."

„Wird doch eh nur so ein hirnloses Monster sein", bemerkte Katie und die anderen nickten zustimmend.

„Also", begann Ron wieder, wegen Katies Kommentar etwas von der Rolle, „wir sind das bessere Team, wir sind schneller und wendiger, lasst euch auf keinen Schlägerei ein!" Er sah kurz zu Harry. „So, wie ich die Sache sehe, werden sie versuchen, ihre Körpermasse gegen uns einzusetzen, also passt auf!"

Nun schaute er entschlossen zu seinen Mannschaftsgenossen. „Ich will diesen Pott!" Er machte eine Pause, in der er jeden entschlossen anschaute. Ginny musste sich beim Anblick ihres Bruders wegdrehen, um nicht zu lachen, doch die restliche Mannschaft wurde von seinem Blick angestachelt.

„Machen wir sie fertig!", rief Ron. „Los geht's, möge das bessere Team gewinnen – also wir – und jetzt raus hier!" Er ruderte mit dem Arm, um den anderen den Weg zu zeigen.

Sie traten unter Rons Führung ins Freie, die Menge jubelte ihnen zu, da auch die Slytherins den Platz betraten, gab es keine Buhrufe, nur mächtigen Krach von den Tribünen.

„Und nun kommen die Mannschaften auf das Feld: Die Slytherins geführt von Montegue und die Gryffindors vom jüngsten Bruder meiner Chefs" – „Jordan!" – „Ronald Weasley, Professor, ich werden keine Werbung für den Scherzartikelladen machen" – „Jordan!" – „die Teamkapitäne begrüßen sich." Harry sah, wie die beiden versuchten, sich gegenseitig die Hände zu brechen, er wartete eigentlich nur noch auf den Rauch, der aufsteigen musste, so, wie sie zudrückten.

Harry war etwas überrascht, dass Lee den Sprecher machte, aber nachdem er es sich überlegt hatte, war das eine gute Werbung für die Zwillinge, die sie nutzten. Harry schaute sich um und sein Blick blieb auf dem neuen Treiber hängen oder besser gesagt der neuen Treiberin, denn ihre grünen Augen funkelten auch auf Harry und wieder machten seinen Eingeweide merkwürdige Bewegungen.

»Erde an Harry? Harry!«

Er schaute verwirrt zu Ginny, die auf ihrem Besen saß und als er sich umschaute, war er der letzte, der noch stand. Schnell sprang er auf seinen Feuerblitz und da kam auch schon der Pfiff von Madame Hooch. Harry schoss direkt auf Malfoy zu – er wollte ihm gleich zeigen, wer der beste Flieger war – und zu seiner Freude reagierte Malfoy wie gewünscht: Er wurde noch blasser und musste sich ungeschickt wegdrehen, damit er nicht gerammt wurde, was zur Folge hatte, dass er seinen neuen Feuerblitz, der scheinbar noch etwas ungewohnt für ihn war, in Richtung Boden drückte und nur knapp einem Aufprall entgehen konnte.

„Potter hat den Schnatz gesehen, so wie er losbraust", schätzte Lee, das Publikum stöhnte kurz auf und Harry musste grinsen, da Jordan ihn mit diesem Kommentar sicherlich vor einem Freiwurf wegen Keilens bewahrt hatte. Doch da kam auch schon der Pfiff von Madame Hooch, die den Slytherins dank Harry einen Freiwurf zusprach.

Montague versuchte, diesen auch sofort auszuführen, was Ron etwas unvorbereitet traf – zwar war er auf dem Weg zum richtigen Ring aber dennoch zu spät – zehn zu null für Slytherin. Harry kassierte noch einen Blick von Ron der ihn sagte er solle die Slytherins nicht reizen.

Er war nun auf dem Weg nach oben, um sich einen Überblick zu verschaffen. Das eben war eine dumme Aktion vom ihm gewesen, aber er konnte sich nicht beherrschen… Als er sich umsah, musste er schon dem ersten Klatscher ausweichen und wäre beinah direkt in den zweiten geflogen.

„Was ist los, Potter, wieder Ballettzeit?", höhnte Malfoy von rechts unten, wo er sich positioniert hatte.

Harry hatte keine Chance, Malfoy zu antworten, der ihn nun breit angrinste, denn schon wieder kam ein Klatscher in seine Richtung und auch der zweite war auf ihn gefeuert worden. Harry wich beiden aus und schaute sich um. Sind die Klatscher verhext, oder was ist hier los? Doch er sah, dass die Klatscher diesmal einwandfrei arbeiteten, nur hatten die beiden Treiber der Slytherins nur ein Ziel und das war er. Die Taktik der Slytherins war wohl Harry so schnell wie möglich aus den Spiel zu nehmen.

Er tauchte schon wieder unter einem der Klatscher weg, diesmal von Crabbe geschlagen, und sah, dass Spooner schon wieder den zweiten in seine Richtung abschoss. Harry wich ständig den Klatschern aus, konnte sich kaum auf die Suche nach dem Schnatz machen und bekam auch sonst garnichts vom Spiel mit. Wenn sie das so wollen, bitte, dachte er sich und flog zu Malfoy, der ihn breit angrinste und etwas sagen wollte, nun aber selbst einem von Crabbe abgefeuerten Klatscher ausweichen musste.

Harry machte sich nun einen Spaß daraus, dafür zu sorgen, dass Malfoy entweder zwischen ihm und einem der Treiber war oder aber der Klatscher auch seine Flugbahn kreuzte. Er merkte, dass Malfoy sich nur noch auf die Klatscher konzentrierte und riss seinen Feuerblitz in einen Sturzflug. Er sah Malfoy ihm folgen und Crabbe erneut einen Klatscher abfeuern, dem er auswich, und wäre fast mit Spooners Klatscher zusammengekracht. Sie spielt mit Köpfchen, dachte er sich, die meisten ihrer Klatscher kamen nach denen von Crabbe und fast immer dorthin, wo er auswich.

Harry versuchte noch einige Male, Malfoy zu bluffen, aber meist kam ihn ein Klatscher in die Quere oder Malfoy bremste sehr früh ab – er war sich nicht sicher, ob Malfoy seinen Wronski - Bluff einfach erkannte oder nur angst hatte. Harry hatte mittlerweile das Zeitgefühl verloren und so versuchte er erstmal, sich einen Überblick zu verschaffen. Er tauchte wieder in einen Sturzflug, wie immer gefolgt von Malfoy und riss seinen Feuerblitz in einen Steigflug, der ihn selbst fast von Besen gehauen hätte, das machte er noch zweimal und sah gerade Spooners Klatscher, dem er locker hatte ausweichen können, doch erkannte er die Flugbahn und erschrak – der Klatscher würde genau in der Tribüne mit den Erstklässern der Slytherins einschlagen. Er wusste zwar, dass es ein Foul war, das sie da begehen würden, aber er konnte es trotzdem nicht zulassen.

Also überlegte er nicht mehr lange, sondern flog mit seinem Besen genau in die Flugbahn des Klatschers, der ihn auch mit voller Wucht am Schulterblatt traf, er hörte ein Krachen und fühlte den Schmerz, der sich von der Schulter her ausbreitete. Er trudelte zur Erde. Über ihm sah er das erschrockene Gesicht Spooners und das überhebliche Grinsen Malfoys, der das Geschehen in vollen Zügen genoss. Er versuchte, seinen Besen in den Griff zu bekommen—und da sah er ihn, um die Stangen bei den Gryffindortorringen kreisen, den kleinen goldenen Schnatz, er wollte gerade darauf zufliegen, als er aus den Augenwinkel den zweiten Klatscher sah, der ihn von Besen fegen würde, da er nicht mehr ausweichen konnte.

»Ginny, Schatz, die Gryffindorstang—«

Es wurde dunkel, vorher spürte er noch kurz einen Schmerz auf seinem Rücken knapp unterhalb der Nackens und aus.

Er wurde langsam wieder wach, der Geruch sagte ihm, dass er wieder auf der Krankenstation lag, was allerdings merkwürdig war, war die Lautstärke, er hatte den Eindruck, jemand veranstaltete eine Party. Er öffnete die Augen und sah nun das gesamte Gryffindorteam sowie Hermine und Dean an seinem Bett stehen.

„Moin Harry", strahlte ihm Ron entgegen, „wieder da?" Harry nickte nur und zu seiner Überraschung hatte er nur geringe Schmerzen in der Schulter, auf dem Rücken, am rechten Oberschenkel und der Hüfte.

„Was ist geschehen? Wer hat gewonnen?", fragte er in die Runde, obwohl die letzte Frage bei der guten Stimmung augenscheinlich überflüssig war.

„Wir haben natürlich gewonnen", frohlockte Seamus. – „Ja, einhundertachtzig zu einhundertsiebzig", bemerkte Katie. „Aber nur, weil Ron einmal geträumt hat", warf Sloper breit grinsend ein.

„Was?" Harry setzte sich auf. „So knapp? Wie ist denn das passiert?"

„Du warst doch die meiste Zeit dabei", warf Kirk ein. – „Ich habe keinen Zwischenstände mitgekriegt, bin nur vor den Klatschern abgehauen." – „Das hat man gesehen, mir ist jetzt noch schlecht vom Zuschauen", entgegnete Dean und lächelte ihn an.

„Also", fing Ron jetzt zu erklären an, „als ich gesehen habe, dass du von den Treibern aufs Korn genommen wurdest und sogar Malfoy da mit reingezogen hast, habe ich Sloper und Kirk den Auftrag gegeben, die Jäger der Slytherins zu blocken" – er sah Harry entschuldigend an – „also haben im Endeffekt fünf gegen drei gespielt und die Slytherins hatten keinen Chance." Harry fiel erst jetzt auf, dass ihm keiner der Treiber geholfen hatte. „Wir haben hundertsiebzig zu zehn geführt, als dich der Klatscher erwischt hatte." Ron wurde immer leiser. „Tut mir Leid, Harry, dass ich dich alleingelassen habe …"

Harry winkte ab. „Das war eine richtige Entscheidung, mir wäre nichts passiert, hätte der Klatscher nicht genau auf die Tribüne gezielt, hätte er mich nicht getroffen."

„Was, Tribüne? Wie, nicht getroffen?" Ron sah ihn entsetzt an. „Hast du dich etwa absichtlich von dem Klatscher treffen lassen?" Harry nickte. Er wusste nicht, was Ron von ihm wollte – hätte er zusehen sollen, wie der Klatscher auf die Erstklässler traf? „Harry, sag mir bitte nicht, dass das Absicht war!"

„Doch, natürlich …"

„Harry", schaltete sich nun Hermine ein, „die Zuschauerplätze sind mit einem Schutzzauber belegt, es ist nicht so wie bei den Ligaspielen, der Klatscher hätte nie die Schüler erreicht!"

Harry sank in sich zusammen, sah in die Gesichter seinen Mannschaftskollegen, die versuchten, nicht über ihn zu lachen und wieder merkte er, dass er nicht in dieser Welt geboren war, was ihm Kleinigkeiten wie heute immer wieder zeigten. Sein Gesicht verdunkelte sich unmerklich und er dachte wieder über Dumbledore nach.

„Aber egal, Harry" klopfte Ron ihm auf die Schulter, „wie gesagt wurdest du von dem Klatscher getroffen und warst gerade dabei, zu landen, als der zweite Klatscher dich auf den Rücken traf, du vom Besen gefallen und die letzen anderthalb Meter bis zu Boden gestürzt bist. Nun war Malfoy damit beschäftigt, sich über dich totzulachen und Montague hat ein Tor gemacht, weil ich zu sehr abgelenkt war." Er schaute etwas mitleidig zu Harry.

„Dann mussten wir unsere Taktik ändern, da man dich auf dem Boden zusammenflicken musste und du, als unsere Auszeit abgelaufen ist, immer noch nicht auf den Beinen warst. Wir haben sofort alles versucht, noch ein Tor zu bekommen damit wir mit hundertsechzig Punkten führten, was dank Ginny auch klappte," – er strahlte dankbar auf seine kleine Schwester – „da sie Malfoy vom Schnatz abdrängen konnte und so Katie nur wenigen Sekunden, bevor der den Schnatz greifen konnte, das hundertachtzig zu zwanzig erzielt hatte. Malfoy hat das wohl nicht mitbekommen, da er im Kampf mit Ginny war und den Schnatz griff, obwohl er damit verloren hatte." Alle lachten oder grinsten nun breit, selbst Harry fand den Ausgang des Spiels einfach genial.

Er lächelte weiter breit und fragte: „Und wie bin ich jetzt hierher gekommen?"

„Wie immer, Mr. Potter." Madame Pomfrey war zu ihm ans Bett getreten. „Ein Professor hat Sie auf einer Trage zu mir gebracht." Sie schnaubte einmal kurz und fuhr mit ihrem Zauberstab über Harrys Rücken. „Sie scheinen das Fallen langsam zu lernen, es ist für Ihre Verhältnisse nichts ernstes passiert", fügte sie noch mürrisch hinzu. „Schulterblattbruch und Prellung an Rücken, Oberschenkel und Hüfte", sie schüttelte den Kopf um anzudeuten, dass es nicht lohnte, Quidditch zu spielen, wenn es so endete. „Aber trotzdem gebe ich Ihnen gleich noch einen Trank, dann dürfen sie gehen, wenn sie sich schonen und Ihre Begleiter" – sie zeigte mit ihren Händen auf die Mannschaft – „mitnehmen."

„Mache ich gerne, Madame Pomfrey und dankeschön", erwiderte Harry breit grinsend, er hätte nie gedacht, dass er heute wieder den Krankenflügel hätte verlassen dürfen.

„Das beste hat dir Ron noch gar nicht erzählt", machte ihn Dean neugierig. „Montague war nicht so glücklich über das Ergebnis und hat sich bei Malfoy bedankt." Er nickte in die Ecke des Krankenflügels, wo ein anderer Junge lag und anscheinend schlief. „Er hat ihn so hart gerammt, dass er vom Besen gefallen ist, leider nur drei, vier Meter über dem Boden, aber immerhin", sagte Ron breit grinsend.

Harry konnte sich ein Lachen nur schwer verkneifen – hatte er also seine Strafe bekommen, und dann noch vom Chef der Todesser Hogwarts', klasse!

„So, Mr. Potter, nehmen Sie Ihren Trank und verlassen Sie den Krankenflügel!" Sie lächelte ihm aber freundlich zu. „Das ist das letzte Mal, dass sie hier waren, verstanden?"

„Ich werde mein bestes tun", erwiderte Harry und ging mit den anderen zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors, wo gleich nach ihrer Ankunft eine Riesenfeier losging. Harry wollte sich an die Anweisung Madame Pomfreys halten und setzte sich etwas abseits, nachdem ihn fast alle die Hände geschüttelt hatten oder auf seine Schulter geklopft hatten. – Letzteres war auch ein Grund, warum er sich abgesetzt hatte.

„Ich dachte, du wolltest dich vorm Tanzen drücken." Shiko war zu ihm gekommen und reichte ihm ein Butterbier.

„So wie ich dich kenne, hätte das wohl auch nicht geholfen." Er lächelte sie an. „Geht ja schließlich um dein Weihnachtsgeschenk."

„Gut, dass du den Ernst der Lage erkannt hast", sagte sie, „ich habe mit Annabell gesprochen: Mittwoch um achtzehn Uhr im Verwandlungsklassenzimmer." Sie sah Harry kurz nachdenklich an, sagte: „Schönes Spiel", lächelte und verschwand zu ihren Freundinnen. Harry grinste ihr hinterher, irgendwie war sie ganz anders als Cho.

* * *

Den Sonntag benutzte Harry zum Faulenzen. Er übte zwar morgens, aber als er merkte, dass sein Rücken noch eine Pause brauchte, hörte er auf. Er sagte auch Ron, dass es aus dem gleichen Grund noch zu früh für die Kammer sei und so verbrachten er, Hermine und Ron sicherlich einen der letzten schönen Tage vor dem Winter am See. Sie unterhielten sich oder schauten einfach nur den anderen zu, die sich auch draußen aufhielten.

Harry war in Gedanken noch oft bei gestern – hatte Sue wegen ihm so erschrocken geschaut oder wusste sie auch nichts von den Schutzzaubern? Er musste auch über die Spielzüge vorweg grübeln; sie war gut und wendig und hatte die meisten der Klatscher auf ihn gejagt, also hatte sie doch nur Angst um die Erstklässler. Harry seufzte innerlich – diese Erkenntnis tat ihm irgendwie weh.

Und so entschied er sich am Abend, wieder zu Yoji zu reisen. Er wollte etwas trainieren und vorallendingen auf andere Gedanken kommen. Er übte wieder mit den Wurfsternen und traf nun sogar recht gut.

„Ich glaube, du solltest mal die Hand wechseln, Harry", sagte Yoji.

Harry sah ihn verwirrt an. „Mit links das wird nie was", sagte er dann auch gleich.

„Wenn du mit der Einstellung anfängst, sicherlich", begann Yoji, „aber, Harry, bedenke, dass du in der rechten Hand deinen Zauberstab hast." Harry nickte, er hatte nie darüber nachgedacht, gleichzeitig seine Wurfsterne und seinen Zauberstab zu verwenden. Also begann er, wie von Yoji gewünscht, damit, mit links zu werfen und wie nicht anders zu erwarten, traf er nichts mehr. Er wollte gerade etwas sagen, als Yoji zwei Sterne nahm und einen mit links und einen mit rechts genau im Ziel versenkte. Harry lächelte nur schief und übte artig weiter.

Die nächsten Tage verliefen ruhig und so machte er sich am Mittwoch auf ins Verwandlungszimmer. Eigentlich hatte er keine Lust, aber er hatte es Shiko versprochen und es gab in diesem Jahr schließlich noch drei Bälle, vor denen er nicht sich drücken zu können glaubte. Zudem hatten einige Mädchen wieder angefangen, Gruppen zu bilden und zu giggeln, was Harry immer einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte, früher oder später würden die ersten Fragen kommen und es grauste ihm jetzt schon. Auch wenn er bei der einen oder anderen vielleicht Ja sagen würde, hatte er doch immer die Worte von Hermine im Hinterkopf: Die finden ihn ja nur so toll, weil er berühmt ist. Das meinte sie zwar bezogen auf Krum, aber irgendwie galt das auch für den Jungen der lebte.

„Guten Abend, die Damen", grüßte er übertrieben höflich, als er das Verwandlungsklassenzimmer betrat.

„Hallo, Harry", begrüßte ihn Shiko, „das ist Annabell, die mir wie gesagt hilft." Die Angesprochene nickt kurz in Harry Richtung, der hätte schwören können, sie zu kennen, sie aber dennoch nicht einordnen konnte.

„Ich glaube auffordern und das ganze kriegst du auch ohne uns hin", begann Shiko in einem lehrerähnlichen Ton und Harry wie auch Annabell mussten grinsen. „Zuerst werde ich mit dir anfangen und wenn meinen Füße aufgeben, macht Bell weiter." Sie lächelte Harry an. „Also Grundstellung!"

Und so begann sein Unterricht. Es war nicht ganz so einfach, da die beiden gut eineinhalb Köpfe kleiner waren als er, doch mit der Zeit bekam er das hin. Sie zeigten ihm zuerst die Schritte alleine und anschließend übten sie zusammen. Ohne Musik, mit Blick auf die Füße und ohne Zuschauer schaffte Harry es recht schnell, die ersten Schritte zu behalten. Irgendwie war es wie Tai-Chi – ein gleichmäßiger Ablauf von Schritten, nur diesmal mit einem Gegenüber. Sie übten gut einen Stunde bevor sie aufhörten.

„Schön, nächste Woche dann noch einige andere Tänze und dann können wir bald das ganze mit Musik und ohne die Blicken auf die Füßen machen", kündigte Shiko wieder in ihrem Lehrerton an. Harry nickte und lächelte. Er brachte Annabell und anschließen auch Shiko zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum.

Es hatte ihm Spaß gemacht zu tanzen, musste er sich eingestehen, eigentlich war das Üben lustig, auch wenn die beiden meisten über ihn gelacht hatten, da sie ja nicht wirklich getanzt hatten.

„Wo kommt ihr beide denn her", fragte Ron, als Harry sich zu ihm an Feuer gesetzt hatte.

„Shiko hatte einige Fragen und ich habe ihr dabei geholfen", antwortete Harry ausweichend. Als er sah, dass Ron seinen Augenbrauen unter seinen Haaren verschwinden ließ, bemerkte er noch: „Ron, sie wäre doch ein wenig arg jung, oder?"

Dieser wurde rot und nickte und sie spielten eine Partie Schach, bis Hermine, Ginny und Dean zu ihnen kamen und alle wieder auf die Kammer zu sprechen kamen.

„Wie wäre es, wenn wir an Freitag runtergehen?", schlug Ron vor. „Nach dem Training, dann fällt es auch nicht so auf, wenn wir mit Besen durch die Gänge wandern."

„Besen?", fragte Hermine.

„Letztes Mal hat uns Dumbledores Phönix raufgezogen", begann Ron zu erklären, „und ich glaube nicht, dass er uns diesmal helfen wird." Harry nickte und Hermines Gesicht verdunkelte sich.

„Dann kann ich nicht mit", sagte sie dann auch, „ich habe schließlich keinen."

„Du kannst meinen haben", sagte Ginny – alle sahen sie überrascht an –, „ich gehe da nicht wieder hin, einmal reicht mir vollkommen." Dean nahm sie daraufhin in den Arm, da sie auch angefangen hatte zu zittern.

„Also, Ron, Hermine und ich gehen runter", begann Harry. „Du und Dean bleiben oben und warnen uns, falls jemand kommen sollte oder irgendetwas geschieht." Alle nickten.

„Hast du noch irgendetwas gefunden, was uns bei der Suche helfen könnte, Hermine?", fragte er diese, doch sie schüttelte nur den Kopf.

* * *

Harry ging gerade nochmals alles durch, was er an diesem Abend brauchen würde. Er hatte gerade Pause und machte sich auf den Weg zu Aritmantik, die Stunde bei Snape hatte ihm schon wieder einen Menge Übung in Okklumentik gebracht. Er hatte während des gesamten Unterrichtes seinen Schutz aktiviert, denn er wollte bei ihm keinen Fehler machen und schon gar nicht wollte er ihn unterschätzen.

„Wo willst du denn hin?", holte Ginny ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„Ich habe jetzt Aritmantik und da Hermine das schon hatte und Ron es nicht lernen will, muss ich da alleine hin", erklärte er. „Du, Ginny…" Er überlegte kurz, wie er anfangen sollte. „Wegen heute abend, willst du…"

„Nein Harry, ich habe erst vor kurzem meine Lücken im Gedächtnis schließen können, wie du weißt" – Sie lächelte schief – „und ich will noch nicht da hinunter, in Ordnung!" Sie sprach hart und aggressiv, offenbar war sie nicht in der Stimmung, drüber zu diskutieren.

Harry hob entschuldigend die Hände. „Ich meinte ja nur, vielleicht würde dir es helfen, das ganze abzuschließen."

„Ich denke drüber nach", erwiderte sie knapp und schlendert davon. Harry sah ihr noch einen Moment nach. Er wusste nicht genau, warum, aber er war der Ansicht, sie sollte mit in die Kammer – es würde ihr sicherlich helfen, die Sache abzuschließen. Er machte sich auch auf den Weg zum Unterricht, als er gerade an der nächste Ecke angekommen war —

BAMM!

Er hatte etwas ins Gesicht bekommen, er schätze einen Dampfhammer, denn es warf ihn um und schleuderte ihn zurück. Bevor er reagieren konnte, trafen ihn drei Zaubersprüche: „Impedimenta!", „Silencio!" und eine dritter, den er nicht kannte, „Caecus!" oder so ähnlich. Harry konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen, auch nicht schreien oder sehen, der letzte Fluch muss sein Sehvermögen eingeschränkt oder blockiert haben. Harry hoffte, dass das mit einem „Finite Incantatem!" zu beenden war.

Eine magisch verstellte Stimme sprach nun zu ihm und er hörte wie mehrere Personen, mindestens zwei, sich um ihn aufstellten. „Jetzt wirst du leiden, Potter, für alles!" Harry hörte ein kurzes Auflachen der Anderen – also doch mindestens drei – und dann…

„Cruccio!"

* * *

Haben wir es wieder geschafft, ich hoffe es gefällt noch. Achja der Reviewknopf ist immer noch da, vielleicht solltet ihr mal wieder sein Funktion prüfen (das er im Ernstfalldann auch noch funktioniert).

Silvertrust


	28. Salazars Kammer

Moin,

hier kommt mein das nächste Chap an euch, also fleißig lesen und noch fleißiger Reviews. at etwas gedauert Sorry

**Rudi** zu review eins also ich hoffe die moralische Skrupel werden nicht überstrapaziert. Zu zwei vielleicht ist Quidditch so etwas wie Entspannung Ablenkung von der Wahrheit oder so / zepter und ring werden teilweise benötigt doch ob so wie du denkst/ hoffen wir es für harry aber ließ einfach dieses chap.

**alex42ander:** danke erstmal, es werden so um die vierzig bis fünfzig kapitel so wie ich die Sache momentan einschätzen kann / also wie folgt harry anschließend macht voldi und dann lass dich überraschen –grins- willst du es wirklich wissen?

**Foil:** ich fand den cliff gar nicht schlimm, habe einfach weiter geschrieben und schon war alles geklärt –grins-, davon ab das ich noch nicht alle chap geschrieben habe, wäre das möglich aber vorfreude ist die schönste freude –gelle- ;-)

**milva:** ich als second hand Vegetarier kann dir sagen das schnecken und frösche überschätz werden und das du austern probiert hast wenn du mal im meer geschwommen bist und wasser geschluckt hast (vielleicht etwas glitschiger) / ja das mit den füßen ist auslegungssache gebe ich dir recht, allerdings halte ich voldi für noch zu schwach um hogwarts direkt anzugreifen hogsmeade ja hogwarts? Ufo ich glaube nicht das die hier landen, wer schlau genug ist so was zu bauen landet hier nicht oder/ als zu sue kann ich glaube ich jetzt zugeben das sie noch mal auftauchen wird ;-) / es gibt auch nette mädchen mann soll es gar nicht glauben / wenn man auch mit blödheit gewinnt braucht harry ja nicht umdenken und vielleicht gefällt ihm ja der Krankenflügel besonders oder er steht auf schmerzen / ich schätze der basilisk wird nicht viel machen außer etwas rumgammeln / also von meiner warte aus war das cliff nicht fies –grins- ob klug oder nicht ließt du jetzt also werde ich es nicht verraten würde nur stören

**Inken:** mein textprogramm gibt schon auf bevor ich die story max zu beta – lesen gebe und der stöhnt schon über die arbeit aber trotzdem werden wir immer unser bestes versuchen auch wenn es nicht perfekt ist, wäre aber auch zu langweilig

**TinaHewen:** irgendwie liegt das den fiesen kleinen schreibern im blut, glaube ich das muss irgendein gehässigkeits- gen sein ;-).

**Alex Black5:** wie immer gebe wir uns die größte mühe, vorallen mein übersetzet (beta) und ich hoffe das chap ist wieder besser formuliert. Hast du etwa kein mitleid mit mir armen armen kleinen Autor –grummel-

**Angelfacundo:** ausspannen wird er niemanden, das andere wird sich hoffentlich zu deiner Zufriedenheit zusammen reimen ;-).

**HermyBookworm:** wie und auf was er kommt wirst du gleich lesen und Sue ist bis jetzt immer nur nebenbei erwähnt wurden es war die mit dem Fluch in der Einganshalle als tipp.

**StarHeyoka:** erstmal danke, so nun zu den japanischen du hast recht bezogen auf ihre Verschlossenheit und der Kultur. Allerdings konnte ich nicht einen Zauberer der Ninjameister ist von Harry helfen lassen, wie auch wenn der Hilfe von Harry gebraucht hätte, könnte er ihm nichts beibringen. Ich sehe das mehr so das Yoji die gefahren durch Voldi nicht als englisches Problem sieht und er so helfen konnte, zumal er scheinbar auch gut mit Remus befreundet ist und wer weiß wie lange in England lebt. / Zu Harry Kampftechnik er ist besser als jeder andere auf Hogwarts was den Kampf ohne Stab betrifft, aber außerhalb keine Ahnung ich habe nie geschrieben das er wirklich gut ist höchstens das sein gegner wirklich schlecht war (auch ein Grund weshalb er in der Schlägerei nur reagiert weil seine Reflexe sind durch den Trank einfach besser) er hatte bis jetzt auch immer den Überraschungsvorteil. Denn Part Kampfsport habe ich nur als eine Art Ventil eingebaut, er konnte nicht effektiv Zaubern (kein Lehrer / kein Raum etc.) daher die Körperliche Fitness die er sicherlich gebrauchen konnte und als letzten Aspekt bezogen auf Yoji ich dachte erbraucht jemanden außerhalb der normalen Zaubere, jemand der nicht unter der Fuchtel von Albus steht aber trotzdem macht oder wissen besitzt. / Pairings hast du leider nicht mit allen recht auch wenn gleich deine Quote nicht schlecht ist aber schau ließ weiter. Ach ja würde mich über den Senf freuen den brach ich nämlich nicht essen. Ich hoffe es war ein wenig verständlich was ich mir gedacht oder nicht habe.

**Harry2004:** wer weiß schon was dumbledore weiß / der einzigste ball ohne begleitung (gnadenfrist für harry) / ich halte das ministerium für blind oder starrköpfig oder ignorant wie auch immer –schauenwirmal- / ron benutz häufiger seinen kopf passiert wohl wenn man viel bei hermine ist / ja yoji ist so angelegt eine dumbledore frei ältere anlaufstelle / bezogen auf tim86 angst ist übertrieben solange ich keine drohmails bekomme –grins- (allerdings würde ich auch etwas mehr als 24 stunden für die story brauchen.

**kevi 17:** erstmal danke / gegenfrage hättest du ein review geschrieben ohne den cliff 

**Enrinye:** dann will ich mal kurz danke sagen fürs review und ich werde mein bestes geben.

**tim86:** wow in 24 stunden bis hier hin respekt / die review länge reicht, ich will ja nur wissen was ihr davon haltet und da reicht mir vollkommen das gefällt mir gut, nur bei negativen sachen müsste man genauer werden damit man dagegen steuern kann sofern berechtigt oder sinnvoll.

**Zerengeb:** sind doch nur nebeneffekte oder aufbau maßnahmen für harry da hat man nicht viel möglichkeiten das anderes zu machen. Aber ich muß zugeben das ich bei regulator erstmal gestockt hatte da ich nachgedacht hatte die mitglieder mal so zu nennen naja jetzt nicht mehr –grins- ich will auch nicht mopsen. davon ab da mir deine story gefällt wäre ich über einen diebstahl nicht böse gewesen, aber keine angst ich glaube dir ;-).

**nun kömmt das nächste chap:**

**

* * *

28. Kapitel: Salazars Kammer**

Er machte sich auf die kommenden Schmerzen gefasst, denn er wusste ja, was nun geschehen würde. Doch was dann wirklich geschah, verwunderte ihn doch – er hatte zwar Schmerzen, starke schmerzen, aber diese waren nicht zu vergleichen mit denen, die Voldemort ihm verpasst hatte. Es war fast so, als wolle man Flubberwürmer mit Basilisken vergleichen. Er konnte sich sogar trotz der Schmerzen konzentrieren und er merkte, dass der Fluch nur seinem Geist den Befehle gab, sich zu verkrampfen – also war es ein Art Imperiusfluch, nur konzentriert darauf, Schmerz zu erschaffen.

Harry gelang es aber weitaus schwerer, gegen diesen Fluch zu bestehen, doch letztendlich gelang es ihm, seine Gedanken zu bündeln.

_»Ginny, Hilfe! Überfall, komm zurück!«_

„Ich glaube, da kommt wer", hörte Harry einen seiner Angreifer nach kurzer Zeit – „Hier, gib ihm das und dann nichts wie weg!"

Harry merkte, wie jemand seine Nase zuhielt und ihm etwas einflößte. Er wollte sich wehren, aber der Lähmzauber wirkte noch und so musste er schlucken, um nicht zu ersticken. Was immer es war, es schmeckte widerlich und Harry merkte, wie es sich in seinem Magen ausbreitete. Sein Kopf wurde wieder auf den Boden geworfen und man verpasste ihm noch ein oder zwei Tritte in den Magen, bevor er seine Angreifer wegrennen hörte.

„Harry, Harry, was ist los?" Ginnys Stimme drang dumpf an sein Ohr.

»Angriff… Lähmfluch, Schweigezauber und irgendwas, was mich erblinden ließ…und ein Trank…«

„Bleib ruhig, wir bringen dich in den Krankenflügel", hörte er eine weitere Stimme. Er hätte gelächelt, hätte er es gekonnt – ruhigbleiben wenn ein Lähmzauber auf einem liegt, wie witzig…

„Was hat er jetzt schon wieder angestellt?", riss ihn eine Stimme aus seinen Gedanken. Er hatte versucht, sich an jede Einzelheit des Angriffes zu erinnern, aber leider gab es da nicht viele.

„Er wurde angegriffen und er musste einen Trank schlucken." Er glaubte wieder, Ginnys Stimme zu erkennen. – „Soso, schauen wir mal." Er erkannte Madame Pomfrey, die offenbar mit Ginny sprach. „Das Blut spielt verrückt, er kann nichts sehen und nicht sprechen", murmelte sie kurz und Harry hörte schnelle Schritte.

„Madame Pomfrey, er sagte, dass ein Schweigezauber und ein Erblindungszauber auf ihn gesprochen wurde", begann Ginny gerade, als Harry merkte, dass er aufgerichtet wurde, wer das auch immer tat, hielt sofort inne. – „Wie, Zauber sind das keine Auswirkungen des Trankes, Kindchen? Sind Sie sich sicher?"

_»Harry, Trank oder Fluch?«_

Die Stimmen um ihn herum wurden immer leiser und dumpfer und er musste sich stark konzentrieren, um einen Gedanken zu fassen. _»Fluch.«_

„Miss Weasley, sind Sie sich sicher, dass es Flüche waren?" – „Ja, Madame Pomfrey, bin ich."

Harry merkte, wie er wieder hingelegt wurde und jemand sich entfernte, kurze Zeit später spürte er, wie ihm einen bitter schmeckende Flüssigkeit verabreicht wurde und sein Geist und sein Gehör wieder klarer wurden.

Als er erschrocken seine Augen öffnete, hörte er: „Bleiben Sie ruhig Mr. Potter." Einige Zeit hörte Harry nichts, bis dann endlich ein „_Finite Incantatem!_" von der Krankenschwester gesprochen wurde. Harry schloss sofort seine Augen, denn er wurde von dem plötzlichen grellen Licht geblendet.

„Mr. Potter, können sie reden?" Er öffnete langsam seine Augen und antwortete dann: „Ja natürlich kann ich sprechen." Er lächelte die Krankenschwester freundlich an und sie verdrehte die Augen.

„Gut, Sie können sich jetzt wieder hinlegen, Sie bleiben den Rest des Tages—" Doch weiter ließ Harry die Krankenschwester nicht kommen: „Ich gehe sofort wieder in den Unterricht und wenn sie es möchten, bleibe ich die Nacht über hier, aber ich werde jetzt nicht hierbleiben."

„Mr. Potter, Sie wurden gerade vergiftet und sie standen unter den Cruciatusfluch, Sie werden diese Station nicht verlassen", widersprach ihm die Krankenschwester energisch. Während des Gespräches hatten Ginny und Luna, die zweite Stimme, die Harry gehört hatte, scharf die Luft eingesogen. „Cruciatus-Fluch!", flüsterten sie.

„Poppy, was ist hier los?" Dumbledore hatte zusammen mit Snape den Krankenflügel betreten und lächelte nun in die Runde.

„Mr. Potter wurde angegriffen und Miss Weasley und Miss Lovegood haben ihn hierher gebracht", erklärte sie dem Direktor. „Er wurde mit einem speziellen Blutgerinnungstank vergiftet" – sie sah kurz dankbar zu Ginny – „und hätte Miss Weasley nichts gesagt, hätte ich ihn sicherlich getötet." Sie schüttelte sich bei diesem Gedanken.

„Wie meinen Sie das?", fragte Harry nach. – „Es gibt zwei Tränke, die nur durch ihre Symptome voneinander zu unterscheiden sind, einer verdünnt das Blut der andere verdickt es", begann nun Snape, „und wenn ich Madame Pomfrey richtig deute, hat Miss Weasley ihr mitgeteilt, dass Sie vorher verflucht wurden, Potter." die Krankenschwester nickte. Snape hatte eine Stimme aufgelegt, als würde er Kleinkindern erzählen, was man vor einer roten Ampel macht.

„Soll das heißen, wenn ich nichts gesagt hätte—", begann Ginny – „Hätte ich Mr. Potters Blut noch mehr verdickt und er wäre gestorben", beendete Madame Pomfrey den Satz, sie war mittlerweile bleich geworden.

„Harry, was ist denn jetzt genau passiert?", fragte der Direktor nach.

Harry erzählte von dem Überfall. „Miss Weasley, wie konnten sie wissen, dass Harry verflucht wurde und es keine Auswirkung des Trankes war?" – „Sie wird es wohl gehört haben, Professor", erwiderte Harry kühl, bevor Ginny antworten konnte.

_»Glocke, Ginny.«_

Sie nickte kurz und Harry baute seine Schutzschilde auf. Er wusste, Dumbledore oder Snape würden das nicht so hinnehmen. „Potter, wer, glauben Sie, hat Sie angegriffen?", fragte Snape scharf nach und seine Augen funkelten, als wüsste er schon, was Harry antworten würde.

„Keine Ahnung, ich habe zwar eine Vermutung, möchte aber niemanden ohne Beweise beschuldigen", antwortete Harry ehrlich und sah, dass Snape kurz überrascht wirkte, sich aber sehr schnell wieder im Griff hatte.

„Harry, wer war es? Du weißt, dass man die zuletzt mit einem Zauberstab gewirkten Zauber sichtbar machen kann", sagte der Direktor ruhig.

„Direktor, es war eine ganz schwacher und lächerlicher Cruciatusfluch, was zwei Schlüsse zulässt: Wenig Zauberkraft und wenig Zorn oder der Zauberstab eines anderen." Erst jetzt fiel das Harry ein und auf – deshalb war der Zauber, den Malfoy auf ihn gesprochen hatte, so schwach gewesen; ja, Malfoy … drei Leute … „alles büßen"—Das ganze war auf Dracos Drachenmist gewachsen, der sich als einziger für seine Demütigung rächen konnte, weil die Todesser in Hogwarts ihn nicht anrühren durften.

Der Direktor nickte betrübt. „Potter, bezieht sich ihr sicherlich voreiliger Verdacht auf ein Mitglied meines Hauses?", fragte Snape gehässig nach, der Harry offenbar immer noch dazu bringen wollte, jemanden zu beschuldigen – anscheinend wusste er mehr, als er jetzt sagen wollte.

„Da es offenbar ein gerissener Plan war, würde ich nach ihrer Logik sagen, höchsten ein Slytherin, oder vielleicht noch ein Ravenclaw hätten ihn sich ausdenken können", beantwortete Harry seine Frage genauso gehässig.

„Potter, ihre kleine Kinderfehde mit Mr. Malfoy …" – „Ich habe nie einen ihrer geliebten Malfoys erwähnt." Snape zuckte kurz, als Harry die Wörter Malfoy und liebe sprach, hatte sich aber sofort wieder im Griff.

„Ich schätzte, du hast Recht, Harry", unterbrach Dumbledore den Disput der beiden. „Könnten wir nun auf Miss Weasley zurückkommen?"

Ginny sah überrascht zum Schulleiter, doch Harry war klar, dass er seiner Aussage von vorhin keinen Glauben schenkte. „Poppy, Severus, Miss Lovegood, könnten Sie uns bitte allein lassen?" Snape warf Harry noch einen vernichtenden Blick zu, bevor er verschwand; Luna lächelte noch freundlich und ging dann auch und Madame Pomfrey sah zweifelnd zu dem Direktor, bevor sie schließlich in ihr Zimmer ging.

„Ich weiß, dass an deiner Aussage etwas nicht stimmt, oder hättet ihr beiden andernfalls danach euren Geist abgeschirmt?", begann Dumbledore ruhig und freundlich zu erklären. „Das du, Harry, dazu in der Lage bist, ist mir bekannt, aber Miss Weasleys Befähigung ist mir neu." Er lächelte beiden zu.

„Ich habe es ihr in den Sommerferien beigebracht, Professor", begann Harry und Ginny lächelte verlegen, „um meine Schilde zu verbessern." Dumbledore nickte.

„Miss Weasley, haben Sie wirklich gehört, dass Harry verflucht wurde?", fragte er nun.

_»Ich glaube wir müssen es erzählen«_, meldete sich Ginnys Stimme zu Wort.

„Professor", begann Harry, „wir müssen ihn ihnen etwas erzählen." Er sah, wie sich Ginny etwas entspannte – sie hatte wohl Probleme damit, Dumbledore zu offen zu hintergehen oder gar ins Gesicht zu lügen.

„Bitte, Harry, ich bin ganz Ohr", sagte der Professor amüsiert.

Harry schilderte, was im Sommer vorgefallen war. „Das erklärt einiges, Harry." Er sah ihn kurz nachdenklich an. „Ich weiß, dass du mir nicht mehr traust, doch ist es wichtig, das wir uns zukünftig alle vertrauen, Harry." Er sah ihn eindringlich an.

„Deshalb bekomme ich auch keine Informationen vom Orden", antwortet Harry kälter als er es eigentlich gewollt hatte.

Der Professor nickte. „Du hat Recht, aber wie du schon im Sommer gesehen hast, habe nicht nur ich es zu entscheiden, wer die Informationen im Orden ab wann erhält."

_Haben sie nicht? Wer dann?_, dachte Harry sarkastisch.

„Und du hast wirklich keinen deiner Angreifer erkannt?", fragte Dumbledore nach.

„Nein, wie gesagt nur Vermutungen", antwortete Harry, der sich zwar sicher war, dass es Malfoy war, aber da der ganze Angriff so gut geplant war, hatte er sicherlich noch was im Ärmel und Harry würde sich mit einer Anschuldigung ohne Beweise lächerlich machen.

„Dann ruh dich jetzt aus und Miss Weasley sollte in die Große Halle, die Pause beginnt gleich", riet der Direktor und wandte sich zum Gehen um.

„Professor, können sie Madame Pomfrey sagen, dass ich den Krankenflügel verlassen darf?" Harry wollte unbedingt in der Pause in der Großen Halle sein – schon um seinen Angreifer zu zeigen, dass es mehr brauchte um ihn zu schlagen.

Dumbledore sah Harry nachdenklich an. „Ich vermute, den Grund zu kennen, aus dem du in die Große Halle willst, ein gewichtiger vermutlich, aber Poppy …" Er sah kurz zum Büro hinüber. „Wenn du nach dem Unterricht sofort wieder hier auftauchst und dich jetzt schnell rausschleichst, bevor ich in ihrem Büro bin, sollte es klappen." Er flüsterte nur und Harry sah sein schelmisches Lächeln.

Ginny grinste als sie den Krankenflügel, verlassen hatten. „Hat er wirklich solche Angst vor ihr?", fragte sie, Harry zuckte nur mit den Achseln. Er grübelte schon wieder über das soeben gehörte. Meinte es Dumbledore ehrlich? Aber wer, wenn nicht er, hatte im Orden zu entscheiden? Warum hatte er, Prophezeiung hin oder her, nicht einfach im Zaubererministerium versucht, Voldemort zu töten?

„Wo wart ihr denn die ganze Zeit?" Ron hatte ihn aus seinen Gedanken geholt, er war gerade in die Eingangshalle gekommen. „Gleich", antwortete Harry und ging auf jemanden zu, der gerade die Große Halle betreten wollte.

„Schönen guten Tag, Mr. Malfoy, ich hoffe, Sie sind nach dem Quidditchspiel wieder fit?" Der angesprochene und seinen Gorillas drehten sich um. Malfoy wurde noch bleicher las sonst, seine Wachhunde sahen ihn noch dämlicher als normal an, aber keiner war in der Lage, etwas zu sagen oder einen ihrer üblichen Kommentare abzulassen.

Harry ging in die Halle und setzte sich breit grinsend an den Gryffindortisch. „Was war denn das jetzt schon wieder, Harry?" fragte Hermine die ihm zusammen mit Ron gefolgt war. Harry erzählte ihnen den Vorfall und vom Gespräch mit Dumbledore, nur den Teil mit Ginny ließ er weg. Seine Freunde sahen ihn entsetzt an.

„Kannst du es wirklich nicht beweisen?", fragte Ron nach und Harry schüttelte niedergeschlagen den Kopf.

„Malfoy hatte mit mir zusammen alte Runen und er war vor mir am Klassenraum", begann Hermine nachdenklich. „Er war zwar ruhiger als normal, aber dort, hatte also ein Alibi"

Harry sah sie überrascht an. „Aber warum waren die drei dann so verwirrt, mich zu treffen." Also hatte er recht: Malfoy hatte alles bedacht.

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wir sollten die anderen befragen, vielleicht können wir uns so ein Bild verschaffen." Harry nickte. Den Rest des Tages schleppte er sich mehr schlecht als recht durch den Unterricht sein Körper scmerze bei jeder Bewegung, seine Kopfschmerzen nahmen zu und er war auch richtig schlapp. Je später es wurde, umso mehr schmerzten dann noch seine Rippen.

„Ah, schön, Mr. Potter beehrt meine bescheidenen Räumlichkeiten", begann Madame Pomfrey, „ich hoffe, Sie werden nun einsehen, das es keine gute Idee war, von hier zu verschwinden." Harry nickte, er wollte nur noch Ruhe und Schlaf. Madame Pomfrey zeigte ihm sein Bett, gab ihm zwei Tränke, die er sofort und ohne Murren einnahm, und kaum hatte er sich hingelegt, war er schon weg.

Er träumte wieder, zuerst von den Schachspielern, dann vom Ministerium, dem Friedhof und den beiden Duellanten, die verbissen kämpften. Plötzlich hörte Harry einen Todesfluch, der einen der Zauberer verfehlte, da dieser gestolpert war. Und er hörte ein Lachen, ein hohes, kaltes, gehässiges Lachen. Plötzlich schreckte er hoch. Er kannte das Lachen, es war Voldemorts, der folglich wirklich einer dieser beiden war.

„Mr. Potter, was ist mit Ihnen?" Madame Pomfrey kam ihn den Krankenflügel und sah Harry mitleidig an, er musste wohl geschrieen haben.

„Nichts, nichts, nur ein Traum." Er machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Dasselbe wie immer." Die Krankenschwester kontrollierte ihn kurz, gab ihm einen Schlaftrunk und verschwand wieder auf ihr Zimmer. Harry schlief sofort wieder ein, diesmal jedoch ohne zu träumen.

Den Ausflug in die Kammer verschoben sie auf die nächste Woche. Das Training des Regulats am Sonntag war mehr oder weniger eine Besprechung von Harrys Überfall. Es gab leider keine genaueren Hinweise – außer, dass Crabbe und Goyle eine Freistunde hatte und in der Großen Halle gesehen worden waren, allerdings ohne etwas zu essen. Zwar bestätigten die Rawenclaws Hermines Aussage zu Malfoys Verhalten, aber eben auch, dass er im Unterricht gewesen war. Und auch Montague, Zabini und Nott waren im Unterricht gesehen worden.

Harry musste Malfoy gratulieren – hätte er seinen Verdacht geäußert, hätte man ihn wahrlich ausgelacht. Man konnte über Malfoy sagen, was man wollte, aber der Plan schien perfekt gewesen zu sein. Und hätte ihn nicht Ginny sondern jemand anderes gefunden, wäre er auch nicht mehr hier.

Den Rest der Woche verlief eigentlich ruhig, Harry hatte auch erstmal genug vom Krankenflügel, das einzige Anstrengende war zum einen das Quidditchtraining – Ron war wirklich zu verkniffen, dachten sich Harry und auch ein Großteil des Teams, aber keiner traute sich, etwas zu sagen – und zum zweiten sein Tanzunterricht – nicht, dass es ihm körperlich überforderte, aber die beiden waren immer am Lachen, wenn Harry versuchte, die schritte zu üben, er wäre „steif wie ein Stock" und andere unpassenden Bemerkungen kam von den beiden. Einmal wollte er aufhören, wurde dann aber von Shikos Hundeblick und ihrem Versprechen, sich zu bessern, umgestimmt.

Am Freitag nach dem Training schlichen sich dann die fünf Gryffindors auf die ungeliebte Mädchentoilette der maulenden Myrte. „Also, hier ist die Karte. Ihr meldet euch, falls etwas ist und wir drei gehen runter", entschied Harry stellte sich vor das Waschbecken, konzentrierte sich auf die Schlange und öffnete den Geheingang.

„Und du willst wirklich nicht mit?", fragte Harry nochmals, Ginny doch diese schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Na dann los", rief er an Ron und Hermine zu und rutschte die Röhre gefolgt von Ron und Hermine hinunter. Harry und Ron konnten ihre Ladung etwas abfangen, nur Hermine fiel etwas unsanft auf ihr Hinterteil.

„Urrgh!", kommentierte sie, als alle ihre Zauberstäbe zum Leuchten gebracht hatten. Sie sahen überall die Knochen von Ratten und anderen kleinen Nagetieren. „Hier lang", rief Ron und zeigte in die Richtung, in die sie vor ungefähr dreieinhalb Jahren gegangen waren. Sie liefen langsam und vorsichtig weiter, es war muffig und feucht. Sie kamen an der Haut des Basiliken und anschließend an der Stelle, wo die Decke eingestürzt war, vorbei bis sie endlich an die große, zur Kammer führende Tür gelangten.

Bevor Harry diese öffnete, hielt er kurz inne. „Ihr wisst was wir suchen, also haltet die Augen offen." Er wollte gerade die Tür öffnen als er zu Ron sah, der auf sich einen Kopfblasenzauber sprach. Dieser sah die Blicke seiner beiden Freunde und erklärte: „Da drin liegt seit drei Jahren eine toter Basilisk, das muss wie Freds und Georges Zimmer stinken." Die beiden nickten und verpassten sich auch eine Blase.

Harry öffnete die Tür und sie traten in die Kammer. Ron und Hermine blieben an der Tür stehen und ließen alles auf sich wirken, während Harry weiter zur Statue Salazar Slytherins ging und sich umschaute. Alles war noch so wie er es verlassen hatte: Der Basilisk lag halbverwest in der Kammer, die Slytherinstatue hatte ihren Mund immer noch geöffnet und er konnte dort die rote Farbe auf dem Boden sehen, wo er das Tagebuch Riddles zerstört hatte.

Ron und Hermine waren zu ihm getreten und sahen sich alles erstaunt an. Angewidert starrte Hermine den Basilisken an.

„Ganzschön großes Vieh", bemerkte Ron gedämpft. Harry nickte nur. Er schaute sich schon nach irgendwelchen Zeichen oder Hinweisen auf eine Geheimtür, ein Versteck oder Ähnlichem um und auch Hermine und Ron begannen nun zu suchen. Sie gingen um die hohen Steinsäulen mit den Schlangenabbildungen, aber sie fanden nichts und die Luft in ihren Blasen wurde auch immer schlechter.

„Wir brauchen wohl mehr Zeit, als wir dachten", sagte Ron, „vielleicht sollten wir hier aufräumen und den Geruch irgendwie beseitigen, damit wir ohne Blasenzauber weitersuchen können?" Harry und Hermine nickten und so begannen sie, mit den ihnen bekannten Haushaltszaubern das Blut des Basilisken und alles zu entfernen. Einzig der Basilisk selbst war noch ein Problem, da er einfach zu groß für die zum Hausputz entwickelten Zauber war.

Hermine erinnerte sich an den Austrocknungzauber, den sie im vierten Jahr in der Bibliothek gefunden hatten und so entzogen sie den Basiliken sein komplettes Wasser, wodurch er mumifiziert wurde. Anschließen sprach Hermine noch einen Zauber, der einen feiner Nebel aus ihrem Zauberstab hervorbrachte. Auf die fragenden Blicke der beiden erwiderte sie nur: „Raumdeodorant."

Harry entfernte seinen Zauber und atmete die Luft ein. Es stank nicht verwest sondern einfach nur merkwürdig, das Deo, das Hermine benutzt hatte, belegte sogar seine Zunge. Anstatt nach Basilisk roch es jetzt nach einer Mischung aus Blumenwiese, Kellermuff und Tierkadaver. Er musste husten und entschied sich, nur noch durch den Mund zu atmen. Ron verzog auch das Gesicht und Hermine hatte schwer mit sich zu kämpfen, um sich nicht zu übergeben.

„Also", begann Harry, „wir haben die Wände die Säulen und die Statue überprüft und keine Zeichen oder irgendwelche Hinweise gefunden. Was machen wir jetzt?"

Hermine schaute auf die Statue und ihr Blick blieb bei dem Mund hängen. „Wir könnten doch mal da reinschauen", schlug sie vor. Harry nickte, nahm seinen Besen und flog zum Mund. Sein Zauberstab leuchtet die Höhle, die sich dahinter befand, nicht vollständig aus, sodasser hineinfliegen und sich genauer umsehen musste. Er machte nur eine kurze Runde, irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass er hier keine Zeit verschwenden sollte. Er schoss gerade wieder durch den Mund nach draußen als dieser sich auch mit einem lauten Krachen schloss.

„Puh", sagte er mehr zu sich selbst da er immer noch vor dem Mund schwebte, „das war knapp."

„Was ist passiert, Harry?", fragte Ron überrascht nach.

Harry schwebte langsam wieder nach unten. „Keine Ahnung, hab nur kurz einen Blick riskiert, um alles zu sehen und auf einmal schloss sich der Mund der Statue." Hermine nickte, hatte ihr Augenmerk aber auf eine andere Stelle der Statue gerichtet.

„Was ist, Hermine?", fragte Ron und folgte ihrem Blick.

„Dort" – sie zeigte auf die Hände der Statue – „seht ihr, was er in der Hand hat?" Ron ging näher und nickte, Harry schaute sich die andere Hand an und nickte dann auch.

„Aber der ist viel zu groß, Hermine", begann Ron, doch die hörte gar nicht zu. „Geh mal beiseite, Ron", sagte sie nur, zog ihren Zauberstab und sagte. „_Reductio!_" Der Zauber traf genau die rechte Hand der Statue, die auseinanderbrach.

Den Gegenstand, ein Schwert, das sich in der Hand befunden hatte, fiel auf den Boden und zerbrach. Alle drei gingen zu dem Schwert und sahen es sich genauer an. Die Scheide war aus Stein und in mehrere Stücke zerbrochen, der Schaft aber nur leicht beschädigt und dort, wo der Stein abgeplatzt war, schimmerte es leicht. Ron nahm den Schaft und schlug mehrmals mit ihm auf den Boden. Langsam brachen größere Stückchen ab und gaben ein goldenes Zepter preis. Alle grinsten sich breit an.

Während Ron und Hermine noch damit beschäftigt waren, das Zepter zu reinigen und von den Steinresten zu befreien, kümmerte Harry sich um die zweite Hand, wobei er Hermines und Rons Beispiel folgte, bis er das gefunden hatte, was er suchte: den Ring.

„Was willst du jetzt mit den Sachen machen, Harry?", fragte Hermine, als sie sich auf den Rückweg machten. Harry hatte das Zepter und den Ring eingesteckt.

„Aus dem Zepter machen wir unsere Schutzamulette", begann Harry, „und mit dem Ring… keine Ahnung… ich habe darauf ein Siegel gefunden, vielleicht finden wir heraus, wem er gehört, in dem Buch stand ja kein Name." Hermine nickte.

„Was brauchen Fred und George noch alles für das Amulette?", fragte Ron neugierig.

„Sie sagten, mehr als ein magisches Artefakt, einen magischen Ort und Zauberer würde für die Amulette nicht benötigt", beantwortet Harry seine Frage.

„Habt ihr schon einen Ort für das ganze?", bohrte Ron.

„Es gibt wohl nicht viele Orte, die als magisch gelten und ich weiß nicht, welcher gut dafür wäre, Ron", antwortete Harry und sah auf seinen Freund, der mit seiner Fragerei offenbar etwas bezweckte.

„Nehmt wir doch die Kammer, die gehört zu Hogwarts – also magischer Ort – und ein, zwei Zauberer habe ich hier auch schon gesehen." Er grinste. Harry nickte, das wäre keine schlechte Idee.

Sie machten sich auf den Weg zurück zu den Toiletten und anschließend auf zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Dort erzählten sie Ginny und Dean alles und gingen anschließend in ihre Schlafsäle.

* * *

Harry schrieb den Zwillingen, dass er nun ein magisches Artefakt und auch eine Idee für einen Ort, die Kammer, hatte. Das würde den beiden sicherlich gefallen, dachte er sich. Anschließend machte er sich auf in den Raum der Wünsch, denn es war wieder ein Treffen des Regulats angesetzt.

Harry hatte in dem Heft über Transporte einen hinterhältigen Trick erfahren und wollte die Mitglieder darauf vorbereiten. Das wollte er durch eine Vorführung wie beim Imperiusfluch erzielen. Gerade als alle eingetroffen waren erhielt Hermine von Pig einen Brief. Sie sah überrascht zu Ron, der ähnlich schaute, doch als sie sah, dass eine Kette dabeilag, lächelte sie Ron an, machte diese sofort um — und war verschwunden. Alle sahen sich entsetzt um, aber bevor jemand etwas sagen konnte, begann Harry.

„Ihr ist nicht passiert." Er sah zu Ron. „glaub mir, sie wird gleich auftauchen, sicherlich etwas sauer, aber gesund", sprach er dann weiter. Alle warteten nun auf Hermine und nach ungefähr zwei Minuten kam sie etwas angefressen in den Raum der Wünsche zurück.

„Entschuldige, Hermine", begann Harry und lächelte ihr, wie er hoffte, nicht allzu schadenfroh zu, „es war nur einen Vorführung." Sie sah ihn mit wütend funkelnden Augen an.

„Toll, Harry, echt witzig." Sie kam etwas näher. „Vor allem, da du mich ins Vertrauensschülerbad geschickt hast." Sie machte eine kleine Pause und schrie dann halb: „Der Jungen!" Sie sah ihn giftig an, die anderen mussten sich ein Lachen verkneifen oder drehten sich sicherheitshalber gleich weg.

„Was, das war das der Jungen?", fragte Harry. wie er hoffte. überrascht klingend- „Hermine das tut mir wirklich Leid." Er musste seine volle Konzentration aufbringen, um nicht loszulachen.

„Entschuldige dich nicht bei mir, sondern lieber bei Eddie Carmichael", entgegnete sie nun schon etwas ruhiger und jetzt mussten sich alle wegdrehen und nur wenige konnten noch ein lautes Lachen zurückhalten, außer Ron, der etwas überrascht neben Hermine stand und sie verwirrt beobachtete.

„Und was sollte das jetzt?", frage sie nach, sie hatte ihre Arme vor dem Bauch verschränkt und tippte mit dem Fuß auf dem Boden, um zu zeigen, dass ihr Geduldsfaden sehr weit gedehnt und kurz vorm Reißen war.

„Also", begann Harry, der sich auch das Lachen verkneifen musste und immer noch das Bild von Eddie und Hermine im Bad vor Augen hatte, „ich wollte euch zeigen wie einfach man euch entführen kann." Er sah in die Runde. Das Lachen der meisten erstarb und alle sahen ihn nachdenklich an. „Wie ihr alle gesehen habt, dachte Hermine, sie bekäme von Ron einen Brief und ein Geschenk." Er sah beide entschuldigend an. „Warum auch nicht? – Es war, wie es aussah, ja auch Rons Eule, aber in Wirklichkeit eine verzauberte Schuleule und der Brief war von mir, meine Handschrift war auch verzaubert und die Kette war ein Portschlüssel, der sich aktiviert, sobald man den Verschluss zumacht", erklärte er weiter.

Die anderen sahen ihn überrascht und nachdenklich an. „Ich wollte euch das nur zeigen, damit ihr etwas vorsichtiger im Umgang mit Post oder Gegenständen, die ihr nicht kennt, werdet", erklärte Harry.

„Und was kann man dagegen tun?" fragte Dean. – „Immer wachsam!", bellte Seamus und einige mussten Grinsen, wieder andere zuckten zusammen, da er sich wirklich wie Mad-Eye angehört hatte.

„Man kann mit einem einfachen Zauber feststellen, ob Gegenstände als Portschlüssel verzaubert sind oder nicht." Er nahm Hermine die Kette ab und zeigte nun allen den Zauber und die Reaktion eines Portschlüssels darauf. Dieser fing an zu glühen und rauchte dann auf. „Wenn es kein Portschlüssel ist, glüht er kurz, bleibt aber ganz", erklärte er noch.

„Da bin ich ja froh, dass du ihn vorher von meinen Hals genommen hast", bemerkte Hermine sarkastisch. „Eigentlich schade, die Kette war recht hübsch", sagte sie noch, aber nur sehr leise und außer Harry hörte es wahrscheinlich nur Ron.

Harry übte nun wieder den Imperiusfluch mit den einen, während die anderen die Schild- oder die Schmerz- und Verwandlungszauber übten, die Ron, Hermine und Ginny im Sommer gelernt hatten. Harry kontrollierte sie immer und gab den Mitgliedern seine Tipps. Er hatte weiterhin denjenigen, die unter dem Imperiusfluch standen, befohlen, entweder bekannte Personen anzugreifen, so bei Ron oder Hermine, oder immer wieder Voldemort zu sagen. Das hatte auch den Effekt, dass die Mitglieder immer weniger bei der Nennung des Namens erschraken oder zuckten.

Er hatte gerade den Fluch von Dean genommen, der zwar seinen Befehlen nicht Folge leistete, aber den Fluch auch nicht abschütteln konnte, als er ein Brennen auf seiner Brust bemerkte. Er zog den Zettel hervor und sah einen rot leuchtenden Namen: _Nott_. Er zog die Karte des Rumtreibers hervor und schaute, wo sich dieser aufhielt. Als er aufschaute, sah er in die überraschten Gesichter der Regulatsmitglieder.

„Also, ihr müsst einige Leute überwachen. Ginny, Neville, Dean, Parvati und Lavender, ihr geht runter zum See und schaut, was Zabini macht, nur schauen." Die Angesprochen schauten verwirrt, nickten aber.

„Ron, Hermine, Dennis, Colin und Katie, ihr geht in die Bibliothek und überwacht Malfoy." Wieder nickten die Angesprochenen.

„Cho, Michael, Terry und Anthony, ihr überwacht Montague, er ist bei Quidditchfeld". Alle nickten, als Harry sie ansah.

„Ernie, Susan, Hannah, Luna und Padma geht in die Große Halle und beobachtet Crabbe und Goyle." Er sah nochmal in die Runde.

„Wenn einer von denen sich zum Nordturm aufmacht, gebt mir bescheid. Die Erklärung folgt noch. Wenn ich euch ein Zeichen gebe, treffen wir uns wieder hier. Passt auf, dass ihr nicht als Überwacher auffallt, bleibt so unauffällig wie möglich. Los jetzt!" Mit den letzten Worten stand er auf und ging Richtung Nordturm. In einer stillen Ecke desillusionierte er sich und schlich das letzte Stück zu _Nott._

_

* * *

Und nun etwas Bewegung für euch den Knopf drücken und raus mit euern Review._

_Wie sagt Rudi so gern der Schreiberling braucht eure Meinung_

_Silvertrust_


	29. Weihnachtsvorbereitungen

Moin,

sorry hat etwas gedauert aber ich habe es jetzt schriftlich das es schneller gehen wird (stimmt doch oder? –grins-), danke an alle reviewer und macht schön weiter so :-)

**indy:** naja ich weiß nicht ob ich sie unterschätze aber für allzu helle halte sie alle nicht, ich hoffe sie kommen aber trotzdem böse genug rüber.

**Dax:** ich hoffe meine Story ist phantasievoller als meine review Antwort **;-)**

**Angy one:** soso versucht sich hier heimlich rein zu drömmeln aber is nicht, kannzte vergessen, so nett mane liebe, ;-). Ich finde es klasse wenn ich ein Schwarzseher bekehren kann, aber strafe muß sein, du mußt die nächsten chaps auch lesen –grins- (hart ich weiß aber du schaffst das)

**Avallyn Black:** so ich habe weitergeschrieben und mit Nott erfährst du nun auch endlich

**Enrinye:** auf die Sache mit den Orden wirst du noch länger warten müssen –sorry- / aber immer hin ist das nächste chap da und vielleicht noch mehr fragen ;-) / ich versuche möglichst gleichmäßig hochzuladen was auch meistens klapp, nur wie du schon selber sagst die Story soll nicht leiden und deshalb dauert es manchmal länger.

**Rudi:** Albus ist immer ein Spieler wer weiß schon was und wie er plant oder denkt / ich kriege kein NT/HP du kein GW/HP -bäh- / ich hoffe das mit Draco hat sich oder dem Crucio klärt sich in diesen chap.

**Riddle:** danke und ich hoffe das war schnell genug

**Katze:** siehst du ich gehe auf eure Reviews ein Mangel behoben hier ist Chap 29 / vielleicht gehen sie noch mal in die Kammer aber ob es genauer wird ?

**Lady-Claw:** ich hoffe du hast deiner Schulter nichts getan / okku schreib man anders aber ich darf mich laut meinen betas nicht darüber beschweren –grins- / ganz lieb schreib, also Nott liest du gleich, Malfoy und der Vamp schauen wir mal und tanzen mit der Richtigen wird jeder Junge zu Fred Ast.. (wie hieß er doch gleich)

**Zerengeb:** hieß die im unabhängigkeitskrieg nicht Regulats oder so? (aber auch egal) / also hier erstmal das nächste Chap bei Story Nr. 1

**Alex Black5:** kein gutes Urteil ist ein schlechtes oder? Was hat den gefehlt vielleicht kann ich daraus was lernen und in den nächsten Chaps ändern

**Frodobeutlin:** mit Albus wirst du wohl noch warten müssen, bis er wieder Infos von sich gibt / aber mit Nott erfährst du sofort.

**Milva:** mir persönlich gefällt der Gedanke mit Pomfrey (buah), naja vielleicht wurde er auch nur als Spielverderber für Tom und Malfoy geboren weil diese im letzten leben böse waren (naja dann hätten sie allerdings nichts dazu gelernt) / zur Kammer ist nicht für jeden zu betreten (Parsel) aber sonst keine schlechte Idee, dort könnte man auch gefangene oder ähnliches lagern wäre mal was für eine Dark Harry Story / Nott lesen wir gleich Sue später schätze ich / ich weiß das du das so nicht meinst aber ich kann es mir trotzdem nicht verkneifen (du ißt lebende Tiere –schocking-) flach aber er mußte raus –sorry-

**VirginiaBlack** das gefällt mir auch das es dir gefällt und ich hoffe ich kann er weiter so machen (ichversuchsimmerwieder)

So und nun viel spaß

**

* * *

29. Kapitel: Weihnachtsvorbereitungen**

Harry schaute abermals auf seine Karte. Alle hatten ihre Positionen eingenommen und Nott war noch auf dem Turm. Er stieg die letzten Stufen noch oben und trat zu ihm auf die Plattform.

„He, Nott, was kann ich für dich tun?", begann Harry freundlich.

Diese zuckte kurz zusammen. „Du musst mich nicht immer erschrecken." Er schaute kurz konzentriert und als er glaubte, zu wissen, wo Harry stand, begann er zu reden: „Ich habe Neuigkeiten und wollte etwas von dir wissen."

Harry musste lächeln, da Nott nicht auf ihn, sondern zwei Meter weiter rechts schaute. Er wollte nicht, dass Nott den Eindruck gewann, er wolle ihn nur ausnutzen und fragte deshalb: „Was möchtest du wissen?"

Harry sah, dass Nott zuerst damit gerechnet hatte, seine Neuigkeiten preiszugeben, aber er fing dann doch an, nachdem er sich Harry richtig zugewandt hatte. „Stimmt es, das du überfallen wurdest? Und wenn ja, weißt du, von wem?" Seine Stimme war ruhig aber dennoch neugierig.

„Ja, es stimmt und ich weiß nicht, vom wem. Ich vermute zwar, dass es Malfoy war, aber er und seine Hündchen haben ein Alibi", erklärte Harry genauso ruhig.

Bei der Beschreibung von Crabbe und Goyle musste Nott kurz lächeln. „Deine Vermutung wird wohl stimmen, denn als ich nach dem Unterricht in unser Zimmer kam, waren dort noch drei Zweitklässler und gaben den anderen irgendwelche Anziehsachen zurück. Ich hab mir nur nichts dabei gedacht, bis die Gerüchte über den Überfall aufkamen." Er wirkte nachdenklich.

Harry nickte. „Also Vielsafttrank, hab ich's mir doch fast gedacht… Aber egal, wir können es eh nicht beweisen. Was hast du noch?" _Nicht schlecht, Malfoy!_ Vor allem, da er so junge Slytherins dafür benutzt hatte, die nie einer im Verdacht gehabt hätte.

„Eine Werbeveranstaltung der Todesser am zwölften Dezember um zwölf Uhr" – er grinste –„war nicht mein Terminvorschlag."

„Sollen dort alle auftauchen, die Interesse haben, oder wie?", fragte Harry nun doch sehr interessiert nach.

„So habe ich es verstanden. Aus allen Häusern und im Verboten Wald. Dort kommen dann wohl auch die Todesser dazu", erklärte Nott lässig.

Harry überlegte kurz. „Es wird wohl besser sein, wenn du nicht dabeibist, allerdings müssen wir für ein Alibi sorgen."

„Was meinst du? ‚Nicht dabei'? ‚Alibi'?" Nott schaute ihn fragend an.

„Nun, ich werde das Treffen mit Dumbledores Hilfe auffliegen lassen und du willst sicherlich nicht dabeisein." Nott nickte nachdenklich, sah aber bei der Nennung des Schulleiters nicht glücklich aus. „Desweiteren brauchen wir einen gute Erklärung, weshalb du nicht dabeiwarst und sicherheitshalber Sündenböcke, um von dir abzulenken." Harry überlegte und erklärte anschließend Nott seine Gründe: „Wir sind hier in Hogwarts, wenn wir hier nicht auf Dumbledore zurückgreifen, kann das für das Regulat ein Problem werden." Er mochte den Gedanken auch nicht, aber es war nicht anders möglich, das Regulat zu schützen.

Nott nickte und begann: „Aber ich weiß nicht, wer alles zu dem Treffen kommt."

„Wie gesagt, darum kümmere ich mich." Harry spürte ein Brennen auf der Brust. „Erwartest du Besuch?", fragte er Nott erstaunt.

„Nein," antwortete dieser überrascht und schaute sich nervös um, „allerdings ist das hier ein beliebter Platz für Slytherin -Liebespärchen."

„Da kommt wer, sei ruhig", flüsterte Harry.

„Hallo, Millicent, was willst du denn hier?", fragte Nott das Mädchen, das den Turm betrat und nun leicht errötete.

„Ich warte nur auf jemanden", war ihre knappe Antwort. Nott hob entschuldigend die Hände und verließ den Turm. Er ließ die Tür lange genug für Harry offen, der, als er Goyle im Flur begegnete, froh darüber war, dass er Nott schnell gefolgt war.

„Melde dich in zwei Tagen nochmal, dann habe ich einen Plan", flüsterte er Nott zu. „Wie kriege ich nur das Bild der beiden wieder aus meinem Kopf?", nuschelte er noch und sah, dass Nott breit grinste, als er verschwand.

Harry ging ein Stück, bis er sicher war, dass keiner ihm folgte oder in seiner Nähe war, nahm den Zauber von sich und gab den anderen das Zeichen. Kurze Zeit später waren sie wieder alle im Raum der Wünsche. Ernie, Susan, Hannah, Luna und Padma kamen gleich auf ihn zu und fragten, ob es Probleme gegeben hatte, doch Harry winkte ab und begann mit seinen Erklärung, als sie alle dawaren.

„Wir haben ein Mitglied bei den Slytherins." Einige erschraken, andere zogen scharf Luft ein und ein paar lächelten—eigentlich nur Luna und Hermine und Harry schätze, dass das aus unterschiedlichen Gründen der Fall war.

„Können wir ihm trauen?" – „Ein Slytherin!" Gemurmel setzte ein und einige schauten nicht sehr begeistert zu Harry.

„Ruhe!", rief Harry und alle schauten ihn überrascht an. „Unsere Informantin hat uns vor dem Überfall auf dem Bahnhof gewarnt und meine Vermutung bezüglich des Überfalls auf mich bestätigt."

„Welche Vermutung?", fragte Neville neugierig.

„Vielsafttrank", erwiderte Harry lakonisch. „Hört euch bei euren Hauskameraden um, ob zu diesem Zeitpunkt drei Zweitklässer der Slytherins gefehlt haben und wenn ja, wer." Alle nickten, bevor Harry weitersprach: „Er sagte auch noch, dass am zwölften Dezember eine Todesserveranstaltung stattfinden soll." Nun ging ein Raunen durch die Gruppe.

„Was wollen wir jetzt machen?", fragte Susan aufgeregt.

„Wir, also das Regulat, werden die Information an Dumbledore weitergeben …" – Susan seufzte kurz auf, auch die anderen Mitglieder und selbst Hermine sahen enttäuscht aus – „… aufpassen, wer aus unseren Häusern dort hingeht und je einen aufhalten."

„Wie ‚aufhalten'? Was hast du vor?", fragte Susan nun neugierig geworden nach.

„Wir müssen unseren Informanten schützten, also werde wir andere Sündenböcke vorschieben", erklärte Harry ruhig weiter.

„Wer ist unser Informant?", fragte Terry nun und alle sahen ihn neugierig an.

„Tut mir leid, das kann ich nicht sagen. Nicht, dass ich euch nicht trauen würde, aber wenn ihr euch aus Versehen ihr gegenüber zu freundlich verhalten würdet oder ähnliches, hätte sie schnell große Probleme." Nicht alle waren mit der Antwort zufrieden, aber die meisten nickten und er hoffte, dass sie jetzt alle nach einer weiblichen Slytherin Ausschau hielten.

„Wie willst du die Interessenten aufhalten, Harry?", bohrte Hermine jetzt nach.

„Wir müssen sie aufhalten und ihr Gedächtnis verändern", antwortete Harry etwas nachdenklich. „Ich würde sagen, das besprechen wir ein andermal. Überlegt euch mal, wie man je einen aufhalten kann", verlangte Harry und beendete damit das Treffen.

Zu Schluss waren nur noch Ron und Hermine mit ihm im Raum geblieben. „Ich find es gut, dass du Nott nicht verraten hast", begann Hermine. Harry zuckte kurz bei der Nennung des Namens und Hermine bekam dadurch ihre letzte Bestätigung.

„Woher wusstest du's, Hermine?", fragte Harry überrascht und nachdenklich – war er so leicht zu durchschauen?

„Ron hat mich auf die Idee gebracht, als er mich vorhin fragte, warum wir ihn nicht überwachen" – sie lächelte Ron kurz zu – „dann habe ich überlegt, wer diese Informationen alles erhalten haben kann und ich habe mich an das von Viktor erinnert—obwohl deine Benutzung des weiblichen Pronomens mich beinahe überzeugt hätte", erklärte sie Harry ihre komplexen Gedankengänge.

„Ihr wisst, dass sein Leben an unserer Verschwiegenheit hängt?", fragte er die beiden eindringlich.

„Natürlich, Harry", antwortete Ron, „und glaub mir, ich werde ihn bestimmt nicht höflicher behandeln." Er grinste. „Aber hast du eigentlich schon was wegen dem Zepter unternommen?" Offenbar war das Thema für ihn hiermit beendet.

„Ich habe den Zwillingen gerade Hedwig geschickt, wir müssen also erstmal abwarten." Die beiden nickten.

„Wieso willst du wegen des Treffens nichts unternehmen?" fragte Hermine.

„Was sollen wir machen? Alle schocken? Sie würden sagen, sie hätten nichts gemacht und uns würde niemand glauben, wir sind doch ‚nur Schüler' …" – er sah etwas verärgert aus dem Fenster – „und außerdem weiß Voldemort, wenn wir uns zu sehr in der Schule sehen lassen, bald, dass das Regulat nur aus Schülern besteht."

Hermine strahlte ihn an. „Du hast Recht, Harry, und ich bin froh, dass du das so siehst, denn ich weiß nicht, ob alle begriffen haben, welcher Gefahr sie sich da aussetzten."

„Aber habt ihr ihre Gesichter gesehen?", fing Ron an, „und die Reaktion von Susan? Die brennen alle darauf was zu tun, obwohl alle Hogsmeade miterlebt haben, ich glaube schon, dass sie die Gefahren kennen", gab er nachdenklich von sich.

Die drei sahen sich grüblerisch an und machten sich auf den Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu ihren Hausaufgaben beziehungsweise einer Partie Schach, die Harry bravourös verlor. _Soviel zum strategischen Denken_, sagte er zu sich selbst.

Die nächsten Tage über wurde das Quidditchtraining weniger, da das Wetter kein vernünftiges Fliegen mehr zuließ. Ron bestand aber trotzdem auf zweimaliges Treffen der Mannschaft, einmal, „um den Mannschaftsgeistgeist zu fördern" und einmal, damit er die Taktiken der anderen Mannschaften, die er sich irgendwie beschafft hatte, erläutern und seine Gegenmaßnahmen den anderen theoretisch verinnerlichen konnte, worin er schlimmer als Professor McGonagall und einschläfernder als Professor Binns war.

Beim Tanzen machte Harry Fortschritte; er konnte mittlerweile an der Musik erkennen, was für ein Tanz es war und musste nur noch selten auf seine Füße schauen. „Und wehe, wir hören, dass du nicht getanzt hast!", sagte Shiko am Ende einer ihrer Stunden.

„Seid ihr nicht beim Ball?", fragte Harry überrascht, woraufhin er einen enttäuschten Blick von Annabell und einen wütenden von Shiko kassierte.

„Der Ball ist erst ab der vierten und uns wird wohl keiner einladen", murmelte Annabell etwas enttäuscht.

„Aber das schlimmste ist, dass ich auf meine Schwester warten darf, bevor ich nach Hause fahre", sagte Shiko etwas aggressiver.

Harry nickte nur, aber in seinem Hinterkopf machte sich ein Plan breit, wie er den ganzen Terror des Balls, oder besser gesagt den Stress mit dem Einladen, umgehen konnte.

Am Morgen bekam er in der Große Halle Post von den Zwillingen – den Spiegel mit Bedienungsanleitung, ein Schreiben mit dem Vermerk, den Tagespropheten genauer zu lesen und der Anmerkung, dass sie den Artikel hatten erweitern müssen, da die Aufteilung ihnen nicht gefallen hatte.

Er schaute zu Hermine, die gerade den Tagespropheten durchblätterte. „Hast du unseren Artikel gesehen?", fragte er im Flüsterton. Sie sah auf, überlegte kurz und schüttelte dann den Kopf, begann aber sofort, weiterzublättern. Als sie die Mitte der Zeitung erreicht hatte, weiteten sich ihre Augen und sie grinste.

Sie reichte Harry die Zeitung rüber und er und Ron begannen sofort zu lesen. Der erste Teil war genau wie die Vorlage, nur mit der ergänzenden Frage, warum die Malfoys eine Geheimkammer unter ihrem Wohnzimmer hätten. „Woher wissen die beiden denn das?", fragte Harry.

„Muss ich wohl mal erwähnt haben", antwortete Ron achselzuckend.

In der Mitte der Seite schwebte ein großes R, das sich um die eigene Achse drehte und der Satz _Wir wissen alles_. Der zweite Teil des Artikels war eine Wiederholung des Flugblatts. Harrys Narbe schmerzte kurz, sodass er zusammenzuckte, was Ron und Hermine dazu brachte, ihn ängstlich anzuschauen. „Er hat wohl auch Zeitung gelesen", erklärte Harry.

Harry sah durch die Halle: Einige Schüler sahen zum Slytherintisch und andere reichte den Tagespropheten herum. Die Lehrer waren offenbar noch nicht auf den Artikel gestoßen, da dort noch alles wie immer war. Ron gab ihm einen Stoß mit dem Ellenbogen und zeigte zu Malfoy. Der saß mit hochrotem Kopf am Tisch und zerknödelte gerade seinen Tagespropheten. Erst jetzt bemerkte Harry, dass er eine weitere Eule vor sich hatte, die er diesmal sofort erkannte: Es war wieder eine Eule von Borgin und Burkes, wieder mit dem gleichen Schreiben und einem Buch.

_Überfälle und Hinterhalte_

Er überflog die ersten Seiten und stellte wieder fest, das Wörter oder Zahlen hervorschauten. Im Buch schien es auch eher um die Planung als um die Verhinderung von Überfällen zu gehen. Harry grübelte den Rest des Tages über, wer ihm solche Bücher und vor allem diese Informationen zukommen lassen würde. Er hatte die Information recht schnell entschlüsselt. Es war der Termin des nächsten Treffens der Todesser in Hogwarts.

„Fred, George!" Harry versuchte, mit dem Spiegel einen der beiden zu erreichen, doch bis jetzt sah er nur sein Spiegelbild.

„Ah, Chef hat es verstanden", kommentierte Fred und ersetzte Harrys Spiegelbild. „Was kann ich für dich tun, großer Manipulierer?" Er grinste Harry breit an.

Der verdrehte die Augen. „Das mit dem Propheten lief ohne Probleme?"

„Will der uns beleidigen?" Eine Stimme aus dem Hintergrund war zu hören, Harry vermutete George. „Natürlich ohne Probleme!"

„Wisst ihr, ich habe mir überlegt, dass wir die Seite bezahlen sollten", brachte Harry heraus.

Fred sog scharf Luft ein. „Ich weiß, du hörst das nicht gerne, aber das kostet eine Menge Geld."

„Schon gut, aber anonym versteht sich." – „Langsam glaube ich wirklich, der hält uns für doof", bemerkte wieder die Stimmen aus dem Hintergrund. Fred drehte sich zu der Stimme und erwiderte zustimmend: „Etwas beleidigend wird er schon, da hast du recht."

„In Ordnung, legt noch ein Schreiben bei, in dem sinngemäß steht, wir hätte das ganze auch auf dem regulären Weg gemacht, aber da die Zeitung ja nicht ganz objektiv sei…" Harry grinste, als er Freds Gesichtsausdruck sah.

„Was ist jetzt eigentlich mit dem Blech, brauchen wir noch was?", fragte nun Harry.

„Ich glaube nicht – der Platz ist gut, das Artefakt ist in Ordnung … wir brauchen nur einige Zauberer", sagte George aus dem Hintergrund.

„Wie, einige Zauberer?" fragte Harry überrascht.

„Nun, es steht hier" – George nahm sich den Spiegel – „cooles Ding sollten wir mal in den Mädchenschlafsaal bringen … Entschuldige Harry, wo war ich? Ach ja – dort steht, dass dem Zauberer, der das Blech beschwört, seiner Macht entzogen wird." Harry riss die Augen auf und starrte George ungläubig an. „Nur soviel, wie er geben kann, man kann sich danach wieder erholen – sowas wie Quidditchtraining, du bist danach alle, aber eine Woche später ist alles wieder in Ordnung." Er grinste.

„Und wieso dann einige Zauberer?" Harry sah George fragend an.

„Das war ein kleiner Beisatz; desto mehr Zauberer desto mehr Energie – logisch, oder? – und da keiner von uns wirklich mächtig ist und wir Dumbledore nicht fragen wollen, dachten wir halt, je mehr, desto besser", erklärte George.

Fred warf von hinten ein: „Wir haben einen kleinen Ablaufplan gemacht – alle Mitglieder kommen nacheinander und wenn jemand dann wieder Kraft hat, kann er nochmal. Vielleicht können wir ja auch einen Aufputschtrunk reichen." Harry nickte. „Ach ja, bevor ich es vergesse: Die Truppe in London geht davon aus, dass Du-weißt-schon-wer momentan dabei ist, das Ministerium zu unterwandern und einzuschüchtern"

„Das erklärt die Ruhe in letzter Zeit", bestätigte Harry. „Ach, gut, dass du die erwähnst, schreib im Namen des Regulats einen Brief an den Chef, dass am zwölften Dezember um zwölf Uhr ein Todessertreffen mit Schülern aus Hogwarts im Verbotenen Wald stattfinden soll." George sah ihn überrascht an, nickte jedoch. „Und könntet ihr Dobby mal sagen, er soll sich bei mir melden, wenn ihr wieder da seid"

George verdrehte die Augen. „Sonst noch was?" Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Dann ruf mal laut ‚Dobby', tschau", sagte George und war verschwunden.

Harry sah noch kurz verwundert in den Spiegel, zuckte mit den Schultern und rief: „Dobby!"

_Plopp!_

„Harry hat gerufen?", fragte der Hauself, der nun neben Harry stand, welcher kurz zusammenzuckte.

„Du bist hier?", fragte Harry sichtlich überrascht, dass sein Hauself nicht in London war.

„Natürlich, Dobby oder Winky sind immer in der Nähe von Harry", piepste der Elf stolz.

„Und wer ist dann in London", fragte Harry etwas überrascht.

„Winky und Dobby sind immer abwechselnd hier und dort", erklärte der Hauself.

Harry nickte nur und gab Dobby seinen Auftrag: „Also, ich benötige zwei Kleider von Madame Malkin, eins für Shiko Chang, erstes Jahr, Gryffindor, und eins für Annabell" – Harry überlegte kurz, ihm fiel der Nachname aber nicht ein „sie ist Erstklässler in Ravenclaw. Ich weiß nicht was die Mädchen so tragen … schick am besten Winky los", empfahl er noch, als er Dobbys Klamottenwahl begutachtete – zwei grellbunte verschieden Socken, einen braunen Weasleypullover und orange Boxershorts.

„Ich brauche die Sachen zum Weihnachtsball, also müsst ihr sie den beiden am Weihnachtsmorgen zusammen mit diesen Briefen zukommen lassen." Er überreichte Dobby zwei Umschläge. Dobby nickte und strahlte Harry offenbar dankbar, einen Auftrag erhalten zu haben, an.

„Kann Dobby sonst noch was tun?", piepste der Elf voller Elan.

„Nein, danke." Nach einem _Plopp! _war Harry wieder alleine im Schlafsaal.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen erhielt Harry Post von den Zwillingen. Es waren eine Abschrift aus dem Buch und ein Ablaufplan, auf dem die Zwillinge aufgeschrieben hatten, wie das ganze vonstatten gehen sollte. Demnach würden sie einen Tag Vorbereitung für den Trank und für die Energieübertragung die darauffolgende Nacht benötigen.

„Harry, schau dir das an!" Hermine hatte ihn angesprochen und ihm den Tagespropheten hingehalten.

_Einbruch beim Tagespropheten_

_Der Tagesprophet entschuldigt sich für den gestrigen Mittelteil. Noch unbekannte Personen haben sich unbefugt Zugang zur Druckerei verschafft und dort einen nicht vom Tagespropheten überprüften Bericht eingeschleust._

Desweiteren stand dort noch, dass die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen verbessert worden waren. Aber der letzte Satz war wieder interessanter: Dort schrieb der Chefredakteur persönlich, dass er die Vorgehensweise nicht nachvollziehen könne, da der Tagesprophet eine freie Zeitung sei und jeden Artikel drucke, wenn dieser bestätigt sei; vor allem bei solch wichtigen Themen wie den Todessern, sei der Prophet die erste Zeitung, die darüber berichten würde.

Harry musste grinsen – _freie Zeitung …_ „Wer ist der Chefredakteur?"

Hermine blättere die Zeitung durch. „Ein gewisser Patrick Scalas", sagte sie und zeigte ihm eine Ecke der Zeitung.

„Habt ihr das gesehen?", fragte Ron die beiden mit starrem Blick zum Lehrertisch.

„Was sollten wir gesehen haben, Ron?", fragte Hermine und folgte seinem Blick – „Dort hat gerade eine Eule einen Brief vor Dumbledore fallengelassen und ist wieder verschwunden. Er hat, nachdem er den Brief gelesen hatte, sofort mit McGonagall geredet und die Große Halle verlassen", berichtete Ron und schaute nun wieder auf seinen Teller.

„Bin gespannt, ob er mich zu dem Treffen einlädt", sagte Harry an die beiden gewandt. „Das war sicherlich die Nachricht, dass ein Todessertreffen hier stattfinden soll." Die beiden nickten.

„Glaubst du ernsthaft, das sie dich dabeihaben wollen?", fragte Ron skeptisch.

„Wieso sie? Das hat doch wohl nur einer zu entscheiden", sagte Harry und musste dabei seine Stimme ruhighalten. Hermine wollte etwas sagen, wurde aber von Dean unterbrochen, der sie an den baldigen Unterrichtsbeginn erinnerte.

Als sie am Nachmittag wieder im Gemeinschaftsraum ankamen, machten sie sich über ihre Hausaufgaben her und das Gespräch vom Vormittag war vergessen. Die neuen Aushänge am Schwarzen Brett bemerkten sie erst, als sich eine Traube vor diesem bildete.

„Was gibt es?", fragte Hermine Seamus, der sich gerade von Brett wegkämpfte

„'s nächste Hogsmeade - Wochenende und die Liste für die Weihnachtsferien", erklärte dieser. Rons Gesicht verfinsterte sich, woraufhin Hermine ihm beruhigend über den Rücken strich.

„Sie wird es euch schon wieder erlauben, sie braucht nur etwas Zeit", sprach sie beruhigend und Harry begriff, worum es ging – Ron und Ginny durften nicht nach Hogsmeade. Harry stand auf und trug sich in die Liste der Schüler, die über die Ferien nach Hause wollten, ein, was ihm einige erstaunte Blicke der Gryffindors einbrachte, da jeder hier wusste, dass er über die Ferien immer in Hogwarts blieb.

„Heißt das, du bist nicht beim Ball?", fragte ein Mädchen der vierten Klasse überrascht. Shiko drehte sich wütend zu Harry.

„Doch, der Zug fährt doch erst nachmittags am Sechsundzwanzigsten", kam seine überraschte Antwort, was sie dazu veranlasste, rosa anzulaufen und in den Mädchenschlafsaal zu verschwinden.

„Na, Harry…" Dean war zu ihm getreten. „Beginnen die Freuden des Weihnachtsballs?", fragte er mit scheinheiliger Stimme und einige im Umkreis mussten grinsen.

„Ich glaube ich werde gleich mal jemanden fragen, den ich in London öfters gesehen habe …" meinte Harry etwas angriffslustig.

„Zu spät, Alter, die geht schon mit mir", unterbrach ihn Dean breit grinsend, da er genau wusste, worauf Harry anspielte. Alle lachten auf, nur Hermine beobachtete Harry nachdenklich.

„Hermine" – sie waren mittlerweile wieder bei ihren Hausaufgaben – „ich wollte vorhin nur Dean aufziehen. Du brauchst dir keinen Sorgen um mich zu machen, ich habe schon einen Partner für den Ball." _Hoffe ich_,fügte er in Gedanken an.

Sie sah überrascht aus und fragte: „Wen?"

Doch Harry nahm wieder sein Buch zur Hand und las, sodass auch Hermine ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken konnte. „Das wird aber einen Menge Mädchen ärgern", prophezeite Ron der den beiden zugehört hatte. Hermine nickte und Harry verdrehte die Augen.

„Lasst's gleich mal verlautbaren, dann werde ich vielleicht nicht mehr angesprochen", meinte Harry etwas angesäuert, woraufhin Ron nachdenklich schaute und zu grinsen begann. Sicherlich erinnerte er sich an die Ereignisse beim letzten Wintervergnügen, als Harry von einigen Mädchen angesprochen worden war und diesen mehr oder minder geschickt abgesagt hatte.

„Was können wir jetzt machen, damit Nott nicht als Verräter auffällt?", fragte Harry um das Thema zu wechseln.

„Wir können ihn doch einfach verhexen", schlug Ron vor und lächelte hinterhältig.

Hermin verdrehte die Augen. „Wir müssen uns dafür aber einen Grund ausdenken, sonst durchschaut man die ganze Geschichte vielleicht", sagte sie dann, „besser wäre eine Krankheit, die schon Tage vorher ausbricht und bis nach dem zwölften andauert."

„Also fallen die Artikel der Zwillinge aus", folgerte Harry und Ron nickte.

„Die sind nur für sofortige Krankheiten. Aber vielleicht kann man ihn vergiften", warf Ron weiter grinsend ein.

Hermine sah ihn nachdenklich an. Harry hatte den Eindruck, sie überlegte sich tatsächlich einen Weg, Nott zu vergiften. „Eine Art Schlaftrank … Nee, fällt auch auf", verwarf sie ihre Idee.

„Brüche oder andere Verletzungen gehen auch nicht, dafür ist Madame Pomfrey zu schnell", meinte Harry.

„Was ist, wenn wir ihm eine schwere Lungenentzündung verpassen", schlug Ron vor, „selbst Madame Pomfrey brauchte bei George vier Tage, um ihn wieder auf die Beine zu kriegen."

„Hört sich nicht schlecht an, aber wie? Soll er im See schwimmen, bis er krank wird?", fragte Harry skeptisch.

„Das nicht", begann Hermine. „Harry, wer hat den zweiten Spiegel?", fragte sie nun aufgeregt.

„Fred oder George, aber woher weißt du—", begann Harry.

„Hab gesehen, wie du ihn ausgepackt hast. Kann ich ihn mal haben?", fragte sie voller Elan.

„Ja, hier bitte, aber bedenke, er ist nicht sicher", sagte Harry und gab ihn ihr. Sie nickte, verschwand in den Mädchenschlafsaal und kam einige Minuten später zurück.

„Wir bekommen von Angelina, was wir brauchen", erklärte sie breit strahlend, „sie lässt uns etwas zukommen, das eine stake Lungenentzündung hervorrufen sollte. Sie kennt in St. Mungos einen Heiler, der mit Muggelmedizin hantiert und besorgt uns was."

„Mann, gut, dass ich das nicht brauche", sagte Ron mit angewidertem Gesicht und Harry nickte.

Die nächsten Tage verstrichen ohne besondere Vorkommnisse. Sie waren kurz bei Grawp, der nun richtig gesprächig war, auch wenn er eigentlich nur ständig fragte, wo „Hägger" sei und wann er zurückäme. Dafür unterhielt ihn Hermine mit diversen Muggelgeschichten. – Sie hatte mittlerweile so etwas wie einen Mutterinstinkt für ihn entwickelt, seit er sie vor einem Wolf gerettet hatte, der Hermine gewittert und verfolgt hatte und den Harry und Ron nicht schnell genug hatten überwältigen konnten. Grawp hatte nur kurz seine Hand ausgestreckt und den Happen eingeworfen.

Harry hatte Nott noch das kleinen Fläschchen mit den Viren gegeben und ihm gesagt, dass er es ungefähr vier Tage vor dem Termin nehmen sollte. Nott reagierte wie Ron, steckte das Flächchen aber ein.

„Mister Potter, könnte ich Sie noch kurz sprechen?", fragte Professor McGonagall nach einer anstrengenden Verwandlungsstunde (Sie hatten Stühle und Tische in Hunde oder Katzen verwandeln müssen). Harry sah sie überrascht an und ging hinüber zum Pult. Er war sich keines Fehlers bewusst, da es bei ihm nicht schlechter lief als bei Hermine.

„Was möchten Sie, Professor?", fragte er deshalb mit einer Mischung aus Neugier und Schuldbewusstsein.

„Mr. Potter, gedenken Sie in den Ferien zu Ihren Verwandten zu fahren" – sie kräuselte die Nase – „oder ist Ihr eigentliches Ziel der Grimmauldplatz?", fragte sie ohne Umschweife.

Harry seufzte kurz. Er hatte schon gehofft, dass Dumbledore ihm endlich vertrauen würde, aber offenbar war nicht so. „Ich wollte zum Grimmauldplatz", entgegnete er deshalb etwas kurz angebunden.

Die Professorin nickte. „Sie werden vom Alastor Moody und Professor Lupin abgeholt. Sie können apparieren, dann brauchen Sie den Zug nicht zu benutzen. Miss Granger wird ihre Prüfung bis dahin erledigt haben und Ihnen folgen, sodass nur Mr. und Miss Weasley auf den Zug angewiesen sein werden", ratterte sie herunter. Harry nickte nur und ging in die Große Halle davon.

„Was wollte sie?", fragte Ron.

„Nur wissen, wo ich in den Ferien hinwill." Ron nickte.

„Wo willst du denn hin?", fragte ihn Hermine.

„Zum Grimmauldplatz, wohin sonst? Etwa zu den Dursleys?", fragte er immer noch etwas genervt.

„Dann fahren wir also alle wieder mit dem Zug?", fragte Ginny, die neben Hermine saß.

„Nein." Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Hermine und ich werden apparieren." Ginny sah zu Hermine, die mehr als überrascht schaute.

„Wie? Was? Apparieren?" Harry musste bei ihrem Anblick lächeln.

„McGonagall sagte, dass wir zusammen mit Lupin und Mad-Eye apparieren sollen", erklärte Harry sichtlicht bemüht, nicht zu lachen.

„Aber ich habe doch erst mit meinem Kurs angefangen und der sollte bis Ende Januar laufen", warf sie ein.

„Offenbar gibt es einen Planänderung", mutmaßte Ron grimmig, „und wenn du Glück hast, sagt dir es vielleicht noch jemand …"

„… natürlich nur, wenn es ungefährlich ist", beendete Ginny den Satz – sie hatte gemerkt, worauf Ron hinauswollte.

„Miss Granger" – Professor Flitwick war zu ihnen an den Tisch getreten – „ich wurde gebeten, ihren Apparierunterricht etwas zu beschleunigen. Könnten sie deshalb bitte heute Abend in meinem Klassenzimmer erscheinen?" Hermine nickte immer noch etwas geschockt.

„Willst du gar nicht zu deinen Eltern?", fragte Harry.

„Doch, natürlich." Sie sah Harry überrascht an. „Wieso fragst du?"

„Weil es bei McGonagall so klang, als würdest du zum Grimmauldplatz mitkommen", erklärte Harry.

Hermine sah ihn nachdenklich an. „Meine Eltern wollen mich von dort abholen und mit mir zusammen für einen Woche in Urlaub fahren", erklärte sie.

„Ich frage mich immer noch warum du apparieren sollst", sagte Ron grüblerisch und die anderen nickten nachdenklich.

**

* * *

Schau mal unten links ist ein hübscher Button, drückt mal drauf und las dich überraschen was passiert**

**Dort könnt ihr dem Autor mal die Meinung geigen**

**Silvertrust**


	30. Große Treffen

Moin,

sorry hat etwas gedauert aber der Stress, da ist das nächste Chap ich hoffe es gefällt und ich bekomme wieder einige Reviews,

**Tiberitus:** gut ding will weile haben aber es kracht noch keine angst und ich hoffe auch schnell genug für dich, nur ich wollte erst zeigen das Harry erheblich umsichtiger geworden ist.

**Lord Adolf Voldemort Hitler:** eigentlich hat er keinen Schaden angeführt haste recht aber es wird noch versprochen.

**Enrinye:** Also, du den fragen gibt es sicherlich antworten aber in wirklichkeizt willst du sie nicht hier sonder unten im Chap, ich hoffe welche konnten beantwortet werden –grins- / ich habe mir für einige Chaps in vorhinein (hinaus) Gedanken gemacht und versuche beim schreiben die Punkte zu verbinden. Allerdings schweife ich dann auch immer ab oder entwickle neu Ideen, die mir gerade dazwischen kommen, ich habe mit Stichworten ungefähr 46 Chaps, bei geplanten 4000 – 5000 Worten pro Chap.

**lenchen:** Danke, ich hoffe es ging schnell genug

**hbt3:** das ist der Plan, Schokofroschkarten mit Toms Schädel als Clownsmaske, ich weiß nur nicht ob so viele Totesser die Sammeln –grins- / aber ich glaube es wird einen anderen weg geben.

**Rudi:** Ginny und Ron haben noch das Regulat, Harry sollte klar sein und Hermine schaue wir mal. / Das mit Dean war nur eine drohung er solle ihn nicht ärgern bezog sich aber auf ginny und ich hoffe ich verrate nicht zuviel aber unser Harry geht mit seinen Tanzlehrern zum Ball.

**Zerengeb:** klasse der Fehler vorallen über zwei Tage / tja das totesser treffen wird wohl nur aus zweiter Hand etwas werden, aber bis dene Manipulierter.

**Avallyn Black:** Danke / hast es geschafft hoffe ich (Chap 29) weiter geht's

**Schokki:** danke / ich habe keine besser Möglichkeit gefunden als diese.

**Alex Black5:** ich muss leider jetzt erst einige Sachen anschieben das ist wirklich etwas zäh aber ich fand wenn ich jetzt etwas dazwischen quetsche passt das auch nicht richtig rein, aber ist wird wieder stressiger ich verspreche es.

**Fantastic-Fox:** erstmal danke / so er wird nicht an SÜD zugrunde gehen also wird er wohl eine abbekommen / Mercedes taucht nicht mehr auf das kann ich schon mit Sicherheit sagen / mit Hideko wird sich sicherlich bald klären also kämpf weiter ;-)

**Nenya:** ich hoffe das war schnell genug aber ich vermute nicht ;-)

Möge auch dieses Chap gefallen und einige Antworten bringen:

**

* * *

30. Kapitel: Große Treffen**

Harry war wieder auf dem Turm und übte, als er auf einmal Georges Stimme hörte. „Harry?" Er nahm dem Spiegel in die Hand. „Ja, George? – „Wird wohl nichts mit den Mädchenschlafsaal," murmelte der kurz bevor er weitersprach: „Uns ist noch etwas wegen dem _Blech_ eingefallen: Also wir wissen nicht, ob das Zepter bei dreißig Amuletten reicht und haben überlegt, ob uns deine Asiatin nicht helfen könnte." Harry sah erst überrascht – warum nannte er Hideko so? – , aber dann dämmerte es ihm: _Dieser Übertragungsweg ist ja nicht sicher!_

„Wie soll sie uns helfen? Sie ist doch ein Muggel", fragte Harry nachdenklich. – „Nun, sie ist ein Muggel und kann keine Zauber sprechen, aber sie könnte sich um die erschöpften kümmern. – Offenbar ist sie in Erster Hilfe bewandert, da kann Schnuckelchen mitmachen und ich glaube, wir können jeden gebrauchen, oder?" Harry musste grinsen, er hatte schon viel von Angelina gehört, aber _Schnuckelchen_ …

„Ich frag sie", versprach er, „aber ich weiß nicht, ob sie als Muggel Hogwarts überhaupt sehen kann." – „Hat sie kein Zeichen von dir?" Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir glauben nämlich, das müsste reichen, damit sie auch den Ort sieht." – „Und was habt ihr vor, wenn das Zepter nicht reicht?" – „Ich dachte, wir schauen uns ein wenig hier um, was zum Verkauf steht, vielleicht können wir was ergattern." – „Tut das. Wann wollen wir das ganze brauen?"

„Da wir Londoner einen Einsatz haben" – er grinste breit – „am Samstag danach." „Was sollt ihr machen?", fragte Harry neugierig. – „Beobachten von einer verlassenen Hütte aus." Harry nickte. „Also gut, ich frag sie und ihr besorgt noch ein Artefakt. Sonst noch was?" George schüttelte den Kopf und beide beendeten die Verbindung.

Harry reiste im Anschluss zu Yoji. Er wollte so oder so üben und außerdem konnte er gleich Hideko fragen, ob sie ihm helfen würde. Er ging zu Yojis Labor, als er auch schon auf sie traf.

„Hallo", begrüßte er sie.

Sie erschrak kurz, lächelte aber, als sie ihn erkannte. „Wir sollten dir ein Glöckchen umbinden, wenn du kommst", scherzte sie und begrüßte ihn mit einer Umarmung. „Willst du wieder üben?"

„Auch", begann Harry, „vor allem bräuchte ich im Dezember deine Hilfe."

„Was soll ich tun?", fragte sie gleich neugierig. Harry erklärte ihr die Aufgabe, die die Zwillinge ihr zugedacht hatten. Sie nickte zu seiner Erzählung nur.

„Wir müssen zuerst prüfen, ob du überhaupt in die Schule kannst", erwähnte er noch zum Schluss.

„Wieso sollte ich da nicht reinkommen?", fragte sie überrascht.

„Muggelabwehrzauber", sagte Harry nur und da er selbst neugierig war, wie ein Muggel in der Umgebung von Hogwarts reagieren würde, reiste er mit ihr zur Straße, die Hogsmeade und Hogwarts verband.

„Wieso hast du uns mitten in die Wildnis gebracht?" Sie sah sich nervös um. „Hier gefällt es mir gar nicht, alles so düster und diese komische Ruine …" Harry sah zu ihrer _Ruine_, als welche sich das tatsächliche Hogwarts für sie darstellte.

„Also kannst du nichts sehen", stellte Harry fest. Sie sah ihn überrascht und nickte dann. „Möchtest du das Zeichen haben?" Sie nickte abermals. „In Ordnung. Wohin?"

„Wie, hier?" Sie sah sich um. „Können wir nicht irgendwohin, wo es wärmer ist?" Harry runzelte die Stirn, so kalt war es nun auch wieder nicht. „Ich wollte nur gleich sehen, ob es wirkt", erwiderte er lediglich, zeigte ihr aber den Weg zu Hagrids Hütte.

„Diese Hütte bricht auch nicht zusammen, wenn du die Tür öffnest?", fragte sie skeptisch.

Harry grinste. „Du musst mir unbedingt mal erklären, wie das alles hier für dich aussieht", scherzte er, als er die Hintertür öffnete und versuchte, Fang davon abzuhalten, ihm das Gesicht abzulecken.

„Na, das ist doch mal ein Hund", fand Hideko, ging auf Fang zu und kraulte ihm die Ohren. Harry konnte sehen, dass ihm das wirklich gut gefiel.

„Hast du keine Angst vor ihm?" – „Vor einem Hund?" – „Saurüden!" – „Nein, ich finde Hunde klasse, vor allen wenn sie so verschmust wie der hier sind." Harry sah gerade, wie sich Fang auf den Rücken drehte und Hideko aufforderte, weiter zu kraulen.

„Wo willst du das Mal hinhaben?", fragte Harry erst nach einer Weile, da er Fang seinen Spaß gönnen wollte.

„Auf den Rücken", antwortete sie und begann, sich auszuziehen. Harry wollte erst etwas sagen, aber als sie ihm ihren Rücken zudrehte und ihre Sachen auszog, verschlug es ihm die Sprache. Er hatte ja schon Tätowierungen gesehen aber das war ein wahres Kunstwerk, ein Gemälde – ein chinesischer Feuerball, der aus einem Wasserfall hervorkam mit einem Gebirge im Hintergrund und einem Dorf am Ende des Wasserfalls; alle Feinheiten und Schattenspiele waren mit eingearbeitet und die Farben wirkten, als würde man gerade aus dem Fenster schauen und genau diese Szene betrachten.

„Was ist los, Harry?", riss sie ihn aus seiner Trance. „Das … das ist … Wahnsinn!", brachte er heraus. Sie lächelte. „Hübsch, nicht wahr?" – „Hübsch? Ein reines Kunstwerk!" Sie nickte nur und ihr Lächeln wurde breiter. „Wenn du es sagst … ich kann es nicht richtig erkennen", erwiderte sie lässig.

„Wo soll ich hier ein Zeichen einsetzten?", fragte er etwas verunsichert.

„Im Dorf ist ein großes Haus", erklärte sie Harry, „dort mal einfach das Zeichen für Freiheit auf die Tür." Harry nickte und versuchte, sich zu konzentrieren, denn er wollte dieses Kunstwerk nicht zerstören.

„Und, hast du immer noch Angst, dass die Hütte zusammenfällt?", fragte er sie, nachdem er das Zeichen eingebrannt hatte. Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf und schaute gebannt aus dem Fenster. „Darf ich dir vorstellen: meine Schule", sagte Harry, nachdem er ihrem Blick gefolgt war.

Sie drehte sich um und sah sich wie ein kleines Kind, das zum ersten Mal einen Christbaum erblickte, in der Hütte um. Harry schoss sofort die Röte ins Gesicht, denn Hideko war immer noch oben ohne. Sie sah ihn an und erschrak.

„Uups", sagte sie und zog sich schnell wieder an. „Hatte ich ganz vergessen …" Harry nickte nur, seine Gedanken waren noch nicht wieder bei der Sache. „Ihr habt hier eine schöne Aussicht", befand sie und Harry nickte wieder, fing sich nun allerdings einen Schlag auf dem Arm ein. „Jetzt übertreib nicht" – sie sah ihn nachdenklich an und wurde rot – „oder hattest du …" Harry winkte ab.

„Im Sommer vielleicht, aber jetzt …" Er schüttelte den Kopf und war froh, als er sah, dass sie erleichtert aufatmete. Er wusste nicht, warum, aber er wollte wirklich nichts von ihr. „Du kannst Hogwarts jetzt erkennen?", fragte er nun wieder in normalem Tonfall, um das Thema schnell zu wechseln.

Sie nickte. „Wiegesagt sieht es herrlich aus. Und hier gehen du, Cho und Shiko zur Schule?", fragte sie mehr nebenbei.

Harry erschrak kurz, als er die Namen hörte, bis ihm einfiel, dass er ihr erzählt hatte, er würde mit Cho auf eine Schule gehen. „Ja, das ist unsere Schule", sagte er und man konnte sehen und hören, dass er stolz darauf war.

Sie reisten zurück und er erklärte ihr, wann sie nach Hogwarts kommen würde und was sie dort machen sollte. „Das sollte ich hinbekommen. Von wem bekommt ihr denn die Tränke?"

„Von Angelina, glaube ich, aber du kannst ja mal Yoji fragen, ob er einen bestimmten Trank empfehlen kann", antwortete Harry nachdenklich, „ich glaube, am einfachsten wird es sein, wenn ich dir Percy vorbeischicke, um dich abzuholen. Er weiß ja, wo du wohnst." Sie lächelte Harry an, sagte aber nichts weiter. Harry verabschiedete sich von ihr und übte noch ein wenig, bevor er zurück nach Hogwarts reiste.

* * *

„So, morgen ist das Treffen", sprach Harry in die Runde – der Rat hatte sich zum letzten Treffen vor der Todesserwerbeveranstaltung zusammengefunden –, „wir müssen je einen aufhalten. Habt ihr einen Plan?"

„Wir konzentrieren uns auf Marag McDougal", erklärte Cho. „Wir haben ihn ja öfters mit Zabini gesehen. Wenn er tatsächlich dazugehört, werden wir ihn aufhalten und dafür sorgen, dass er denkt, er hätte verschlafen oder sowas." Harry nickte.

„Ich schätze, wir behalten Daphne Greengrass im Auge, aber wir können sie nur aufhalten", sagte Susan etwas verlegen. „Keiner von uns kann ihr Gedächtnis verändern", erklärte sie.

„Ihr werdet mir ein Zeichen geben, wenn ihr sie habt. Merkt euch, wo sie den ganzen Abend und vorallendingen die letzte Stunde vor dem Überfall war", wies Harry sie an, „ich komme dann und werde euch helfen." Und als er den Blick Hermines bemerkte, fügte er hinzu: „Keiner wird glauben, dass ich ein Todesser werden will, wenn sie mich erwischen sollten." Jetzt lächelte Hermine verlegen.

„Ihr müsst sicher sein, dass eure Opfer auch wirklich zu dem Treffen wollen", ermahnte er sie eindringlich, „es wäre ärgerlich, wenn wir einen Unschuldigen erwischen." Alle nickten und Susan und Cho machten sich auf den Weg zu ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen.

„Wen halten wir auf, Harry?", fragte Hermine ihn währenddessen.

„Denjenigen, der alleine greibar ist", antwortete Harry emotionslos, „wir fangen ihn im Korridor ab und werden ihn dann zurück in seinen Schlafsaal bringen. Wir haben ja genug Leute, die überprüfen können, wer wann wo war, damit wir ihm eine schöne Erinnerung verpassen können." Hermine und Ginny sahen sich überrascht an, offenbar hatten sie nicht damit gerechnet, dass Harry das ganze schon geplant hatte.

„Also sagt den anderen, sie sollen morgen genau aufpassen. Wir haben nicht viel Zeit und wenn ich auch noch zu den Hufflepuffs muss, wird das ganz schön eng", erklärte er weiter.

Am folgenden Tag waren viele Mitglieder des Regulat nervös, was Harry daran merkte, dass einige, darunter auch Ron und Dean, im Unterricht nicht bei der Sache waren. Abends im Gemeinschaftsraum hatte sie sich aber alle im Griff und taten das was sie immer taten – lernen, schachspielen oder quatschen.

Harry und Ron gingen früh in ihren Schlafsaal und verschwanden durch den Tarnumhang geschützt in den Korridor. Hermine hatte das Portraitloch für sie von außen geöffnet und überwachte die anderen von der Treppe des Mädchentraktes aus. Harry und Ron setzten sich in eine Nische und warteten.

„Schau, Harry, es geht los", sagte Ron und zeigte auf die Karte. Einige Slytherins machten sich auf den Weg. Zabini und Montague waren die ersten, nach einiger Zeit kamen noch Parkinson und Bullstrode. Im Gemeinschaftsraum waren jetzt noch Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Baddock und Pritchard, von denen die beiden letzten gerade losgingen, als Ron und Harry hörten, dass jemand den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors verließ.

„Lass uns über den Verwandlungskorridor gehen", schlug Jerel Blassingame Giordan Watson vor. _Beides Siebtklässler._ Harry wollte schon hinterher, als Ron ihn am Ärmel packte und auf die Karte zeigte. Harry blieb stehen und sah, dass Harold Dingles im Gemeinschaftsraum gerade auf das Portraitloch zuging. Er und Ron standen auf, stellten sich vor das Bild der Fetten Dame und als dieses sich öffnete, flüstere Harry nur: „_Stupor._"

Ron und Harry schnappten ihn, bevor er auf den Boden aufschlug, sahen nochmals auf die Karte und als sie feststellten, dass keiner mehr im Gemeinschafsraum war, schleppten sie Harold zurück. Kaum, dass sie dort waren, kamen Dean und Hermine.

„Wo war er die ganze Zeit?", fragte Harry. – „In seinem Schlafsaal, ich habe ihn vorhin sagen gehört, dass er müde ist", erklärte Dean. Harry war gerade dabei, Harolds Gedächtnis zu bearbeiten, als er einen Schmerz auf seiner Brust verspürte.

„Ich habe ihm eingetrichtert, er sei einfach in seinem Bett eingeschlafen", erklärte er den anderen, „also bringt ihn hoch und legt einen Schlafzauber über ihn." Harry drehte sich um, nahm seinen Tarnumhang und machte sich auf zu den Hufflepuffs.

Er schaute auf die Karte. Es war verdächtig ruhig im Schloss, beihnahe nirgends eine Spur von Lehrern oder Filch – von den Lehrern konnte Harry nur Professor Byrnjolf sehen, der Rest war nicht ausfindig zu machen, der Hausmeister und seine Katze waren im Büro, und sogar Peevs war in einer Ecke, wo keiner vorbeikommen würde, der in den Verbotenen Wald wollte.

„Susan", sprach Harry sie an, als er am Gemeinschaftsraum der Hufflepuffs ankam und sie zusammen mit Ernie und Hannah erkannte. Er nahm seinen Umhang ab. „Wer ist es und wo war er die letzte Zeit?", fragte Harry kurz.

„Sie", begann Susan, „ist Daphne Greengrass und hat bis vor zehn Minuten Hausaufgaben in ihrem Zimmer gemacht." Ihre Stimme war kalt und zornig und man hörte ihr an, dass sie sich zusammenreißen musste, um nicht auszuflippen.

Ernie und Hannah warfen ihr einen beruhigenden Blick zu, doch Harry nickte nur und veränderte Daphnes Gedächtnis. Anschließend machte er sich sofort zum Turm auf, ein Blick auf die Karte verriet ihm, dass er freie Bahn hatte.

„Harry, gab es Probleme?", fragte Ron. Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf und breitet die Karte aus. Es waren nur Hermine und Ron da – die anderen sollten in ihren Schlafsälen bleiben, falls es irgendwelche Überraschungen gäbe, wären sie in Sicherheit.

„Schaut euch das an!" Hermine zeigte mit einem Finger auf den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins, wo sich Malfoy, Grabbe und Goyle aufhielten. „Sie sind nicht mit den anderen im Wald."

„Eigentlich hatte ich das erwartet", kommentierte Harry nachdenklich, „die Gefahr, dass etwas passiert, ist immer da und Draco soll seinem Vater sicherlich nicht Probleme bereiten, jetzt, wo seinen Weste wieder weiß ist."

„Da wirst du leider recht haben", sagte Ron enttäuscht. „Schau dir das an, Fred und George dürfen auch nicht aus der Hütte", fügte er noch hinzu und zeigte auf eine Ecke der Karte. Sie sahen die nächste Zeit auf die Karte aber nichts geschah. Hermine war mittlerweile mit ihrem Kopf auf Rons Schoß eingeschlafen und auch er kämpfte gegen seine Müdigkeit. Nur Harry sah weiterhin voller Interesse auf die Karte.

Filch und Mrs. Norris waren schon wieder auf Rundgang und Peeves war nun in den Kerkern unterwegs. „Ron, Hermine, sie kommen!", rief Harry. Beide waren sofort wach, nur Hermine musste sich kurz schütteln. „Schaut, alle Lehrer", sagte Harry nun etwas ruhiger.

„Schreibst du die Namen auf, Hermine?" Sie nahm sich einen Feder und begann, die Namen, die Harry und Ron aufzählten aufzuschreiben: „Zabini, Montague, Parkinson, Bullstrode, Baddock, Pritchard, Blassingame, Watson" – Ron verzog das Gesicht bei dem Namen. „Gryffindors", sagte er kopfschüttelnd – „Branstone, Midgen, McDougal, Perks, Turpin und Mumme", sprach Harry weiter. Seit Wurmschwanz traut er den Gryffindors das gleiche zu wie allen anderen Häusern auch.

„Vierzehn plus drei aufgehaltene." – „Und Malfoy, Grabbe und Goyle", warf Ron noch ein – „Dann sind es genau zwanzig", sagte Hermine.

„Einer mehr als wir", sagte Ron trocken.

„Nicht, wenn du Nott mitzählst", sagte Hermine, fuhr aber, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, fort: „Seht ihr, sie gehen in die Große Halle. Wir sollten uns in die Betten machen, jetzt erfahren wir eh nichts mehr." Sie beiden Jungs sahen sie überrascht an, stimmten dann aber doch zu.

Beim Frühstück herrschte ein heilloses Durcheinander. Jeder, der zu den Tischen kam, diskutierte über die Hauspunkte. Zwar waren die meisten nicht sauer, dass Slytherin mit dreihundert die meisten verloren hatte, aber auch die anderen Häuser hatten hundertfünfzig – Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff – und hundert – Gryffindor – verloren.

Als die Halle sich gefüllt hatte, erhob sich Dumbledore und sofort wurde es in der Halle leiser. „Wie Sie sicherlich mitbekommen haben, wurden den Häusern einige Punkte abgezogen." Ein raunen ging durch die Reihen. Harry konnte hören, wie sich ein Slytherin darüber aufregte, dass sie am meisten verloren hatten. „Einige Ihrer Hauskameraden fanden es offenbar amüsant, im Verbotenen Wald spazierenzugehen. In Anbetracht der derzeitigen Lage haben wir uns daher entschlossen, eine drastische Strafe gegen die Übeltäter zu verhängen. Jeder, der gestern im Wald aufgegriffen wurde, verliert fünfzig Punkte für sein Haus und hat ab sofort keine Erlaubnis, Hogsmeade zu besuchen."

„Ein harte Strafe?", fragte Harry sarkastisch. Ron nickte.

„Wir wissen doch, dass er allen einen zweite Chance gibt", beschwichtige ihn Hermine.

Harry sah sich mittlerweile in der Halle um: Snape tötete gerade alle mit seinen Blicken, die Aufgegriffenen versuchten, so zu tun, als wären sie nicht beteiligt gewesen und die vom Regulat zurückgehaltenen sahen sehr erleichtert aus. In den Mienen vieler Regulatsmitglieder war der Stolz zu erkennen. Malfoy war ruhig, hatte aber ein gehässiges Lächeln für Montague und Zabini übrig, als sie die Halle verließen.

„Wieso ist Malfoy so glücklich?", fragte Harry Hermine und Ron.

„Machtkämpfe", glaubte Ron, „oder glaubst du, dass V… Vold… Voldemort das Versagen Montagues so ohne weiteres hinnehmen wird?" Harry nickte, Ron hatte recht: Da Montague und Zabini hier sowas wie die Anführer waren und sie die Leute geworben hatten, waren sie schuld am Versagen der Aktion und, wer weiß, vielleicht würden die Lehrer ja sogar einige Todesser dingfest machen können.

Harry erschrak, als zwei Posteulen vor ihm haltmachten. Die erste war von Gringotts mit seiner Monatsübersicht. _Na, wenn das so weitergeht, bin ich am Ende des Jahres wirklich pleite_, dachte sich Harry, wieder waren zwanzigtausend Gallonen verschwunden, allerdings war die letzte Ausgabe das Artefakt auch schon dabei.

Die zweite Eule war von den Zwillingen. Sie schrieben, dass sie am Samstag um fünf Uhr morgens kommen würden, da sie noch einiges vorbereiten müssten und dass die anderen gegen zweiundzwanzig Uhr kommen wollten – alle durch den Honigtopf. Harry gab allen Regulatsmitgliedern das Zeichen, dass sie sich am Samstag um dreiundzwanzig Uhr treffen sollten und bat Ginny, Cho und Susan den Ort zu sagen.

„Kommst du mit runter?", fragte er sie.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Harry", kam die schüchterne Antwort von Ginny.

„Die Zwillinge meinten, wir brauchten jeden Zauberer, den wir kriegen könnten." Er sah sie entschuldigend an. „Daher wäre es schön, wenn du mitkämest."

„Ich versuch es", versprach sie und machte sich auf den Weg zum Unterricht.

„Was wolltest du von ihr, Harry?", fragte Dean auf dem Weg zu Verwandlung.

„Ich hab sie gefragt, ob sie mit runterkommt", begann er zu erklären.

Dean verzog sein Gesicht. „Und was sagt sie?"

„Sie will es versuchen", erklärte Harry ruhig.

Dean nickte. „Ich wünschte, ich könnte ihr helfen, aber bis jetzt hat sie das Thema tunlichst vermieden." Er schaute mit einen Mischung aus Enttäuschung und Hilflosigkeit aus dem Fenster.

Harry klopfte ihm aufmunternd auf die Schulter. „Gib ihr Zeit. Es ist dort unten nicht einfach für sie …" Er stockt und überlegte kurz, bevor er weitersprach. „Sie glaubt, dass sie schuld ist, das sie zu schwach war und macht sich so einige Vorwürfe." Dean sah ihn erschrocken an, nickte dann aber und ging zu seinem Platz.

Am Samstag ging Harry zusammen mit Hermine und Ron die Zwillinge in Empfang nehmen – er musste sie schließlich in die Kammer lassen.

„Habt ihr alles, was ihr braucht?", fragte Harry, als sie kamen.

„Nee, liegt alles noch in London!", meckerte Fred und George schlug sich mit der Hand gegen die Stirn. „Verdammt, ich wusste es doch!" Beide verdrehten die Augen.

Harry winkte ab und führte sie zu den Mädchentoiletten. „Hideko kann wirklich erste Hilfe", befand George. „Sie hat Angelina einen Trank vorgeschlagen, den sie gar nicht kannte und der wohl genau das ist, was wir brauchen", lobte Fred weiter.

„Bringt sie das mit?", fragte Harry etwas überrascht darüber, dass Hideko mehr wusste als Angelina, aber sicherlich hatte ihr Yoji geholfen.

„Ja, zusammen mit ihrem Chauffeur", antwortete Fred breit grinsend.

„Was für ein Chauffeur?", fragte Hermine und versuchte, ihre Neugier über den Unbekannten zu unterdrücken.

„Natürlich meinen wir …", begann George, „jetzt hätte ich doch glatt den Namen genannt." Er sah Hermine grinsend an, die nur schief lächelte.

Harry und die beiden machten sich auf den Weg während Ron und Hermine zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum gingen.

„Hübsch hier", bemerkte Fred, als sie die Kammer betreten hatten. „So, ich würde sagen, wir fangen an, nicht, dass es zu Problemen kommt."

„Harry, was sehe ich denn hier?" Fred zeigte auf den Kadaver des Basilisken. Seine Augen weiteten sich. „Können wir uns an dem bedienen?"

„Natürlich", erwiderte Harry. „Wofür braucht ihr ihn denn? Ich dachte, ihr habt alles dabei?"

„Haben wir auch", begann George und wühlte in seiner Tasche, „aber sieh selbst! Das ist der Giftzahn, den wir besorgt haben" – er zeigte auf einen, der nicht halb so groß war, wie der des Kadavers – „und ich glaube, auch hier gilt, je mehr beziehungsweise je älter, desto besser", erklärte er weiter.

„Viel Spaß hier unten", sagte Harry und ging zurück nach oben. Er wollte den Rest des Tages zusammen mit Ron und Hermine und nicht mit Fred und George in der Kammer verbringen.

Gegen zweiundzwanzig Uhr machte er sich auf den Weg in den dritten Stock, um die Externen abzuholen. Hermine und Ron waren schon in der Toilette von Myrte und Ginny und Dean im Raum der Wünsche – falls jemand die Information nicht erhalten hatte, wollte die beiden ihn dort abfangen.

„He", begrüßte Harry die anderen. Alle waren in der Robe des Regulats erschienen, sodass Harry nur fünf Nebel erkennen konnte. Ein Nebel zog ihn in eine Umarmung. „He, Hideko, wie hast du das geschafft?", fragte er neugierig.

Eine verzerrte Stimme wisperte nur: „Dank Percy." Sie machten sich auf zur Toilette, wo sie von Ron und Hermine erwartet wurden. Anschließend führte Harry sie in die Kammer, in der die Zwillinge sich immer noch über den Kessel zu schaffen machten. Alle außer Hideko und Percy nahmen den Zauber von ihren Roben, begrüßten die Zwillinge, verteilten Matten auf dem Boden und beschworen einen Tisch, auf den sie den Aufputschtrank stellten.

„Willst du deine Identität preisgeben?", fragte Harry Percy.

„Ich weiß noch nicht. Kommt drauf an, wie Ron und Ginny nachher drauf sind", erklärte er.

„Meiner kann runter", befand Hideko, „aber erst, wenn ich Cho ein wenig geärgert habe." Sie rieb sich die Hände, offenbar freute sie sich diebisch darauf.

„So, Harry, das Gebräu ist fertig", begann George, „wir müssen nur noch die Artefakte einbringen und die Zauberformel sprechen, die dafür sorgt, dass wir unsere magische Energie übertragen können", beendete Fred.

„Wie soll das jetzt genau ablaufen?", fragte Harry die beiden.

„Also hier steht" – Fred wedelte mit dem Buch – „dass jeder Zauberer, der etwas dazugeben will, einen Zauberspruch sagen muss, der eine Kraftübertragung in Gang setzt, die vom Zauberer gelöst werden muss, wenn er merkt, dass seine Kraft nachlässt." Er grinst schief. „Wenn er es nicht tut, bricht er irgendwann entkräftet zusammen."

„Und das wollen wir doch nicht", warf George ein. „Wir müssen nur dafür sorgen, dass es nie zu einer Unterbrechung kommt, denn wenn diese geschehen ist, müssen wir die Artefakte sofort gießen."

George zeigte auf einige Formen hinter dem Kessel. „Sie sind genau nach den Angaben aus dem Buch gearbeitet und sollen so einen optimalen Schutz für den Träger bieten", erklärte er etwas nervös.

Als sie alles vorbereitet hatten, kamen auch langsam die anderen grüppchenweise in die Kammer. Percy hatte den Weg mit Fackeln markiert, sodass alle ohne Probleme hierher fanden. Alle sahen sich erstaunt um und jeder nahm sich den Basilisken genauer in Augenschein.

Als alle dawaren – sogar Ginny hatte sich herunterbemüht – erklärte Harry ihnen die Vorgehensweise und es begannen immer vier gleichzeitig Energie zu spenden – Harry, Percy und die Zwillinge zuerst. Es zeigte sich schnell, dass es Unterschiede hinsichtlich der Energiemenge gab, die die einzelnen übertragen konnten. Zuerst gaben die Zwillinge auf, nach einiger Zeit Percy und nun auch schon Angelina, Alicia und Katie, während Harry immer noch spendete.

Als er abbrechen musste, sahen ihn einige bewundernd an. „Was ist los?", fragte er Hideko, als er zu ihr getreten war.

Sie zuckte mit den Achseln. „Außer dass du ungefähr doppelt so lange wie die anderen dranwarst, nichts."

Er schaute zu den anderen und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass nicht mehr Fred, George und Percy neben ihm standen, sondern schon Cho, Hermine und Ron. „Was hat das zu bedeuten?", fragte er Fred und zeigte auf das Gebräu im Kessel, welches nicht mehr graubräunlich sondern langsam rosa wurde.

„Es verändert seinen Struktur", begann Fred zu erklären, „wenn wir es auf golden schaffen, haben wir den höchsten Schutzfaktor, den es gibt."

„Hätte nicht gedacht, dass wir das so schnell ändern können", gestand George.

„Wie läuft es bis jetzt?", fragte Harry in die Runde.

„Ich glaube, ihr müsst eure Einteilung ändern", begann Hideko – alle drei sahen sie verwirrt an – „nun, ihr habt ungefähr fünfzehn Minuten durchgehalten, die letzten gerade mal zehn, und die Tendenz ist sinkend." Sie zeigte auf die Creevey - Brüder, die schon sehr erschöpft aussahen.

„Sie hat recht, Harry", pflichtete ihr Percy bei, „es sollten immer zwei ältere und zwei jüngere zusammensein, sodass die Verbindung nicht unbeabsichtigterweise abbricht."

Angelina nickte. „Ich habe auch das Gefühl, dass der Trank immer mehr fordert." Sie zeigte auf Luna, die gerade an der Reihe war und deren Zauberstab stark zuckte.

„In Ordnung, ändert die Reihenfolge und habt immer ein Auge darauf, dass keiner sich überanstrengt", trug Harry Hideko und Angelina auf, die zustimmend nickten.

Als Harry das zweite Mal an der Reihe war – diesmal zusammen mit Katie, Colin und Dennis – merkte er sofort, was Angelina gemeint hatte: Beim ersten Mal war das Gefühl noch ein leichtes Ziehen in der Zauberstabhand, nun hingegen schon ein ordentliches Zerren. Er meinte, wirklich zu merken, wie ihm vom Tank die Kraft entzogen wurde. Er wollte, da er gemerkt hatte, dass er ermüdete, gerade die Verbindung unterbrechen, als er ein Knacken in sich verspürte, als wäre eine innere Wand aufgerissen. Er spürte, wie aus seiner Magengegend die Magie zum Arm floss und er so weiter aushalten konnte, ohne zu ermüden, doch er brach die Verbindung dennoch ab – das ganze war ihm nicht ganz geheuer.

Er sah sich erneut in der Kammer um. Viele lagen auf den Matten und ruhten sich aus oder schliefen sogar. Nur die älteren waren noch auf den Beinen, wobei Hermine, Ron, Neville, Susan und Cho die einzigen Schüler waren, die noch Energie übertrugen, selbst Katie und Alicia halfen nur noch den jüngeren. Harry sah zu dem Trank, der mittlerweile eine tiefrote Färbung angenommen hatte.

„Trink das und setzt dich hin, Harry." Hideko reichte ihm den Trank und zog ihn auf einen Stuhl.

„Was ist los?", fragte er überrascht.

„Du warst länger als beim ersten Versuch und kannst noch stehen". Sie zeigte auf die anderen. „Sie haben versucht, mitzuhalten und etwas übertrieben, nur weil du so lange gekämpft hast", sprach sie leise weiter.

„Das verstehe ich nicht, es kam mir wie Sekunden vor", erwiderte Harry nachdenklich und etwas verlegen – ihm kam es wirklich so kurz vor.

„Na, wie geht's dir?" George war zu ihm getreten.

Harry zuckte mit den Achseln. „Gut, warum fragst du?"

„Ich schätze, dass wir hier bald fertig sind" – er zeigte auf die Verbleibenden – „Fred und ich werden gleich nochmal und dann ist auch schon vorbei, oder wollen du und Percy nochmal?"

Harry sah zu Percy. Er konnte nicht erkennen, wie müde er war, da er immer noch seine Robe anhatte, aber seine Haltung zeigte, dass er doch abgekämpft war. „Ich schaffe noch eine Runde", befand Percy dann aber und Harry nickte; er konnte nicht sagen, dass er noch voll in Form war, aber es ging ihm gut.

Nach weiter fünfzehn Minuten, in denen sich die restlichen verausgabten, ging Harry also zum dritten Mal auf das Gebräu zu. Doch diesmal war da kein Ziehen oder Zerren an seiner Hand sondern ein Reißen. Harry hatte Mühe, überhaupt stehenzubleiben und nicht zum Kessel zu rutschen. Wieder fühlte er das Bersten einer Mauer in seiner Brustgegend und weitere Energie verließ seinen Körper.

Und dann, ohne Vorwarnung, geschah es: Er hörte ein dumpfes Geräusch und hatte das Gefühl zu fliegen.

KRACH!

* * *

Da ist so ein kleiner schüchternes Knöpfchen, welches unbedingt mal gedrückt werden möchte…(zerquetschte es macht es platt)

Unten links, seht ihr es?

mig

Silvertrust


	31. Weihnachten

Moin,

da bin ich mal wieder, hat es gedauert **sorry**, danke für die Reviews, (naja für fast alle)

und noch danke für meinen beta Max ich finde er leistet tolle arbeit, so on

**Giftschnecke:** danke, mehr Kräfte schauen wir mal.

**laser-jet:** und wie aber einerseits hat Hermine ihr Raumdeodorant benutz und ich glaube Zähne gammeln nicht so schnell.

**Enrinye:** ich find Gred und Foerg auch klasse Charas. / So und jetzt brav weiter mach sorry hat etwas gedauert

**frodobeutlin** auch ne Möglichkeit die kraft die Voldemort nicht kennt ;-), wird sich klären was passiert ist.

**Schokki:** danke / ich hoffe ich war schnell genug / aber von meiner seite war der Cliff nicht so schlimm ;-) zumindest ein chap haben wir geschafft. Ich hoffe es werden noch mehr

**El Blindo:** danke / Wunsch wurde erhört und prompt umgesetzt.

**katzura:** wenn du Glück hast ja, aber irgendwie glaube ich da kommt noch nicht alles ;-)

**Nenya:** ich fand es gar nicht so schlimm das kleine Cliffchen, Chromoxid wie kommt man auf den Nickname?

**milva:** moin, eine typische Albus Strafe nicht war / was Harry da wieder getrieben hast wirst du gleich lesen.

**Rudi:** danke, ich hoffe du musstest nicht so lange warten

**Alex Black5: **soviel zusammenhänge gibt es doch gar nicht oder? aber egal wenn du es noch mal liest ist die hit liste gleich viel länger ;-), danke

**Zerengeb:** ich hoffe es war schnell genug und danke für dein Kommentar für _Kartarus_

**Krissi:** ganz tief in dir drin weist du das es dir gefällt wenn ich so aufhöre ;-) / ich schätze so ungefähr 45 – 50 werden es wohl schaue wir mal.

**Chromoxid:** jetzt ;-)

**Shadeoverall:** ich könnte es dir jetzt erklären aber ist besser wenn du gleich das chap liest oder ;-)

**Laura:** Danke und ja dauert auch nicht mehr lange

**ShiaAngel:** Danke und ich tu mein bestes

**Kartarus: Danke für dein Review Kartarus etwas billig aber egal, **

Ich Antworte dir so, damit jeder der Reviewer es mitbekommt, da ich auch zu faul bin deine E-Mail rauszusuchen.

zu 1.

Mir wäre es egal, selbst wenn es wirklich so wäre, allerdings greifst du nicht nur mich an, sonder auch meinen Beta der wirklich gute arbeit leistete. Deshalb dazu nur eins, wer auf dem Glasklo sitzt sollte keinen Steine scheißen.

Zu 2.

Schade, allerdings etwas simpel formuliert, es ist einfach etwas zu verallgemeinern ohne es zu begründen (deine Story ist eine Ansammlung von 902 sinnlosen Worten, wäre genauso hilfreich). Ich schreibe aus Spaß an der Freude und bin immer bereit etwas zu lernen aber bei deinem Review ist das aber nicht möglich, leider.

Nun zu etwas was ich nicht ganz nachvollziehen kann. Du schreibst das dir die Story nicht gefällt nach ungefähr 30 Chaps?

Mit internetten Gruß  
Silvertrust

P.S.: Ich hoffe niemand in deiner Familie oder Freundeskreis wird jemals an der von dir beschriebenen Krankheit erkranken, den wenn jemand so etwas von sich gibt, kennt er sicherlich niemand der an Krebs erkrankt ist und ich finde es nicht passend darüber Witze zu reißen

Nun viel Spaß mit den neuen Chap:

**

* * *

Rückblick Chap 30 **

Nach weiter fünfzehn Minuten, in denen sich die restlichen verausgabten, ging Harry also zum dritten Mal auf das Gebräu zu. Doch diesmal war da kein Ziehen oder Zerren an seiner Hand sondern ein Reißen. Harry hatte Mühe, überhaupt stehenzubleiben und nicht zum Kessel zu rutschen. Wieder fühlte er das Bersten einer Mauer in seiner Brustgegend und weitere Energie verließ seinen Körper.

Und dann, ohne Vorwarnung, geschah es: Er hörte ein dumpfes Geräusch und hatte das Gefühl zu fliegen.

KRACH!

**

* * *

31. Kapitel: Weihnachten **

„Harry, Harry, wach auf!" _Klatsch!_ Er hörte mehrere nervöse Stimmen. Seine Wange, Rücken und Hinterteil schmerzten. Er öffnete langsam die Augen und erkannte Hideko vor sich.

„Er kommt zu sich", rief sie nach hinten. Harry, der versucht hatte, sich aufzusetzen wurde mit sanfter Gewalt von Angelina zurückgedrückt „Bleib liegen, ich will erst sehen, ob du dir was getan hast."

„Was ist passiert?" Er schaute sich um: Er lag ungefähr zehn Meter von seiner letzten Position entfernt. Die Zwillinge waren damit beschäftigt, die nun goldene Flüssigkeit in die Formen zu gießen. Die anderen sahen, sofern sie wach waren, in seine Richtung und er war von Hideko, Angelina, Ron und Hermine umkreist.

„Du bist durch die Kammer gesegelt", begann Ron zu erklären.

„Kurz nachdem es eine kleine Explosion gab", fiel ihm Hermine ins Wort.

„Ja, der Trank hatte sich gerade golden verfärbt, als die Zwillinge überrascht aufschrien und du hierher flogst", fuhr Ron fort.

„Du bist in Ordnung – keine Brüche, nur Prellungen und Schürfwunden von der Landung", befand Angelina und Hideko zog ihn auf die Beine.

„Wie konnte das passieren?" So gut wie alle schauten ihn ratlos an, nur die Zwillinge sahen etwas verlegen aus, als sie zu ihnen getreten waren.

„Nun, Harry …", begann George, „das ist die normale Reaktion des Trankes."

„Normal!", warf Hermine wütend ein und verschränke ihre Arme vor der Brust.

„Ja, sie tritt ein, wenn der Trank gesättigt ist." Fred lächelte verlegen.

„Wir haben nicht damit gerechnet, dass wir so weit kommen", gestand George, sah aber schon wieder stolz zu Harry.

„Wie konntet ihr nur vergessen, sowas zu erwähnen!", schimpfte Hermine weiter.

„Schon gut, Hermine, ist ja nichts passiert", sagte der immer noch etwas benomme Harry nun. „Wie geht es den anderen?"

„Das können wir fast nach Jahrgängen festmachen", begann Angelina. „Colin, Dennis, Ginny, Padma, Parvati, Hanna und Luna sind körperlich am Ende und werden sicherlich nächste Woche noch was davon haben. Den anderen geht es nicht viel besser, doch sie können sich immerhin noch bewegen." Sie zeigte auf Ron und Hermine, die geschafft aussahen aber lächelten.

„Fred, George und ich sind in Ordnung, wir mussten uns ja auch zurückhalten" − sie lächelte verlegen − „ihr Chauffeur wollte wohl mit dir mithalten und muss sich nun etwas erholen." Sie zeigte auf Percy, der mittlerweile wieder von Hideko umsorgt wurde und erschöpft an einer Säule lehnte, sich aber offenbar mit ihr über etwas stritt.

Harry besah sich das Regulat: Sie sahen aus wie nach einer Schlacht, abgekämpft und müde, aber alle lächelten oder versuchten es zumindest. „Hat alles geklappt?", fragte er und zeigte auf den Trank. Er selbst war zwar müde, aber es war auch nicht viel schlimmer als nach einem Trainingstag mit Yoji.

„So wie es aussieht, perfekt", antwortete George. „Die Menge reicht für dreißig Stück, die jetzt noch auskühlen und anschließend mit einem Bannzauber belegt werden müssen."

„Es hat alles geklappt", sagte Fred, „genau wie beschrieben und so, wie es aussieht, sollten sie dann nächstes Jahr alle fertig sein", erklärte er weiter.

„Nächstes Jahr?", fragte Harry nach. Er hatte gedacht, alle könnten sie gleich mitnehmen, sobald sie ausgekühlt waren.

„Wir brauchen etwas Zeit für den Bannzauber", erklärte Fred, „schließlich müssen wir alle bearbeiten und das benötigt nun mal etwas Zeit." Harry nickte nur etwas enttäuscht.

„Wir sollten uns aufmachen", meinte Harry. „Wie spät ist es eigentlich?"

„Drei Uhr", gähnte Ron.

„In Ordnung, lasst uns hier abhauen, ihr könnt euch in euren Betten sicherlich besser ausruhen als hier."

Die noch Wachen nickten erleichtert und machten sich zur Toilette auf, die Jüngern wurden gegebenenfalls etwas unsanft geweckt, gestützt und rausbegleitet. Oben bei den Toiletten schaute Harry auf die Karte und schickte sie alle in Zweier- oder Dreiergruppen los. Filch und Snape schienen zu schlafen und Peeves war nicht zu sehen, also hatte sie alle guten Chancen, in ihre Unterkünfte zu kommen, ohne erwischt zu werden.

Harry, Ron und Hermine schauten auf die Karte und waren erleichtert, als alle ihre Gemeinschaftsräume erreicht hatten ohne aufgegriffen zu werden.

„Wir hatten mehr Glück als die Todesser", konstatierte Ron trocken. Hermine sah ihn überrascht an, lächelte aber.

„Harry, kannst du Ron noch mal runterschicken?" Hideko war zusammen mit Lee erschienen – erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass die Robe nicht mehr aktiviert war.

„Ich hab doch gesagt, dass ich nur Cho erschrecken will und sie dann abnehme", sagte sie, als sie sein Gesicht sah.

„Was soll ich da unten?", nörgelte Ron. „Die Kammer putzen", antwortete Fred, der in dem Moment zusammen mit Alicia erschien und die Augen verdrehte.

Ron wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als ihn Harry unterbrach, der verstand, warum sein bester Freund nach unten sollte. „Hermine, ich glaube, du solltest ihn begleiten", sagte er nachdenklich aber mit einer Stimme, die klarstellte, dass er das nicht erklären würde. Beide rutschten wieder hinunter und kurze Zeit später erschienen Angelina, George und Katie zusammen mit dem ganzen Gepäck.

„Gute Idee, Hermine mitzuschicken", sagte Fred. „So haben wir einen Zeugen, der vor Gericht alles erklären kann", scherzte er weiter.

„Du!", dröhnte jetzt eine Stimme von unten hoch. Der Rest war aber nur unverständliches Gemurmel, bei dem man immerhin noch Rons und Hermines Stimme unterscheiden konnte – letztere sprach ganz leise.

Die Verbliebenen schauten sich verlegen um oder taten so, als würden sie von dem Ganzen nicht mitbekommen. „Ihr solltet auch los", sagte Harry zu den anderen. „Um Hideko und Percy kümmere ich mich, sofern was übrigbleibt."

Die Angesprochen sahen erleichtert aus und machten sich auf den Heimweg. Harry war froh, als auch sie im Geheimgang verschwunden waren.

„Hast du Percy dazu geraten?", fragte Harry Hideko, um die Stille zu durchbrechen.

„Ja." Sie sah ihn nachdenklich an. „Ich glaube, es ist wichtig, dass er sich mit allen aus seiner Familie versteht", begründete sie.

„Ich hoffe, es klappt. Ron kann ein ganz schöner Dickkopf sein." Er sah nachdenklich nach unten, da von dort nichts mehr zu hören war. „…aber dann fehlt immer noch Ginny."

Hideko schüttelte den Kopf. „Mit ihr hat er schon unten in der Kammer gesprochen", begann sie, „es hat ihr wohl auch geholfen, weil es ihr dort anscheinend nicht so sehr behagte."

Harry sah sie kurz nachdenklich an und erzählte ihr dann in groben Zügen, was bei Ginnys letztem Besuch in der Kammer geschehen war. Sie sah ihn entsetzt an. „Kein Wunder, dass sie so gezittert hat. Es überrascht mich, dass sie überhaupt mitzaubern konnte." Sie sah nachdenklich aus. „Soviel ich weiß, war sie, so wie alle, auch zweimal dran."

„Zweimal?" Harry schaute überrascht. „Haben die anderen nicht auch dreimal?"

„Nein, nur du und Percy. Der Rest war nach dem zweiten Durchgang so fertig, dass wir es ihnen nicht mehr erlaubt haben", berichtete Hideko.

Langsam wunderte Harry das Ganze – wieso konnte er soviel Energie abgeben und war trotzdem noch erheblich besser drauf als die meisten anderen? Durch das Auftauchen Percys, Rons und Hermines wurde Harry aus seinen Grübeleien gerissen. Hermine schaute nachdenklich, Percy wirkte nervös und Rons Mine war versteinert.

„Wir hauen dann auch ab", brach Hideko das Schweigen und verabschiedete sich von den dreien. Sie zog Percy zu Tür, der kurz zu Hermine und Harry nickte und gerade gehen wollte, als Ron seine Hand ausstreckte. Percy ergriff sie sofort und lächelte Ron schüchtern an. Hermine und Hideko fingen an zu strahlen und selbst Rons Lippen bewegten sich kurz.

„Du hättest mich ruhig vorwarnen können", beschwerte sich Ron, als sie sich vor dem Kamin im Gemeinschaftsraum niederließen. Hermine hatte sich auf seinen Schoß gesetzt und ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter gelegt.

„'tschuldige, aber …" Doch Ron winkte ab.

„Ich könnte jetzt was zu Essen vertragen", sprach er mehr zu sich selbst als zu Harry, doch dieser reagierte sofort und auf sein Rufen erschien Winky, die ihnen kurze Zeit später einige Sandwiches und etwas Kürbissaft servierte. Hermine wollte erst etwas sagen, aber ließ es sein – offenbar war sie zu müde, um für die Elfenrechte zu kämpfen.

* * *

Die nächsten Tage verliefen ruhig. Die Mitglieder des Regulats waren an den ersten beiden Tagen noch sehr träge und auch bis zu den Ferien an keiner einzigen weiteren Stunde Training interessiert. Harry stellte fest, dass die Buschtrommeln in Hogwarts nicht funktionierten, denn er wurde noch drei- oder viermal von Mädchen gefragt, ob er mit ihnen zu Ball ginge und versuchte, ihnen so schonend wie möglich beizubringen, dass er schon einen Partner hatte. 

Rons Reaktion drauf war immer eine breites Lächeln zusammen mit spitzen Kommentaren, was sich allerdings änderte, als eine Viertklässlerin aus Huffelpuff auf ihn zukam und er ihr erklären musste, dass er schon eine Partnerin hatte.

Am Weihnachtsmorgen wurde Harry wie immer von einem gut gelaunten Ron geweckt, der ihn anstachelte, seine Päckchen zu öffnen. Harry erhielt von den Weasleys wieder einen Pullover in grün und selbstgebackene Kekse, von den Dursley einen Penny zusammen mit der Frage, ob er nicht auch in den Sommerferien wegbleiben könnte, von Hermine ein Buch – wie sollte es auch anders sein? – und von Ron und den Zwillingen eine neue Quidditchrobe, die extrem reißfest und wasserabweisend war und einen erhöhten Schutz bei Stürzen bot.

Hermine kam in den Saal gestürzt und warf sich Ron um den Hals, sodass beide auf den Bett landeten. „Die ist wunderschön, Ron", strahlte sie ihn an.

„Sollen wir jetzt sofort gehen, oder dürfen wir uns noch anziehen?", kam es von Seamus, der wieder unter seiner Bettdecke verschwunden war, als er Hermine gesehen hatte. Diese wurde rot und murmelte etwas, als ein lauter Aufschrei aus dem Mädchentrakt zu hören war. Hermine spurtete sofort zurück, glücklich, nicht weiter auf Seamus reagieren zu müssen.

„Was war denn los?", fragte Ron neugierig, als alle im Gemeinschaftsraum waren und sich auf den Weg zum Frühstück machten.

„Shiko", verriet Ginny, „sie ist auf ihrem Bett rumgesprungen und auf unsere Frage, was ist, meinte sie nur, es hätte geschneit und wurde ganz verlegen."

„So kenn ich sie gar nicht", sagte Ron nachdenklich und Hermine stimmte ihm zu, Harry sagte nichts dazu, glaubte aber, den wahren Grund für ihr Verhalten zu kennen. Seine Vermutung wurde bestätigt, als er sie beim Frühstück aufgeregt mit Annabell reden sah. Beide schauten kurz in seine Richtung und nickten ihm zu.

Den Rest des Tages verbrachten die Jungs damit, eine Schneeballschlacht zu veranstalten und die Mädchen, sich auf den Ball vorzubereiten.

„Mit wem gehst du jetzt hin, Harry?", fragte Ron zum hundertsten Mal.

„Mit dir, Hermine, Ginny, Neville, Dean …", begann Harry seine Aufzählung ebenfalls zum hundertsten Mal.

„Schon gut, hör auf, ich hab's begriffen", unterbrach ihn Ron und schaute mürrisch.

„Du kannst dich die zwei Stunden auch noch gedulden, oder?", fragte Harry. „Außerdem hast du doch eine Partnerin, was interessieren dich also meine?" Er lächelte schelmisch.

„Deine?", fragte Dean nach und Harry verfluchte sich dafür, überhaupt geantwortet zu haben, er reagierte nur mit einer Ladung Schnee in Deans Richtung und lenkte das Thema so von seinen Ballpartnerinnen ab.

Am Abend machten sich die Jungen zum Gemeinschaftsraum auf und warteten auf ihre Damen. Harry saß am Kamin und wartete, bis die Begrüßung vorbei war. Alle sechs machten sich auf den Weg nach unten, Neville hatte sich mit Susan verabredet und war so wie Harry alleine unterwegs.

„Hast du Shiko gesehen?", fragte Ginny gerade Hermine, als sie die Eingangshalle erreicht hatten. Sie nickte. „Bin gespannt, mit wenn sie zu Ball geht"

Harry verdrückte sich in eine Ecke – er wollte nicht jetzt schon von Hermine ausgehorcht werden. Er schaute sich gerade in der Halle um, als er Annabell und Shiko neben dem Hauptportal erblickte. Beide sahen wirklich hübsch aus. Ihre Kleider hatten den gleichen Schnitt, nur die Farben waren etwas unterschiedlich. Während Shikos rot schimmerte, war Annabels Kleid blau gefärbt. Die Kleider waren knöchellang, hatten breite Träger, die über die Schultern reichten, und ein angedeutetes Dekolleté. Auf beiden waren dezent Blumen zu sehen. _Winky hat wirklich einen guten Geschmack_, dachte sich Harry.

Er machte sich auf den Weg zu den beiden. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er eine überraschte Spooner, die Annabell mit ihren Augen löcherte, doch wurde er von einer gewohnt gehässigen Stimme abgelenkt.

„Wer geht denn mit diesen Babys zum Ball?", schnarrte Malfoy, neben ihm Pansy Parkinson, Crabbe, Goyle und Bullstrode.

„Mit mir, Malfoy", spuckte Harry in seine Richtung, „und ich bin geehrt, dass die beiden Damen mich begleiten." Die beiden, die auf Malfoys Bemerkung hin etwas eingeschüchtert gewirkt hatten, strahlten nun Harry an. Er reichte beiden den Arm und führte sie weg von Malfoy, der nur abfällig schnaubte, aber nichts weiter sagte, da einige Professoren die Eingangshalle betraten.

Harry ging zu den anderen. Ron, Neville und Dean sahen überrascht aus, während Susan, Hermine und Ginny irgendwie gerührt wirkten. „Ich glaub, es fehlt noch was", befand Harry und mit je einem Schwung seines Zauberstabes hielt er eine Blume für jedes der beiden Mädchen in Händen, die diese als Handschmuck anlegen konnten.

Die Mädchen sahen kurz zu ihren Begleitern, doch diese reagierten immer noch nicht, woraufhin Hermine die Augen verdrehte und Shiko und Annabell noch mehr lächelten. „Last uns gehen", entschied Ginny als sich die Türen zu Großen Halle öffneten.

Die Große Halle war wieder mit kleinen Tischen hergerichtet worden, vier große Weihnachtsbäume waren in den Ecken verteilt und weitere schwebten durch die Halle. Die Decke ließ es schneien – aber nur bis ein paar Meter über den Köpfen der Schüler. Die Wände sahen aus, als wären sie gefroren und glitzerten, wenn das Licht darauf traf.

Das Essen war wie immer – einfach beim Teller bestellen. Harry bemerkte einige Blicke auf sich und seinen Begleiterinnen – einige hatten das ganze in der Eingangshalle mitbekommen und andere waren wohl noch über ihre Absage enttäuscht.

„So, Harry, dann zeig mal, was du gelernt hast", forderte ihn, kurz nachdem die Musik begonnen hatte, Shiko auf. Die anderen am Tisch mussten grinsen, nur Susan sah etwas mitleidig auf Shiko – sie hatte ihren Tanz wohl noch in Erinnerung.

Aber Harrys Training hatte geholfen: Er war zwar kein super Tänzer geworden, doch er konnte Shiko und im Laufe des Abends auch Annabell ohne Probleme über die Tanzfläche bewegen. Es machte beiden sogar Spaß, selbst Harry sah es auch nicht als Strafe an, zu tanzen, und lächelte seine Begleitungen dankbar für ihre Hilfe an.

„Darf ich bitten?", wurde eine etwas kühle Aufforderung an Harry gerichtet, der sich überrascht umschaute. Es war Sue. Er sah sie überrascht an, sie sah nicht neugierig oder gar freundlich aus, nein, sie wirkte angriffslustig und ärgerlich.

Mit einen merkwürdigen Gefühl in der Magengegend nickte er und ging auf die Tanzfläche. Sie begann auch sofort zu reden: „Was sollte das hier?"

Harry sah sie noch dämlicher an. „Was sollte was?", brachte er aber trotzdem noch heraus.

„Dass du mit meiner Schwester hier auf dem Ball bist!", erklärte sie nun etwas aufbrausender.

Harry überlegte kurz und nun dämmerte es ihm. „Annabell ist deine Schwester?"

Sie nickte nur. „Sie ist erst elf, also was—" Doch weiter kam sie nicht, denn nun hatte Harry verstanden, was sie von ihm wollte.

„Sie und Shiko, das andere Mädchen" – er stockte kurz, weil es ihm mit dem Unterricht doch peinlich, war fuhr dann aber schließlich fort – „haben mir Tanzunterricht gegeben und ich hielt es, nun ja, für einen tolle Idee, mich so bei ihnen zu bedanken"

„Tanzunterricht." Sue wurde nun etwas ruhiger und ihr Gesicht gewann wieder an Farbe. „Aber wieso, warum?", brachte sie heraus und sah ihn nun peinlich berührt an.

Harry erzählte ihr, von Ihren verhalten etwas mutiger geworden, die ganze Geschichte: Dass Shiko es vorgeschlagen hatte, es aber nicht alleine machen wollte – das mit den Füßen ließ er weg – dass beide so betrübt waren, weil sie nicht zum Ball konnten und dass er sie deshalb als eine Art Weihnachtsgeschenk eingeladen hatte.

Sue war nun sprachlos, sie schaute verlegen auf Harrys Hals und er merkte nun erst, wieviel Spaß ihm es machte, hier mit ihr zu tanzen.

„Woher hat sie das Kleid?", fragte sie nach einiger Zeit des Schweigens.

Harry lächelte verlegen. „Von mir, da meine Einladung etwas kurzfristig war", versuchte er sich zu erklären.

Sie sah ihn nachdenklich an. „Es tut mir leid für mein Auftreten, ich dachte nur …" Sie holte tief Luft. „… dass du meine Schwester verarschen willst", endete sie noch, wollte sich dann aber von Harry entfernen.

Doch Harry hielt sie kurzerhand fester und tanzte weiter. „Wenn du mir noch diesen Tanz gewährst, nehme ich deine Entschuldigung gerne an", sagte er und lächelte wie er hoffte freundlich. Ihre Augen blitzen kurz auf, doch sie nickte.

„Du spielst gut", begann Harry, der versuchte, mit ihr ins Gespräch zu kommen.

Sie sah ihn überrascht an. „Danke", konnte sie auch nur erwidern und nach einer Pause fortfahren: „Wieso bist du dem letzten Klatscher nicht ausgewichen? Der hätte dich doch eigentlich gar nicht erreicht."

Nun errötete Harry leicht. „Ich dachte, er würde die Tribüne treffen."

„Aber die sind doch durch Zauber geschützt", antwortete sie mit fragendem Blick.

Er lächelte verlegen. „Das weiß ich jetzt auch."

Sie grinste nun. „Du musst echt denken, ich bin verrückt." Harry sah sie nachdenklich an. „Zuerst verhexe ich dich, 'tschuldige auch dafür" – sie wurde wieder rosa – „dann jage ich einen Klatscher auf dich und heute mache ich dich schon wieder an, weil ich angst um meinen Schwester habe."

„Ja, ich habe diesen Reiz auf Menschen", sagte Harry ganz in Gedanken.

Sie lächelte ihn an und Harrys Magen spielte verrückt. „Ist meine Entschuldigung jetzt angenommen?", fragte sie.

Harry erwachte aus seinen Gedanken und nickte etwas betrübt, aber anstatt sich nun von ihm zu lösen, tanzten sie noch ein weiteres Lied, bevor er sie von der Tanzfläche geleitete.

„Was wollte Cuerly?", fragte Annabell, den Blick nicht von ihrer Schwester nehmend.

„Cuerly?", fragte Harry überrascht.

„Das Mädchen, mit dem du getanzt hast, meine Schwester Cuerly Sue Spooner", erklärte sie Harry wie man es bei einem Dreijährigen zu tun pflegte.

„Sie heißt Cuerly? Wusste ich nicht", begann Harry. „Sie wollte sich vergewissern, ob ich dich auch gut behandle." Annabell verdrehte die Augen sagte sonst aber nichts mehr zu diesen Thema. Den Rest des Abends musste Harry noch mit Ginny, Hermine und Susan tanzen, die anschließend alle Shiko und Annabell für ihre gute Arbeit lobten.

* * *

Harry und Hermine verabschiedeten die anderen zum Zug, da sie ja beide apparieren sollten. Harry sah noch kurz Sue, die ihm zulächelte aber sofort in der Schülermasse verschwand. Hermine wurde immer nervöser, ständig fragte sie Harry etwas oder sprang auf, um etwas in einem Buch nachzuschlagen. 

„Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, kommen Sie!" Professor Flitwick hatte sie angesprochen und winkte sie zum Portal heran, wo auch Remus und Mad-Eye standen, die sie beide kurz begrüßten. „So, Miss Granger, sie apparieren zusammen mit den Herren und wenn es keinen Probleme gibt, erhalten Sie Ihre Appariererlaubnis." Er lächelte kurz. „Noch Fragen?" Hermine schüttelte etwas nervös den Kopf.

„Also, Harry, wir beide zuerst", sagte Remus. „Linker Baum." Harry nickte und kurze Zeit später stand er zusammen mit Remus auf dem Grimmauld Place. Sie gingen gerade auf den Eingang zu, als es auch schon zwei weiter _Plopps_ gab und Hermine und Mad-Eye auftauchten.

„Gratulation", knurrte Moody und überreichte ihr das Zertifikat, das sie strahlend entgegennahm. „Und nun rein ins Haus."

Alle betraten das Haus Nummer zwölf und Harry wurde sofort wieder überschwänglich von einer breit grinsenden Tonks begrüßt. „Wie geht's meinem Casanova?"

_Jetzt reicht's_, dachte sich Harry. Er drehte Tonks, die ihn immer noch umarmte, seitlich, sodass sie nun nur durch ihn gehalten wurde und beugte sich langsam herunter. „Du hast recht, Cherry, so kann es nicht weiter gehen", hauchte er ihr mit angedeutetem Akzent entgegen.

Tonks schaute erst entsetzt und nun vollkommen panisch zwischen ihm und Remus hin und her, der sich das ganze Schauspiel überrascht ansah. „Harry!", brachte sie nun doch raus, als Harry sich immer weiter vorbeugte, „was ma— AHHH!"

Harry tat so als ließe er sie fallen, fing sie kurz bevor sie den Boden berührte wieder auf und stellte sie neben Remus. „Ihn solltest du so begrüßen", rief er sie er breit grinsend, woraufhin die beiden sich verstohlene Blicke zuwarfen. „Nu los, ich warte!", fuhr er immer noch breit grinsend fort.

Zuerst geschah nichts, doch dann nahm sich Tonks ein Herz und küsste Remus leidenschaftlich. Der schaute erst überrascht, lächelte Harry dann aber breit zu. „Was treibt ihr denn hier?", brummte Moody, der das Ganze zusammen mit Hermine von der Tür aus beobachtet hatte.

„Ich prüfe nur, ob das der richtige Remus ist", antwortet Tonks frech und küsste Remus gleich noch mal, offenbar machte es ihr viel Spaß.

„Um es in Seamus Worte zu fassen: endlich", kommentierte Hermine das Ganze. „Sind meine Eltern schon da?", fragte sie die beiden jetzt neugierig.

„Nein", begann Tonks überrascht. „Sollten sie denn kommen?", fragte sie.

Doch bevor Hermine reagieren konnte, meldete sich Mad-Eye zu Wort: „Sie kommen nicht hierher. Es gab vor sechs Wochen einen Zwischenfall und wir mussten sie in ein sicheres Versteck bringen."

„Wie geht es ihnen? Ist was passiert?", schrie eine nervöse Hermine fast panisch.

„Nein, Hermine." Die sanfte Stimme von Molly Weasley drang durch die Eingangshalle. Sie warf Mad-Eye einen wütenden Blick zu, bevor sie weitersprach. „Euer Haus wurde im November angegriffen als deinen Eltern nicht dawaren und deshalb wurden sie woanders untergebracht", erklärte sie behutsam.

„Wo sind sie? Wieso haben Sie nicht gesagt?", fragte Hermine sichtlich verstört. Sie fing an zu weinen und wurde von Molly umarmt.

„Wir hielten es für sicherer und du kannst zu ihnen apparieren, deshalb auch die Eile mit deiner Prüfung", erklärte ihr Molly, sie immer noch an sich drückend.

Hermine wischte sich energisch die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und bedachte die anwesenden Erwachsenen mit einem vernichtenden Blick. „Wo muss ich hin?", fragte sie kalt und ihre Stimme zitterte vor Zorn.

„Hier", Mad-Eye hielt ihr einen Zettel hin, „du kannst einfach dahin appa—" Weiter kam er nicht mehr, denn Hermine riss die Haustür auf und man hörte kurz darauf ein _Plopp!_

„Hättet ihr das nicht anders regeln können?", fragte Remus und Tonks nickte zustimmend. Mad-Eye sagte nichts und verschwand. Offenbar wollte er überprüfen ob Hermine sicher angekommen war, denn man hörte kurze Zeit später ein weiteres _Plopp!_

„Wie gesagt, es war so am sichersten für alle", erwiderte Molly und ging zum Esszimmer davon. Harry schaute noch mal etwas verlegen in die Runde und machte sich auf in sein Zimmer.

„Hallo, Harry", piepste Dobby, der gerade dabei war, Harrys Anziehsachen in den Schrank zu hängen.

„Hallo Dobby, wie geht es dir und Winky?"

„Gut, Harry, Dobby und Winky sind glücklich." Dobby sah ihn kurz verlegen an. „Blinky ist auch wohlauf."

Harry, der sich gerade auf den Weg ins Bad machen wollte, blieb abrupt stehen und sah Dobby überrascht an. „Wer ist Blinky?", fragte er.

Der Hauself sah schuldbewusst zu Boden. „Blinky ist Dobbys und Winkys Sohn, Harry", sagte der Hauself und sein Kopf kam dem Türrahmen bedenklich nahe.

„Wahnsinn", brachte Harry nur heraus und sah Dobby mit großen Augen an, die dem Hauself alle Ehre gemacht hätten. „Du hast einen Sohn?", schob er noch hinterher. Dobby nickte immer noch etwas ängstlich.

„Ich gratuliere dir, Dobby. Wo ist Winky und wie geht es den beiden?", fragte er nun nach. Er freute sich für die beiden.

Dobby sah jetzt stolz zu Harry. „Beide sind oben in unserem Zimmer", erklärte er Harry, „und sind wohlauf. Blinky ist drei Wochen alt, Harry."

„Darf ich beide sehen?", fragte Harry vorsichtig.

Dobby bekam große Augen. „Harry will Blinky sehen?", fragte er nach.

„Nur wenn ich darf." Harry hob entschuldigend die Hände. „Und wenn es den beiden keine Umstände macht."

Es machte _Plopp!_ und Winky stand nervös mit einem Bettlaken, das sie im Arm hielt, im Raum. Harry ging vorsichtig näher und schaute auf den kleinen Blinky und die zitternde Winky. Harry hatte die Vermutung, wieder etwas falsch zu machen und entfernte sich ruhig von den beiden.

„Danke, dass ich ihn sehen durfte, Winky", sagte er, „ich wünsche euch viel Glück mit dem kleinen Kerl." Winky strahlte jetzt und war sofort wieder verschwunden. Auch Dobby wirkte um einiges erleichterter.

„Du, Remus?" Harry war in Spielzimmer angekommen, wo eine Dartscheibe und ein Poolbilliardtisch sowie zwei Tische, an denen man Karten oder Schach spielen konnte, aufgebaut waren.

„Was ist los, Harry?" fragt der und drehte sich zu ihm um.

Harry war es unangenehm, wieder hatte er das Gefühl, nichts über die Zaubererwelt zu wissen. „Wie reagiert man, wenn seine Hauselfen Nachwuchs bekommen?"

Remus schaute ihn überrascht an. „Dobby und Winky?" Harry nickte. „Deshalb habe ich sie so selten gesehen … Aber was meinst du mit deiner Frage, Harry?"

„Nun, ich habe Dobby gebeten, ihn mir zu zeigen und er und Winky sahen etwas ängstlich und verstört aus als ich ihn beäugt habe", erklärte er.

„Harry", begann Remus zögerlich, „es ist so: Einige von uns sind nicht glücklich, wenn ihre Hauselfen Kinder bekommen." Er holte tief Luft. „Deshalb wurden sie oft beseitigt, wenn sie der Hausherr zu Gesicht bekam, solange sie noch nicht arbeiten konnten." Harry sah Remus entsetzt an, der seinen Blick traurig erwiderte.

„Das sollten wir Hermine lieber nicht sagen", befand Ron, der gerade zusammen mit Ginny den Raum betrat.

„Heißt das, Dobby ist Vater geworden?" fragte Ginny überrascht nach und Harry nickte nur. „Ich würde das Kleine gerne ja sehen, aber wenn die beiden solche Angst davor haben, lassen wir das lieber sein, was?" Wieder nickte Harry lediglich.

„Wo ist Hermine eigentlich?", fragte Ron etwas enttäuscht, da er sie noch nicht gesehen hatte.

„Genau weiß das nur Moody", begann Harry. „Hermine hat erfahren, dass das Haus ihrer Eltern im November angegriffen wurde und sie an einen sicheren Ort gebracht wurden und ist danach sofort zu ihnen appariert", berichtete Harry weiter.

Nun waren auch Ron und Ginny entsetzt und schauten zu Remus, der entschuldigend die Hände hob. „Ich und auch Tonks wussten davon nichts." Er überlegte kurz, sprach dann aber weiter: „Ich schätze, der Orden will sie besser schützen und vermutet einen Spion in den Reihen der Überwacher." Die drei nickten.

„Heißt das, sie trauen dir nicht?", fragte Harry überrascht.

„Nein, Harry, ich war nie einer der Überwacher der Grangers und auch Tonks nicht, wie ich schon sagte, müssen wir nur besser aufpassen", erklärte Remus ruhig, „aber keine Sorge, Ron, dort, wo sie jetzt sind, ist bestimmt alles sicher." Er klopfte ihm aufmunternd auf den Rücken. „Wollen wir ein Spielchen machen", fragte er die drei und zeigte auf den Billiardtisch. Alle nickten zustimmend.

* * *

Harry nahm schon den ganzen Monat seinen Trank und wurde langsam nervös – er wusste nicht, ob Remus ihn vielleicht wittern würde. Auch hatte er diesmal das Gefühl, dass sich nicht nur seine Reflexe verbesserten, sondern auch seine Muskeln wurden mehr. Einige seiner Hemden und Hosen fingen an zu spannen und er wusste nicht, ob das vielleicht jemandem auffallen würde. 

Er hatte Dobby bescheidgegeben, sein Zimmer an diesem Abend gegen jegliche Art von Eindringlingen oder Störung zu schützen und auch ihm und Winky das Betreten vor Sonnenaufgang untersagt. Ron war über den Jahreswechsel glücklicherweise zu Hermine gereist, und so bewegten sich eigentlich nur Ginny und Tonks frei im Haus. Er hatte beiden gesagt, er fühle sich nicht wohl und lege sich hin, aber trotzdem war er sehr nervös – einerseits konnte er sich daran erinnern, wie er sich bei Mercedes gefühlt hatte, andererseits war da der Werwolf im Keller.

**

* * *

Ein kleine Spende bitte **

Unten links, seht ihr es?

mig

Silvertrust


	32. Konsequenzen

Moin,

da bin ich mal wieder, danke für die Spenden!

**Achja für die die es interessiert, die Story habe ich logischer weise vor JKR 6 Buch geschrieben und aus mir unerfindlichen gründen hat sie meine Story nicht übernommen, soll heißen ich werde nicht auf eventuelle Ereignisse des 6 Buches eingehen (welches ich noch nicht gelesen habe / aber leider schon einige Gerüchte gehört habe) außer wir hatten die gleichen Ideen (ehr unwahrscheinlich).**

und noch danke für meinen beta Max für seine gute und schnelle arbeit wenn du noch mal petz musst du mit verbunden Augen korrigieren ;-),

**pupp:** die Spende reichte gerade so ;-) / wird er bekommen wenn er sich nicht so blöd anstellt und ich hoffe ich war schnell genug

**laser-jet:** so kraft und Reflex mist / leider wird die gute nicht mehr in Erscheinung treten würde bald überhaupt nicht mehr passen aber wart es ab.

**Schoggi:** Danke ich tue mein möglichstes

**Frodobeutlin:** wenn er Pate werden würde hätten die beiden wohl eine Herzattacke oder / Rest steht oben

**Steffen:** manchmal passt es halt ;-) so und nun geht's wirklich weiter

**MaxB88:** danke, achja ich werde zum ende auch noch gequetscht aber das weißt du noch gar nicht bäääh ;-)

**katzura:** Ich hoffe schnell genug um es ihn meinen Worten zu sagen ;-)

**Lady Claw:** das geht leben ohne PC? Booah / Harry ist Schwiegermamas Liebling gelle ;-)

**milva:** ich dachte es geht auch ohne Todeskampf diesmal / Harry ist schon ein liebes Weichei gelle (der hatte doch nur angst vor den großen Mädchen) / Tja so richtig lernt der Orden nicht dazu oder/ also mit dem Namen muss ich die beiden in Schutz nehmen, die Phantasie fehlt wohl glaube ich jemanden anderen.

**Zerengeb:** Naja eigentlich kann ich damit leben, bin sogar irgendwie froh das er so was bei mir geschrieben hat, gibt sicherlich einige Autoren die solche Kritik (Mist) ernst nehmen. / Ja das gute alte Namen Problem ich hab ihn aus einen Film (das Weibliche Gegenstück zu Kevin Allein zu Haus oder so). Wie immer nicht schnell genug aber ich hab es versucht ;-).

Nun viel Spaß mit den neuen Chap:

**

* * *

Rückblick Chap 31**

Er hatte Dobby bescheidgegeben, sein Zimmer an diesem Abend gegen jegliche Art von Eindringlingen oder Störung zu schützen und auch ihm und Winky das Betreten vor Sonnenaufgang untersagt. Ron war über den Jahreswechsel glücklicherweise zu Hermine gereist, und so bewegten sich eigentlich nur Ginny und Tonks frei im Haus. Er hatte beiden gesagt, er fühle sich nicht wohl und lege sich hin, aber trotzdem war er sehr nervös – einerseits konnte er sich daran erinnern, wie er sich bei Mercedes gefühlt hatte, andererseits war da der Werwolf im Keller.

**

* * *

32. Kapitel: Konsequenzen**

Harry spürte, dass es jeden Moment beginnen musste. Er hatte nochmals alle Schweigezauber überprüft und Dobby seinen Zauberstab zu Verwahrung übergeben. Der Hauself wollte ihn zuerst nicht nehmen, aber Harry überredete ihn und schließlich verstaute Doddy den Zauberstab in Harrys Nachtschrank und legte einige seiner Zauber darauf, sodass Harry nicht in der Lage sein würde, ihn zu öffnen.

Wie aus dem Nichts kam unvermittelt der Schmerz. Harry ließ sich verkrampft auf das Bett fallen. Wieder zuckte er und hatte das Gefühl, Stunden unter einem Fluch zu stehen, bis der Schmerz genauso schnell wieder verschwand, wie er gekommen war.

Er musste wieder aufheulen und begann, durch sein Zimmer zu wandern, wieder spielten seine Sinne verrückt, er konnte die kleinsten Geräusche hören, er sah wieder so gut, dass er im Park die geringfügigsten Bewegungen wahrnehmen konnte und sein Geruchsinn war wieder unerträglich, zwar gab es dank Dobby keine dreckige Wäsche, aber er roch Ginny und Tonks und, was viel schlimmer war, er roch einen Wolf, einen Seelenverwandten.

Harry merkte, dass er nicht mehr alles unter Kontrolle hatte, war es im Lingusterweg noch so, dass er nur aufheulen musste, so musste er sich heute auch bewegen, laufen, kämpfen, sich verausgaben, sich beweisen. Diese ganzen Gefühle konnte Harry, wenn überhaupt, nur schwer unterdrücken.

Und so war er froh, dass der Schmerz ihn erneut übermannte und ihm zeigte, dass er wieder er selbst wurde. Er brach auf dem Bett zusammen und schlief sofort ein. Er merkte nicht einmal, wie Dobby am Morgen seinen Raum betrat und diesen wieder aufräumte und reparierte – da Harry keine Fitnessgeräte in seinen Zimmer hatte, hatte er notgedrungen einige andere Gegenstände dafür missbraucht.

Er träumte wieder von den Schachspielern, vom Friedhof, von dem Duell und natürlich auch vom Ministerium, von Sirius, von Ron, der von Gehirnen befallen wurde und von Ginny, die einen Schockzauber direkt ins Gesicht bekommen hatte.

Seine bleichen Finger zeigten auf einen knienden Todesser. „Das ist deine letzte Chance! Wer war nicht bei der Versammlung?" Harry merkte, dass er wieder in der Gedankenwelt Voldemorts war und zwang sich, aufzuwachen, diesen Ort zu verlassen. Er wollte nicht Informationen zum Regulat und dem Orden preisgeben, die Voldemort nicht haben durfte.

„Harry?" Er schreckte auf. Ein übermüdeter Remus sah ihn nachdenklich an. „Harry, was ist los? Du hast gerufen, du willst hier weg, was hast du geträumt?" Er sah ihn mit einen Mischung aus Angst und dunkler Vorahnung an.

Harry musste sich zunächst etwas sammeln, bevor er Remus antworten konnte: „Ich hatte eine Vision von Voldemort und wollte aufwachen, um die Verbindung zwischen ihm und mir zu blockieren", erklärte er wahrheitsgemäß. Er wollte Remus nichts verheimlichen – wozu auch, er hatte sicherlich den gleichen Gedanken.

Der nickte und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Und, wie geht es dir?", fragte Harry Remus, schließlich hatte dieser die vergangene Nacht als Werwolf verbracht und selber Probleme.

„Ich bin etwas verwirrt", fing er an, „die ganze Nacht hatte ich das Gefühl, ein anderer Werwolf wäre in meiner Nähe, ich konnte ihn aber nur riechen und nicht hören", schilderte er achselzuckend und Harry versuchte, ihn überrascht anzusehen. Erst jetzt merkte er, das sein Zimmer aufgeräumt war und von seinem nächtlichen Treiben nichts mehr zu erkennen war.

„Glaubst du, hier in der Nähe ist ein anderer Werwolf, Remus?", fragte Harry ihn dann scheinheilig.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Harry. Werwölfe müssen sich zwar beim Ministerium melden, aber nicht jeder tut das" – er schnaubte kurz abfällig – „verständlich, wenn man die Auflagen bedenkt." Harry wollte nicht weiter bohren und glaubte, dass Remus und er noch Ruhe brauchten.

„Ich werde mich jetzt wieder hinlegen", verabschiedete sich Remus und Harry lächelte ihm dankbar zu. Er begann damit, seine Okklumentikschilde aufzubauen und legte sich schlafen. Diesmal schlief er ohne Träume, oder besser gesagt ohne Alpträume, nur das Duell und die Schachspieler aber auch der Weihnachtsball und Quidditch kamen vor.

* * *

Eines Morgens bekam Harry wieder eine Eule von Borgin und Burkes. Ron und Hermine, die mittlerweile wieder im Grimmauldplatz waren, sahen ihn vielsagend an. Harry las den üblichen Brief und packte das eingewickelte Buch _Animagi (Das Selbststudium)_ aus.

Jetzt war er froh, dass Tonks nicht da war und Remus gerade den Tagespropheten las. Er ließ das Buch verschwinden, aß auf und machte sich mit den anderen auf in die Bibliothek.

„Und, steht was drin?", fragte Hermine gleich aufgeregt. Harry, der das Buch gerade erst aufgeschlagen hatte, verdrehte die Augen, antwortete nicht und begann, die Seiten zu überfliegen. Wieder sah es so aus, als hätte jemand in großer Eile Wörter oder Buchstaben gekennzeichnet.

„Und deine Eltern haben keine Ahnung, wie das ganze geschehen konnte?", begann Ginny. Seit Hermines und Rons Ankunft hatten sie darüber geredet, wie Hermines Eltern das zustoßen konnte. Wie immer schüttelte die Angesprochene nur den Kopf. Das einzige, was sie wussten, war, dass während Emmeline Vance' Wache das Haus explodiert war. Sie war bei der Explosion nicht verletzt worden, da sie gerade auf Streife durch das Viertel gewesen war.

Unter Veritaserum hatte Vance überdies ausgesagt, von nichts gewusst zu haben. Sie hatten versucht, eine Liste von Leuten aufzustellen, die das Haus überwacht hatten, aber auch das endete erstmal in einer Sackgasse, da sie nicht alle Namen der Ordensmitgliedern hatten und Alicia noch keine Liste von Ministeriumsbeamten hatte besorgen können.

„Was steht nun drin, Harry?", fragte Ron nach, den das Thema wohl langsam nervte, da sie einfach nicht weiterkamen.

„Ich habe erst die Hälfte des Buches durchgeblättert, ihr müsst euch noch gedulden", erklärte er etwas gereizt.

Hermine las den Zettel mit den Worten, die Harry bis jetzt notiert hatte, laut vor: „_Raeaktion für Hoarts_." Alle sahen sich verdutzt an.

„Was soll denn das heißen?", fragte Ron deshalb nach.

„Ich bin noch nicht fertig, wartet's doch ab", entgegnete Harry wiederum genervt. Alle sahen ihm nun gespannt über die Schultern, während er weiterblätterte.

„Also, wir haben hier jetzt stehen: _Raeaktion für Hoarts, die Verrter werden noch wären der eien bestrat!_"

„Ich schätze, wir haben Buchstaben übersehen", vermutete Ron und fing dann an, selbige einzufügen: „Racheaktion für Hogwarts, die Verräter werden noch während der…"

„…Ferien bestraft!", beendete Hermine den Satz.

„Jetzt ergibt auch mein Traum Sinn", begann Harry ohne auf die erschrockenen Gesichter der anderen einzugehen. „Voldemort will die, die nicht beim Treffen waren, für den vermeintlichen Verrat bestrafen." Alle sahen ihn entsetzt an – sie waren daran schuld, dass Voldemort hinter den dreien her war!

„Harry!" Remus rief von unten. „Harry, komm schnell, eine Sitzung!" Harry sprang auf –_Eine Sitzung_? Was meinte er? Konnte er wieder zu einer Sitzung des Ordens?

„Da bist du ja", begann Remus hektisch, „Fawkes hat gerade eine Meldung vorbeigebracht. Eine Sitzung des Ordens soll gleich stattfinden und da du die Erlaubnis hast, daran teilzunehmen, solange du hier bist …" Er lächelte Harry zu.

Harry verstand das Zeichen: Remus versuchte eine Aussage von Dumbledore auf die Goldwaage zu legen, da er eigentlich keine Erlaubnis hatte. Doch er lächelte zurück und beide machten sich zum Saal auf, wo schon erstaunlich viele Mitglieder des Ordens anwesend waren. Wieder wurde Harry beäugt, doch keiner sagte ein Wort, außer natürlich …

„Potter, was machen Sie hier? Das ist kein Kindergartentreffen!" Snape war aus der Ecke des Raumes getreten.

„Dumbledore hat ihm erlaubt, an unseren Sitzungen teilzunehmen, während er hier ist", erklärte Remus ruhig und zog Harry auf einen freien Platz.

Snape konnte nicht mehr antworten, da Dumbledore den Raum betrat. Er erblickte Harry und stutze kurz, sagte aber nichts. „Severus teilte mir mit, dass Voldemort einen Überfall auf die Verräter der Versammlung vom zwölften Dezember im Verbotenen Wald, welche wir unterbunden haben, plant", begann Dumbledore ohne Umschweife. Harry aktivierte seine Schilde und versuchte, ein überraschtes Gesicht bei der Erwähnung des Treffens aufzulegen.

„Verräter?", rief Elphias Doge.

„Richtig, es wurden drei Gruppen mit Zaubertränken ausgerüstete", erklärte Snape. _Drei, also steht Nott wohl nicht auf der Liste_,überlegte sich Harry und lächelte innerlich.

„Wir wissen allerdings nicht, wer diese Verräter sind, da es aber eine Versammlung von Schülern war, vermuten wir, dass es sich um Schüler handelt, die angegriffen werden sollen" – er machte einen kleinen Pause – „und da sind wir schon beim nächsten Problem: Da morgen alle Schüler zurück nach Hogwarts reisen, gehe ich davon aus, dass der Überfall heute Nacht stattfinden wird." Snape sah grimmig in die Runde.

„Und was wollen wir jetzt tun? Wir können ja schlecht alle Schüler überwachen!", warf Dädalus Diggle ein. Einige nickten, andere sahen erwartungsvoll zu Dumbledore.

„Professor", begann Harry, „es gab in Hogwarts ein Todessertreffen für Schüler?" Er versuchte, überrascht und nachdenklich zu wirken.

„Potter, rauben sie uns nicht die Zeit!", fuhr ihn Snape an.

„Professor Snape, da sie ja so allwissend sind, nennen sie uns doch bitte die Namen der Schüler, die mit Todessernkindern in Kontakt standen oder sich mit ihnen getroffen haben", antwortet Harry gelassen, aber mit eisigem Unterton.

„Potter, kommen jetzt wieder Ihre haltlosen Anschuldigungen gegen Malfoy? Ihre Kinderstreitigkeiten können Sie begraben, denn er war garnicht bei der Versammlung." Snape grinste ihn triumphierend an und seine Stimme war bei der Nennung Malfoys gefährlich geworden.

„Aber vielleicht Zabini, Montague, Blassingame und McDougal." Harry sah den Professor genau in die Augen. Er wurde bei der Nennung der Namen grauer und selbst Dumbledore musterte ihn überrascht; die anderen Ordensmitglieder konnten ihre Überraschung bei der Nennung der Namen nicht so gut verbergen.

„Harry", begann Dumbledore ruhig, „wie kommst du auf die eben genannten Namen?"

„Hermine, Ron, Ginny und ich und noch einige andere haben bekannte Todesseranhänger beobachtet", erklärte er kurz, „darunter war auch ihr ehrenwerter Mr. Malfoy, Professor Snape", giftetet er in dessen Richtung.

„Harry, du hast mitbekommen, das wir einige Schüler im Verbotenen Wald aufgegriffen haben", sagte nun Dumbledore, der Harry jetzt wohl etwas anfüttern wollte – Harry sah ihn nachdenklich an und nickte – „sie wollten an besagter Versammlung teilnehmen und unter ihnen waren alle vier von dir genannten." Er machte eine Pause. „Kennst du noch andere Namen?"

Harry überlegte. Konnte das Regulat einen schützen? Waren sie genug, um in dieser Nacht einen Überfall zu verhindern? Würde er ohne Probleme das Haus verlassen können, oder würde der Orden ihn nun noch mehr überwachen? Und wo lebten die drei Verräter überhaupt? – Sie konnten nichts machen, es würde sinnvoller sein, alle Namen preiszugeben; aber eins konnte er noch versuchen.

„Ich nicht", antwortete er – er spürte einen Druck auf seinem Schild und warf Snape einen Blick zu – „aber ich schätze, Hermine, Ron und Ginny könnten Ihnen die Namen nennen, wenn Sie sie herbitten würden." Auf die Gesichter der Anwesenden war er nun gespannt.

Mrs. Weasley wollte etwas sagen, wurde aber von Mr. Weasley zurückgehalten, die Zwillinge mussten sich ein Lachen verkneifen, doch auch andere Mitglieder des Ordens sahen sehr skeptisch aus.

„Sie können auf unsere Informationen verzichten, wenn Sie wollen, es liegt ganz bei Ihnen", sagte Harry nun etwas gereizt, „aber ich glaube, Sie sollten es sich gut überlegen, ob Sie uns immer beiseite schieben wollen. Voldemort" – wieder zuckten einige, und das war auch von Harry so beabsichtigt gewesen – „sucht seinen Nachwuchs ja offenbar auch schon." Nun saßen viele nachdenklich am Tisch und Mrs. Weasley war den Tränen nahe.

„In Ordnung. Remus, holst du die drei? Sie können so wie Harry für den Rest der Sitzung hierbleiben", bestimmte Dumbledore, kassierte dafür aber nicht nur von Snape einen zornigen Blick.

»Ginny, Remus kommt, ihr dürft bei der Sitzung teilnehmen!«

»Echt? Klasse!«

»Hör zu, ihr sollt alle Namen nennen, die wir von den Anwärtern haben. Sag Hermine auch noch den einen.«

»Wen?«

»Sie wird wissen, wen ich meine. Und Ginny, ich habe nur eure Namen genannt und dass wir die Leute nur überwacht haben, sag das Ron und Hermine, damit sie sich nicht verraten.«

_Ich hoffe, dass sie sich nicht verplapperten_, dachte sich Harry, als er zusammen mit den anderen wartete. Snape sah ihn immer noch scharf an und auch Dumbledore hatte ihn, nachdem Remus den Raum verlassen hatte, beobachtet. Harry verspürte aber keinen Druck auf seinem Schild.

»Ginny, Schilde hoch und sag Ron und Hermine, sie sollen weder Dumbledore noch Snape direkt in die Augen schauen.«

Gerade als Harry geendet hatte, betrat Remus gefolgt von den drei flüsternden Jugendlichen den Raum. Sie sahen sich um und setzten sich auf drei freie Stühle etwas entfernt von Snape und Dumbledore.

„Harry versicherte uns, dass ihr einige Namen von eventuellen Sympathisanten der Todesser kennt, die ihm selbst entfallen sind", erklärte Dumbledore die Lage. „Könntet ihr uns die Namen nennen."

„Äh, nun, da wären", begann Ron sehr nervös und mit seinem Blick stur auf seine Mutter gerichtet, „Crabbe, Goyle, Malfoy, Nott, Zabini, Montague, Parkinson, Bullstrode, Baddock und Pritchard von Slytherin." Snape wollte schon bei den ersten Namen dazwischenfahren, wurde aber durch eine Handbewegung Dumbledores davon abgehalten.

„Dann sind da noch Blassingame, Watson und Dingles aus Gryffindor", machte nun Ginny auch ziemlich verkrampft weiter.

„Und noch Carmichael, Perks, McDougal und Turpin von Ravenclaw sowie Branstone, Greengrass, Midgen und McDougal von Huffelpuff", beendete Hermine die Aufzählung. Ihr Blick war starr auf das Bild auf der gegenüberliegenden Wand gerichtet.

Während sie die Namen genannt hatten, hatte sie Hestia Jones notiert und verglich sie nun mit einer anderen Liste, die vor ihr lag. Als sie fertig war, begann sie zu sprechen: „Es sind sieben, die nicht bei der Versammlung in Hogwarts aufgegriffen worden sind." Sie sah kurz in die Runde. „Crabbe, Goyle, Malfoy, Nott, Dingles, Carmichael und Greengrass."

„Nott war zu dieser Zeit im Krankenflügel", erklärte Dumbledore „er hatte schon seit einigen Tagen eine schwere Lungenentzündung." Offenbar ging er die anderen Namen durch, denn er wirkte etwas nachdenklich.

„Mit Crabbe, Goyle und Malfoy hat Voldemort offenkundig etwas anderes vor", knurrte Mad-Eye. „Ihre Väter sind ja schließlich ehrbare Leute", sprach er weiter, doch sein angewidertes Gesicht sprach Bände.

„Bleiben Dingles, Carmichael und Greengrass", schloss Mr. Weasley, „genau drei." Die Anwesenden nickten.

„Wir müssen sie warnen", war Elphias Doge überzeugt.

Snape zog seine Augenbrauen hoch, „Nur weil diese Kinder uns irgendwelche Namen gesagt haben!" Er sprach gehässig, wirkte aber sehr gereizt.

„Sie haben uns nach den Namen gefragt", erwiderte Harry kalt. „Nun liegt es an Ihnen, was Sie damit machen", schloss er nicht minder verärgert.

„Wir werden die Häuser überwachen", entschied Dumbledore, „aber nur mit dem Orden, im Ministerium ist momentan zu viel durcheinander." _Durcheinander oder Spione?_, fragte sich Harry.

Dann stellten sie einen Plan zusammen, wer wann welches Haus überwachen sollte und was im Notfall zu tun sei. Das größte Problem war für den Orden, dass drei Todessertrupps mit ungefähr fünf Mann je Gruppe gleichzeitig zuschlagen konnten und so kurzzeitig eine erhebliche Zahl von Ordensmitgliedern gebraucht werden würde.

Als das geklärt war, hob Dumbledore die Zusammenkunft auf. „Könnte ich mit euch vieren noch kurz reden?" fragte er die Jugendlichen. Alle sahen überrascht zum Direktor und nickten. Nachdem der Raum bis auf die fünf leer war, begann Dumbledore: „Ich möchte mich zuallererst bei euch bedanken. Ihr habt uns sicherlich geholfen. Ich muss euch aber nochmals darauf hinweisen, das ihr darüber außerhalb diese Hauses kein Wort verlieren dürft." Alle vier nickten, wobei Ron und Hermine stur auf ihre Schuhe schauten.

„Miss Granger, ich hoffe, Sie können uns unsere Heimlichkeiten bezüglich Ihrer Eltern verzeihen, aber wir mussten sehr vorsichtig sein." Hermine sagt nichts, doch ihr Gesicht verfinsterte sich etwas. „Das war alles. Ihr könnt euren letzten Ferientag genießen", sagte er noch. Er verschwand in die Eingangshalle und ließ die vier alleine zurück.

„Hat du etwas gespürt, Ginny?", begann Harry als alle vier wieder in der Bibliothek waren. Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Was soll sie gespürt haben, Harry?" fragte Ron neugierig nach „Und warum sollten wir weder Snape noch Dumbledore in die Augen schauen" er sah zwischen den beiden hin und her.

„Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob sie nicht versuchen würden, in euren Geist einzudringen", erklärte Harry, „und da es mit Augenkontakt am besten funktioniert, habe ich euch gebeten, den beiden nicht in die Augen zu schauen." A_llerdings hatte ich gehofft, ihr würdet es etwas weniger auffällig machen_, fügte er im Geist an.

„Du meinst Dumbledore hätte das versucht, Harry?", fragte Ginny überrascht, doch Harry zuckte nur mit den Achseln. „Vorsicht ist die Mutter der Porzellankiste."

„Wessen Mutter tut was?", fragte Ron.

Doch bevor Harry das ganze erklären musste, fuhr Hermine dazwischen: „Erklär ich dir später. Ginny kann Okklumentik – sie wusste vor Remus' Ankunft, was man von uns verlangen würde – woher, Harry?"

»Merkt die denn alles?«

„Offenbar ja, Ginny", antwortete Harry laut und sie verzog das Gesicht. Harry erzählte widerwillig, was im letzten Sommer geschehen war. Hermine sah beide nachdenklich an und Ron war einfach nur sprachlos über das gerade Gehörte.

„Das erklärt einiges", begann Hermine. „Der Überfall, nach dem Ginny dich gerettet hat – woher sie deinen Anweisung im Krankenflügel erhalten hat." Harry nickte und Ginny lächelte verlegen. „Aber wozu die Okklumentik?", fragte sie weiter.

Ginny wurde rosa und sah verlegen zu Ron. „Wir hatten wegen der Verbindung zu Voldemort angst", versuchte sie sich rauszureden, aber Hermine wirkte nicht überzeugt und so flüstere sie noch: „Erkläre ich dir ohne Ron, in Ordnung?" Hermine nickte, sah aber merkwürdig zu Harry, der energisch den Kopf schüttelte. _Was denkt die eigentlich immer von mir!_, dachte Harry etwas erbost.

„Wieso hat das Regulat die Überwachung nicht übernommen?", fragte zur Überraschung aller Hermine.

„Wir sind erstens zu wenige, zweitens können wir nicht mal alle apparieren und drittens wissen wir nicht, wo die drei wohnen", erklärte Harry wie aus der Pistole geschossen – schließlich hatte er sich schon darüber Gedanken gemacht.

Sie nickte und lächelte. „Du hast also darüber nachgedacht?", fragte sie noch und Harry nickte zustimmend.

„Schade, dass wir's Apparieren nicht üben können", meinte Ron enttäuscht.

„Können wir doch", widersprach Harry knapp, jetzt sahen ihn alle an. „Ja, nicht hier, aber in Hogwarts," erklärte er weiter.

Hermine blickte ihn nun fast ärgerlich an. „Man kann in Hogwarts nicht apparieren, Harry, es sei denn, du zählst das Gelände vor den Toren, wo wir unsere Prüfung abgelegt haben, zu Hogwarts." Sie verdrehte ihre Augen, um deutlich zu machen, dass er doch bitteschön einmal zuhören sollte, wenn sie ihm etwas erklärte.

Harry grinste breit. „Also langsam glaube ich, es war eine gute Idee, die _Geschichte Hogwarts'_ nicht zu lesen", wies er sie zurecht, „wenn da so viel falsches drinsteht." Hermine sah ihn verdutzt an und Ginny und Ron mussten bei ihrem Gesichtsausdruck loslachen.

„Ich kann nicht nach Hogwarts hin- und von Hogwarts disapparieren", fing er an, „ich kann auch in so gut wie allen Räumen nicht apparieren, aber …"

„… im Raum der Wünsche kann ich es", beendete Hermine Harrys Satz und wurde rot, als sie Harrys Nicken und sein breites Lächeln sah.

„Klasse, das sollten wir mit dem Regulat üben", befand Ron und Ginny nickte wild.

„Keine schlechte Idee", kam es von Harry. Hermine schaute nur skeptisch, sagte aber nichts. „Aber zuerst solltet ihr beiden Okklumentik erlernen, damit ihr nicht immer in der Gegend rumstarren müsst", konstatierte er trocken und mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes kam ein Buch zu diesem Thema zu Ron und Hermine gesegelt.

Ron verdrehte die Augen, begann sich aber zusammen mit Hermine das Buch einzuteilen, da er offenbar eingesehen hatte, dass es nicht ganz unnütz war, es zumindest in den Grundzügen zu beherrschen.

Nachdem alle ihre Sachen für die Schule gepackt hatten, trafen sie sich im Spielzimmer. Alle waren nervös und besorgt um die drei – schließlich waren sie schuld daran, dass sie jetzt auf der Todesliste Voldemorts standen. Aber solange sie auch warteten, nichts geschah, denn Tonks und Remus, die auch eingeteilt worden waren, hielten sich noch im Haus auf.

Nachdem Ginny und Hermine schon in ihren Sesseln eingedöst waren, entschieden sie sich dafür, ihre Überwachung abzubrechen und verabschiedeten sich auf ihre Zimmer.

Harry hatte einen unruhigen Schlaf und wachte sehr früh am Morgen auf. Etwas drückte schwer auf sein Gewissen. Er ging ins Esszimmer, wo er Tonk übermüdet und Remus am Arm bandagiert vorfand.

„Was ist passiert?", platze es sofort aus ihm raus. Die beiden zuckten kurz zusammen, entspannten sich aber wieder als sie ihn erkannten.

„Es gab Angriffe auf die drei Familien", begann Remus. „alle drei gleichzeitig. Wir konnten sie überraschen und teilweise schnell vertreiben, nur bei den Dingles gab es Probleme, weil die Todesser dort nicht lange fackelten, sondern sofort das Haus anzündeten." Er hob seine Hand. „Wir konnten insgesamt fünf Todesser dingfest machen, zwar alles kleine Fische, aber immerhin." Er machte eine kurze Pause.

„Harold Dingles wurde beim Angriff getötet. Dieser Trottel" – Remus schüttelte den Kopf – „wollte den Todesser wohl erzählen, dass er auf ihrer Seite ist – sagte zumindest Dädalus, der näher am Geschehen war –, aber der Rest blieb im Großen und Ganzen unverletzt, bloß stehen einige noch unter Schock."

Tonks schnaubte kurz. „Konnten nicht glauben, dass ihrer Kinder etwas mit den Todesser zu tun haben wollten", fügte sie noch hinzu.

„Was habt ihr mit den Todessern gemacht?", wollte Harry noch wissen.

„Wir haben sie verhört", knurrte Mad-Eye, der gerade zusammen mit Dumbledore das Zimmer betreten hatte, „und dann vorhin dem Ministerium übergeben." Harry zuckte kurz zusammen und versuchte, den Impuls zu unterdrücken, seine Narbe zu berühren, sodass die anderen dachten, er hätte sich vor Mad-Eye erschrocken und nicht etwa wieder Kontakt zu Voldemort. Er wusste nicht, wie sie darauf reagieren würden, vor allem Remus und Mrs. Weasley würden sich sicherlich Sorgen machen.

„Und?", warf Tonks fragend ein.

„Sie sagten aus, es sei einer ihrer ersten Einsätze gewesen und sie seien von Lestrange und Nott senior auf einer Reihe von verborgenen Waldlichtungen in ganz England eingewiesen worden", erklärte Dumbledore und lächelte dann Harry zu. „Weißt du noch etwas, Harry?"

„Ich hatte am Anfang der Woche eine Vision von Voldemort." Er sah Dumbledore entschuldigend an, doch der lächelte unbeirrt weiter.

„Aber ich dachte, du hättest dagegen gekämpft?", warf Remus überrascht ein.

Harry nickte. „Aber vorher habe ich noch mitbekommen, dass es die letzte Chance für jemanden geben würde", erzählte er weiter.

„Die hat er wohl vergeigt?", knurrte Mad-Eye und ein Lächeln zeigte sich kurz auf seinem vernarbten Gesicht. Die anderen nickten zustimmend.

„Wie komme ich zurück zur Schule?", fragte Harry, da das Thema offenbar abgeschlossen war.

„Mit dem Hogwarts - Express", erwiderte Dumbledore. „Voldemort wird nicht so schnell reagieren", erklärte er seine Entscheidung.

Harry begann zu frühstücken und nach und nach kamen auch Ginny, Ron und Hermine und wollten die Neuigkeiten erfahren. Von den Erwachsenen erhielten sie nur einen groben Überblick, aber Harry erzählte ihnen alles, als sie nach oben gingen um ihre Sachen zu holen.

Diesmal apparierten Harry, Hermine und Remus zum Bahnhof und die Weasleys reisten mit einem Auto, das Mundungus organisiert hatte, an. Sie wurden wieder von Mrs. Weasley verabschiedet und abermals ermahnt, keine Dummheiten zu machen und immer vorsichtig zu sein. Remus zog Harry noch kurz beiseite.

„Harry, pass bei Professor Byrnjolfs Unterricht gut auf." Er überlegte kurz, was er sagen konnte und sprach dann weiter: „Benutze nur Zaubersprüche, die du im Unterricht gelernt hast und auf keinen Fall etwas von dem, was dir Mad-Eye beigebracht hat."

„Wieso, was ist mit ihm?", fragte Harry überrascht.

„Er ist in seinen Ansichten zu den Todessern und graue Magie etwas extrem", erklärte Remus und Harry nickte. Das passte in das Bild, das er sich bis jetzt von ihm gemacht hatte.

„Ich werde gut aufpassen, das verspreche ich." Er lächelte und stieg in den Zug.

Die Reise nach Hogwarts verlief äußerst ruhig und selbst Malfoy verzichtete auf seinen Höflichkeitsbesuch. Harry und die anderen brachten lediglich die anderen Regulatsmitglieder auf den neusten Stand. Die wenigsten von ihnen hatte Mitleid mit den dreien, aber alle waren entsetzt über die Konsequenz ihrer Entscheidung.

In der Eingangshalle sah Harry das erste Mal seit den Ferien wieder Sue, doch sie lächelte ihn nicht an, wie noch vor den Ferien, sondern ihre Augen funkelten wieder angriffslustig und sie wirkte verzweifelt und wütend, als sie ihn erblickte. Harry war wieder durcheinander, denn sein Magen machte ähnliche Kunststücke wie schon vor den Ferien.

Sie wurden alle in die Große Halle gescheucht, da der Direktor noch eine Durchsage machen wollte und so setzte sich Harry an den Gryffindortisch und wartete auf das, was kommen würde. Als alle sich eingefunden hatten, erhob sich Dumbledore.

„Ich heiße euch alle willkommen zurück in Hogwarts. Leider muss ich wiederum traurige Nachrichten überbringen. In den Ferien sind zwei Schüler von uns gegangen. Bitte erhebt euch zum Gedenken an Harold Dingles und Eugen Sebastian Montague", sprach er.

Alle standen zum stillen Gedenken auf. Harry war es peinlich, aber er musste bei _Eugen Sebastian_ kurz grinsen. Er sah allerdings auch, dass Malfoy sich seinserseits das Grinsen nicht verkneifen konnte – er freute sich offenbar darüber, dass Eugen Sebastian nicht mehr dawar.

„Habt ihr Malfoy gesehen?", fragte Hermine. „Ich hätte erwartet, er würde ihn mehr betrauern", sagte sie und zeigte ihr Unverständnis über Malfoys Verhalten.

„Warum?", warf Ron ein. „Er ist jetzt Chef bei den jungen Todessern und bedenke, was Montague beim letzten Spiel mit Malfoy gemacht hat." Hermine nickte nachdenklich.

„Wann willst du das nächste Treffen abhalten?", fragte sie nun an Harry gewandt.

„So schnell wie möglich", begann er nachdenklich, „schließlich müssen wir das mit Montague und dem Apparieren alsbald besprechen."

„Willst du das wirklich durchziehen?", fragte Ron aufgeregt. Harry nickte, fing sich jedoch einen strengen Blick von Hermine ein.

„Ich gehe noch etwas üben", begann Harry, nachdem sie ihre Sachen in den Turm geräumt hatten. Ron sah ihn nachdenklich an, doch schüttelte den Kopf.

So machte sich Harry alleine auf den Weg, allerdings nicht auf den Turm und auch nicht um zu üben… Er ging in den Raum der Wünsche und wartete auf Susan und Neville, die beide auch kurze Zeit später erschienen.

„Und?", fragte Harry knapp. Beide nickten. „Schön, dann können wir loslegen." Er nahm auf einem der Sessel platz, holte seinen Spiegel vor und rief nach Fred.

„Was gibt's, Chef?", meldete sich dieser.

„Ich will aktiv werden. Wir treffen uns am besten am Mittwoch." Er hielt kurz inne. Wo sollten sie sich treffen und wie konnte er den Ort so mitteilen, dass nur Fred wissen konnte, was er meinte?

„Wie wäre es mit Moonys Zweitsitz?" Harry schaute erst verwirrt – woher wusste Fred von der Heulenden Hütte? – nickte dann aber verstehend.

„Fragt den Chauffeur auch gleich noch, Zeit wie letztes Mal für ihn." Nun musste Fred kurz grübeln, nickte dann aber auch und verschwand.

„Ihr habt es mitgekriegt." Beide lächelten nur. „Wir treffen uns am besten am Portal um zweiundzwanzig Uhr dreißig, Susan." Sie nickte. „Vergesst die Besen nicht!"

Nun verdrehten beide die Augen, doch bevor sie weitere Kommentare abgeben konnten, wühlte Harry in der Tasche nach dem Grund für seine plötzlichen Schmerzen. Er zog das Pergament hervor und schaute auf den Namen Nott, der rot leuchtete. Harry stutze, als er auf die Karte des Rumtreibers nach Nott suchte. Er war zusammen mit allen Todessern noch im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins.

Hatten sie ihn erkannt? Brauchte er Hilfe? – Was war los? Erst jetzt bemerkte er die neugierigen Blicke von Susan und Neville auf sich.

„Neville, renn zu unserem Gemeinschaftsraum. Alle, die auf das Zeichen reagieren, sollen zum Slytherin - Gemeinschaftsraum, Ron kennt den Weg." Neville lief los. „Susan, du holst eure, ich hole die Ravenclaws. Wir treffen uns in der Vorhalle, los!" Sie nickte und verschwand, Harry setzte das nächste Treffen auf sofort und lief zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Ravenclaws. Er hoffte, dass sein Ruf erhört werden würde, denn es waren immerhin acht Todesser dort.

Er schaute immer wieder auf die Karte. Noch hatte sich nichts verändert, noch waren sie im Gemeinschaftsraum und Nott bewegte sich auch offenbar frei zwischen den anderen hin und her. Er kam bei den Ravenclaws an, als einige müde Gestalten sich auf den Weg machen wollten.

„Wer ist alles hier?" fragte Harry.

Die meisten erschraken, aber Terry antwortete dann doch: „Nur die Jungs, die Mädchen haben wohl nichts gemerkt", vermutete er.

„In Ordnung. Folgt mir getarnt, wir treffen noch die anderen und dann erzähle ich euch, was los ist." Die drei nickten und folgten ihm wortlos. In der Vorhalle trafen sie auf alle Huffelpuffs und schlichen weiter zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins.

„Wer da?", fragte Ron mit nervöser Stimme.

„Ich bin es, Harry", antwortete er. „Wer ist alles bei dir?"

„Neville, Dean, Seamus und Hermine. Was ist überhaupt los, Harry?"

_Das sollte reichen_, hoffte er. „Unser Informant hat sich gemeldet", antwortete er knapp.

„Ruhig!", zischte einer. Man konnte Schritte hören, die näher kamen. Harry und die anderen schlichen in die andere Richtung, am Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins vorbei – er hoffte, dass die Person zu den Slytherins wollte und sie so unbemerkt blieben. Sie hatten zwar alle ihren Tarnzauber gesprochen, aber in den schmalen Gängen war es mit zwölf Personen ohnehin ein Wunder, dass sie nicht erwischt worden waren.

Und sie hatten Glück, die Person nannte das Passwort und verschwand hinter der Mauer, man konnte noch kurz eine gehässige Begrüßung von Malfoy hören und dann schloss sich die Tür auch schon wieder.

„Das war knapp", stieß Ron erleichtert aus, während Harry seine Karte aufklappte und schaute, was hinter der Wand passierte.

Jetzt konnte er die Sache langsam verstehen. Nicht Nott schien in Gefahr zu sein, sondern McKinzey, denn dieser wurde nun von einigen angegangen, während vier andere vermutlich die Zugänge zu den Schlafsaalen überwachten

„Kommt näher." Er nahm seinen Tarnzauber ab und winkte kurz. „Wir stürmen gleich den Gemeinschaftsraum." Alle sahen ihn überrascht an. „Wenn ich die Lage richtig einschätze, wird McKinzey gerade von den Todesser angegangen" – Sicherlich weil er gegen sie ist, dachte sich Harry – „aber da ich nicht sicher bin, wird erstmal jeder, der sich dort aufhält, geschockt." Er sah in die Runde. „Nur Schocker, keine Klammerflüche oder Verwandlungen – die sollen gar nicht wissen, wie ihnen geschieht!" Alle nickten verstehend.

„Der Eingang ist breit genug für drei, schätze ich. Die ersten, also Ron, Hermine, Neville, Susan, Dean und ich greifen den Pulk an." Er zeigte auf die Gruppe um McKinzey. „Terry, Michael und Anthony, ihr nehmt die beiden hier, Ernie, Hannah und Seamus die anderen beiden." Er sah in die nervösen Gesichter der Anwesenden. „Wir stürmen rein und schocken alles, was da drin laufen kann, verstanden?" Sie nickte alle etwas nervös.

Alle stellten sich in Position, Harry beschwor eine Schlange, damit er das Passwort sicher sagen konnte, holte tief Luft und sprach:

„_Salazars Nest."_

* * *

Das war doch mal ein schönes Ende oder? Was meint ihr :-) wie immer auf eure Reviews wartend.

Unten links, seht ihr es?

mig

Silvertrust


	33. Einsätze und ihre folgen

Sorry,

es sind Ferien und bei solch einen Wetter muss man doch raus, an die frische Luft (in ein anderes Land wo Sonne ist aber keine Computer sind).

**Chromoxid:** Danke / ich muss wohl wirklich mal in eine Farbenladen schauen wenn du es so feurig beschreibst.

**Thorin Eichenschild:** Nö, ;-) aber dieses ende ist nicht so schlimm versprochen

**Dax:** diesmal nicht ;-)

**laser-jet:** so würde es vielleicht gehen aber ich lasse sie draußen Sorry

**hbt3:** man soll doch dann aufhören oder?

**Rudi:** Diesmal hat es geklappt und er muss nur noch einmal vielleicht hat er glück –grins-

**MaxB88:** dabei gebe ich mir doch solche mühe (in Ordnung hauptsächlich beim schnell schreiben) ;-)

**Alex Black5:** es ging mir nicht genauso hat aber trotzdem gedauert Sorry

**Enrinye:** Sorry nicht böse sein

**HermyBookworm:** 1) der Fluch von Blaise verfehlte Sue nur knapp und sie dachte er war von Harry gekommen 2) schauen wir mal und glaube nicht / zu den Nott - McKinzey frage lese dieses Chap / naja der Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins ist etwas besonderes gelle deshalb das andere Passwort/ Neville und Susan lesen und die Geschichte wird beendet auf jedenfall.

**Zerengeb:** Sorry ging nicht schneller (alles auf Max schieb)

Nun viel Spaß mit den neuen Chap:

**

* * *

Rückblick Chap 32**

„Kommt näher." Er nahm seinen Tarnzauber ab und winkte kurz. „Wir stürmen gleich den Gemeinschaftsraum." Alle sahen ihn überrascht an. „Wenn ich die Lage richtig einschätze, wird McKinzey gerade von den Todesser angegangen" – Sicherlich weil er gegen sie ist, dachte sich Harry – „aber da ich nicht sicher bin, wird erstmal jeder, der sich dort aufhält, geschockt." Er sah in die Runde. „Nur Schocker, keine Klammerflüche oder Verwandlungen – die sollen gar nicht wissen, wie ihnen geschieht!" Alle nickten verstehend.

„Der Eingang ist breit genug für drei, schätze ich. Die ersten, also Ron, Hermine, Neville, Susan, Dean und ich greifen den Pulk an." Er zeigte auf die Gruppe um McKinzey. „Terry, Michael und Anthony, ihr nehmt die beiden hier, Ernie, Hannah und Seamus die anderen beiden." Er sah in die nervösen Gesichter der Anwesenden. „Wir stürmen rein und schocken alles, was da drin laufen kann, verstanden?" Sie nickte alle etwas nervös.

Alle stellten sich in Position, Harry beschwor eine Schlange, damit er das Passwort sicher sagen konnte, holte tief Luft und sprach:

„_Salazars Nest."_

**

* * *

33. Kapitel: Einsätze und ihre Folgen**

Es klappte, die Tür öffnete sich und alle stürmten in ihren aktivierten Regulatsroben den Gemeinschaftsraum. Kaum hatte Harry ihn betreten, schoss er Schockzauber auf Malfoy, welcher, wie immer flankiert von Crabbe und Goyle, vor McKinzey stand. Etwas abseits standen Nott und Zabini mit gezogenen Zauberstäben.

Die Angegriffenen hatte keinen Chance zu reagieren. Offensichtlich hatten sie nicht damit gerechnet, dass jemand aus dieser Richtung kommen würde. Die vier, die die Eingänge zu den Schlafsälen überwachten, brachen ohne Gegenwehr zusammen. McKinzey, Crabbe, und Goyle wurden auch sofort niedergestreckt. Zabini konnte noch einem Fluch ausweichen und selbst einen sprechen, bevor er geschockt wurde. Nott baute nur einen Schutzschild auf, der aber nach dem dritten Schocker wie auch er selbst zusammenbrach.

Malfoy schließlich schaffte es, hinter einen Stuhl zu hechten, aber da nun alle auf ihn feuerten, brach er ohne einen Fluch gesprochen zu haben hinter seiner Deckung zusammen. Harry schaute sich um. Gleich neben der Eingangstür lag einer seiner Regulatskameraden und hielt sich den Arm. Der Rest stand nur schwer atmend verteilt im Raum.

„Was ist mit dir?", fragte er Ernie – dieser hatte sich mittlerweile enttarnt.

„Irgendwas hat meinen Arm getroffen." Er nahm seine Hand von der Wunde. Offenbar hatte ihn ein Fluch gestreift, der die Robe zerfetzt und Brandspuren auf dem Arm hinterlassen hatte.

„Susan, Hannah, ihr bringt ihn weg und schaut ob ihr es alleine heilen könnt." Beide nickten, halfen Ernie auf und begleiteten ihn hinaus. „Wird schon gehen", sagte Ernie noch beim Rausgehen und lächelte verkrampft.

„Terry, Anthony und Michael, ihr behaltet den Gang im Auge!" Sie nickten. „Dean, Neville und Seamus, den anderen!" Er sah sich kurz um. Hermine und Ron überprüften gerade, ob die Angegriffenen auch wirklich alle bewusstlos waren – wobei Hermine ihre Augen überprüfte und Ron sie einfach kräftig trat.

„Ich wecke jetzt McKinzey auf. Keine Namen mehr, verstanden?" Alle nickten und die, die ihre Tarnung aufgehoben hatten, aktivieren sie wieder.

„_Ennervate!_"

McKinzey zuckte kurz zurück, als er Harry sah. Harry musste grinsen, denn sicherlich war es ein überraschender Anblick, wenn man aufwachte und in ein gänzlich vernebeltes Gesicht schaute.

„Wer … wer seid ihr? Was macht ihr … hier? Wie kommt—", fing er stotternd an, nachdem sich der erste Schreck etwas gelegt hatte.

Harry hob die Hand, um seinen Redeschwall zu unterbrechen. „Wir sind ein Einsatzkommando des Regulats. Wir dachte, du könntest Hilfe gebrauchen und alles andere tut nichts zur Sache." McKinzey nickte und schaute sich vorsichtig im Raum um. Sein Blick blieb bald angewidert an Malfoy hängen.

„Er wollte mir gerade sagen, wer die Macht in unserem Haus hat", begann McKinzey, seine Augen unverwandt auf Malfoy gerichtet und offenbar immer noch über ihre Tat entsetzt.

„Und was wolltest du ihm sagen?", frage Harry nach.

„Dass ich mich nicht von so kleinen Idioten wie ihm rumschubsen lasse, genauso wie ich es schon Montague klargemacht hatte", antwortete er, „aber gegen die alle …" Er brach ab und schaute sich nun genauer um. Sein Blick blieb kurz enttäuscht auf Nott hängen, bevor er weitersprach: „Was wollt ihr nun machen?"

„Das hängt ganz von dir ab", begann Harry. „Ich muss dir einige Fragen stellen und dann entscheide ich, wie es weitergeht", erklärte er gelassen seine nächsten Schritte.

„Was für Fragen?" McKinzey sah ihn skeptisch und nervös an.

„Diese!", entgegnete Harry, zog seinen Zauberstab und sprach: „_Verita!_" Er hörte kurz das überraschte Keuchen seiner Freunde, die hinter ihm standen, aber überging es. „Wie stehst du zu Voldemort?"

Er sah, dass Ian gegen den Fluch kämpfte, sich aber bei der Frage etwas entspannte. „Ich bin gegen ihn", war die knappe Antwort.

„Wieso dieser Angriff hier?", war Harrys nächste Frage.

„Weil Draco die Machtverhältnisse klarstellen wollte und weil meine Freundin nicht aus Slytherin stammt." Harry stockte kurz. Er hatte zwar schon vermutet, dass sich nicht alle Slytherins liebten, aber dass es interne Machtkämpfe gab, hätte er nicht für möglich gehalten.

„Wie viele der Slytherins sind auf deiner Seite?", fragte auf einmal zu Harrys leichter Überraschung Hermine.

„Ungefähr zehn bis fünfzehn kann ich vertrauen, der Rest dreht sich mit dem Wind", antwortete Ian und Harry brach den Fluch ab.

„Alle aus deinem Jahrgang oder auch jüngere?", fragte Harry nun.

Ian, etwas überrascht, dass Harry jetzt ohne den Fluch weiterfragte, antwortete: „Noch zwei Jungs aus meinem Jahrgang, der Rest sind Jungs aus den jüngeren Jahrgängen" Er rieb sich die Stelle, an der der Fluch ihn getroffen hatte.

„Was ist mit den Mädchen?", fragte nun wieder Hermine.

„Die halte ich aus Kämpfen raus", war seine knappe Antwort.

Harry grübelte kurz. Anscheinend wurden solche Auseinandersetzungen hier des öfteren ausgetragen, wenn er von Kämpfen sprach, andererseits bedeutete das, dass ein Großteil der Jungs aus Slytherin noch nicht auf Voldemorts Seite stand.

„Was passiert jetzt?", fragte Ian vorsichtig nach.

„Du weckst die, denen du vertrauen kannst", begann Harry nachdenklich, „anschließend verpassen wir denen hier" – er zeigte auf die Geschockten auf dem Boden – „die Erinnerung, dass sie im internen Machtkampf unterlegen haben."

Ian sah überrascht aus. Er hätte offenbar mit allem, aber nicht damit gerechnet. „Ich soll—", begann er deshalb zaghaft.

„Wir glauben dir und sind der Meinung, dass du der bessere Boss für Slytherin bist", unterbrach ihn Harry, „wir wollen aber nicht in Erscheinung treten und außerdem brauchst du wohl einen besseren Stand hier im Haus und da können wir als außenstehende schlecht helfen, aber wenn sie" – Harry zeigte wieder auf die bewusstlos gezauberten – „denken, deine Unterstützung sei durch deine Freunde gekommen, halten sie sich vielleicht eher zurück."

„Und wie wollt ihr das machen, wenn ich fragen darf?" Ian wirkte immer noch etwas nervös, anscheinend war er sich nicht sicher, was er davon halten sollte.

„Wir ändern ihre letzten Minuten und hauen ab. Der Rest ist dann dein Problem." Ian nickte und ging langsam zum Schlafsaal, offenbar wollte er vorsichtshalber keine hektischen Bewegungen machen. Harry begann, die Erinnerungen an den Überfall zu löschen und die des verlorenen Machtkampfes einzufügen – nur bei Nott nicht, dem er aber eine kleine Notiz gab, dass dieser sich melden sollte.

Er zeigte auf die sechs, die die Wege zum Schlafsaal bewachten und sagte: „Raus hier, bis morgen, schnell!" Ron und Hermine wollten ihnen folgen, doch Harry hielt sie zurück. „Tarnt euch und versteckt euch in einer Ecke – wir müssen wissen, was jetzt passiert." Die beiden folgten seinen Anweisungen und verschwanden genau wie Harry in einer der Ecken. Er hoffte, dass sie nicht auffallen würden, denn ein Tarnzauber war nunmal nicht so sicher wie ein Tarn_umhang_.

Nach kurzer Zeit kam Ian gefolgt von ungefähr zehn Slytherins zurück. Alle hatten ihre Zauberstäbe nicht gezogen und sahen sich im Gemeinschaftsraum um. „Wo sind sie, Ian?", fragte einer. Ian sah sich kurz um und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ihr wisst, wofür ihr euch jetzt entscheidet." Sie nickten. „Nehmt ihnen die Zauberstäbe weg und weckt sie auf!" Ians Vertraute sammelten die Zauberstäbe auf, stellten sich zu den geschockten und riefen im Chor: „_Ennervate!_" Die geschockten schreckten hoch und sahen sich benommen um, nur Nott wirkte so, als würde er etwas bestimmtes an der Eingangstür suchen.

„So, Draco", begann Ian, „ich hoffe, du weißt jetzt, dass du gegen mich keine Chance hast." Zu Harrys Überraschung wirke Malfoy nicht einmal sauer.

„War einen Versuch wert, hätte nicht gedacht, dass du so schnell mit uns rechnest." Er lächelte sogar kurz. „Aber offenbar bist du ein würdiger Vertreter unseres Hauses." Erst jetzt merkte Harry, dass Malfoy sich zusammenreißen musste, um so gelassen zu wirken. Er war entsetzt darüber, dass solche Auseinandersetzungen hier fast an der Tagesordnung zu sein schienen.

„Ich wusste, dass du es versuchen würdest, nachdem Montague nicht mehr da ist." Er machte eine kurze Pause. „Doch du kennst die Regeln – das war dein erster und letzter Versuch in diesem Jahr." _Von welchen Regeln spricht er da? Es gibt doch nicht etwas einen Slytherin-_Verhaltenskodex_, der solche Streitigkeiten regelt, _fragte sich Harry in seiner Ecke neben dem Kamin.

Ian reichte ihm den Stab und Malfoy ging von seinen Mitstreitern gefolgt friedlich in den Schlafsaal zurück. Auch die Begleiter von Ian verließen nach und nach den Raum, sodass er nach einiger Zeit alleine in Gemeinschaftsraum war. Er setzte sich auf einen der Sessel und holte tief Luft.

„Was hatte das eben zu bedeuten," fragte Harry, der nun wieder sichtbar neben dem Kamin stand.

Ian zuckte kurz zusammen. „Warst wohl kein Slytherin, was?"

„Nein, das war ich wirklich nicht", bestätigte Harry etwas belustigt.

„Es gibt in unserem Haus immer einen Hausvorstand." Er machte eine Pause. „Seit Beginn dieses Jahres bin ich das. Der Vorstand hat hier das Sagen, oder vielmehr wird im großen und ganzen nach außen hin genau das gemacht, was er sagt", setzte er noch nach. „Diese Regelung wurde schon zu Slytherins Zeiten eingeführt, damit dieses Haus nach außen immer wie eine Einheit auftritt – schließlich sind die drei anderen Häuser immer gegen uns und wir können gegen diese Übermacht nur bestehen, wenn wir nach außen eine Einheit bilden", erklärte er die Regelung.

Er lächelte schief. „Dieser Hausvorstand darf einmal im Jahr dazu _überredet_ werden, aufzuhören." Er schlug mit seiner linken Faust auf die flache Hand und drehte sie. „Zu Beginn des Jahres hat das Montague auch gleich versucht, allerdings offen in einem Duell." Er schnaubte kurz. „Und Malfoy hat nun eben versucht, mich zu _überreden_, zurückzutreten. Ich sollte es morgen _freiwillig_ bekanntgeben", ergänzte er noch sarkastisch. „Aber da sein Angriff fehlgeschlagen ist, darf er mich nach den Regeln nicht mehr angreifen."

„Und du glaubst, er hält sich daran?", fragte Harry skeptisch.

„Das ist ein bindender magischer Vertrag – jeder Slytherin hat ihn unterzeichnet – und Malfoy bekäme wegen der ganzen Zeugen Probleme, wenn er mich nochmal angreifen würde", erwiderte Ian nur.

„Ihr Slytherin seid schon ein komisches Volk", bemerkte Harry nachdenklich. Er hatte sich schon immer gefragt, weshalb sie alle so einig wirkten und diese Sache erklärte so einiges. „Darf dich jeder herausfordern?"

„Ja", er sah Harry genau an, „allerdings eben nur einmal. Wie er einen dazu bewegt, zurückzutreten, ist allerdings offen." Er wirkte nachdenklich.

„Wie wollte dich Malfoy denn dazu bewegen, zurückzutreten?" fragte nun Ron, der sich enttarnt hatte und mit Hermine an der Eingangstür stand.

Ian schnaubte kurz. „Wie ein wahrer Malfoy: durch Erpressung." Er sah sich nachdenklich um und sagte dann er mehr zu sich selbst als zu den dreien: „Drei Schüler, offenbar zwei Jungen und ein Mädchen, keine Slytherins."

Harry rutscht das Herz in die Hose, aber er reagierte sofort. „Mustafa, Darius, wir gehen!" Alle drei machten sich sogleich auf, den Gemeinschaftsraum zu verlassen. Harry zog seinen Zauberstab und löschte die letzten fünf Minuten des Gesprächs aus Ians Gedächtnis.

„Was war los, Harry, warum wolltest du so plötzlich weg? Und warum der Gedächtniszauber?", fragte Hermine als sie es sich in ihrer Lieblingsecke vor dem Kamin im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors bequem gemacht hatten.

„Habt ihr seine letzten Gedankengänge gehört," fragte er die beiden, die das verneinten. „Er überlegte, ob er uns vielleicht kennt – drei Schüler, zwei Jungen, ein Mädchen, keine Slytherins—versteht ihr?" Hermine sah entsetzt aus.

„Aber woher wollte er wissen, dass ein Mädchen dabei war?", fragte sie.

„Männliche Intuition", erwiderte Ron und blickte Hermine auf den Ausschnitt. Sie wurde leicht rosa und nickte. „Ich hoffe, er hatte diese Gedanken nicht schon früher", warf Ron noch ein, „aber Mustafa und Darius … Ich weiß nicht, Harry, aber Hermine sieht mir nicht aus wie ein Darius." Er grinste breit, bis er ihren Ellenbogenstoß in die Seite bekam.

„Aber das Problem müssen wir noch lösen, wir müssen uns irgendetwas ausdenken, damit wir uns ohne Namen verständigen können", stellte Hermine fest. „Zumindest hier in der Schule könnte das auffallen und _Harry_ ist einfach zu auffällig, auch wenn es mehr als einen gibt."

„Ich schließ mich meinen Brüdern an", scherzte Ron, „ich nenne Harry jetzt immer Chef oder Manipulierer." Nun wurde sein abermaliges Grinsen von einem Kissen aus Harrys Hand unterbunden.

„Ich gehe schlafen", verkündete Harry, „das war heute eindeutig zu viel und zu lange." Die beiden wünschten ihm eine Gute Nacht, blieben aber sitzen, was dazu Harry veranlasste, sich grinsend wegzudrehen. Er ging in den Schlafsaal, wo die anderen drei schon schliefen und bereitete sich für die Nacht vor. Er achtete in letzter Zeit zunehmend auf seine Okklumentik, denn er hatte immer mehr Angst, Voldemort ausgerechnet etwas zum Regulat zu verraten.

Harry schlief in dieser Nacht so ruhig wie immer – Friedhof und Ministerium. Also stand er wieder um fünf auf und trainierte, machte sich frisch, gab noch kurz die Uhrzeit fürs nächste Treffen bekannt und ging anschließend zum Frühstück. Er war wieder einer der ersten in der Halle und konnte es so in aller Ruhe genießen. _Hat schon Vorteile, wenn man nur fünf Stunden Schlaf braucht_,dachte er grimmig, als er gerade sah, wie Ron und Hermine die Halle betraten. Beide wirkten eher wie Schlafwandler als wie Schüler, die bereit für die Arbeit waren.

Harry stellte fest das die meisten ihre Nachtarbeit gut weggesteckt hatten, auch Ernie konnte ohne Besuch im Krankenflügel schon wieder am Schulbetrieb teilnehmen. So trafen sich alle nach dem Abendbrot in Raum der Wünsche. Zuerst mussten die, die nicht dabeigewesen waren, auf den neusten Stand gebracht werden. Anschließend erzählte Harry noch allen, was geschehen war, nachdem Ian seine Freunde geholt hatte, ließ den Kodex jedoch unerwähnt, denn er war der Meinung, das sei eine Sache der Slytherins.

Was das Apparieren betraf, waren nur die Jüngeren interessiert, da einige schon im gleichen Kurs wie Hermine waren und andere es schon beherrschten, aber trotzdem hielt Harry daran fest, da es immerhin noch neun waren, die erst später in diesem Jahr oder sogar erst im nächsten Jahr beginnen durften.

Sie übten nun getrennt in drei Gruppen: Eine übte unterwiesen von Neville und Cho das Apparieren, eine geleitet von Hermine und Ron Duellzauber und Flüche, und die Mitglieder der letzten schließlich wurden von Harry unter den Imperiusfluch gestellt. Mittlerweile konnten sich den Befehlen schon einige entgegenstellen, doch keiner konnte den Fluch brechen – wobei Harry auch annahm, dass sein Fluch durch das ständige Anwenden immer stärker geworden war.

Harry und die anderen hatten gerade ihre Stunde beendet, als sich Nott meldete, diesmal vom Südturm. Harry war glücklich über den Ort, denn noch ein Treffen mit Crabbe, Goyle und ihren Liebschaften hätte er nicht überstanden. Es waren nur noch Hermine und Ron bei ihm und so änderten sie ihre Taktik: Die beiden sollten etwas entfernt die Lage anhand der Karte überprüfen und Harry alarmieren, wenn etwas passierte.

„Harry, hast du gestern eigentlich auf Nott geachtet?", fragte Ron nach. Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Er hat nur einen Schutzschild beschworen, aber er war schnell, _sehr_ schnell", sprach Ron weiter und Harry verstand, was er von ihm wollte.

„Er hat mir noch keinen Grund gegeben, ihm zu misstrauen", sagte er ruhig und trennte sich von den beiden. Sie waren nicht getarnt, da sie Vertrauensschüler waren konnten sie sich frei bewegen und brauchten sich darum nicht zu kümmern.

„He!", begann Harry als er auf die Plattform getreten war. Diesmal erschrak Nott nicht – er hatte wohl die Tür im Auge behalten.

„Was willst du von mir?", fragte Nott betont lässig.

Harry zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Einfach nur einige Informationen zum gestrigen Vorfall und vor allem interessiert mich, wie es dir in den Ferien ergangen ist", erklärte Harry auch betont ruhig.

Nott sah ihn skeptisch an. „Wie soll es mir _ergangen_ sein?", konterte er dann auch.

„Ich weiß nicht, immerhin sagtest du mir mal, dass du froh gewesen seist, dass dein Vater den Sommer über nicht dagewesen sei." Notts Gesicht verfinsterte sich. „Und ich wollte wissen, ob du im Winter genausoviel Glück hattest."

„Leider nicht." Seine Stimme und sein Blick wirkten nun kalkulierend und sehr nachdenklich. „Ich habe viel Zeit mit meinem Vater verbracht, vor allem das letzte Wochenende." Nun wirkte er verkrampft, als rechnete er mit einer Reaktion von Harry.

Harry enttarnte sich und sah Nott seinerseits nachdenklich an. „Bist du einer von ihnen geworden?" Er versuchte immer noch ruhig zu klingen.

Er erhielt einen verzweifelten Blick von Nott und dieser zeigte ihm seinen linken Unterarm, auf dem das Dunkle Mal brannte. Er tat sonst nichts außer Harry weiter zu beobachten, der nur auf das Mal schaute und versuchte, sein Gesicht so ausdruckslos und normal wie möglich erscheinen zu lassen, denn wenn er ehrlich zu sich war, hätte er es sich denken können.

„Und was hast du jetzt geplant?", fragte Harry wie er hoffte immer noch ruhig und gelassen, während er im Innern zitterte, da er das Dunkle Mal vor Augen hatte, das bis jetzt bei keinem seiner Träger einen vernünftigen Umgang mit ihm erlaubt hatte.

„Ich habe meine Einstellung nicht geändert, wenn du das meinst", antwortete Nott etwas nervös. „Ich bin beigetreten, weil ich sonst keine weiteren Informationen erhalten hätte." Er lächelte schief und Harry glaubte zu wissen, dass das mit den Informationen sein kleinstes Problem gewesen wäre.

Harry versuchte ein Lächeln, was ihm auch annähernd gelang. „Das ist zu gefährlich." Er hielt kurz inne. „Das ist es nicht wert!"

Nott schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist der einzige Weg und ich werde ihn gehen", sagte er bestimmt.

„Vom wem hast du das Mal?" Harry wollte wissen, ob nur Voldemort das Mal vergab oder auch Leute aus dem inneren Kreis diese Befugnis hatten.

„Von Bellatrix Lestrange", berichtete Nott, „der Dunkle Lord war zwar anwesend aber sie hat uns das Mal verpasst." Er machte eine kurze Pause. „Er war nur kurz dort und ist sofort wieder verschwunden, da er anscheinend kein großes Interesse an uns hatte."

„Voldemort wird es merken, wenn du ihn belügst", sagte Harry knapp. _Ich hoffe, er hat es nicht schon längst_, fügte er im Geiste an.

Bei Voldemorts Nennung zuckte Nott zusammen, meinte dann aber: „Den werde ich nicht so schnell wieder sehen – wir erhalten unser Befehle von meinem oder Dracos Vater oder von den Lestranges." Harry nickte, doch wusste zugleich um das Risiko, das er damit einging.

„Wie du meinst." Er überlegte kurz. „Ich werde dir Bücher zukommen lassen – ‚_Okklumentik und Legilimentik' _und_ ‚Meditation – Wie finde ich meine innere Ruhe? – _die dir helfen werden, deinen Geist zu schützen – hoffe ich", versprach er.

Nott sah ihn überrascht an. „Wovor soll ich meinen Geist schützen?", fragte er deshalb nach.

„Vor Leuten wie Voldemort, Snape oder Dumbledore", sagte Harry ruhig, „alle beherrschen Legilimentik und könnten so versuchen, in deinen Geist einzudringen", erklärte er und ergänzte etwas energischer: „und ich weiß nur bei einem mit Sicherheit, wie er reagieren würde, wenn er deinen Geist überprüft."

Nott nickte. „Alle, die gestern zusammen mit Malfoy MacKinzey _überreden_ wollten, sind Todesser geworden", meldete er noch knapp, „und alle waren bei den drei Überfällen dabei."

Harry nickte, das hatte er eigentlich schon erwartet. Jetzt stellte sich nur noch die Frage, was mit den Interessenten der anderen Häuser war. „Und wie hat Malfoy die Sache von gestern weggesteckt?"

„Recht gut, eigentlich", begann Nott und auf Harrys verwirrten Blick erklärte er: „Da schätzt du Malfoy falsch ein. Er steht nicht gerne im Vordergrund, er ist lieber der zweite Mann – nicht in der Schusslinie aber fast genausoviel Macht." Harry sah ihn überrascht an. „Außer natürlich, jemand beschmutzt seine Ehre, dann greift er auch offen an", präzisierte Nott auf Harrys Blick.

„So wie bei mir?", fragte der interessiert.

Nott nickte. „Der Posten ist für ihm garnicht so wichtig, er musste es machen, um seinen Position gegenüber Zabini zu festigen. Da auch dieser überwältigt wurde, hat er von ihm nun nichts mehr zu befürchten." Er überlegte kurz. „Und sein Vater sagt, er solle sich eh etwas zurückhalten"

Nott begann nun zu lächeln: „Es war gut von euch, ihre Erinnerungen zu manipulieren – hätten sie noch gewusst, dass das Regulat sie angegriffen hat, wer weiß, was Draco dann seinem Alten gesagt hätte!"

„Sind auch die aus den anderen Häusern beigetreten?", fragte Harry sein Gegenüber.

„Das bezweifle ich. Nach dem Aufgreifen im Wald und den anschließenden Problemen wurden bisher nur wir rekrutiert."

Eine Moment lang sahen sich beide noch an, dann nickte Harry ihm kurz zu und machte sich auf zu Ron und Hermine und zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo Harry den beiden alles Gehörte erzählte. Sie sahen geschockt aus, einerseits darüber, wieviele Todesser jetzt hier waren und andererseits über Nott. Ron war nun noch skeptischer und Hermine wusste nicht, was sie davon halten sollte – er war nun Todesser, aber er hatte ihnen gestern den Tipp gegeben.

„Glaubst du, er hält das durch?", fragte Hermine. „Ich meine, uns schützen und Voldemort bespitzeln, ohne von Snape oder von sonstwem Hilfe zu bekommen?" Sie wirkte skeptisch.

„Wenn ich ehrlich bin", begann Harry langsam, „weiß ich es nicht; er hat eine Chance, wenn er nicht mit Voldemort in Berührung kommt, aber wenn ich bedenke, was die Todesser alles machen …" Er schüttelte sich. Er wusste nicht, was er nun mit Nott machen sollte – seine Informationen waren immer hilfreich und korrekt, aber waren sie diesen Preis wert?

* * *

Neville, Susan und er hatten das Portal erreicht. Sie setzten sich auf ihre Besen und flogen zur Heulenden Hütte. Alle hatten ihre Roben aktiviert, denn sie wollten nicht erkannt werden, falls sie jemand sah – höchstens als Regulatsmitglieder. Es war kurz vor elf, als sie die Hütte erreichten. Sie waren im Wald gelandet und in die Hütte appariert.

Es waren schon sechs andere da. „Bevor wir loslegen, möchte ich, dass jeder von euch einen Brief schreibt", begann Harry ohne Umschweife. Alle sahen ihn überrascht an, nur Percys Gesichtsausdruck konnte er nicht erkennen, da dieser seine Tarnung aufrechterhielt.

„Was für einen Brief, Harry?", fragte Lee.

„Einen Abschiedsbrief." Die Wort hatte ihre Wirkung erzielt; sie schauten nun nicht mehr überrascht, sondern entsetzt zu ihm, doch bevor einer etwas sagen konnte, sprach Harry weiter: „Wir werden heute Nacht bei unserem Einsatz das Haus der Riddles zerstören, aber uns könnten unliebsame Überraschungen erwarten." Er schaute alle ernst an. „Wir sitzen zwischen allen Stühlen – die Todesser werden uns nicht mögen und das Ministerium sicherlich auch nicht", sprach er weiter. „Ich will euch damit nur verdeutlichen, dass wir mit allem rechnen müssen."

Er machte eine Pause, bevor er weitersprach. „Mir hat der Abschiedsbrief meines Paten geholfen, und ich will, dass ihr euren Angehörigen etwas hinterlasst, was sie vielleicht trösten kann." Alle sahen immer noch erschrocken aus, aber allen vorweg nickte Susan, griff sich ein Pergament und begann zu schreiben. Harry vermutete, dass ihr ein Brief von Justin auch geholfen hätte. „Bedenkt aber, dass ihr das Regulat nicht erwähnen dürft!", ermahnte sie Harry noch.

Nun war es gespenstisch ruhig in der Hütte. Man konnte nur die Federn über die Pergamente kratzten und hin und wieder ein nachdenkliches Seufzen hören. Selbst Harry schrieb einen Brief – an Hermine, Ron und Hideko, die seine Familie waren und sicherlich diejenigen sein würden, die ihn am meisten vermissen würden. Als sie alle fertig waren, war die Stimmung in der Hütte erdrückend. Harry sammelte die Pergamente ein und versteckte sie.

„So", begann er nun. „George, die Karte!" Dieser reichte ihm eine Karte von Little Hangleton und Umgebung. „Wir werden das Anwesen mit allen Gebäuden zerstören." Er zeigte auf ein Gebäude etwas außerhalb des Dorfes.

„Wie willst du es zerstören?", fragte der immer noch getarnte Percy.

„Hiermit", offenbarte Fred und legte einen Karton voll mit Bomben der Marke Weasley auf den Tisch.

„Sie werden angezündet und weggeworfen", erklärte Harry. „Das sind die gleichen wie die, die ich beim Hogwarts-Express benutzt habe", erläuterte er weiter. „Wir werden hierher apparieren" – wieder zeigte er auf einen Punkt auf der Karte – „und von dort aus mit unseren Besen über das Anwesen fliegen, die Bomben werfen und hierher fliegen." Er tippte kurz auf einen anderen Punkt. „Wenn das Haus zerstört ist, apparieren wir zurück in die Heulende Hütte, wenn nicht, fliegen wir noch eine Runde und dann hierher." Er sah in die erregten Gesichter. „Noch Fragen?"

„Wo soll ich sein?", fragte Angelina etwas kleinlaut, offenbar schämte sie sich dafür, nicht mitzufliegen sondern nur auf eventuelle Verletzte zu warten.

Harry überlegte kurz. „Es ist wohl an sinnvollsten, wenn du uns am Zwischenstopp erwartetest und dann sehen wir weiter." Alle nickten und zogen ihre Regulatsumhänge an.

Harry erkannte das Haus sofort wieder – zwar war es nicht der gleiche Blickwinkel, da sie nicht auf den Friedhof appariert waren, aber er erkannte es. Sie schwangen sich auf die Besen und flogen in einem Abstand von zwei Metern nebeneinander auf das Haus zu. Alle hatten die Bomben in der Hand. Da alle bis auf Percy geübte Flieger waren, zündeten sie die Bomben im Flug und ließen sie über dem Anwesen fallen. Sie legten sich nun flach auf ihren Besen um sich so schnell und so weit wie möglich zu entfernen. Harry erreichte auch schon Angelina, als die erste Detonation gefolgt von sieben weiteren zu hören und zu sehen war.

Harry konnte sofort erkennen, dass kein zweiter Anflug vonnöten war. Die letzte Mauer, die noch in die Höhe ragte, konnte so bleiben und der Rest war Schutt und Asche. Alle grinsten, vor allem aber die Zwillinge waren hellauf begeistert. Harry klopfte Percy auf die Schulter. „Zauberst du das Zeichen?" Er nickte und machte sich an die Arbeit, während die anderen disapparierten.

Harry flog zum Friedhof, nahm noch zwei Bomben und legte sie auf ein bestimmtes Grab. Er zündete sie und apparierte mit einem letzten Blick auf das leuchtende Zeichen zur Heulenden Hütte.

Als er ankam, waren die anderen schon am Diskutieren über den Anblick des zerstörten Hauses und über die Wucht der Druckwelle. Alle waren sie euphorisch und gut gelaunt; auch Harry war guter Stimmung, denn immerhin war das ihr erster geplanter Einsatz und zudem völlig problemlos verlaufen.

Er gab jedem erleichtert seinen Brief zurück und nahm sich ein Butterbier, das die Zwillinge mitgebracht hatte. „Wie steht es eigentlich mit den Amuletten?", fragte er sie.

Georg schlug sich mit der flachen Hand auf die Stirn und schaute ihn entschuldigend an. „Ich wollte sie dir vorhin geben, bin aber nach dem Brief davon abgekommen." Er holte eine große Kiste aus der Ecke des Raumes. „Man kann sie nicht verkleinern", erklärte er, „zumindest ich nicht." Er gab die Kiste Harry, der die Amulette an die Anwesenden, die noch keine hatten, verteilte und Susan auch gleich die für Ernie und Hannah mitgab. Die restlichen teilte er sich mit Neville.

Zurück gingen die drei durch den Geheimgang. Susan und Neville staunten nicht schlecht, als sie bei der Peitschenden Weide herauskamen und diese ruhig blieb, solange jemand den richtigen Knoten drückte. Harry schaute auf seine Karte. Der Weg zu den Hufflepuffs war frei und so brachten sie Susan in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum. Der Weg zu den Gryffindors war erheblich schwieriger, da nicht nur Filch sondern auch Snape auf Rundgang war und sich im Verwandlungskorridor zu allem Überfluss auch noch Peeves aufhielt. Nach einigen Umwegen erreichten die beiden aber dennoch unerkannt den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Ohne große Worte machten sie sich auf in ihren Schlafsaal, es war schon sehr spät und Harry musste ja schließlich noch sein Gedächtnis leeren. Am nächsten Morgen ließ Harry aber trotzdem sein Training ausfallen und ging direkt in die Große Halle. In der Nacht war er einmal durch starke Schmerzen geweckt worden – es war so gegen vier Uhr gewesen und er konnte sich vorstellen, warum – ,aber nachdem er seine Schilde verstärkt hatte, hatte er den Schmerz ausblenden und ruhig weiterschlafen können.

Ron und Hermine kamen zusammen mit den Posteulen; diesmal ausgeschlafen und munter – zumindest Hermine, Ron war kein Mensch, der morgens munter wirkte. Sie setzten sich und Hermine nahm sich sofort den Tagespropheten—um ihren gerade getrunkenen Kaffee plötzlich darüber auszuspucken. Sie sah zu Harry, der verlegen grinste.

„Warst du dabei?", fragte sie für diese Verhältnisse fast freundlich und zeigte Harry die Titelseite der Zeitung:

Regulat zerstört grundlos altes Haus!

War dort zu lesen und ein Bild des zerstörten Anwesens – die letzte Mauer war nun auch umgestürzt – prangte unter der Schlagzeile.

„Hermine, es ging nicht anders. Ron kann nicht apparieren und du hast keinen Besen", versuchte er sich zu verteidigen. Ron schaute nun von seinem Essen auf und nahm sich den Propheten. Harry sah, dass er zuerst enttäuscht war, aber anschließend lächelte, als sein Blick auf das Foto des Hauses mit dem Zeichen des Regulats darüber fiel.

„Welches Haus war das mal?", fragte er nach, man konnte zwar etwas Enttäuschung in seiner Stimme hören, aber er versucht sie zu unterdrücken.

„Das alte Riddle-Haus." Er sah ihn aufmunternd an „Dort wo ich im vierten Jahr auf Voldemort gestoßen bin", erklärte er weiter.

„Du hättest wenigstens dem Rat was sagen sollen", mischte sich nun Hermine ein, die auch enttäuscht wirkte – allerdings mehr darüber, es aus der Zeitung zu erfahren als von Harry.

„Du hast recht", entschuldigte er sich, „aber ich wollte euch nicht nervös machen, da ihr ja nicht mitgekonnt hättet", versuchte er zu erklären.

„Hattest du Angst, wir würden dich verraten, Harry?", fragte Ron nun nach.

„Ron, wie kommst du darauf?" Nun war Harry überrascht – wirkte es für seine Freunde so, dass er ihnen nicht traute und ihnen deswegen alles vorenthielt? Wenn er tief in sich hineinschaute, musste er ihnen Recht geben – er hatte ihnen von der Prophezeiung erst erzählt, als sie ihn in die Ecke gedrängt hatte und von Nott hatte sich auch nur durch ihre eigene Recherche erfahren.

Sein Gesicht muss seine Gedanken gespiegelt haben, denn beide sahen ihn etwa beruhigter an. „Es tut mir Leid, ich wollte euch nicht …" Doch was sollte er sagen, natürlich wollte er sie schützen … _Klasse, werde ich jetzt zu Molly zwei?_, fragte er sich selbst. „…ausschließen, ich dachte nur …", sprach er zaghaft weiter.

„Wir würden dich ausbremsen, alles verraten, was, Harry, was!", fragte nun Hermine etwas aggressiver nach.

Harry schaute auf sein Essen. „Ich weiß es nicht, Hermine, ich dachte nur, es sei besser … entschuldigt bitte." Er sah jetzt die beiden wieder an. Hermine nagte auf ihrer Unterlippe und sah zu Ron, der nachdenklich und enttäuscht wirkte.

„Was hast du jetzt noch alles vor?", fragte Ron etwas unterkühlt.

„Nicht hier." Er sah sich kurz um. „Lasst uns das heute Abend oder wann ihr wollt in Ruhe besprechen." Er schaute beide direkt an, um ihnen zu zeigen, dass es nicht nochmal passieren würde.

Ron nickte knapp. „Nach dem Unterricht im Raum der Wünsche." Hermine lächelte nun etwas beruhigt; sie hatte sicherlich befürchtet das Ron anders reagieren würde. Und Harry wusste, dass er vor zwei Jahren noch explodiert wäre – offenbar färbte Hermine auf ihn ab, da er mittlerweile immer öfter erst abwartete, bevor er reagierte und Harry war froh, dass Ron ihm eine Chance gab, sich zu erklären.

Obwohl es da ja nicht viel zu erklären gab: Harry hatte sie schützten wollen oder einfach Angst vor ihrer Reaktion gehabt. Nun blieb ihn nur eins, um ihnen zu zeigen, dass er ihnen vertraute: Er musste alles offenlegen oder die beiden würden ihn immer hinterfragen oder ihm sogar misstrauen und das war keine gangbare Alternative – er brauchte die beiden, es waren seine langjährigsten und besten Freunde.

* * *

Ich weiß ich habe es nicht verdient da ich solange gebraucht habe aber vielleicht werde ich ja schneller wenn ich mehr Review bekomme ;-)

Unten links, seht ihr es?

mig

Silvertrust


	34. Aktion, Reaktion

Moin,

da bin ich mal wieder, und diesmal sogar extra schnell auch wenn dadurch viele Reviewer gar nicht dazu gekommen sind zu schreiben.

**Dax:** danke schön

**Rudi:** tja Harry hatte halt angst um seine freunde oder aber er will auch mal Obermutti spielen. / Tja Tom müssen wir schauen ob ihn ein Haus interessiert wo sein verhasster Vater gelebt hat?

**frodobeutlin:** danke / Stärker ich weiß nicht? Sie sind aggressiver auf jedenfall aber ob das auch gleich stärker bedeutet?

**Schokki:** ja er sollte ihnen das beibringen wobei Hermine glaube ich nicht fliegen will kann ist noch offen sozusagen / Tja Tom müssen wir schauen ob ihn ein Haus interessiert wo sein verhasster Vater gelebt hat?

**Enrinye:** ich euch vergessen nie / tja Dark? Also es wird noch einige Chaps geben in denen gekämpft wird aber Dark weiß nicht / bald ende bei geschätzten 46 Chaps ist das relativ oder ;-) / ich hoffe ich war oder besser mein Beta war schnell genug.

**HermyBookworm:** danke / nur deshalb der umstand damit keiner Schüler hinter den Regulat erwartet. / Ja Susan ist nur wichtig das was passiert nicht was so Nebensächlichkeiten scheinen sie nicht zu interessieren / Probleme mit Susan und Neville? ;-) / ich hoffe ich war schnell genug diemal.

**elblindo:** so schneller schreiben meinst du hmmm / ich mach es mir mal einfach und schieb alles auf mein Beta (allerdings ist die Übersetzung Silvertrust – deutsch auch nicht einfach) / diesmal war ich aber schneller oder?

Nun viel Spaß mit den neuen Chap:

**

* * *

Rückblick Chap 33**

„Nicht hier." Er sah sich kurz um. „Lasst uns das heute Abend oder wann ihr wollt in Ruhe besprechen." Er schaute beide direkt an, um ihnen zu zeigen, dass es nicht nochmal passieren würde.

Ron nickte knapp. „Nach dem Unterricht im Raum der Wünsche." Hermine lächelte nun etwas beruhigt; sie hatte sicherlich befürchtet das Ron anders reagieren würde. Und Harry wusste, dass er vor zwei Jahren noch explodiert wäre – offenbar färbte Hermine auf ihn ab, da er mittlerweile immer öfter erst abwartete, bevor er reagierte und Harry war froh, dass Ron ihm eine Chance gab, sich zu erklären.

Obwohl es da ja nicht viel zu erklären gab: Harry hatte sie schützten wollen oder einfach Angst vor ihrer Reaktion gehabt. Nun blieb ihn nur eins, um ihnen zu zeigen, dass er ihnen vertraute: Er musste alles offenlegen oder die beiden würden ihn immer hinterfragen oder ihm sogar misstrauen und das war keine gangbare Alternative – er brauchte die beiden, es waren seine langjährigsten und besten Freunde.

**

* * *

34. Kapitel: Aktion, Reaktion**

Harry las sich nun den Artikel durch und seine Laune verbesserte sich nicht gerade. Der Tagesprophet schrieb noch etwas zum Regulat, aber eigentlich nur, dass dessen Aktionen allesamt grundlos und zerstörerisch seien. Er musste unbedingt mit dem Chefredakteur, Mr. Scalas, sprechen, sagte er sich – er würde das Regulat nicht so durch den Dreck ziehen lassen wie im vorherigen Jahr sich selbst.

Der Unterricht verlief zudem sehr schleppend, während er in Gedanken immer wieder beim Gespräch mit Ron und Hermine war. Er wusste jetzt, wenn er über alles nachdachte, dass er falsch entschieden hatte, den beiden nichts zu erzählen, aber er war damals der Meinung gewesen, es sei richtig.

Nach dem Klingeln zum Ende der letzten Stunde ging er ohne Umwege direkt zum Raum der Wünsche. Er ließ das Kaminzimmer entstehen und bat Dobby, ihm belegte Brote und Getränke für drei zu bringen, dann lief er nervös durch den Raum, bis Ron und Hermine ihn betraten. Sie lächelte freundlich, aber wirkte auch nervös und angespannt, während Ron einen sehr verkrampften und schlecht gelaunten Eindruck machte.

„Setzt euch bitte", begann Harry, mindestens ebenso angespannt wie die beiden. „Ich habe euch einiges verschwiegen oder vorenthalten und das tut mir jetzt leid. Ich weiß nicht, warum, aber ich dachte, es sei richtig so." Ron sah ihn zwar scharf an, sagte aber nichts. Doch Harry merkte, dass er sich innerlich noch etwas mehr verkrampfte.

„Ich weiß, ich kann die Vergangenheit nicht ändern, aber ich will euch zeigen, dass ich euch in der Zukunft alles anvertrauen werde – sofern es mir erlaubt ist", fügte er noch ein und auf den fragenden Blick von Hermine erklärte er: „Zum Beispiel die Sache mit Percy – er wollte nicht, dass ich seinen Namen nenne – und ich werde euch nichts weiter über Hideko erzählen." Sie nickte. Ron hörte nur weiter regungslos zu.

Nun erklärte Harry alles, was geschehen war: Dass Percy das erste Flugblatt verteilt hatte, dass Susan ihn auf Aktionen angesprochen hatte, wie er Neville als Unterstützung gebeten hatte, wie sie ihr zu apparieren beigebracht hatten, dass Alicia im Ministerium über die Gehaltsstelle versuchte, Informationen über Ted Moyer zu erhalten, dass Percy nach Informationen über Häuser der Lestranges und Malfoys suchte und dass er nach dem jüngsten Artikel vorhatte, sich mit Mr. Scalas zu unterhalten.

„Harry", begann Ron zu sprechen, „ich weiß, dass du das hier nur gut gemeint hast, aber ich verstehe es nicht. Traust du es uns nicht zu, Verantwortung zu übernehmen?"

„Eigentlich kann ich es dir nicht erklären, Ron", begann Harry, „ich hab's gemacht, um euch zu schützen—obwohl ich deine Mutter ja selbst erlebt habe …" Er hob entschuldigend die Arme. „Ich hatte Angst, dass ihr das Ziel der Todesser würdet—obwohl ihr es ja schon seid … Ach, ich kann es nicht richtig erklären …", sagte er noch leise und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Und ich es nicht verstehen, Harry", sagte Ron, „aber jetzt willst du mit uns ja wieder in allen Fragen zusammenarbeiten." Harry nickte.

„Mach das nie wieder – wir sind deine Freunde – wenn du uns ausschließt, was bleibt dir dann?", sagte Hermine, nun fast am Weinen, woraufhin Ron die Augen verdrehte und eine Grimasse schnitt, die klar _Mädchen!_ sagte. Harry mühte sich, ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken, was ihm aber nicht ganz gelang.

„Wie hast du dir das mit dem Redakteur vorgestellt?", fragte Ron jetzt voller Tatendrang.

„Einfach direkt: Herausfinden, wo er wohnt, klopfen, reingehen, reden", zählte Harry auf.

„Waren deine anderen Pläne auch so genial?", fragte Ron nachdenklich, aber ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten. „Wo wohnt er und wieso sollte er dir die Tür öffnen?"

Harry kramte nach seinem Spiegel und rief Fred, dem er erzählte, was er brauchte, und der sogleich nickte und auch schon wieder verschwand, um die gewünschte Adresse herauszufinden.

„Besorgen sie dir alle Informationen?", wollte Ron wissen.

„Die meisten Aufgaben außerhalb erledigen die beiden", erklärte Harry „nur aus den Sachen im Ministerium halten sie sich raus. Sie haben halt die besten Verbindungen und Einfälle." Ron nickte und musste lächeln.

Beide standen auf und gaben sich die Hand – für Hermine _das_ Zeichen, aufzustehen, beide zu umarmen und loszuheulen.

Nachdem sie sich beruhigt hatte, grübelte sie schon wieder. „Harry, was vermutest du, wie Voldemort reagiert?" Und auf Harrys Achselzucken hin konkretisierte sie: „Immerhin hat er sich relativ ruhig verhalten."

„Ich glaube, er versucht das Ministerium einzuschläfern", antwortete Harry.

„Meinst du, er hat deshalb so wenig unternommen?", fragte Ron nach.

„Ich schätze, er schart weitere Verbündete um sich." Auf die Gesichter der beiden hin wurde er deutlicher: „Keine Zauberer, sondern dunkle Kreaturen wie die Riesen und die Vampire."

„Er will das Ministerium nicht nur einschläfern", begann Hermine. „Jetzt, da Malfoy frei ist, will er sicherlich mehr. Malfoy hat viele Verbindungen und Geld", brachte sie es auf den Punkt.

„Aber solange wir nichts genaueres wissen, können wir nur reagieren und hoffen, dass Voldemort seinen Strategie beibehält und nur kleine Überfälle begeht", resümierte Harry. „Lasst uns gehen." Sie gingen in den Gemeinschaftsraum und machten ihre Hausaufgaben oder unterhielten sich über Quidditch und anderes belangloses Zeug. Harry war froh und erleichtert, dass Ron die ganze Sache so locker weggesteckt hatte. Er war sich sicher, dass sein Freund dieses Jahr um einiges gereift war, wusste allerdings auch nicht, ob das an Hermine lag oder an den Vorfällen im Ministerium im letzten Jahr.

Beim Aufstehen am nächsten Morgen wurde er von Ron überrascht, der zusammen mit ihm aufstand und auch zusammen mit ihm üben wollte. So gingen sie in den Raum der Wünsche und Harry zeigte Ron zunächst _Tai Chi_, das Ron noch nicht kannte. Anschließend übten sie _Taijutsu_ wie sie es auch schon am Grimmauld Platz getan hatte und Harry überlegte, Ron auch noch _Bôjutsu _und_ Ninja ken _beizubringen – wenn er ihn nun öfters bei Training begleiten wollte, wäre das nur sinnvoll.

„Harry, glaubst du wirklich, du kannst so etwas gebrauchen? Ich meine, wir haben ja unsere Stäbe", begann Ron auf dem Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Es hilft dir auch, deine Reflexe zu verbessern", begann Harry, „und wenn du entwaffnet bist – wer weiß." Er überlegte kurz und sprach dann weiter: „Wenn du Interesse hast, zeige ich dir auch noch _Bôjutsu _und_ Ninja ken_,das sind Kampftechniken mit einem Stab oder einem Schwert."

Ron zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Einem Schwert?", fragte er entsprechend überrascht.

„Genauergesagt mit einem _Katana_", erklärte Harry und flüsternd sagte er noch: „Ein _Avada Kedavra _hilft mir schließlich nicht weiter, oder?" Ron nickte betrübt und beide blieben bis zum Frühstück recht schweigsam. Hermine wirkte überrascht doch zugleich erfreut, einen so fitten Ron anzutreffen.

Als die Posteulen kamen, sah Harry, dass Nott die Bücher bekommen hatte, da er kurz in seine Richtung schaute und lächelte und er erhielt selbst eine Antwort von den Zwillingen, die bereits fündig geworden waren:

_Moin Chef,_

_er wohnt mitten in Muggellondon, aber warte noch mit deinen Plänen – Alicia glaubt, der Name würde ihr irgendetwas sagen und prüft das heute. Melde dich heute irgendwann nach achtzehn Uhr auf dem üblichen Weg, dann wissen wir mehr._

_Die Manipulierten._

Er reichte den Brief an Hermine und Ron weiter, die ihn nach dem Lesen vernichteten.

„Auf dem üblichen Weg?", fragte Ron.

„Spiegel", erklärte Harry und alle gingen zusammen zum Unterricht.

Sie hatten Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe und Harry musste unweigerlich an Hagrid denken. Er hatte schon lange nichts mehr von ihm gehört und wollte sich jetzt mal bei Angelina erkundigen.

Das einzig Gute am Unterricht war, dass die Slytherins das Fach zum größten Teil abgewählt hatten, sodass kein Malfoy nervte. Sie behandelten gerade Schlangen und waren nun, nachdem sie bei Aschwinderinnen angefangen hatten, bei den Runespoor angelangt.

„Mr. Potter, was können Sie uns über die Runespoor sagen?", fragte Professor Raue-Pritsche, die wieder die Vertretung für Hagrid übernommen hatte.

„Sie reden viel durcheinander", antwortete Harry ohne nachzudenken. Sie hatte ihn gerade aus seinen Grübeleien um Hagrid aufgeschreckt.

„Wie bitte?" Sie schaute ihn überrascht an.

„Die drei Köpfe reden immer durcheinander, Professor", meinte Harry ruhig, ohne auf die Blicke seiner Klassenkameraden zu achten. „Von dem vielen Gerede kriege ich Kopfschmerzen, da kann ich schon verstehen, dass diese Schlangen sich manchmal einen Kopf abbeißen", erklärte er, während einige seiner Klassenkameraden sich beherrschen mussten um nicht laut loszulachen.

„Mr. Potter", erwiderte die Professorin barsch, „wollen Sie sich über mich lustig machen?"

„Nein, Professor", Harry hob entschuldigend die Hände, „natürlich nicht, es ist nur so, dass der linke und der rechte Kopf sich ständig streiten und der mittlere nur sinnlose Kommentare abgibt und das macht es mir schwer, Ihren Ausführungen zu folgen." Er versuchte, ein ernstes Gesicht zu behalten, was ihm sein Gegenüber nicht einfach machte, indem es ein sehr merkwürdiges Gesicht zog.

Langsam schien sie aber zu verstehen, was er meinte, denn sie antwortete nun etwas in ihren Damenbart, was sich wie _Parselmund_ und _Tagesprophet_ anhörte.

Als Harry seine Ausrede überdachte, musste er grinsen. Eigentlich stimmte es, auch wenn es nicht der eigentliche Grund für seinen Abwesenheit gewesen war. Wenn man der Runespoor zuhörte, war es wirklich so, als würden Hermine und Ron sich streiten und Luna irgendwelche Träumereien von sich geben.

Am Schluss des Unterrichtes folgte er den anderen zurück zur Schule. Das Regulat unterhielten sich über die Amulette und den Angriff auf die Slytherins und was Harry da hörte, gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht: Manche hielten sich nun augenscheinlich für fast unverwundbar und einzelne hörten sich fast so überheblich wie Malfoy an.

Das war etwas, was er nicht so belassen konnte. Wenn das einreißen würde, gäbe es sicher bald Probleme und Harry wusste, dass sie bis jetzt sehr viel Glück gehabt hatten. Sie hatten bisher immer das Überraschungsmoment auf ihrer Seite, aber gegen einen geplanten Angriff der Todesser würden sie nur schwerlich bestehen, vor allem mit einer solchen Einstellung.

Am Abend unterhielt er sich kurz mit Fred und dieser erzählte ihm, das Auroren die Wohnung von Scalas überwachten und dass er und George sich das ganze dann mal anschauen würden. Alicia hatte also Recht behalten.

Harry setzte ein kurzfristiges Treffen des Regulats an, um den Übermut aus den Mitgliedern zu prügeln – das würde am besten wieder mit einer praktischen Vorführung funktionieren. Er hatte Ginny nur gesagt, dass sie dafür sorgen solle, dass alle ihr Amulett dabeihatten und auch trugen.

Alle waren pünktlich da und unterhielten sich, viele über ihre Amulette und über den letzten Einsatz und sie klangen wieder leicht überheblich, als auf einmal Hedwig auf Ginny zugeflogen kam und ihr ein Pergament überbrachte.

„Zuhören, es ist von Harry!" Alle, die noch auf die Eule geschaut hatten, sahen nun zu Ginny, die sich nervös umschaute und ihren Zauberstab zog. „Harry will uns testen, er schreibt, er greife uns an, sobald Hedwig den Raum verlässt." Kaum hatte sie das gesagt, machte sich die Schneeeule auch schon auf den Weg.

Einige fingen an zu lächeln. „Er alleine!", hörte man aus den Reihen, als sich plötzlich die Wände und der Fußboden in eine Gummibeschichtung verwandelten und man ein lautes „Ja!", gefolgt von zwei, drei „_Stupor!_" -Rufen von Harry zu hören bekam.

Ein Schocker traf die überraschte Padma, dem zweiten konnte zwar Ron ausweichen, aber Cho, die hinter ihm gestanden hatte, nicht mehr. Beide Getroffenen brachen zur Überraschung aller zusammen. „Was ist mit den Amuletten?", rief einer in dem Durcheinander, während der dritte Schocker Hannah traf.

„Die wirken nicht bei starken Zau—", begann Ginny, wurde aber vom nächsten Schockzauber getroffen, den Harry losgeschickt hatte. Nun begannen die ersten, auf seine Flüche zu antworten, sich zu tarnen oder Schutzschilde aufzubauen. Harry wusste nicht, ob es in Ordnung war, was er machte, doch sie sollten schließlich eine Lektion erhalten und die ersten Gegenflüche waren ja auch nur knapp an ihm vorbeigesegelt.

Nun stellte er die Creevey - Brüder unter den Imperius - Fluch, denn diese beiden konnte ihn bekanntlich am schlechtesten abschütteln und so begannen sie sofort, die anderen Mitglieder anzugreifen, was zu weiterer Verwirrung unter den Angegriffenen führte. Die beiden schafften es, Anthony, Lavender und Parvati ins Land der Träume zu bringen.

„Imperiusfluch! Schockt sie!", schrie Ron und nachdem einige weitere Flüche durch den Raum geflogen waren, hatte sich ein hübsches Durcheinander auf dem Boden gebildet. Eine abwartende Stille breitete sich aus.

„Weckt die andere wieder—" Weiter kam Hermine nicht, da sie durch ihre Stimme ihre Tarnung preisgab und so auch einen Schockzauber von Harry kassierte. Harry sprang nach dem Fluch beiseite, um den Flüchen der anderen zu entgehen.

Er griff sich nun Dean, der einen Schutzschild aufgebaut hatte und in einer Ecke des Raumes stand. Er benutze ihn als Schutzschild, wodurch er Seamus schocken konnte, dessen Schutzschild zusammenbrach nachdem der zweiten Schocker auf dieses traf. Dean sackte von Schockern getroffen zusammen und Harry sprang wieder beiseite.

Diesmal rammte er in einen getarnten Regulat und polterte zu Boden, Harry der seinen Zauberstab nur noch dank seines Holsters hatte, zauberte auch diesen bewusstlos. Nun begann er zu prüfen, wer überhaupt noch stand. Er kam zu dem Schluss, dass Ron, Terry, Neville, Susan, Katie, Michael, Ernie und Luna noch auf den Beinen sein mussten oder aber noch getarnt geschockt worden waren.

Harry hatte damit gerechnet, dass einige den Tarnzauber benutzen würden und so griff er sich seinen Tarnumhang und nahm die Karte des Rumtreibers zu Hilfe. Auf diese Weise überwältigte er Katie, Terry, Michael und Ernie. Er war gerade dabei, Luna zu schocken, als er sah wie jemand etwa in den Kamin warf.

Es war der Aurentrank, der sich nun im Raum ausbreitete. Harry überlegte noch, was das bringen sollte – er hatte ja den Vorteil dass er jeden angreifen konnte, seine Gegner hingegen konnten durch Flüche ihre Mitstreiter erwischen – , als er auch schon Susan hörte: „Auf die grüne, auf die grüne!" Harry verfluchte sich natürlich – seine Aura war nicht weiß wie die der anderen!

Doch es war eigentlich egal, da nur noch vier auf den Beinen standen. Harry begann zu apparieren und Flüche zu schicken und so setze er einen der Verbliebenen außer Gefecht. Einer der beiden Verbliebenen apparierte nun auch, also war der andere wohl Ron, der gerade Deckung suchte, die Harry mit einem Reductio beseitigte, bevor Ron sie erreichen konnte.

„Wie wäre es mit einem Unentschieden?", fragte Harry nach einer Zeit. Ron entkam seinen Flüchen, indem er immer wieder Deckung fand oder sie abblockte und Neville oder Susan apparierten so häufig, das Harry sie immer verfehlte. Er selbst entkam mittlerweile einigen der Flüche auch nur sehr knapp.

„In Ordnung, aber du enttarnst dich zuerst", forderte Ron. Er hörte sich recht abgekämpft an.

„Dann bin ich auch einverstanden", rief Neville, der gerade mal wieder aufgehört hatte zu apparieren.

Harry enttarnte sich und schaute sich in aller Ruhe um. Er war außer Atem und musste verschnaufen, genauso wie Neville und Ron war er recht abgekämpft. Er lächelte die beiden nach einem Moment an. „Dann lasst sie uns mal wiedererwecken!"

Ron schaute ihn breit grinsend an. „Wie du willst, aber du solltest vielleicht vorher noch dein Testament schreiben." Er grinste nun noch breiter.

Alle drei begannen die anderen zu erwecken. Einige schreckten hoch, andere blieben einfach liegen und wieder andere versuchten, Harry sofort anzugreifen, da sie dachten, dass der Kampf noch im Gange sei.

„Zuerst einmal will ich mich entschuldigen", begann Harry als alle wieder auf den Beinen waren, „es war etwas ungerecht von mir, euch ohne Vorwarnung anzugreifen." Er machte eine kurze Pause, da Gemurmel eingesetzt hatte. „Aber da einige von euch dank des vielen Trainings, durch unseren letzten Erfolg oder durch die Amulette zu selbstsicher geworden waren" – er schaute in die Runde und sah nachdenkliche wie auch entschuldigungsheischende Blicke – „sah ich mich zu dieser Demonstration gezwungen. Und ich war noch allein, die Todesser sind mindestens zu viert, wie ihr alle wisst."

Nun sahen alle recht nachdenklich aus. „Was taugen dann eigentlich diese Amulette?", fragte Terry nachdenklich.

„Am besten kann ich es dir zeigen, wenn du es abnimmst und ich dich noch einmal schocke", antwortete Harry ruhig und lächelte ihn dabei breit und gehässig an.

„Verstanden", kam es kleinlaut von Terry, der beschwichtigend die Hände hob.

„Denkt immer dran, die Amulette schützen, aber sie machen bei weitem nicht unbesiegbar", und mit diesem Satz beendete Harry die Stunde.

„Harry, das war eine gute Idee", bemerkte Hermine auf dem Weg zum Turm. „Einige wurden wirklich etwas übermütig … aber hättest du nicht freundlicher sein können?" Sie rieb sich ihren verlängerten Rücken, auf den sie etwas ungünstig gefallen war, nachdem Harry sie geschockt hatte.

„Für das Sanfte bin ich nicht zuständig", verteidigte er sich er grinste breit und wich ihrem Schlag aus, konnte aber Rons nicht entgehen. Sie lachten alle. Als sie im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen waren, trennten sich die beiden Jungen von Hermine, denn alle waren geschafft und wollten einfach nur noch schlafen.

Zu Harrys großer Überraschung stand Ron am nächsten Morgen wieder mit ihm auf, um zu trainieren. Harry wusste nicht, warum er das machte – wollte er nun wirklich üben oder wollte er Harry keine Chancen für Heimlichtuereien geben? – , doch im Grunde war es ihm egal und er war froh, dass Ron als sein Freund bei ihm war.

Nach dem Training gingen beide duschen und anschließend in die Große Halle frühstücken. Harry erhielt wieder eine Nachricht von den Zwillingen. _Gar nicht schlecht, nur jede zweite Unterhaltung über den Spiegel zu führen – wenn jemand ihren Gesprächen folgte, fehlte ihm immer noch etwas_, dachte sich Harry, als er den Brief öffnete.

_Moin Chef,_

_ein Auror begleitet ihn von der Arbeit nach Hause und zwei haben Nachtschicht, wenn unsere Daten stimmen, immer von zweiundzwanzig Uhr bis vier Uhr – die kriegen vielleicht einen Nachtzuschlag, wow. Was hast du jetzt vor?_

_Die Manipulierten._

Harry antwortete sofort auf dem noch freien Stück auf dem Pergament:

Schaut, ob es immer die gleichen sind, findet heraus, ob sie immer im gleichen Rhythmus Streife gehen und ob sie ihn immer vom gleichen Ort aus überwachen. Sucht nach Schwachpunkten.

Harry wollte nicht unterschreiben – einerseits wollte er nicht seinen Namen nennen und andererseits mochte er _Chef_ oder _Manipulierer_ nicht.

Den Rest der Woche verbrachte sie wieder mit Unterricht, Hausaufgaben und Quidditch. Ron war der Meinung, das Wetter sei gut genug zum Fliegen und scheuchte sie ohne Gnade über das Feld. Auch das Apparieren übte Ron sehr verbissen – offensichtlich wurmte es ihn, der letzte der drei zu sein, der es nicht konnte. Harry versuchte immer wieder, einen Blick auf Sue zu erhaschen, wenn sie durch die Flure zu den einzelnen Stunden gingen, aber wenn sie diesen erwiderte, war in ihrem Gesicht keine Freude und sie lächelte auch nicht. Er hatte sich schon öfters gefragt, was diese Änderung bewirkt haben könnte – hatte er sie verärgert oder hatte sie angst wegen den Slytherins? Was war in den Ferien passiert, dass sie Harry keines freundlichen Blickes mehr würdigte?

In den ersten Stunden am Montag geschah genau das, wovor Remus ihn gewarnt hatte. Sie waren gerade wieder dabei, einen Überfall zu simulieren, in dem Lavender und er von Dean, Neville, Parvati und Ron angegriffen wurden. Harry und Lavender hatten sich hinter verschiedenen Steinen in Sicherheit gebracht. Harry hätte sich gerne getarnt oder wäre appariert, aber unter den strengen Augen Professor Byrnjolfs wollte er ersteres nicht riskieren und letzteres war in Hogwarts ja ohnehin nur in einem Raum möglich.

Als die Angreifer ihr Feuer auf Harry konzentrierten – es war wohl die Rache für das letzte Training des Regulats – und da sich auch Lavender mit der Verteidigung ziemlich zurückhielt, wurde er von einem Entwaffnungszauber erwischt. Sein Zauberstab flog weg, kam wieder und schneller als Harry Quidditch hätte sagen können, stand Professor Byrnjolf mit wutverzerrtem Gesicht hinter ihm.

„Potter, Sie melden sich nach der Stunde beim mir!", brüllte er los. Alle sahen ihn überrascht an, doch Harry nickte nur verlegen, er wusste warum der Professor sauer war – Mundungus' Geschenk. „Gehen Sie auf Ihren Platz, Potter!", brüllte er weiter und Harry konnte sehen, dass er Mühe hatte, sich zu beruhigen. Harry machte, dass er auf seinen Platz kam und schaute den Rest der Stunde den anderen zu.

„Mr. Potter!" Der Professor holte tief Luft, um ruhig zu bleiben. „Woher haben Sie dieses … Gerät?"

Harry wollte keinen verpfeifen und log daher: „Das habe ich anonym zu meinem Geburtstag bekommen, Professor."

„Mr. Potter, wieso tragen Sie so etwas? _Gerade Sie_ sollten sich doch von schwarzer Magie und verbotenen Sachen distanzieren!" Byrnjolf wirkte immer noch sehr erzürnt.

„Zuerst fand ich es hübsch", log Harry weiter, „und als mir dann bewusst wurde, was es kann, wollte ich es unbedingt behalten, vor allem, da es mir das Leben gerettet hat", erklärte Harry sachlich.

Die Augen des Professors verengten sich. „Was meinen Sie damit?", bellte er los.

„Ich wurde in den Sommerferien von Todessern angegriffen und genau wie vorhin im Unterricht von einem Entwaffnungszauber getroffen", erzählte Harry. „Durch das Holster bekam ich den Zauberstab zurück und konnte den Todesser unschädlich machen." Seine Augen verdüsterten sich und er musste daran denken, dass er ihn für immer beseitigt hatte.

„Trotzdem, Mr. Potter", begann Byrnjolf, „kann ich solche Gegenstände in meinem Unterricht nicht erlauben. Sie werden das in meinen Unterricht nicht mehr bei sich tragen." Er überlegte kurz. „Und Sie erhalten von mir noch eine Nachricht, wann Sie Ihre Strafarbeit erledigen dürfen."

„Natürlich, Professor", erwiderte Harry knapp. Er war immer noch sauer auf sich. Er wusste doch, dass das Holster nicht legal war und dass Byrnjolf auf so etwas allergisch reagierte – und doch hatte er es im Unterricht getragen. Aber warum reagierte der Professor so überzogen? – Nur weil er ein Holster trug, würde er doch nicht gleich zu Voldemort gehen und Todesser werden …

„Was war denn los?" fragte Hermine neugierig, sie hatte mit Ron im Flur gewartet.

„Ich habe ein Zauberstab - Holster, das nicht ganz legal ist und der Professor duldet sowas nicht", erklärte er beiden.

„Was für ein Holster?", fragte Ron, und Harry erzählt ihm alles über das Holster, auch, woher er es hatte, und erklärte dessen Funktionsweise.

„Das Ding ist cool, Harry, wir sollten mehr von denen besorgen", meinte Ron.

Hermine antwortete mit einem komischen Seitenblick auf Harry: „Die sind sicherlich _zu teuer_" – Harry konnte ihre Betonung auf _zu teuer_ klar als Wink für ihn erkennen – „und wie Harry schon sagte, illegal. Da kommt man sicherlich nicht so einfach ran." Sie sah kurz zu Ron, bevor sie weitersprach: „Und, hast du sonst noch eine Strafe bekommen?"

„Ja, eine Strafarbeit, doch ich weiß noch nicht, was", antwortete Harry und alle drei gingen zum Essen in die Große Halle. Harry brauchte nicht lange zu warten, bis er die Nachricht erhielt, schon beim Abendessen verkündete ihm ein kurzer Brief, dass er sich am Mittwoch nach dem Abendessen vor Filchs Büro einzufinden habe.

„Mittwoch", begann Ron erbost, „da haben wir doch Quidditch - Training!"

_»Nimmst du mich mit zu Filch?«_ Harry musste aufpassen, seinen Kürbisssaft nicht über den Tisch zu verteilen, nachdem er Ginnys Stimme vernommen hatte.

_»Nein, jeder muss seine Strafe allein auslöffeln.«_ Nun schaute Ginny Harry vorwurfsvoll an, grinste dann aber.

Am nächsten Morgen erhielt er wieder Nachricht von den Zwillingen:

_He Big Boss,_

_also die beiden Auroren sind frisch von der Akademie, sagt Alicia, sie machen das ganze immer gleich: Einer überwacht das Haus ganz offen und der andere ist getarnt im Gartenhäuschen. Sie gehen nur selten ins Haus und hauen immer um vier Uhr ab, dann kommt die Ablösung, wieder zwei Mann, allerdings meist beide getarnt._

_Deine Ergebenen._

Am Abend sprachen Harry, Hermine und Ron über den Brief und darüber, was sie jetzt machen wollten.

„Also anklopfen und reingehen fällt aus", fasste Harry zusammen.

„Könnten wir nicht apparieren oder mit Flohpulver anreisen?", fragte Hermine.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass wir einfach so ins Haus apparieren könnten", schloss Ron aus, „so doof werden die Auroren nicht sein."

„Und zum Flohnetzwerk: Wenn der Kamin überwacht wird, sind wir in der Falle und außerdem haben wir die Adresse nicht", verwarf Harry auch diesen Vorschlag.

„Also doch anklopfen und reingehen", sagte Ron nachdenklich. „Wenn wir die Auroren überwältigen und dann mit Vielsafttrank bei Scalas anklopfen, öffnete er uns und wir sind drin", machte er weiter.

„Ron, das sind Auroren und keine Slytherin - Viertklässler", begann Hermine.

„Ich sage ja nicht, dass wir sie angreifen müssen", begann er nachdenklich, „man müsste sie außer Gefecht setzen, ohne einen Zauberspruch zu benutzen."

„Du meinst, sie einschläfern oder sowas?", fragte Harry nach.

Ron nickte. „Zum Beispiel."

„Und wie wollt ihr das machen? Wollt ihr ihnen einen Schlaftrunk vorbeibringen?", fragte Hermine skeptisch.

„Man müsste zuerst den in der Gartenlaube erledigen", sprach Ron weiter, ohne auf Hermines Kommentar zu achten.

„Hermine, gibt es da nicht einen Schlaftrank, bei dem einen selbst schon die Dämpfe einschläfern können?" fragte Harry sie.

Sie fuchtelte kurz mit ihren Händen und gab sich dann offenbar geschlagen. „Es gibt einen in Gasform, wenn du das meinst." Und als Harry sie anstrahlte fragte sie weiter: „Und was ist mit dem zweiten? Wollt ihr das ganze Viertel einschläfern?"

„Gute Idee", begann Harry, doch bevor Hermine loslegen konnte, fuhr er fort: „Den erledige ich mit einem _Fukiya_." Als er ihre Gesichter sah, erklärte er: „Ein Blasrohr mit Pfeilen – die werden wir auch in einen Schlaftrunk tauchen und schon schläft auch der."

„Und wo kriegt ihr das alles her?", fragte sie jetzt fast schon überzeugt.

„Ich glaube, da können wir auf meine Verwandtschaft vertrauen", versicherte ihr Ron breit grinsend und nahm Hermine in den Arm, die daraufhin lediglich ein müdes Lächeln zustandebrachte.

Sie schrieben noch einen Brief an die Zwillinge, bevor sich Harry in den Schlafsaal aufmachte, während Ron und Hermine noch am Feuer bleiben wollten. Harry grinste sie breit an, doch auf dem Weg in den Jungenschlafsaal trübte sich sein Blick und seine Gedanken schweiften zum Weihnachtsball.

* * *

Beim Abendessen hatte Harry keinen Hunger. Er war nicht gut gelaunt – wie auch, wenn er gleich zu Filch durfte? „Kopf hoch, Harry, es ist nur Filch, nicht Snape", versuchte Hermine, ihn aufzumuntern. Er musste wirklich kurz lächeln, allerdings nur, weil sie sich schlecht über einen Lehrer äußerte.

Schlecht gelaunt machte er sich zu Filch auf. Als er dessen Büro erreicht hatte, öffnete dieser ihm bereits die Tür und begann sofort mit seiner Schimpferei über die Schüler und über die unzureichenden Strafen. Während Filch noch über Wundermittel wie Auspeitschen und Aufhängen sinnierte, lächelte Harry nur und wartete darauf, dass es endlich losging.

„Da sind Sie ja endlich. Wollten wohl Ihre Strafe herauszögern, was?" Harry wurde aus seinen Überlegungen gerissen und schaute zum von Filch Angesprochenen. „Folgen Sie mir!", sprach Filch weiter, doch Harry schaute nur auf die Person, mit der er die nächsten Stunden verbringen musste.

Seine Eingeweide machten einen Salto und seine Stimmung änderte sich von schlecht auf nervös und aufgeregt. Sein Gegenüber hatte zuerst einen überraschten und anschließend wieder diesen verzweifelten, wütenden Blick für ihn übrig.

„Miss Spooner, Mr. Potter, bewegen Sie sich!" Beide zuckten kurz angesichts der rüden Stimme des Hausmeisters zusammen und folgten ihm dann. Sie gingen wohl zum Pokalzimmer, vermutete Harry anhand der Richtung. Seine Gedanken wanderten zu Sue, die etwas vor ihm ging; sein Blick glitt immer wieder über ihren Körper, der ihm auch von dieser Seite mehr als zusagte und er fragte sich, was sie wohl gemacht hatte, um hier zu sein.

„Ich hoffe doch, Sie werden sich nicht wieder duellieren", begann Filch, sein Blick sagte allerdings etwas anderes.

„Wenn Potter sich zusammenreißt", kam es überraschend angriffslustig und kalt von Sue.

Der Hausmeister grinste nun breit, denn er hoffte wohl, auf diese Weise bald einen Schüler weniger im Schloss zu haben. „Sie reinigen alle Pokale und Abzeichen von Hand", begann er dann, „und ich habe Professor Flitwick gebeten, einen Zauber über diese Zimmer zu sprechen, der mir meldet, wenn hier jemand zaubert, also denken sie nicht einmal daran!" Mit diesen Worten überreichte er den beiden Politur und Lappen und schaute sie, offenbar stolz darüber, sie überwachen zu können, ohne im Raum zu sein, breit grinsend an.

So begannen beide, sich Pokale zu nehmen und diese zu bearbeiten, ohne aufeinander zu achten. Harry musterte immer wieder Sue, machte das aber immer recht vorsichtig, da Filch noch immer im Raum war. Nach einer Stunde wurde es diesem wohl zu langweilig und er verließ den Raum.

„Hier, die putzt du schön selber!", durchbrach Sue die Stille und reichte ihm eine Ehrenmedaille für _Verdienste um die Schule_ für Harry James Potter. Er musste grinsen und seine Gedanken schweiften zurück in die Kammer.

„He, willst du auch noch mal was tun?", kam es nach einer Zeit von Sue, die mit Putzen aufgehört hatte und ihn immer noch angriffslustig mustere.

„Ich schau dir lieber zu", antwortete Harry überraschend frech. Sie funkelte ihn an. „Was ist eigentlich mit dir los?", fragte er weiter.

„Nichts, was soll sein?", entgegnete sie knapp.

„Nun ja", Harry wurde wieder unsicherer, „beim Weihnachtsball hatte ich den Eindruck, du wärst" – er überlegte wieder und sie blickte ihn scharf an – „nicht mehr sauer auf mich", endete er etwas verlegen.

„Entschuldige, das ich den großen Potter nicht immer anhimmle!" Beide standen sich nun gegenüber und schauten sich an, Sue herausfordernd, Harry ehrlich überrascht.

„Was, wieso großer Potter, spinnst du?" Harry war durcheinander – was hatte er ihr getan? Wieso fauchte sie ihn so an – er hatte doch nie danach gestrebt, angehimmelt zu werden – und warum sah sie auch noch so verdammt süß aus, wenn sie ihn so anfunkelte?

„Natürlich nicht der große—" Weiter kam sie nicht und schuld daran war Harry, der sich zu ihr vorgebeugt hatte und etwas tat, das er im Nachhinein nur schwer nachvollziehen konnte, aber in diesem Moment einfach die beste Lösung war: Er legte seine Hände an ihren Kopf und küsste sie. Es war ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl, ein Kribbeln stieg von seinem Magen auf und Wärme flutete von ihren warmen, sanften Lippen aus durch seinen ganzen Körper.

KLATSCH!

Er starrte sie verwundert an, seine Hand ging langsam zu seiner Wange, wo gerade noch ihre gewesen war und er war zu geschockt um zu reagieren, zumal sie ihn genauso geschockt ansah und im nächsten Moment ihre Arme um seinen Hals warf und ihn leidenschaftlich küsste. Das Gefühl breite sich wieder in Harry aus und er schien zu explodieren, als er seine Zunge langsam in Richtung ihres Mundes schob und sie ihren bereitwillig öffnete. Ihre Zungen spielte kurz miteinander, bevor sie ihn abermals wegstieß.

Sie rannte zur Tür. „Sue, bleib hier." Er hatte nicht laut gesprochen, nein, eher geflüstert, doch sie blieb stehen und er wusste im ersten Moment nicht, ob sie ihn gehört hatte oder ob ihr nur eingefallen war, dass sie noch eine Strafarbeit zu erfüllen hatten.

Sie drehte sich um und Harrys Herz blieb stehen. Sie weinte, zwei Tränen suchten sich ihren Weg über ihre Wangen nach unten. Harry ging auf sie zu, nahm ihr Gesicht in die Hände und wischte ihr mit seinen Daumen die Tränen beiseite. „Was?", flüstert er.

Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf und presste ihn auf seine Brust. Harry war wieder durcheinander; er wusste nicht, wie er nun reagieren sollte, und streichelte einfach sanft mit einer Hand über ihren Rücken, während die andere auf ihrem Nacken lag und sie an sich drückte. Sie atmete noch stoßweise, begann sich aber langsam zu beruhigen.

Als er nur noch ihren ruhigen Atem spürte, fragte er wieder: „Was ist los? Habe ich was falsch gemacht?" Seine Stimme war nervös und gemischt mit etwas Angst und Unverständnis.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf ohne aufzuschauen. „Es liegt an mir." Ihre Stimme was leise und Harry musste sich anstrengen, sie überhaupt zu verstehen. Er drücke sie sanft von sich weg und schaute sie fragend an.

„Nach dem Ball oder genauergesagt auf der Zugfahrt, bin aus dem Team geflogen weil" – sie verzog ihr Gesicht – „ich meine ‚Prioritäten falsch gesetzt' habe – Montague hatte gesehen, dass wir getanzt haben und er … er hat noch …" Sie brach ab und drückte sich wieder an Harry.

„Sie haben dich und deine Familie meinetwegen bedroht." Er sprach sanft und leise aber in ihm machte sich Zorn breit und er verfluchte innerlich die Todesser, Voldemort und alle die ihn oder die, die er liebte, bedrohten.

„Harry, was ist los?" Sue hatte sich wieder etwas entfernt und schaute ihn überrascht an.

Harry sah ihr zögerliches Lächeln und seine Wut nahm ab, er sagte sich _dies ist nicht die Zeit_, versuchte sich an das Gefühl des Kusses zu erinnern und es wirkte – er wurde wieder ruhiger und lächelte sie schüchtern an.

Sie wischte sich ihre Tränen weg „Entschuldige" – sie sah ihn verlegen an – „aber ich wusste nicht, was ich machen sollte. Annabell …"

Harry legte einen Finger auf ihren Mund und lächelte sie, wie er hoffte aufmunternd, an. „Du brauchst nichts zu sagen." Er nahm sie in den Arm und küsste sie sanft. Diesmal gab es keine Ohrfeige und sie rannte auch nicht weg und er genoss einfach dieses Gefühl ihrer sanften Lippen auf seinen und ihrer Zungen, die sich sanft berührten.

**

* * *

Hier jetzt aber mal so richtig die Meinung gegeigt**

Unten links, seht ihr es?

mig

Silvertrust


	35. Pressegespräch

Moin,

da bin ich mal wieder, und diesmal wieder langsamer damit die Reviewer wieder schreiben konnten ;-) (was ihr auch gemacht habt –danke-).

**Dax:** ;-)

**Rudi:** Fliegen gehe ich davon aus das Herm kann nur nicht will und mit dem anderen kommt zeit kommt rat. / Ist halt keine Kindergarten mehr –gelle- / Byrnjolf ist genau das irgendwie zugenagelt.

**frodobeutlin:** ich hoffe du meinst die Story -grins- (flach ich weiß)

**Schokki:** Wer versteht schon wirklich Lehrer / tja Sue ist scheinbar genau was Harry wollte.

**Enrinye:** Ich hoffe auch das es mit den Beiden klapp und das Gespräch ließ am besten selbst.

**HermyBookworm:** tja was nun genau aus den zweien wird, lesen wir früher oder später schätze ich ;-)

**Elblindo:** ich habe echt überlegt ihn sogar verlieren zu lassen allerdings dacht ich mir dann da er immer noch von Yoji einen alten Mann im Kampf besiegt wird reicht das um sein Ego zu stutzen.

**Tatze15:** ich hoffe war schnell genug

**Chromoxid:** Danke

**Alex Black5:** vorallen macht er sich mal an eine ran –grins- / wie lange kommt sicherlich auch auf meinen Beta an aber ich habe bis jetzt 42 Chaps grob geschrieben und das ende ist in sicht.

**Angy one:** danke / nun etwas in eigener Sache ist der Nick – Name in den heutigen Zeiten nicht hart Angy (Merkel) –grins- (tschuldige musste sein)

**:-):** werde ich versprechen 

Nun viel Spaß mit den neuen Chap:

**

* * *

Rückblick Chap 34 **

Harry sah ihr zögerliches Lächeln und seine Wut nahm ab, er sagte sich _dies ist nicht die Zeit_, versuchte sich an das Gefühl des Kusses zu erinnern und es wirkte – er wurde wieder ruhiger und lächelte sie schüchtern an.

Sie wischte sich ihre Tränen weg „Entschuldige" – sie sah ihn verlegen an – „aber ich wusste nicht, was ich machen sollte. Annabell …"

Harry legte einen Finger auf ihren Mund und lächelte sie, wie er hoffte aufmunternd, an. „Du brauchst nichts zu sagen." Er nahm sie in den Arm und küsste sie sanft. Diesmal gab es keine Ohrfeige und sie rannte auch nicht weg und er genoss einfach dieses Gefühl ihrer sanften Lippen auf seinen und ihrer Zungen, die sich sanft berührten.

**

* * *

35. Kapitel: Pressegespräch**

„Und was machen wir jetzt?", fragte sie Harry immer noch lächelnd aber dennoch ernst.

„Zuerst sauber", sagte er voller Tatendrang. Als Sue nicht reagierte, wurde er dann aber auch ernster: „Ich will dich und dein Familie nicht in Gefahr bringen", begann er nachdenklich und als er ihr Gesicht sah, stellte er klar: „Ich will dich aber trotzdem immer in meinen Armen haben." Sie strahlte kurz.

„Ich weiß, es ist keine schöne Lösung, aber es ist sicherlich die Beste." Er sah, wie sich ihr Gesicht verdunkelte, sprach aber einfach weiter: „Wir können uns nur heimlich treffen" – sie lächelte – „und wir müssen nach außen hin so weitermachen wie bisher." Sie nickte, aber schaute etwas traurig, woraufhin er sie wieder küssen musste.

„Und wie wollen wir uns treffen?", fragte sie nach. „Ich glaube nicht, dass wir unsere Strafarbeiten immer zusammen erledigen dürfen." Sie lächelte ihn schelmisch an.

„Es gibt eine Möglichkeit ohne Strafarbeit", begann er zögerlich, „aber dafür muss ich erst etwas besorgen." Sie sah ihn neugierig an. „Lass dich überraschen, es wird leider etwas dauern." Sue nickte und lächelte ihm verführerisch zu.

„Jetzt sollten wir aber schnell weitermachen", sagte sie und zeigte auf die Pokale.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nee", widersprach er ihr und küsste sie wieder. Sie erwiderte den Kuss und sie lösten sich erst einige Zeit später. „So, und nun zieh deinen Zauberstab und leg dein Anti-Potter-Gesicht auf." Sue musterte ihn verwirrt und Harry lächelte noch breiter. „Wir werde jetzt unsere Aufgabe mit dem Zauberstab erfüllen" – er zeigte auf die Pokale – „und wenn Filch kommt, werden wir so tun, als duellierten wir uns."

„Etwas übertrieben, aber gerne." Sie grinste ihn an und ihre Augen funkelten, was Harry einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte und seine Knie weich werden ließ. Sie begannen, die Pokale durch Putzzauber zu reinigen und als sie Filch heranpoltern hörten, begannen sie, sich mit Flüchen zu belegen.

"_Locomotor Mortis!"_– _"Protego!" _– _"Petrificus Totalus!" _– _"Protego!" _– _"Rictusempra!"_ – _"Tarantallegra!"_

Filch kam wütend ins Zimmer gerannt und schrie wild mit den Armen fuchtelnd: „Sie sollten das mit—", brach aber ab, als er eine wie wild gewordenen, zappelnde Spooner und einen lachend am Boden liegenden Potter sah. – Harry simulierte nur, das Amulett hatte den Fluch abgeblockt, aber es sollte ja schließlich echt wirken.

„Was ist hier los?" Filch sah sich panisch um – schließlich war er, da er die Zauber nicht aufheben konnte, mit der ganzen Situation etwas überfordert.

Zu seiner Rettung kam Ian McKinzey aus einem kleinen Nebenraum und beendete die Zauber von Sue und nach einer Zeit auch von Harry. Harry hätte schwören können, noch kurz das Gesicht eines Mädchens im Zimmer gesehen zu haben, aber nachdem er wieder aufrecht stehen konnte, war dort niemand mehr zu sehen.

„Was war hier los?", polterte Filch die beiden vermeintlichen Streithähne an.

„Nichts", begann Harry immer noch etwas außer Atem, „wir waren mit den Pokalen fertig und bekamen Langeweile; da haben wir etwas über Quidditch geredet und anschließend ein wenig VgddK geübt, bis sie kamen", versuchte Harry die ganze Situation so darzustellen, als wäre es das Normalste auf der Welt.

Sue versuchte, so zu wirken als ob das ganze genau so abgelaufen war, hatte aber schwer mit sich zu kämpfen und Harry konnte selbst auf dem Gesicht Ians, der die Geschichte, die Harry erzählte, wohl auch recht lustig fand, so etwas wie ein Lächeln erkennen.

„Ich werde das dem Direktor melden", begann Ian nun, der offenbar schnell den Raum verlassen wollte, „wenn es Ihnen das recht ist, Mr. Filch." Dieser nickte nur, da er immer noch außer sich vor Wut war. Harry überlegte noch, ob das so gut war, als unvermittelt Professor Dumbledore und Professor McGonagall den Raum betraten.

„Was möchtest du mir melden, Ian?", fragte der Direktor höflich interessiert nach.

„Die beiden Schüler haben sich in den Fluren duelliert, Direktor", kam es von dem etwas verlegenen Ian, der Harry irgendwie an Percy erinnerte.

„Ist das richtig, Miss Spooner?", wollte Dumbledore von ihr wissen.

Doch bevor sie antworten konnte, begann Harry zu sprechen: „Natürlich nicht, Professor, wir dürfen in den Fluren ja nicht zaubern", begann er und fügte etwas leiser hinzu: „Wir waren hier im Pokalzimmer."

McGonagalls Mund wurde immer schmaler und Harry wusste, dass er kurz vor ernsten Problemen stand. Er hielt es nun für ratsam seine Schuhe zu bewundern und Sue tat es ihm gleich.

Filch erklärte nun mit seinen Worten den Tathergang, wobei Harry eigentlich nur noch die Todesstrafe zum Schluss gefehlt hätte. Und auch Ian musste erzählen, was geschehen war und Harry merkte, oder besser gesagt er spürte, dass dieser nicht ganz die Wahrheit erzählte, warum er hier oben war.

„Nun, Sie haben offenbar Ihre heutige Strafarbeit abgeleistet", begann der Direktor und sah Harry scharf an. Dieser baute seine Schilde nicht auf und zeigte dem Direktor seine Erinnerungen – zumindest den Teil, wo er die Pokale putzte. Harry war sich nicht sicher, aber wieder hatte er das Gefühl, dass sein Gegenüber mehr wusste, als es zeigte.

„Auch wenn Sie nicht auf den Fluren gezaubert haben, kann ich es nicht gutheißen, dass Sie hier geübt haben", sprach er ruhig weiter.

„Deshalb werde ich Ihren Häusern je zwei Punke abziehen", schloss er. McGonagall schnaubte, sagte aber nichts weiter, Harry und Sue strahlten beide, bevor sie sich gehässige Blicke zuwarfen, Ian war von der Bestrafung überrascht, lächelte dann aber nur und Filch verließ mit einem Gesicht den Raum, als hätte er gerade erfahren, er müsse Voldemort heiraten. Fluchend hörte man ihn in Richtung seines Büro verschwinden und Harry hätte schwören können, das Wort _Umbridge_ gehört zu haben.

„Potter, ab in Ihren Turm!" McGonagall sah immer noch wütend aus, weshalb Harry nur noch Sue einen kurzen Blick zuwarf – sie lächelte kurz –, bevor er unter dem wütenden Blick seines Hausvorstandes verschwand.

„Mr. McKinzey, bitte geleiten Sie Miss Spooner zurück in Ihren Gemeinschaftsraum", sagte Dumbledore ruhig und, wie Harry glaubte, etwas amüsiert.

„Natürlich, Professor Dumbledore", erwiderte dieser etwas steif und dann war Harry schon zu weit entfernt, um noch etwas zu hören.

„Was grinst du so dämlich?", wurde er von Ron im Gemeinschaftsraum begrüßt.

„Das war mal eine schöne Strafarbeit", befand er noch ganz im Gedanken.

„Was war mit Sue—ähm Spooner?" Hermine saß nun aufrecht und strahlte ihn wissend an.

Woher konnte sie das wissen, selbst er wusste es erst seit ungefähr drei Stunde und so ohne Probleme lief das ja auch nicht ab! Aber was ihn etwas beruhigte war ihr Grinsen und so nickte er.

„Harry so ganz dicht bist du nicht, oder?", begann Ron, woraufhin er einen Klaps von Hermine auf den Bauch kassierte. „Aua, stimmt doch, da haut sie ihn vom Besen und nun, schau ihn dir an!" Er grinste aber nun auch breit und genauso wissend wie Hermine.

„Woher wusstest du es, Hermine?", fragte Harry, der nicht auf Ron und seinen Einwand reagieren wollte, denn komisch war es wirklich.

Sie lächelte ihn an. „Nun ja, beim Weihnachtsball war sie die einzige, mit der du getanzt hast, die wir nicht schon kannten." Sie sah kurz zu Ron. „Und Ginny hat mir erzählt, dass Spooner heute eine Strafarbeit gekriegt hat, weil sie bei Professor McGonagall irgendetwas mit ihren Sitznachbarn angestellt hat", beendete sie ihre Erklärung.

Doch plötzlich kamen Harry wieder die Probleme in den Sinn und seine gute Laune sank gegen den Gefrierpunkt. „Was ist denn nun schon wieder?", fragte Ron der den Stimmungswandel mitbekommen hatte.

„Wir können uns nicht treffen", begann Harry betrübt, „es ist zu gefährlich, sie ist schon aus dem Team geflogen, nur weil wir getanzt haben …" Er brach ab, den Satz wollte er nicht zu Ende bringen.

„Getanzt, Harry?" Hermine schaute ihn an. „Ihr habt euch eher angehimmelt und seid geschwebt", befand sie. Ron sah sie nachdenklich an. „Wann?" Hermine verdrehte die Augen und sagte nichts mehr zu diesem Thema.

„Und was hast du jetzt vor?", fragte sie etwas mitleidig, aber auch interessiert.

Harry zuckte nur mit den Achseln. „Heimlich treffen, ich hab ihr gesagt, ich lass mir etwas einfallen." Er hatte eine Idee, wusste aber nicht, ob sie ihm helfen würden, denn immerhin war sie eine Slytherin und Ron war in der Beziehung immer noch nicht der Meinung, man könne denen trauen.

Nun flüsterte Ron Hermine etwas ins Ohr. Sie nickte wie selbstverständlich, lächelte ihn breit an und küsste ihn. „Harry, Hermine könnte dir zwei weitere Münzen machen, dann kann sie dich rufen wenn sie dich treffen kann, will oder wie auch immer", erklärte er Harry breit grinsend und mit einem Funkeln in den Augen.

Harry lächelte nun wieder. „Keine Münzen, Hermine, ich werde dir etwas anderes geben. Trotzdem danke", sagte er nur knapp. _Lief ja besser, als ich gehofft hatte, und Ron – wow!_

„Schon gut, Harry", wiegelte sie auch breit grinsend ab.

„Und nun mach, dass du auf dein Zimmer kommst – das Grinsen kann ja keiner ertragen", forderte Ron. Harry verstand diesen Wink und verschwand im Schlafsaal – nicht ohne einen bedeutungsvollen Blick auf die beiden zu werfen.

In dieser Nacht träumte er wieder zuerst von Sue, wie sie zusammen durch die Schule liefen, dann kamen die Schachspieler und zum Schluss die beiden Zauberer. Harry erkannte jetzt sofort, dass der eine Voldemort war – oder besser Riddle, denn sein Gesicht war noch menschlich und nicht so maskenhaft wie heute –, aber den anderen konnte er immer noch nicht erkennen. Wieder der Todesfluch, Riddle stolperte aus dessen Weg und der Fluch flog auf die gefesselte Frau zu. Das Lachen setze wieder ein, Riddle verschwand und Harry erwachte.

Harry versuchte an diesem Morgen, nicht so auffällig zu Sue zu schielen und war froh, als die Posteulen kamen, um ihn etwas abzulenken:

_Tach, Big Boss!_

_Haben alle Tränke fertig und schon einige Vorbereitungen getroffen. Brauchen nur noch einen Termin, fänden heute Abend eigentlich klasse; wenn nein, gib uns bescheid, wenn ja, zwei Stunden früher, gleicher Ort._

_Wir alle._

Harry gab den Brief an Ron und Hermine, die ihn durchlasen und ihn fragend anschauten. „Ich würde sagen, wir sollten heute – je schneller, desto besser", schlug Harry vor und Hermine nickte nervös während sich Rons Mine verdunkelte.

„Was ist?", fragte Harry etwas überrascht über seine Reaktion.

„Ich würde gerne mitkommen …", begann er zögerlich.

„Ja und?", fragte Harry, überrascht – wo lag das Problem?

„Harry, ich kann noch nicht apparieren." Harry sah ihn bedauernd an. „Schon gut, aber beim nächsten Mal bin ich dabei", versprach er und versuchte ein Lächeln, das ihm nicht ganz gelang.

Harry gab noch Neville bescheid und dieser Susan und alle trafen sich um acht Uhr dreißig bei der Peitschenden Weide. Hermine hatte den Besen von Ron dabei, denn Harry wollte zur Sicherheit, dass alle ihre dabei hatten, falls das Apparieren auf dem Rückweg oder der eventuellen Flucht nicht möglich war. Sie gingen schweigsam durch den Geheimgang zur Hütte und begrüßten die anderen, die dort schon auf sie warteten.

Als Harry die Briefe von den anderen bekam, sah Hermine ihn überrascht an und als er ihr erklärte, warum jeder ihm einen Brief überreicht hatte, nickte sie und wurde noch weißer, doch begann dann, etwas zu schreiben, während er und die anderen den Plan durchgingen.

Die Zwillinge hatten die Hütte schon bearbeitet, sodass das Schlafmittel dort nur noch durch einen Schlauch eingelassen werden musste, eventuelles Entweichen hatten sie durch einen kleinen Zauber verhindert. Sie zeigte Harry auch den Ort, an dem der zweite Posten für gewöhnlich stand und seinen Rundgang machte.

„Lee, du nimmst den Vielsafttrank und verschaffst uns Zugang zum Haus, anschließend stellst du dich wieder als normaler Auror auf Posten." Lee nickte knapp. „Susan und Neville, ihr bleibt bei dem in der Hütte." Wieder nickten die Angesprochenen. „Alicia und Angelina, ihr beide bleibt bei dem anderen Auroren. Wir ziehen ihn hier zum Baum" – er tippe auf eine Skizze der Zwillinge – „wo er schlafen kann." Erneutes Nicken.

„Wenn alles klappt, sind wir weg wenn sie wieder aufwachen und die Beiden werden ihr Maul halten, wenn sie ihre Stelle behalten wollen." Alle grinsten. Hermine übergab Harry zwei Umschläge. Sie wirkte nun arg angespannt und nervös, versuchte aber zu lächeln. „Der Rest, also Fred, George, Hermine—"

„Ach was soll's!", wurde er von Percy unterbrochen, der seine Kapuze abnahm, sodass Neville und Susan ihn erkannten. „Nenn mich ruhig beim Namen, Ron und Ginny wissen ja bescheid." Harry lächelte, denn er wusste, nun, da er Ron und Hermine in all seine Pläne eingeweiht hatte, dass es auch für Percy besser war, mit offenen Karten zu spielen.

„Percy und ich gehen rein", sprach er dann weiter. „Ihr überprüft den Rest des Hauses, während Lee und ich Mr. Scalas in Schach halten", wie er sie an. „Und keine Namen, wir nennen nur die Anfangsbuchstaben der Vornamen, würde ich vorschlagen."

„Nur dich nennen wir Boss", sagte Fred, „schließlich bist du ein Gentlemen und überlässt das _H_ermine, nicht wahr, _H_arry?" Er betonte die Hs so auffällig, das selbst Hermine grinsen musste und den letzten auffiel, warum Harry _Boss_ genannt werden sollte.

Harry verzog das Gesicht – das war nicht gerade sein Lieblingsname – aber er nickte dann doch und alle apparierten zu Scalas' Haus. Einige versteckten sich hinter den Gartenhäuschen, andere auf dem Nachtbargrundstück und Harry, Lee, Alicia und Angelina in der Nähe des zweiten Postens bei dem alten Baum, wo sie ihn dann später ablegen wollten.

Es verging einige Zeit, in der nichts passierte, außer dass alle froren, denn es war ja Januar und immer noch schweinekalt. Mr. Scalas schien im Haus zu sein, aber nicht alleine. Dem Bericht der Zwillinge zufolge war da noch ein Auror, der das Haus kontrollierte und dann blieb, bis die Nachtwache kam.

Alicia zuckte zusammen, als der erst Posten um die Ecke geschlendert kam und sich vor den Garten stellte. Kurze Zeit später öffnete sich wie durch Geisterhand die Tür zum Gartenhäuschen und nochmals zehn Minuten später verließ der Auror im Haus das Gebäude und verabschiedete sich mit einen Witzchen bei seinen Kollegen, der eine Grimasse zog anstatt zu lächeln.

Es dauerte weitere zehn Minuten, bis Harry das Zeichen von Fred bekam, dass der erste Posten schlief. Nun nahm er sein _Fukiya _und schlich sich etwas näher an sein Opfer. Etwas nervös war er schon, denn einerseits musste er ihn treffen, andererseits durfte er nicht so nah herankriechen, denn das würde der Posten sicherlich merken – er mochte zwar ein Anfänger sein, aber er war immer noch ein Auror.

Harry hatte Glück. Sein Opfer kam von alleine in die Richtung seines Versteckes und drehte sich zur Seite, sodass Harry auf seinen Nacken zielen konnte. Der kleine Pfeil traf sein Ziel genau. Harry sah, wie der Auror mit der Hand auf seinen Nacken schlug und schon in sich zusammensackte.

„Schöner Schuss, Harry", kommentierte Lee, der schnell neben dem Opfer auftauchte, dem Vielsafttrank die letzte entscheidende Zutat hinzufügte und ihn anschließend austrank, während Harry und die Mädchen den Auroren beiseite räumten, was mit drei Leuten recht einfach und schnell vonstatten ging.

„Schlafmittel?", fragte Harry. Er war über die Schnelligkeit des Mittels verwundert.

„KO- Tropfen", präzisierte Angelina. Harry nickte verstehend und ging mit den anderen zur Tür, wo Lee klopfte, nachdem die anderen sich getarnt und links und recht der Tür versteckt hatten.

„Was gibt's?", kam eine genervte Stimme von innen, offenbar Mr. Scalas'.

„Könnte ich vielleicht kurz ihr Bad benutzen?", fragte Lee ohne Umschweife. Von drinnen hörte man irgendwelche unverständliche Sätze, bevor die Tür erst ein Stück und anschließen gänzlich geöffnete wurde.

Der Rest verlief blitzschnell. Harry verpasste Mr. Scalas einen Schweigezauber und zerrte ihn zusammen mit Lee ins Wohnzimmer, während die anderen vier, nun wieder alle – bis auf ihre Roben – enttarnt, ins Haus stürmten und die anderen Räume überprüften.

Mr. Scalas sah sich ängstlich um, nachdem die beiden ihn in einen Sessel gedrückt hatten. Lee verabschiedete sich mich einem Kopfnicken zu Harry Richtung Haustür und Harry setzte sich seinem Gefangenen gegenüber und schaute ihn an. Er war sich bewusst, welche Angst dieser nun haben musste, doch er hielt das für eine angebrachte Strafe für seine Artikel.

„Wir mussten ihre Wache austauschen", sagte er knapp. „Nicht, dass sie wieder mal falsche Schlüsse ziehen", erklärte er kurz seinem Gegenüber.

Nach und nach kamen die anderen und meldeten: „Sauber!". Nur Hermine stecke ihm ein Zettel zu. Er war etwas verwundert über diese Aktion und daher froh, dass man das nicht durch die Nebelwand sah, aber als er den Zettel las, verstand er sofort:

Ich glaube, Rita ist hier.

Harry schaute sich im Zimmer um und begann zu sprechen: „Guten Abend, Mr. Scalas. Wir nehmen hiermit Ihre Einladung zu einem Gespräch, die Sie uns haben zukommen lassen, an." Der Angesprochene schaute erst verwundert, schien sich dann aber doch langsam an seinen Artikel zu erinnern.

„Bevor wir ins Detail gehen, benötige ich noch ein, zwei Antworten von Ihnen", begann Harry, seinen Zauberstab immer noch auf Scalas gerichtet. Er nahm den Schweigezauber von seinem Gesprächspartner.

„_Verita!"_ Sein Gegenüber verkrampfte sich, als der Fluch es überraschend traf.

Doch Harry begann, ohne darauf zu achten, mit seinem Verhör: „Sind Sie ein Todesser?"

„Nein", antwortete er prompt.

„Sympathisieren Sie mit Voldemort?", war Harrys zweite Frage.

Wieder ein „Nein", was Harry erfreute.

„Halten Sie Malfoy für unschuldig?"

„Ich habe Zweifel, aber keine Beweise und werde mich hüten, ihn zu beschuldigen." Die Antwort fand Harry gut. Sie zeigte, dass er die Wahrheit sagte, sonst würde er sich wohl kaum trauen, in einer solchen Situation eine andere Meinung als sein Gegenüber zu haben.

Er nahm den Wahrheitszauber von Scalas, doch wollte trotzdem noch etwas prüfen. „F, G, kontrolliert seinen Arm!" Beide gingen auf Scalas zu; einer hielt ihn fest, der andere legte seinen Unterarm frei und Harry streifte mit seiner Hand darüber – nichts, also offenbar wirklich kein Todesser.

Nun begann Harry, der sich wieder gesetzt hatte, zu sprechen: „Wir waren etwas über den letzten Artikel in Ihrer Zeitung verärgert, wie Sie sich sicher vorstellen können." Er hielt kurz inne. „Aber vielleicht war das ja auch unser Fehler, immerhin haben wir uns ja auf Ihren ersten Artikel nicht gemeldet." Er machte eine entschuldigende Geste.

„Ich möchte Sie jetzt nur auf unsere Möglichkeiten zukünftiger Zusammenarbeit hinweisen." Sein Gegenüber hatte sich mittlerweile gefangen und schien ihn nun genauer unter die Lupe zu nehmen. „Erstens schreiben Sie etwas, sagen wir _wahrheitsgetreuer_ über uns und wir werden uns nicht wiedersehen, es sei denn, wir haben Informationen, die Sie interessieren könnten."

Sein Gegenüber hatte tatsächlich an Selbstvertrauen gewonnen: „Was soll das heißen? Sie haben nunmal sinnlos ein Muggelhaus zerstört."

„Mr. Scalas, lesen Sie ihre eigenen Artikel nicht? Im Sommer schrieben Sie, dass Mr. Potter auf einem Friedhof, genauergesagt auf genau diesem Friedhof gefoltert wurde." Harry sprach besonders langsam und geschwollen, sodass er reifer wirkte und sein Gegenüber mehr Zeit hatte, über alles nachzudenken. „Und das Gebäude, welches uns zu Opfer fiel – kennen Sie den Besitzer?"

Scalas schüttelte dem Kopf. „Irgendein Muggel", kam es dann von ihm.

„Tolle Leistung! Was muss man bei Ihnen machen, um Reporter zu werden?" Harry lachte kurz gehässig auf. „Das ‚Muggelhaus', wie Sie es so schön nennen, ist das Geburtshaus der Familie Riddle." Scalas wirkte nun, als ob ihm jemand eine verpasste hätte.

„Das kann nicht sein! Das Ministerium hat—", begann er.

„Wie immer keine Ahnung", beendete Harry den Satz. „Aber wie ich sehe, wissen Sie immerhin, wer die Riddles waren." Harry schaute kurz durch den Raum und fand auf dem Kaminsims neben einem Foto, was er gesucht hatte: Einen hässlichen Käfer. Er musste grinsen, sie war zu neugierig – anstatt zu fliehen, musste sie zuhören.

„Zweitens könnten Sie gar nichts mehr über uns schreiben; ich fände diese Entscheidung betrüblich, aber wir würden anderen Weg finden, unsere Informationen zu verbreiten." Er machte eine Pause. „Vielleicht wieder in Ihrer Zeitung, dann allerdings ohne Bezahlung", fügte er noch hinzu.

Sein Gegenüber sah ihn nachdenklich an und schien zu überlegen, welche anderen Wege sie wohl hätten. „Drittens, Sie schreiben weiter Lügen über uns und unsere Aktionen, wissentlich oder unwissentlich" – wieder hielt er inne, damit seine Aussage sich setzten konnte – „dann werden wir uns das letzte Mal wiedersehen." Bei diesen Worten griff Harry in seine Robe, nahm sich einen Wurfstern und warf diesen ungefähr einen Zentimeter neben den Käfer am Kamin.

Dieser flog vor Schreck hoch und wurde von einem Schockzauberer von Harry zum Absturz gebracht. Scalas wurde bleich und zitterte etwas. Er sah zu dem Käfer vor Harrys Füßen. „Ich schätze, sie kennen die Animagusform von Mrs. Kimmkorn?", sagte Harry ganz ruhig als wäre eben nicht außergewöhnliches passiert. Sein Gegenüber nickte nur kurz, offenbar immer noch zu verdutzt über Harrys Vorgehen.

„Schön, dann haben wir uns sicherlich verstanden. Um eventuelle Fehlinformationen durch gewisse lausige Reporter zu verringern" – er zeigte kurz auf den Käfer – „bekommen Sie einen Bericht von uns, sowie wir wieder zuschlagen, mit genauer Beschreibung, weshalb wir angegriffen haben und wen."

Harry stand auf und ging zur Tür. „Ach ja", er drehte sich wieder zu Mr. Scalas, „die beiden Bewacher vom Ministerium waren unsretwegen hier?"

Scalas schüttelte den Kopf. „Seitdem Sie-wissen-schon-wer–"

„Voldemort", unterbrach Harry ihn mit dem gewünschtem Erfolg, dass Scalas zusammenzuckte. Harry war froh, dass nur Hermine da war, die bei dem Namen nicht mehr zusammfuhr, denn so wirkte das ganze noch eindrucksvoller.

„… wie auch immer, zurück ist werde ich durch sie geschützt", sprach Skalas zuende.

„‚_Geschützt'_!", wiederholte Harry sarkastisch. Er verkniff sich ein Lachen. „Wie auch immer, die beiden schlafen draußen. Sie können sie wecken und ihre Karriere versauen oder unser Gespräch für sich behalten. Sie wissen nun wie wir reagieren werden und müssen damit leben, wenn Sie Ihre Entscheidung getroffen haben." Er schaute kurz auf dem Käfer.

„_Ennervate_!"

„Schönen Abend noch, Mrs. Kimmkorn, Mr. Scalas. Wir finden die Tür alleine; danke, dass Sie sich die Zeit für uns genommen haben um diese nette Unterhaltung zu führen." Mit diesem Satz verschwand Harry aus dem Haus und apparierte in die Heulende Hütte, wo nach und nach auch die anderen erschienen, zuletzt auch Lee, allerdings mittlerweile wieder in seiner wahren Gestalt.

„Lord Potter, dürfte ich Euren Mantel abnehmen?", kam es von Fred und alle, die mit im Haus gewesen waren, prusteten los, während die anderen sie verwundert und fragend ansahen.

Fred erzählte ihnen, was im Haus vorgefallen war und wie Harry sich aufgeführt hatte. „Teilweise hast du so überheblich wie Malfoy geklungen, Harry", befand er vorwurfsvoll. „Aber was sollte das mit seinem Unterarm?", fragte er immer noch breit grinsend.

„Das Dunkle Mal ist von Voldemort und dieser sowie auch sein Mal reagieren normalerweise mit Schmerz, wenn er oder es mit mir in Berührung kommen." _Allerdings nur die Male vor der Wiederauferstehung_, ergänzte er noch in Gedanken.

Wieder tranken sie alle ein Butterbier oder Kürbissaft und redeten noch etwas und Harry gab die Briefe zurück.

„Wie sieht es mit den Häusern aus, Percy?", fragte Harry nach.

„Nichts, weder die Lestranges noch die Malfoys haben ein Haus in der Nähe von Belfast, Harry", antwortete dieser etwas enttäuscht. „Bist du dir sicher, dass du bei Belfast warst, Harry?"

„Ganz sicher, immerhin war das meine Prüfung und ich habe eine Punktlandung gemacht!", versicherte er. „Außerdem hatte ich das Gefühl, dass das Haus höchstens fünf Meilen entfernt gewesen sein konnte."

„So leid es mir tut, Harry, aber die haben dort nichts", sagte Percy noch einmal nachdenklich.

„Dann überprüft bitte auch die anderen Todesser" – er dachte kurz nach – „und auch die Besitztümer der Familie Black." Hermine verschluckte sich an ihrem Butterbier, sagte aber nichts weiter.

„Was gibt es neues über unseren Freund Ted?", fragte er nun an Alicia gewandt.

„Er ist ein Gruppenleiter bei den Auroren." Auf die fragenden Gesichter hin erklärte sie weiter: „Es gibt den Amtsleiter, die Gruppenleiter und die Auroren", sprach sie knapp. „Wie gesagt, er ist Gruppenleiter, soll heißen er hat ungefähr zehn Auroren unter seinem Kommando, mit denen er seine zugeteilten Aufgaben erledigen muss."

„Wie zum Beispiel das Wochenende in Hogsmeade eine Aufgabe seiner Gruppe war", führte sie aus. „Bei den Changs waren mehrere Gruppen anwesend, weil ein Nachtalarm ausgelöst worden war, deshalb war er auch nicht er der Einsatzleiter sonder ein gewisser Shacklebolt", erklärte sie weiter.

Hermine und Harry sowie Fred und Georg warfen sich einen kurzen Blick zu. „Aber über seine jetzigen Aufträge weiß ich nicht viel. Er hatte damals keine feste Überwacherstelle und mehr habe ich auch nicht herausgefunden."

„Gibt es irgendwelche Aktennummern auf den Stundenzetteln der Auroren?", fragte Percy.

„Schon aber nur wenige wiederholen sich, wenn ich mich recht entsinne", antwortete sie nachdenklich.

„Las sie mir zukommen, vielleicht kann ich was damit anfangen", bat Percy und Alicia nickte.

„Angelina", Harrys Gesicht wurde nun etwas trauriger, „hast du was von Hagrid gehört?"

„Wir haben ihn zu unserem Muggelfachmann überstellt, der wollte ihn rongen lassen", begann sie zu erläutern.

„Röntgen", warf Hermine, der es zur Gewohnheit geworden war, die falsche Aussprache von Muggelbegriffen zu verbessern, automatisch ein.

Angelina nickte nur. „Denn auch die Heiler kamen mit ihren Analysezaubern nicht weiter", sagte sie betrübt und Harry nickte traurig.

Anschließend trennten sie sich voneinander. Die vier gingen zurück in die Schule. Harry schaute auf die Karte, der Weg zu den Gemeinschaftsräumen war frei. Er wollte sie löschen als er sah, wie Hermine auf eine Ecke tippe und Neville und Susan von ihm fortzog. Beide schauten kurz verwirrt, sagten aber nichts, als sie Harrys Blick sahen, der sich verfinstert hatte.

Hermine hatte auf den Südturm gezeigt, wo zwei kleine Punkte zu sehen waren, Spooner und Zabini. Harry fühlte Angst und Zorn in sich aufsteigen. Er ging wieder raus und flog mit seinem Besen zum Südturm, wo die beiden standen. Seine Stimmung besserte sich etwas, als er sah, dass sie ziemlich entfernt voneinander waren.

Er war nun nah genug, um sie zu hören: „Ich dachte, das hatten wir schon, Blaise", sagte Sue etwas genervt.

„Ich sag ja nicht, dass du sofort Ja sagen musst", sagte dieser in einem ruhigen Ton, „aber ich habe eine kleinen Beweis für dich, dass eine Beziehung mit mir seine Vorteile hat."

Sue schnaube kurz, sagte aber nichts. „Wenn du wieder mit mir zusammenbist, kommst du auch wieder ins Team." Er lächelte sie berechnend an.

„Du hast dafür gesorgt, dass ich rausfliege?", fragte sie überrascht, doch ihr Gegenüber antwortete nicht. „Und da glaubst du wirklich, dass du mich zurückerobern kannst, indem du mich erpresst!" Ihre Stimme war lauter geworden.

„Ich erpresse dich nicht, Sue", antwortete er ruhig, „und du hast ja gestern gemerkt, dass deine Schwärmereien für _Potter_" – den Namen spuckte er förmlich aus – „nichts bringen."

Sie schaute ihn nun wütend an und Harry hatte Angst, sie würde etwas Falsches tun, aber auch das, was er nun hörte, stach ihm ins Herz, auch wenn er hoffte, dass es nur eine Lüge war: „Klar, ich und Potter! Ich wollte nur klären, warum er meine Schwester mit zum Ball gebracht hat – als ob ich diesen arroganten Gryffindor mögen würde!", spie sie förmlich aus.

„Überleg es dir, der Weg ins Team führt über mich, Sue." Er lächelte sie an und ging von dannen.

Sue stand noch kurz da und verließ, bevor Harry reagieren konnte, dann auch fluchtartig den Turm. Er überlegte nicht lange, landete auf den Turm, verkleinerte seinen Besen und spurtete hinter dem Pünktchen auf der Karte her, erreichte Sue aber nicht mehr vor dem Gemeinschaftsraum, sodass er diesen betreten musste.

Der Raum war bis auf Sue leer, die auf einem der Sessel vor den Kamin saß und wütend in hineinstarrte. Harry schaute auf die Karte. Das Schloss war auf den ersten Blick leer und Zabini war schon auf seinem Zimmer. Sue war immer noch tief in Gedanken und hatte nicht mal aufgeschaut, als die Tür zum Gemeinschaftsraum aufgegangen war.

Harry enttarnte und räusperte sich, aber erst bei zweiten etwas lauteren Geräusch reagierte Sue: Sie schaute ihn überrascht an, als wäre Harry ein Hirngespinst und als er nervös lächelte und näher kam wischte sie schnell ihre Tränen weg und lächelte zurück.

Sie umarmten und küssten sich innige, wieder spürte Harry diese wärme in sich aufsteigen als sich ihre Lippen berührten und sie brauchten einige Zeit, um sich voneinander zu lösen.

„Was ist mit dir?", fragte Harry und wischte ihr zärtlich die restlichen Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

„Ach", sie sah ihn nervös an. „Probleme mit meinem Ex", sagte sie dann zögerlich, offenbar hatte sie Angst, Zabini zu erwähnen.

„Was hat Zabini gemacht?", fragte er sanft und erwiderte auf ihren erstaunten Blick: „Ginny Weasley hat mir mal erzählt, dass ihr zusammenwart."

Sie nickte und wirkte erleichtert. „Er versucht, mich zu erpressen und sagt, nur, wenn ich wieder mit ihm zusammenkomme, würde ich in Team kommen." Harry nickte und musste mit seiner Wut kämpfen, denn auch beim zweiten Mal hörte es sich nicht schöner an.

„Glaubst du ihm?", fragte Harry neugierig.

Sie sah ihn nachdenklich an. „Eigentlich nicht, er war viel mit Montague zusammen und ich glaube nicht, dass er Malfoy beeinflussen oder gar herumkommandieren kann", teilte sie Harry ihren Eindruck mit.

„Hast du schon mit Malfoy gesprochen?", fragte Harry und versuchte, seine Stimme neutral klingen zu lassen.

Sie musste lächeln. „Du brauchst dich nicht zu verstellen, Harry, ich glaube, jeder hier in der Schule weiß, was ihr beiden füreinander empfindet." Sie küsste ihn auf die Nase. „Ich kann nicht sagen, dass ich das gleiche empfinde, allerdings habe ich auch nichts mit ihm zu tun", erklärte sie weiter.

„Versuch es doch einfach", begann Harry, „immerhin hat Montague dich rausgeworfen und nach gestern …" Er lächelte sie freundlich an.

„Du hast recht, mehr als Nein sagen kann er auch nicht", sagte sie mit dennoch nachdenklicher Miene.

„Ich muss dir etwas beichten", begann Harry nach einer Pause, „ich musste unser Geheimnis lüften." Er sah sie entschuldigend an.

Sie schaute überrascht zurück. „Ich wusste nicht, dass du so einen Tratsche bist", sagte sie spitz, doch Harry fühlte, dass sie versuchte, ihre wahren Gefühle zu verstecken.

„Ich habe es Ron Weasley und Hermine Granger gesagt", erklärte er weiter. Beim letzteren Name verdunkelte sich ihr Gesicht. „Es sind meine besten Freunde und ich brauchte bei unserem Problem ihre Hilfe."

„Wobei kann dir Miss Granger helfen?", fragte sie etwas steifer.

Harry fand die Reaktion süß, allerdings wollte er nicht, dass sie auf falsche Gedanken kam, schließlich konnte er sich noch gut an seine Gefühle erinnern, die er vor einigen Minuten gehabt hatte, als er sie zusammen mit Zabini gesehen hatte.

„Hermine kann einen Zauber durchführen, mit dem wir uns rufen können", erklärte er, „und da sie zusammen mit Ron knutschte, als ich sie traf, musste ich es ihm auch gleich erzählen." Beim letzen Satz hatte er sich vorgebeugt und küsste sie wieder zärtlich.

Sie setzen sich in einen Sessel vor den Kamin und kuschelten sich aneinander. Offenkundig hatte der letzte Satz seine Wirkung nicht verfehlt, da Sue wieder unbefangen lächelte. Sie saßen beide eng umschlungen da und schaute in die Flammen, ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Doch die Stille bedrückte Harry nicht, sie beruhigte ihn vielmehr und er hatte nicht das Gefühl, irgendetwas sagen zu müssen, es reichte ihm, sie zu berühren oder ihr sanft über den Rücken zu streicheln. Nach einiger Zeit hatte Harry das Gefühl, dass Sue eingeschlafen war, doch er hatte Angst, er würde sie wecken, wenn er das nachprüfte.

„Guten Morgen", vernahm Harry eine männliche Stimme von der Eingangstür des Gemeinschaftsraums her.

* * *

Unten links, seht ihr denn armen kleinen Knopf? Einmal drücken damit der Programmier ihn nicht umsonst eingefügt hat.

mig

Silvertrust


	36. Dumbledores Ball Überraschung

Moin,

so hier das nächste Chap, mittlerweile kann ich auch definitiv sagen das der HBP mit **nicht **einfließen wird.

**Dax:** ;-)

**Rudi:** tja die Presse geleite hört sich nett an (ich möchte nie so geleitet werden) / da ende ist nicht halb so fies wie deine ;-)

**Tiberitus:** ich glaube Geld ich nicht Harrys Problem oder er sieht es nicht als eine art Rache an. Aber vielleicht kommt er ja noch auf die Idee

**Schokki:** kann nur ein Freund sein oder ;-)

**Enrinye:** Ich habe nunmal als Genre Romance mit drin, also muss auch was in die Story / alte Freunde treffen ist immer schön auch wenn ich persönlich drauf getreten wäre ;-) / tja schnell bin ich kann nur keiner lesen also dauerte es noch etwas Sorry

**HermyBookworm:** ich finde es gemein wenn ich die Daumen drücke damit Snape Harry im Gemeinschaftsraum trifft / wenn es so heißen würde müsste da stehen mgg mit gehässigen grinsen oder? (**m**it **i**nternetten **G**ruß) / tja gut ding will weile haben oder?

**Elblindo:** nicht schnell aber mehr ;-)

**Zerengeb:** immerhin soviel anstatt sich zu entschuldigen, bei nächsten versäumen werden wir die Prügelstrafe wieder aufleben lassen –gelle- / ;-))

**Alex Black5:** keiner dieser Herren bäh / ich kann das ende schon lesen ;-) sogar im PC / naja die Cliffs werden vielleicht wieder besser

**Angy one:** so was ich liebe Cliffs zumindest meine ;-) / in eigner Sache was es einen gemeine Anspielung deines Nick – Namens auf unseren neuen vielleicht Kanzler

**Fidi:** wow alles auf einmal, das nenn ich Ausdauer / ich hoffe das war schnell genig war es nicht ich weiß aber trotzdem

Nun viel Spaß mit den neuen Chap:

**

* * *

Rückblick Chap 35**

Sie setzen sich in einen Sessel vor den Kamin und kuschelten sich aneinander. Offenkundig hatte der letzte Satz seine Wirkung nicht verfehlt, da Sue wieder unbefangen lächelte. Sie saßen beide eng umschlungen da und schaute in die Flammen, ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Doch die Stille bedrückte Harry nicht, sie beruhigte ihn vielmehr und er hatte nicht das Gefühl, irgendetwas sagen zu müssen, es reichte ihm, sie zu berühren oder ihr sanft über den Rücken zu streicheln. Nach einiger Zeit hatte Harry das Gefühl, dass Sue eingeschlafen war, doch er hatte Angst, er würde sie wecken, wenn er das nachprüfte.

„Guten Morgen", vernahm Harry eine männliche Stimme von der Eingangstür des Gemeinschaftsraums her.

**

* * *

36. Kapitel:Dumbledores Ball Überraschung**

Harry sprang auf und zog seinen Zauberstab, was zur Folge hatte, dass Sue sehr unsanft geweckt wurde da sie zur Seite kippte und sich nur knapp vor einen Landung auf dem Fußboden abfangen konnte.

„Wie ich sehe habt ihr euren Streit beigelegt." Ian McKinzey stand mit verschränkten Armen auf der Brust an der Eingangstür zum Gemeinschaftraum und lächelte beide, freundlich wie Harry schätze, an.

„Was machst du hier?", kam es von dem immer noch etwas verwirrten Harry.

„In Gegensatz zu dir, ist das mein Gemeinschaftsraum und ich wollte eigentlich in meinen Schlafsaal, als ich euch sah." Er sprach ruhig und gelassen als wäre es das normalste der Welt einen Gryffindor im Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum zu treffen.

„Dann bitte, wir wollten dich nicht aufhalten", meinte Harry der versuchte genauso gelassen zu bleiben wie sein Gegenüber, obwohl seine Pulsfrequenz sicherlich mörderisch war.

Ian lächelte als er weiter sprach, „es tut mit Leid, aber ich kann dir nicht erlauben noch länger hier zubleiben, einerseits da du ein Gryffindor bist und dann wären da noch meine Pflichten als Schulsprecher, die solche Aktivitäten unterbinden sollen." Er zeigt kurz Richtung Kamin wo Harry und Sue bis eben gesessen hatten.

Harry nickte. „Was wirst du jetzt mit deinem Wissen anfangen?", fragte er.

„Nichts, denn ehrlich gesagt ist es mir egal was die anderen sagen und es ist euer Problem was ihr macht." Er sah beide nachdenklich an. „Aber wenn ihr weiter so unvorsichtig seid ist es eh egal was ich mache." Harry nickte und Sue sah verlegen Richtung Ian der immer noch lächelte.

„Allerdings könnte Sue mir helfen", sagte er und machte eine kurze Pause. „Da ihr sicherlich nicht zusammen zu Ball gehen werdet..." Harry sah ihn misstrauisch an._ Was hatte er vor?_ „...und ich nicht mit meiner Partnerin gehen kann, aus den gleichen Gründen wie ihr", fügte er noch ein „wollte ich fragen ob du mit mir hingehen würdest."

Sue und Harry sahen sich überrascht an und Harry zuckte auf ihren Blick hin mit den Schultern.

„Was meinst du mit den gleichen Gründen?" wollte Harry wissen.

„Ich habe Probleme. Hausintern." Er machte eine wegwischende Handbewegung. „Und kann im Moment nicht mit meiner Freundin aus Ravenclaw auf den Ball gehen." Harry erinnerte sich wieder an das letzte Gespräch mit ihm und Verstand seine Lage recht genau.

„Unter diesen Umständen und wenn Harry nichts dagegen hat bin ich einverstanden", sagte Sue etwas nervöser als die Jungen.

Harry nickte langsam „Schön, dass wir das geklärt haben", meinte Ian, schaute auf seine Uhr und sagte noch: „in fünf Minuten mache ich meine letzte Hausrunde und dann ist keiner mehr im Gemeinschaftsraum." Mit diesen Worten verschwand er Richtung Jungentrakt.

„Bin gleich verschwunden", meinte Harry und drehte sich zu Sue. „Ich hoffe du weißt mit wem ich am liebsten auf dem Ball gewesen wäre", meinte er und schaute ihr in die Augen.

Sie sah ihn nachdenklich an „Annabell und wie hieß sie…", doch weiter kam sie nicht da Harry sie auskitzelte und ihr anschließend einen Abschiedskuss gab.

Den nächsten Morgen wusste Harry dass Ron ihn nicht überwachen wollte, sondern wirklich Üben. Denn er warf ihn ohne Gnade aus dem Bett, um zusammen zu trainieren. Harry musste ihm auch alles über den Einsatz erzählen, obwohl das Hermine schon gemacht hatte, aber er wollte nun noch alles aus einer anderen Sicht hören, meinte er zumindest.

„Mit Sue alles klar?" fragte er nachdem sie schon eine Weile still ihre Übungen machten.

Harry sah ihn überrascht an. „Ja alles klar", er lächelte breit was Ron wohl beruhigte. Der Rest des Tages verlief wieder in normalen Schulbahnen, wenn man mal davon absah, dass die Mädchen wieder anfingen Trauben zu bilden und zu gickeln. Auch das Quidditch Training von Ron war so fordernd wie immer.

Den nächsten Morgen reichte Hermine Harry lächelnd den Tagespropheten. Auf der zweiten Seite wurde erklärt, dass durch weitere Reschärschen eines freien Reports des Tagespropheten heraus gefunden wurde welches Gebäude das _Regulat_ zerstört hatte und dass diese Tat wohl gegen sie-wissen-schon-wen gerichtet war.

„Scheinbar hat er sich entschieden", meinte Harry und Hermine nickte. Er ließ seinen Blick wieder durch die Halle gleiten und versuchte so, Sue wenigsten einen Moment beobachten zu können. Er war in den letzten Tagen fast solange beim Essen wie Crabbe oder Goyle, damit er sie solange wie möglich aus der Ferne beobachten konnte.

Harry machte sich auf Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum, als er merkte dass ihm jemand aus der Halle folgte. Er verlangsamte sein Tempo damit derjenige aufholen konnte.

„Harry hast du einen Moment Zeit?" Harry drehte sich um und schaute auf eine Siebendklässlerin der Ravenclaw. Eine von Chos Freundinnen um genau zu sein und sie wirkte etwas nervös.

„Natürlich was kann ich für dich tun, ähm…", begann Harry, der ihren Namen aber nicht kannte und deshalb etwas stockte.

„Cordelia", half sie ihm aus. Harry nickte. „Nun", sie stoppte wieder und Harry wusste jetzt was passieren sollte und wollte es gerade unterbrechen als sie weiter sprach: „Ian erzählte mir, dass du keine Partnerin für den Ball hast." sie stoppte. Es schien ihr unangenehm zu sein.

„Jetzt weiß ich wo ich das letzte Mal gesehen habe", unterbrach sie Harry etwas unhöflich. „Du warst mit ihm im Nebenraum vom Pokalzimmer." Sie wurde leicht rosa nickte aber. „Was hat Ian dir erzählt?" fragte Harry etwas nervös weiter.

„Eigentlich nichts, was ich nicht schon gesehen habe", sie wurde noch etwas roter, da Harry nun wusste, dass Ian und Sie Sue und Harry im Pokalzimmer etwas beobachtet haben mussten.

Harry nickte. „Dann treffen wir uns vor deinem Gemeinschaftsraum Cordelia…" wieder stoppte er da er ihren Nachnahmen ja auch nicht kannte.

Sie lächelte. „Miller" und nach einer kleinen Pause meinte sie noch: „Danke."

Harry lächelte zurück. „Ich habe zu danken", meinte er noch und verabschiedete sich. _Ian hatte keinen schlechten Geschmack_, dachte er sich und holte nun seinen Umhang und versuchte Sue abzufangen, damit sie sofort wusste, dass er mit jemandem zum Ball gehen würde, der ihn nicht interessierte und umgekehrt.

Er fand sie in der Bibliothek. Sie kämpfte sich gerade durch einen dicken Wälzer über Verwandlungen und machte sich immer wieder kurze Notizen. Das Problem war nur, dass sie nicht alleine am Tisch saß, sondern noch andere Slytherins aus ihrem Jahrgang. Nun betrat auch noch zu allen Überfluss Blaise die Bibliothek, gefolgt von Nott und diesem Baddock. Sie steuerten direkt auf Harry zu, der sich nun in eine Ecke bei den Regalen verdrücken musste.

„Hallo Sue, wie geht es dir heute?" fragte Blaise freundlich und gut gelaunt.

Sie schaute kurz auf. „Gut, danke der Nachfrage", war ihre gelangweilte antwort.

Als sie sich wieder ihrem Buch zuwandte sprach Blaise weiter. „Und kommst du mit mir zum Ball?" fragte er immer noch breit lächelnd.

„Tut mir leid, aber wie ich dir schon Gestern erklärt habe werde ich nicht mit dir zum Ball gehen." Blaise hörte schlagartig auf zu grinsen und die anderen Mädchen am Tisch hörten nun Interessiert dem Gespräch zu.

„Was soll das heißen Sue?" Seine Frage klang überrascht und Harry musste anfangen zu grinsen. Das Gesicht von Blaise war einfach göttlich.

„Das soll heißen, dass ich schon mit jemandem zu dem Ball gehe", erklärte sie ihm wie einem Dreijährigen und nach einer Pause setzte sie noch nach: „und ich werde nicht wie mein angeblicher Schwarm mit zwei Personen zu Ball gehen." Den letzten Teil sprach sie mit einer Stimme, die Harry gar nicht gefiel, zumal es ja um ihn ging.

„Wer?" brachte Blaise gerade noch heraus.

„Ian hat mich gefragt und ich habe ja gesagt." Und auf die fragenden Blicke der anderen Mädchen ergänzte sie: „Ian McKinzey." Einige schauten nun enttäuscht andere lächelte sie freundlich an und wieder andere kriegten den Mund nicht wieder zu, darunter auch Blaise.

Nott der ein Lächeln auf den Lippen hatte, tippte Zabini auf die Schulter. „Können wir jetzt weiter?" Zabini blickte nochmals böse auf Sue und ging dann mit Nott in eine andere Ecke der Bibliothek.

Nun bestürmten die Mädchen am Tisch Sue mit Fragen. Wieso sie nichts erzählt hatte und so weiter, und so weiter. Sue beantwortete die Fragen nicht ohne Stolz, was Harry nicht wirklich half seine gute Laune zu behalten, zumal es nun so aussah als würde Sue niemals alleine sein.

„Hast du gehört Cordelia hat sich Potter unter den Nagel gerissen." Zwei Mädchen gingen schwatzten an Harry vorbei. „Wie sie das nur geschafft hat."

_Mist, genau das was ich verhindern wollte_, dachte Harry und ging nun näher zu Sue, die gerade in Ihrer Erzählung gestockt hatte. Er streichelte ihr sanft über den Rücken, wie schon vorletzte Nacht und sie zuckte kurz zusammen.

„Was hast du Sue?" fragte eine ihrer Freundinnen.

„Ich weiß auch nicht. So ein unangenehmes Gefühl im Rücken." Harry zog seine Hand zurück. _Hatte sie ihn erkannt oder nicht_.

Ihre Freundin schaute durch Harry und lächelte. „Sind wohl die Messer, die Blaise gerade abschießt." Und als sie sich umdrehen wollte. „Lass das man sein, sonst macht unser kleiner sich wieder Hoffnungen." Sue lächelte dankbar.

„Ich gehe dann wohl lieber" sagte sie in die Runde.

Ihre Freundinnen nickten. „Grüß Ian von uns", meinte eine von ihnen breit grinsend. „Und denk daran, dass wir bald ZAG's haben, da musst Du viel üben!" Nun kicherte der komplette Tisch.

„Ich werde es versuchen Mädels", sagte sie mit einem breiten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, was ihre Freundinnen dazu animierte noch mehr zu gickeln. Nur die die, vorhin mit ihr geredet hatte verdrehte demonstrativ die Augen.

Sue ging aus der Bibliothek und machte es Harry, der ihr folgte nicht leicht. Zuerst klappe sie die Tür der Bibliothek hinter sich so schnell zu, dass Harry nicht durch kam und als er es endlich geschafft hatte ohne aufzufallen heraus zu kommen, war sie ohne auf ihn zu warten weiter gegangen.

Scheinbar war sie sauer darüber, dass Harry schon eine Ballbegleitung hatte; zumindest war das die einzige Erklärung.

Als er sie eingeholt hatte flüsterte er ihr kurz zu: „Cordelia ist Ians Freundin." Daraufhin verlangsamte sie ihr Tempo und lächelte kurz.

„Ich geh kurz in mein Zimmer, warte hier", meinte sie genauso leise und ging weiter.

Harry, der keine Lust hatte zu warten und sehr daran interessiert war ihr Zimmer zu sehen, folgte ihr bis in den Gemeinschaftsraum ohne Probleme. Nur der Mädchentrakt, ein langer gerader Flur, von dem erheblich mehr Zimmer abgingen als er erwartet hatte, war nicht ganz so einfach, da er den anderen Mädchen in dem engen Flur nur schwer ausweichen konnte.

Er schaffte es aber trotzdem in Sue´s Zimmer. Es waren vier Betten, welche in dem Raum verteilt waren und jedes hatte ein Nachttisch wie auch bei Harry. Aber zusätzlich gab es noch eine Kommode und die Schränke hatten große Spiegel. Sue warf ihre Sachen aufs Bett und begann sich nun umzuziehen.

Harry kämpfte einen kurzen aber sehr blutigen Kampf im Geiste aus und gab dann aber durch ein kurzes Husten seine Anwesendheit preis. Sue zuckte nun überrascht zusammen.

„Harry?" fragte sie leise und etwas verwirrt. Dieser zog den Tarnumhang vom Kopf und lächelte schuldbewusst.

„Ich wollte nicht warten", meinte er noch verlegen.

Sie sah ihn immer noch überrascht an und schien nun langsam zu bemerken, dass ein Junge im Mädchentrakt war „Wie bist du hier rein gekommen. Das, das geht doch gar nicht; du hättest in die Grube fallen müssen", brachte sie dann aber doch überrascht raus.

_Grube, nah da kann ja Ron froh sein das er nur die Treppe runter gerutscht ist_, dachte sich Harry. „Ich bin dir gefolgt und der Rest ist nur durch meine Liebe zu dir zu erklären." Er grinste sie schelmisch an.

„Harry Potter", ihre Stimme war leise aber hatte einen gefährlichen Unterton „wenn du mir nicht sof…" sie stoppte sich selbst. Harry sah sie überrascht an, er wusste nicht was ihren Stimmungswechsel ausgelöst hatte, denn jetzt lächelte sie ihm so süß zu, dass Harrys Magen wieder anfing Tango zu tanzte. „Ich liebe dich auch."

Jetzt begriff auch Harry was er gesagt hatte und sein lächeln wurde nur durch seine Ohren begrenzt; er ging auf sie zu und küsste sie leidenschaftlich was seine innere Hitze wieder entfachte.

„Das war zwar eine schöne, aber es war trotzdem nur eine Ausrede", begann sie nach einiger Zeit.

Harry überlegte kurz, aber erzählte ihr dann doch, dass er alle Passworte in Hogwarts mit Parsel umgehen konnte, einige recht einfach, er musste nur öffnen Sagen, andere wie der von den Mädchentrakten oder den Gemeinschafträumen schon mit merkwürdigen Passworten.

Sie musterte ihn kurz, fragte dann aber doch „Wie ist das Parsel zu sprechen?"

Harry sah sie nachdenklich an. „Eigentlich merke ich keinen Unterschied und ich kann Parsel nur sprechen wenn eine Schlange da ist" jetzt musste er selber stocken „aber eben war es anders, es waren lauter Zischlaute viele s in unterschiedlicher Frequenz; es hat sogar etwas gekitzelt", erklärte er das Gefühl, welches ihm gerade erst bewusst geworden war. _Warum konnte er jetzt Parsel, ohne dass eine Schlage da war?_

„Du meinst, du hast eben das erste Mal bewusst Parsel gesprochen?" fragte sie interessiert. Harry nickte; jetzt schaute sie wieder nachdenklich. „So bist du Vorgestern auch in den Gemeinschaftsraum gekommen."

„Versteh mich nicht falsch", begann sie nun zaghaft „aber woher wusstest du, dass ich dort bin? Und vor allem alleine?"

Harry schluckte kurz und schaute verlegen durchs Zimmer „Ich bin dir vom Turm gefolgt", sagte er etwas kleinlaut.

„Du warst auf dem Turm, als ich mit Blaise gesprochen habe." Sie war überrascht und scheinbar auch sauer. „Wie? Woher?"

Harry nahm ihre Hand und schaute ihr in die Augen. „Ich habe dich und Zabini auf meiner Karte gesehen", begann er dann.

Sie Blickte ihn Merkwürdig an. „Karte?" fragte sie dann auch dazwischen.

Er zeigte ihr die Karte von Hogwarts mit all ihren Schülern. Gerade als er weiter erzählen wollte, kam es von ihr: „Versteck dich schnell."

Harry warf seinen Tarnumhang über und stellte sich neben Sue´s Bett diese legte sich darauf und tat so, als würde sie etwas lesen; Harry musste grinsen. „Andersrum" flüsterte er und Sue schaffte es gerade noch das Buch zu wenden, als auch schon die Tür aufging und eines der Mädchen aus der Bibliothek eintrat.

„Na wieder alles in Ordnung?" fragte sie an Sue gewandt.

Diese schaute kurz auf und nickte „Alles in Ordnung Tif"

Harry stutze, _Tif?_ Er schaute auf die Karte; wie er hoffte leise und stutze noch mal; Tiffany Doge! _Etwa verwandt mit Elphias Doge?_ Harry schlich zum Nachttisch von ihr und schaute auf die Bilder; tatsächlich fand er dort ein Bild welches Elphias Doge zeigte. _Es gibt wirklich mehr Slytherins, die gegen den Lord sind, als ich dachte._

„Wie bist du an Ian gekommen?" fragte nun Tif in einen betont gelangweilten Ton.

„Er hat mich Vorgestern gefragt" begann Sue.

„Vorgestern und du erzählst mir das erst jetzt? Cuerly Sue Sponner ich glaube wir bekommen bald Probleme" sie baute sich vor ihren Bett auf, stemmte ihre Arme in die Hüfte und schaute angriffslustig auf Sue.

„Entschuldige Tif; ich habe in den letzten Tagen viel um die Ohren" versuchte sich Sue rauszureden.

„So nicht Fräulein" begann Tif „so einfach wird das nicht. Erst schießt du Blaise ab, endlich, dann dieses Tänzchen mit Potter nun Ian." Sie zählte an den Fingern ab, ob sie etwas vergessen hatte. „Ich glaube es wird Zeit für ein ausführliches Gespräch unter uns beiden Kräuterhexen." Harry musste sich zusammen reißen, um nicht laut los zu lachen.

Sue wusste nicht was sie machen sollte und sah verzweifelt zwischen Tif und der Tür hin und her, bevor sie zu sprechen begann. „Nicht hier; lass uns Raus gehen", sagte sie und begann sich anzuziehen. Tif überlegte kurz und tat es ihr gleich.

Harry war froh darüber; einerseits wollte er schon hören was die beiden sich zu erzählen hatten, andererseits war das ein Frauengespräch. Sie gingen raus und Harry hatte noch die Möglichkeit im Trubel der Eingangshalle Sue etwas zu sagen. „Wenn du ihr traust kannst du ihr meinetwegen die Wahrheit sagen. Hast du heute Abend Zeit, sagen wir acht vor eueren Gemeinschaftsraum?" Sie lächelte kurz und nickte.

„Was ist los, kommst du jetzt?" Tif stand am Portal und wartete auf Sue.

„Viel Spaß" meinte Harry noch und verschwand.

Harry machte sich kurz vor acht auf den Weg; er hatte Ron bescheid gesagt und dieser wollt sich melden falls er gesucht werden sollte; er war gerade unten angekommen, als Sue auch schon aus den Gemeinschaftsraum trat; er warf den Tarnumhang über sie und begrüßte sie mit einen Kuss, auch um ihren Aufschrei zu dämpfen.

Sie boxte ihn kurz und beide machten sich auf den Weg zum Raum der Wünsche. Harry schlug jeden Geheimgang ein, der auf dem Weg war und Sue war mehr als verwirrt, da sie die Hälfte der Wege gar nicht kannte. „Wo sind wir jetzt?" fragte sie neugierig.

„Am Ziel; siebter Stock warte Mal kurz" er schlich wieder dreimal, was für Sue sicherlich dämlich aussah und als die Tür erschien hörte Harry kurz ein Überraschtes keuchen und sie verdrehte ihre Augen. „Was?" fragte Harry schelmisch grinsend.

„Nichts, Nichts." Beide betraten den Raum; es war wieder ein Kamin, doch diesmal kein Sessel, sonder eine Liegewiese aus Decken und Kissen. Sie zog die Augenbraun hoch, sagte aber erstmal nichts. Auch Harry war etwas überrascht, denn er hatte sich etwas Gemütliches für zwei gewünscht; naja war es ja auch, wenn auch vielleicht etwas zu gemütlich.

„Möchtest du was Trinken?" fragte er, nachdem beide sich hingesetzt hatten. Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf und schaute sich nervös um.

„Das ist der Raum der Wünsche" begann Harry „wie du gesehen hast, muss man dreimal um die Statue gehen und sich etwas wünschen." Auf ihren Blick hin sagte er noch schnell „ich habe mir etwas Gemütliches für zwei gewünscht." Sie nickte und lächelte etwas.

„Wie lief es mit Tif?" fragte er.

„Ich habe ihr nichts erzählt. Sie ist zwar meine beste Freundin, aber irgendwie konnte ich es noch nicht" begann sie und Harry nickte.

„Sie schien aber ganz in Ordnung zu sein" er überlegte kurz „und mag scheinbar Zabini auch nicht" er lächelte breit bei der Aussage.

Sue nickte „Nein, irgendetwas hat sie gegen ihn, hat mir aber nie erzählt was; naja sie mag eigentlich keinen aus dem Jahrgang" erklärte Sue das Verhalten von Tif.

„Verständlich" warf Harry ein und auf ihren fragenden Blick schob er „es sind alles Totesser" hinterher.

Sie wirkte überrascht „Woher willst du das wissen?" Sie schien ihm zu glauben, war aber scheinbar neugierig auf seine Geschichte.

„Ich glaube ich muss dir einiges erklären", er lächelte verlegen, aber eigentlich hatte er sich schon den ganzen Tag Gedanken gemacht, wie das jetzt ablaufen sollte und nun hatte er sich endgültig entschieden ihr alles zu erzählen. „Aber bevor ich dir über mein wunderbares Leben erzähle, brauche ich eine Unterschrift" sie sah ihn fragen und auch sehr skeptisch an.

„Es ist eine Art bindender magischer Vertrag; er soll dich schützen falls jemand versucht dir Informationen zu entlocken, ob nun freundlich oder gewaltsam" ergänzte er etwas verlegen.

„Ist das jetzt nicht etwas übertrieben?" Sie sah ihn kurz zweifelnd an. „Ich weiß, dass du bei manchen Leuten nicht beliebt bist, aber solche Vorsichtsmaßnahmen."

Harry nickte betrübt „Schlimm nicht wahr." Er würde das ganze lieber anders Händeln, aber leider hatte er keine Wahl. „Aber glaub mir, du wirst diesen Schutz brauchen." Sie musterte sein Gesicht, welches sehr traurig wirkte und nickte dann langsam.

Harry legte ihr den Zettel vor. Wieder so, dass sie keinen Namen lesen konnte und sie Unterschrieb. „Was möchtest du wissen?" fragte Harry nun.

„Wir waren bei der Karte und Blaise" sagte sie nun wieder etwas steifer.

Er erklärte ihr zu welchen Zeitpunkt er am Turm war und dass er eigentlich dort schon mit ihr Reden wollte, sie aber zu schnell weg war und dass er ihm Gemeinschaftsraum der Meinung war, es würde nur stören.

Sie nickte und war scheinbar zufrieden mit seinen Antworten, denn sie legte Ihren Kopf auf seinen Schoß und meinte „So, jetzt bitte einmal das große Leben des Jungen der lebt von A – Z." Sie lächelte ihn schelmisch an. „Vor allem dass, was nicht in der Presse stand" ergänzte sie gehässig.

Er zuckte kurz bei seinem Namen, aber nickte dann und begann zu erzählen; von den Dursley aber nur sehr allgemein, er wollte nicht vom Schrank erzählen und den ganzen Schikanen, von seinem ersten bis fünften Schuljahr nur die Highlights, Stein der Weisen, Kammer des Schreckens, Sirius, das vierte war ihr Großteils bekannt, er dementierte nur noch mal die Berichte um Hermine. Dann erzählte er von dem Dementorenangriff, die Geschichte im Ministerium und anschließend von diesem Schuljahr, vom _Regulat_ und was sie gemacht hatten bis heute und er erzählte ihr auch von der Prophezeiung und ihre Bedeutung.

Er hatte lange gegrübelt ob er diesen Teil erwähnen sollte, aber er hatte Angst sie zu verlieren, nur weil er wieder Geheimnisse hatte und sie glauben musste er würde ihr nicht trauen. Und irgendetwas in ihm sagte, dass er das nicht so einfach verkraften würde.

An einigen Stellen stöhnte sie laut auf oder sah ihn überrascht an, bei Sirius Tod hatte sie einige Tränen verloren, genau wie auch Harry und bei dem _Regulat _und der Prophezeiungwar sie sichtlich geschockt. „Wow", war das erste was sie hervorbrachte, sie hatten sich mittlerweile hingelegt und beide schauten sich an. Sie tranken etwas von dem was Dobby gebracht hatte, denn es waren einige Stunden vergangen während Harry sein Leben vor ihr ausbreitete.

„Bereust du deine Entscheidung?" fragte Harry sie ängstlich. Sie sah ihn fragend an. „Dich mit mir einzulassen", erklärte er weiter.

Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Ich habe jetzt zwar einiges mehr zu verdauen, als ich gedacht hatte, aber an meinen Gefühlen zu dir hat das nichts geändert" sagte sie und rutsche näher an ihn ran, um ihn zu Küssen.

Harry viel ein Gebirge vom Herzen, als sie das sagte und erwiderte ihren Kuss umso freudiger. „Verstehst du jetzt, warum ich so vorsichtig bin?" Sie nickte.

„Ich Liebe dich Harry und ich glaube an dich" nun stockte sie und schaute aus einer Mischung aus Trauer und Angst in den Kamin.

„Was?" fragte Harry etwas überrascht durch diese Aktion.

Sie drehte sich zu ihm. „Meine Entscheidung ist klar, aber ich kann sie nicht alleine treffen Harry", begann sie und Harry schaute sie verwirrt an. „Wenn das jemand herausfinden würde, gefährde ich meine ganze Familie mehr, als ich noch vor einigen Stunden gedacht habe." Harry nickte. „Es geht nicht mehr um das Quidditch Team oder einen schlechten Ruf bei den Slytherins oder um das was Zabini machen könnte" und nun erschrak sie „Ian."

Harry legte von hinten seine Hände auf Ihren Bauch. „Keine Angst, wir haben ihm geholfen. Ich gehen davon aus, dass wir ihm trauen können." Er küsste sie zärtlich auf den Hals. „Ich liebe dich Sue und ich weiß was dich deine Liebe kosten kann und daher könnte ich…"

„Nein Harry", sie schniefte kurz und strafte sich für das folgende „ich will mit dir zusammen sein; wir müssen nur mehr aufpassen, dass uns niemand erwischt oder wir uns selber verraten." Sie drehte sich zu Harry und lächelte ihn an und sie küssten sich nun leidenschaftlicher denn je.

Harry brachte sie zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum, vor dem sie prüften ob die Luft rein, war bevor sie diesen betrat und sie verabredeten sich für den nächsten Abend. Harry machte sich auf den Weg Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum. Er schaute auf seine Karte und sah das Ian und Cordelia noch unterwegs waren.

Und er sah das Malfoy und Nott aus dem Verbotenen Wald kamen. Er hätte zu gerne gewusst was die beiden dort gemacht haben und hoffte nun das Nott sich melden würde. Allerdings sagte ihm auch der dumpfe Schmerz seiner Narbe, dass etwas in der Luft lag. Er hatte die Narbe schon lange nicht mehr gespürt und er wusste, dass es diesmal kein gutes Zeichen für ihn war.

Und der Tagesprophet am nächsten Montag zeigte ihm dass er recht gehabt hatte. Todesser hatten einige Zauberer sowie auch Muggel überfallen; letztere wurden niedergemetzelt und hatten wenig Chancen, lediglich einer hatte sein Heim gegen die _Einbrecher_ verteidigen können.

Die Zauberer kannte Harry nicht, aber Ron erzählte ihm, dass ein, zwei im Ministerium tätig waren, zumindest hatte er ihre Namen schon mal von seinen Vater gehört, aber die anderen konnten sie nicht zuordnen. Er hatte nichts von Nott gehört, was ihn etwas stutzig machte. Hatte er wirklich keine Informationen oder war er nicht mehr auf ihrer Seite.

Da scheinbar niemand der angegriffenen Zauberer oder Muggel, Verwandte in Hogwarts hatte nahmen die meisten Schüler diese Angriffe kaum oder gar nicht war, was Harry und auch viele der anderen des _Regulats_ erschreckte. Nur Hermine sagte mal, dass das wieder Typisch für Zauberer wäre. Sie achten nur auf sich und die anderen wären ihnen egal und Harry musste ihr im stillen Recht geben, obwohl Hermine das ganze sicherlich wieder auf ihr _Belfer_ bezogen hatte.

Am Tag des Balls war es wie immer. Seit dem Mittag war kein Mädchen mehr im Schloss zu finden und einige Jungs waren nervöser geworden, Harry war froh, dass sich das mit Cordelia so schnell verbreitet hatte, denn er wurde nicht mehr gefragt ob er mit jemand anderes zu Ball gehen würde. Er hatte sich auch einige Male mit ihr zusammen sehen lassen oder sie saßen am gleichen Tisch in der Bibliothek, genauso wie es Ian und Sue auch taten.

Sue hatte den Vorschlag unterbreitet bei einen Ihrer abendlichen treffen. Sie trafen sich meistens im Raum der Wünsche und kuschelten oder redeten über die Schule. Sue war tierisch im Stress, weshalb sie sich nicht jeden Abend sehen konnten. Was Harry verstand, denn er konnte sich noch gut an sein letztes Jahr erinnern und sie war was lernen betraf ähnlich wie Hermine.

Als es Zeit wurde gingen die Gryffindors wieder zusammen in die Eingangshalle. Harry und Neville holten ihre Damen vom jeweiligen Gemeinschaftsraum ab, Neville hatte wieder Susan eingeladen. Harry musste breit lächeln, als er Cordelia sah. Sie sah wirklich klasse aus und er begrüßte sie mit einem Kuss auf die Wange, worauf sie etwas erschrocken schaute, dann aber auch lächelte. Er reichte ihr seinen Arm und beide gingen Richtung Eingangshalle.

Dort angekommen gesellten sie sich zu Ron und Hermine, die zusammen mit Cho und Michael etwas abseits standen. Sie unterhielten sich kurz, als die magisch verstärkte Stimme von Professor McGonagall erklang.

„Bei diesem Ball wurde von den Lehrkörpern ein Sitzplan angefertigt" eine Stöhnen ging durch die Reihen „da diese Bälle dazu gedacht worden sind die Gemeinschaft unter den Häusern zu festigen haben wir dafür gesorgt, dass die Tische bunt gemischt sind." Harry verzog sein Gesicht.

„Was ist mit dir?" fragte Cordelia neugierig.

„Bei meinem Glück werden wir den ganzen Abend mit Malfoy an einen Tisch sitzen" knurrte er als Antwort und auch Rons Mine verfinsterte sich.

„Vielleicht hast du ja etwas mehr Glück" sie lächelte und bedachte ihn mit einem viel sagenden Blick.

Sie betraten den Saal und einige Professoren verteilten die Schüler an die einzelnen Tische. Wieder wurde Harry an einen der vorderen Tisch geschoben. Dort saßen zwei ältere Huffelpuffs die Harry nicht näher kannte und auch Cho und Michael kamen an die ihnen zugewiesenen Plätze, neben Cordelia. Jetzt waren noch sechs Plätze frei, es kamen noch Neville und Susan sowie ein Slytherinpärchen, wo Harry den Jungen als einen der Freund von Ian erkannte und deshalb freundlich grüßte. Und neben Harry setzte sich Sue.

Er zog scharf Luft ein, welches die anwesenden am Tisch anders deuten, als Harry es meinte. Das Duell der beiden hatte sich natürlich in der Schule verbreitet und so war nun die Meinung Harry und Sue wären als Strafe an einen Tisch gesetzt worden.

„Wenn du möchtest können wir die Plätze tauschen" murmelte Cordelia und lächelte ihn an.

„Ich werd das schon schaffen" antwortete Harry und versuchte ein Lächeln zu unterdrücken. Er schaute sich um und bedauerte Ron. An dessen Tisch saßen Malfoy mit Begleitung und Nott mit Begleitung; zum Glück saßen Terry und Padma als Puffer zwischen ihm und Malfoy aber der Gesichtsausdruck der beiden sprach Bände. _Wenn das mal so ein kluger Plan war,_ dachte sich Harry und schaute zu dem Übeltäter.

Dieser stand auf und eröffnete den Ball, wieder mit einem gemeinsamen Essen. Nach dem Essen erhielten die Mädchen Tanzkarten, auf denen schon einige Namen notiert waren und zwar die Herren die mit am Tisch saßen. Einige stöhnten laut auf und auch Harry musste sein Gesicht verzogen haben.

„Was schaust du so gezwungen?" fragte Cordelia ihn nämlich.

„Ich hatte gerade an Ginny Weasley gedacht", sagte er laut und auf die fragenden und auch wütenden Blicken erklärte er „sie sitz mit Crabbe und Goyle an einen Tisch". Daraufhin mussten selbst die Slytherins grinsen.

Und so begann der Ball. Harry tanzte mit Cordelia einige Male, denn schließlich hatten sie einen Ruf zu waren und er arbeitet sich durch die Tanzkarten der anderen Mädchen. Als er gerade Susan zurück zu Tisch gebracht hatte und alle saßen, sprach ihn Michael breit grinsend an. „Wo sind denn eigentlich deine Begleitungen vom Weihnachtsball?" Cordelia funkelte ihn böse an, aber Michael sah ungerührt zu Harry.

„Du weißt doch sicherlich warum sie nicht hier sind" meinte Harry und wurde aber etwas verlegen.

Michael nickte und sagte „Ich wollte nur wissen ob es stimmt?" er lächelte immer noch.

Harry verzog sein Gesicht und nickte „Sie sagten ich wäre zu alt und würde ihren Ruf zerstören." Nun brachen alle an Tisch in Gelächter aus, selbst die Slytherins.

„Typisch Shiko", meinte Cho, nachdem sie sich beruhigt hatte.

„Kleine Schwestern sind schon die Hölle", meinte Sue und erhielt ein bestätigendes Nicken und ein breites Lächeln von Cho.

„Dürfte ich dann bitten" meinte Harry recht steif zu Sue.

„Du wirst zwar auch meinen Ruf zerstören, aber bitte" kam ihre Antwort, mit einen breiten Lächeln in die Runde, was die Anwesenden erst aufhorchen ließ, aber dann doch zu einem weiteren Lacher auf Harrys kosten führte.

„Schmoll nicht" meinte sie, als beide begonnen hatten zu tanzen.

„Muss ich doch leider, ich bin die Lachnummer des Tisches" grummelte er, lächelte aber ein wenig.

„Ich würde dich ja gern aufbauen…" meinte sie und sah ihn traurig an. „Danke noch für deine Karte und dein Geschenk" meinte sie dann aber.

„Ich hoffe es gefällt dir?" fragte Harry etwas aufgeregt, denn immerhin hatte er es selbst ausgesucht.

„Und wie", sie lächelte kurz „ich habe sie gleich umgehängt" erzählte sie Harry auch.

Harry lächelte. Er hatte ihr eine silberne Kette geschenkt, mit einem Anhänger. Ein Drache mit kleinen Jadesteinen als Augen und der Drache schlängelte sich um ein Herz, welches in der Mitte aus einem blutroten Rubin bestand.

„Was meintest du damit, dass sie mehr kann?" fragte sie neugierig.

„Wenn du die beiden Augen drückst bekomme ich eine Nachricht von dir", er sah sich kurz um weil Goyle mit einer mürrisch schauenden Ginny unterwegs war. „Ich habe einen Ring der dann kurz auf glüht", er hatte den Ring dafür genommen, den sie in der Kammer gefunden hatten. „Wenn du den Rubin in dem kleinen Herzen drehst wird ein Ortungszauber aktiviert." Sie sah ihn überrascht an. „Und wenn der Anhänger mit deinem Blut in Berührung kommt, wird er zu einem Portschlüssel, der dich zu Freunden von mir bringt." Letzteres hatte er mit Yoji abgesprochen.

Sie sah ihn erstaunt an und nickte nur. „Das sind Zauber über UTZ – Niveau" meinte sie und Harry nickte und reicht ihr den Arm, denn das Lied war gerade zu Ende und er musste sie zum Tisch geleiten. Beide wollten nicht riskieren auch nur ein Takt länger auf den Tanzfläche zu bleiben, als durch die Karte gefordert.

„Ich hoffe ich habe keinen weiteren Schaden angerichtet", meinte er als sie sich setzten. Sie lächelte leicht und schüttelte den Kopf.

Harry ging kurz zu den Toiletten und als er diese betrat wurde er von Nott begrüßt „Hat man denn vor denen nicht mal hier seine Ruhe?" Hinter ihm trat ein grinsender Baddock in die Toilette. Harry lächelte nur höhnisch und ging an den beiden vorbei, wurde dabei aber von Nott angerempelt, dieser lächelte breit und ging ungerührt weiter.

_Was sollte das jetzt schon wieder?_ Doch weiter kam er mit seinen Überlegungen nicht, da er einen Zettel in seiner Tasche bemerkte, der dort vor dem Toilettenbesuch noch nicht war. Er ging in einen kleine Nische und entrollte das Pergament.

**

* * *

Einmal sagen was ihr davon haltet, ach nee schreibt es lieber (huhahaha)**

Unten links, seht ihr es?

mig

Silvertrust


	37. Ferienbekanntschaften

Moin,

kommt es mir nur vor oder werden im Moment weniger Storys hochgeladen? Sinf gerdae Ferien bei ff.?

**Dax:** ;-)

**Rudi:** Wirst jetzt erfahren was Nott zu sagen hat und wie reagiert wird, für HBP wäre ich wie ich fand einfach zu weit.

**Lily13:** danke und hoppla

**Schokki:** Warum sollte man Nott nicht vertrauen? Nur weil er Totesser ist und schon an Aktionen teilgenommen hat. Vielleicht sogar von Voldemort unter die Lupe genommen wurde. Das reicht bei dir schon aus um jemanden nicht zu vertrauen ;-)

**Enrinye:** Länger als 5000 Wörter werde ich wohl ehr selten schreiben / Nott hatte vielleicht nur angst wer weiß / tja Tom wird es uns früher oder später wissen lasen schätze ich / War sicherlich einer der Traumabende für Ron und Ginny ;-) / Sue muss sich wohl erst zeigen.

**Ewjena:** hat einfach zu gut gepasst mit dem Zug / so und ich hoffe immer noch mit Spaß weiter.

**frodobeutlin:** Was Nott zu schreiben hat wirst du erfahren aber zur Beruhigung nichts von den Beiden.

**Zerengeb:** sind nicht alle Chaps nur Übergänge ;-), ich hau net versprochen

**Alex Black5:** nee Ich kann das ende der Story lesen ;-)))) / tja warte Chap 46 ab und dann sehen wir weiter oder aber auch nicht –grins-

**Angy one:** danke aber noch länger ich weiß nicht/ zum anderen punkt hast du es gut ;-(

**indy:** reaktion danke fürs review

Nun viel Spaß mit den neuen Chap:

**

* * *

Rückblick Chap 36**

Harry ging kurz zu den Toiletten und als er diese betrat wurde er von Nott begrüßt „Hat man denn vor denen nicht mal hier seine Ruhe?" Hinter ihm trat ein grinsender Baddock in die Toilette. Harry lächelte nur höhnisch und ging an den beiden vorbei, wurde dabei aber von Nott angerempelt, dieser lächelte breit und ging ungerührt weiter.

_Was sollte das jetzt schon wieder?_ Doch weiter kam er mit seinen Überlegungen nicht, da er einen Zettel in seiner Tasche bemerkte, der dort vor dem Toilettenbesuch noch nicht war. Er ging in einen kleine Nische und entrollte das Pergament.

**

* * *

37. Kapitel:Ferienbekanntschaften**

Harry las die Notiz schnell durch:

_Unsere Treffen mit den anderen Totessern finden immer auf einem der Anwesen von Avery, in der nähe von Edinburgh statt. Alle Anwärter (aller Häuser) aus Hogwarts waren mittlerweile dort._

Harry stecke den Zettel ein und setzte sich wieder gedankenverloren an seinen Tisch.

„Wollen wir etwas Spazierengehen?" sprach ihn Cordelia nach einer Zeit von der Seite her an.

Er schaute zu Cordelia und lächelte freundlich „Natürlich gern." Michael warf ihm einen viel sagenden Blick zu und Harry und Cordelia verschwanden in die Richtung der Gärten. Harry hatte nach Sue Ausschau gehalten, diese war aber nicht zu sehen.

„Was ist mit dir Harry?" fragte Cordelia als sie die Halle verlassen hatten und er scheinbar noch abwesend wirkte.

„Ich habe gerade etwas erfahren" er stoppte kurz „hat mich etwas überrascht. Es ist aber nicht weiter wichtig." Sie nickte. „Und, bin ich als Partner zu ertragen?" fragte er und lächelte sie schelmisch an.

„Du tanzt gut, du siehst gut aus" sie schaute ihn nicht minder schelmisch lächelnd an „man kann über dich Witze machen, mit anderen Worten du bist gerade so zu ertragen." Nun grinste sie ihn von Ohr zu Ohr an.

„Da danke ich aber aufs herzlichste" er machte eine Verbeugung und beide gingen weiter. „Wo willst du eigentlich mit mir hin?" fragte er neugierig, da sie die Richtung vorgab.

„Frische Luft schnappen. Ich habe mir sagen lassen, dass es bei den Gewächshäusern viel zu sehen gibt" sprach sie mysteriös und lächelte vor sich hin.

„He", konnte er aus einer Ecke die Stimme von Sue vernehmen. Er hielt an während Cordelia Zielstrebig weiter geradeaus ging, ohne auf ihren Begleiter zu achten.

„Hallo schö…" weiter kam Harry nicht mit seiner Begrüßung da er schon von Sue Leidenschaftlich geküsst wurde. Harry musste sich zusammen reißen, denn am liebsten hätte er mehr gemacht, nur war dieses sicherlich nicht der Ort, noch die Zeit für so etwas. Wobei seine Hände trotzdem versuchten den ein oder anderen Abstecher zu machen und zu seiner Überraschung keine Gegenwehr erhielten und er merkte das er einige Schauer bei Sue verursachte.

„Wir müssen langsam zurück glaube ich" kam es nach einer Weile von Harry. Sie nickte traurig und dann trennten sie sich, um ihre Ballpartner zu treffen wobei diesmal Harry und Cordelia zuerst wieder in der Halle auftauchten. Der Rest des Abends verlief recht angenehm. Er tanzte noch ein wenig, aber die meiste Zeit unterhielt man sich am Tisch über Nebensächlichkeiten wie Quidditch bei den Jungs oder Mode und Frisuren bei den Mädchen.

„Wo willst du hin?" fragte Harry Cordelia. Er wollte sie eigentlich zurück zu Ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum bringen doch sie steuerte in eine andere Richtung.

„Du musst mich nur woanders abliefern", sagte sie etwas verlegen. Harry nickte, ihm war klar, dass er sie nun zu Ian bringen sollte, was ihn aber auch nicht fröhlicher stimmte, da er Sue heute nicht mehr sehen würde.

„He" kam es von Ian als er die beiden traf. Sie waren wieder in der Nähe des Pokalzimmers und Harry vermutete, dass hier immer ihr Treffpunkt war.

„Viel spaß noch" meinte Harry etwas betrübt und machte sich auf den Rückweg.

„Dort würde ich nicht lang Harry" begann Ian „ich habe gehört wie Snape vorhin gesagt hat er wollte heute ganz besonders diesen Flügel in Augenschein nehmen. Nimm am besten den Umweg über den Geheimgang zwischen Verwandlungsflur und fünftem Stock." Harry hob als Zeichen, dass er verstanden hatte die Hand und schlürfte weiter.

Er betrat gerade die besagte Abkürzung, als er mit jemanden zusammen stieß und dieser unsanft auf dem Hintern landete.

„Autsch" kam eine bekannte Stimme von unten.

„Sue" Harry beugte sich runter „Was machst du hier?" Er musste lächeln als er ihr Gesicht erkannte.

„Darauf warten, dass einer kommt und mich umrennt." Sie war mittlerweile aufgestanden und rieb kurz ihren Hintern. „Wieso bist du so leise?" fragte sie ihn vorwurfsvoll, lächelte ihn aber an.

„Damit ich besser hübsche Mädchen umlaufen kann" meinte er schelmisch grinsend und wollte sie Küssen.

„Nicht hier" meinte sie knapp, griff seine Hand und schleifte ihn Richtung Raum der Wüsche. „Drei mal rum und sich das Vorstellen, was man haben will?" fragte sie Harry, als sie dort angekommen waren. Dieser nickte nur.

Sie öffnete die Tür und Harry folgte ihr in den Raum und staunte nicht schlecht, zwar war dort wieder der Kamin wie immer, aber sonst hatte sich alles verändert. Es gab ein riesiges Panoramafenster, durch welches man den Sternenhimmel sehen konnte und anstelle der Sessel gab es ein großes, gemütlich wirkendes Bett.

Er sah zu Sue, die etwas verlegend lächelnd da stand. Er ging langsam auf sie zu und lächelte sie freundlich an. Als er sie erreicht hatte, küsste er sie liebevoll und sanft. Nach einen Weile hob er sie hoch und trug sie zum Bett, um sie dort wieder abzusetzen.

Er beugte sich über sie und nun küssten sie sich leidenschaftlicher und ihre Zungen spielten wild miteinander. Seine Hände glitten sanft über ihren Körper und streichelten sie. Er sah sie fragend an und sie nickte nur leicht. Nun begann er sie auszuziehen, langsam Stück für Stück, immer wieder liebkoste er sie oder streichelte ihr zarte, weiß schimmernde Haut, die nun mehr und mehr zum Vorschein kam.

Er musste sich immer wieder bremsen, um ihr nicht die Kleider vom Leib zu reißen. Er befreite sie vom ihren BH und liebkoste ihre frei gewordenen Brüste. Er merkte wie sich ihre Brustwarzen vor Erregung aufstellten. Anschließend streichelte und massierte er diese sanft mit seinen Händen. Er begann nun langsam nach unten vorzudringen. Er küsste sie immer wieder auf den Weg nach unten.

Als er ihren Slip langsam entfernte, sah er sie liebevoll an in seinen verliebten Blick konnte man die Bewunderung für diesen Körper klar erkenne. Ihre elfenbeinfarbene Haut wirkte atemberaubend. Durch das Flackern des Kamins wirkte es so, als würden die Schatten sanft über jede ihrer weiblichen Kurven streicheln.

Sie war erregt, aber wirkte auch nervös, sogar etwas ängstlich. Harry lächelte ihr beruhigend zu. Dann beugte er sich herunter und seine streichelnden Finger wanderten zu ihren Schenkeln. Sie fuhren von ihrem krausen Haar langsam hinab. Berührten kurz ihre kleine Perle, was sie aufkeuchen ließ. Aber auch dort verweilten sie nicht, sondern wanderten tiefer, erfühlten die heiße Feuchtigkeit.

Sue wandte sich unter seiner Hand, ihr ganzer Körper vibrierte leicht. Harry schob ihre Schenkel auseinander und senkte seinen Kopf. Er verschwand zwischen ihren Beinen und Sue keuchte auf, als seine Zunge ihre geheimsten Stelle berührte.

Harry schob seine Hände nun unter ihren Po, um ihn leicht anzuheben. Seine Zunge kreiste über ihrem kleinen Kitzler, was sie durch ekstatisches Zucken ihres gesamten Körpers beantwortete. Er leckte sie unnachgiebig und sie keuchte und stöhnte inzwischen ungehemmt. Mit ihren Händen fuhr sie wild durch Harrys Haar.

Harry führte zur „Unterstützung" seiner Zunge auch seine Finger in sie ein. Wieder und wieder glitt er in sie hinein und trieb sie weiter auf dem Strudel der Ekstase zu. Sie zog seinen Kopf zu dem ihren und küsste ihn wild und verlangend und als sie sich etwas entfernte flüstere sie heiser: „Ich will dich spüren."

Harry der schon angefangen hatte sich zu entkleiden legte nun die letzten Kleidungsstücke ab. Mit einer schnellen wink seines Stabes war sein Zauberstab in Gummi gehüllt und er beugte sie wieder zur Ihr hinunter.

Beide stöhnten auf, als er in sie hinein glitt und sie ihn mit ihrer Wärme umschloss. Langsam begann er sich auf ihr zu bewegen. Beide stöhnten unregelmäßig auf und er strich ihr die langen Haare, nach hinten über die Schulter. Er senkte seinen Mund auf ihren Hals, um daran zu knabbern und zu saugen, während er immer wieder seine Lenden hob und senkte. Harry erhöhte das Tempo seiner Stöße und Sues Körper erschauderte.

Und dann ließ er plötzlich von ihr ab. Er senkte seinen Oberkörper auf sie. Sue protestierte. „Mach doch weiter! Hör jetzt nicht auf! Bitte!", bettelte sie förmlich.

Doch Harry lächelte und drehte sie beide herum, so dass er nun auf dem Rücken unter ihr lag. Sue richtete sich auf und lächelte Harry von oben herab an. Sie begann ihr Becken zu heben und zu senkten und ließ ihn immer wieder in sich eindringen. Er merkte, dass es nicht lange dauern würde, bis er seinen Höhepunkt erreichen würde. Während sie mit ihren Fingern über seinen Brustkorb strich. Mit den Fingerspitzen streichelte sie seine zusammengezogenen Brustwarzen und ihre Fingernägel kratzen leicht über seine Haut.

Jetzt ließ sie ihre Hüfte kreisen und spannte ihre Muskeln an, um ihn fester zu packen. Harry versuchte stärker in sie zu stoßen und so ließ sie sich auf seinen Rhythmus ein. Er merkte, dass in diesem Moment die Welle ihres Höhepunktes über ihr zusammenbrach. Ihr Schrei wurde von Harrys Mund gedämpft. Sues Muskeln zuckten und ihr ganzer Körper zitterte. Harry stieß noch ein paar Mal tief und schnell in sie und kam dann ebenfalls mit einem Stöhnen, das er an ihrem Hals zu unterdrücken versuchte.

Nicht nur das Glücksgefühl breitete sich in ihm aus, stärker und intensiver als jemals zuvor. Auch hörte er ein lautes Krachen in sich, als wäre eine Mauer zusammengebrochen und Wärme durchströmte ihn und breitete sich in jeder Faser seines Körpers aus. Als dieser Effekt langsam nachließ merkte er, dass eine schwer atmende Sue auf seiner Brust lag und sich ankuschelte.

„Ich liebe dich", flüsterte er breit lächelnd.

„Ich liebe dich auch Harry", bekam er etwas atemlos als Antwort.

„Accio Decke", flüsterte Harry und deckte beide zu. Sue streckte sich nach einiger Zeit lang aus und kuschelte sich an ihn und ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen schliefen beide eng umschlungen ein.

„Morgen", sagte er und schaute auf eine schlummernde Sue. „Wir sollten in unsere Räume", sprach er sanft weiter als ihre Augen angefangen hatten zu flackern.

Sie zuckte nun erschreckt hoch, sah sich um und lächelte Harry dann verliebt an. Dieser strich ihre Haare aus dem Gesicht und küsste sie. „Wie spät ist es?" fragte sie, nachdem sie sich getrennt hatten , sie wirkte etwas nervös.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Da dort die Sonne aufgeht, gehe ich von recht früh aus", er lächelte ihr zu. „Ich habe Dobby gebeten dir deine normale Robe zu besorgen." Er zeigte auf einen Stuhl.

„Bist du schon lange wach?" fragte sie überrascht.

Er lächelte nur. Er war schon länger wach, denn wie immer hatte er nur kurz geschlafen, aber dafür ohne Alpträume und ohne irgendwelche Visionen. Er hatte nur angenehme Träume gehabt. Glaubte er zumindest, denn er konnte sich nur an eine lächelnde Sue erinnern. Sie zogen sich beide an und machten sich auf in Richtung Ihrer Gemeinschaftsräume. Harry begleitet Sue noch zu ihrem und dort trennten sich dann beide voneinander.

* * *

„Na, hattet ihr ein schönes Fest?" Harry musste nun vor vier Kissen Deckung suchen, denn Ron, Dean, Ginny und Hermine hatten ihn unter Beschuss genommen.

„Dieses arrogante Schwein", begann Ron „Hat die ganze Zeit geprahlt was für ein Hecht sein Vater ist. Merlin Orden zweiter Klasse blablabla", erzählte er weiter und verzog sein Gesicht zu einer Grimasse.

„Hat sich leider nicht ein einziges mal verplappert" fügte Hermine ein. Sie lächelte nur schief.

„Du hättest ja mal mit Goyle oder Crabbe tanzen können" zeterte Ginny und massierte ihre Füße mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht, während Dean ihr über den Rücken streichelte.

„Aber die beiden Dumpfbeutel haben irgendetwas über ein neues Gesetzt erzählt, was Malfoy versucht in die Gänge zu schieben", begann Dean. „Es ging um Muggelgeborene; mehr konnte ich aber nicht raushören."

„Ich habe einen Treffpunkt von Totessern erhalten", begann Harry „irgendwo bei Edinburg." Alle sahen ihn überrascht oder fragend an.

„Hat mir der Spitzel untergeschoben", erklärte er kurz und lächelte noch breiter.

„Und was hast du damit vor Harry?" fragte Hermine etwas nachdenklich.

Harry zuckte mit den Achseln. „Ich habe keine Ahnung Hermine, wir können das gleiche machen wie mit dem Riddle Haus, aber Häuser haben die viele" er grübelte kurz. „Wir können es auch nicht überwachen, dazu sind wir zu wenige" sprach er seine Überlegungen laut aus.

„Aber andere können es" warf Ron ein „sie trauen uns nichts zu, doch können wir solche Informationen ungenutzt lassen?" Er sah viel sagend zu den anderen.

Hermine nickte machte aber auch kein glückliches Gesicht. „Wir könnten ihnen ja auch die Info über Moyer geben, dabei kommen wir allein auch nicht weiter", meinte sie etwas enttäuscht.

„Und Fred und Georg kriegen dann die Informationen" machte Ron weiter. Harry nickte; eine andere Möglichkeit sah er leider in Moment auch nicht.

„Ich lasse Dumbledore einen Brief zukommen im Namen des _Regulat_" sagte er nachdenklich, aber ihm viel einfach nichts Sinnvolleres ein.

„Und was ist wenn der abgefangen wird?" fragte Ginny. Sie sah skeptisch in die Runde.

„Lee soll sie aus Hogsmeade abschicken, dann wird keiner mehr dran kommen" erklärte Harry und alle nickten zustimmend.

* * *

Die nächsten Tage verliefen ruhig. Sie erhielten keine Informationen von Fred oder Georg und auch Nott meldete sich nicht. Harry trainierte immer noch mit Ron jeden morgen; jetzt auch _Bôjutsu _und_ Ninja ken _da Harry Ron zu seinem siebzehnten Geburtstag ein _Katana _Geschenkt hatte. Und auch ein Hohlster. Dieses jedoch zusammen mit den Zwillingen, denn er wusste, dass dieser sonst wieder mürrisch geworden wäre. Ein Zettel lag bei mit dem Hinweis dieses Hohlster niemals bei Professor Byrnjolf zu tragen.

Das zweite Quidditch Spiel der Saison gegen Huffelpuff war kein Problem. Harry hatte den Schnatz nach nur zehn Minuten gegriffen und so gewannen sie hundertsiebzig zu fünfzig und waren so die Haushohen Favoriten auf den Pokal, da Ravenclaw die Woche darauf nur mit zehn Punkten Vorsprung gegen Slytherin gewinnen konnte. Und das auch nur weil die Treiber wieder Goyle und Crabbe hießen und daher wenig Probleme verursachten.

Das Training des _Regulats _wurde immer intensiver. Alle konnten mittlerweile im Raum der Wünsche apparieren. Sie hatten bei den ersten Versuchen allerdings Angelina dazu geholt, weil Harry das Risiko zu groß geworden war, dass sich Mitglieder zersplinnterten. Vor allem die etwas übereifrigen. Zum Glück wurde sie aber nicht gebraucht.

Auch den Imperius Fluch konnten nun einige brechen, denn nachdem Ron und Neville in brechen konnten wuchs der Ehrgeiz der andern nochmals und nun konnten ihn auch Terry, Hermine, Susan, Cho, Michael, Dean und Seamus brechen. Und die anderen waren soweit, dass sie Harrys Befehle nicht mehr ausführten; außer die Creevey – Brüder, da musste Harry schon besondere Sachen verlangen, bevor sie sich genug wehrten.

„Wir werden nach den Ferien Duelle austragen wie bei Professor Byrnjolf" begann Harry am letzen Abend vor den Ferien

„Was für Duelle?" frage Cho überrascht.

„Na Überfälle, Kämpfe in Unterzahl und so was?" meinte Ron genauso verwundert über Chos frage wie Harry.

„Wir lernen nur die Flüche und entsprechende Gegenflüche aber machen keine Duelle, wie ihr das sagt" meinte Michael nachdenklich.

Alle Gryffindors und auch die Huffelpuffs sahen sie überrascht an, Harry schaltete sofort „seid ihr zusammen mit den Slytherins?"

„Nein" sagte Michael.

„Was ist bloß los mit dem?" fragte Hermine laut und auf die fragenden Gesichter: „Er dreht ab weil Harry ein etwas modifizierten Zauberstabhalter hat, greift alle Totesser gnadenlos an" sie schüttelte den Kopf „und euch bringt er etwas anderes als uns bei" sie sah die anderen ratlos an.

„Er muss irgendwelche Erfahrungen mit Totessern gemacht haben" meinte Ron nachdenklich. Alle nickten nur.

„Also umso besser. Nach den Ferien gibt es dann Duelle und Überfälle" brach Harry die Diskussion ab. Alle verabschiedeten sich in Richtung ihrer Gemeinschaftsräume.

„Und du willst wieder zum Grimmauld Place?" fragte Hermine ihn, nachdem nur noch er und Ron im Raum der Wünsche waren.

„Ja, Sue ist auch nicht hier und du weißt, wenn ich dort bin kann ich zu den Sitzungen des Ordens" sie nickte. „Ihr beide fahrt wieder zu deinen Eltern?" fragte er neugierig.

„Ich hoffe" sie schaute etwas nachdenklich „ich habe noch nichts gehört, ob wir können oder nicht, deshalb Reisen wir erstmal zum Fuchsbau" erklärte sie Harry.

„Dort sind auch erstmal Dean und Ginny" warf Ron noch ein „wir drei wollen das apparieren auf lange strecke üben" und nach einer Pause. „Willst du nicht auch mit zum Fuchsbau, Harry?"

Natürlich wollte er, aber da er den Trank nun zum letzten Mal nehmen musste, damit seine Reflexe nicht wieder abbauten, war das zu Gefährlich. „Wie gesagt der Orden, Hermine und ihr könnt aber gerne zu besuch kommen" und ergänzend meinte er „ich glaube auch nicht das Dumbledore mich in den Fuchsbau lassen würde." Hermine nickte zustimmend.

„Wann reist du ab?" fragte Hermine

„Sowie die Kutschen vom Hof sind holen mich Remus und Tonks" erklärte Harry das was er erfahren hatte.

Und so geschah es dann auch. Harry hatte sich von Sue schon am Vorabend verabschiedet und sah seinen Freunden hinterher, die nun mit den Kutschen Richtung Hogsmeade abreisten. Er ging zusammen mit Professor McGonagall, da sie sichergehen wollte das nichts passieren würde, zum Tor. Remus und Tonks erschienen kurz bevor Harry das Große Portal erreicht hatte und so brauchten sie keine Zeit zu verlieren und apparierten sofort noch London, in den Grimmauld Place.

Harrys Stimmung war gedrückt. Zwar wollte er selbst zum Grimmauld Place, aber alleine war er trotzdem und eigentlich hoffte er ja auch, dass der Orden nicht tagte, denn dann war alles in Ordnung. Er erkundigte sich bei Dobby über das befinden von Winky und Blinky. Ging aber nicht weiter auf das Thema ein, denn er wollte Dobby nicht beunruhigen. Sie aßen noch alle zusammen und anschließend machte Harry sich auf den Weg in sein Zimmer.

Auf seinem Schreibtisch viel ihm das letzte Buch, welches er bekommen hatte, in die Hände. _Animagi (Das Selbststudium) _Eigentlich hatte er nie darüber nachgedacht Animagi zu werden, da er keinen Vorteil darin gegenüber Voldemort sah, doch nun begann er aus Langeweile, das Buch durchzuarbeiten.

Er war gerade dabei etwas über die Möglichkeiten des Animagus zu lesen, als der Ring an der Kette um seinen Hals kurz aufglühte und nicht nur das, auch der Ortungszauber wurde von Sue aktiviert. Er schaute auf die Uhr. Wenn er das so Überlegte konnte sie gerade erst zuhause angekommen sein und sein Ortungszauber bestätigte seine Annahme.

Er rief Dobby, gab ihm die Anweisung keinen in sein Zimmer zu lassen mit der ausrede er würde schon schlafen, warf sich den Tarnumhang über und reiste zu Sue. Er ereichte das Haus der Sponners nicht mal eine Minuten nach dem Signal von Sue, obwohl er wieder über Yoji gereist war. Harry fand das alles sehr merkwürdig. Sue war zu Hause und gab das Notsignal, reiste aber nicht per Portschlüssel. Es war noch hell draußen, also auch nicht die normale Zeit für Totesser Aktivitäten und als er Richtung Tür ging kam die größte Überraschung.

„Ich gehe rüber zu Lissy bis später." Annabell kam durch die Haustür geschlendert. Harry schlüpfte ins Haus während Annabell es verließ. _Aber was war hier los_? Das ganze kam Harry schon merkwürdig vor.

Er konnte Stimmen aus einen Zimmer links von sich hören und betrat den Raum. Ein merkwürdiger Anblick tat sich ihm auf. Sue saß auf einem Sessel, beide Knie an den Körpergepresst und spielte nervös mit der Kette. Vor ihr hockte eine Person, die ihr liebevoll über den Arm streichelte und eine weitere Person Stand etwas entfernt hinter einem Schreibtisch.

Es sah alles fast normal aus, hätten die beiden Personen nicht die Umhänge von Totessern getragen und so hatte Harry seinen Zauberstab schon in der Hand, als er die Stimme einer Frau hörte. Der Person, die vor Sue hockte.

„Es tut uns leid Sue" sprach sie ruhig und liebevoll. „Wir wollten nur sehen wie du zu den Totesser stehst", fing sie an die Situation zu erklären.

„So?" kam es entsetzt von Sue. Zur Unterstützung ihrer Worte wedelte sie mit einer Hand. „Ihr tut so als währet ihr Totesser" sie schniefte kurz.

Nun sprach der Mann am Schreibtisch „Sue es tut uns leid, aber wir hatten Angst, dass du mit den Totessern sympathisierst" er wirkte nun etwas verlegen.

„Wieso sollte ich das tun" schrie sie nun fast. Sie zitterte und wirkte sichtlich nervös, so dass Harry in ihre Richtung schlich und als die Frau etwas von Sue zurück wich, legte er seine Hand auf ihre Knie sie schaute kurz verwirrt nickte dann aber unmerklich. Scheinbar hatte sie erkannt, dass Harry bei ihr war.

„Sue deine Mutter und ich hatten einfach Angst um dich, deshalb haben wir so getan als wären wir Totesser" begann scheinbar ihr Vater die Lage zu erklären.

„Aber wieso glaubt ihr ich würde zu einer von denen werden?" fragte sie nun schon ruhiger, wo sie wusste, dass Harry da war.

„Hör zu Schatz" ihr Mutter begann wieder „einige Kleinigkeiten die aber zusammen einfach zuviel für uns wurden" setzte ihre Mutter sehr umständlich an. Harry konnte immer noch nicht fassen was hier ablief. Ihre Eltern verkleiden sich als Totesser, um ihre Tochter zu prüfen. _Wahnsinn._

„Was für Kleinigkeiten?" fragte Sue überrascht und schaute zwischen den beiden hin und her.

Ihr Vater begann etwas Kleinlaut: „Also zuerst Mal, du bist in Slytherin und viele meiner ehemaligen Hauskameraden wurden Totesser", _also war ihr Vater auch schon ein Slytherin,_ dachte sich Harry – Sue nickte nur leicht - „dann deine Beziehung mit Blaise Zabini, Elphias Doge erzählte uns er wäre ein Totesser oder zumindest ihnen gegenüber sehr offen."

„Ich habe schon letzten Sommer mit ihm Schluss gemacht" fuhr Sue dazwischen und schaute kurz in die Richtung in der sie Harry vermutete.

„Das wussten wir nicht Schätzchen" meinte Ihre Mutter entschuldigend. „Und schließlich dein verhalten in den Winterferien. Du warst so schweigsam uns gegenüber" sie stockte kurz „und dann dass, was du mit den Bildern gemacht hast" nun wurde Sues Augen größer scheinbar war das etwas, was sie doch überraschte zu hören „mit den Bildern von Harry Potter" sprach ihre Mutter weiter und Harry horchte auf. _Was hat sie mit meinen Bildern gemach?_

„Du hast sie als Zielübungen genommen, so zerfetzt wie sie waren." Sue wurde rot es war ihr sichtlich peinlich, dass Harry das nun hörte.

„Ich war sauer auf dich, weil ich aus dem Team geflogen bin" versuchte sie zu erklären. Sie schaute wieder in seine Richtung und hatte ihre Eltern wohl vergessen.

„Wieso warst du Sauer auf mich?" fragte ihre Mutter überrascht sie und auch Sues Vater schauten Sue verwirrt an, zumal diese ganz woanders hin schaute.

„Sie war nicht sauer auf sie Mrs. Sponner. Sie war sauer auf mich", erklärte Harry. Er nahm seinen Umhang ab und lächelte die beiden verlegen an. „So, so du machst also meine Bilder kaputt", meinte er an Sue gewandt, grinste sie aber breit an.

„Da hattest du es auch verdient" kam die schmollende Antwort von ihr.

„Sie, Sie…" Sues Vater versuchte der Situation Herr zu werden. Ihre Mutter schaute nur völlig überrascht und kreideweiß zwischen den beiden hin und her. Sie hatte immer noch die Hand auf den Mund, um einen Aufschrei zu unterdrücken. „…sind Harry Potter". Der Angesprochen nickte nur kurz und sah Sues Eltern ernst an.

„Wie kommen sie hier her? Was machen sie hier?" kam es nun von dem völlig verwirrten Vater.

„Ihre Tochter hatte mir ein Notruf zukommen lassen" er sah beide nun scharf an „scheinbar haben sie ihr einen Heidenangst eingejagt" er schüttelt verständnislos den Kopf.

„Wir hatte keine andere Wahl, um das heraus zu finden" begann ihr Vater nun etwas gefasster.

„Keine andere Wahl als ihre Tochter zu Tote zu erschrecken?" Harry fühlte wie Wut ihn ihm hoch kochte.

„Wir glaubten so würde sie uns am ehestens die Wahrheit sagen" erklärte ihr Vater „entweder würde sie sich uns offenbaren oder…."

„Sie würde ein Schock für ihr Leben bekommen" beendet Harry immer noch wütend den Satz. Sue ergriff seine Hand. Scheinbar wollte sie Harry beruhigen und es klappte auch sehr gut, denn er merkte förmlich wie die Wut aus ihm entwich.

„Wieso kann unsere Tochter ihnen ein Notsignal geben?" brachte nun die Mutter von Sue hervor. „Und die Schutzzauber?" Sie sah verwirrt zu ihrem Mann, der nachdenklich die beiden Jugendlichen vor ihm musterte.

„Wir sind seit einiger Zeit zusammen" brachte Sue etwas verlegen hervor. Harry hätte sich das ganze, ihre Eltern zu treffen, schon anders vorgestellt. Er wusste zwar nicht wie, aber so auf keinen Fall.

Ihr Vater nickte und er musterte Harry mit einem Blick, der Harry sagte dass er wusste wie weit sie zusammen waren. Harry schluckte kurz trocken, doch scheinbar wollte Sues Vater nicht vor seiner Frau über dieses Thema reden.

Harry merkte wie ihn Sue von der Seite musterte. Scheinbar hatte sie gemerkt wie sich seine Gefühlswelt verändert hatte. Wie auch nicht. Er hatte nun schwitzige Hände und wurde leicht rosa. Er hatte das gleiche Gefühl, als hätte ihn Professor McGonagall im Verbotenen Wald erwischt.

„Unsere Schutzzauber sind in Ordnung Liebes" begann nun Sues Vater „mach dir keine sorgen, Mr. Potter hat nur ein kleines Schlupfloch entdeckt." Er lächelte seine Frau kurz zu und schaute dann mit einem Blick der klar sagte wir-müssen-rede-junge auf Harry. Sue die diesen Blick nun erkannte wurde auch rot und schaute verlegen zu Boden.

„Woher wissen sie welche Uniformen die Totesser tragen?" fragte Harry, der die Stille überbrücken und vom Thema ablenken wollte.

„Ich war ihn Slytherin" bekam Harry als knappe Antwort.

„Waren sie ein Totesser oder haben sie mit ihnen sympathisierst?" Sues Mum sah ihn entsetzt an und selbst Sue schaute fragend zu Harry, doch ihren Vater schien die Frage nicht zu stören.

„Ja und Nein" begann er, woraufhin die Anwesenden ihn erschreckt ansahen „ich war in der vierten Klasse als Totesser rekrutiert worden" er überlegte einen Moment „damals waren viele bei den _Informationsveranstaltungen._ Ich war auch bei einer davon, allerdings war ich ihnen zu jung" er stockte kurz „und als ich älter war habe ich mich zurück gehalten. Ich war nie wieder bei einem Treffen, habe aber auch die anderen nie verraten" sagte er offen und schaute Harry direkt an.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf „wie die meisten" flüsterte er. Sue sah ihn nachdenklich an, da seine Miene sich versteinert hatte.

Ihre Mutter wusste offenbar nicht was sie tun sollte. Sie war immer noch in der Mitte zwischen Sues Vater und den Jugendlichen und warf beiden Seiten fragende Blicke zu. „Und heute?" kam die zögerlich und ängstliche frage von Sue.

Ihr Vater antwortete ohne zu zögern „Ich suche weder Kontakt zu ihnen, noch haben sie sich bei mir gemeldet."

„Und du Mum?" fragte Sue sichtlich verwirrt über die Erkenntnisse der letzten Minuten.

Diese schaute sie entsetzt an „Nein Spatz, weder damals noch heute hatte ich mit denen was am Hut. Ich war in Ravenclaw" kam noch hinzu als würde das alles erklären.

„Und das sollen wir jetzt glauben?" kam es kalt von Harry und auf die entsetzen Gesichter meinte er noch „sie hätten ihrer eigenen Tochter ja auch nicht geglaubt."

Sue nickte leicht, während sich ihre Eltern betroffene Blicke zuwarfen. „Es gibt keine andere Möglichkeit, sie müssen uns schon glauben" sagte ihr Vater.

„Es gibt immer Möglichkeiten" meinte Harry nachdenklich und schaute auf seinen Zauberstab.

„Sie haben recht", er stockte und sah auf seine Frau „für sie muss das alles hier mehr als merkwürdig wirken, und ich wäre einverstanden diesen _Test_ zu machen."

Harry sah ihn überrascht an, was sollte das, er hatte nie gewollt ihn unter den Wahrheitsfluch zustellen, aber wieso war er dazu bereit? Er hatte recht, merkwürdig war das ganze hier schon, aber das.

„Was meinst du Dad?" Sue holte Harry aus seinen Überlegungen.

„Dein Freund spielte mit den Gedanken mich unter einen Wahrheitszauber zu stellen, wobei ich nicht einschätzen kann, ob er sogar Veritaserum meint" sagte ihr Vater ruhig „schließlich geht er mit uns ein hohes Risiko ein, gekleidet wie wir sind" Sues Mum schaute entsetzt auf ihren Mann und anschießend auf Harry.

Sue reagierte nicht, scheinbar vertraute sie Harrys Entscheidung. Langsam schien es Sues Mum zu dämmern, in welcher Lage sich alle befanden. „Du hast Angst das wir du-weist-schon-wem angehören und dich und Sue an ihn verraten?" Das war weniger eine Frage als mehr eine Feststellung.

Harry nickte leicht. Er hatte einen Kloß im Hals, denn genau das war es, worüber er sich den Kopf zerbrach. _Wird das jemals enden?_ _Werde ich jeden überprüfen müssen, mit dem ich rede? Werde ich so paranoid wie Mad-Eye. _Sues Mum war zu ihrem Mann getreten, beide hatten sich die Totesser Roben ausgezogen und standen nun in normaler Zauberkluft vor Harry.

„Ich will dich nicht reizen Harry" begann ihr Vater „ähm ich darf dich doch Harry nennen" dieser nickte „aber man merkt das du ein Gryffindor bist, ein Slytherin hätte das ganze schon geklärt, auf die eine oder andere Weise" er schaute kurz auf Harry „er hätte uns schon längst überprüft" sagte er dann.

„_Verita_" Harry hatte so schnell seinen Zauberstab im Anschlag, dass Sues Vater nicht mal die Zeit blieb sich zu bewegen. Harry hätte beinahe den Fluch gelöst, da sein Gegenüber bei der Wucht des Fluches gegen das Regal einen Meter hinter ihn gedrückt wurde aber er unterdrückte den Impuls und stelle die Frage.

„Sind oder waren sie je ein Totesser oder ein Anhänger Voldemorts" seine Stimme war fest und ruhig, was Harry etwas überraschte, da er innerlich sehr nervös und durcheinander war. Das waren immerhin Sues Eltern.

„Nein!" Dieser Prozedur unterzog er auch Sues Mutter. Diese antwortete wie zuvor ihr Mann. Während sich beide noch von den Auswirkungen des Fluches erholen mussten, warf Harry eine Flasche des Aurentrankes in den Kamin, _wenn schon dann richtig,_ dachte er sich. Dann bildeten sich auch schon drei weiße und eine grüne Aura im Raum.

„Dürfte ich kurz ihren linken Oberarm sehen?" Die beiden Erwachsenen folgten dieser Anweisung und Harry erkannte auch dort kein Anzeichen von Voldemort.

Sue, die das ganze ohne einen Reaktion hatte geschehen lassen, sah nun nervös zwischen Harry und ihrem Vater hin und her. Harry sah verlegen auf ein Regal ungefähr einen halben Meter neben Mr. Sponner, dieser kümmerte sich kurz um seine Frau und mustere dann wieder Harry ohne einen Regung in sein Gesicht zu zeigen. Keiner traute sich etwas zu sagen und eine peinliche Stille breitete sich aus.

„Es tut mir leid…" begann Harry wurde aber durch eine rasche Handbewegung von Sues Vater unterbrochen.

„Wir leben in einer Zeit, in der man nicht jedem trauen darf" er lächelte schief „und besonderst du nicht, wenn die Zeitungsberichte stimmen" meinte er weiter.

„Sue weißt du was für Probleme du dir da angelacht hast?" fragte er nun seine Tochter. Harry war entsetzt über die Ausdrucksweise. Andererseits war da ganze hier schon so aus dem Ruder gelaufen, dass Harry ihn schon verstehen konnte.

Sue nickte nur und lächelte Harry zu. „Weiß noch jemand, dass ihr beide zusammen seid?" fragte er neugierig. Scheinbar prüfte er das Risiko, welches für ihn und seine Familie bestand.

„Insgesamt vier" begann Harry wurde aber von Sue unterbrochen „fünf. ich habe es Tif erzählt." Harry lächelte ihr zu und nickte.

„Wer sind die andern außer Tif" fragte Sues Vater nachdenklich.

„Ian McKinzey, Ron Weasley, Hermine Granger und Cordelia Miller" antwortete Harry.

„Traut ihr ihnen?" Er kannte scheinbar keinen dieser Namen oder er zeigte es nicht.

Harry nickte, machte sich aber einen geistigen Vermerk mehr Informationen über Cordelia zu besorgen.

Nun lächelte er. „Herzlich Willkommne bei uns, Harry" seine Stimme war nun freundlich und erleichtert.

Harry ergriff verdutzt die Hand und schüttelte sie kurz und nahm anschließend die Hand von Mrs. Sponner zu Begrüßung. Er konnte es nicht glauben. Waren ihre Eltern immer so, erst ein verhör dann eine freundliche Begrüßung, als wäre nicht gewesen? _Verrückt einfach Verrückt._

„Harry können wir uns kurz unterhalten?" Sues Vater zeigte Richtung einer Tür und ging langsam in diese Richtung.

Harry folgte ihm mit einen mulmigen Gefühl im Magen. Er konnte sich schon denken was er von ihm wollte. „Harry es geht, wie du dir sicherlich denken kannst um Sue" begann er dann auch, als er die Tür geschlossen hatte. „Über diesem Haus liegt ein Schutzzauber, der nur durch gewisse Taten aufgehoben oder besser gesagt erweitert wird."

Harry nickte und wollte nun am liebsten doch ein Animagus sein, irgendetwas kleines ganz schnelles. „Ich hätte dieses Gespräch lieber viel später geführt" sagte Sues Vater._ Ich auch, _dachte Harry. „Aber so wie es aussieht hat Sue sich einen Verantwortungsbewussten Jungen ausgesucht" er lächelte aber nicht „wie hast du dir eure Zukunft vorgestellt."

_Rosa mit blauen Punkten,_ dachte sich Harry. „Ich liebe ihre Tochter" meinte er aber laut „aber solange Voldemort…" Sues Vater zuckte zusammen. Harry wartete einen Moment sprach dann aber ungerührt weiter „…noch lebt, werde ich alles Versuchen um unsere Beziehung Geheim zu halten" ihr Vater lächelte.

„Danke Harry" sagte er scheinbar aufrichtig erleichtert. „Meinen Segen habt ihr, auch wenn euch das eh nicht weiter gestört hätte." Harry wurde wieder rosa und lächelte etwas verkrampft.

„Ich bin Frederic, Harry" er reichte ihm erneut die Hand und Harry drückte diese. Scheinbar war es auch ein Test, denn Frederic drückte recht stark, was Harry augenblicklich erwiderte eine kleine Stimme in ihm schrie: _zeig es ihm, den machen wir alle,_ aber Harry unterdrückte diesen Impuls.

Nun gingen sie wieder ins Wohnzimmer, wo Sue nervös auf und ab gelaufen war und Mrs. Sponner sie mit einen lächeln beobachtete. Harry ging zu ihr und sie umarmten sich und küssten sich das erste Mal seit Harry Ankunft.

„_Plopp!"_

„Harry muss dringend mit Dobby nach Hause" piepste der Hauself, der aufgeregt im Zimmer der Sponner erschienen war. Alle sahen ihn überrascht an.

„Was ist los Dobby?" fragte Harry nun wieder aufgeregter und nervös.

„Meister Remus will unbedingt mit ihnen reden, Harry" der Hauself sprang von einem Bein auf das andere, scheinbar wieder kurz davor sich selbst zu bestrafen oder ähnliches.

„In Ordnung Dobby. Ich komme" sagte er nun wieder etwas ruhiger und sah die Sponners und dann vor allem Sue entschuldigend an, letztere sah ihn enttäuscht an, nickte aber.

„Harry du solltest von hier apparieren können" meinte Mr. Sponner knapp und bekam daraufhin einen merkwürdigen Blick von Mrs. Sponner „weg sowie auch her" ergänzte er noch. Harry nickte verstehend drückte Sue noch einen Kuss auf und verschwand auf dem üblichen weg Richtung Grimmauld Place.

**

* * *

Einmal sagen was ihr hiervon haltet zack, zack.**

Unten links, seht ihr es?

mig

Silvertrust


	38. Arbeitsteilung

Moin,

bei der Anzahl von Reviews habt ihr es zwar nicht verdient! Aber trotzdem kommt hier das neue Chap

**Dax:** ;-)

**natsucat:** Ich glaube das ist die Hölle oder alle ich liebe ihre Tochter und nun bitte einen Lügendetektor test (welcher Film war das doch gleich?). Ich hoffe sie geht so weiter! (Schlank gewachsen und so) ;-).

**Chromoxid:** meist du nicht das wäre ein schock bis in die untersten Glieder wenn Snape neben dir stehen würde freundlich lächelte und sagt „aufstehen meine kleinen die Schule fängt bald an" -kalterschauerüberdenrückenläuft- (sich schütteln muss) / und vielen dank –stolzsei-

**Schokki:** War eigentlich mehr als Bestätigung deiner Meinung gedacht, aber egal. / Sues Vater ist ein Slytherin und noch ein recht junger Mann (daher weiß er was die Beiden so gemacht haben) und was Harry denkt war egoistisch also genau das was ein Slytherin sein sollte. Vielleicht verlief seine erstes Gespräch mit seinen Schwiegereltern ähnlich ;-)

**Enrinye:** ich hoffe der Wunsch wurde zur höchsten Zufriedenheit erfüllt? Einige fragen von dir werden gleich beantwortete also viel Spaß

**Tifferny Tonks:** sehr, sehr unregelmäßig (alles auf die Betas schieb) –grins- ich versucher innerhalb von zwei Wochen zu prosten ähm Hochzuladen.

**Zerengeb:** hier ist das nächste viel Spaß

Nun viel Spaß mit den neuen Chap:

**

* * *

Rückblick Chap 37 **

„Meister Remus will unbedingt mit ihnen reden, Harry" der Hauself sprang von einem Bein auf das andere, scheinbar wieder kurz davor sich selbst zu bestrafen oder ähnliches.

„In Ordnung Dobby. Ich komme" sagte er nun wieder etwas ruhiger und sah die Sponners und dann vor allem Sue entschuldigend an, letztere sah ihn enttäuscht an, nickte aber.

„Harry du solltest von hier apparieren können" meinte Mr. Sponner knapp und bekam daraufhin einen merkwürdigen Blick von Mrs. Sponner „weg sowie auch her" ergänzte er noch. Harry nickte verstehend drückte Sue noch einen Kuss auf und verschwand auf dem üblichen weg Richtung Grimmauld Place.

**

* * *

38. Kapitel: Arbeitsteilung **

Harry erreichte sein Zimmer, zerwühlte das Bett, warf sich etwas Wasser ins Gesicht und öffnete Remus die Tür.

„Dobby ist schlimmer als Molly" setzte dieser zu Begrüßung kopfschüttelnd an „er wollte mich doch tatsächlich verhexen, wenn ich deinen Raum betrete" er lächelte aber.

„Echt" Harry lächelte breit „gut zu wissen, dass wenigsten einer auf mich hört, was gibt es?" Harry tat so als müsse er gähnen und sich recken.

„Nichts, ich wollte dich nur sehen." Harry verzog sein Gesicht. „Na Gut, der Orden tagt in einer Stunde. Ein Routine Treffen, ich hatte das nur vorhin vergessen und dachte es würde dich interessieren" Remus zwinkerte ihn zu und ging wieder.

„Danke Remus" meinte Harry, doch dieser hob nur die Hand und ging weiter seiner Wege.

Harry las bis zum Treffen des Ordens noch das Buch über Animagi. Er sah immer noch keinen wirklichen Vorteil im Kampf gegen Voldemort, aber er konnte so vielleicht Remus besuchen. Während der Vollmonde, wie schon sein Vater oder Sirius. Er wollte zuerst feststellen welche Form, wenn überhaupt, er erlangen konnte, bevor weiter darüber nachdachte.

Dazu musste er einen Zauber auf sich sprechen und die Animagusform würde, als eine Art Nebelwolke erscheinen. Harry wollte es noch schnell vor dem Treffen hinter sich bringen und so zielte er mit seinen Zauberstab auf sich und sprach den Zauber. Zuerst geschah nichts und Harry dachte schon, dass er was falsch gemacht hatte, oder keine Animagusform hatte. Als plötzlich ein kompletter Harry aus Nebel aus ihm heraus brach und sich gegenüber von ihm aufgestellte. Als das geschehen war verwandelte der Nebel sich langsam zu einer anderen Form.

Es bildeten sich vier Pfoten eine Rute und langsam der Rumpf und die Schnauze bis schließlich ein riesiger Wolf vor ihn stand. Aber eigentlich war es kein normaler Wolf, zuerst hatte Harry gedacht es wäre ein Werwolf. Wegen der Größe und der Breite der Schultern, aber die Ohrenform und die Form der Rute sagten wieder etwas anderes. Die Augenfarbe konnte er nicht sehen da es nur eine Rauchwolke war und so half es ihm wenig, dass er wusste dass Werwölfe rote Augen hatten.

Das überraschte ihn dann aber doch, er hatte mit einen Hirsch wie sein Patronus und der Animagusform seines Vaters gerechnet, oder der Form eines Hundes wie Sirius. Seine war aber ein Wolf? Hatte das etwas mit dem Trank zutun? Aber alles grübeln half nichts, er hatte seine Entscheidung getroffen, als Wolf konnte er Remus besuchen, also wollte er es versuchen zu erlernen. Allerdings dachte er auch, dass das ganze sicherlich genauso erfolglos verlaufen würde, wie dass mit der Stablosen Magie, denn er konnte diese nicht bewusst anwenden, alle versuche und Übungen scheiterten immer kläglich.

* * *

Er betrat den Ballsaal und nahm neben Remus platz. Diesmal waren nur wenige Mitglieder anwesend, selbst von den Weasleys war nur Bill vertreten. Als Dumbledore den Raum betrat wurde es ruhig und dieser begrüßte kurz die Anwesenden. Und übergab das Wort den einzelnen Mitgliedern, die kurz etwas über ihre Aufgaben sagten. Meistens aber nur, dass nichts geschehen war oder dass die überwachte Person nichts Außergewöhnliches getan hatte. 

Nur zweimal wurde Harry hellhörig, einmal der Bericht, dass irgendjemand versucht im Ministerium ein neues Gesetz zum Schutz von Muggelgeborenen durchzubringen. Allerdings eher in die Richtung gehend, diese zu ihrem Schutz von der Zaubererwelt fernzuhalten. _Ob das von Malfoy kommt wie Dean erwähnt hatte?_ fragte Harry sich selbst.

Und zweitens über den Bericht von Shaklebolt, der scheinbar den Auftrag gehabt hatte Moyer zu überwachen. „Er war an dem Abend, als die Changs Überfallen wurden, im Ministerium. Er war Verantwortlich für den Schutz von den Schülern in Hogsmeade, er wusste über das Haus der Grangers bescheid und er hat die Aufgabe die leerstehenden Häuser der Totesser zu überwachen." Zählte er kurz auf „meiner Meinung nach könnte der Tipp stimmen" beendete er seinen Bericht, allerdings wirkte er nicht glücklich über diese Erkenntnis.

„Wir sollten ihm eine Falle stellen" knurrte Mad-Eye und viele der anwesenden nickten.

„In Ordnung" begann Dumbledore „wir geben dem Ministerium den Tipp mit dem Haus von Avery würde ich sagen." Er dachte kurz nach „wir werden die Überwachung dort verstärken und beim nächsten Treffen eine Meldung an ihn weiterleiten."

„Und dann werden wir sehen, wie er reagiert" stimmte Shaklebolt ein. „Wer überwacht das Haus?" fragte er auch gleich.

„Soviel ich weiß Fred und George" antwortete Mad-Eye. -_Perfekt _dachte Harry -„die hatten Nachts noch die meiste Zeit von uns" ergänzte Mad-Eye und Dumbledore nickte.

„Shaklebolt du gibst ihnen bescheid" begann nun wieder Dumbledore „sie werden dir sagen wann wieder Aktivitäten dort sind und du wirst Moyer den Tipp unterschieben und dann werden wir sehen was passiert." Der Angesprochene nickte und da es keine weiteren Informationen gab löste sich die Versammlung auf.

„Gibt es diese Treffen öfter?" fragte Harry interessiert.

„Einmal im Monat" antwortete Tonks „damit wir alle auf den laufenden sind" erklärte sie.

„Aber wie du gesehen hast hat nicht jeder Zeit zu erscheinen" ergänzte nun Remus.

„Schon schlecht, wenn wir Jugendlichen uns auf mehrere Orte verteilen" grummelte Harry Remus musste grinsen sagte aber nichts zu dem Thema.

Harry verabschiedete sich wieder auf sein Zimmer und gab Dobby erneut bescheid sein Zimmer zu behüten. _Hätte ich das schon letzten Sommer gewusst wie gut er das macht, hätte ich die andern gar nicht belästigen brauchen_ dachte er sich als er zum Fuchsbau reiste.

Er flog mit seinem Besen zu Rons Zimmer und klopfte an das Fenster, welches von einem überraschten Dean geöffnete wurde.

„Was machst du denn hier?" fragte dann aber Ron zuerst, der hinter Dean aufgetaucht war.

„Euch testen" grinste Harry und auf die fragenden Gesichter „Schon appariert?"

„Harry wir sind gerade hier aufgelaufen" maulte dieser als Antwort.

„Holt mal die Mädels, aber leise" überging er das Gemaule von Ron. „Dann brauch ich das ganze nicht zweimal erzählen" erklärte er weiter.

Ron nickte und machte sich auf den Weg und kam kurze Zeit später mit den nachtfertigen Mädchen wieder zurück. Diese sahen zuerst mürrisch aus, als sie aber Harry erkannten lächelten beide kurz und waren sofort hellhörig.

„Sorry, aber die beiden haben mir nicht geglaubt dass du hier bist" brummte Ron „deshalb hat es etwas gedauert." Harry grinste breit, sagte aber nichts mehr zu diesem Thema.

Harry begann ihnen von Moyer zu erzählen und wie dieser getestet werden sollte. Zuerst war Hermine etwas zurückhaltend, aber nachdem Harry erwähnte, dass Moyer auch von den Grangers wusste, versteinerte ihr Gesicht und sie war hellwach. Nun erklärte Harry ihnen noch das er seinen Ortungszauber in der nähe von Belfast gespürt hatte.

„Ich dachte mir wir können die ganzen Sachen kombinieren" erklärte er nun seinen Plan. „Wenn die Geschichte mit Moyer passiert, geben uns Fred und George ein Zeichen und wir kümmern uns um das Haus bei Belfast."

„Auch wenn ich glaube, dass es nicht schlecht ist, dass die Angriffe wie abgesprochen aussehen." Begann Hermine „aber du weißt nicht wo das Haus ist, wie groß es ist und was willst du genau machen?"

„Also ich will es wieder Zerstören" er sah alle kurz an „wie das Riddle Haus." Alle wirkten sehr nachdenklich. Scheinbar hatten sie die gleichen Gedanken wie Harry, _dort werden sicherlich Totesser drin sein_, aber trotzdem nickten alle und keiner sprach diese Vermutung laut aus.

„Und das andere, deshalb bin ich auch hier" er strahlte ihn die Runde „auf nach Belfast wir suchen ein Haus."

„In Ordnung wir apparieren hin" sagte Hermine nachdenklich „wieweit sagtest du ist der Radius ungefähr fünf Meilen?" Harry nickte langsam, immer noch etwas überrascht über Hermines Eifer „also brauchen wir Besen" sprach Hermine weiter.

„Harry, Ron und ich haben unsere Feuerblitze" zählte Ginny auf.

„Und in Schuppen müssten noch die alten Sauberwisch von Fred und Georg sein" sagte Ron motiviert.

„Also dann los" sagte Harry und klopfte auf seinen Oberschenkel.

Eine halbe Stunde später waren sie dann auch endlich an Harrys altem Prüfungspunkt angekommen. Die Mädchen mussten sich erst wieder fertig machen und alle mussten leise aus dem Haus, da Molly und Arthur noch im Wohnzimmer saßen.

„Und was jetzt?" fragte Dean neugierig.

„Da ich nur die Richtung kenne, fliege ich zusammen mit Ron und Hermine vor. Du und Ginny folgt uns mit etwas Abstand. Wenn wir überrascht werden könnt ihr uns helfen oder aber Hilfe holen." Erklärte er allen seinen Plan „Na dann los."

Sie schwangen sich auf ihre Besen, das Tempo gab Hermine vor, einerseits weil sie nur einen Sauberwisch hatte, andererseits da sie die wenigste Erfahrung mit Besen hatte. Im Vergleich zu Ron und Harry.

Die Suche gestaltete sich schwieriger als erwartet. Zwar konnte Harry seinen Ortungszauber mit Hilfe einer Karte folgen, aber dafür mussten sie immer wieder Zwischenstopps einlegen. Da Harry die Flugrichtung anpassen musste. Sie brauchten für die Strecke bis zu dem Haus fast drei Stunden und alle waren nun müde und durchgefroren.

„Dort seht ihr? Da ist es" rief Harry und zeigte etwas links von sich in die Ferne.

Ron und Hermine schaute in die gezeigte Richtung und schauten dann verwirrt zu Harry „Landen schnell" rief Hermine, und Harry und Ron sowie auch Ginny und Dean setzen zur Landung an.

„Was? Müssen wir schon wieder den Kurs prüfen" maulte Ginny genervt.

„Nein, das Haus ist gleich dahinten, keine fünfhundert Meter entfernt" sagte Harry ruhig.

„Nur leider können wir es nicht sehen" begann nun Hermine und lächelte wegen Harrys Gesichtsausdruck. „Ich schätze es liegen Schutzzauber auf dem Haus und da du schon eingeladen warst" sie schaute nun etwas mitleidig „kannst du es trotzdem sehen, wir aber nicht."

Harry nickte „Und was machen wir jetzt?" fragte Dean.

„Wie sollten uns zu Fuß ran schleichen und einen guten Platz zum Apparieren suchen" flüsterte Ron „Er sollte etwas entfernt von Haus sein. So dass wir nicht sofort gehört werden, aber trotzdem in der Nähe, damit wir alles in der Kürze der Zeit schaffen."

„Wir brauchen einen Platz etwas entfernt, wo Angelina sich um eventuelle Verletze kümmern kann." Sagte Harry noch nachdenklich, übersah dabei aber die überraschten Gesichter der anderen.

„Also schauen wir uns jetzt erstmal die Umgebung an und machen dann unsere Pläne, wie das ganze ablaufen könnte, später." Brachte Hermine alles auf den Punkt.

Die Fünf machten sich auf den Weg. Dean und Ginny flogen etwas entfernt der Lichtung, auf der das Haus stehen sollte und hielten Ausschau nach einem geeigneten Platz für Angelina. Ron, Hermine und Harry schlichen zu Fuß in die nähere Umgebung des Hauses.

„Dort ist es" flüsterte Harry sie waren zwei Baum reihen vor der Lichtung stehen geblieben und Harry zeigte auf die Mitte, die anderen Beiden sahen ihn nur an. „Und ihr könnte es wirklich nicht sehen, nichts? Gar nichts?" Beide schüttelten den Kopf.

„Also es sieht aus wie ein altes Herrenhaus. Zwei Etagen und in unsere Richtung ist die Eingangstür und die Längsfront." Er versuchte alles zu sagen, damit die Beiden ein ungefähres Bild bekamen „das Haus ist ungefähr zwanzig Meter von der Baumgrenze entfernt zehn bis fünfzehn Meter lang und auch ungefähr zehn Meter breit" erklärte er weiter.

Sie schlichen einmal um das Haus, ohne aber näher heran zu gehen. Es gab noch zwei weitere Ausgänge. Einer war seitlich und führte wohl in den Keller, der Andere war gegenüber der Eingangstür. Es brannte kein Licht und man hätte denken können es würde keiner da sein, hätte nicht der Schornstein gequalmt.

„Seht ihr den Qualm aus dem Schornstein auch nicht?" fragte Harry neugierig. Beide schüttelten wieder den Kopf. Nachdem sie das Haus einmal umrundet hatten, schlichen sie wieder etwas in den Wald und als sie eine kleine Lichtung erreichten stiegen sie auf die Besen und flogen zu Dean und Ginny.

Diese zeigte ihnen kurz den Platz, den sie sich für Angelina ausgesucht hatten. Es war ein Hügel, der auch ungefähr vier bis fünfhundert Meter vom Haus entfernt war und Harry konnte das Haus bis zur Hälfte der oberen Etage erkennen. Das Ganze war durch eine Felsformation etwas versteckt.

Harry nickte „Perfekt, dann last uns zurück reisen", er schaute auf seine Uhr und erschrak vier Uhr morgens. „In Ordnung ihr reist zu Fuchsbau ich gleich nach London, ich melde mich sowie ich wieder weg kann" warf er ihnen noch zu und verschwand.

Er kam im Grimmauld Place an und legte sich sofort Schlafen, auch wenn er nur fünf bis sechs Stunden schlaf brauchte, so brauchte er diese Zeit aber ganz dringend. Die nächsten Tage verliefen recht ruhig, Ron schickte _Pig_ mit einer Nachricht, dass er und Hermine zu deren Eltern konnten und Ginny und Dean noch einige Tage im Fuchsbau blieben.

Harry verbrachte die Zeit mit Lesen in der Bibliothek oder er Spielte Pool mit Tonks oder Remus. Aber sie hatten auch wieder angefangen Harry zu trainieren. Oder besser gesagt machten sich Remus und Tonks einen Spaß daraus, diesen irgendwann ohne Vorwarnung anzugreifen.

Und so zerlegten sie auch eines Tages den Salon in seine Einzelteile, da keiner apparieren durfte wurde alles als Deckung genutzt was da war und wurde daher von Flüchen zerstört. Der Salon hätte es locker überstanden, wenn die beiden sich auf Harry konzentriert hätten, doch Tonks wurde das irgendwann zu langweilig und sie beschloss, dass jeder gegen jeden bestimmt auch Spaß machte und verpasste dem überraschten Remus eine Beinklammer. Den darauf folgenden Kampf der Drei, überlebte kein Gegenstand im Raum ohne Kratzer. Was nicht von Flüchen getroffen wurde, war umgestürzt oder als Geschoss benutzt worden.

„Was ist denn hier los" donnerte Molly als sie den Raum öffnete.

Die Drei hörten sofort auf und Remus setzte ein Lächeln auf, das es Harry schwer machte nicht laut loszulachen. „Wir haben Harry trainiert, Molly" er behielt weiterhin sein Unschuldslächeln aufrecht. „Harry muss doch weiterhin üben" selbst Tonks, die bis eben verlegen auf den Boden geschaut hatte, musste schwer mit sich kämpfen nicht laut los zu lachen. Molly sagte nichts mehr zu dem Thema, sah aber reichlich verärgert aus.

Abends plante er den Überfall oder versuchte die ersten Übungen für Animagi, er musste sich über seine Form informieren. Was nicht weiter schwer war, da das fast ein Schulthema war und er musste geistige Übungen vollziehen, die während der Verwandlung helfen sollten sich zu konzentrieren trotz der Schmerzen, die diese mit sich brachte.

Harry schaffte es auch mehrmals Sue zu besuchen. Beim ersten Mal apparierte er ins Wohnzimmer. Damit er sich anmelden konnte. Ihre Mutter, Betty, sah ihn sehr merkwürdig an, aber sie hatte keine Gelegenheit ihm etwas zu sagen, da Sue ihn sofort in ihr Zimmer brachte.

Nach einer langen und innigen Begrüßung erzählte sie ihm dann, dass es noch ein langes Gespräch mit ihr und ihren Eltern gegeben hatte. Nicht über die Tatsache wer ihr Freund ist, sondern mehr über die Tatsache dass ihr Freund die Schutzzauber überwinden konnte. Harry hatte nur gegrinst und nachdem sie von dem ganzen Gespräch erzählt hatte, wusste er auch warum ihre Mutter ihn so gemustert hatte. Schließlich war er der Junge, der ihrem Spatz so etwas mindestens zehn Jahre zu früh angetan hatte.

Daraufhin entschied er sich, bei den folgenden Besuchen direkt in ihr Zimmer zu apparieren. Er wollte nicht unnötig ihrer Mutter über den Weg laufen. Er wollte ihr etwas Zeit gönnen, auch wenn Sue ihn jetzt aufzog, er hätte Angst vor ihrer Mutter und mit dem Gryffindor - Mut ist es wohl doch nicht so weit her.

* * *

Heute war wieder der große Tag oder besser gesagt Nacht. Das was Harry etwas freute war, dass Remus nicht im Haus war. Er sollte zu einem Treffen, was Harry zuerst nicht verstand, aber Remus ihm dann durch einen eindringlichen Blick erklärte. Scheinbar hatte er den Auftrag bekommen Kontakte mit den anderen Werwölfen zu pflegen. 

Er hatte heute viel geschlafen und gefaulenzt, damit er morgen einigermaßen fit war, da er sicherlich nicht Schlafen konnte. Er las den ganzen Tag das Buch über Animagi und überlegte oft ob sein Vater und Sirius auch die Hilfe dieses Buches hatten. Gegen Abend sagte er wieder Dobby bescheid, der sich um sein Zimmer und den Zauberstab kümmern sollte und nun wartete er auf das, was kommen musste.

Er war gerade dabei darüber zu grübeln, dass er keine Veränderungen gespürt hatte, wie bei den letzten Malen, denn weder hatten sich seine Reflexe verbessert, noch seinen Muskelmasse oder Kraft, _Ist das dritte Mal nur dafür gut, dass das bereits Erhaltene gefestigt wird?_, als der Schmerz auch schon wieder einsetzte.

Wieder rollte er sich auf seinem Bett zusammen und wieder kam es ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vor, doch als der Schmerz nachließ und er die Augen öffnete, erschrak er. Er sah auf seine Nase, auf seine dunkle, mit Fell besetzte Nase. _Wieso dunkel? Fell?_ Er wollte aufstehen aber merkte schnell, dass er vier gleich lange Beine hatte und auch eine Rute besaß. Er sprang vom Bett und stellte sich vor den Spiegel, er schaute auf seine Animagusform, der riesige Wolf mit grünen Augen sah bedrohlich aus. Die Augen glühten und mit seinem Gebiss hätte er sicherlich jedes Stuhlbein nieder gemacht.

_Was jetzt? Wie werde ich wieder Normal?_ Gedanken sprangen durch seinen Kopf und wurden nur durch sein eigenes Aufheulen unterbrochen, was heute erheblich lauter und schauriger klang. _Was stand über das Rückverwandeln im Buch?_, aber er brauchte nicht überlegen, denn er hatte darüber nichts gelesen. Er war ja noch nicht soweit gekommen in dem Buch.

Eins merkte er aber, er konnte in seiner jetzigen Form, den Drang nach Bewegung und auch den Drang des Aufheulens besser unterdrücken. Allerdings musste er sich heute bewegen, um nicht wahnsinnig zu werden. Er musste sich ablenken und so sprang er durchs Zimmer, um seinen Bewegungsmöglichkeiten zu testen. Er gewöhnte sich an seinen Körper, auch an das Laufen mit vier Pfoten und an seine veränderte Wahrnehmung. Es war im Großen und Ganzen ein tolles Gefühl, wären da nur nicht die beiden Probleme.

Erstens: _wie werde ich wieder ein Mensch_, da hoffte Harry das es sich bei Sonnenaufgang von alleine klärte, sonst hätte er tierische Probleme. Zweitens: _wie geht ein Wolf auf die Toilette_, er wollte nämlich nicht ins Zimmer machen und kämpfte nun verzweifelt gegen diesen Drang an.

Und als die ersten Sonnenstrahlen ins Zimmer kamen, kamen auch die Schmerzen wieder und Harry schloss die Augen und hoffte, dass er sich zurück verwandelte. Er traute sich nicht die Augen zu öffnen, als er allerdings nackte Haut an seinen Händen spürte, öffnete er sie doch und stellte sich vor den Spiegel und tatsächlich dort war er, der normale Harry. An manchen Stellen zerkratzt, aber ein Mensch der dringend wo hin musste.

* * *

In der letzten Ferienwoche waren dann auch wieder Hermine, Ron und Ginny am Grimmauld Place und das Üben mit Tonks und Remus artete in den wildesten Schlachten aus. Jeder gegen Jeden. Verteilt über das ganze Haus. Nur die Bibliothek war der Ruheraum, was Hermine reichlich ausnutzte. 

Bei diesen _Duellen_ wurden meistens Lähm oder Verwandlungszauber eingesetzt, da diese nicht nur den Gegner kampfunfähig machten, sonder es auch zu lustigen Nebeneffekte kam. Wie zum Beispiel Ron, der auf der Treppe von einen Lähmzauber getroffen wurde und diese dann langsam herunter rutschte, wie in Zeitlupe Stufe für Stufe. Auch die Verwandlungen waren meistens interessant, da oft Flügel gewählt wurden, damit der Gegner den Zauberstab verlor. Und so sah man oft jemanden mit einer Gefiederpracht oder Flossen durch das Haus laufen.

„So ich habe mir einige Gedanken gemacht, wie das Ganze ablaufen sollte" begann Harry seine Erklärung. Hermine, Ron, Ginny und er waren in seinem Zimmer und hatten eine Zeichnung von dem Grundstück vor sich liegen. „Dank Percy haben wir nun einen recht genauen Plan vom Gebäude" er zeigte kurz auf die Karte.

„Also, ich dachte, dass wir alle zuerst zu dem Hügel apparieren und uns dann aufteilen" während der Erklärung fuhr er mit den Händen auf der Karte hin und her. „Ich werde einige Bomben über dem Haus abwerfen und wenn der Schutzzauber brechen sollte, kommt ihr aus zwei Richtungen und zerlegt es komplett." Ginny nickte Hermine sah nachdenklich aus aber Ron schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Der Anfang mit dir ist in Ordnung" begann er dann auch langsam „aber dann aus zwei Richtungen mit Bomben in der Hand, lieber nicht." Er kratzte sein Kinn „und nachdem du die Bomben geworfen hast, kommen vielleicht auch noch die Totesser aus dem Haus und wir können auf unseren Besen keine Gegenwehr leisten" erläuterte er sein bedenken zu Harrys Plan.

„Die holen uns runter wie Doxys" sagte dann auch Hermine „außerdem haben nicht alle einen Feuerblitz und es könnt so zu einem Durcheinander kommen" warf sie noch hinterher.

„Was wollen wir dann machen?" fragte Ginny

Wieder sprach Ron „Wie gesagt, Harry muss leider alleine anfangen, er sieht als einziger das Haus" dann fuhr er mit seinen Finger nachdenklich auf dem Plan hin und her. „Wenn die Schutzzauber das überstehen müssen wir abwarten was passiert oder sogar abbrechen" und auf die enttäuschten Gesichter hin. „Die Gefahr ist zu groß das die uns angreifen ohne das wir sie ausmachen können" alle nickten dann aber, Ron hatte leider recht.

„Und wie willst du vorgehen wenn der Schutzzauber bricht?" fragte Harry er wollte nichts davon wissen, die Schutzzauber würden schon brechen.

„Ich dachte, dass wir drei Gruppen im Wald postieren. Jeweils an den Hausseiten wo die Türen waren" sprach Ron nun weiter „als Deckung für die zweite Welle sozusagen."

„Zweite Welle?" unterbrach ihn Ginny verwirrt. Sie sah aus, als hätte sie das Gefühl was Wichtiges verpasst zu haben.

„Vier oder fünf von uns, die mit Besen über das Anwesen fliegen und es wieder bombardieren." Ginny nickte verstehend.

„Und falls sich jemand aus dem Haus wagt oder durch die Fenster die zweite Welle angreift, sollen die im Wald sofort Deckung geben?" fragte Hermine nach und Ron nickte.

„Der Plan ist gut" sagte Harry nachdenklich „aber vier bis fünf für die zweite Welle, Angelina, Fred und Georg können nicht, wir sind nicht so viele Leute" begann Harry nachdenklich und skeptisch.

„Harry" begann nun Ginny nachdenklich „wolltest du nicht alle vom _Regulat _einsetzten?"

„Eigentlich nicht" sagte er ehrlich „ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass die anderen mitkommen wollen" kam es entschuldigend von Ihm.

„Wir fragen sie am besten?" meinte Hermine knapp.

„Also noch mal: Harry zuerst, dann die zweite Welle, alles Leute die Fliegen können ich würde sagen die Quidditch Spieler" erklärte Ron seinen Plan von neuem.

„Also Cho, Susan, Seamus, Katie, Du und Ich" warf Ginny ein, Ron nickte bestätigend.

„Die anderen drei Gruppen werden gleichmäßig aufgeteilt" sprach Ron weiter

Wurde aber nun von Hermine unterbrochen „Ich würde sagen die eine Gruppe, die die Kellertreppe überwacht kann kleiner sein, da waren nur zwei Fenster." Sieh schaute fragend zu Harry dieser nickte „und die Tür, außerdem werdet ihr auch nicht da lang fliegen" erklärte sie ihre Einwände.

Harry lächelte sie an, am Anfang des Schuljahres wollte er nicht mal so etwas durchziehen und Ihnen hatte er lieber nichts von seiner ersten Aktion gesagt, damit er ihre Stammpauke nicht ertragen musste. Und nun planten sie einen Überfall auf ein Haus bis ins letzte Detail und gingen sogar davon aus, dass jemand verletzt werden kann, _Wahnsinn._

„Was ist los Harry?" frage Ron der gemerkt hatte, dass dieser nicht bei der Sache war.

„Ich habe gerade überlegt, dass wir diese Aktion nur mit allen machen können" antwortete er aber.

„Ich dachte das hatten wir geklärt" warf Ginny ein.

Harry hob entschuldigend die Hände. „Das schon, aber das heißt, dass wir frühestens nach den Ferien einsatzbereit sind und wir wissen nicht einmal ob alle apparieren können."

„Ich stimme euch ja zu, dass ist der Sinnvollste Weg. Wir müssen nur Fred und Georg sagen, dass wir erst eine Woche nach Schulbeginn einsatzbereit sind und wir müssen uns überlegen wie zwanzig Schüler ungesehen Hogwarts verlassen können." Die angesprochen nickten.

„Einige gehen den Weg über die Peitschende Weide, andere über den Geheimgang Richtung Honigtopf und der dritte Trupp fliegt mit dem Besen von den Türmen aus." Sagte Hermine die anderen sahen sie überrascht an, sie wurde etwas rot und lächelte verlegen.

„In Ordnung dann müssen Fred und Georg also nur noch etwas basteln und bescheid kriegen wann die Aktion frühestens starten kann." Fasste Ron zusammen. Alle nickten und die drei machten sich auf in ihre Zimmer.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf, denn er hätte seinen Freunden viel mehr zutrauen sollen.

„Harry" kam es von der Tür; Hermine schaute noch mal kurz zu ihm rein.

„Ja was ist?" fragte er überrascht.

Sie schloss die Tür hinter sich „Ich habe mir noch etwas anderes überlegt" sie druckste herum „es geht um Sue und die Slytherin." Harrys Augenbraun verschwanden beim Namen von Sue unter seinen Haaransatz und er schaute Hermine ernst an.

„Ron und ich" sie schüttelte denn Kopf. „Also ich habe mir überlegt, dass wenn McKinzey Hogwarts verlässt, die Totesser bei den Slytherin die überhand gewinnen werden." Harry nickte nun, er konnte sich vorstellen was sie wollte, aber was hatte sie mit Sue vor „und da Sue und McKinzey auf dem Ball waren, dachte ich sie könnte ihn angehen ob er vertrauenswürdige Slytherin kennt, die wir etwas trainieren würden. Damit sie nächstes Jahr eine Chance hätten im Haus die Macht zu erlangen" schlug sie Harry dann vor.

„Gute Idee Hermine" antwortete Harry nachdenklich „aber das können wir nicht alleine durchziehen, wir brauchen mehr Mitglieder die beim Üben mithelfen"

Hermine nickte „Ich hatte gehofft, dass alle mithelfen, wenn du ihnen die Lage erklärst." Harry sah sie nachdenklich an und nickte, sie hatte ja Recht. Wenn McKinzey weg wäre, wäre Slytherin ein Totesser Club. Sie sollten versuchen etwas dagegen zu unternehmen.

„Ich frage Sue und dann sehen wir weiter?" meinte er nachdenklich Hermine strahlte „Ich werde Ron schon mal langsam darauf vorbereiten" sie grinste schelmisch und verschwand aus seinem Zimmer.

Harry hatte nun einen Grund mehr zu Sue zu reisen, zumal das mit dem Animagus nicht klappte wie er sich erhofft hatte. Obwohl er schon mal der Wolf gewesen war, konnte er sich nicht wieder in ihn Verwandeln. Das Einzige was er mittlerweile hinbekam war, dass er seine Hände verwandeln konnte, allerdings nur unter Schmerzen und für kurze Zeit.

Er reiste zu Sue über den Umweg Yoji, er wollte Hideko fragen, ob sie bei der geplanten Aktion mitmachen würde und sie war sofort einverstanden. Sie sagte ihm, dass Percy sie sicherlich zu dem Treffpunkt bringen würde. Harry sah sie überrascht an. Percy würde sie bringen, gab es da mehr als nur die Treffen des _Regulat_. Er wollte sie aber nicht darauf ansprechen, wenn es so wäre, würde er es sicherlich als einer der ersten erfahren und das reichte ihm vollkommen.

Auch Sue war von dem Plan begeistert, einige der Slytherins zu trainieren und wollte sofort mit Ian darüber reden, wenn sie ihn treffen würde, Aber nur unter der Bedingung, dass sie und Tif auch trainiert wurden. Harry willigte ein. Schließlich war es von Nöten, dass sich Sue so gut wie möglich verteidigen konnte.

Er lächelte sie schelmisch an „Weißt du, die meisten des _Regulats _können einen Imperius – Fluch brechen und ich glaube ich muss das mit dir üben." Sein grinsen wurde noch breiter und sie sah ihn überrascht an, doch als er aufstand und sie küsste und seine Hand langsam über ihren Rücken fuhr, sagte sie „dafür brauchst du den Fluch nicht" und lächelte ihn verführerisch an. „Das bekommst du, wenn du immer nett und freundlich bist" sie schupste ihn auf ihr Bett und beugte sich über ihn.

Die nächsten Tage verliefen ähnlich. Tagsüber den Grimmauld Place verwüsten und abends entweder zu Sue oder zu Yoji üben. Mit Ron war er zwar immer noch am Üben, aber Yoji brachte ihm immer wieder Neues bei. Und da Yoji immer noch besser als Harry war, motivierte ihn das auch mehr.

„Wie lange hast du heute Zeit?" fragte Yoji am letzten Abend vor der Abreise nach Hogwarts.

„Wie immer ungefähr fünf Stunden" meinte Harry etwas nachdenklich. Was hatte Yoji heute mit ihm vor.

„Schau Harry, das sind meine Wurfsterne" er zeigte ihm sechs Wurfsterne, die wie Harry meinte, ganz normal aussahen „diese Wurfsterne sind mit einem besonderen Überzug versehen." Harry wollte sich einen nehmen und ihn genauer anschauen, doch Yoji zog sie weg, bevor er sie berühren konnte. „Dieser Überzug ist ein Gift; genauer ein Schlaf- oder Betäubungsmittel" Harry schaute nun interessiert „jeder, der die Wurfsterne berührt, wird sofort für ungefähr zehn Sekunden wegtreten" er lächelt Harry zu und reichte ihm einen, doch Harry lehnet ab „nimm Harry, ich habe es doch auch auf meiner Haut."

Und Harry griff nach dem Wurfstern und kurz nachdem er diesen berührt hatte, wurde es dunkel. „Aha da bist du wieder" sprach Yoji, Harry stand immer noch dort wo er nach dem Wurfstern gegriffen hatte, nur war Yoji jetzt hinter ihm. „Das Gift wirkt so schnell, dass du dich nicht bewegen kannst, wie du siehst schafft dein Körper es nicht einmal zusammen zusacken."

Harry nickte „dir werde ich noch mal vertrauen" grummelte er, konnte ein Lächeln aber nicht unterdrücken.

„Wenn das Gift aber in deine Blutbahn direkt kommt, zum Beispiel durch ein Treffen der Wurfsterne, bleibt man für mehrere Stunden Außergefecht" erklärte er weiter. „Wenn man allerdings das Gift etwas abwandelt kann man sich Immun dagegen machen" er lächelte Harry an „deshalb kann ich die Wurfsterne berühren und du nicht."

„Ich würde deine Wurfsterne auch gerne damit bearbeiten, allerdings müsstest du dann das Gift zu dir nehmen und währest für mindestens vier Stunden betäubt." Harry überlegte nicht lange, vier Stunden schlafen und anschließend einen neuen Trick, er nickte. Yoji lächelt ihm zu, reichte ihm ein Messer, mit welchem er sich einen Schnitt zu fügen sollte und zeigte ihm ein Sofa, wo er sich ausruhen konnte. Harry schnitt sich mit dem Messer in den Unterarm und es wurde sofort dunkel.

„He, Pennbruder", Hideko sah auf ihn runter und lächelte „schön geschlafen?" Harry nickte hielt aber sofort inne da er starke Kopfschmerzen hatte. „Yoji hat mir das gegeben" sie reichte ihm ein kleines Fläschchen „und gemeint du möchtest es vielleicht haben." Harry trank es und seine Schmerzen ließen langsam nach und das Gefühl der Benommenheit ging zurück. „Was habt ihr jetzt schon wieder getrieben, dass du so Müde bist das du hier schlafen musst?" fragte sie ihn.

„Trainiert" begann Harry und auf ihren Blick hin „Yoji hat mich vergiftet"

„Er hat was?" sie sah ihn überrascht an.

„Vergiftet" wiederholte Harry ruhig „kannst du mir mal meine Wurfsterne reichen" sie sah ihn immer noch verwirrt an und wollte ihn die Wurfsterne reichen, doch als sie sie berührt hatte, stockte sie. Harry sprang auf, nahm sich die Wurfsterne und als nichts passierte stellte er sich nun auf die andere Seite von Hideko, als sie auch schon wieder erwachte.

„Was war das?" sie schaute nun zu Harry, etwas verwirrt von der Aktion.

„Ein Test ob das ganze auch gewirkt hat. Frag Yoji, der kann es besser erklären" sagte er, grinste sie breit an und verabschiedete sich, sie funkelte ihn mit ihren Augen entgegen aber verabschiedete sich auch.

Er reiste zurück zum Grimmauld Place und von dort aus nach Hogwarts wieder begleitet von Tonks und Remus.

„Endlich sind wir ihn wieder los" begann Tonks an Remus gewand „jetzt können wir wieder normal in Haus rum rennen."

„Wieso, habt ihr sonst was anders an?" fragte Harry scheinheilig, er wusste das Tonks die Duelle gemeint hatte, aber er konnte es sich nicht verkneifen.

Tonks sah ihn nachdenklich an und als sie ihn verstand drehte sie sich zu Remus und zischte gespielt vorwurfsvoll „Was hast du ihm alles erzählt, du alte Tratschtante?"

„Nichts, was er nicht schon gewusst hätte" sagte Remus steif, zwinkerte Harry zu und verabschiedete sich mit den Worten „Mach nichts, was ich nicht auch getan hätte, Harry."

„Mr. Potter wird noch sehr viel weniger machen Remus." Professor McGonagall war erschienen. „Denn er ist verantwortungsbewusster Schüler" Harry schaute überrascht zu seiner Lehrerin und wenn er sich nicht stark täuschte, versuchte diese ein Lächeln zu unterdrücken.

Nach dem Essen in der Großen Halle setzte Harry ein Treffen des _Regulat _an und als alle im Raum der Wünsche erschienen waren, erzählte er von Ihrem Plan. Zu seiner Überraschung waren alle dabei. Nicht alle mit dem gleichen Elan wie die Creevey – Brüder, aber alle wollten mitmachen.

Er teilte sie in Gruppen ein, zuerst in die Gruppen für die verschiedenen Wege aus dem Schloss und anschließen für die vier Gruppen während des Einsatzes. Wie schon abgesprochen waren Ginny, Ron, Cho, Susan, Seamus und Katie die zweite Welle, diese übten nun Hauptsächlich Schildzauber, da sie auch die ersten Ziele der Totesser sein würden.

Percy, Alicia, Terry, Michael, Anthony, Padma und Luna sollten die Haupttür Überwachen. Während Hermine, Dean, Dennis. Colin, Lavender, Parvati und Hannah die Hintertür Überwachen sollten. Den Keller Eingang übernahmen Lee, Neville und Ernie. Die ersteren beiden sollten auch ein Rettungsteam für eventuell Verwundete der zweiten Welle bilden.

Harry sagte ihnen allen auch wo Angelina und Hideko waren, falls jemand Verletzt war und er sagte ihnen auch, dass jeder einen Abschiedsbrief schreiben sollte. Diese Ankündigung hatte den Erfolg, dass alle nachdenklicher und ruhiger wurden. Sie machten noch einen Code, auf der Gallone aus, mit dem jeder selbständig dann seinen Weg aus dem Schloss nahm, um zum vereinbarten Sammelpunkt zu apparieren.

„Ihr wisst schon das Hogwarts den Abend ganz schön überwacht werden wird, da nicht nur ihr raus wollt sonder auch die Totesser" warnte Harry noch mal alle zur Vorsicht. „Und wie gesagt, wir haben maximal eine dreiviertel Stunde ab dem Moment der Alarmierung, dann schlägt das Ministerium zu" alle nickten und verschwanden aus dem Raum.

„Und nun heißt es warten und Däumchen drehen" sagte Hermine, die noch mit Ron im Raum geblieben war, die beiden Jungs nickten nur synchron.

**

* * *

Einmal sagen was ihr hiervon haltet ein wenige mehr Review fände ich Klasse ;-) **

Unten links, seht ihr es?

mig

Silvertrust


	39. Das zweite Haus

Moin,

da ist das neue Chap, die Review antworten altbewährt allerdings werde ich das nächstes mal die gelogten nach Vorschrift beantworten glaube ich schauen wir mal.

**Dax:** ;-)

**Rudi: **Das mit dem Trank vermute ich auch ;-) / Cordi wird nicht weiter erwähnt deshalb hier sie ist sauber jetzt in sinne von Totesser nicht von reinigen da gehe ich eh von aus.

**Krissi:** danke aber schneller ging nicht.

**Schokki:** naja mal sehen wie das werden wird mit den Slytherins bin echt gesopannt.

**Enrinye:** Nach und nach werden sich die fragen schon klären glaube ich ;-) / Woher soll ich wissen was Albus weiß allerdings weiß er sonst alles oder/ tja das mit den Haus wirst du gleich erfahren viel Spass

**C0m3t:** danke aber ging nicht schneller

**frodobeutlin:** tja vielleicht in diesen Chap und vielleicht weiß der große alte Mann alles aber vielleicht weiß er auch gar nichts noch fragen? ;-)

**Zerengeb:** danke und wieso sollte ich mich schämen ;-)

**Chromoxid:** danke, das würde Snape sicherlich auf einen versuch ankommen lassen dich zu wecken. Außerdem wer kratzt dich den immer von der Decke wenn du fertig bist ;-)

**NathalyaKiaraMcElwood:** ein Optimist in Perfektion natürlich nichts oder alles wird schief gehen ;-)

**Lily13:** mit dem Wolf wird sich klären hoffe ich allerdings nicht heute

**Gr33n:** danke und schneller ging nicht sorry

**Thaia:** wäre ja auch langweilig wenn wir das gleiche schreiben würden oder? –grins- / Mit den Wolf wird es noch eine Erklärung geben.

Nun viel Spaß mit den neuen Chap:

**

* * *

Rückblick Chap 38**

Harry sagte ihnen allen auch wo Angelina und Hideko waren, falls jemand Verletzt war und er sagte ihnen auch, dass jeder einen Abschiedsbrief schreiben sollte. Diese Ankündigung hatte den Erfolg, dass alle nachdenklicher und ruhiger wurden. Sie machten noch einen Code, auf der Gallone aus, mit dem jeder selbständig dann seinen Weg aus dem Schloss nahm, um zum vereinbarten Sammelpunkt zu apparieren.

„Ihr wisst schon das Hogwarts den Abend ganz schön überwacht werden wird, da nicht nur ihr raus wollt sonder auch die Totesser" warnte Harry noch mal alle zur Vorsicht. „Und wie gesagt, wir haben maximal eine dreiviertel Stunde ab dem Moment der Alarmierung, dann schlägt das Ministerium zu" alle nickten und verschwanden aus dem Raum.

„Und nun heißt es warten und Däumchen drehen" sagte Hermine, die noch mit Ron im Raum geblieben war, die beiden Jungs nickten nur synchron.

**

* * *

39. Kapitel:Das zweite Haus**

Und sie mussten warten, denn scheinbar wollte Voldemort nichts unternehmen oder seine Totesser hatten alle keine Lust. Denn die nächsten Tage vergingen, ohne dass sich Fred oder Georg gemeldet hatten. So übte das _Regulat _fast jeden Abend. Viele nur deshalb, weil sie zu nervös waren, um sich auf etwas anderes zu konzentrieren. Nur Ginny, Luna und Colin hatten dank der ZAGs genug Ablenkung und was Harry viel mehr störte, auch Sue war in dem gleichen Stress deswegen.

Zwar trafen sie sich des Öfteren, doch sie war immer mit ihren Gedanken bei ihren Hausaufgaben. Harry fand das die ersten Male noch nervig, hatte sich dann aber daran gewöhnt und half ihr nun bei den Fragen die sie hatte und er wunderte sich selbst, wie viel er noch wusste, ohne irgendetwas nachzuschlagen. Und was ihn dann zusätzlich erfreute war seine Belohnung für die prompte Hilfe.

Sie erzählte ihm, dass sie mit Ian über das Problem seines Abgangs gesprochen hatte und dieser wollte sich mal Gedanken machen. Er hätte zwar einige denen er trauen würde, aber ob diese Harry trauen würden wäre wieder was ganz anderes.

„Willst du beim nächsten Treffen dabei sein?" fragte Harry.

Sie wirkte überrascht und unschlüssig „Beobachten würde ich euch gerne, aber…" sie brach ab.

„Ich würde für jeden meine Hand ins Feuer legen" sagte Harry „aber du kannst ja erstmal versteckt unter meinem Umhang das Ganze beobachten." Sie nickte begeistert und beide versanken wieder leidenschaftlich ineinander.

Was Harry aber genauso verwunderte war, dass er vieles was er las sofort speicherte, er musste es nicht verstanden haben, aber er konnte sich an die Seite im Buch erinnern und so einfach nachlesen was dort stand. Es war nicht so, dass er das Buch nicht mehr brauchte es war eher so, dass er ein Inhaltsverzeichnis im Gedächtnis hatte, welches seine Suche oft sehr erleichterte.

Selbst Hermine musste länger suchen, um das zu finden was sie brauchte, zwar suchte sie allgemein weniger als Ron oder Harry, da sie mehr wusste, aber dennoch konnte Harry dadurch erheblich schneller seine Aufgaben erledigen.

Er übte jetzt immer intensiver Verwandlung, er wollte sich verwandeln können wenn Vollmond wäre, oder besser gesagt zurückverwandeln. Er hatte Angst, dass der nächste Vollmond ihn wieder verwandeln würde. Er hatte auch schon einige Bücher durchgewälzt wo etwas über den Trank oder der Umgang mit Werwölfen beschrieben war, aber von diesen Nebenwirkungen wurde nichts erwähnt.

Er vermutete aber, dass es sich dabei durch die Kombination des Tranks und der Animagusform Wolf um einen Zufall handelte, so dass etwas vom Trank, seinen Körper dazu brachte sich in seine Form zu verwandeln.

Leider verlief das Üben nicht nach seinen Wünschen, er wusste zwar, dass der Animaguszauber schwer war, doch er hatte gehofft diesen schneller zu meistern. Er konnte seine Hände nun verwandeln und diese Verwandlung lange aufrecht erhalten, aber schon die Arme machten Probleme. Diese bekamen gerade mal einige dunkle Haare mehr. Und mit den Füßen und Beinen sollte man nach dem Buch erst beginnen wenn die Arme verwandelt waren.

Harry war Mittlerweile schon eineinhalb Wochen wieder in der Schule, ohne dass etwas geschehen war, die Anspannung legte sich langsam unter den Mitgliedern und auch das Üben hatte sich verändert. Sie hatten angefangen in Gruppen gegeneinander zu Kämpfen. Merkwürdigerweise waren immer die in einer Gruppe, die auch zusammen eingeteilt waren, was den Vorteil hatte, dass diese recht gut miteinander harmonierten. Und die einen automatisch auf die anderen achteten wenn diese Ungeschütz waren.

Sue war das zweite Mal beim Training. Sie war überrascht mit welchem Ehrgeiz und mit welchen Flüchen gekämpft wurde. Und Harry musste sie ein- zweimal aus der Schussbahn holen weil sich das Kampfgeschehen in ihre Ecke verlagert hatte.

„Wir werden immer besser" meinte Ron als nur noch er und der gesamte Rat im Raum war „vor allem die Absprachen in den einzelnen Gruppen ist Klasse."

„Hat es allen so gut gefallen?" fragte Hermine etwas lauter als nötig und schaute in eine Ecke wo sie scheinbar jemanden vermutete, alle Anwesenden sahen sie verwirrt an.

„Woher…" begann Harry.

„Dein Verhalten, du warst immer darauf bedacht etwas hinter dir zu schützen" erklärte Hermine lächelte aber freundlich. Sie hatte recht heute hatte Harry mehrmals Schilde aufgebaut die zu groß waren um nur ihn zu schützen.

„Was meint Ihr?" frage Cho und schaute sich um, scheinbar versuchte sie jetzt jemanden zu entdecken.

„Sie meint dass…." begann Harry wurde abermals unterbrochen diesmal jedoch von Sue.

„Sie meint mich" sagte diese und triefte den Umhang ab, so dass sie nun alle sehen konnten.

Cho wirkte überrascht lächelte aber, Ron und Hermine lächelten wissend. Nur Hannah, Susan, Michael und Ginny waren vollkommen überrascht und schauten nun verwirrt zwischen Harry und Sue hin und her, die nebeneinander standen und Händchen hielten.

„Was, Was... "stotterte Michael „ist mit Cordi?" brachte er dann aber doch raus.

„Das haben wir..." wieder setzte Harry an und wieder wurde er unterbrochen, diesmal von Cho.

„Ihr habt nur die Partner getauscht, sie ist immer noch mit Ian zusammen, stimmt's?"

„Ja, Cordi..." und wieder konnte Harry seinen Satz nicht beenden.

„Ian und ich und Harry und Cordi waren zusammen auf den Ball damit wir alle keinen unnötigen Stress bekommen" sagte Sue und lächelte Cho freundlich entgegen.

„Und was machst du heute hier?" frage Susan neugierig aber freundlich.

„Ich habe sie..." wieder wurde Harry unterbrochen aber diesmal warf er die Hände in die Luft und ging zu einen Stuhl und setzte sich in die Ecke um der Unterhaltung zu folgen und nicht weiter zu stören.

„Ich habe Harry gefragt, ob es nicht sinnvoll ist einige Slytherins auszubilden" begann Hermine „schließlich ist Ian nächstes Jahr weg."

„Und ich bin hier um mir das ganze hier anzuschauen" ergänzte Sue, Hermines Aussage.

„Naja, wenn alle Gerüchte stimmen, wirst du keine Angriffszauber brauchen, Sue" neckte Ginny und grinste Sue frech an, diese lächelte genauso frech zurück.

Nun sprachen alle über die Erweiterungspläne, alle waren der Meinung dass es keine schlechte Idee wäre, einige ausgesuchte Slytherins zu trainieren aber das _Regulat _sollte dort herausgehalten werden.

„Was haltet ihr davon noch aus den anderen Häusern Leute anzusprechen?" fragte Susan „Immerhin sind wir auch nicht stark vertreten" sie zeigte auf sich und Hannah um anzuzeigen das Huffelpuff gemeint war.

„Ich find die Idee…" und wieder wurde Harry überfahren.

„Du hast recht Susan" setze Hannah an und schaute verlegen zu Harry, der nun wieder auf seinen Stuhl in der Ecke saß.

„Also schauen wir uns alle noch mal um und beginnen mit einer neuen Gruppe aus allen Häusern?" fragte Cho, alle anwesenden nickten und schauten zu Harry.

Dieser schaute nur verwirrt zurück sagte aber nichts „Was hältst du davon Harry?" bohrte Ron nach.

Harry wartete einen Moment und da keiner was sagte „Ich finde die Idee" er stoppte und schaute nochmals alle an. „Gut, wir sollten dann mit allen darüber reden und einen Begrenzung auf dreißig festlegen wegen dem Platz hier und es sollten erst Schüler ab der vierten dabei sein." Das ganze rappelte er in einer Geschwindigkeit herunter das keiner die Chance hatte ihn zu unterbrechen. Alle nickten und sahen ihn verwundert an „was ist?" fragte Harry.

„Wieso sprichst du so hektisch?" fragte Ron immer noch etwas verwundert.

Harry verdrehte die Augen „Nur so" meinte er aber ruhig. „Also schaut euch um, dann machen wir eine Liste und sprechen die Kandidaten an, das ganze läuft unter dem Motto Nachhilfe für VGDDK oder Duellierklub."

Die Anwesenden stimmten zu und sie machten sich auf den Weg in Richtung ihrer Gemeinschaftsräume und ließen so Harry und Sue allein in Raum der Wünsche zurück.

„Wie hat sie das gemerkt?" fragte ihn Sue, die nun zu ihm in die Ecke getreten war. „Du hast doch kaum gekämpft und wenn sah es für mich so aus als wärst du voll bei der Sache."

Harry lächelte „Scheinbar kennt sie mich sehr gut" Sue Gesicht verdunkelte sich etwas. „Da mich mein Kumpel Hermine schon recht lange kennt, weiß sie halt wenn ich weniger angreife und mehr verteidige" Sue nickte.

„Warum waren die Sieben zum Schluss noch da?" sie war scheinbar neugierig geworden.

„Das ist der Rat, aus jedem Haus einer mit seinem Stellvertreter und Ginny als Verbindungsfrau" erklärte Harry. „Wenn kurz etwas zu bereden ist brauchen nicht alle erscheinen und es ist nicht so auffällig."

„Wer hat diesen Rat ausgesucht?" hakte sie weiter nach.

„Die Häuser unter sich" erklärte Harry einer nachdenklich wirkenden Sue.

„Harry" sie sah ihn mit einem merkwürdigen Blick an.

„Ja" erwiderte Harry, um sie etwas zu motivieren weiter zu sprechen.

„Ist diese Aktion die ihr vorhabt,…" sie stoppte kurz „ist sie gefährlich?"

„Wir werden vielleicht auf Totesser treffen" bei diesen Worten nahm er sie in den Arm „aber ich verspreche dir, dass wir Vorsichtig sind." Sie hatte ihren Kopf auf seiner Schulter und er fühlte wie sie nickte.

Nach einer Zeit löste sie sich aus seinen Armen „Sie waren recht aufgeschlossen gegenüber mir" sie strahlte, scheinbar hatte sie eine andere Reaktionen erwartet.

„Hermine und Ron hatte genug Zeit, schließlich wussten sie von uns. Ginny kennst du selber sie hat wenige Vorurteile, deshalb auch die Verbindungsfrau." Sue nickte „Hannah und Susan trauen mir und ich glaube Cho und Michael haben dich auf dem Weihnachtsball kennen gelernt und du warst ihnen nicht unsympathisch" beendete er seine Aufzählung.

„Du meinst Cho sieht in mir eine Leidensgenossin" Harry sah sie fragend an. „Naja wir beide haben anstrengende kleine Schwestern" sie lächelte.

„Ich fand die beiden ..." begann Harry.

„Wie fandest du die beiden?" fragte Sue dazwischen da Harry mitten im Satz gestoppt hatte.

Harry setzte einen verträumten Blick auf und lächelte schelmisch „Harry Potter wie..." diesmal unterbrach Harry Sue indem er ihr ein Kuss aufdrückte. Sie wehrte sich kurz, aber ihr Widerstand kam schnell zum erliegen.

Als sie sich wieder lösten sagte Harry „Hilfsbereit und du solltest ihnen dankbar sein, immerhin hast du dank deiner kleinen Schwester noch heile Füße" er grinste nun breit.

„Da hast du recht, wenn nur die Hälfte von dem stimmt was sie erzählt hat" sie lächelte nun breit, als sie Harrys überraschtes Gesicht sah. Beide kuschelten noch ein wenig und dann brachte er sie in Ihren Gemeinschaftsraum.

Er wollte eigentlich hinter her schleichen, aber beherrschte sich dann doch und ging zurück in den Gryffindorturm. Seamus, Dean und Neville saßen noch vor dem Kamin und unterhielten sich. Sonst war der Gemeinschaftsraum schon leer. Da Harry müde war machte er sich gleich auf in den Jungenschlafsaal.

Er öffnete die Tür und erstarrte, er schaute in den Raum oder besser gesagt auf Rons Bett und sah dort Ron und Hermine, beide in einer eindeutigen Pose. Harry versuchte leise die Tür zu schließen und als er das geschafft hatte, schlich er mit hoch rotem Kopf zu den Drei anderen an den Kamin.

„He, Harry geh bitte…" doch Neville wurde von Gelächter von Dean und Seamus übertönt.

Nachdem sich beide wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatten, meinte Dean. „Ich hoffe du hast die beiden nicht bei ihren Hausaufgaben gestört?" Harry der sich nun gesetzt hatte lächelte schief.

„Entschuldige Harry wir haben nicht gemerkt, dass du gekommen bist" setzte nun Seamus immer noch breit grinsend ein, nun stichelten Seamus und Dean Harry mehr zu erzählen, vor allem Dean machte es Spaß Harry mit Fragen zu bombardieren.

„Sie sahen besser aus, als andere in London" kam die nebulöse Antwort von Harry, als er genug von den Sticheleien hatte. Seamus und Neville schauten ihn fragend an, Dean jedoch wurde schlagartig rot und fand das Feuer sehr interessant.

„Last uns etwas spielen" meinte Harry und Dean war sofort Feuer und Flamme und da Seamus nun scheinbar keine Unterstützung mehr hatte willigte er auch ein.

„Chef" alle vier saßen noch am Kamin und spielten Karten als Harry die Stimme von Fred vernahm, er kramte den Spiegel hervor und rief nach ihm.

„Ich glaube es geht los, unsere ersten Überwachungszauber haben angeschlagen" Harry nickte und faltete die Karte aus.

„Ihr habt recht, bis dann" Harry hatte ein Blick auf die Karte geworfen und sofort gesehen das einige Schüler auf dem Weg in Richtung des Verbotenen Walds waren, darunter auch Nott. Er schaute schnell nach den Totessern aus Gryffindor doch diese waren in ihren Schlafsälen. Scheinbar wurden sie heute nicht gebraucht.

„Wie spät haben wir es eigentlich?" fragte er in die Runde.

„Halb eins, wir haben wohl recht lange gespielt" meinte ein breit grinsender Seamus mit einem Blick Richtung Schlafsaal.

Harry zog sein Galleone hervor und setzte den Code, die drei anderen warteten noch einen Moment bevor sie in den Schlafsaal stürmten. Harry hingegen rief seinen Feuerblitz durch einen aufrufe Zauber. Er wollte die beiden nicht schon wieder sehen und er hatte den Rest seiner Ausrüstung eh am Mann.

Er schaute auf seine Karte, nach und nach war Bewegung in die Gemeinschaftsräume gekommen, Harry suchte nach Mr. Filch und nach anderen Lehren sowie Peeves. Keiner war in der Nähe einer der Wege die sie nehmen wollten. Mittlerweile waren schon einige aus den Gemeinschaftsräumen heraus, sie sollten immer in kleinen Gruppen gehen und so wie eine Gruppe komplett war machte sie sich auf den Weg.

„Na, endlich fertig?" Seamus hatte Ron angesprochen. Dieser wurde rot und grummelte etwas, was Harry aber nicht verstand aber trotzdem zu wissen glaubte was er gemurmelt hatte.

„Los jetzt" Harry hatte nochmals auf seine Karte geschaute alle waren Unterwegs oder bereits in den Geheimgängen verschwunden und nur noch die Drei waren da. „Wir fliegen gleich von hier" Harry öffnete ein Fenster schwang sich auf seinen Feuerblitz und flog raus aus dem Turm. Er sah das Ron und Seamus ihn erst überrascht ansahen dann aber doch folgten.

Alle Drei landete kurz hinter der Appariergrenze und setzten ihre Reise zum Sammelpunkt ohne weitere Worte fort. Harry, Ron und Seamus waren nicht die ersten. Alicia, Angelina und Lee sowie die Huffelpuffs waren schon dort. Nach und nach erschienen die anderen. Zum Schluss kam Percy mit Hideko auf seinen Armen. Sie erhielten merkwürdige Blicke da ja nicht alle wussten, dass Hideko ein Muggel war und nur so von Percy transportiert werden konnte.

„Die Briefe gebt ihr Angelina oder Hideko beide bleiben hier" sie reichten ihre Brief den Angesprochenen und Harry sprach erst weiter, als alle ihre Briefe abgegeben hatten. Da dieser Moment doch immer sehr bedrückend war „wir haben noch ungefähr fünfzehn Minuten, ihr wisst bescheid nehmt eure Positionen ein. Wenn der Schutzzauber nicht fällt nachdem ich rüber bin brechen wir ab, verstanden?" alle nickten, aktivierten ihre Roben und verschwanden von der Anhöhe.

Harry blieb zusammen mit den beiden Mädchen zurück, er wartete auf das Zeichen der vier Gruppen und nach und nach glühten die Namen auf dem Pergament in Harrys Hand auf. Er war nervös sein Knie waren weich und er wusste nicht ob es richtig war, was wenn sie den Schutzzauber nicht brechen konnten? Was wenn sich jemand verletzte? Es bestand immerhin die Gefahr das Totesser ihm Haus waren, was wenn Vold..

„Chef" Harry kramte nach dem Spiegel.

„Ja" antwortete er nur.

„Er war wohl eine Petzte, denn hier ist Hektik" kam es von Fred.

Harry steckte den Spiegel weg sprang auf seinen Besen und sauste los, alles über das er gerade gegrübelt hatte verdrängend schoss er auf das Haus zu. Die beiden Bomben in seinen Händen brannten schon und er hatte genau fünfzehn Sekunden Zeit sie los zu werden. Er erreichte das Haus und ließ beide Bomben fallen. Er war von der Seite, auf der sich die Terrasse befand, angeflogen und hatte kurz ein aufflackern von Flammen in einem der Räume gesehen.

Als er auch schon die zwei kurz aufeinander folgenden Explosionen hörte, er drehte sich im Flug und sah ein kurzes aufflackern, so ähnlich wie eine Mücke die im UV – Licht verbrannte. Aber sonst sah er nichts, er war kurz vor seinem Wendepunkt, als er jemanden auf einem Besen auf das Haus zufliegen sah. _Nur einer was ist los?_ Dachte er sich und sah einige Lichtblitze durch die Nacht sausen. Er konnte nicht erkennen was genau geschah, er war schon zu weit entfernt. Erst nach zwei weitern Explosionen sah er wieder das aufflackern allerdings erheblich länger.

Und nun brachen die Ereignisse los, die anderen Fünf auf ihren Besen flogen auf das Haus zu. Harry konnte Unmengen von Flüchen sehen die auf das Haus gefeuert wurden oder diese verließen. Wobei die Hauptzahl der Flüche aus dem Wald kam und sich auf die Fenster konzentrierte. Mittlerweile war er wieder in der Nähe der Lichtung angekommen, er war dicht über die Wipfel der Bäume geflogen damit man ihn nicht am Nachthimmel erkennen konnte.

Seine Aufgabe war nun zu überwachen und den Rückzug der Gruppe im Wald zu sichern falls diese verfolgt oder angegriffen wurden beim Rückzug.

Aus dem Wald feuerten die Gruppe um Percy unablässig auf die Fenster und zog so das Feuer aus dem Haus auf sich. Die Gruppe um Ron hatte gerade das Haus passiert und Harry sah, dass Sie trotzdem noch einigen Flüchen aus dem Haus ausweichen mussten. Er sah dass auch die Gruppe um Hermine das Haus unter Beschuss nahm, zumindest waren dort auch viele Lichtblitze zu erkennen.

Nur von der Gruppe um Lee war nichts zu sehen, was Harry etwas beunruhigte da sie ja auch die Rettungstruppe waren. Nun detonierten die Bomben der Gruppe um Ron, scheinbar waren ein Großteil der Bomben durch die Fenster ins Haus geflogen, da die Druckwelle nun die Fenster und Teile der Wände nach draußen drückten.

Das war das Signal für den Rückzug, sie wollten kein weiteres Risiko eingehen und es war abgesprochen sich nun auf der Anhöhe zu treffen. Harry flog so schnell er konnte zum Treffpunkt, er hatte gesehen das der Gruppe um Percy keine Gefahr drohte, weder durch Flüche aus dem Haus noch durch Verfolgern und so wollte er schnell zur Anhöhe.

Er war aber nicht einer der Ersten und musste deshalb mit entsetzten feststellen, dass Angelina und Hideko eine Menge zu tun hatten. Während Hideko sich um einige Verletzte kümmerte, die vor ihr standen, beugte sich Angelina über eine der zwei liegenden Personen und führte so wie es aussah, Analysezauber durch.

Harry ging zu ihr. Als er sie erreicht hatte, drehte sie sich gerade zu ihn hin, sie wirkte traurig, entsetzt und hilflos und auf Harrys fragenden Blick schüttelte sie nur den Kopf. Sie drehte sich nun zu der zweiten Person. Harry ging langsam zu der Person am Boden, Neville und Ernie hockten neben ihr und nahmen gerade die Kapuze ab und Harry wurden die Knie weich als das blutverschmierte Gesicht von Susan zum Vorschein kam. Ihre Augen waren noch offen wirkten aber abgestumpft und leer.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte er mit einer brüchigen Stimme.

„Sie ist los, ohne dass die Schutzzauber zusammen gebrochen waren" begann Ernie und sah auf Susan. „Ich konnte nur sehen, dass sie zu Boden ging und nachdem ihre Bomben explodierten und der Schutzzauber um das Haus fiel, sind wir drei los." Er zeigte auf Neville der kreidebleich und mit einem versteinerten Gesichtsausdruck neben ihm hockte und Lee die zweite liegende Person.

„Was ist mit ihm passiert?" fragte Harry schon wieder etwas kräftiger.

Ernie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ein Fluch er schrie auf und brach zusammen" und dann kamen die nächsten Druckwellen und…" er brach ab.

„Innere Verletzungen und scheinbar ein starker Schocker oder ähnliches. Er muss sofort ins St. Mungo" erklärte Angelina gerade Alicia, diese nickte verstehend. „Sag denen Arbeitsunfall bei Fred und Georg im Labour, so könnte man die Verletzungen erklären ohne zu großes Aufsehen zu erregen." Alicia verschwand nun augenblicklich mit Lee, Richtung St. Mungo wie Harry vermutetet.

Harry drehte sich wieder Richtung Susan. „So wie ich es schätze hat sie irgendetwas vom Besen geworfen" begann Angelina. „Sie war nach dem Aufprall auf dem Boden sofort Tod" ihre Stimme klang merkwürdig steif, sie beugte sich runter und schloss die Augen von ihr.

Harry merkte wie die Wut und der Hass in ihm aufstieg. Wut weil Susan nicht auf ihn gehört hatte und nun vor ihm lag. Wut auf sich, weil er nichts unternommen hatte, weil er alle damit rein gezogen hatte. Hass auf die Totesser, die Lee verwundet hatten und ihn zu seinem nächsten Schritt zwangen. Hass und Wut. Er hatte schwer mit sich zu kämpfen, ruhig zu bleiben.

„Hannah" die Angesprochene war mittlerweile bei Ernie „weiß du wo Susan sich zu Schulbeginn nachts aufgehalten hatte." Sie nickte langsam „legt sie unten davor ab und verschwindet."

„Harry das…." Sie wurde durch ein _Plopp!_ unterbrochen.

„Wo ist Neville?" rief ein überraschter Ernie auf, Neville schien disappariert zu sein.

„Hannah mach was ich gesagte habe" die angesprochen erschrak und nickte zögerlich, denn Harrys Stimme war recht laut und man konnte die unterdrückte Wut förmlich spüren. „Ihr anderen zurück ins Schloss oder nach Hause" schrie Harry nun. Er fühlte, dass er kurz davor war innerlich zu explodieren. Der Hass auf die Totesser und die Wut auf sein Unvermögen steigerten sich immer weiter.

„Harry was hast du…." doch er hörte den Rest von Hermines Frage nicht mehr, er war schon disappariert.

„Shunpike mach jet ..." weiter kam der Totesser nicht mehr, da er von Harrys Reductio - Fluch getroffen wurde und durch den Raum flog, er landete mit einen lauten Krachen an der Wand und rutsche langsam Richtung Boden. Harry war in den Raum appariert in dem er letzten Sommer angekommen war, das Kaminzimmer. Scheinbar floh gerade ein Totesser da die Flammen des Kamins aufloderten, er stand wieder rechts neben dem Kamin.

Und so konnte er seinen zweiten „_Reductio_" auf einen Totesser feuern, der durch die Flammen des Kamins geblendet war und ihn so nicht ausmachen konnte. Auch dieser flog, allerdings nicht gegen die Wand, sondern aus dem Fenster in den Garten vor dem Haus.

Ein Totesser, der in den Raum gestürmt war lief genau in Harrys Wurfsterne, die er Richtung Tür geworfen hatte. Der Totesser brach sofort zusammen, scheinbar wirkte Yojis Mittel perfekt. Harry ging zu Tür, beugte sich über den Totesser und zog beide Wurtsterne aus seinem Opfer.

Einer der Wurfsterne steckte in der Brust der andere in Hals. Dass er mit Blut bespritz wurde, als er den Wurfstern aus dem Hals zog störte ihn nicht. Im Gegenteil, es befriedigte ihn fast. Sogar dass der Totesser schwer verletzt war. Er kochte aber trotzdem noch vor Wut, als er die Bombe anzündete und in den Kamin warf. _Auf diesem Weg wird keiner mehr entkommen_ sprach er zu sich selbst.

Harry war gerade auf den Flur getreten, als die Bombe detonierte, er spürte die Druckwelle wunderte sich kurz über die geringe Wirkung ging aber weiter. Nun hörte er einen Schmerzensschrei einer Frau wie Harry schätze sie schrie laut auf, die Stimme kam ihm bekannt vor. Doch ihre Schreie beunruhigten ihn auch nicht, sie erreicht nicht wirklich seinen Kopf; genauso wenig wie der Geruch von Verbrannten Fleisch. Er wollte nur noch Rache und alles und jeder der jetzt in seinen Weg kam hatte ein Problem _ihn._

Er apparierte in den Keller und als er dort niemanden fand, warf er eine weitere Bombe in den Raum in dem Tonks gefoltert worden war. So arbeitete er sich durch das Haus. Er traf auf keinen Angreifer mehr. Es war ihm auch völlig egal ob er durch die Bomben die er im Haus verteilte noch verletzte oder geschockte Totesser tötete.

Seine Ausbildung durch Yoji in Shinobi iri (Heimlichkeit und Eindringen in Befestigungen) hatte sich gelohnt. Denn er war sehr vorsichtig und behutsam. Harry schaute nur kurz in die Räume um zusehen ob dort noch jemand stand. Was nirgends mehr der Fall war.

In einigen Räumen sah er zerfetzte Körper von Totessern, die wohl durch die Bomben, von der Gruppe um Ron, erwischt worden waren, doch auch das nahm er eigentlich nicht war. Harry hatte nun alle Räume durchsucht, scheinbar waren die Totesser, die den ersten Angriff überlebt hatten geflohen. Auch von Neville war im Haus keine einzige Spur zu finden, scheinbar war er doch nach Hogwarts gereist.

_Warum stürzt diese scheiß Bude nicht ein_ war nun sein einziger Gedanke wenn er schon hier war und keine Totesser mehr da waren, sollte ihm das doch wenigstens noch gelingen. Er verteilte die beiden letzten Bomben in der Eingangshalle an zwei Säulen; wie er hoffte die Stützsäulen.

Er apparierte vor das Haus, er wollte sehen ob Neville vielleicht dort war, die Schreie, die er vorhin gehört hatte waren wieder da. Sie kamen von der Rückseite des Gebäudes. Auch den Totesser, den er vorhin aus dem Fenster geschleudert hatte, fand er auf dem Weg um das Gebäude herum wieder. Doch dieser bewegte sich nicht und seine Körperhaltung war nicht normal. Der Tote stand angelehnt an einen Baum, aber seine Knie waren leicht angewinkelt und sein Kopf hing schlaff auf die Brust und aus seinen Bauch schaute der Stumpf eines Astes, welcher ihn durchbohrt hatte. Als Harry erkannt hatte, dass keine Gefahr von dem Totesser ausging, ging er ruhig weiter Richtung der Schreie, die er gehört hatte.

Und endlich, mit den letzten beiden Detonationen hatte er es geschafft, das Gebäude sackte langsam, fast wie in Zeitlupe, in sich zusammen. Eine Art Befriedigung erreichte seinen Geist. Und ein grimmiges Lächeln verzog sein Gesicht zu einer Fratze. Er sah nun auf das Schauspiel auf der Rückseite des Gebäudes, dort wo die Schreie herkamen.

Ein Totesser zappelte am Boden geschüttelt durch den Cruciatus – Fluch, das Schreien hatte aufgehört und nun hörte er Nevilles Stimme. Sie war fest und wirkte bedrohlich kalt „_Enervate,_ los komm schon" schrie er sein Opfer an „_Enervate, Enervate _zeig was du kannst." Er trat kurz gegen die am Boden liegende Person. „_Enervate _ich bin doch nur ein kleines Baby los kämpfe,_ Enervate _und meine Eltern waren auch nur Schmarotzer und Nichtsnutze komm schon _Enervate._"

Harry erkannte die Person nicht sofort, aber die Art wie sie dort lag, sagte ihm dass sie auch aus dem Fenster geschleudert worden war. Ihre Beine standen in merkwürdigen Richtungen ab und sie lag auf den Bauch mit dem Gesicht von Harry abgewandt.

Und nun hörte Harry wieder die Schreie. Scheinbar hatte Neville sein Opfer wieder erwecken können, er hatte nicht das Verlangen ihn zu unterbrechen oder gar davon abzuhalten. Denn nun wusste er wen Neville dort bearbeitet, Bellatrix Lestrange. Die Frau, die seinen Paten auf den Gewissen hatte. Ihren eigenen Cousin. Die Frau die Nevilles Eltern gequält hatte bis diese ihren Verstand verloren hatten, die Frau die Tonks in den Sommerferien gefangen genommen und gequält hatte, ihre eigene Nichte.

„Lass uns gehen" meinte Harry, nachdem Bellatrix Lestrange wieder aufgehört hatte zu schreien. Scheinbar war sie wieder Ohnmächtig geworden, seine Stimme war neutral, so als würde er Neville auffordern die Gewächshäuser zu verlassen, da die Schulstunde vorbei war.

Neville schaut kurz auf, sein Gesicht war vor Wut zu einer Fratze entstellt und seinen Augen strahlten puren Hass aus. Scheinbar erkante er dann Harry aber doch, denn seine Gesichtzüge wurden etwas weicher und nun nahm er wohl auch seine Umgebung wieder war, denn er schaute überrascht auf die Trümmer des Hauses hinter Harry.

Neville schaute nochmals auf die immer noch zuckende Bellatrix und nickte dann. „Zum Hogwarts - Tor" sprach Harry ruhig. Wieder nickte Neville nur, Harry zauberte noch das Zeichen des _Regulats _an den Nachthimmel und verschwand Richtung Hogwarts.

Als er dort auftauchte stand Neville nicht weit entfernt, sein Gesicht war nun wieder sanft, aber seinen Augen waren leer und er lächelte, was Harry ein Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Es war die erste echte Empfindung von Harry, seit er das Haus betreten hatte. Beide gingen zum Gryffindorturm. Harry schaute auf seine Karte und so kamen sie ohne Probleme dort an.

Er musste Neville zwar immer in die Richtung schieben in die er wollte, da dieser immer den direkten Weg einschlug und dies aber wegen Filch oder Peeves nicht immer möglich war. Die beiden streiften nun wieder durch das Schloss und versuchten Schüler zu erwischen, die jetzt noch Unterwegs waren.

Neville und Harry betraten den Gemeinschaftsraum und wurden dort von einem lauten Aufschrei von Hermine und den anderen Mädchen empfangen. Sie und der Rest des _Regulats _waren im Gemeinschaftsraum geblieben und hatten scheinbar auf ihre Rückkehr gewartete. Neville lächelte alle freundlich an, grüßte und machte sich auf den Weg in den Schlafsaal. Er verhielt sich so, als ob er gerade vom Abendessen kam und nun ins Bett wollte. Da er eh nichts weiter Wichtiges erlebt hatte, was andere interessieren könnte.

Zuerst wollten einige auf ihn einstürmen ließen es aber bleiben als Harry den Kopf schüttelte und seine Hand hob und abwinkte, nur Angelina folgte Neville nach oben. Harry sah sie überrascht an, nickte dann aber und lächelte ihr dankbar zu. Sie war scheinbar hier geblieben um die beiden zu verarzten, falls es nötig sei und in Nevilles Fall war es sicherlich notwendig.

„Harry was ist passiert?" fragte nun Hermine sie wirkte ängstlich und verstört; ihr Blick wanderte ängstlich über Harry. Scheinbar hatte man sich geeinigt, dass sie die Sprecherin war, denn die anderen sahen ihn nur fragend an oder nickten auffordernd, aber keiner stellte Fragen wie es sonst der Fall gewesen wäre, sie warteten alle auf seine Erklärung.

„Wir haben das Haus zum Einsturz gebracht" war Harrys erste knappe Antwort „es war stabiler als es aussah" fügte er Schulter zuckend hinzu. Seine Stimme war leicht heiser und belegt und ein Lächeln huschte nun über sein Gesicht, als er sich nochmals das zusammensacken des Hauses im Geiste aufrief.

„Was habt ihr gemacht, sie dich doch mal an, du bist voller Blut, Harry?" sie zeigte entsetzt auf ihn und Harry schaute seine Robe an, sie hatte recht, er war voller Blut und seine Robe war an einigen Stellen gerissen. Harry musste nachdenken _wo es wohl herstammte_ waren seine letzten Gedanken, bevor es schwarz wurde und er zusammen sackte und auf dem Boden des Gemeinschaftsraums aufschlug.

**

* * *

Einmal ein Review weiß einer wie ich gesetzlich korrekt auf anonyme Review antworten kann ohne mich einer Strafe auszusetzen ;-)**

Unten links, seht ihr es?

mig

Silvertrust


	40. Und was nun?

Moin,

da ist das neue Chap, die Review antworten hab ich reply getutet sofern das möglich war. **_Arthus / Krissi / Kessy / Sancte-Diabolus_** danke und ich hoffe das war schnell genug. **_Dax_** ;-).

Nun viel Spaß mit den neuen Chap:

**

* * *

Rückblick Kapitel 39**

„Wir haben das Haus zum Einsturz gebracht" war Harrys erste knappe Antwort „es war stabiler als es aussah" fügte er Schulter zuckend hinzu. Seine Stimme war leicht heiser und belegt und ein Lächeln huschte nun über sein Gesicht, als er sich nochmals das zusammensacken des Hauses im Geiste aufrief.

„Was habt ihr gemacht, sie dich doch mal an, du bist voller Blut, Harry?" sie zeigte entsetzt auf ihn und Harry schaute seine Robe an, sie hatte recht, er war voller Blut und seine Robe war an einigen Stellen gerissen. Harry musste nachdenken _wo es wohl herstammte_ waren seine letzten Gedanken, bevor es schwarz wurde und er zusammen sackte und auf dem Boden des Gemeinschaftsraums aufschlug.

**

* * *

40. Kapitel:Und was nun?**

Harry wachte auf; neben seinem Bett saß Sue. Er schreckte hoch und schaute sich verwirrt um. _Sein Schlafsaal, sein Bett, aber was war passiert? Wie kam er hier her? Wie kam sie hierher?_ Sie lächelte ihn mit einer Mischung aus Erleichterung und Angst zaghaft an.

„Hallo Harry" hauchte sie. Ihre Stimme wirkte brüchig und nervös.

Seine Erlebnisse von der letzten Nacht brachen nun über ihn herein wie eine Flutwelle: _Susan, die Todesser, das Haus, Bellatrix Lestrange und Neville._ Sue, die seinen Blick erkannt haben musste, setze sich auf sein Bett und umarmte ihn. Er erwiderte die Umarmung und die ganze Tragweite seiner Handlung brach auf ihn ein. Seine Augen brannten und irgendwann musste er angefangen haben zu weinen.

„Was machst du denn hier?" fragte er nach einer Ewigkeit ohne die Umarmung zu lösen.

„Du warst nicht beim Frühstück", begann sie. Auch sie musste geweint haben, denn sie schniefte kurz. „..und Dumbledore hat den heutigen Tag allen frei gegeben. Wegen eines Unfalls mit Susan und da hatte ich Panik. Ich wollte schon in die Krankenstation, wurde aber von Ginny abgefangen und hierher gebracht." Wieder schniefte sie und krallte sich noch mehr an Harry fest.

„Schon gut!" Er streichelte ihr über die Haare. „Ich habe nur verschlafen" wollte er sie beruhigen.

Wurde nun aber von ihr auf das Bett gestoßen. sie sprang auf und schaute ihn wütend an „Du hast was?" sie schrie fast. „Verschlafen? Sieh dich hier mal um" sie fuchtelte mit ihren Händen in dem Zimmer herum, brach aber ab und setzte sich wieder hin, scheinbar zu wütend, verwirrt und ängstlich um weiter zu schreien.

Harry tat wie ihm befohlen; seine Anziehsachen lagen noch neben seinem Bett, aber sie waren durchnässt von Blut und an vielen Stellen zerrissen. Er schaute zu Nevilles Bett; es war leer so wie der restliche Jungenschlafsaal. Die Klamotten der anderen lagen auf den Boden; sie waren auch verschlissen, aber nicht so blutig wie Harrys.

„Dobby"

Sue erschrak, als dieser erschien und sie sah nun noch merkwürdiger aus. „Räum schnell hier auf und versuch die Roben zu reparieren."

„Ja Harry, Dobby beeilt sich Harry" piepste der Elf und nach einigen Schnipsern hatte der Elf die Sachen aufgesammelt und war verschwunden. Während dieser Zeit schauten sich beide nur an. Sue immer noch zu aufgebracht um etwas zu sagen und Harry sehr verlegen. Aber dann war er wieder im Haus der Lestranges, obwohl sein Gehirn begann sich dagegen zu wehren. Er hatte fast das Gefühl es war nur ein Traum, der langsam aus seinen Gedächtnis verschwinden würde.

„Was haben sie dir erzählt?" durchbrach Harry die Stille, legte sich auf sein Bett und griff ihre Hand. Sie zitterte versuchte aber nun ein Lächeln.

„Nur das was sie selber wissen: der Angriff, Susan,.." sie stockte. Tränen liefen ihr über das Gesicht. Harry setzte sich auf und zog sie in eine Umarmung. Dabei merkte er, dass sie am ganzen Leib zitterte und er streichelte ihr beruhigend über den Rücken.

Es klopfte und Hermine, Ron und Ginny betraten den Raum; scheinbar hatten sie Sue gehört und wollten nun wissen was passiert war. Harry lächelte den Dreien kurz zu und zeigte mit seinen Augen auf Nevilles Bett.

„Nervenzusammenbruch", flüsterte Hermine. Sue zuckte kurz. Scheinbar hatte sie erst jetzt bemerkt, dass die anderen im Raum waren. Sie blieb aber an Harry gedrückt.

„Angelina hatte ihm gestern ein Schlaftrunk gegeben und als Dumbledore dann von Susans Unfall berichtete, haben wir ihn zu Madame Pomfrey gebracht", erklärte sie weiter.

„Wir haben ihr erzählt, dass er zusammengebrochen sei, als er die Nachricht von Susans Tod bekommen hatte." machte nun Ron weiter. Harry nickte ihnen dankbar zu.

„Wie geht es den anderen?" Harry sah, dass sie eigentlich ihm einige Fragen stellen wollten, aber sich noch beherrschen konnten. „Ich beantworte eure Fragen danach", ergänzte er deshalb seine Aussage.

Mit etwas erleichterten Mienen setzten sich die Drei auf Rons Bett und begannen zu erzählen. „Nachdem ihr weg ward sind alle nach Hogwarts zurück. Zwar waren einige verwundet, aber Hideko hatte die kleineren Schnitt- und Brandwunden sofort verarztet und Angelina hatte sich um die schwerer Getroffenen gekümmerte. Michael hat einen Schmerzfluch abbekommen und Dennis hatte wie Neville einen Schock, doch Colin konnte ihn beruhigen." Sie wirkten alle betrübt und leicht nervös.

„Lee ist noch im St. Mungos. Die haben die Story von Fred und Georgs Labor geschluckt; es geht ihm den Umständen entsprechend. Katie läuft zwar die Wände rauf und runter, weil sie offiziell nichts davon wissen darf, aber sonst geht es ihr gut", erklärte Ron.

„Hannah und Ernie sind bestürzt; wie auch das gesamte Haus Huffelpuff. Die meisten glauben an Selbstmord wegen Justin." Es trat eine kurze Stille im Raum ein bevor weiter gesprochen wurde.

„ Die Bilanz aus unserer Aktion ist folgende:" Hier schniefte Sue auf und auch Hermine musste trocken schlucken. „Die Aktion um Moyer ist nicht bekannt gegeben worden. Ich schätze _Sie_ haben andere Pläne mit ihm", ergänzte sie mit einem viel sagenden Blick auf Harry. „Ansonsten hält sich der Tagesprophet an Fakten über unsere Aktion, kein Kommentar, keine eigene Meinung der Reporter." Harry lächelte grimmig; scheinbar hat seine Drohung doch Wirkung gezeigt.

„Was für Fakten?" fragte er deshalb nach.

„Drei Tote und eine geistig zerrüttete Person wurden bis zum Erscheinen der Zeitung gefunden." Sie machte eine kurze Pause. „Das Haus ist vollkommen zerstört. Es war ein Bild von der Ruine in der Zeitung. Sie schreiben auch, dass noch mehr Tote erwartet werden, wenn das Haus komplett untersucht wurde. Das Ministerium hat das Gelände überprüft und festgestellt das ein Kampf stattgefunden haben muss,.." Harry schnaubte kurz. _Was sonst, ein Windhauch?_

„..da in der Umgebung viele Spuren von Flüchen gefunden wurden. Und sie schreiben, dass sie morgen einen ausführlicheren Bericht über das alles bringen wollen", beendete sie ihre Erzählung.

„Haben sie Namen genannt?" und auf die fragenden Gesichter „haben sie gesagt welche Todesser außer Bellatrix gefunden worden?" Harry merkte wie sich Sue noch mehr an ihn krallte als er den Namen nannte und auch die Drei anderen hatten nun die Bestätigung, dass Harry mehr wusste.

„Nott senior, Rabastan Lestrange und irgendein Gordon Smith" zählte Ron die Namen auf.

„Und dann ist Voldemort nicht sauer?" Harry hatte die Frage aus Versehen laut gestellt und Sue zuckte nochmals zusammen. „Ich habe keine Schmerzen in meiner Narbe" erklärte er noch schnell; die Drei nickten nur.

„Was ist jetzt geschehen Harry?" fragte Hermine. Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Scheinbar erwartete sie, dass er jetzt ausrasten würde oder ähnliches. Aber es war eigentlich viel schlimmer. Er hatte der Schilderung gelauscht und war zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis. Endlich hatten sie mal eine Schlacht gewonnen, auch wenn sie dafür hatten bezahlen müssen.

Und genau die Kaltschnäuzigkeit machte ihm mehr Angst, als alles andere. _Wurde er zu einem Voldemort? Der seine Freunde einsetzte wie Schachfiguren, um seine Feinde zu besiegen? Ja, diese Todesser waren böse, keine Frage. Aber musste er nicht mehr Mitleid empfinden als es tat? Müsste nicht sein Gewissen schreien über seine Taten von gestern Nacht? Auch wenn er diese nur in Wattegepackt durch einen Schleier sehen konnte, so war er es doch selbst gewesen, der die Todesser angegriffen und die Bomben geschmissen hatte._

„Harry" Sue sprach ihn zaghaft an und holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„Entschuldige", er lächelte kurz „Also ich" er räusperte sich, es war nicht so einfach wie er gehofft hatte. „Ich bin in das Kaminzimmer appariert und wurde dort von drei Todessern angegriffen, die ich überwältigen konnte. Ich bin durch das Haus gelaufen und habe Neville gesucht, da ich ihn dort vermutet habe." Er machte eine Pause so sollte es gehen; es war die Wahrheit aber nicht zu brutal.

„Als ich ihn nicht ihm Haus gefunden habe warf ich noch einige Bomben ins Haus, wir wollten es ja zerstören und es war noch recht gut erhalten. Also habe ich es zu Ende geführt." Er sah es in ihrem Gesicht; Hermine wusste scheinbar, dass es nur eine Zusammenfassung war, aber offenbar konnten sie damit Leben. Er konnte nur Sue nicht sehen, aber er merkte durch ihre Atmung und das Zucken dass Sie weinte.

„Als das Haus einstürzte fand ich Neville hinter dem Gebäude; er stand vor Bellatrix Lestrange mit genau dem gleichen Gesichtsausdruck, den er noch hatte als er den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat. Ich weiß nicht, was zwischen den beiden vorgefallen ist. Bellatrix war wohl durch eine der ersten Explosionen aus dem Haus geschleudert worden, aber mehr konnte ich nicht ausmachen", schloss Harry seine Erzählung. Er sah die überraschten Gesichter der Drei, die wohl jetzt erst begriffen, dass die zweite Welle auch Totesser getroffen haben musste.

„Und was jetzt Harry?" Ginny hatte das erste Mal eine Frage gestellt, und sie sah Harry durchdringend an.

Dieser zuckte mit den Schultern „Wir sollten die anderen in die Geschehnisse einweihen" sagte Hermine; Ron nickte nur und Harrys Gesicht verfinsterte sich.

„Harry, sie werden sich auch so schon alles ausmalen können, immerhin stand das Haus noch, als wir abgehauen sind" erklärte Ron.

„Und wir sollten dem Tagespropheten eine Stellungnahme schicken" sprach Hermine weiter als Harry auf Ron nicht reagierte.

Harry nickte „Später" Ron wollte noch etwas sagen wurde aber von Ginny und Hermine aus dem Raum geschoben.

Harry drückte Sue etwas von sich; sie wirkte schwer angeschlagen. Tränen liefen ihr über das Gesicht und sie zitterte immer noch leicht, aber trotzdem versuchte sie Harry ein Lächeln entgegenzubringen.

„Harry" ihre Stimme war mehr ein Kratzen und sehr leise. „Was hast du gefühlt, als du das Haus betreten hast?" Sie sah ihn nun direkt an, ihre Augen wirkten nicht mehr ängstlich und verwirrt, sonder sanft. Das verwirrte Harry mehr als alles andere, _wieso schaute sie ihn so an?_

„Was willst du hören?" fragte er nach.

„Die Wahrheit" kam es knapp „einfach nur wie du dich gefühlt hast, als du im Haus warst und als du wieder draußen warst" erklärte sie ihre Frage.

Harry schluckte kurz, _sollte er ihr alles erzählen, er selber war sich ja nicht mal sicher wie er damit umgehen sollte. Dass er gestern Nacht ein Tier war, auf der Suche nach Beute und es ihm heute eigentlich relativ egal war, was dort geschehen ist. Ob es nun seine Taten oder die von Neville waren. Dieser hatte wenigstens den Anstand einen Nervenzusammenbruch zu erleiden_.

„Als ich dort auftauchte war ich nur Wütend und voller Hass auf die Todesser" begann er zu erzählen, ohne den Blick von diesen sanft blickenden Augen zu nehmen. „Aber nachdem ich die drei Angreifer überwältigt hatte, war ich eigentlich völlig Emotionslos; es ist mir egal was dort mit denen passiert ist." Sie lächelte nur leicht und zeigte sonst keine großen Reaktionen „vielleicht nicht egal, aber es stört mich nicht so sehr, wie ich es vermutetet habe" sie nickte leicht.

„Und wie fühlst du dich?" fragte er etwas ängstlich.

„Egoistisch" war ihre erst knappe Antwort. „Ich bin so froh, dass du heile bei mir bist und die Todesser sind selbst schuld. Allerdings habe ich auch Angst, sehr viel Angst, Angst dich zu verlieren beim nächsten Überfall oder Angriff oder was auch immer die machen werden."

Es liefen wieder Tränen über ihr Gesicht „Egal was passiert, ich liebe dich" hauchte Harry, er konnte nicht beschreiben wie er sich fühlte, _sie hatte nicht Angst vor ihm, sondern um ihn_.

„Ich liebe dich auch" kam es von ihr und beide kuschelten sich aneinander.

Harry zog sich nun an. Er hatte Hunger und es war mittlerweile auch Mittagszeit, doch bevor er seinen Saal verließ, setzte er ein treffen des _Regulat _an. Er wollte den Stress in den Fluren oder der Großen Halle umgehen. Er hatte Sue seinen Tarnumhang gegeben und die Uhrzeit des Treffens genannt, damit sie erscheinen konnte und er sie in seiner Nähe wusste.

Er verließ den Schlafsaal und Ron und Hermine gesellten sich zu ihm. Sie aßen sehr schweigsam und Harry schaute nur hin und wieder durch die Halle. Die Huffelpuffs wirkten alle noch geschockt und auch in der restlichen Halle war es sehr still, selbst die Slytherins sahen alle sehr nachdenklich aus.

„Er ist nicht da" Hermine hatte gesprochen. Sie war seinem Blick zum Slytherintisch gefolgt. „Snape war nach der Ansprache sofort zu ihm gegangen und sie haben zusammen die Halle verlassen." Harry nickte.

Harry wollte jetzt versuchen zu Neville zu kommen, bevor das Treffen war. Immerhin war er der einzige, der wusste was geschehen war, zumindest der noch drüber reden konnte.

„Na, Potter willst du den Tollpatsch besuchen?" Malfoy war ihm aus der Halle gefolgt zusammen mit den Gorillas und Blaise. Harry reagierte nicht, Malfoy war keine Reaktion mehr wert, es gab anderes.

„Schwachsinn ist halt erblich" schnarrte er weiter.

Harry wollte jetzt doch reagieren, aber Luna kam ihn zuvor und Harry traute seinen Ohren kaum, als er hörte, was und wie sie es sagte.

„Du sprichst aus Erfahrung oder?" Ihre Stimme war fest und aggressiv und nicht träumerisch und abwesend, wie sonst immer. „Deine Tante ist ja erkrankt nicht war, Malfoy?"

Malfoy bekam rosa Flecken im Gesicht und wollte nach seinen Zauberstab greifen, doch das Auftauchen von Professor Byrnjolf änderte seine Meinung. Er marschierte Richtung Kerker, nicht ohne einen giftigen Blick und ein Kommentar abzugeben. „Dafür werden die schon zahlen und danach kommen wir zu euch" fauchte er in ihre Richtung.

„Vergieß es nur nicht" meinte Luna trocken und ging Richtung Harry. „Wolltest du zu Neville?" fragte sie ihn nun schon wieder fast normal. Harry nickte. „Grüß ihn von mir" meinte sie und verschwand Richtung große Halle.

„Was wollen sie hier?" Madame Pomfrey kam auf ihn zu, als er durch die Tür zum Krankenflügel kam.

„Ich wollten nur wissen wie es Neville geht und ob ich ihn sehen kann?" begann Harry ruhig.

„Ich dachte schon, sie hätten sich schon wieder in Schwierigkeiten gebracht" erwiderte sie und dann ruhiger. „Körperlich ist er in Ordnung; er ist nur etwas ausgelaugt" sie sah Harry nachdenklich an.

„Darf ich zu ihm?" wiederholte Harry seine Frage.

„Vielleicht können sie ihm helfen" sagte sie mehr zu sich selbst, als zu Harry und zeigte auf einen Wandvorhang am Ende des Saals. Harry ging langsam auf den Vorhang zu. _Was wollte er ihm eigentlich sagen?_ Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass ihn Madame Pomfrey durchlassen würde und jetzt.

Er hatte den Wandvorhang erreicht holte tief Luft und umrundete diesen. „Hallo Neville" er hob die Hand zu Gruß. Neville schaute erst interessiert wer jetzt kommen würde und sah dann entsetzt auf Harry. Er wirkte nun ängstlich fast schon panisch.

„Wie geht es dir Neville?" fragte Harry nach einiger Zeit, da Neville ihn nicht weiter begrüßt hatte. Dieser zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Es tut mir leid wegen Susan" begann Harry als er immer noch keine Antwort bekam. „Ich hätte besser auf sie aufpassen sollen, sie hätte nicht in diese Gruppe gehört" sprudelte es aus Harry heraus.

Er schaute auf Neville, der ihn verwirrt anstarrte, scheinbar hatte er mit etwas anderem gerechnet. „Was ist Neville?" fragte Harry nun ebenfalls etwas verwirrt über dessen Reaktion.

„Ich…. Ich dachte…" er stockte, er war wieder der kleine ängstliche Neville „wegen Bellatrix…." er stockte wieder „würdest du jetzt.." seine Hände krallten sich in das Bettlaken.

Harry der nun zu wissen glaubte, was Neville sagen wollte, hob kurz die Hand. Neville zuckte daraufhin kurz zusammen beruhigte sich aber wieder, nachdem er Harrys Lächeln erkannte. „Ich würde lügen, wenn ich sagen würde, es ist mir egal, allerdings nicht wegen Bella sonder wegen dir" erklärte er seine Gefühlslage.

Er legte kurz seine Hand auf Nevilles Schulter. „Was du mit ihr gemacht hast ist mir egal, aber was sie aus uns gemacht hat, gibt mir zu denken, Neville." Er hatte das Bedürfnis ihm zu sagen, wo vor er sich fürchtete. „Ich habe Angst, dass wir so werden wie sie" er schluckte kurz „dass uns Menschleben nichts mehr wert sind."

„Das sind keine Menschen" kam es von Neville. Er sprach wieder in seiner selbstsicheren Art. „Harry das sind Tiere, Monster" er fing wieder an zu zittern; beruhigte sich aber von alleine „ich bin zwar nicht unglücklich über meine Tat. Aber ich habe Angst vor eurer Meinung" erklärte er seine Befürchtungen.

„Ich habe nur gesagt, dass du vor ihr standest und schon weggetreten warst,.." Harry lächelte schief „als ich euch gefunden habe. Von mir erfährt keiner etwas zu diesem Thema." Er überlegte kurz. „Und ich glaube, wenn du jedem sagst, dass du dich an nichts erinnerst, werden sie dir glauben und es wird auch das Beste sein, wenn keiner erfährt was genau dort passiert ist. Hermine und Ron werden es sich denken können und der Rest wird mit der Aussage leben können." versuchte Harry sich und ihn zu überzeugen.

Neville lächelte dankbar. „Wir werden nicht wie sie Harry" meinte er noch, Harry lächelte nun dankbar zurück. „Wir haben das nur getan, weil wir in die Ecke gedrängt wurden" erklärte er etwas beruhigt.

„Was ist jetzt mit Susan geschehen?" fragte Neville sein Blick wurde trüber.

Und bevor Harry richtig überlegen konnte, hatte er ihn auch schon gefragt „Wart ihr zusammen?"

Neville schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Nein sie war immer noch bei Justin" sagte er ohne betrübt zu klingen. „Aber wir sind gute Freunde geworden in den letzten Monaten" fügte er noch an.

„Wir haben sie unten beim Astronomieturm abgelegt" _schöne Freunde sind wir_ dachte er „und die Lehrer haben sie dort gefunden." Harry fand, dass dies die schlimmste Tat von Gestern war, so dankte er es seinen Freunden.

Neville lächelte schwach. „Deine Vermutung stimmte Harry" dieser sah ihn verwundert an. „Sie sagte mir mal, sie wüsste nicht was sie getan hätte, wärst du die Nacht nicht dort erschienen" erklärte er weiter.

„Trotzdem, unser Freunde so zu behandeln" Neville nickte betrübt.

„Die Zeit wird kommen wo wir es klarstellen können" erwiderte Neville und er klang als wäre er fest dieser Meinung.

Harry nickte _ich hoffe, ich hoffe_ dachte er „Wie lange musst du hier noch bleiben?" fragte er nun.

„Madame Pomfrey meinte ich wäre körperlich fit" erklärte Neville und Harry schaute überrascht _seit wann gibt die Krankenschwester so schnell auf. _„Aber sie sagte ich dürfe erst zum Wochenende hier raus"_ aha._

„Ruh dich aus Neville, das wird schon wieder" Neville nickte nur und Harry verabschiedete sich. Er grübelte trotzdem über alles, aber über Voldemort der sich immer noch nicht gemeldet hatte am meisten.

„Fred" er hatte seinen Spiegel genommen und nach ihm gerufen.

„Chef was gibt es?" kam seine Antwort.

„Infos" meinte Harry knapp.

„Wenn mein warmer Schenkel nicht gelogen hat, ist heute noch was. Wir sind eine Stunde früher im Raum" sagte dieser und verschwand.

Harry steckte den Spiegel weg und ging Richtung Raum, er musste sich ablenken und Training half dabei immer. Gesagt getan; er übte mit allen möglichen Waffen, die er von Yoji gezeigt bekommen hatte und er stoppte erst als die Tür sich öffnete und die Zwillinge sich zeigten.

Sie wirkten für ihre Verhältnisse ernst. „Also was gibt es neues?" fragte Harry ohne umschweife.

Sie überlegten kurz begannen dann aber doch zu erzählen. „Moyer ist ein Verräter, das Ministerium hat aber weiterhin keine Ahnung davon. Dumbledore ist der Meinung, dass er uns mehr helfen kann, wenn er denkt er wäre weiterhin unerkannt." Harry nickte mit diesem Schachzug hatte er fast gerechnet. „Die Meinung über eure Aktion ist geteilt, manche fanden sie angebracht, andere waren über die Härte entsetzt. Aber alle waren froh, dass einige Totesser aus dem Rennen sind" sprachen sie ruhig weiter.

„Und was gibt es sonst noch?" Harry war froh das der Orden sie nicht Verurteilte. Er war nicht immer mit ihnen einverstanden, aber sie waren auf der gleichen Seite und wenn sie nun auch das _Regulat _versuchen wollten zu überwachen, wäre das nur gut für Voldemort.

„Lee kommt durch, allerdings mussten wir unser Labor wirklich in die Luft jagen" begann Fred „und wir bekommen Besuch von einen Sicherheitsexperten" knurrte Georg.

„Sorry" kam es ehrlich von Harry.

„Egal, Hauptsache Lee kommt durch" sagten die beiden im Chor „aber deine Gewinnausschüttung wird darunter leiden." Beide grinsten, als sie Harrys Gesicht sahen.

„Wo ist Voldemort?" fragte er um auf ein anderes Thema zu kommen.

„Laut Snape wieder im Ausland, er will neben den Vampiren und Riesen wohl auch die Minotauren auf seine Seite bringen" erklärte Fred.

„Die gibt es wirklich?" war Harrys überraschte Antwort. Die Beiden sahen ihn nur mitleidig an und nickten.

„Ließ mal die Bücher, die du von meiner Familie Geschenk bekommst" warf Georg gehässig ein. Harry lächelte verlegen.

„Was ist Gestern denn nun passiert Harry?" fragte Fred, der das Thema wohl für beendet hielt.

„Warten wir auf die anderen, in Ordnung? Ich möchte das Ganze nicht zweimal erklären." Die Zwillinge nickten und alle Drei verfielen wieder in Schweigen bis nach und nach die anderen erschienen. Harry schaute auf seine Karte. Alle bis auf Sue waren da und ein Blick verriet ihm, dass diese vor der Tür stand, er musste grinsen. Er öffnete die Tür kurz damit sie rein kam und drehte sich zu den anderen.

Nur wenige bekamen das mit und deshalb beließ er es auch dabei und begann zu erzählen, nicht laut und ohne vorher um Ruhe gebeten zu haben. Es war aber trotzdem sofort still, Harry erzählte ihnen die gleiche Geschichte wie schon Ron, Hermine und Ginny ergänzte sie nur um das Gespräch mit Neville.

„Was machen wir jetzt?" fragte Ernie neugierig.

Harry stockte kurz „Ich weiß das es hart klingt, aber ich werde weiter machen wie bisher" er sah sich kurz um. Einige nickten und andere wirkten nachdenklich. „Ich werde meine Pläne weiterverfolgen und alles daran setzten Voldemort zu besiegen" erklärte er ruhig.

Er stockte kurz „Es werden sicherlich wieder Aktionen außerhalb Hogwarts geschehen. Es sind keine geplant, aber trotzdem, ich werde wieder alle fragen ob ihr dabei seid oder nicht und ich werde wieder niemanden dazu drängen. Ich werde weiterhin jeden von euch trainieren ob er nun an solchen Aktionen teilnimmt oder nicht."

„Was hast du jetzt Konkret vor?" fragte Ernie erneut

„Wir sprachen über eine Erweiterung des _Regulats, _beziehungsweise über eine zweite Gruppe von Schülern, die wir ausbilden wollen." Er sah kurz in die Richtung von Sue und betonte „aus _allen_ Häusern." Einige der Anwesenden sahen ihn überrascht an. „Das ist eine Aufgabe. Des Weiteren werde ich noch mal mit Scalas vom Tagespropheten reden müssen. Das allerdings sehr kurzfristig und der Rest wird sich zeigen."

„Wie meinst du das?" fragte Ron.

„Es kommt darauf an wie Voldemort reagiert, wenn er von dem Ganzen erfährt. Immerhin war das sicherlich ein Schlag für ihn" erklärte Harry.

„Ich meinte Scalas" warf Ron ein.

„Ah, ich will ihm unsere Sichtweise von der Aktion nahe bringen. Bevor er wieder auf die Fantasie des Ministeriums oder seiner Reporter angewiesen ist" meinte Harry.

„Wann?" fragte Hermine.

„Heute Abend oder die Sache ist zu spät" warf Fred ein. „Der Prophet hat für Morgen einen ausführlichen Bericht angekündigt" ergänzte Georg. Harry nickte.

„Wer wäre dabei?" fragte Fred in die Runde und er und Georg hoben die Hand nach und nach hoben alle ihre Hände, nur Dennis Creevey ließ seine Hand beschämt unten. Harry lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu.

„Danke" Er war überrascht, dass sie ihm alle immer noch vertrauten, aber er war auch glücklich darüber. „Die Fünftklässler bleiben auch hier" sagte Harry als erstes „ihr habt bald eure Prüfungen und wir brauchen eh nicht alle" fuhr er fort.

Darüber sprechen wir noch übermittelte Ginny, lächelte Harry aber zu.

„Wie viele brauchen wir?" fragte Hannah.

„Ich Schätze zehn sollten reichen" begann Harry.

„Also Fred, Percy, Alicia und ich sind dabei" sagte Georg.

„Hermine und ich auch" kam es von Ron.

„Michael, Terry und ich kommen auch mit" warf Cho ein.

„Gut das wären Zehn hat noch jemand Fragen?" Harry schaute in die Runde. „In Ordnung dann war es das. Fred, Georg wir brauchen eine Eule und um neun treffen wir uns dann in dem kleinen Park in Scalas Umgebung." Beide nickten und machten sich auf den Weg. Harry sprach noch kurz mit denen, die mit kamen und war dann alleine im Raum. Er setzte sich auf einen Stuhl und atmete erstmal tief durch.

Man konnte es ihm nicht ansehen, aber er war geschafft. Sue war noch im Raum geblieben und legte nun ihre Hände auf seinen Schultern. „Wieso sollte ich eigentlich dabei sein?" sie ging um ihn herum und setzte sich auf seinen Schoss. „Du hast nichts gesagt was ich nicht schon kannte, aber hast mich auch nicht erwähnt" bohrte sie weiter, da Harry nicht reagiert hatte.

„Kannst du dir das nicht denken?" fragte er und lächelte sie an.

„Nö, keinen Schimmer" sagte sie, lächelte aber schelmisch.

„Das ist der Slytherin in mir" Sie sah ihn überrascht an „reiner Eigennutz; ich will dich immer in meiner Nähe haben." Sie boxte in spielerisch auf die Brust. Harry drückte sie an sich und schloss seinen Augen; er wollte sie einfach nur fühlen.

„Harry" die empörte Stimme von Sue holte ihn zurück „was hast du vor?" Sie stemmte ihr Arme in die Hüften aber ein flackern in den Augen verriet ihm, dass sie ihn nur ärgern wollte. Allerdings viel Harry nun etwas anderes auf, der Raum der Wünsche hatte sich verändert, sie saßen zwar immer noch auf den Stuhl aber nun war auch ein Kamin und ein Bett im Zimmer.

„Ich?" er war immer noch verwirrt, er konnte sich nicht erinnern sich das gewünscht zu haben. „Ich war das nicht" brachte er dann raus.

Sie lächelte schelmisch „Und das soll ich glauben?"

Und nun begriff Harry. Hob sie hoch, um sie auf das Bett zu werfen und anschließend über sie herzufallen, scheinbar besaß er doch noch Kraftreserven.

* * *

Sie waren alle in der Heulenden Hütte und Harry sammelte gerade wieder die Briefe ein, es war jetzt ein Ritual und alle wussten, dass diese Briefe durchaus ernst zu nehmen waren. Harry teilte wieder alle ein und Sie apparierten in den Park. Er wies noch die anderen ein und nahm sich ein Pergament.

_In fünf Minuten im Park_

_R_

Harry wusste, dass Scalas neugierig genug war um zu erscheinen. Cho und Michael machten auf verliebtes Pärchen in einer Ecke des Parks. Fred und Angelina gingen spazieren vom Park aus Richtung Scalas Haus. Terry und Percy überwachten die Gartenlaube und ließen den Auror wieder einschlafen. Georg und Alicia überwachten den anderen Eingang zum Park und Ron und Hermine waren in der unmittelbaren Nähe von Harry.

Keine zwei Minuten nachdem Harry die Taube losgeschickt hatte bekam er das Zeichen von Percy. Scalas war auf dem Weg und der Auror schlief. Kurze Zeit später kam das Zeichen von Fred und Angelina; da sich beide meldeten, bedeutete dies, dass der zweite Auror ihm folgte.

Nach einer weiteren Minute erschien Scalas im Park. Er schlenderte Ziellos umher. Der Auror war in der Nähe des Eingangs stehen geblieben und hielt Ausschau. Harry ging zu Scalas. Er war desillusioniert, deshalb zuckte dieser kurz als Harry ihn ansprach. „Ich sitze lieber beim Reden, nehme wir die nächste Bank" Scalas nickte und setzte sich als er die Bank erreicht hatte.

„Es sind zwei Auroren" begann Scalas und schaute sich etwas nervös um.

„Sie würden ihn nicht sehen selbst wenn er hier wäre" erklärte Harry ruhig schon fast etwas gelangweilt. „Haben sie ihren Käfer dabei?" Scalas nickte und zeigte auf seine andere Schulter.

„Mrs. Kimkorn ich wünsch ihnen einen schönen Abend" der Käfer flog auf die andere Schulter scheinbar hörte sie so besser. „Was hat ihnen das Ministerium über gestern erzählt" begann Harry die Unterhaltung.

„Sie haben mit den Üblichen Parolen angefangen, sinnlose Zerstörung etc." er stoppte kurz da der Auror am Eingang sich entschieden hatte etwas spazieren zu gehen. „Aber da wir recht schnell vor Ort waren, konnten wir noch die Todesser sehen, die Verladen wurden und ein Freund im St. Mungo sagte mir, dass Bellatrix Lestrange dort Gast in der geschlossenen Abteilung ist." Harry merkte, dass sein Gesprächspartner nervös und ängstlich war.

„Mr. Scalas sie haben nichts zu befürchten solange sie sich nicht gegen uns Stellen." Harry musste innerlich grinsen ein Erwachsener Mann hatte Angst vor ihm. „Also ich erzähle ihnen einige Neuigkeiten; welche die uns betreffen, welche die wir erfahren haben und welche wo wir nur Gerüchte kennen."

Scalas wirkte verwirrt aber war auf jeden Fall sehr interessiert. „Was soll das jetzt heißen?" fragte er auch neugierig.

„Wir haben Gestern eigentlich nur das Haus zerstören wollen" begann Harry „aber durch unglückliche Zufälle waren die Besitzer da und sagen wir mal, Sie hatte dagegen etwas einzuwenden." Er machte eine rhetorische Pause „in der darauf folgenden Auseinadersetzung haben wir alles, was sich ihm Haus aufhielt, angegriffen und überwältigt." Scalas sah ihn entsetzt an, scheinbar verstand er unter überwältigen etwas anderes.

„Wir haben noch jemanden nach Namen befragt" nun hörte Harry ein rascheln im Hintergrund sicherlich Ron oder Hermine die sich überrascht bewegt hatten. „Und auch einige erhalten" Harry wusste das Ron und Hermine nun wieder sauer auf ihn waren, aber dieser Plan war im gerade eingefallen und er war zu gut um ihn nicht auszuprobieren.

„Sie erhalten die Namen nicht. Ich möchte die Herren und Damen überraschen falls sie nicht auf das Ultimatum eingehen." Setzte er hinzu nach dem er den gierigen Blick von Scalas erkannte.

„Was für ein Ultimatum?" fragte Scalas etwas enttäuscht.

„Wenn sie morgen ihren Artikel veröffentlichen, etwas ausgeschmückter schätze ich, werden sie auch anklingen lassen, dass das _Regulat _Namen von Todesser erhalten hat. Von einer gewissen Dame und wenn diese Totesser sich nicht bis Ende nächsten Monat dem Ministerium ergeben, werden wir sie besuchen." Scalas nickte wirkte aber etwas betrübt.

„Das war der Teil über uns" machte Harry weiter. „Kommen wir zu den unglücklichen Umständen" Scalas wirkte nun wieder hellwach. „Es fand ein Todessertreffen in der Nähe von Edinburg statt, von welchem das Ministerium erfahren hatte, doch als sie zuschlagen wollten, waren die Todesser schon weg. Einige irgendwo in Sicherheit, einige ins Haus nach Belfast" Scalas wirkte schon wieder enttäuscht scheinbar reichte ihm die Informationen nicht.

„Also die Aktion des Ministeriums wurde verraten" nun zuckte der Käfer auf Scalas Schulter. „Ja Mrs. Kimmkorn wir kennen den Namen, aber leider haben wir nicht genug Beweise gegen ihm, aber trotzdem nenne ich ihnen seinen Namen zumal ich denke das er ihnen nicht unbekannt ist" fügte er noch ein. „Ted Moyer arbeitet für Voldemort" die Reaktion war wie zu erwaten Scalas klappte der Mund auf und sein Gesicht wurde blasser.

„Das ist der Chef von ihm" brachte Scalas raus und zeigte auf den Auroren im Park.

„Ich wusste doch, dass sie Herrn Moyer kennen" meinte Harry amüsiert. „Machen sie mit der Information was sie wollen, ich allerdings an ihrer Stellen würde sie nicht veröffentlichen, denn ich glaube das Wissen, dass er ein Verräter ist können sie besser für ihren Schutz verwenden." Harry sah ihn sich genau an, Scalas hatte eine Menge zu verarbeiten wie es aussah.

„Kommen wir zum letzten Thema das haben wir allerdings erst vor kurzen erfahren und brauchen wohl noch mehr Infos, aber trotzdem. Malfoy bringt oder besser gesagt er versucht ein Gesetz zum Schutz der Muggelgeborenen herauszubringen" Scalas sah ihn überrascht an. „So nennt Malfoy es, wenn er verbieten lassen will, dass Muggelgeborenen in die Zauberergemeinschaft aufgenommen werden sollen." Jetzt sah Scalas aus, als würde er es verstehen und nachvollziehen können.

„Wir dachten sie könnten da etwas schönes draus machen, Mrs. Kimmkorn" der Käfer bewegte sich kurz. „So nach dem Motto, was kommt als nächstes, Hexenverbrennungen?", Harry machte eine Pause „allerdings schätze ich, dass ihrer Fantasie noch viel Schöneres in dieser Richtung einfällt." Er wollte leicht gehässig klingen, was ihm wohl auch gelang, denn der Käfer und auch Scallas, zuckten kurz zusammen.

„Ich wünsche Ihnen noch eine schöne, arbeitsreiche Nacht" meinte er dann zum Abschluss.

Scalas schaute sich um er wusste nicht ob Harry nun noch da war oder nicht, er wirkte bedrückt und nachdenklich. „Wenn wir das bringen, können wir zumachen, die drehen uns den Geldhahn zu und die Todesser…" sprach er in die Nacht, scheinbar zu dem Käfer.

„Über wie viel reden wir?" Harry war zwar aufgestanden hatte ihn aber dennoch gehört.

Scalas zuckte kurz zusammen „Im Monat fünfzigtausend" erwiderte er aber dann. „Das ist die Summe, welche das Ministerium für ihre Meldungen zahlt." Er schaute kurz nachdenklich. „Und ich weiß nicht ob sie das noch zahlen werden, nach diesem Artikel."

„Ich schätze, wenn sie die Wahrheit berichten, wird keiner den Geldhahn zudrehen" Harry kam wieder etwas zurück. „Und vielleicht, wenn sie bekannt geben, dass das Ministerium tatsächlich versucht die Pressefreiheit zu unterwandern, indem man sie in den Konkurs treiben will, vielleicht haben sie ja dann mehr Leser oder Firmen die Werbungen schalten. Zu den Totessern kann ich nur sagen, sie sollten mehr für ihren Schutz tun als diese Auroren dort." Mit diesen Worten machte sich Harry endgültig aus dem Staub.

* * *

Wie immer freue ich mich über einen Kommentar

Unten links, seht ihr es?

mig

Silvertrust


	41. Der HogwartsDuellierklub

Moin,

Sorry für die wirklich etwas lange Wartezeit sorry. Deshalb auch heute hochgeladen und nicht wie gewöhnlich Freitag. Danke an die Reviewer **Alex Black5, Enrinye, Schokki, natsucat, Chromoxid, Rudi, Arthus **und** Dax.**

Danke Max für die beta arbeit und ich hoffe du gehst nicht unter in deiner arbeit!

Nun viel Spaß mit den neuen Chap:

**

* * *

Rückblick Kapitel 40**

Scalas zuckte kurz zusammen „Im Monat fünfzigtausend" erwiderte er aber dann. „Das ist die Summe, welche das Ministerium für ihre Meldungen zahlt." Er schaute kurz nachdenklich. „Und ich weiß nicht ob sie das noch zahlen werden, nach diesem Artikel."

„Ich schätze, wenn sie die Wahrheit berichten, wird keiner den Geldhahn zudrehen" Harry kam wieder etwas zurück. „Und vielleicht, wenn sie bekannt geben, dass das Ministerium tatsächlich versucht die Pressefreiheit zu unterwandern, indem man sie in den Konkurs treiben will, vielleicht haben sie ja dann mehr Leser oder Firmen die Werbungen schalten. Zu den Totessern kann ich nur sagen, sie sollten mehr für ihren Schutz tun als diese Auroren dort." Mit diesen Worten machte sich Harry endgültig aus dem Staub.

**

* * *

41. Kapitel: Der Hogwarts- Duellierklub**

Er wartete ab, bis Scalas den Park verlassen hatte und gab allen das Zeichen für die Abreise. Sie erschienen nach und nach in der heulenden Hütte.

„Endlich!", begann Cho. „Noch etwas länger, und der Typ hätte gefragt, ob er mitmachen darf!" Sie war recht angefressen und Michael und die anderen mussten sich beherrschen, um nicht loszulachen. „Sowas ist Auror, Überwachen liegt ihm im Blut, was!", motzte sie weiter.

„Hermine, Ron, bevor ihr fragt: Das mit den Namen war gelogen; ich habe zwar einen Namen, aber den habe ich nur durch Zufall erfahren", begann Harry, „ist mir während des Gespräches eingefallen und vielleicht fallen sie auf unseren Bluff rein."

„Welchen Namen habe wir?", fragte Hermine nach.

„Shunpike", antwortete Harry.

„Es gibt sicherlich mehr als nur einen Shunpike", begann Percy.

„Da hast du Recht, doch bei dem Angriff auf Cho nannte jemand die Namen Gordon und Stan", erklärte Harry. „Und Gordon war heute in der Zeitung."

„Shunpike, Stan Shunpike", murmelte Ron nachdenklich. „Du meinst doch nicht den Schaffner im Fahrenden Ritter?", rief er überrascht aus und Harry nickte.

„Und denen hast du jetzt bis zum Ende nächsten Monats ein Frist gesetzt", begann Hermine nachdenklich. „Was hast du dann denn vor?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wieso eigentlich so lange?", fragte George.

„Wir haben unsere Schulprüfungen und müssen lernen", erwiderte Harry mit ernster Mine und fester Stimme, lächelte Hermine aber schelmisch zu. Die anderen im Raum lachten auf und selbst Hermine musste grinsen.

Der Tagesprophet am nächsten Morgen war wirklich nach Harrys Geschmack. Die Aktion des Regulats wurde als Warnung für alle Todesser dargestellt und das Regulat als eine Art letzte Instanz, falls das Ministerium Hilfe benötigen würde. Scalas hatte es vermieden, dem Ministerium offen Fehlversagen vorzuwerfen, aber trotzdem durchblicken lassen, dass da mehr passieren müsse.

Rita Kimmkorn hatte dort angesetzt: Sie zweifelte laut an, dass die Gesetze, die im Ministerium in Planung waren, sinnvoll seien und sie stellte die Frage in den Raum, ob vielleicht jemand im Umkreis der Todesser diese Gesetze fördere, um so die „friedliche und ehrbare Zaubergemeinschaft zu entzweien".

„Typisch Kimmkorn", bemerkte Hermine, doch lächelte. „Keine Fakten und vor zwei Jahren hätte sie den Bericht genau andersherum geschrieben…"

„Da hast du wohl recht", stimmte ihr Harry zu, während er sich in der Halle umschaute. Viele der älteren Schüler lasen aufmerksam den Bericht in der Zeitung und auch die Lehrer waren in den Artikel vertieft.

„Schaut euch die Gesichter der Todesser an", bemerkte Ron, „die wirken alle etwas blasser als normal." Er lächelte aber nicht sondern schaute ernst auf seinen Teller.

„Was hast du?", fragte Harry.

„Wir kennen einige Todesser, Harry", begann er zaghaft. „Was wollen wir machen, wenn keiner von denen zum Ministerium rennt?" Er stockte. „Die haben keine große Wahl, entweder Vol-Volde-Voldemort kriegt sie oder wir."

„Machst du dir Sorgen um die?", fragte Dean leise nach.

Ron schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, um uns", sagte er knapp. Ginny, Hermine, Dean und Harry, die an diesem Gespräch beteiligt waren, schauten ihn ernst an. „Und jetzt müssen wir etwas tun, da wir das Ultimatum gestellt haben, sonst verlieren wir unsere Glaubwürdigkeit", klärte er die anderen weiter über seine Überlegungen auf.

Harry nickte. „Wir müssen abwarten, was passiert", begann er, selber auch nicht gerade überzeugt, „aber so werden es sich einige zweimal überlegen, sich auf die Seite von Voldemort zu stellen", sprach er weiter.

„Du hast recht, aber trotzdem … – Was wollen wir machen, wenn sich keiner meldet?", fing Ron wieder an.

„Ich weiß es nicht", erwiderte Harry etwas genervt, „aber wir haben nie gesagt, dass wir sie beiseiteschaffen, nur, dass wir sie besuchen, also überlegt euch schon mal etwas." Mit diesen Worten stand er auf. Ron hatte recht, sie konnten ja schlecht alle töten, die sich nicht ergaben, oder?

Die Suche nach neuen Mitgliedern verlief relativ unkompliziert, denn da sie die Mitglieder ihrer Häuser schon seit Anfang des Jahres überwachten, wussten sie schon, wer auf welcher Seite stand oder zu welcher tendierte, aber die große Frage war, ob sie auch Interesse daran haben würden, dafür einzustehen und ob sie wiederum zusammen mit den Slytherins trainieren und diese akzeptieren würden.

„Wir sind zehn." Sue und Harry waren wieder im Raum der Wünsche und unterhielten sich über die Slytherins. „Sechs aus meinem Jahrgang, darunter auch Tif und vier aus dem jetzigen vierten. Die Siebten zu fragen wäre sinnlos und die Sechsten …" Sie machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung.

„Zehn", meinte Harry, „das ist eine Menge!" Er überlegte kurz, gab dann aber doch seine Bedenken preis: „Können wir denen trauen?"

Sie lächelte schief. „Ian hat alle vorgeschlagen und ich kenne die meisten." Sie schluckte kurz trocken und schüttelte betrübt den Kopf. „Wir werden immer ein Restrisiko haben, zwar haben sich in diesem Schuljahr viele als Anhänger oder Sympathisanten des Dunklen Lords offenbart, aber …" Sie brach ab. Harry merkte, dass sie nachdenklich war und etwas betrübt, weshalb er sie in den Arm nahm und fest an sich drückte.

„Wir werden alle testen müssen, nicht nur die Slytherins", flüsterte Harry.

Sie nickte nur betrübt, offenbar tief in ihren Gedanken. Harry gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Wann sollten die anderen kommen", unterbrach sie die Stille. Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Bald."

„Können wir noch etwas üben?", fragte sie. Anscheinend wollte sie sich ablenken. Harry hat nichts dagegen.

Sie tauschten einige Flüche aus, aber Harry beschränkte sich darauf, die ihrigen zu blocken oder ihnen auszuweichen, was Sue etwas ärgerte – Harry merkte das, da sie immer verbissener versuchte, ihn zu erwischen. Die Tür öffnete sich und Ron und Hermine betraten den Raum, dadurch abgelenkt wurde Harry von einem Ganzkörperklammer-Fluch getroffen.

„Ja!", schrie Sue kurz auf, ballte die Faust und reckte sie siegessicher in die Luft. Ron und Hermine grinsten breit, als sie das Schauspiel erblickten.

„Junge Liebe!", witzelte Ron, bekam dafür aber einen merkwürdigen Blick von Hermine.

„Was meinst du, Ron, musste Hermine dir auch die Ganzkörperklammer verpassen, damit ihr zusammenfandet?" Harry grinste nun breit und Ron wurde rot. Hermine wollte was sagen, zögerte aber, als sie Sue sah.

„He, wieso kannst du—bist du nicht—" Sue sah Harry verwirrt an.

„Hast du immer eine solche Wirkung auf Frauen?", fragte Ron belustigt.

Harry lächelte schelmisch zu Sue. „Nicht bei jeder."

Sie verdrehte die Augen. _„Rictusempra!"_ rief sie und traf Harry wieder genau.

Abermals reagierte er nicht wie von ihr gewünscht, er hüpfte zwar aufgrund der Wucht des Fluches etwas zurück, doch er begann nicht zu lachen, nur sein Grinsen wurde noch breiter.

„Sue, lass es, er hat einen Vorteil", begann Hermine, ebenfalls lächelnd, nur nicht so gehässig wie Ron und Harry sondern freundlich und hilfsbereit. Sie ging auf Sue zu und flüsterte ihr kurz etwas ins Ohr, woraufhin diese nickte.

„Was tuschelt ihr da?", fragte Ron.

„Ich habe ihr nur von Harrys Amulett erzählt", erklärte Hermine, aber beide grinsten breit, was die Jungen nachdenklich stimmte.

Nach und nach kamen die anderen und zum Schluss erschien auch Ian, der sich verwundert umschaute: „Seit wann gibt es denn diesen Raum?", fragte er verblüfft.

„Schon immer, ist nur etwas versteckt", erwiderte Ron knapp und für seine Verhältnisse sogar fast freundlich.

„So", begann Harry, dem der gequälte Unterton von Ron nicht ergangen war, „ich habe gerade erfahren, dass Slytherin zehn Anwärter hat, wie sieht es sonst so aus?"

„Wir haben sechs", sagte Cho in die Runde.

„Vierzehn", gab Ernie an, der für Susan da war, woraufhin ein Zucken durch die Runde ging. „Die meisten haben Angst, immerhin sind es mittlerweile schon drei Huffelpuffs, die gestorben sind", ergänzte Ernie.

„Wir sind fünf", schloss Hermine. „Da wir nur die Vierten bis Sechsten gefragt haben und schon viele dabei sind", erklärte sie noch, denn es schien ihr etwas unangenehm zu sein, dass nur so wenige Gryffindors dazukamen.

„Also fünfunddreißig", zählte Harry zusammen. „Ich würde gerne jeden vorher testen." Auf die überraschten Blicke erwiderte er: „Wir können uns keinen Spitzel leisten." Und zu Ian gewandt: „Egal aus welchem Haus." Dieser nickte nur.

„An was hast du gedacht, Harry?", fragte Hermine.

„Ich kenne nur eine Möglichkeit, um sicherzugehen", antwortete Harry knapp und sie nickte.

„Wer kann es brauen?", fragte Sue, die anscheinend verstanden hatte, was Harry vorhatte. Sie hatte die Ereignisse in den Ferien wohl noch gut in Erinnerung.

„Ich besorge das Veritaserum", informierte sie Harry ruhig und nun verstanden alle, was gemeint war.

„Wie soll das ganz ablaufen?", fragte Ian. Er klang ruhig und gelassen, offenkundig hatte er mit so etwas gerechnet.

„Wir werden alle Häuser einzeln einladen und überprüfen. Wenn das abgeschlossen ist, werden wir alle ein Pergament unterzeichnen, dessen Zauber uns bestraft, wenn wir den Duellierklub Hogwarts' verraten … Und dann werden wir beginnen zu üben", erklärte Harry seinen Plan.

„Was ist die Strafe für Verrat?", fragte Ian.

„Es ist ja nicht so das wir etwas Weltbewegendes machen", untertrieb Harry – ein Duellierklub mit allen Häusern war schon etwas Besonderes, „deshalb dachte ich an einen schönen Schriftzug über das Gesicht wie zum Beispiel **PETZE**."

„Wie letztes Jahr", erinnerte Ginny und schaute zu Cho, die verlegen den Boden musterte.

„Ich dachte, wir fangen übermorgen mit Slytherin an, dann weiter im Zwei-Tages-Rhythmus. Der Rat wird immer anwesend sein und solange die Slytherins noch keinen gewählt haben, machst du das, Ian", erklärte Harry weiter, dieser nickte.

„Fragen, Wünsche, Anregungen?" Harry blickte in die Runde. Alle schüttelten den Kopf und begannen, den Raum zu verlassen.

„Woher willst du das Serum bekommen?", fragte Hermine. „Vor allem so schnell? Die Zubereitung dauert doch einen Mondzyklus", wunderte sie sich.

„Ich hoffe, ein Freund von mir kann da helfen", antwortete Harry nebulös, „und bevor du weiterfragst: Es ist jemand in Hidekos Umfeld, aber mehr sage ich nicht." Sie nickte, offenbar schon damit zufrieden, freiwillig so viele Informationen bekommen zu haben.

Die Tür öffnete sich und Ginny, Ernie und Cho waren wieder im Raum. Harry sah sie verwundert an. „Was gibt's?", fragte er überrascht.

„Wir haben uns über das Ultimatum Gedanken gemacht, Harry", begann Ginny.

„Ich weiß doch—" Aber Harry wurde von Hermine unterbrochen, bevor er sich aufregen konnte, was er auch gerade vorhatte, denn er hatte sich schon die letzten Tage den Kopf zermartert, ohne dass ihm etwas eingefallen war.

„Wir aber", begann Hermine, „wir, oder besser gesagt Luna, ist auf einen Fluch gestoßen, der die gleichen Nachwirkungen hat wie der Cruciatus, aber nur geringe Schmerzen verursacht." Es schauderte ihr aber nichtsdestoweniger bei dem Gedanken daran. „Wir haben gedacht, wir setzen den Fluch ein, verändern das Gedächtnis, richten seine Klamotten dementsprechend her und liefern ihn dem Ministerium aus."

„Die Übergabe könnten wir vielleicht etwas spektakulärer in Szene setzen", ergänzte Ernie.

„Wir dachten, wir geben der Presse fünf Minuten vorher bescheid, apparieren ins Ministerium, lassen den Todesser dort liegen und hauen wieder ab", erklärte Cho den Plan.

„Mehr als riskant! Wenn die Presse uns verrät und der Apparationsschutz aufgebaut wird, sitzen wir in der Falle", gab Harry zu bedenken.

„Im Prinzip richtig, deshalb auch nur fünf Minuten", begann Ginny. „Percy sagt, das Ministerium braucht ungefähr zehn Minuten, um die Flohnetze zu schließen und die Apparationszone zu sichern."

„Und außerdem können sie erst reagieren, wenn wir dort sind", bekräftigte Hermine. „Soll heißen, wir apparieren hin, legen die Person und eine Nachricht ab und sind schon wieder weg. Das Ministerium kann schon alleine wegen den normalen Besuchern nicht alles so schnell sperren," erklärte sie weiter.

„Aber wie wollt ihr das Ganze aufziehen?" Harry war von der Idee begeistert, aber er wollte jetzt einen schlüssigen Plan haben und wenn er vom Rat kam, brauchte er später kaum Überzeugungsarbeit leisten. „Wie kommen wir tagsüber an den Todesser, richten ihn her und geben ihn ab?", fragte er provokant.

„Wir holen ihn uns die Nacht vorher", begann Ron, „belegen ihn mit einigen Zeitzaubern, sodass er denkt, schon ewig gefangen zu sein – wir können ihn dann auch gleich noch ausquetschen, vielleicht bekommen wir weitere Namen –, am nächsten Tag bringen Fred und George ihn ins Ministerium und Alicia und Percy stehen Wache, um notfalls Zeit zu schinden", erklärte er zuende.

„Wissen die von eurem Plan?", fragte Harry. Alle schauten etwas verlegen, keiner antwortete auf die Frage. „In Ordnung, ich spreche mit ihnen", begann er. Die anderen im Raum lächelten breit. „Jetzt müssen wir nur noch Lunas Fluch lernen und eine Nachtwache zusammenstellen, falls es soweit ist", schloss er.

Nun verließen alle den Raum und Harry, Ron und Hermine machte sich auf zum Gryffindorturm. „Ab wann warst du für den Plan?", fragte Hermine ihn neugierig.

„Sobald ihr sagtet, dass euch was eingefallen war", gestand Harry und auf die Gesichter von Ron und Hermine: „Ich wusste nicht, wie und war froh, dass ihr einen Plan hattet."

Harry reiste an diesem Abend noch zu Yoji. Einerseits wollte er trainieren, andererseits brauchte er das Serum. „Wie geht es dir, Harry?", fragte Yoji zur Begrüßung und sein Blick verriet Harry, dass er mehr als die übliche Antwort hören wollte.

„Zu gut", antwortete Harry.

„Der Krieg bringt nie etwas Gutes mit sich Harry", begann Yoji, „und die Grenze zwischen Recht und Rache ist sehr fein." Er schaute Harry ernst an. „Du weißt, dass Angriff manchmal die beste Verteidigung ist, aber bedenke auch, dass ein in die Ecke getriebenes Tier gefährlich ist", sagte Yoji, so wie Harry es aufnahm, wertungsfrei.

Harry nickte. „Ich habe Angst, dass ich so werde wie die, Yoji!", sprudelte es aus ihm heraus.

„Verliere diese Angst nie, Harry", sagte Yoji. „Ein Krieger tut oft Dinge, auf die man nicht stolz sein kann, aber der Krieg hat seine eigenen Gesetze, die leider unabänderlich sind, vor allem bei solch einem Gegner", sagte er ruhig zu Harry.

Harry nickte. Er wusste nicht, ob es das war, was er von Yoji hören wollte und ob es ihm helfen oder ihn beruhigen würde, aber es gab ihm eine andere Sichtweise auf das Geschehene. „Was kann ich für dich tun, Harry?", unterbrach ihn Yoji nach einiger Zeit des Grübelns.

Harry erzählte ihm, was er brauchte, und nach Yojis fragendem Blick auch, wofür. Er gab ihm das Serum, reagierte aber nicht auf Harrys fragenden blick und dieser wollte auch Yoji nicht verärgern; er würde ihm schon erzählen, warum er das Serum besaß, wenn er es für richtig hielt. Den Rest des Abends zeigte Yoji ihm weitere Griffe und Würfe und sie übten mit den Wurfsternen.

Heute war der große Tag. Die Slytherins würden kommen und sich anhören, was er zu sagen hatte und daraufhin entscheiden, ob sie sich von ihm trainieren lassen würden. Ian hatte ihnen den Weg erklärt und sie in Zweier- oder Dreiergruppen losgeschickt, Sue war als eine _normale_ Slytherin dabei, da weder sie noch Harry vorhatten, ihr Geheimnis zu lüften.

Harry, Ginny, Cho, Hermine und Ernie waren schon im Raum, als die Ersten kamen, darunter auch der Junge und das Mädchen vom letzten Ball. Alle schauten sich neugierig und skeptisch um, versuchten aber, gelassen und ruhig zu wirken. Nachdem Ian als Letzter den Raum betreten hatte, ging es los.

„Hallo", begann Harry. Er hatte einen Frosch im Hals und war etwas nervös. „Wir haben uns heute hier getroffen, weil ich euch anbieten möchte, eure Duellierfähigkeiten zu verbessern." Er schaute kurz zu Ian. „Ian hat euch ausgewählt, da ihr offenbar nicht zur Todesserfraktion gehört."

„Warum meinst du, brauchen wir diese Fähigkeit?", fragte Sue recht angriffslustig und die anderen Slytherins grinsten; auch Harry musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen.

„Nächstes Jahr ist Ian nicht mehr euer Hausvorstand." Harry überlegte kurz, ob er sein Wissen preisgeben konnte, „Und dann werden wieder neue Kämpfe in euerm Haus ausbrechen—natürlich alle entsprechend des Kodex", ergänzte er angesichts der überraschten Gesichter, „und ich bin ehrlich zu euch, mir wäre es lieber, wenn dann jemand das Sagen hat, der nicht zu den Todessern gehört", schloss er aufrichtig.

„Du willst uns doch nur für deine Streitereien mit Malfoy einspannen!", warf Sue schon wieder ein.

„Wenn du meinst, dass Malfoy ein Todesser ist", konterte Harry mit dem gewünschten Erfolg, das einige leicht nickten.

„Was hast du davon?", warf nun Tif ein, anscheinend wollte sie nicht nur Sue reden lassen.

„Einen fairen Umgang mit den Slytherins, weil ich davon ausgehe, dass, wenn einer von euch den Hausvorstand macht, ich nicht von allen angefeindet werde, weil ich lebe sondern nur wenn ich gegen euch was unternehme, was ich allerdings nicht vorhabe", erklärte er ruhig.

„Und du glaubst, du kannst uns was beibringen?", fragte einer der Jungen mit einem Blick auf Sue.

„Ja", war Harrys knappe Antwort. Der Junge wirkte überrascht, offenbar hatte er mit mehr gerechnet. „Aber wenn ihr wollt, könnt ihr mich testen." Harry wusste, dass er überheblich gewirkt hatte, aber in diesem Fall musste das sein. Er war sich jedoch immer noch dessen bewusst, dass er vorsichtiger werden musste, um nicht so überheblich wie damals die Regulatler nach den Winterferien zu werden.

Nun lächelte der Slytherin. „Wie du willst!", sagte er, zog seinen Zauberstab und rief „_Incarcerus!_" Harry hat zwar nicht so schnell damit gerechnet, konnte den Fluch aber mit einem „_Protego!_" blocken.

„Nein", rief Harry mit einem Blick auf Ginny, Cho, Hermine und Ernie, die inzwischen ihre Zauberstäbe gezogen hatten. Innerlich war er froh, dass Ron und Neville nicht da waren, die beiden hätten sicherlich schon zum Angriff geblasen, bevor er hätte reagieren können.

Einige der Slytherins waren beiseite getreten und nur der Junge, der Harry angegriffen hatte, Sue und zwei weitere Jungen blieben direkt vor Harry stehen. Dieser nickte kurz und so starteten die Vier ihren Angriff. Die Flüche hätten ihn getroffen, wäre er nicht appariert. Er tauchte hinter den Vieren auf, schockte die beiden Jungs sofort und verpasste Sue den Kitzelfluch. _Rache muss sein_, dachte sich Harry.

Dem „_Petrificus Totalus!_" wich er nicht aus und als sein Gegenüber schon anfangen wollte siegessicher zu strahlen, begann Harry zu reden. „Wollen wir das Duell wirklich fortführen?", sprach er ruhig und gelassen und, wie er hoffte, ohne überheblich zu klingen. Die anderen konnten ihn mehr schlecht als recht verstehen, da Sue immer noch lachend am Boden lag. Der Junge schüttelte überrascht den Kopf, nachdem ihm klargeworden war, dass er alleine war, denn offenbar hatte er kein sonderliches Interesse daran, von Harry verhext zu werden.

„_Finite Incantatem!_", beendete Harry den Fluch bei Sue, die sich erstmal wieder sammeln musste und von einer breit grinsenden Tif hochgezogen wurde.

Harry hörte zweimal „_Ennervate!_" und wollte weiterreden, als er merkte, dass sich die beiden Jungen nicht rührten. Er drehte sich um und schaute in die überraschten Gesichter der Slytherins, die versucht hatten, ihre Kameraden zu wecken.

Auch Ian trat jetzt überrascht zu den beiden, doch bevor er etwas machen konnte hatte Hermine schon ihren Puls gefühlt. „Alles in Ordnung, ihr Herz schlägt", sagte sie, stand auf und zielte auf den Slytherin. „_Ennervate!_" Diesmal wachte er auf und auch der Zweite reagierte auf die Wiederholung des Zaubers, sodass nun alle wieder standen.

„Ich weiß, das war unfair von mir", begann Harry und die Slytherin musterten ihm überrascht – offenbar hatten sie bei vieren gegen einen mit etwas anderem gerechten. „Ihr wusstet nicht, dass man hier apparieren kann." Sie nickten schwerfällig. „Also, hat sonst noch jemand Fragen?" Harry versuchte weiterhin, locker und nicht zu überheblich zu wirken.

„Was bringst du uns bei?", wollten die Slytherins wissen.

Harry grinste. _Also sind sie dazu bereit?_ „Angefangen bei den normalen Zaubern, die ihr im Unterricht kennt, alles über Schutzschilde und bis zum Patronus." Sie nickten. Harry schluckte einmal schwer und sprach dann weiter. „Allerdings habe ich zwei Auflagen."

„Hört, hört!", kam es aus der Gruppe.

„Ich will nicht, dass dieser Duellierklub bekannt wird und daher werde ich euch vorher testen. Außerdem müsst ihr eine Unterschrift leisten", sprach er ungerührt weiter.

„Wie testen?", frage Tif neugierig. „Was für eine Unterschrift?", setzte sie hinterher.

„Ian und ich werden euch Fragen stellen und wenn uns eure Antworten gefallen und ihr noch mitmachen wollt, müsst ihr dieses Pergament unterschreiben." Er zeigte kurz auf einen Tisch. „Jeder, der uns dann verrät, wird als **PETZE** gebrandmarkt", erklärte er weiter.

„Na dann frag!", forderte einer überheblich.

„Eins noch: Ihr müsst vorher drei Tropfen davon zu euch nehmen", erklärte Harry. Die Slytherins zuckten zusammen, da ihnen offenkundig sofort klar war, was Harry da in der Hand hielt. „Ian und ich habe die Fragen vorher abgesprochen." Er reichte ihnen ein Pergament. „Wir werden nur diese Fragen stellen, immer einem alleine und nur Ian und ich werden die Antworten hören."

„Typisch, den Slytherins kann man ja nicht trauen, was?" warf ein Junge enttäuscht und wütend ein.

„Selbst die Gryffindors, die ich fragen werde, müssen das Serum zu sich nehmen", gab Harry ruhig zu bedenken. „Aus eigener Erfahrung weiß ich, dass man immer vorsichtig sein muss."

Die Slytherins wirkte nervös und stur. „Ich mach es", warf Sue ein und Tif nickte, zwar nicht ganz so begeistert, aber sie nickte.

_»Gut erzogen!«_, setze sich Ginny mit Harry in Verbindung.

_»Potter-Charme.«_ Beide grinsten sich kurz zu.

Anscheinend hatten die Anderen durch Sue Mut gefasst und stimmten nun, wenn auch nicht sonderlich begeistert, zu.

Harry erschuf eine kleine Kammer, in die er, Ian und immer einer der Slytherins gehen konnten, um die Befragung durchzuführen. Das Serum wirkte, denn nicht alle Antworten gefielen Harry, da zwar keiner der Slytherins mit Voldemort sympathisierte, aber einige auch nicht gerade viel von ihm – geschweige denn Dumbledore – hielten. Er hörte nicht selten, dass man ihn für einen arroganten Angeber hielt, der allerdings in Verteidigung auch was können müsse, da er ja noch lebe.

Kein einziger war dabei, der Interesse dran hatte, Todesser zu werden. Einige hatte sogar Familienmitglieder verloren. Harry fiel auf, dass sie sehr ehrgeizig waren und etwas machen wollten, um sich zu schützen. Mehr konnte er nicht verlangen, ihm war klar, dass er nicht beliebt war – warum auch? – Er war oft genug schuld daran, dass die Slytherins den Hauspokal nicht gewannen oder im Quidditch verloren und, so wie dieses Jahr, sogar sehr schlecht dabei aussahen.

„Eure Antworten haben mir zugegebenermaßen zwar nicht alle gefallen, aber ich würde mich trotzdem freuen, wenn ihr mitmachen wollt", bekannte Harry, nachdem der letzte Slytherin wieder seinen eigenen Willen hatte. Einige wirkten verlegen, andere nickten nur kurz, aber alle unterschrieben das Pergament, sodass sie nun keinem Außenstehenden mehr von diesem Treffen und ihrem Plan erzählen konnten.

Danach überreichte Hermine allen eine Galleone und erklärte ihnen, was es damit auf sich hatte. Die meisten waren beeindruckt davon, wie das ganze durchgeplant war, denn sie wussten ja nicht, dass dieses Prinzip nun schon seit fast zwei Jahren im Gebrauch war.

Die Slytherins verabschiedeten sich und so waren nun nur noch der Vorstand und Harry im Raum. „Würdest du auch gegen einen kämpfen, der apparieren kann?", fragte Ian herausfordernd.

Harry hob die Augenbrauen. „Sicherlich, warum nicht? Wenn jemand darauf bestehen würde …" Ihm war zwar klar, was Ian wollte, aber er wusste nicht, warum. _Vielleicht wieder dieser Kodex-Quatsch …_, dachte er sich.

„Lass es lieber, Ian", mischte sich Cho ein, „er ist wirklich gut." Anscheinend wollte sie den Schulsprecher vor sich selbst schützen.

„Mag sein, aber ich würde das gerne ausprobieren", entgegnete Ian ruhig.

Harry nickte nur. „Will einer von euch mitmachen und mit Ian gegen mich—" Doch weiter brauchte er gar nicht reden, denn alle hoben abwehrend die Hände oder meinte nur, dass sie keine Lust hätten.

Ian schaute etwas überrascht, doch Harry nickte nur und stellte sich in eine Ecke des Raumes, gegenüber von Ian. Sein Kontrahent machte sich breit und die anderen Vier bauten ihre Schutzschilde auf.

„Ich zähle bis drei", verkündete Hermine. „Eins … zwei … drei!"

Prompt schoss Ian einen Schockzauber auf Harry ab, der diesem auswich und nun seinerseits Ian mit Schockern eindeckte – er hatte sich bereits entschieden, im Kampf nur Schockzauber einzusetzen. Ian wich stets aus oder beschwor Gegenstände als Deckung.

Harry wollte den Kampf schnell beenden, denn je schneller er Ian überwältigen konnte, umso mehr würde dieser ihn respektieren. Harry apparierte nun näher an Ian und feuerte derweil unablässig Schocker auf ihn ab. Ian war eigentlich nur noch am Ausweichen und Deckung beschwören und konnte im Moment keinen Fluch auf Harry anbringen – man merkte, dass er nicht soviel Kampferfahrung hatte wie Harry.

Dann tippte er auf seinen Kopf und begann zu verschwinden. _Wie du willst!_, dachte sich Harry, nun war auch er verschwunden und im Raum kehrte etwas Ruhe ein.

„_Serpensortia!_", sprach Harry dreimal und apparierte jeweils in eine andere Ecke des Raumes. „Sucht ihn, aber greift ihn nicht an", zischte er zu den Schlangen, die daraufhin Ians Witterung aufnahmen. Diese Aktion brachte Harry die Zeit, um auf seine Karte zu schauen, denn die Schlagen waren zwar in der Lage, Ian zu wittern, aber bevor sie ihn erreichen würden, würde er sicher apparieren.

Ein Aufschrei von Hermine überraschte Harry kurz – die drei Schlangen nahmen Kurs auf Cho, Hermine, Ginny und Ernie. _Keine schlechte Idee,_ _Ian!_, dachte sich Harry im Stillen: Ian hatte sich der Karte zufolge mitten unter die anderen gestellt und wartete nun anscheinend auf Harrys Reaktion.

_»Ihr könnt sie ruhig beseitigen, wenn sie euch stören.«_

_»Danke«_, meinte Ginny und Harry hatte den Eindruck, einen angewiderten Unterton ausmachen zu können, obgleich es doch nur Gedankenübertragung war.

Er hörte die „_Finite Incantatem!_"-Sprüche und apparierte neben den immer noch getarnten Ian, duckte sich etwas ab und schrie dann: „Schlaf gut!" Harry konnte eine hektische Bewegung ausmachen und sah einen Fluch in den Raum fliegen, doch für Ian war es zu spät. „_Stupor_", sagte Harry ruhig und machte sich wieder sichtbar.

„Musstest du so schreien?", empörte sich Cho gespielt verärgert.

„Harry, warte", rief Hermine. Er hielt in seiner Bewegung inne. Er hatte gerade Ian aufwecken wollen, doch schaute nun erstmal zu Hermine. „Ich will kurz was nachprüfen. Wo liegt er?" Sie schaute auf den Boden vor Harry. Er hob den Zauberstab und ließ Ian wieder erscheinen.

Sie fühlte seinen Puls, stellte sich wieder auf, konzentrierte sich merklich und sprach laut und deutlich: „_Ennervate!_" Zuerst wunderten sich Harry und auch die drei anderen über das merkwürdige Verhalten von Hermine. Doch nachdem Ian sich nicht rührte, waren sie wirklich überrascht. „_Ennervate!_", sprach Hermine wieder ohne auf die anderen zu reagieren und diesmal wachte Ian sofort auf.

„Was ist?", fragte Ian nachdem er aufgestanden war. „Ihr schaut so merkwürdig."

„Harry hatte dich geschockt," begann Cho immer noch etwas verwundert, Ian nickte nur, „und Hermine konnte dich nicht sofort wieder aufwecken."

„So wie vorhin?", fragte Ian nach und Cho nicke.

„Harry könntest du mich bitte schocken und dann wieder wecken?", fragte Hermine, die der Sache offenbar noch genauer nachgehen wollte.

Harry, immer noch verwundert über das Geschehene, nickte nur und hob seinen Zauberstab: „_Stupor!_" Er hatte sich nicht groß darauf konzentriert, aber es hatte seine Wirkung erzielt und Hermine fiel auf eine Matte, die Cho noch schnell heraufbeschworen hatte. Als sie lag, sprach er „_Ennervate!_" und Hermine war sofort wieder wach.

„Wie viele Versuche, Harry?", fragte sie neugierig.

„Einen", erwiderte Harry überrascht.

Alle schauten nun zu Hermine, um eine Erklärung für das eben Gesehene zu erhalten. Sie sah die anderen verlegen an. „Ich weiß es auch nicht genau", begann sie, „was es mit Harrys Schockzauber auf sich hat. Entweder, er ist so stark, dass unsere Kraft nicht ausreicht, um seine Opfer mit einem mal zu erwecken, oder aber sein Zauber schafft es, den ersten Gegenfluch eines anderen Zauberers zu blocken." Alle sahen sie überrascht an, selbst Harry war das Ganze nicht geheuer – wieso waren seine Schockzauber nun so _anders_?

Aber da keiner sich das Ganze gänzlich schlüssig erklären konnte, trennten sie sich. Der nächste Termin war allen bekannt und so braucht auch keiner mehr weitere Informationen.

Die Treffen der anderen Häuser verliefen genauso wie das mit den Slytherins, nur gab es dort keine Duelle, da man Harry vertraute oder ihn zumindest nicht angreifen oder testen wollte. Die Befragungen waren wie immer unter sechs Augen, jeweils mit dem Hausvorstand und auch dort wurde Harry nicht nur als der Goldjunge bezeichnet, einige hatte sogar Angst vor ihm, hauptsächlich Huffelpuffs, Cedrics wegen. Aber auch hier war Harry der Ansicht, dass man allen trauen konnte und auch alle unterschrieben das Pergament.

So hatten sie nun ihren Duellierklub zusammengestellt. Am nächsten Abend sollten alle erscheinen, auch die Regulatler sollten als normale Schüler auftauchen, um sich umzuhören und um weiter zu üben.

„Das werden einschließlich dir sechsundfünfzig sein, Harry", errechnete Ron. Harry nickte nur. So viele machte ihm doch etwas Angst. Zwar wusste er, dass er ihnen etwas beibringen konnte, doch die Erinnerung an Zacharias kam wieder hoch und außerdem war es immerhin das erste Zusammentreffen aller Häuser.

„Ich bin gespannt, wie die Häuser miteinander klarkommen", fing Hermine an. „Zwar sind die vom Regulat etwas freundlicher zu den Slytherins aber trotzdem … Ich hoffe, es gibt keine so großen Probleme."

„Ich weiß", sagte Harry nachdenklich, „deshalb fangen wir heute auch wieder mit den Entwaffnungszaubern an und es gibt auch erstmal nur Duelle zwischen Hausgenossen." Die beiden nickten. „Wir müssen sofort reagieren, falls jemand übertreibt oder andere Zauber ausführt als die, die wir üben wollen, deshalb ist das Regulat auch hier. Wir Regulatler kennen die Flüche schon und sollen einfach eine Art Überwachungsfunktion übernehmen, für den Fall, dass was schiefläuft", versuchte er auch sich selbst Mut zuzureden.

„Auf dass es klappt!", wünschte Ron und klopfte Harry aufmunternd auf die Schulter.

„Hast du was von Nott gehört, Harry?", fragte Hermine. Sie wollte wohl vom Thema Duellierklub abrücken, auch wenn das hier nicht gerade besser war.

Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf. Er hatte Nott seit zwei Wochen nicht mehr in der Schule gesehen, geschweige denn was von ihm gehört.

Die Tür zum Raum der Wünsche öffnete sich und es traten einige nervöse Huffelpuffs unter der Leitung von Hannah ein und schauten sich überrascht um.

Der Raum der Wünsche war für die heutigen Anforderungen vorbereitet wurden: Es war ein ungefähr vierzig Meter langer und zehn Meter breiter Raum, die Wände waren nur mit den Hausfahnen und den lichtspendenden Wandfackeln geschmückt. Es hingen noch einige Kronleuchter an der Decke und Matten, die eventuelle Stürze lindern sollten, lagen auf dem Fußboden. Es gab keine Regale, keine Tisch oder Stühle, nichts was hätte als Waffe oder Hindernis bei Stützen dienen konnte. Selbst der untere Meter der Wände und Türen war gepolstert, sodass dort nur eine geringe Verletzungsgefahr bestand.

Nach und nach trafen auch die anderen Klubmitglieder, meistens in kleineren Gruppen von zwei bis vier Personen, ein. Sie alle verteilten sich in der Halle. Dabei blieben die Häuser weitgehend unter sich und nur wenige unterhielten sich mit Mitgliedern anderer Häusern.

„Dann wollen wir mal!", sagte Harry, griff sich seine Trillerpfeife und blies einmal kräftig hinein.

* * *

Unten links, seht ihr es? Bitte drücken und euch darüber beschweren das es solange gedauert hat aber kräftig.

mig

Silvertrust


	42. Weitere Treffen

Moin,

Sorry für die wirklich etwas lange Wartezeit sorry. Danke an die Reviewer **lealau, Ewjena, Alex Black5, Enrinye, Schokki, natsucat, Chromoxid, Rudi, Arthus, GinnyPotter1988, DKub, Snape126,frodobeutlin **und** Dax.**

**Danke Max für die Beta arbeit !**

Nun viel Spaß mit den neuen Chap:

**

* * *

Rückblick Kapitel 41 **

Der Raum der Wünsche war für die heutigen Anforderungen vorbereitet wurden: Es war ein ungefähr vierzig Meter langer und zehn Meter breiter Raum, die Wände waren nur mit den Hausfahnen und den lichtspendenden Wandfackeln geschmückt. Es hingen noch einige Kronleuchter an der Decke und Matten, die eventuelle Stürze lindern sollten, lagen auf dem Fußboden. Es gab keine Regale, keine Tisch oder Stühle, nichts was hätte als Waffe oder Hindernis bei Stützen dienen konnte. Selbst der untere Meter der Wände und Türen war gepolstert, sodass dort nur eine geringe Verletzungsgefahr bestand.

Nach und nach trafen auch die anderen Klubmitglieder, meistens in kleineren Gruppen von zwei bis vier Personen, ein. Sie alle verteilten sich in der Halle. Dabei blieben die Häuser weitgehend unter sich und nur wenige unterhielten sich mit Mitgliedern anderer Häusern.

„Dann wollen wir mal!", sagte Harry, griff sich seine Trillerpfeife und blies einmal kräftig hinein.

**

* * *

42. Kapitel: Weitere Treffen **

Sofort war es ruhig in der Halle und alle schauten interessiert zu Harry, der sich kurz räusperte und wieder mit all seiner Überzeugung zu sprechen versuchte.

„Wir haben uns hier heute getroffen, um etwas Duellunterricht zu bekommen. Beginnen werden wir mit den Entwaffnungszaubern."– Kurzes Murmeln brach in der Halle los, verstummte aber sofort, als Harry weitersprach. „Wir sind unterschiedliche Jahrgänge und ich kenne die wenigsten von euch, also muss ich mir erst einen Überblick über euer Können und Wissen verschaffen." Wieder gab es Gemurmel, aber erheblich weniger als zuvor. „Also geht in die Ausgangsposition, immer zwei von euch üben zusammen. Wer mit wem ist mir egal, bitte."

Die Angesprochenen stellten sich gegenüber auf und schauten dann nervös wieder zu Harry, dieser stand auf einer erhöhten Plattform, die über dem Raum schwebte. „Also zur Auffrischung: Der Zauber heißt _Expelliarmus_ und wird so ausgeführt:" Er machte einmal die Ausfallbewegung. „Auf meinen Pfiff könnt ihr beginnen, Ian, Cho und Ernie helfen mir! Hört also auf ihre Anweisungen oder fragt sie, falls es Probleme gibt und ich nicht in der Nähe bin." Das war zuvor so im Rat beschlossen wurden. Harry hatte zwar andere vorgeschlagen, war aber überredet worden, so hatte jedes Haus einen Ansprechpartner und keiner fühlte sich benachteiligt.

Harrys Pfiff ertönte und die Flüche schossen durch die Halle. Es war nicht viel besser als beim ersten Treffen der DA – zwar bekamen alle den Zauber hin, aber nicht alle trafen ihr Ziel; da die Halle allerdings so leer eingerichtet war, trafen die Irrflieger nichts von Bedeutung. Harry streift durch die Halle und schaute sich die Schüler etwas genauer an. Nicht alle waren bei der Sache, einige machten einen gelangweilten Eindruck, da sie den Entwaffnungszauber offenbar schon beherrschten.

Harry gab Zeichen an die drei anderen und diese gaben den unterforderten Schülern andere Zauber wie den Lähmzauber oder das Protego-Schild. Zwar war das gesamte Regulat dazu imstande, doch wurden seine Mitglieder nicht immer berücksichtigt. Und so hatten sie am Ende des ersten Abends drei Gruppen: Eine fortgeschrittenen Gruppe, meistens Sechsklässler die die gestellten Aufgaben alle geschafft hatten; eine mittlere Gruppe, sie hatten nicht alle Flüche geschafft oder wurden zurückgehalten, da sie Regulatsmitglieder waren und eine Gruppe, die die Flüche entweder nicht geschafft hatte, oder aber mit dem Zielen Probleme gehabt hatte.

Harry pfiff einmal in seine Pfeife und die anderen hörten mit ihren Übungen auf. „Das war doch schon mal gar nicht so schlecht." Er lächelte in die Runde. Nicht alle erwiderten das Lächeln, einige wirkten sogar etwas enttäuscht. „Ich möchte nur noch kurz mit der Gruppe, die zuletzt bei der Tür geübt hatte, reden." Nun lächelten einige höhnisch und die Angesprochenen sackten etwas in sich zusammen. In dieser Gruppe waren die gewesen, die die meisten Probleme gehabt hatten. „Für den Rest: Ihr bekommt den Termin fürs Üben auf dem üblichen Wege."

Ein etwas geknickter Haufen Viertklässler aus allen Häusern blieb zurück. „Und, hat es euch gefallen?", fragte Harry freundlich. Alle sahen ihn überrascht an, einige nickten, andere wunderten sich nur. „Wenn ihr noch Zeit habt, würde ich gerne mit euch noch etwas üben." Nun strahlten die meisten. „Den Zauber konnten die meisten von euch, ein oder zwei waren nur etwas nervös", erklärte er auf die skeptischen Gesichter, „aber das Zielen war nicht ganz so gut und das können wir nur durch Üben verbessern."

„Stellt euch in einer Linie auf, ich spreche kurz mit jedem und dann machen wir noch etwas Zielschießen", sprach er ruhig weiter. Alle taten wie gewünscht, auch die zwei Slytherins murrten nicht, offenbar war es ihnen auch zu peinlich, zu dieser Gruppe zu gehören.

Er ging zu dem ersten und grinste ihn an, dann flüsterte er: „Entschuldige, Dennis, aber einer musste hier bleiben!" Der Angesprochene nickte nur. „Wen würdest du gerne mal verhexen?", fragte Harry.

Dennis überlegte kurz. „Professor Trelawney."

Harry sah ihn überrascht an. „Bist du dieses Jahr ihr Todesopfer?", fragte er, als ihm ein Licht aufgegangen war. Dennis nickte heftig. Harry wünschte sich kurz ein bewegliches Ziel, das aussah wie Trelawney, und ging zu nächsten. Es gab ein kurzes Gemurmel und der Teil des Rates, der noch im Raum war, grinste breit.

Als Harry fertig war, standen dort einige Snapes, einige McGonagalls aber auch Pansy Parkinson und andere Schüler, die Harry aber nicht genau kannte und die auch von anderen aus dem Rat herbeigewünscht werden mussten. Nun hatten alle ihre Partner und begannen wieder von vorn: Erst den Entwaffnungszauber, dann wieder den Lähmzauber. Nach einiger Zeit beherrschten alle diese Zauber und auch die Trefferquote war akzeptabel geworden.

„Es gab keine Zwischenfälle", stellte Harry fest. Er hatte sich zu Ian, Cho, Ernie und Hermine gestellt. Ginny war auch gegangen, ZAGs.

„Ich habe sie geimpft, sich zurückzuhalten", meinte Ian und auf die Blicke der anderen: „Ich habe ihnen gesagt, dass sie erstmal sehen sollen, was passiert und auf keinen Fall über die anderen lästern sollen, solange sie hier im Raum sind."

Cho hob die Augenbrauen. „Nett", sagte sie sarkastisch. „Ich habe unseren gesagt, dass wir alle geprüft haben und alle auf der gleichen Seite stehen und wir auf den ersten Zug der Slytherins warten sollten", sprach sie dann und nickte zu Ian, der aber nur lächelte.

„Wir sind immer lieb", meinte Ernie und lächelte die beiden an.

„Die Gryffindors standenn immer etwas entfernt von den Slytherins, außerdem haben sie immer noch deine Drohung vom Quidditch im Hinterkopf, Harry", erklärte Hermine das Verhalten der Gryffindors.

„Was meinst du?", fragte Cho neugierig, doch Harry hörte nicht mehr zu und drehte sich wieder zu den Verbliebenen.

„So das war es für heute", sagte er zu allen und hatte nun enttäuschte, aber auch stolze Gesichter vor sich. „Vielleicht solltet ihr noch alleine etwas das Protego-Schild üben und mal lesen, was der Reductio-Fluch ist und wie er geht? Vielleicht könntet ihr ihn ja mal brauchen?" Er grinste in die Runde, alle nickten und machten sich auf den Weg in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume, immer begleitet von einem der Vertrauensschüler oder Schulsprecher.

Harry war alleine im Raum der Wünsche geblieben, einerseits wollte er etwas Ruhe, andererseits machte ihn etwas in seinem Unterbewusstsein nervös. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass etwas fehlte oder sogar falschliefe und konnte sich nicht erklären, was. Und heute kam noch ein merkwürdiges Gefühl dazu, der Drang, sich zu bewegen. Er schaute auf die Ländereien, über denen gerade die Sonne untergegangen war und der Mond nun zum Vorschein kam.

Bevor er richtig begriff, was er sah, war es auch schon geschehen: Unter Schmerzen warf er sich auf den Boden und verwandelte sich. Er war wieder der Wolf, das ganze hatte diesmal keine fünf Sekunden gedauert. Es war auch bei weitem nicht so schmerzhaft wie noch vor vier Wochen, offenbar hatten seine Übungen geholfen.

Er konzentrierte sich, wie er es gelesen hatte, auf sein menschliches Spiegelbild und sprach im Geist den Zauberspruch, den er für das Rückverwandeln in der Anfangsphase benutzen sollte. Wieder kam kurz der Schmerz und er merkte, wie sich seine Arme und Bein verwandelten, sein Gesicht wieder normal wurde und er wieder auf zwei Beinen stehen musste. Jetzt war Harry sich sicher, dass der Trank in Kombination mit seiner Animagusform ihn dazu brachte, sich zu verwandeln. Dass er sich aber wieder zurückverwandeln konnte, war ihm sicherlich nur deshalb möglich, weil sein Körper nun weniger von dem Trank in sich gespeichert hatte, als noch vor vier Wochen.

Da es ihm heute aber dank der Unterstützung des Mondes trotzdem leichter fallen würde zu üben, begann Harry sofort zu trainieren. Zuerst wieder die Hände, dann die Arme und Beine und zum Schluss alles. Harry versuchte sich alles genau zu merken, schließlich wusste er nicht, ob er ohne den Vollmond genauso gut gewesen wäre, deshalb nutze er auch jede Minute, die er hatte, für das Training aus.

* * *

„Das Training verlief überraschend gut, oder?", befand Harry, nachdem er sich zu Ron und Hermine an den Tisch gesetzt hatte. Er hatte im Raum der Wünsche übernachtet und sah Ron und Hermine nun das erste Mal seit dem Training. 

„Ich hatte auch gedacht, dass die Slytherins mehr Ärger machen würden", sagte Ron. Auf den Blick von Hermine fügte er an: „Aber ich habe mich wohl geirrt, die waren eigentlich sogar fast nett." Er machte eine Grimasse als hätte er etwas Bitteres getrunken. Hermine verdrehte kurz die Augen und streichelte ihm dann über den Rücken. Harry musste bei diesem Anblick grinsen – früher wäre diese Situation der Auftakt für ein schönes, lautes Wortgefecht geworden.

„Wo warst du eigentlich wieder?", warf Ron ein. Seine Stimme war nicht verärgert oder enttäuscht, offenbar hatte Harry das Vertrauen seiner Freunde zurück.

„Ich habe noch etwas geübt und anschließend bin ich im Raum der Wünsche eingeschlafen", antwortete Harry ehrlich.

„Was hast du geübt? Dass, was dich so ermüdete?", fragte Ron mit einen wissenden Lächeln.

Harry sah ihn verwundert an, doch dann fiel auch beim ihm der Knut. „ Das werde ich euch heute zeigen, wenn wir Grawp besuchen." Und auf die überraschten Gesichter: „Ich habe geübt, Sue war nicht da."

Sie waren immer mal wieder zu Grawp gegangen, um ihn bei Laune zu halten und ihm, in Hermines Fall, etwas Englisch beizubringen. Sie schafften es immerhin, ihn schon dreißig Minuten zu beschäftigen, bevor er das Interesse verlor und einfach ging. Ein Problem waren aber immer noch die Zentauren. Denn wenn sie in der Nähe waren, wurde Grawp nervös oder aggressiv. Anscheinend hatte er ihre Attacke vom letzten Jahr noch nicht vergessen.

Das andere waren die wenigen Informationen, die sie ihm über Hagrid geben konnten, denn er würde kaum verstehen, was man da mit Hagrid machte. Angelina hatte Harry vor kurzen einen Brief geschrieben, in dem sie ihm erklärte, dass Hagrid auf Muggelart operiert werden würde, da irgendwelche Ablagerungen in der Lunge gefunden worden waren. Hermine erklärte ihm dann, dass die Muggelärzte solche Operationen schon öfters gemacht hatten und dass man bei ihnen solche Ablagerungen als Krebs bezeichnet würde.

Ron war darauf etwas verwirrt, da er sich vorstellte, ein Krebs würde in Hagrids Lunge leben. Angelina schrieb auch, dass die Heiler nicht in der Lage wären, diesen Eingriff vorzunehmen, da sie gar keine Kenntnisse von diesen Methoden hatten und diese auch als zu barbarisch ablehnten. Und so wurden Muggelärtze für diese Operation herangezogen. Welches wieder ein logistisches Problem bedeutete, da diese erst Blut von Hagrid in großen Mengen brauchten. Auch verwunderte sie natürlich seine Größe und die Umstände, unter denen sie arbeiten mussten.

Hermine war aber zuversichtlich, da solche Eingriffe schon oft erfolgreich verlaufen waren, wie ihre Eltern ihr geschrieben hatten. Ron wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte, das letzte Mal als er von einer Muggelmethode gehört hatte, war sein Vater nicht erfolgreich behandelt worden und Harry hoffte einfach, dass Hermine recht hatte.

„So, Harry, was wolltest du uns zeigen?" Sie waren am Rand des Waldes angekommen und Ron und Hermine schauten ihn nun fragend an.

„Nun …", begann Harry zaghaft. „Ihr habt sicherlich gemerkt, dass ich mich dieses Jahr Körperlich etwas verändert habe." Hermine wurde leicht rosa und schaute zum See als wäre da etwas ganz wichtiges geschehen, Ron nickte nur. „Es ist nicht nur mein Training gewesen, ich habe auch einen Krafttrunk zu mir genommen."

„Du hast was Harry?" Hermine hatte nun wieder eine normale Farbe und schaute ihn überrascht an.

„Ja einen Krafttrunk", sagte er nun fester. „Und der hat als eine Zutat das Haar eines Werwolfes."

„Harry, der Trank …" – Hermine fing an zu grübeln während Ron nur sein Gesicht verzog offenbar angewidert wie man so etwas trinken konnte – „ …ist verboten, da er starke Schmerzen verursachen kann." Harry verzog nur sein Gesicht: „_Kann?" – _„Und wenn er nicht richtig zubereitet wird, kann es zu Folgeschäden kommen."

„Ja, das stimmt, Hermine, aber das Risiko war es mir wert." Er schaute sie entschuldigend an, da sie immer noch ihre Hände in ihre Hüfte stemmte. „Es war in der ersten Woche in den Ferien und dann diese ganze Sache mit Sirius und der Prophezeiung …", rattert er los.

Hermine schaute nun verlegen zu Boden. „Schon gut, Harry, ich war nur etwas überrascht, dass du so etwas mit dir machst."

„Wie auch immer", setzte Harry fort, der vom Thema Sirius wegwollte. „In den letzten Ferien bin ich wieder über das Animagusbuch gestolpert und habe darin etwas gelesen, ich habe überprüft ob ich eine Animagusform habe und tatsächlich, ich hatte eine, einen Wolf."

Ron schaute ihn etwas beleidigt an, Hermine grübelte schon wieder, scheinbar merkte sie, worauf das ganze hinzielte. „Gestern war Vollmond, nicht wahr?", fragte sie dann auch gleich, woraufhin Harry nickte.

Scheinbar begann nun auch Ron eins und eins zusammen zu zählen „Und der Trank hat dafür gesorgt, dass du dich verwandelst?" fragte Ron. Nun fragte er nicht mehr beleidigt sondern etwas besorgter nach, scheinbar hatte er Angst, dass Harry nun ein Werwolf geworden war.

„Ich habe mich verwandelt", bestätigte Harry und auf die ängstlichen Gesichter seiner Freunde: „Ich konnte mich aber ohne Problem zurückverwandeln und dann habe ich den Rest des Abends geübt mich zu verwandeln und rückzuverwandeln. Irgendwann war ich dann zu müde und habe mich dort schlafen gelegt", erklärte er ihnen, was gestern geschehen war.

„Du weisst, dass du mehr Glück als Verstand hattest, _Harry James Potter_?", fragte Hermine immer noch etwas angesäuert. „Erst der Trank und dann die Verwandlung, weißt du was alles hätte passieren können?" Ihre Stimme war gezwungen ruhig und sie versuchte, sie nicht allzu vorwurfsvoll klingen zu lassen, was ihr aber kaum gelang.

„Hermine, übertreib nicht", begann Ron „Harrys Vater war schon ein Animagus." Er lächelte seine Freundin an. „Und Harry musste sich doch verwandeln, oder sollte er ein Wolf bleiben?", sprach er noch schelmisch grinsend weiter.

Hermine warf die Hände in die Luft. „Lasst uns losgehen!", grummelte sie und stapfte voran. Anscheinend war ihr das Thema nicht wichtig genug, um deswegen zu streiten.

Ron warf einen Blick auf Harry und dieser nickte nur. Harry konzentrierte sich auf alles, was er gestern bei seinen Verwandlungen gemerkt oder gefühlt hatte. Er merkte sofort, wie die Schmerzen einsetzten, aber auch wie sich sein Körper veränderte, bis er schließlich als Wolf neben Ron stand. Dieser grinste ihn an. „Nicht schlecht, Harry", meinte er erstaunt.

„Hermine, hast du noch ein Flohhalsband von Krummbein übrig?", rief er ihr nach.

Sie drehte sich um und schaute auf Ron und dann mit großen Augen auf Harry. „Harry?" Sie wirkte überrascht.

Ron nickte und Harry knurrte kurz Ron an, wegen der Bemerkung mit dem Halsband. Er lief langsam auf Hermine zu und stupste mit der Nase gegen ihre Hände. „Schleimen kannst du wo anders." Sie versuchte ein Lächeln zu unterdrücken. „Ein Wolf, warum nur gerade ein Wolf?", stöhnte sie und stapfte weiter in den Wald. Sie und Ron desillusionierten sich wieder, nur Harry wollte testen, wie lange er seine Gestalt halten konnte und trottet den beiden hinterher. Er konnte sie zwar nicht sehen, aber deutlich riechen … Und Hermine roch eindeutig angenehmer als Ron.

Kurz bevor sie Stelle ereichten an der sie Grawp meistens fanden, verwandelte sich Harry zurück. Er wollte den Riesen so nicht unter die Augen treten, er wusste noch zu gut, was er mit dem gemacht hatte, der Hermine angreifen wollte. Als sie die Lichtung erreichten, war Grawp aber nicht da und es waren auch keine Geräusche zu hören die auf ihn schließen ließen.

„Und wie lange wollen wir jetzt hier warten?", fragte Ron und lehnte sich an einem Baum am Rande der Lichtung.

„So überhaupt nicht", meinte Hermine und desillusionierte sich und Ron, bevor sie sich zu ihm setzte. „Sicher ist sicher, das ist immerhin der verbotene Wald." Und nach einer kurzen Pause: „Und nicht jeder hier ist ein Wolf."

Harry verstand die Anspielung und verwandelte sich wieder. „Ob er auch Stöckchen holt?", fragte Ron. Hermine schnaubte und meinte dann mit ihrer sarkastischsten Stimme: „Ich schätze, er würde es machen."

Harry trottet zu einem toten Ast und biss mit aller Kraft zu, der Ast zersplitterte und Harry bereute seine Tat sofort, da der Geschmack und die Krümel in seinem Mund nicht sehr angenehm waren.

„Wie du siehst, kann er nicht mal das", spottet nun Hermine, die gesehen hatte, wie Harry sich schüttelte und beide prusteten los. Harry entfernte sich von den beiden. Seine Rute hatte er dabei zwischen seine Hinterläufen geklemmt und seinen Kopf traurig nach unten hängen lassen. Nun brachen die beiden in Gelächter aus und Harry stellte sich wieder normal hin und trotte zu den Beiden, um sich neben sie an den Baum zulegen.

„Du hast weiches Fell, Harry", meinte Hermine die ihm hinter dem Kopf kraulte. „Wie pflegst du es?" Ron musste erneut kurz los prusten, wurde aber schlagartig still, als Harry aufsprang und anfing zu knurren.

Harry hatte etwas gewittert, es kam näher und er konnte es nicht einordnen vermutete aber das es nicht Grawp war. Seine Sinne konnte er noch nicht kontrollieren besser gesagt einige Eindrücke noch nicht zuordnen. Er wollte sich gerade zurückverwandelt und dann ebenfalls desillusionieren als er eine Stimme vernahm.

„Das ist unser Wald, was machst du hier?" Die langsame aber auch wütende Stimme von Ronan erkannte Harry sofort wieder.

Harry reagierte erst als der Pfeil in dem Baum einschlug. Er verwandelte sich zurück und schritt auf die Lichtung, seine Hände so dass die Zentauren sehen konnten dass er nicht bewaffnet war.

„Sprich, Mensch", kam die Stimme vom anderen Ende der Lichtung, wo Ronan, Bane, Magorian und noch zwei weiter Zentauren standen.

Harry wusste, dass das nicht alle waren, er hatte mehrere gewittert als da nun standen. „Wir warten auf einen Freund", antwortete Harry knapp.

„Wir haben euch gewarnt, unseren Wald zu betreten", begann Bane, doch Magorian unterbrach ihn: „Wo sind die anderen sie sollen sich zeigen!"

„Sie sind nicht wichtig für euch", gab Harry barsch zurück, wenn er seinem Buch vertrauen konnte, brauchte er nicht mit Höfflichkeit kommen, denn bei den Zentauren war das ein Zeichen für schwäche.

Magorian trat etwas weiter in die Lichtung, ohne dass die anderen ihm folgten. „Das ist unser Wald und ihr habt hier nichts verloren."

„Wir besuchen einen Freund", wiederholte Harry knapp und wie er hoffte fest und genauso aggressiv wie Magorian.

„Du bist einer der Nutznießer des Verräters?" Das war eigentlich keine frage sondern mehr eine Feststellung.

Trotzdem antwortete Harry wieder recht barsch: „Ihr wisst genau wer ich bin."

„Wir habe euch gewarnt unseren Wald zu betreten, nun lebt mit den Konsequenzen!" Die Stimme des Zentauren sollte bedeuten, dass das Gespräch beendet war, da er sich auch umdrehte und Bane und die anderen ihre Waffe in Anschlag brachten.

Doch Harry blieb stehen, er würde lügen, wenn er sagen würde er hätte keine Angst, aber er hatte sicherlich keinen Chance zu entkommen, getarnt oder sichtbar. Es waren einfach zu viele der Zentauren im Wald, deshalb sprach er weiter: „Ihr seid also auf der Seite Voldemorts!"

„Euer Krieg interessiert uns nicht", bellte Magorian nur und ging weiter.

„Trotzdem werdet ihr euch einmischen, wenn ihr mich angreift und damit Voldemort und den Minotauren helft." Harry bettelte, dass es helfen würde. Er hörte das leichte Wimmern von Hermine und auch Rons Atmung war unruhiger geworden, beide standen nun neben ihm.

Magorian blieb sofort stehen, Bane und Ronan schüttelten sich und die beiden anderen stellten sich sogar kurz auf die Hinterbeine. „Was?", schrie Magorian nun, „du wagst es, uns soetwas zu sagen?" Er stand nun wieder vor Harry und stampfte aufgeregt mit seinen Vorderläufen. „Wir würden nie, niemals den Minotauren helfen!"

„Ich stelle nur Schlussfolgerungen euerer Entscheidungen", schrie Harry nun mit dem letzten Mut der Verzweifelung. „Wer mich angreift ist ein Freund der Minotauren." Harry breitet die Arme nach vorne aus, um seiner Stimme mehr Macht zu geben.

Er hörte Hermine und Ron, die neben ihn standen erstaunt aufkeuchen und er sah, dass Magorian einen Schritt zurückwich, ihn aber immer noch mit seinen stolzes Gesicht mit den hohen Wangenknochen musterte. Auch vernahm er aufregtest Getrampel der anderen im Wald.

„Nie, Niemals werden wir den Minotauren helfen!", brüllte nun Magorian und galoppierte davon. Die anderen folgten ihm, ohne noch einen Blick auf Harry zu werfen, der immer noch auf der Lichtung stand, etwas zitterte und sich den warmen Schweiß von der Stirn wischte.

„Wow, das war knapp!", fand Ron. „Wie hast du das gemacht, Harry?", schob er noch nach. Ron und Hermine standen, wie Harry feststellte, sichtbar neben ihm und schauten ihn neugierig an.

„Was gemacht?", fragte Harry immer noch etwas außer Atem.

„Du hast eine Aura ausgestrahlt, Harry", begann Hermine, „und unser Tarnzauber wurde aufgehoben, ohne dass du einen Zauberspruch gesagt hattest", erklärte sie dem überraschten Harry.

„Keine Ahnung", erwiderte der nachdenklich, „ich wollte nur, dass die Zentauren merken, dass ich es ernst meine und sie nicht hintergehen will."

„Dass hast du geschafft, Alter", brachte Ron hervor und Hermine nickte, wirkte aber nachdenklich.

„Ich glaube wir sollten gehen, Grawp wird sicherlich nicht mehr kommen." Die beiden nickten nur und alle machten sich auf den Weg zum Schloss ohne sich zu tarnen. Alle waren noch geschafft oder verwirrt und hingen ihrer eigenen Gedanken nach.

Den Rest des Tages verbrachten sie mit ihren Hausaufgaben und Prüfungsvorbereitungen, denn die Abschlussprüfungen rückten näher. Hermine wollte nicht einsehen, dass es wichtigeres gab, als dafür zu üben und sein Verbündeter von früher war nun befangen und stimmte ihr zu, sodass Harry schließlich auch den Stoff büffelte.

Aber da bekam er Hilfe von jemandem, mit dem er nicht gerechnet hatte. Er zog das Pergament aus der Tasche und schaute auf dem Namen, der rot aufleuchtete. Harry kramte nach der Karte und faltete sie unter den neugierigen Augen von Ron und Hermine auf. Und nach etwas Suchen fand er ihn, diesmal stand er auf dem Astronomieturm.

„Willst du da wirklich hin, Harry?", fragte Hermine etwas nervös.

„Ja." Er sah zu den beiden. „Ich muss", war seine bestimmte Antwort.

Ron nickte und schaute auf die Karte. „Scheint alles sicher zu sein, die anderen sind in der Großen Halle oder im Gemeinschaftsraum", stellte er die Lage dar, ohne zu Harry aufzusehen.

„Wir kommen mit, Harry", warf Hermine hastig ein.

Doch Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Das geht nicht und das weißt du auch." Sie nickte kaum merklich. „Ihr bleibt hier und überwacht das ganze durch die Karte, wenn es Probleme gibt, lasst rote Funken aus dem Fenster aufsteigen." Er deutete auf ein Fenster, welches einen Blick Richtung Astronomieturm gewährte und ging aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum. Harry verwandelte sich wieder in den Wolf – nicht dass Nott ihn so sehen sollte, aber so konnte er andere besser wittern und ihnen aus dem Weg gehen.

Er betrat den Turm, diesmal nicht getarnt, sondern ganz normal sichtbar. Nott, der bis zu dem Zeitpunkt über die Ländereien geschaut hatte, drehte sich um und schaute Harry durchdringend an. „Warst du dabei?", fragte er ohne Umschweife.

Harry nickte nur, er hätte eh nicht gewusst was er darauf weiter antworten sollte. „Weißt du, wer es war?", fragte Nott nun. Harry konnte seine Stimmung nicht einordnen, was ihn etwas irritierte. Er sah ihn dann aber genau an und schüttelte den Kopf. „Da ich nicht weiß, wo man ihn gefunden hat, oder wo er war, und da alle Masken getragen haben, keine Ahnung", sagte er dann noch etwas erklärend.

Nun nickte Nott und drehte sich wieder weg. „Sie haben uns nichts gesagt, er wurde uns letzte Woche übergeben, nachdem sie ihn ausführlich untersucht und unser ganzes Haus durchsucht hatten. Sie haben alles beschlagnahmt, was auch nur annähernd mit schwarzer Magie zu tun haben konnte", schilderte er Harry die Kurzfassung seiner Erlebnisse in den letzten Wochen.

„Das tut mir Leid", sagte Harry aufrichtig. „Deine Familie kann ja doch nichts dafür", fügte er nachdenklich an.

„Das nicht, aber er war Todesser, und damit ist erstmal alles verdächtig", erzählte Nott weiter. „Aber es ist auch nicht so schlimm, ein Grund mehr für Mum und mich, das Haus zu verlassen." Nott setzte sich auf die Brüstung. „Wir leben jetzt in London in einer Wohnung in der Nähe des Ministeriums." Er lächelte schief.

„Wie geht es dir?" Harry hätte sich für diese Frage selbst ohrfeigen können, aber nun war es zu spät.

„Ich hätte eigentlich gedacht, dass es mich weniger stört …", meinte er nachdenklich. „Aber ich hätte mich gerne von ihm verabschiedet, ihm gesagt, was ich von ihm gehalten habe." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Aber jetzt ist das wohl zu spät", erklärte Nott sehr offen seine Gefühle, was Harry doch verwunderte.

Nun schwiegen beide, Harry hatte zwar einige Fragen, aber er hielt sich zurück, da es nichts gab, was er fragen konnte, ohne zu fordernd oder eigennützig zu erscheinen.

„Ich dachte, ihr Gryffindors seid mutig", begann Nott wieder mit der Unterhaltung. „Oder hast du wirklich keine weiteren Fragen an mich?", er schien etwas amüsiert.

„Natürlich habe ich Fragen, aber die sind im Moment nicht wichtig", kam es wenig überzeugend von Harry.

„War Susan eine von euch?" Nott wollte wohl das Gespräch im Gang halten.

„Ja", war Harrys knappe Antwort, das war kein Thema, welches er vertiefen wollte.

„Hast du Angst, dass ich so werde wie sie?", fragte er offen heraus und auf Harrys Gesicht: „Sie hat sicherlich wegen Justin mitgemacht, also aus Rache … Hast du Angst, dass ich Rache für meinen Vater will?", formulierte Nott seine Frage um.

„Wäre doch normal, oder?", war Harrys Gegenfrage.

„Normale Familien haben auch keine Monster als Väter", fing Nott trocken an. „Ich will weiter gegen die Todesser arbeiten. Zwar ist der Ruf meiner Familie jetzt beschmutzt, aber vielleicht kann ich wieder etwas säubern, damit meine Schwester in Ruhe aufwachsen kann", erklärte er weiter.

„Warst du wegen dem letzten Tipp im Verdacht?", fragte Harry nun etwas besorgt.

„Nein, überhaupt nicht, das ganze ist wegen dem Angriff auch etwas ins Hintertreffen geraten." Harry nickte. „Habt ihr das Haus mit dem gleichen Zeug angegriffen, was ihr auch auf dem Bahnhof benutzt habt?", fragte er, allerdings nur mäßig interessiert.

„Ja, haben wir, nur waren erheblich mehr nötig als dort", erklärte Harry ruhig.

„Wer war das mit Bellatrix Lestrange?" Nott bohrte immer weiter.

Harry stockte kurz. „Keine Ahnung als ich sie gefunden habe war sie schon in diesen Zustand", sagte er dann schließlich ausweichend.

„Ich hoffe, dieser Longbottom war es, dann hat er wenigstens seine Rache bekommen." Harry zuckte angesichts dieser Kaltschnäuzigkeit kurz zusammen, aber er war ja auch nicht anders. „Also, wie gesagt ich bin noch dabei, allerdings werde ich vorsichtiger sein und du wirst vielleicht weniger Informationen bekommen", erklärte er sein weiteres Vorgehen.

„Ist kein Problem, sei ruhig vorsichtig, tot kannst du deiner Schwester nicht helfen", sprach Harry und verschwand, ohne Notts dankbares Lächeln zu bemerken. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass es richtig gewesen war, Nott nichts zu fragen.

* * *

„Autsch!" Harry schlug sich mit der Hand gegen seine Narbe. Voldemort war wieder da und nun wusste er auch wieder, was ihm gefehlt hatte. Es waren einige Tage nach dem Gespräch mit Nott vergangen, in denen nichts geschehen war. Ron und Hermine sahen ihn fragend an, sagten aber kein Wort, offenbar warteten sie darauf, dass Harry von alleine begann. 

„Er scheint wieder in der Nähe zu sein", begann er, woraufhin die beiden doch nervöser wurden. „Nicht hier in der Nähe", mutmaßte Harry, „nur so nah, dass ich wieder seine Emotionen fühlen kann. Oder er ist immer noch weit weg und nur extrem sauer, das kann auch sein", überlegte er weiter.

„Konntest du ihn ausblenden?", fragte Hermine besorgt.

„Ohne Probleme", begann Harry. „Wenn er sich aufregt, bekomme ich meistens nur Schmerzen, es sei denn, ich schlafe, dann kann es sein, dass ich auch Visionen von ihm habe", erklärte er bereitwillig, „also sollte ich heute Abend besonders viel Wert auf mein Okklumentik legen. Tom wird sicherlich etwas unternehmen, wenn er wieder da ist." Er hatte mehr zu sich selbst gesprochen als zu den beiden, doch diese nickten zustimmend.

„Oh, hallo, noch so spät auf?", wunderte sich Giordan Watson, der am Ende der Treppe zu den Jungenschlafsälen aufgetaucht war.

„Wir müssen noch üben", antwortete Hermine, die an den Gesichtern der Jungen sah, dass sie kurz davor waren, ihn anzugreifen.

Watson nickte und ging zum Portraitloch, wurde aber von Hermine angesprochen: „Wo willst du hin?"

„Krankenflügel", rief er noch und war verschwunden, ohne sich nochmals zu den dreien umzudrehen.

Harry packte seine Karte aus und grinste. „Schnell, lasst uns zu Bett gehen", sagte er zu den beiden und zeigte auf die Karte. In der Eingangshalle waren die Professoren Flitwick und Sprout und auf den Gängen die Professoren Vector, Byrnjolf und Hooch und natürlich Mrs. Norris und Filch unterwegs. Noch dazu in unmittelbarer Nähe des Gryffindorturm Professor McGonagall.

„Die werden schon verhindern, dass jemand heute das Schloss verlässt", freute sich Harry. Offenbar wusste der Orden, dass heute etwas passieren sollte und versuchte, die Todesser in Hogwarts daran zu hindern, zu Voldemort zu kommen, überlegte er.

„Was glaubt ihr, was heute Nacht los ist?", fragte Ron nachdenklich.

„Was es auch immer ist, hoffen wir, dass es nicht morgen früh in der Zeitung steht", sagte Hermine bedrückt. Sie packte ihre Sachen zusammen und machte sich auf in den Schlafsaal, Harry und Ron taten es ihr gleich.

Harry wusste, dass Hermines Hoffnung nichts brachte, Voldemort war wieder im Land und wollte zeigen, dass der Verlust seiner Todessern keine Auswirkung auf seine Macht hatte. Sicherlich würde er in dieser Nacht zuschlagen und Harry bereitete sich dementsprechend vor. Er leerte seinen Geist und baute seine Käseglocke auf – er wollte nichts von dem mitbekommen, was Voldemort in dieser Nacht tun würde.

Trotzdem hatte er einen unruhigen Schlaf, immer wieder hatte er das Gefühl, dass jemand ihm etwas sagen wollte, aber es dann doch nicht schaffte – oder das jemand schrie, aber es waren leise kurze Aufschreie ohne Bilder, ohne Zusammenhänge.

Am nächsten Morgen saßen die drei in der großen Halle und warteten auf die Posteulen. Keiner sagte etwas, alle hofften nur, dass sie sich geirrt hatten und dass Voldemort ruhig geblieben war. Harry hob den Blick zu den Eulen als er merkte, dass diese die Halle erreichten.

Sein Blick fiel auf die Eule, die normalerweise den Tagespropheten für Hermine brachte. Sie überbrachte diesmal nur ein Pergament, das beidseitig bedruckt war und sie wollte auch kein Geld von Hermine.

Hermine schlug die Hand vor den Mund als sie das Pergament las. Harry beugte sich hinüber um mitzulesen:

**SONDERAUSGABE**

Pressehaus nach Angriff durch Todesser zerstört

Reporter entkamen durch Zufall

„Was ist los?", fragte Seamus, der nun zu den dreien getreten war und sie neugierig beäugte.

„Die Todesser haben das Gebäude des Tagespropheten zerstört", begann Hermine, die den Artikel wohl schon durchhatte. „Diese Ausgabe wurde woanders gedruckt, damit überhaupt eine Nachricht verschickt werden konnte. Sie schreiben auch, dass die Häuser und die Wohnungen von Scalas, Kimmkorn und anderen Angestellten der Zeitung angegriffen wurden. Die beiden Auroren bei Scalas sind tot. Scalas war genauso wie Kimmkorn zum Zeitpunkt des Angriffes nicht zuhause, deshalb sind sie den Todessern entkommen", berichtete sie im Groben, was im Bericht stand.

Seamus schaute sie entsetzt an und auch die anderen im Umkreis hatten aufgehört sich zu unterhalten und lauschten nun Hermine. „Es wurden auch noch einige Muggel und Muggelstämmige Zauberer angegriffen und getötet", sprach nun Ron. Er versucht, ruhig zu sprechen aber seine Stimme zitterte leicht und sein Blick ging zu den Creevey -Brüdern die gerade von Professor McGonagall abgefangen wurden als sie die Halle betraten.

Auch Professoren Flitwick und Sprout waren dabei, Schüler aus der Halle zu geleiten. Harry ließ sein Blick durch die Halle schweifen, an keinem Tisch waren lustige oder freudige Gesichter zu sehen. Selbst bei den Todessern gab es keinen, der lächelte oder ähnliches, was Harry doch etwas verwunderte.

„Es waren alles in allen sechs Angriffe in dieser Nacht", fasste Hermine mit erstickter Stimme zusammen, „bei denen ungefähr zwanzig Muggel und Zauberer getötet wurden." Alle sahen sich kurz an und setzten sich dann schweigend auf ihre Plätze. Kaum einer schaffte es noch, was zu essen. Erst jetzt bemerkte Harry die Eule vor sich auf dem Tisch. Er nahm der Eule das Pergament ab und faltet es auseinander.

_Moin,_

_Der Orden wusste nur von drei Zielen und konnte diese in Sicherheit bringen. Zudem hat er dafür gesorgt, dass niemand Hogwarts verlassen konnte._

_Die doppelten._

Das erklärt zumindest, warum die Todesser hier so schlecht draufwaren. Sie hatten Angst, weil sie Voldemorts Ruf nicht hatten folgen können.

* * *

„So, das Ultimatum ist um", begann Harry. Er und das Regulat waren im Raum der Wünsche zusammengetroffen. Nach dem letzten Angriff Voldemorts vor zwei Wochen war es zunächst einmal wieder ruhiger geworden. Doch Harry wusste, dass das nur die Ruhe vor dem nächsten Angriff sein konnte. „Wir müssen jetzt reagieren. Wer ist dabei?" Er hatte keine Lust auf irgendwelches Rumgerede, er wollte gleich wissen, wo die anderen nun standen.

* * *

Sorry hat etwas gedauert aber ich hoffe ich bekomme trotzdem ein kleines Hallo das ich weiß das ihr es auch noch lest. 

mig

Silvertrust

**HIER UNTEN BEI GO** (sofern ff nicht gerade wieder eine Macke hat)


	43. Der fahrende Ritter

Moin,

YYYEEEAAAHHH, das nenne ich eine schöne Anzahl von Reviews danke!

-lochworeinfreu-

Ich danke allen die mir ihre Meinung gesendete haben und hoffe ihr habt entsprechende Antworten erhalten. **Katzura, lealau, Rudi**, **Arthus:** Wie heißt es so passend Gewalt erzeugt Gegengewalt, **Schokki, Enrinye, Alex Black5, Skuert, Dax: ;-), Sam Saw: **wieso musst du wo hin ;-), **Snape126, DKub, sister of death:** ich hoffe du hast es überstanden zu warten, **C0m3t, LoonyLain, Steffen, Zerengeb, Elblindo:** Ich wollte nicht länger schreiben dann hätte mein Beta die arbeit sicherlich verweigert ;-). Tja etwas seltsamer wird Harry schon aber ich hoffe ich halte noch die Bodenhaftung, **Slay Coral:** Moin, danke und ich hoffe ich war schnell genug mit den Chap. **BilboBeutlin: **danke dir, ich werde es versuchen.

So und nun was euch hoffentlich mehr interessier:

**

* * *

Rückblick Kapitel 42**

_Moin,_

_Der Orden wusste nur von drei Zielen und konnte diese in Sicherheit bringen. Zudem hat er dafür gesorgt, dass niemand Hogwarts verlassen konnte._

_Die doppelten._

Das erklärt zumindest, warum die Todesser hier so schlecht draufwaren. Sie hatten Angst, weil sie Voldemorts Ruf nicht hatten folgen können.

* * *

„So, das Ultimatum ist um", begann Harry. Er und das Regulat waren im Raum der Wünsche zusammengetroffen. Nach dem letzten Angriff Voldemorts vor zwei Wochen war es zunächst einmal wieder ruhiger geworden. Doch Harry wusste, dass das nur die Ruhe vor dem nächsten Angriff sein konnte. „Wir müssen jetzt reagieren. Wer ist dabei?" Er hatte keine Lust auf irgendwelches Rumgerede, er wollte gleich wissen, wo die anderen nun standen.

**43. Kapitel:Der fahrende Ritter**

„Wir alle Harry, das weißt du!" kam es von Hermine und selbst der kleine Dennis nickte eifrig, was Harry wieder etwas beunruhigte. Er hatte Angst, dass dieser so enden könnte wie Susan.

„In Ordnung, wir machen das wie schon mal angedacht. Wir werden Stan morgen Abend aus den fahrenden Ritter holen. Fred sagte er hätte dann Dienst." Harry machte eine kurze Pause, „wir überprüfen seinen Arm und wir werden alle Mitreisenden überprüfen, sicher ist sicher." _Wenn das Regulat schon mal da war, konnten sie gleich alle überprüfen_ hatte er sich gedacht.

Die Anwesenden nickten. „Fred und Angelina werden als erstes einsteigen und die dritte Etage überwachen und Georg und Alicia die zweite. Percy und Lee sitzen unten, das heißt, das die sechs nur im äußersten Notfall eingreifen können." - Harry schaute kurz mahnend in die Runde - „Sie werden alle Vielsafttrank benutzen, soviel Rothaarige würden sonst auffallen" erklärte er leicht amüsiert.

„Also es läuft wie folgt ab: Hermine und Ron ihr greift euch sofort Stan. Cho, Michael und Seamus, ihr nehmt die oberste Etage und kontrolliert alle auch Fred und Angelina, sofern ihr sie überhaupt erkennt. Anthony, Ernie und Dean, ihr nehmt die mittlere Etage und vergesst nicht Georg und Alicia. Neville, Katie und Padma, ihr die unterste Etage", die Angesprochen nickten alle.

„Terry und Hannah ihr macht den Trank fertig, ich will gleich alles testen, wenn wir schon dabei sind, finden wir ja vielleicht noch Leute die unter dem Imperius - Fluch stehen. Der Rest sichert die Umgebung, ich weiß nicht, ob der fahrende Ritter irgendwelche Notruf oder Sicherheitszauber hat, deswegen werde ich mich auch um den Fahrer kümmern."

Grrmmmpphh

Ginny eins noch, Du und Luna passt auf Dennis auf, sprecht mit Lavender und Parvati damit die ein Auge auf Colin haben

Wieso aber in gleichen Moment bereute sie wohl den Gedanken und nickte Harry beschämt zu.

„Meinst du nicht, das zweiundzwanzig Uhr etwas zu Früh ist?" fragte Hannah nach einiger Zeit zögerlich. „Da ist es ja fast noch hell draußen" fügte sie nachdenklich hinzu.

„Es geht nicht anders, die Schicht von Stan ist um Dreiundzwanzig Uhr vorbei. Wir werden etwas Zeit brauchen für das ganze und es muss ja auch etwas Spektakulär sein, damit wir den Schein waren können" erklärte Harry ruhig. „Ach bevor ich es vergesse, keine Namen, nur Buchstaben und wenn ihr mich haben wollt dann ebbend Wolf." Alle sahen ihn überrascht an, nur Hermine und Ron lächelten wissend.

„Wir treffen uns morgen um einundzwanzig Uhr dreißig in der Heulenden Hütte." Wieder nickten alle nur und machten sich auf den Weg Richtung ihrer Gemeinschaftsräume. Harry blieb noch im Raum der Wünsche, er hatte sich mit Sue verabredet. Ihre Treffen waren in letzter Zeit immer seltener geworden, deshalb wollte er jede Minute mit ihr genießen.

„Hattet ihr ein Treffen Harry?" fragte sie, nachdem sie sich begrüßt hatten.

„Ja" erwiderte Harry knapp.

„Das Ultimatum muss eingehalten werden, oder?" Harry nickte nur.

„Pass auf dich auf Harry" sie kuschelte sich noch etwas an ihn und schaute ihn traurig an.

„Was hast du?" fragte er als er ihren Blick erkannte.

„In einer Woche beginnen die Prüfungen und bis dahin können wir uns nicht mehr sehen" erklärte sie ihm bedrückt.

„Ach" begann Harry, der das verdrängt hatte. „Bist du sicher, dass du nicht jemanden zum Abfragen brauchst?" Er hatte seinen Hundeblick aufgesetzt und verzog seine Mundwinkel.

„Natürlich brauch ich einen, aber…" - sie lächelte nun noch trauriger - „…keinen der mich so ablenkt, dass ich alles andere mache, nur nicht üben." Brachte sie dann doch etwas verlegen hervor.

„Also bin ich der Richtige" kam es trotzig von Harry.

„Nein bist du nicht" widersprach Sue ernst. Harry nickte, sie hatte ja Recht, er hätte eine Woche vor den Prüfungen und schon gar nicht während den Prüfungen Zeit für etwas anders außer zum Üben gehabt.

„Wie lange kannst du bleiben?" fragte er deshalb etwas niedergeschlagen.

„Eigentlich bin ich schon seid drei Minuten mit Tif zum Üben verabredet" war ihre entsetzte Antwort, da sie gerade auf ihre Uhr geschaut hatte.

„Wenn es denn sein muss" maulte Harry und warf theatralisch seine Hände gen Himmel. Sie verabschiedete sich noch kurz und nun war Harry seine Freundin für zwei Wochen los. Wo es keine Treffen, keine Küsse, kein Nichts von ihr gab. Dementsprechend motiviert machte er sich auf in Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum.

* * *

„Die Briefe wie immer zu mir" sagte Harry ruhig, als der letzte die Hütte betrat.

Die Anwesenden überreichten Harry die Briefe und dieser versteckte sie wieder in der Hütte. Alle machten sich auf zum Treffpunkt, wo sie den fahrenden Ritter stoppen wollten. Die Umgebung war perfekt, dort wo der Bus gestoppt werde sollte, waren Büsche und Felsen als Deckung für das Regulat. Die restliche Umgebung aber war freies, gut einsehbares, Terrain, ohne groß Deckung zu bieten.

Harry, Ron und Hermine stellten sich mit Ihren aktivierten Roben an den Straßenrand und Harry hob den Zauberstab.

KNALL

Der Bus kam wie immer aus dem Nichts und blieb genau vor den dreien stehen.

„Guten Ab…" weiter kam Stan nicht mehr, denn Ron und Hermine hatten ihn schon überwältigt.

Harry sprang sofort in den Bus gefolgt von den Mitgliedern, „Guten Abend Mr. Prang." Einige Fahrgäste schrieen kurz auf, wurden aber sofort überrumpelt, wie Harry die Lage einschätze. „Wir sind auf der Suche nach Todessern und ich würde sie bitten sich kooperativ zu Verhalten." Die magisch verstärkte Stimme von Harry drang durch den Bus. Mr. Prang hob seine Hände etwas und nickte ängstlich. „Ich danke ihnen Mr. Prang, Niemanden wird etwas geschehen, außer er ist ein Todesser" sprach Harry ruhig, nachdem er seine Stimme wieder auf normal gebracht hatte.

„Wolf", Ron hatte gerufen und zeigte ihm den linken Arm von Stan Shunpike, auf dem das Dunkle Mal leuchtete. Ernie zog scharf die Luft ein, er schaute nun nicht mehr ängstlich sondern angewidert auf Stan. Mittlerweile breitete sich der Dampf aus und kurze Zeit später waren die Auren zu erkennen.

Man konnte einen Tumult in einer der oberen Etagen hören, aber es war sofort wieder Ruhe. Harry wollte schon nach oben, als Ron ihn wieder ansprach. „Schau dir das an" sagte er und zeigte auf den liegenden Stan. Dessen Aura war weiß, nur die Stelle an der das Dunkle Mal war, hatte die Aura einen roten Schimmer.

„Ich gehe hoch" sagte Harry mit einen Blick auf Mr. Prang und Hermine drehte sich, damit sie diesen besser im Blick hatte.

Er ging zügig nach oben, versuchte aber, nicht allzu nervös zu wirken. In der ersten Etage war alles normal. Harry winkte Dean zu sich und sagte ihm das mit dem Mal und der Aura. Dieser nickte und begann sofort die Passagiere, die immer noch verängstigt an ihren Plätzen saßen, zu überprüfen. Harry ging weiter auf der Treppe und dort wäre er beinahe mit Michael zusammen gestoßen, der auf den Weg nach unten war.

Als dieser Harry erkannte, blieb er stehen und zeigte ihm an ihm zu folgen. Als sie oben angekommen waren, sah Harry außer dem Regulat, noch vier mehr oder minder verängstigte Fahrgäste auf ihren Betten. Während zwei weitere gefesselt auf den Boden lagen, die Aura des einen war Rot, die Aura des anderen war grün, bis auf einer Stelle in Höhe des Knöchel, diese war Rot.

„Interessant" sagte Harry als er sich einen Überblick verschafft hatte. „Wir sollten gehen, nehmt beide mit." - Cho und die anderen beiden nickten - „Wir rücken ab" begann Harry seine Durchsage. „Das Regulat dank für ihre freundliche Unterstützung und wünscht ihnen weiterhin eine gute und angenehme Fahrt. Sofern man so etwas hier haben kann" kam es von Harry wieder magisch verstärkt.

Mit zwei „_Mobilcorpus_" wurden die beiden Überwältigten aus dem Bus entfernt. Harry verließ als letzter den Bus, er hatte schon gehört, dass ein Großteil des Regulats disappariert war und nachdem er das Zeichen an den Nachthimmel gebracht hatte, war auch er verschwunden.

„Alle in Ordnung?" war seine erste Frage nach dem sie in der heulenden Hütte angekommen waren, Gemurmel und Genicke setzte ein.

„Also bringt die beiden nach oben", er zeigte auf Stan und den mit der grünen Aura. „Ihr Vier bleibt dort und überwacht sie, stellt sicher, dass sie nicht fliehen können!" Seamus, Neville, Dean und Terry nickten und brachten die Beiden, in zwei verschiedene Zimmer und behielten sie im Auge.

„Der Vorstand bleibt, der Rest sollte schon mal zurück" befahl Harry und niemand murrte. Zwar wollten die Creevey Brüder nicht sofort, aber sie wurden von den anderen mitgenommen. Harry wusste, dass er dankbar sein konnte, denn eine Diskussion konnte er nicht gebrauchen. Schon gar nicht mit den Creevey Brüdern.

„Meinst du wir sollten ihn Wecken?" fragte Ernie mit einer Mischung aus Neugier und Skepsis.

„Kennt ihn jemand?" fragte Harry.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber ich glaube er arbeitet ihm Ministerium" warf Ron nachdenklich ein.

„Wir müssen erst den Fluch brechen" setzte Hermine ein - alle nickten – und Cho und Michael sprachen sofort Schweigezauber über die Wände, anschließend schauten sie zu Harry.

„Ich wecke ihn" sprach Ron „Auf Drei" Harry nickte nur kurz „eins ...… zwei …... drei"

„_Enervate_"

„_Cruccio_"

Der Mann schrie auf, die Anwesenden sahen sich nervös an und auch Harry überkam wieder die Übelkeit, die er schon bei Ron und Terry verspürt hatte. Konnte sich aber diesmal beherrschen, da es bei weitem nicht mehr so schlimm war. Nach einer Zeit wurde die Aura wieder weiß und Harry nahm den Zauber von ihm.

Der Zauberer sah sich überrascht um, er wirkte verängstigt, aber auch neugierig „Wer … Wer sind sie?" war seine erste Frage. Man erkannte an seiner Stimme, dass die Schmerzen noch immer seinen Körper heimsuchten.

„Wir sind das Regulat und sie?" fragte Harry hart, während er ihm ein kleines Fläschchen reichte. Da er nur ängstlich gemustert wurde - „es hilft gegen die Folgeschmerzen beim Cruciatus – Fluch."

Der Gefangene schaute noch einmal ängstlich auf die Flasche, trank sie aber dann auf Ex aus. „Mein Name ist Knutbert Mockridge, wo bin ich? Und was mache ich hier?"

„Sie sind der Leiter des Kobold-Verbindungsbüros?" fragte Ron genauso kühl wie Harry, ohne auf die Fragen zu reagieren. Mockridge nickte langsam.

„Wo sie sind ist nicht wichtig", setzte nun Harry ein. „Sie sind hier, weil sie unter dem Einfluss des Imperius – Fluch standen, als wir den ‚Fahrenden Ritter' überprüften" erklärte Harry nun seinem Gegenüber gelassen.

Mockridge verzog das Gesicht. „Unter dem Imperius – Fluch?" fragte er nur verwirrt.

„Was ist das letzte, an das sie sich erinnern?" fragte Harry nach.

„Ich war in meinen Büro und hatte eine Besprechung bezüglich der neuen Gesetztesvor…" nun brach er ab. Scheinbar war er nicht der Meinung seinem Gesprächspartner vertrauen zu können und schon gar nicht über die Arbeit im Ministerium zu reden.

„Entweder sie sagen uns was passiert ist und wir versuchen ihnen zu helfen! Oder aber wir erfahren was passiert ist und werden ihnen nicht mehr helfen" erklärte Harry schroff. Er musste seine Macht demonstrieren und konnte nicht anfangen zu verhandeln.

Sein gegenüber musterte ihn überrascht und seine Augen weiteten sich, als das kleine Fläschchen in Harry Hand erkannte. „Also nun…" scheinbar überlegte er noch seine Chancen „…wir waren in der Besprechung über das neue Gesetzt zur Überwachung von Gringotts" begann er dann etwas zähflüssig „welches McNair eingebracht hatte" fügte er dann noch an.

Harry und die anderen schnauften kurz. „McNair" bellte Harry.

„Ja Walden McNair" erwiderte sein gegenüber. „Er hatte auf Askaban die Todesser belauscht und erzählt, das die Kobolde etwas in der Bank gegen das Ministerium unternehmen würden und so haben wir über eine Überwachung der Zaubererbank nachgedacht." Erzählte er nun weiter.

„Walden McNair ist ein Todesser" warf Ernie ein.

„Ist er nicht" empörte sich ihr gegenüber, er versuchte sich aufzustellen, wurde aber von Michael und Ron in den Stuhl gedrückt. „Er wurde rehabilitiert und ist ein ehrbares Mitglied der Zauberergemeinschaft" giftete Mockridge aufgebracht.

„Was haben die andere Mitfahrer im Ritter oder die Leute vom Ministerium zum Ritter erzählt?" fragte Harry zur Überraschung der anderen. Auf den Blick von Mockridge „sie werden doch die Gespräche von anderen gehört haben. Sie waren schließlich alleine und da hört man schon mal mit einen Ohr hin" erklärte er seine Frage.

„Ich kann mich nicht erinnern" sagte Mockridge und machte eine Handbewegung, die zeigte dass er die Frage für sinnlos hielt.

„Richtig" rief Harry aus „sie können sich nur schwer an ihre Befehle unter dem Imperius – Fluch erinnern, geschweige denn Gespräche von anderen." Sein gegenüber wirkte nachdenklich und sah nach einem Moment ratlos auf. Scheinbar fragte er sich worauf Harry hinaus wollte.

„Sie können sich an nichts erinnern und der gute Walden McNair, der erst während des Angriffes auf Askaban vom Imperius – Fluch befreit wurde, weiß noch was die Todesser gesagt haben? Oder haben die Todesser das diskutiert, während sie mit den Auroren gekämpft haben?" Harry Stimme war belustigt und beim letzten Teil sehr sarkastisch geworden.

„Es scheint, dass er besser mit dem Fluch fertig geworden ist als sie" die Worte verfehlten nicht ihrer Wirkung. Mockridge war nachdenklich geworden. „Also was sollten sie im Ritter machen?" fragte Harry nachdem er das Thema für geklärt hielt.

Mockridge überlegte kurz „nach Hause fahren und ein Treffen mit den Kobolden arrangieren. Wo wir ihnen das neue Gesetzt übergeben und sie anweisen sollten uns den kompletten Einblick in die Geschäfte und Tätigkeiten zu gewähren" ratterte er dann runter.

„Ist das Gesetzt schon durch?" fragte Ginny überrascht.

Mockridge schüttelte den Kopf „Morgen habe ich ein Gespräch mit dem Minister, dabei sollte dieses Gesetzt vorgelegt werden und da Minister Fudge mir bezüglich der Kobolde vertraut, wird er es auch sicherlich sofort unterzeichnen" erklärte er, nicht ohne Stolz in der Stimme zu zeigen.

„Wolf" Dean kam oben an die Treppe „komm hoch das musst du sehen."

„Einen Moment" sprach Harry und ging mit nach oben. An einer Tür standen Terry und Neville, an der anderen Seamus, der Harry herbei winkte.

„Was gibt es?" fragte Harry an die Beiden gewandt.

„Kennst du denn noch?" fragte Dean und zeigte in den Raum. Dort lag nicht mehr der Mann aus dem Ritter, dort lag nun Marcus Flint.

„Schau an" Harry grinste die anderen an, „bringt ihn runter zu den anderen, ich habe einige Fragen an ihn." Die beiden nickten und transportierten ihn nach unten, in den Raum wo der Rest auf Harry gewartet hatte.

Mockridge schaute verwundert auf die Neuankömmlinge. „Flint" kam es überrascht von Cho, „der also auch" sagte Ron weniger überrascht.

„Mr. Mockridge wir werden Mr. Flint kurz befragen, natürlich unter Veritaserum." Harry holte bei diesen Worten das Fläschchen wieder hervor und flösste diesem drei Tropfen ein. „Ich will nur seine Meinung über Walden McNair wissen und was er noch über ihre Person weiß."

„_Enervate_"

„Wie heißt du?" fragte Harry, da die Augen von Flint schon trübe waren wirkte das Serum bereits.

„Flint, Marcus" antwortete er.

„Warum warst du im ‚Fahrenden Ritter'?" fragte Harry.

„Ich sollte Knutbert Mockridge nach Hause begleiten", erklärte er mit etwas merkwürdiger Stimme.

„Wer gab dir diesen Befehl?" Harry hoffte dass der Befehl direkt von McNair kam.

„Das war Määaaaaaaahh" Flint schrie auf, er zappelte und schlug sich mit den Händen gegen den Kopf, er schrie vor Schmerzen, als würde er unten den Cruciatus – Fluch stehen.

„_Stupor_" riefen Dean und Seamus im Chor und Flint sackte zusammen.

„Voldemort…" bei dem Namen zuckte Mockridge zusammen „…hat wohl etwas gefunden um Veritaserum zu bekämpfen" setze Hermine an und kontrollierte Flint. „Alles wieder in Ordnung, nur scheinbar gibt es einen Schutz, so das er andere nicht belasten kann." Erklärte sie Flints Verhalten, für ihre Verhältnisse relativ gefühllos.

„Mir reicht was ich gehört habe" kam es kleinlaut von Mockridge.

„Das ist schön" sagte Harry, seine Stimme zeigte aber, dass ihn das nicht wirklich interessierte, er hob seinen Zauberstab.

„_Enervate_" Flint wachte wieder auf, er zuckte immer noch und wollte wieder beginnen um sich zu schlagen.

„Was wolltest du bei Knutbert Mockridge machen?" schrie Harry Flint an, der anfing zu wimmern. Als die Frage zu im durchgedrungen war, wurde Flint wieder etwas ruhiger, scheinbar hatte Hermine recht, es gab eine Sperre. „Wir sollten ihn und seine Frau und Kinder beschäftigen" ein hässliches Grinsen schlich sich in sein Gesicht.

„Wie viele sind schon bei den Mockridge?" fragte Harry etwas aufgeregter.

„Zwei, sie warten auf mich und Mockridge in seinem Haus" erklärte Flint immer noch lächelnd.

„Stupor" Harry sah zu Mockridge, der mit panischem Gesichtsausdruck auf seinen Stuhl saß. „Hatte er eine Trinkflasche?" Dean durchsuchte ihn und übergab sie Harry. „Bringt ihn hoch" beide schnappten sich Flint und trugen ihn wieder in den Raum, wobei sie seine Arme untergehakt hatten und ihn so unsanft nach oben schleiften.

„Wo wohnen sie?" schrie Harry Mockridge an.

Dieser reagierte zuerst gar nicht, aber durch eine Ohrfeige von Cho kam er wieder zurück. „Wo wohnen sie?" fragte sie nun gereizt.

„Ich wohne…" doch er wurde durch mehrere Plopps unterbrochen, die externen waren erschienen.

„Zeigen sie es auf der Karte" Harry griff sich Mockridge und schleifte ihm zum Tisch, wo eine Karte lag. Dieser zeigte kurz auf den Ort und nachdem dieser vergrößert war, auf das Haus seiner Familie.

„Gibt es Schutzzauber?" fragte ihn Harry.

„Antiapparationsfeld ums Haus" brachte dieser immer noch etwas neben der Spur heraus, Harry nickte.

„F G ihr kommt durch die Hintertür ins Haus, M C ihr gebt ihnen Deckung" die vier nickten kurz. „R H ihr gebt mir und Mr. Mockridge Deckung." Harry nahm einen Schluck aus der Trinkflasche und begann sich zu verwandeln, als die Verwandlung abgeschlossen war nahm er seine Robe vom Kopf und griff sich Mockridge.

„Wir apparieren jetzt zu ihren Haus" dieser nickte nur, immer noch sehr nervös und er wirkte von der Situation arg überfordert.

Sie kamen vor dem Haus von Mockridge an, Ron und Hermine waren etwas abseits von allen und hatten Deckung gesucht. Harry und Mockridge gingen auf das Haus zu. Harry bemerkte, dass er sicherlich Probleme machen würde, da dieser so nervös war. Er zitterte und schaute sich panisch um.

„_Imperio_" flüsterte Harry und gab ihm die Anweisung ruhig weiter zugehen und die Tür zu öffnen und dort etwas abseits der Tür auf Harrys weitere Befehle zu warten. Sie öffneten die Türe und betraten das Haus, ein Maskierter kam von links auf die beiden zu, er schlenderte durch den Eingangsflur, als wäre es sein Haus.

„Wo warst du solange Flint?" rief er ruhig und guter Laune. „Und wieso habe ich den Ritter nicht gehört?" fragte er weiter.

„Bin etwas entfernt ausgestiegen" antwortete Harry kalt und arrogant. „Mockridge reist sonst anders an, ich wollte keine unnötiges Aufsehen" der Maskierte im Flur nickte nur. „Wo ist…" begann Harry.

„Dirk ist oben, wir haben gerade geknobelt und er hat gewonnen" sagte sein gegenüber und nahm die Maske ab.

„Was" schrie Harry wütend, er merkte wie der Zorn in ihm anstieg.

„Schon gut Alter" der Todesser drehte sich um „Dirk komm runter! Flint ist mit unserer Reihenfolge wohl nicht einverstanden." Er grinste breit, als er sich wieder zu Harry drehte. „Vielleicht gewinne ich diesmal" sprach er und rieb sich die Hände.

„Ich Knoble nicht mit euch" bellte Harry kühl seine Meinung „ich habe hier das sagen also" er wusste zwar nicht ob es stimmte, aber wenn schon dann auch richtig. Zumal die ersten Reaktionen seines Gegenübers angedeutet hatten, das er mindestens gleichberechtigt war.

Sein Gegenüber verdrehte genervt die Augen. „Kaum hat er Mal ein Posten wird er größenwahnsinnig" murmelte er verärgert. „Dirk komm schon, Flint will zuerst" rief er nach oben.

„Aber bei der Tochter ist er dann raus" kam es von oben. Ein Todesser kam gelangweilt und etwas missmutig die Treppe herunter und warf sich seinen Umhang über. „Keine Angst ich war noch nicht drauf" scheinbar hatte er Harrys entsetzten Blick anderes gewertet, er grinste Harry nun höhnisch an.

Harry wurde schlecht, er wusste zwar, was für Menschen die Todesser waren, aber Kinder und wehrlose Frauen zu behandeln als wären es Tauschobjekte und es gab sogar eine Reihenfolge. Er schüttelte sich innerlich und merkte wie sein Zorn immer weiter anstieg. Er war froh Mockridge unter dem Fluch zu wissen, sicherlich wäre er schon zusammengebrochen oder ausgerastet bei der ebbend geführten Unterhaltung, über seine Frau und seine Tochter.

Er sah wie Fred und George aus einen der hinteren Räume geschlichen kamen und sich versuchten einen Überblick über die Situation zu verschaffen. Harry, der seinen Zauberstab in der Tasche hatte und seine Arme vor seinen Körperverschränkt hielt war keine große Hilfe für die Beiden. Er hatte diese Haltung gewählt, um keinen Verdacht zu erwecken.

Wenn er nach seinen Zauberstab greifen würde, wären die beiden Todesser sicherlich gewarnt. Sie würden zwar zuerst denken Flint hätte was gesehen und ihn nicht angreifen, aber trotzdem, das Risiko wäre zu groß für Fred und George. So musste Harry versuchen, die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden Todesser auf sich zu lenken.

„Hier" - er schubste Mockridge in Richtung Dirk - „kannst ja erstmal den nehmen, wenn du es so nötig hast." Er versuchte belustig zu klingen.

Dirk fing Mockridge auf und der zweite Todesser lachte laut auf und schrie: „Los Dirk zeig es ihm." Er schlug nun vor Lachen seine Hände gegeneinander, das war der Moment in dem die Zwillinge los schlugen. Beide stürmten in den Eingangsbereich und griffen die überraschten Todesser an.

„_Stupor_" „_Expelliarmus_" schickten die Beiden, ihre Flüche auf die Todesser los.

Und das erste Mal in seinen Leben, sah Harry dass bei den Beiden die Absprache nicht klappte. Die beiden Zauber trafen den Namenlosen Todesser. Dessen Zauberstab durch die Luft wirbelte und der Geschockte selbst in den Nachbarraum flog. Dirk zog seinen Zauberstab und richtet ihn auf die überraschten Zwillinge. Die sich beide im ersten Moment entsetzt angeschaut hatten.

„_Avada_…." sein Todesfluch wurde von Harry unterbrochen, der seine rechte Hand gehoben hatte, mit seinen Zeigefinger auf ihn gezielt und „_Reductio_" geschrieen hatte. Dirk flog von dem Fluch getroffen sechs Stufen nach oben und blieb dort einen Moment regungslos liegen, bevor die Last seines Körpers ihn nun Stufe für Stufe langsam nach unten gleiten ließ.

Die Zwillinge sahen nun noch verwirrter aus, als schon vor dem Fluch „Harry das…"

„Wolf" unterbrach sie dieser und zog seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche, er fühlte sich etwas ausgelaugt, aber sonst ganz in Ordnung. Davon abgesehen das er verwirrt war, weil er zauberstablose Magie eingesetzt hatte und wieder nicht wusste warum es geklappt hatte. Er nahm eine kleine Flasche Aufputschtrank zu sich, denn er wollte jetzt nicht geschwächt wirken.

Dann sah er den Zwillingen dabei zu, wie sie die beiden Todesser fesselten. Sie gingen dabei nicht gerade feinfühlig mit ihnen um, was Harry aber nicht weiter störte. Dirk hatten sie nicht weiter untersucht, sondern nur mit einem Seil gefesselt. Den anderen hatte sie erst unsanft aufgerichtet, bevor sie ihn fesselten.

„Was war das ebben Chef?" fragte Fred immer noch verwundert „Und warum ist der so ruhig?" fragte George und zeigte auf Mockridge.

Harry sah beide kurz nachdenklich an. „Stablose Magie, frag mich aber nicht wieso ich sie beherrsche." Beide sahen ihn weiter verwirrt an und nickten. „Und der Imperius, er war vorhin so zappelig der hätte alles versaut" erklärte er weiter.

„Na dann las ihn mal wieder frei" sprach George und zu seinen Bruder brummte er„und das mit links und rechts üben wir noch mal." Dieser lächelte kurz verlegen und machte sich auf zur Tür, um den anderen ein Zeichen zu geben.

Harry nahm den Imperius von Mockridge, der sich verwundert umschaute „Was…."

„Sehen sie nach ihrer Familie" unterbrach ihn Harry und zeigte nach oben. Das ließ dieser sich nicht zweimal sagen und sprintete hoch, ohne auf die verschnürten Todesser zu achten, die auf dem Treppenabsatz lagen.

Mittlerweile waren die vier anderen auch im Haus. „F G" die Beiden verdrehten die Augen sagten aber nichts weiter. „Und M C ihr nehmt die beiden mit, wartet auf uns, wir kommen sicherlich bald nach." Die vier nickten und nahmen sich die beiden Päckchen.

Harry zog Fred noch bei Seite. „Angelina darf nichts von dem Zustand des einen erfahren, sie ist laut ihren Eid verpflichtet Verletzten zu helfen, aber der…"

Fred nickte. „Sie bekommt ihn nicht zu Gesicht" sagte er und ging mit aus dem Haus und alle disapparierten Richtung heulender Hütte.

„Bleibt jetzt wachsam, wir wissen nicht wie Mockridge jetzt reagiert" wies Harry angespannt Ron und Hermine ein. Beiden drehten sich überrascht zu ihm „vielleicht traut er uns ja nicht, er hat Heute viel erlebt" setzte er nach. Die Beiden nickten nun verstehend.

Auf der Treppe erschienen nun Mr. und Mrs. Mockridge mit je einen Kind auf dem Arm. Harry schätze das Kind bei der Mutter auf fünf und das bei dem Vater auf höchsten zehn. Er spürte wieder die Wut in sich hochkommen als er an den Spruch von Dirk dachte.

Hermine zeigte mit ihren Zeigefinger auf die Uhr Harry verstand nicht sofort, warf dann aber doch die Robe über und merkte wie kurze Zeit später die Rückverwandlung von ihm einsetzte. Er musste sich kurz abstützen, scheinbar hatte ihm die stablose Magie mehr angestrengt, als er gedacht hatte.

„Ich muss mich bei ihnen bedanken" kam es von Mockridge, der nun mit seiner Familie unten angekommen war. Die beiden Kinder sahen ängstlich und verstört zu den Dreien. Mrs. Mockridge wirkte nicht viel besser, alle waren bleich und zitterten am ganzen Leib.

Harry wollte antworten, wurde aber durch einen Schmerz in seiner Narbe davon abgebracht, er zuckte kurz zusammen, er konnte spüren, das Voldemort sauer war. „Können sie hier weg apparieren?" fragte Harry hektisch zu Mockridge.

Dieser sah ihn etwas verwundert an, nickte dann aber langsam. „Ich schätze wir werden gleich Besuch erhalten. Kennen sie jemanden, wo sie die Nacht verbringen können?"

„Es gibt einen Schutzraum für Überfallopfer im Ministerium" kam es nervös von Mockridge.

„Wer ist für den Schutz verantwortlich?" fragte Harry und schaute sich nervös um. Er hatte das Gefühlt, das Voldemort Mockridge haben wollte. Er würde sicherlich bald merken, dass dessen Familie nicht mehr unter seiner Kontrolle stand. „H R nach oben, überwacht die Eingangtüren von dort aus." Beide nickten und sprinteten hoch, scheinbar hatten sie den Ernst der Lage erkannt.

„Auroren überwachen die Räumlichkeit" kam es nun von Mockridge. Dessen Frau war immer noch am zittern und schaute nur verwirrt zwischen Harry, mit seinen Nebelkopf und ihren Mann hin und her.

„Wenn sie glauben sie sind dort sicher" begann Harry nachdenklich. „Ich hoffe ihnen ist jetzt klar, dass das Gesetz zur Überwachung der Kobolde dazu gedacht ist, diese gegen das Ministerium aufzubringen und in die Arme Voldemorts zu treiben." Warf Harry seinem Gegenüber an den Kopf.

Dieser nickte „Ich werde es Mc…"

„Nichts werden sie" unterbrach ihn Harry, „keiner würde ihnen glauben! McNair und Malfoy sind momentan Helden. Auch sie hätten vor einer Stunde noch ihre Hand für ihn ins Feuer gelegt." Harry sah in seine Richtung, dieser schaute beschämt zu Boden und nickte leicht.

„Wie können wir ihnen danken?" kam es erstmals von Mrs. Mockridge.

„Überleben sie die Nacht" und auf die entsetzen Gesichter „und helfen sie gegen Voldemort zu kämpfen." Sie nickte war aber unter dem Namen zusammengezuckt, wie der Rest der Familie.

„Mr. Mockridge ich persönlich traue dem Ministerium nicht" begann Harry nachdenklich. „Oder besser gesagt nicht allen und wie ich schon angedeutet habe, bis zu ihren Gespräch mit dem Minister morgen wird Voldemort..." - Wieder zuckten die Vier zusammen - „…alles versuchen sie zu erwischen. Ihm scheint das Gesetzt sehr wichtig zu sein, da die Vorlage von Malfoy ja schon von der Presse kritisiert wurde." Erklärte er hektisch weiter.

„Was meinen sie damit, dass sie nicht allen trauen würden?" fragte Mockridge ängstlich, man sah ihm an, dass er für jeden Tipp von Harry dankbar war.

„Es gibt Spitzel dort" begann Harry, „nicht nur McNair und Malfoy, auch unter den Auroren hat Voldemort Verbündete und ich weiß nicht, wer für die Überwachung der Schutzräume zuständig ist." Antwortete Harry auf die Frage Mockridges.

„Das wechselt wöchentlich" meinte Mockridge mehr zu sich selbst als zu Harry.

„Kenne sie sich in der Muggelwelt aus?" fragte Harry.

Mrs. Mockridge nickte, „meine Mutter ist ein Muggel" erklärte sie kurz.

„Holen sie sich Klamotten für die Muggelwelt und tauchen sie dort bis morgen unter" sprach Harry. „Bis dahin werden sie dort sicher sein." Er versuchte seine Zweifel diesbezüglich zu unterdrücken, da er nicht wusste, wie sehr Voldemort Mockridge haben wollte und wie er ihn suchen würde.

Mrs. Mockridge nahm ihre Kinder und zog sie nach oben um diese auf die Reise vorzubereiten. „Wie soll es dann weiter gehen?" fragte Mockridge, als seine Frau oben verschwunden war.

„Ich schätze, das sie dann Schutz brauchen werden" Harry überlegte wie er ihn helfen konnte. „Gibt es Zauberer, denen sie vertrauen?" fragte er nach.

Mockridge verzog das Gesicht, scheinbar vertraute er ja auch McNair „Ich hoffe" begann er dann auch „ich kann Dädalus Diggel trauen, er ist ein alter Freund der Familie" fing Mockridge an.

Harry strahlte innerlich, perfekt ein Mitglied des Ordens, _was will ich mehr_. „Also verstecken sie sich die Nacht in einen Hotel bei den Muggeln" begann Harry. „Anschließend gehen sie ins Ministerium und halten den Termin mit dem Minister, wie ich hoffe mit der richtigen Endscheidung, die Kobolde sind eine Macht, die sich nicht gegen das Ministerium stellen darf! Und meinen Informationen zufolge sind sie neutral und werden es bleiben." Das war zwar nur eine private Vermutung von Harry, aber er war sich da recht sicher.

„Ich werde das Gesetzt nicht zu Sprache bringen und auch nicht die Vorwürfe von McNair bestärken" warf Mockridge hastig ein.

Harry nickte dankbar „nachdem Gespräch sollten sie ihren Freund aufsuchen, ich kenne ihn nicht, was zumindest heißt, dass er ist kein direkter Todesser ist" log Harry. „Erklären sie ihm alles und wenn er ein Freund ist, kann er ihnen helfen oder vielleicht sogar ein Versteck oder ähnliches zeigen."

Mockridge nickte nicht wirklich begeistert, für ihn schien diese Nacht eine Welt zusammengebrochen zu sein und er wusste nicht mehr wenn er trauen konnte. Zumindest schätze Harry dabei sein Verhalten so ein. „Suchen sie jetzt alle ihre wichtigen Dokumente und Geld zusammen" sprach Harry ruhig. „Ich kann ihnen nicht versprechen, dass dieses Haus morgen noch steht."

Mrs. Mockridge schrie kurz auf, sie und ihre Kinder waren nun komplett in Muggelklamotten gekleidet auf der Treppe erschienen. „Wir müssen ihnen etwas Zeit verschaffen" begann Harry „und ich weiß nicht ob alles heile bleiben wird" erklärte er ruhig weiter.

Einige Minuten später hatte Mockridge alles Wichtige beisammen und stand nun bei seiner Familie in der Eingangshalle „Sie sollten …"

„Wolf" Ron hatte vom oben geschrieen, „ich glaube sie kommen" er wirkte nervös und angespannt.

Die Kinder und Mrs. Mockridge schrieen kurz ängstlich auf. „Sie sollten jetzt los" meinte Harry ruhig, innerlich war er aber nicht ganz so ruhig, immerhin konnten Ron und Hermine und von hier nicht apparieren. Sie saßen mehr oder minder in der Falle.

Scheinbar war das Mockridge nun auch aufgefallen „Wie kommen …"

Doch Harry hatte keine Zeit für Erklärungen „Hauen sie endlich ab" schrie er ihn an.

Mockridge zuckte zusammen sah zu seiner Frau und nickte dieser kurz zu. Diese versuchte ein Lächeln, was ihr nicht annähernd gelang und meinte noch kurz „Danke", bevor sie mit dem Jungen verschwand. Mockridge schaute kurz zu Harry „Danke und viel Glück" und schon war auch er zusammen mit seiner Tochter verschwunden.

Harry sah, wie draußen kurz ein bläuliches Licht aufblitze, _Antiapparationsfeld_ dachte Harry, _aber zu spät _er lächelte grimmig. Ein Blick Richtung Kamin zeigte ihm an, dass die Todesser tatsächlich dabei waren anzugreifen. Denn der Kamin begann gerade aufzuflackern. Innerlich rügte er sich, er hätte Mockridge anweisen sollen diesen zu versiegeln.

* * *

Ein Cliff in ehren, aber vielleicht ist es ja nur Mockridge mother in Law die verhindert das er ihr entkommen kann –schauenwirmal-

mig

Silvertrust

**HIER UNTEN BEI GO** (sofern ff nicht gerade wieder eine Macke hat)


	44. Hogsmeade die zweite

Moin,

Ich danke allen die mir ihre Meinung gesendete haben und hoffe ihr habt entsprechende Antworten erhalten. **Wild Terminator,** **Rudi**, **Arthus: **danke sorry ging nicht schneller**. Slay Coral:** und es wird so bleiben.** Snape126, Katzura, natsucat, massam, Alex Black5, DKub: **F und G kommen nicht das kann ich jetzt schon sagen ;-),** Zerengeb, Dax: ;-), Schokki, zampirik: **danke**. Enrinye, Zauberlehrling875**.

Nun zur Story:

**

* * *

Rückblick Kapitel 43**

Doch Harry hatte keine Zeit für Erklärungen „Hauen sie endlich ab" schrie er ihn an.

Mockridge zuckte zusammen sah zu seiner Frau und nickte dieser kurz zu. Diese versuchte ein Lächeln, was ihr nicht annähernd gelang und meinte noch kurz „Danke", bevor sie mit dem Jungen verschwand. Mockridge schaute kurz zu Harry „Danke und viel Glück" und schon war auch er zusammen mit seiner Tochter verschwunden.

Harry sah, wie draußen kurz ein bläuliches Licht aufblitze, _Antiapparationsfeld_ dachte Harry, _aber zu spät _er lächelte grimmig. Ein Blick Richtung Kamin zeigte ihm an, dass die Todesser tatsächlich dabei waren anzugreifen. Denn der Kamin begann gerade aufzuflackern. Innerlich rügte er sich, er hätte Mockridge anweisen sollen diesen zu versiegeln.

**

* * *

44. Kapitel:Hogsmeade die zweite**

„_Stupor_" rief Harry Richtung Kamin, er griff in seine Tasche und warf eine Bombe der Zwillinge in diesen und lief zu Ron und Hermine nach oben.

Beide waren am Fenster und schauten nach draußen, gerade als Harry oben ankam, begannen Ron und kurze Zeit später auch Hermine Flüche aus dem Fenster zu schleudern.

Beide wirkten verbissen und ängstlich, was Harry auch nachvollziehen konnte. „Wolf, sie sind gleich im Haus" schrie Hermine, die die Eingangstür überwachte und scheinbar nicht gemerkt hatte, dass sie alleine im Haus waren und Harry fast hinter ihr stand. Der Krach der Explosion im Erdgeschoss zusammen mit dem kurzen Aufschrei ließ beide zusammenzucken.

„Wie sieht es bei dir aus Ron?" fragte Harry, er versuchte weiterhin ruhig zu wirken.

„Hier sind so wie ich das sehe zwei" er duckte sich kurz und ein Fluch schlug in die Decke hinter ihm ein. „Aber ich glaube ich kann sie noch etwas abwehren, zumal das Haus durch Schutzzauber einiges abblockt" erklärte er hektisch seine Lage.

Harry ging zu Hermine, die scheinbar mehr Angreifer hatte und schaute aus einem etwas entfernten Fenster nach draußen. Er sah, dass ungefähr fünf Todesser über die Haustür ins Haus wollten und dass zwei gerade begannen sich an die Giebelseite zu schleichen.

„_Imperio_" sprach Harry auf einen der beiden und schon griff dieser den andern Todesser an und beide Duellierten sich kurz. Anschließend stürmte Harrys Todesser auf seine Kameraden, wurde von denen aber schnell überwältigt.

Harry sah auch, das Hermine nur Schocker einsetzte und wenn sie mal einen der Todesser traf, was selten genug geschah, wurde dieser sofort von seinen Kameraden wieder geweckt. Es war vielleicht eine Minute vergangen, als die Todesser weitere Verstärkung erhielten und es so nur noch eine Frage von wenigen Minuten war, bis diese im Haus waren.

„Ron, Hermine werft eure Bomben in den Garten und kommt dann in die Mitte des Flures" Harry stellte sich genau dort hin, angelte seine zweite Bombe aus seiner Tasche, als die beiden mit ängstlichen Gesichtern neben ihm auftauchten und sich abhockten.

„Wenn die Tür auffliegt, schmeiß diese die Treppe runter" meinte Harry und reicht die Bombe Ron, dieser nickte zwar aber schaute Harry panisch an.

„Wie kommen wir hier weg?" wimmerte Hermine ängstlich neben ihm.

Harry kramte den Drachen hervor und meinte „Portschlüssel"

Beide sahen ihn überrascht an, als auch schon das Geräusch zersplitternder Türen zu hören war. Ron warf die Bomben einfach die Treppe herunter und schaute zu Harry, dieser hielt den Drachen, so das Hermine und Ron ihn berühren konnten, was beide auch sofort taten.

Er lächelte sie kurz an und nach einem Ritzer in seinen Finger spürte er das mittlerweile gewohnte Gefühl hinter seinen Bauchnabel. Ron, Hermine und er schlugen etwas unsanft im Yoji Bücherei auf. Hermine rollte noch weiter und wurde unsanft durch ein Regal gebremst. Er und Ron lagen der Länge nach auf den Fußboden. Da Ron aber dabei gegen ein Regal geschlagen war, wurden beide nun von einigen Büchern angegriffen.

„Hermine alles in Ordnung" rief Ron nervös, während er sich etwas unbeholfen von den Büchern befreite.

Die angesprochen rieb sich den Kopf und nickte, ihr Blick huschte über die Regale an den Wänden und ihre Augen weiteten sich angesichts der Bücher. Ron schaute kurz zu Harry, auch er hatte mittlerweile wie Hermine seine Kapuze abgenommen, verdrehte die Augen und meinte dann trocken. „Gab es keinen anderen Raum?".

Harry musste los prusten und auch Ron und kurze Zeit später sogar Hermine lachten los, scheinbar war das ihre Reaktion um die Anspannung von ebbend zu verdrängen und sich selbst wieder in Griff zu bekommen.

„Was ist den hier los?" Hideko stand zusammen mit Yoji und Zhang in der Tür. Ron und Hermine schaute zuerst überrascht, aber anschließend verstehend zu Harry.

„Betriebsausflug" meinte Ron der scheinbar sehr Humorvoll war, seid er dem Tode entrannen war.

Doch bevor einer reagieren konnte meinte Harry nur. „Wir wurden angegriffen und das war unsere beste Möglichkeit zu entkommen" Yoji nickte, aber Hideko sah ihn ängstlich an.

„Percy war nicht bei uns" meinte Hermine, „er wurde nicht angegriffen" erklärte sie weiter. Was ihr überraschte Blicke der Jungen einbrachte, aber ein erleichtertes Lächeln auf Hidekos Gesicht zauberte.

„Können wir euch noch irgendwie helfen?" fragte Yoji nun ruhig.

„Oh Entschuldigung" erwiderte Harry nun verlegen. „Das sind Yoji Takeshige und Zhang Yimou, sie haben mich im letzten Sommer trainiert. Und das sind meine besten Freunde Hermine Granger und Ron Weasley" stellte er die Anwesenden untereinander vor.

Alle vier grüßten sich kurz freundlich bevor Zhang die Stille durchbrach „Bist du mit Percy verwandt?"

„Ich bin sein Bruder" kam es überrascht von Ron und er sah ihn, Harry und Hideko fragend an. Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern „er war die letzte Zeit hin und wieder hier" erklärte Hideko etwas verlegen.

Harry grinste breit, sagte aber nichts. Ron schien auch nicht weiter an dem Liebesleben seines Bruders interessiert zu sein und lächelte deshalb nur freundlich und verlegen in die Runde.

„Wir haben eine lange Nacht vor uns Yoji" begann Harry, dem eines seiner Probleme gerade bewusst wurde. „Hast du da was für uns um morgen fit und normal zu wirken?" Yoji nickte und zeigte an, das die anderen ihr folgen sollten.

Hideko und Hermine fingen sofort ein Gespräch an und zu Harry Überraschung unterhielten sich auch Zhang und Ron. Er konnte aber nicht sagen worum sich diese Gespräche drehten, da er selbst ein Gespräch mit Yoji führte.

„Es ist schön dass du ihnen endlich vertraust Harry" begann dieser lächelnd.

„Ich hatte diesmal auch keine andere Wahl, aber du hast recht es ist das Beste ihnen alles zu sagen, das habe ich allerdings schon vor einiger Zeit herausgefunden" antwortete Harry.

„Das stimmt vielleicht, aber du hättest sie im Zimmer überwältigen können und ihre Gedächtnisse bearbeiten können" warf Yoji ein. „Da du das aber nicht getan hast, gehe ich davon aus das du ihnen vertraust" Harry nickte, natürlich vertraute er den beiden.

Yoji überreichte ihnen einen Aufputscht - Trank der ihnen ermöglichen sollte, die nächsten zwanzig Stunden ohne Schlaf aus zu kommen. Anschließend würden sie aber schlagartig müde werden, denn ihr Körper würde sich den fehlenden Schlaf schon zurückholen wollen. Die drei verabschiedeten sich und reisten zurück in die Heulende Hütte.

„Endlich" meinten fast alle im Chor, als die Drei wieder auftauchten. „Wir hatten langsam schon echt Panik" warf Hannah noch ein.

„Sorry wir wurden aufgehalten" kam es knapp von Harry, aber auf die Blicke der anderen erzählte er kurz von den Geschehnissen, ließ allerdings den Teil mit Yoji weg. „Was habt ihr gemacht?" fragte Harry nun in die Runde.

„Je zwei bewachen die vier in verschiedenen Räumen" meinte Fred und gähnte herzhaft.

„In Ordnung, verteilt das unter den Anwesenden, es ist ein Trank der uns die nächsten zwanzig Stunden wach halten soll, damit wir morgen nicht weiter auffallen." Die Anwesenden nickten und tranken je einen Schluck aus einem Becher.

„Wir sollten unsere Besucher aber noch etwas befragen" ergänzte Harry. „Ich würde sagen wir fangen mit Stan an." Cho ging nach oben und kurze Zeit später kam sie mit einem gefesselten Stan, Neville und Terry herunter.

Stan schaute ängstlich in die Runde, als er von Neville und Terry in einen der Stühle gedrückt wurde. Harry verabreichte im sofort das Veritaserum, er wollte keine Zeit verschenken, immerhin waren dort oben noch drei Leute, die befragen werden wollten.

Aber leider war die Ausbeute an Informationen nicht sehr groß, weder Stan, noch Marcus, Dirk Plump oder Ignatz Colt, die beiden Todesser aus Mockridge Haus, konnten weitere Namen nennen. Auch hatten sie keine Informationen über geplante Aktivitäten der Todesser, es waren alles kleine Fische, die erst seit einem Jahr oder noch kürzer dabei waren und nur auf Befehl handelten.

Nur Flint war etwas höher gestellt, denn er war der Einsatzleiter für die Aktion in Mockridges Haus gewesen. Allerdings war das auch sein erster Auftrag in dieser Position. Hermine und die Anderen setzten sie unter den Fluch, den sie erwähnt hatten und bearbeiteten ihre Gedächtnisse, so dass sie eine qualvolle Nacht in Erinnerung hatten.

Es wurde ihnen auch die Anziehsachen so hergerichtet, dass ihr Erscheinungsbild zu den Erinnerungen passte. Ständige Verhöre unter Veritaserum und natürlich auch der Schmerzfluch. Hermine gab ihnen auch noch einen Trank, was bei allen vieren dafür sorgte, das sich ihre Muskeln verkrampften. „Dadurch werden sie morgen einen tierischen Muskelkater bekommen" erklärte sie kurz.

„So" Harry begann mit den Anwesenden zu reden, während Seamus, Dean, Neville, Terry, Michael, Ginny, Hannah und Lee die Gefangenen bewachten. Ron, Hermine, Cho Ernie, Fred, Georg, Percy, Alicia und Angelina und hörten Harry zu. „Leider wissen wir nicht mehr als vorher" die Anwesenden nickten enttäuscht. „Andererseits konnten wir auch kaum erwarten, das Voldemort uns seine Pläne auf einem goldenen Tablett servieren würde" fügte er an.

„Fred, habt ihr schon einen Plan wie das Morgen ablaufen soll?" dieser schreckte kurz hoch, da er wieder mit George gesprochen hatte.

„Eigentlich dachten wir, dass ich und George Stan einfach in die Empfangshalle werfen, zusammen mit einem Heuler der den Anwesenden klarmacht, dass er ein Todesser ist" er schaute kurz auf Harry. „Alicia und Percy sollten aufpassen, das er nicht entwischen kann, aber da wir nun vier Gäste haben und wir sie erst gegen zehn Uhr dort abliefen wollten kommen wir in Probleme. Lee muss in den Laden und Angelina hat Schicht" erklärte er den Anwesenden.

Harry nickte „Hat jemand eine Idee wie wir sie ins Ministerium kriegen?"

„Ich kann einen mit abliefern, Morgen um zehn habe ich ein Treffen mit Ian, das kann ich sicherlich verlegen" warf Cho in die Runde.

„Gut dann wären wir schon drei los" meinte Harry knapp.

„Dann nehme ich auch einen" meinte Percy „und wir müssen anders dafür sorgen dass keiner entkommt oder gerettet wird" fing Percy an.

„Ich werde gleich brüllen wie am Spieß wenn ihr auftaucht" meinte Alicia, „dann werden schon die Wachleute kommen."

„Harry du schockst die Vier, dann werden sie auch nicht so schnell wieder Fit" warf Hermine ein „und Alicia hat Recht, die Sicherheitsleute werden schnell genug sein, damit keiner entkommen kann."

„In Ordnung, wer schickt die Taube zu Scalas?" fragte Harry.

„Die schickt Lee um neun Uhr dreißig los" erklärte nun wieder Fred. „Dann hat er ungefähr fünfzehn Minuten zum Reagieren. Alicia warnt dich, falls etwas im Ministerium nicht stimmt und du hältst uns auf" erklärte er den weiteren Plan.

„Gut, dann würde ich sagen, es hauen alle außer den Externen ab" befahl Harry. „Es ist schon fast Frühstückszeit und wenn wir nicht auffallen wollen sollten wir schnellsten zurück." Die Anwesenden nickten und verließen die Heulende Hütte oder bezogen Posten als Wache. Harry schockte die vier Todesser und verabschiedete sich von den sechs Verbliebenen.

Er, Ron und Hermine apparierten in die Nähe von Hogwarts und gingen getarnt aufs Schulgelände, dort warteten sie bis es Zeit zum Frühstück war und gingen sofort in die Große Halle.

„Der Trank scheint wirklich zu wirken" begann Ron, als sie sich gesetzt hatten. „Ich fühle mich besser als sonst." Er grinste auf seinen Teller und begann ein üppiges Frühstück zu verspeisen.

Im Tagespropheten, der nun wieder eine Zeitung war, da sie jetzt wieder eine Druckerei und alles besaßen, stand der Überfall auf die Mockridges auf der ersten Seite. Es wurde geschrieben, dass das Haus stark beschädigt wurde, aber keine Spur von der Familie oder sonst wem gefunden wurde.

Harry schaute kurz zum Lehrertisch und sah gerade noch wie Dumbledore und Snape in ein Gespräch vertieft die Halle verließen. Harry war den Vormittag nicht bei der Sache, was dazu führte das Gryffindor wegen ihm fünfzig Punkte in Zaubertränke verlor. Zwar war sein Trank nicht explodiert, allerdings war es auch kein Schlaf - Trunk wie gewünscht, sondern ein Aufputscht – Trank. Zumindest drehte die Ratte, der Harry das Elixier gegeben hatte, immer noch ihre Runden durch den Käfig, ohne auch nur ansatzweise Ermüdungserscheinungen zu zeigen.

Harry hatte auch wieder eine Predigt von Snape erhalten, angefangen über seine Leistungen in Zaubertränke, dann über sein arrogantes Verhalten. Anschließend über seine Unfähigkeit im Allgemeinen, beendet wurde das ganze mit der Aussage er solle nur hoffen das er es weiterhin im Quidditch zu etwas bringen würde, denn zu mehr wären die Potters wohl nicht zu gebrauchen.

Harry, dem erst während des Geschreis von Snape über seine Person aufgefallen war, das er seine _Käseglocke_ noch aktiviert hatte interessierte das alles wenig, er war immer wieder bei den externen. Nur der Spruch über die Potters im allgemeinen erreichte sein Hirn wirklich, aber bevor er darauf reagieren konnte wurde er auch schon von Hermine aus dem Kerker geschoben.

„Na, Potter" Malfoy war den beiden gefolgt, „hast mal wieder bewiesen das du zu blöd für unsere Welt bist, nimm dein Schlamm…" doch er hielt inne als er sah, das Professor Byrnjolf die Eingangshalle zusammen mit einer Schar abgekämpfter Huffelpuffs betrat.

Harry war es eigentlich egal, was Malfoy erzählen wollte, fand die Reaktion auf den Professor aber Klasse.

„Chef" Fred Stimme erklang aus Harry Umhangstasche wo er den Spiegel aufbewahrt hatte.

Er ging geradewegs auf die Ländereien, gefolgt von Hermine und Seamus. „Was gibt es?"

„Päckchen abgeliefert" erklärte Fred, „allerdings hat uns das Auftauchen vom Vogelchef in Begleitung vom unserem anderen Gast etwas überrascht. Genaueres wird sicher bald kommen" sprach Fred nebulös weiter.

Harry steckte den Spiegel wieder weg „Dumbledore war im Ministerium zusammen mit Mockridge, entweder hatte dieser sich schon bei Diggles gemeldet, oder er wollte sicher gehen, das Mockridge nicht unter dem Imperius – Fluch steht." Er redete zu sich selbst, die beiden musterten ihn nur kurz, sagten aber nichts weiter zu dem Thema.

* * *

Hermine war nun wieder in ihrem Element, sie trieb Harry und Ron an, für ihre Prüfungen zu üben und hatte selbst einen immensen Berg an Stoff aufzuarbeiten. Harry und Ron versuchten ihr beizubringen, dass es nicht so wichtige Prüfungen wären und die UTZ – Prüfungen erst nächstes Jahr kämen. Nachdem sie Ron aber etwas zugeflüstert hatte und sich vor Harry aufgebaut hatte und einiges über die Ausbildung zum Auroren abgelassen hatte, waren beide bereit zu üben.

Zumal er Sue nur in der Ferne sah und diese ihm scheinbar mied, denn er sah sie höchstens noch beim Essen oder in der Bibliothek. Selbst dort hatte er aber das Gefühl, sie würde Fluchtartig den Raum verlassen wenn er ihn betrat.

Und auch von Voldemort war nichts zu hören, der Zeitungsbericht über die Auslieferung der geschundenen Todesser, einen Tag nach der Übergabe im Ministerium, war zwar der Aufmacher auf der ersten Seite, doch waren danach keine Todesser dazu bereit sich zu stellen. Einzig die Todesser auf Hogwarts waren etwas geschockt von diesem Bericht, zumindest wirkten sie so.

Fred hatte ihm in einem Brief mitgeteilt, das Dumbledore mit Mockridge vor dessen Termin mit Fudge gesprochen hatte um ihn zu überprüfen. Mockridge war nun Mitglied im Orden und er und seine Familie waren erst mal in Sicherheit. Fred hatte auch geschrieben, das Mockridge nur positives über das Regulat geäußert hatte, allerdings auch keine weiteren brauchbaren Informationen für Dumbledore hatte.

„Mr. Potter, der Direktor würde sie gerne sprechen." Harry war gerade beim Abendbrot und schreckte bei den Worten von Professor McGonagall hoch.

„Wieso?" brachte er nur überrascht raus.

„Sie werden es schon erfahren" erwiderte sie kurz und wies ihn an ihr zu folgen. Auf die fragenden Blicke von Ron und Hermine zuckte er kurz mit den Schultern, folgte dann aber seiner Lehrerin aus der großen Halle in das Büro des Direktors. Auf dem Weg baute er seine Okklumentik Schilde auf, sicher ist sicher.

„Ahh, hallo Harry" begrüßte er ihn freundlich, „du kannst dir denken warum ich dich gerufen habe?" fragte er immer noch lächelnd.

Harry sah ihn überrascht und verwirrt an, was Dumbledore dazu brachte noch breiter zu lächeln. „Nein" kam die zögerliche Antwort dann auch von Harry.

„Nun Harry, wie du weißt finden ab Morgen die Prüfungen statt" begann der Direktor und Harry nickte immer noch nicht wissend was er von ihm wollte. „Und um ein Verfälschen der Prüfungsergebnisse bei gewissen Personen zu vermeiden, musst du während der Prüfungen in Begleitung von Lehrkörpern in einiger Entfernung der Großen Halle verbringen" erklärte er Harry.

„Sie meinen ich würde…" begann Harry heraus zu stottern, wurde aber von Dumbledore sofort unterbrochen.

„Natürlich nicht Harry" begann er sanft „aber vielleicht würde eine Mrs. Weasley im Prüfungsstress auf dumme Ideen kommen und um diesen vorzugreifen würde ich dich bitten die nächste Woche in Begleitung der Lehrer zu verbringen. Natürlich nur während der Prüfungen von Mrs. Weasley." Ein spitzbübisches Lächeln hüpfte über Dumbledores Gesicht und seine Augen strahlten förmlich.

„Ahh, ja natürlich Professor" brachte Harry heraus, der auf diese Möglichkeit nicht gekommen war. „Ich habe ja auch Unterricht während ihrer Prüfungen, das sollte kein Problem sein" sagte er leichthin.

„Das ist schön, dass du das so siehst und nicht denkst wir würden dich nur wieder überwachen wollen" erwiderte Dumbledore nun ernster zu Harry. „Wenn du nichts weiter hast, kannst du wieder in deinen Gemeinschaftsraum."

Harry nickte nur und ging zu seinem Gemeinschaftsraum, wo er schon von Ron und Hermine erwartet wurde.

„Was gibt es? Was wollte er von dir Harry?" fragten die beiden

„Es ging nur um die Sommerferien und das ich wieder zurück zu meinen Verwandten muss" erklärte Harry. Die beiden sahen ihn kurz mitleidig an, arbeiteten dann aber weiter an ihrer Stoffwiederholung.

>Aber in Wirklichkeit bist du schuld übertrug er an Ginny, die zusammen mit Dean auch am Tisch saß

>Wie ich bin schuld? fragte sie überrascht.

>Wegen dieser Fähigkeit werde ich während deiner Prüfungen überwacht und auf Entfernung zur Halle gehalten erklärte er ihr.

>Mist, ich dacht du wärst mein Rettungsanker grrr 

Leider nicht sie hatte also schon an diese Möglichkeit gedacht. Soso, er musste grinsen.

Und so begannen die Prüfungen, Harry der schon während des Wiederholens gemerkt hatte, das er viel wusste, oder aber es durch kurze Tricks in sein Gedächtnis zurückbrachte, ging relativ gelassen in seine Prüfungen, zumal es nicht die UTZ – Prüfungen waren, sondern nur die normalen Jahresabschlussprüfungen.

Und so begann eine Woche der totalen Kontrolle für Harry, sowie die Prüfungen für Ginny begannen, war ein Lehrer in seiner Nähe. Entweder weil Harry gerade selber Unterricht hatte, oder aber er wurde vom einem durch die Korridore begleitet, von einem Unterricht zum nächsten. Interessant war es allerdings, wenn der Weg zwischen seinen Unterrichtfächern zu nah an der große Halle vorbei führte, dann durfte Harry mit Flohpulver zwischen den einzelnen Lehrerbüros reisen und so lernte er auch diese kennen.

Glücklicherweise war das auch der Fall, als er bei Snape Unterricht hatte und so musste er nicht mit diesem durch die Schule laufen und sich wer weiß was für Beschimpfungen anhören. Darüber was hätte alles passieren können, bei diesen Selbstversuchen und Harry wurde seither auch von Snape gemustert. Scheinbar hatte er nun den Verdacht Harry hätte ihn schon damals verarscht und war dadurch noch unberechenbarer für Harry geworden.

„Hey Harry" Cordi und er waren mal wieder in der Bibliothek zum Üben verabredet, sie hatten seid dem letzten Ball ihre Treffen aufrecht erhalten. Schließlich stand ja immer noch ein Ball aus und beide wollten wieder zusammen dorthin.

„Hey Cordi" sie verdrehte die Augen, denn sie mochte diese Abkürzung nicht und hatte das Harry auch schon tausendmal gesagt, aber er reagierte nicht weiter darauf „wie war deine Prüfung heute?"

„Super" sie strahlte Harry an „dein Wissen über VgddK hat mir sicherlich ein UTZ eingebracht" sie küsste ihn kurz auf die Wange. Immer noch vor Freude strahlend und Harry hätte das auch sicherlich gefallen, wäre nicht Sue gerade erschienen und sofort umgedreht als sie Harry sah.

„Was übst du heute?" fragte sie strahlend.

„Zaubertränke" murmelte Harry immer noch im Gedanken bei Sue.

„Hier" sie gab ihn ein gefaltetes Pergament, worauf Harry sie überrascht ansah „das hat uns Snape letztes Jahr alles gefragt, ist alles was mir und Cho eingefallen ist" flüsterte sie.

Nun strahlte auch Harry, er hatte zwar weniger Probleme beim Lernen, aber er konnte alles an Hilfe brauchen, was er bei Zaubertränke kriegen konnte. „Danke Cordelia" meinte er dann auch, worauf hin sie ihn kurz musterte, aber nichts weiter sagte.

Harry hatte Glück, das Cordi ihm den Zettel gegeben hatte, es kamen drei wichtige Fragen darin vor, die er nicht geübt hatte. Auch Seamus und Hermine schauten auf dies Abschnitte. Als er sie mit unscheinbaren Fragen zu diesen Thema überraschte. Was auch richtig gewesen war, denn Snape hatte alle Fragen, an die sich Cordi und Cho erinnern konnten, wieder gestellt. Zwar nicht genau so, aber in nur leicht abgewandelter Form.

Am Freitagnachmittag hatte Harry es geschafft, seine Prüfungen waren durch und auch seine Bewacher war er los, da auch Ginny ihre Prüfungen hinter sich gebracht hatte. Er warf sich seinen Tarnumhang über und wollte sofort zu Sue, die Prüfungen waren vorbei, also konnte er wieder zu ihr. Er schaute auf die Karte und erblickte sie zusammen mit Tif beim See auf den Ländereien.

Er schlich sich aus dem Turm in Richtung See und wollte sich gerade bemerkbar machen als er Tifs Stimme hörte „Willst du das wirklich machen? Das ist gefährlich?"

„Ach was" erwiderte Sue „Was soll von passieren?"

„Was ist, wenn sie es Rausbekommen?" fragte Tif nachdenklich.

„Wie sollten Sie?" kam es nur von Sue „das ist ja gerade das Perfekte daran."

„Und du glaubst Harry merkt das nicht?" _Was sollte er nicht merken und was wollte Sue gefährliches machen? _fragte sich Harry.

„Ich hoffe, dass er es merkt" kam es etwas empört von ihr „aber dann ist es schon zu spät und er kann nichts mehr dagegen machen" sprach Sue fies grinsend weiter.

„Und wenn es doch rauskommt bekommst du riesige Probleme, ich hoffe das weißt du?" begann Tif von vorne.

„Da kann gar nichts Schief gehen Tif" sagte Sue selbstbewusst.

„Und wann wollt ihr euch treffen?" fragte eine etwas resignierte Tif.

„Morgen in Hogsmeade" antwortete Sue „dort sprechen wir die Feinheiten, ab du weißt ja" beide lächelten, allerdings wirkte das Lächeln von Tif etwas gequält. „Und das Beste ist Harry darf ja nicht nach Hogsmeade, also bleibt das Treffen vor ihm verborgen" erklärte sie Tif.

Harry war etwas neben der Spur, _was hatte sie vor? Mit wem traf sie sich? Und vor allem warum? Und was sollte er dagegen haben? Waren es Malfoy und die Todesser oder was war hier los?_ Harry war so in seine Gedanken versunken, dass er nicht mitbekommen hatte, das Sue und Tif ins Schloss gegangen waren.

Er trollte sich wieder Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum, immer noch im Gedanken bei dem Gespräch zwischen Tif und Sue. Er setzte sich an den Kamin und versuchte den Trubel um sich herum zu ignorieren. Er ging auch nicht zum Abendbrot, er hatte einen Kloß im Hals und sein Magen war wie zu geschnürt, er würde eh keinen Happen herunter bekommen.

Am nächsten Morgen war sein Entschluss gefasst, er würde Sue nach Hogsmeade folgen, zwar war eine kleine Stimme in ihm, die im sagte er solle mit ihr reden es würde schon nichts Schlimmes sein, aber da er sie sich nach den Prüfungen nicht bei ihm gemeldete hatte und da Harry über das Verhalten der letzten beiden Wochen von ihr verwirrt war, wurde diese Stimme leicht überhört.

Am Frühstückstisch erhielt er eine Eule von Nott.

_Es wird etwas Großes geplant seid vorsichtig._

Aber Harry hatte kein wirkliches Interesse an solchen Nachrichten. Er gab sie Ron und ging ohne ein Blick zum Slytherin - Tisch zu werfen nach draußen. Hätte er noch einen Blick zum Gryffindor - Tisch geworfen hätte er gesehen, das noch eine Eule für in gekommen war mit einen größeren Paket.

Er ging Richtung See, warf sich seinen Umhang über und stellte sich an den Weg um auf Sue zu warten, die sicherlich bald Richtung Hogsmeade aufbrechen würde. Da er ihr folgen wollte hatte er sich bewaffnet, er hatte seine Wurfsterne, sein Schwert und einig Bomben der Zwillinge bei sich. _Ich werde paranoid, da gehe ich kurz in die Stadt und rüste mich aus wie Rambo im Endkampf_ sprach er zu sich selbst und hoffte zum tausendsten Mal das der Mad-Eye in ihm nicht die Überhandgewinnen würde.

Er musste einige Zeit warten, bevor sie endlich erschien. Harry war einigermaßen überrascht, wie viele Schüler doch nach Hogsmeade durften. Zwar waren alle Todesser dabei, aber es waren auch einige des Regulats und des Duellierklubs, die nach Hogsmeade durften.

Harry folgte Sue, die zusammen mit Tif und noch anderen Slytherins nach Hogsmeade unterwegs war. Es schien ein Typischer Ausflug von Mädchen zu werden, zuerst alle möglichen Läden mit Klamotten, dann einen Kaffee und weiter durch die Klamottenläden. Harry hätte beinahe aufgegeben, als sich Sue von den anderen trennte.

Sie steuerte Richtung Dorfrand und zwei Eingänge davor stand er. Harry wollte seinen Augen nicht glauben, kurz vor dem Ortsrand vor einen Schreibwarenladen stand Draco Malfoy.

„Hallo Draco" hörte er Sue in einen normalen Tonfall.

Dieser schreckte kurz aus seinen Gedanken, sah und erkannte sie, griff ihren Arm und zog sie ins Geschäft. Harry konnte ihren überraschten Aufschrei hören und schon waren beide verschwunden.

Nun verstand er gar nichts mehr, _wieso Draco Malfoy? Was wollte er von ihr? - Und wer von dem Regulat nervte schon wieder? - Und warum war es hier so kalt?_ - Hermine und Ron wollten ihn sprechen - _aber wieso die Kälte?_ - und der Hass auf Malfoy wurde stärker was glaubte der kleine…. _Kälte im Sommer._

_Dementoren_

Harry drehte sich um, am Waldrand erkannte er tatsächlich Dementoren, die sich scheinbar aber nicht in die Sonne trauten, sondern im Schatten des Unterholzes lauerten. Nun hörte er auch Geschrei und Kampflärm. _Ein Angriff, schon wieder Hogsmeade, nicht Phantasievoll, aber effektiv_ dachte er sich.

Harry nahm seine beiden Galeonen und markierte einen Code, den er zumindest mit dem Regulat abgesprochen hatte. Es war der Code der bedeutete, das Hogsmeade angegriffen wurde und das jeder kommen sollte um das Dorf zu schützen.

Und nun Verstand Harry auch warum die Dementoren nicht im Dorf waren. Sie hassten Sonnenlicht, aber wenn die Todesser die Schüler und die anderen in ihre Arme trieben, Harry schüttelte sich, er wollte diesen Gedanken nicht zu Ende denken.

Er machte das, was ihm als einziges einfiel um die Dorfbewohner und die Schüler von hier zu vertreiben. Er stellte sich in eine Ecke gegenüber von den Laden in dem Sue verschwunden war hob seinen Zauberstab und sprach „_Incendio._" Er warf alles in allem vier Bomben in die Richtung des Waldes. Hob seinen Zauberstab erneut und sprach „_Morsmordre_" der grüne Schädel drang aus seinen Zauberstab und schwebte langsam über die Häuser und den Waldrand.

Anschließend kauerte er sich in die Hausecke, sprach den Zauberspruch für die Schutzhülle über sich und als die Bomben detonierten hielt er die Luft an. Die Druckwelle aus Kälte, Dreck und Staub breitete sich aus und ließ die Scheiben gefrieren und erzittern.

Als Harry die Augen wieder öffnete, sah er zwei Todesser aus dem Laden gegenüber stürmen und sein Herz verkrampfte sich. _Sue,_ doch nun kam wieder der unüberlegte Heißsporn in ihm durch, er ließ seinen Umhang von seinen Körper gleiten und nahm beide unter Beschuss.

„_Stupor" „Reductio" „Expelliarmus" „Petrificus Totalus"_

Die beiden Todesser waren von dieser Action vollkommen überrascht und brachen unter den Flüchen schnell zusammen, beziehungsweise einer flog in das Schaufenster des Ladens. Harry drehte sich zu dem Dementoren, die er immer noch am Waldrand sah, zwar waren dort auch wieder einige Umhangsreste und der Waldrand war einige Meter nach hinter verschoben, aber dennoch waren dort noch Dementoren.

„_Expecto Patronum_"

Der Hirsch brach aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabes und galoppierte Richtung Wald. Harry schaute ihm hinter her, es war immer wieder beeindruckend. Bis ihn ein Schmerz in der Stirn wieder zurück brachte, es war nicht der übliche Schmerz, wenn Voldemort Wut Anfälle hatte oder sauer auf seine Untergebenen war, es waren die Schmerzen die Harry das erste Mal in der großen Halle in seinem ersten Schuljahr gespürt hatte. Die Art von Schmerzen, die er bekam, wenn Lord Voldemort in seiner unmittelbaren Nähe war.

Harry konzentrierte sich um den Schmerz zurück zudrängen und irgendwann war es auch nur noch ein dumpfes Pochen, welches er hinter seiner Narbe spürte. Er sah sich nach Voldemort um, konnte aber keine Spur von ihm entdecken.

„Hier bin ich" schrie er und hob seine Hände zu Himmel „komm und hol dir was du verdienst." Er schaute in Richtung Wald, wo er ihn vermutete. „Komm schon Voldemort." Harry hatte in diesen Moment keine Angst vor Voldemort, warum auch? Das Schlimmste was passieren konnte, war das er ihn Töten könnte und was machte das schon? Wo er gerade seine Freundin, eine Todesserin überwältigen musste.

Alle die er geliebt hatte waren Tot oder hatten ihn Verraten. Was machte es dann schon, wenn Voldemort kommen würde? Mehr Schmerzen, als er jetzt innerlich verspürte, konnte er ihm gar nicht zufügen und der Tot war vielleicht sogar eine Erlösung. Allerdings wollte er ihn einen Kampf bieten, das war er seinen wahren Freunden schuldig und das wollte er auch versuchen.

„Komm schon Tom, dein Schicksal wartet" schrie Harry Richtung Wald.

Und plötzlich surrte ein Fluch aus den Wald auf ihn zu, Harry wich ihm mit einen Schritt zur Seite einfach aus. Er hatte den Fluch aus einiger Entfernung kommen sehen und hatte deshalb auch keine Probleme damit.

„Soviel Angst vor einen sechzehn jährigen Jungen, Tom?" schrie Harry.

„Nein" kam die schrille und kaum mehr menschliche Stimme. „Crucio" hörte man, aber der Fluch galt nicht Harry, da er nun Schreie aus dem Wald vernahm.

Und kurz nachdem diese geendet hatten trat er aus dem Wald, gefolgt von zwei weiteren Todessern. „Unser kleiner Held kann also mein Zeichen" er schaute nach oben und lächelte sein freudloses Lächeln. „Damit hast du sicherlich einige Seelen gerettet" spottete er weiter „aber deine eigene gehört nun mir."

Voldemort hob seinen Zauberstab vor sein Gesicht und grüßte so Harry, dieser tat es ihm gleich. Er würde das Spiel spielen, er würde Voldemort die Freude machen ein Duell zuführen, nach allen Regeln der Kunst, aber er würde nicht so ängstlich sein, wie noch vor zwei Jahren.

„_Avada Kedavra_" schrie Harry und das Lächeln verschwand schlagartig aus dem Gesicht Voldemorts. Und wieder war das merkwürdige Verhalten Voldemorts, als würde er stolpern und wieder entkam er so dem Fluch. Aber einer der Todesser, die hinter ihm standen sackte einfach auf den Boden zusammen. _Ach ja, Salazar hat dich ja geschützt_ rügte Harry sich selbst.

„Der alte Narr hat dich also gelehrt zu Kämpfen" flüsterte Voldemort amüsiert.

Und nun begann auch er Harry mit Flüchen zu belegen, allerdings nicht nur mit dem Todesfluch, sondern auch mit dem Schmerzfluch oder Verwandlungssprüchen, wie auch Harry sie hauptsächlich verwendete. Aber alles was geschah wirkte für Harry wie verlangsamt, er sah was Voldemort tat und hatte genug Zeit zu reagieren oder auszuweichen. Ganz so alle wäre dieser etwas gelähmt, oder Harry einfach immer eine Sekunde voraus.

Beide wichen den Flüchen des Gegners aus, oder ließen wie Harry Steine in den Weg fliegen, oder wie Voldemort ein großes Schild entstehen, woran die Flüche von Harry mit einem lauten dumpfen Ton abprallten. Beide apparierten auch um den Flüchen zu entgehen und um sich eine bessere Position zu verschaffen.

Das hatte zur Folge, dass die Umgebung stark in Mitleidenschaft gezogen wurde. Die Häuser zwischen denen sie sich bekämpften zeigten lauter Einschläge und ein Haus brannte durch einen umgeleiteten „_Incendio_" lichterloh.

Voldemort verwandelte auch Gegenstände in Portschlüssel was Harry nicht bemerkte und so wurde er in eine andere Richtung transportiert. Anschließend wurde er von dem „_Expelliarmus_" Voldemorts voll getroffen und nach hinten geschleudert. Er fing seinen Zauberstab aber dank seines Halfters sofort wieder auf und kämpfte weiter.

„Unser Goldjunge benutzt Schwarze Magie" Voldemort war nicht weiter davon beeindruckt, eher belustigt und belegte Harry weiter mit Flüchen denen Harry meistens auswich. Mittlerweile waren aus allen Richtungen Kampfgeräusche zu vernehmen und Explosionen waren zu hören. Harry und Voldemort waren also nicht mehr alleine am Kämpfen, aber Harry störte das nicht weiter, er hatte ein Ziel und das war Voldemort. Auch wenn er merkte, dass er Müde wurde, er würde kämpfen, kämpfen bis zum Schluss.

Harry versuchte gerade Voldemort mit einem weiteren Fluch zu belegen, als er über etwas stolperte und der Länge nach auf den Boden fiel. Bevor er stehen konnte oder auch nur seinen Zauberstab auf richten konnte hatte Voldemort die Chance ergriffen.

„_Expelliarmus_" vernahm Harry und hätte beinahe sogar gelächelt, so dämlich war der größte Schwarzmagier aller Zeiten. Doch dann traf ihn der zweite Fluch genau am Arm, der Reductio – Fluch zerfetze Harrys Halfter und auch sein Zauberstabarm wurde von der wucht des Zaubers an mehreren Stellen gebrochen. Sein Zauberstab viel klappernd einige Meter vor Harry auf den Boden.

Voldemort schritt langsam auf Harry zu „Und nun zum lustigen Teil" kam es nun lässig vom ihm. „_Crucio_" Harry zuckte vom Fluch getroffen zusammen, seine Knochen brannten wie Feuer und seine Haut wurde von tausenden Messern durchbohrt.

Harry konzentrierte sich, sein erster Gedanke galt dem Fluch von Malfoy, er musste sich einfach konzentrieren, an etwas denken. Er dachte an etwas und es war Sue. Im ersten Moment überraschte es ihn, aber er hatte ihr Gesicht im Geist vor sich, sie lächelte ihn freundlich an und Harry konnte nicht anders, er musste auch lächeln.

Und dann hörte er die Stimme, das Schreien welches ihm mehr als bekannt war.

„_Nicht Harry, nicht Harry bitte nicht Harry, ich tu alles ..."_ die flehende Stimme wurde immer lauter, scheinbar bewegte sie sich auf ihn zu. „_Nicht Harry, bitte nicht, nimm mich, töte mich an seiner Stelle ...nicht Harry!"_ Harry erkannte die Stimme nun klar und deutlich „_Bitte ... verschone ihn ... verschone ihn …"_

* * *

Morddrohungen und andere Kreative Äußerungen bitte als Review zu mir. Euer PC oder Zimmernachbar ist nicht schuld.

In freudiger Erwartung

Silvertrust

**HIER UNTEN BEI GO** (sofern ff nicht gerade wieder eine Macke hat)


	45. Ende?

Moin,

ich hoffe ich war schnell genug damit ihr das mit den Messer und meiner Haut seien lasst.

Ich danke allen die mir ihre Meinung gesendete haben und hoffe ihr habt entsprechende Antworten erhalten. **DKub: **ich hoffe das war schnell genug,** Snape126, natsucat, Zerengeb, Schokki, frodobeutlin: **was war das mit beta,** Steffen, Slay Coral:** Sorry aber ich und meine betas hatten leider etwas Stress, **Merowinger, Wild Terminator,** **Dax: **ich auch** ;-), Foil: **bitte schön**, GinnyPotter1988: **Sorry schneller ging nicht**, Nienor Níniel: **ganz einfach so ;-),** Spawn83: **bitte**, castroblanco, Alex Black5**.

Nun viel Spaß mit den neuen Chap:

**

* * *

Rückblick Kapitel 44**

Harry konzentrierte sich, sein erster Gedanke galt dem Fluch von Malfoy, er musste sich einfach konzentrieren, an etwas denken. Er dachte an etwas und es war Sue. Im ersten Moment überraschte es ihn, aber er hatte ihr Gesicht im Geist vor sich, sie lächelte ihn freundlich an und Harry konnte nicht anders, er musste auch lächeln.

Und dann hörte er die Stimme, das Schreien welches ihm mehr als bekannt war.

„_Nicht Harry, nicht Harry bitte nicht Harry, ich tu alles ..."_ die flehende Stimme wurde immer lauter, scheinbar bewegte sie sich auf ihn zu. „_Nicht Harry, bitte nicht, nimm mich, töte mich an seiner Stelle ...nicht Harry!"_ Harry erkannte die Stimme nun klar und deutlich „_Bitte ... verschone ihn ... verschone ihn …"_

**

* * *

45. Kapitel:Ende?**

„_Nicht Harry, nicht Harry bitte nicht Harry, ich tu alles ..."_ die flehende Stimme wurde immer lauter, scheinbar bewegte sie sich auf ihn zu. „_Nicht Harry, bitte nicht, nimm mich, töte mich an seiner Stelle ...nicht Harry!"_ Harry erkannte die Stimme nun klar und deutlich. „_Bitte ... verschone ihn ... verschone ihn …"_

Es war nun alles wie in Zeitlupe, nicht wie zuvor verlangsamt. Harry sah Sue auf ihn und Voldemort stürzen, sie schrie immer noch und zu Harrys Verwirrung trug sie keine Todesser Kleidung. Voldemort hatte den Fluch nicht von ihm genommen und schaute entsetzt auf das was gerade geschah, scheinbar erkannte er den Wortlaut wieder, den Wortlaut, den Lily Potter vor fast sechzehn Jahren auch geschrieen hatte. Kurz bevor sie getötet wurde und Voldemort in sein Schattendasein verband wurde.

Harry durchflutete eine wohltuende Wärme, die Schmerzen die ebbend noch durch seinen Körper geschossen waren, waren wie weggeblasen, von der einsetzenden Müdigkeit war kein Reden mehr. Er griff mit seiner linken Hand zu den Wurfsternen und warf drei in Richtung Voldemort. Er hielt seine linke Hand an seinen gebrochen rechten Arm und murmelte „_Ferula_" mit der nun geschienten rechten Hand ergriff er das Schwert. Alle Schmerzen, die durch die Bewegung des Armes hätten auftreten müssen, erreichten nicht annähernd Harrys Gehirn.

Voldemort schüttelte seine Verwunderung ab, er war wohl tatsächlich kurz mit seinen Gedanken in Godric's Hollow gewesen. Er hob seinen Zauberstab und durch einen Schlenker stoppten die Wurfstern kurz vor ihm in der Luft. Ein weiterer Schlenker und Sue erstarrte in ihrer Bewegung und brach lautlos zusammen.

„Diesmal nicht Potter" meinte Voldemort ruhig zu Harry, von seiner Verwirrung war nichts mehr zu merken, der nun mit dem Schwert in der Hand einige Meter von ihm entfernt am Boden kniete. „Sie bleibt am Leben" er lächelte kurz „zumindest solange wie du lebst." Er richtet seinen Zauberstab auf Harry ohne auf die vor in schwebenden Wurfsterne zu achten und sprach „_Ava_…." Genau in diesen Moment berührte seine Hand einen der Stern und Voldemort erstarrte.

Harry war gerade dabei zur Seite zu hechten, als er merkte das Voldemort gelähmt vor im stand. Er sprintete los das Schwert fest in beiden Händen links neben seinem Körper tragend und bereit den Schlag durchzuführen. Er hatte gerade Voldemort erreicht und seinen Hieb begonnen, als dieser wieder zum Leben erwachte.

„_da Kedavra_" sprach Voldemort seinen Zauberspruch zu Ende, der Fluch schoss aus seinen Zauberstab und flog knapp über Harrys linke Schulter, die er wegen des Schwertes etwas hängen ließ. Nun traf das Schwert Voldemorts rechte Seite in der Höhe der Hüfte und wurde von Harry mit voller Wucht quer über den Körper Voldemorts zu linken Schulter gezogen. Dieser schrie überrascht auf und stolperte einige Schritte zurück. Harry setzte hinterher und sein Hieb traf nun Voldemorts linke Hüfte wieder zog er sein Schwert entlang seines Gegners bis er nun die rechte Schulter erreichte.

Voldemort hob seinen Zauberstab, scheinbar wollte er noch einen Fluch sprechen, aber Harry merkte davon nichts, er drehte sich mit den Schwert um seine eigene Achse und drang damit erneut in Voldemorts linke Seite ein, diesmal allerdings nicht nur ein - zwei Zentimeter wie bei den beiden hieben vorweg, diesmal schaute die Spitze seines Katana auf der Rückseite Voldemorts heraus. Dieser schrie nun vor Schmerzen auf.

Knall

Harry drehte sich von der Wucht seines Hiebes so schnell, dass er das Gleichgewicht verlor und stürzte. Voldemort war verschwunden gerade in dem Moment, als Harry mit seinem Katana die Wirbelsäule erreicht hatte. Harry schaute sich verwirrt um, aber kein Voldemort war zusehen.

Er schaute auf sein Katana welches er immer noch in den Händen hielt. Genau ab dort wo es in Voldemort gesteckt hatte war es sauber gekürzt worden, er schaute wieder an die Stelle wo Voldemort gestanden hatte und dort lag die Blutverschmierte Spitze des Katanas, das Mittelteil war verschwunden, genauso wie Voldemort selbst.

Er schaute auf den verbliebenen Todesser der gerade seine Maske hob, so das Harry ihn erkannte „Pedigrew" schnaubte Harry verächtlich ohne dass dieser es hören konnte. Peter lächelte Harry kurz etwas ängstlich zu, schaute anschließend ob jemand in der Nähe war, verbeugte sich und meinte leise, fast so das Harry auch nichts gehört hätte „Ich hoffe die Bücher haben dir geholfen". Er ging zu dem liegenden Todesser vor dem Schreibwarenladen und disapparierte zusammen mit diesem.

_Was war das jetzt schon wieder_ dachte Harry sich und stand auf, er schaute sich um, sein Blick viel auf eine Person am Boden, ungefähr fünf Meter entfernt. „Sue" wisperte er leise, er ließ die Reste des Katanas in der Scheide verschwinden und rannte zu ihr, sie lag auf den Rücken und sah aus als würde sie schlafen. Harry bückte sich zu ihr runter und prüfte Ihren Puls und die Atmung, alles schien normal zu sein.

„_Enervate_" flüsterte er ängstlich, er hatte seine rechte Hand auf ihrem Herz liegen und wartete nun auf eine Reaktion.

Ihre Augen fingen an unter den Liedern zu zucken und schlagartig öffnete sie diese panisch und setzte sich ängstlich auf und schrie „Nicht Harry" bevor sie sich umblickte und Harry erkannte. Erleichterung und Verblüffung breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus.

Beide hörten Stimmen und Geräusche näher kommender Zauberer. „_Accio_ Umhang" „_Accio _Zauberstab". Beides flog wieder zu Harry „Was?" fragte er auf das fragende Gesicht von Sue.

„Du hast gerade ohne Zauberstab gezaubert" kam es überrascht von ihr.

„Klappt manchmal" erwiderte er knapp, nahm ihre Hand und zog sie hinter eine Hausecke um etwas Sichtschutz vor den ankommenden zu haben.

„Was machst du hier?" fragte sie, nachdem beide sich abgehockt hatten und ihre Zauberstäbe gezogen hatten.

„Ich weiß nicht wer da kommt …" begann Harry wurde aber unterbrochen.

„Nein wieso bist du in Hogsmeade?" fuhr sie ihn überrascht an.

Harry überlegte wenn er ihr den wahren Grund sagen würde wäre sie mindestens enttäuscht, wenn nicht sogar sauer auf ihn. „Ich habe von dem Angriff erfahren und habe dich gesucht, als auch schon alles losbrach" log er sie deshalb schweren Herzens an.

Nun erkannte er die Zauberer die sich näherten, zumindest einige von ihnen: Tonks, Lupin und Moody. Ein Stein viel ihm vom Herzen, sie waren vorerst in Sicherheit. „Sue ich weiß nicht ob Voldemort dich erkannt hat" er überlegte wie er sich am besten ausdrücken sollte „und wenn wir jetzt zusammen…."

Sie unterbrach ihn mit einem Kuss „Ich würde es auch lieber der ganzen Welt sagen, aber meine Familie" sie sah ihn traurig an „was hast du vor?"

„Dich wieder schlafen legen und sagen, dass du von einen Querschläger getroffen wurdest" erklärte er ihr, sie nickte. „Sue bitte erzähle niemanden von Voldemort, keiner braucht erfahren das er hier war" sie sah ihn verwirrt an nickte aber dann doch. „Melde dich bitte heute Abend, ich möchte dich sehen" sie lächelte ihn verführerisch an „_Stupor_" flüsterte Harry und sie sackte in seine Arme. Er legte sie liebevoll hinter sich ab, _warum war alles nur so verdammt schwierig_ und stand langsam auf.

„Remus" er wollte erst auf sich aufmerksam machen, nicht das sie ihn angriffen. „Remus ich bin es Harry" schrie er, so das die Zauberer in seine Richtung schauten.

„Harry?" erwiderte Remus überrascht „was machst du hier?" er ging nun schnellen Schrittes auf ihn zu gefolgt von Tonks und Mad-Eye, die anderen Zaubere schauten sich die weitere Umgebung an.

„Es ist Hogsmeade Wochenende und…" begann Harry

„Du hast keine Erlaubnis" knurrte Mad-Eye dazwischen, Harry sah Schuldbewusst drein.

„Harry wer ist das?" fragte Tonks und ging in die Hocke um Sue zu untersuchen.

„Sue Sponner, Slytherin fünfter Jahrgang" sagte Harry „Sie wurde von einen Fluch getroffen, ich habe sie hierher gezogen als ich euch gehört hatte, ich wusste ja nicht wer ihr seid" Moody nickte zustimmend.

„Puls und Atmung sehr flach aber noch normal, ich schätze ein Schocker" meinte Tonks und sprach „_Enervate_" wie auch schon im Raum der Wünsche geschah nichts. „Komisch" kam es Tonks und wiederholte den Zauber und diesmal erwachte Sue und sah sich überrascht um.

„Wo bin ich? Was ist geschehen?" sie schaute überrascht in die Runde und ihre Augen blieben auf Harry hängen „was macht er hier?" Harry musste sich ein Lächeln verkneifen, sie spielte ihre Rolle schon fast zu gut.

„Hogsmeade wurde von Todessern angegriffen und Harry hat dich hier in Sicherheit gebracht" kam es recht kühl, wie Harry fand, von Tonks. Sue nickte nur, ihr war der Unterton von Tonks nicht entgangen.

„Was machst du hier?" fragte Tonks weiter.

„Ich wollte mich mit einer Freundin treffen, wir wollten Ballkleider aussuchen" erklärte sie selbstbewusst.

„Hier sind noch welche" rief einer der anderen Zauberer, Harry schätze dass es Auroren waren. Und tatsächlich aus dem Modeladen kamen drei Zauberer und auch aus dem Schreibwarenladen kamen zwei.

„Cordelia" rief Harry überrascht und schritt schnell auf eine der Drei aus dem Modeladen, das Mädchen erkannte Harry, lächelte ängstlich und fiel ihm um den Hals. Scheinbar war sie kurz vor einem Nervenzusammenbruch, auch Sue war jetzt bei ihr und drängte sich etwas zwischen Harry und sie.

„Wir sind in den Keller, als wir die Dementoren gefühlt haben" hörte Harry einen der Ladenbesitzer erzählen, die anderen nickten eifrig. „Wir haben nichts mitbekommen, bis sie uns gefunden haben" hörte Harry einen anderen einwerfen

„Harry" Remus sprach ihn an „Harry was hast du davon mitbekommen?"

„Nicht hier Remus, bitte?" flüsterte er als Antwort, Harry wollte nicht allen erzählen, das er sich mit Voldemort duelliert hatte und immer noch lebte und schon wieder hatte es keiner gesehen, der das ganze bestätigen konnte und vor allem waren dort ja noch die Todesser und die Dementoren, wie sollte er das alles erklären.

„Das ist Dolohow" rief einer der Auroren, er hockte neben dem Todesser, der Harrys Fluch nicht ausweichen konnte, „er ist Tot."

Moody's normales Auge schaute weiter zu dem Auror, doch das magische nahm Harry ins Visier, ein kurzer Aufschrei von Sue änderte das aber wieder sofort, sie hatte scheinbar den zweiten Todesser, den die Auroren gerade aus den Laden trugen, erkannt. „Das ist Malcolm Baddock, Drittklässler aus Slytherin" erklärte sie mit etwas zittriger Stimme weiter, während die Auroren ein Tuch über ihn legten.

Harry schluckte, einen Drittklässler, er hatte ein Kind getötet, er schaute zum Wald wo mittlerweile einige Zauberer und zu Harry's Überraschung auch Zentauren zu sehen waren, diese schauten aber nur kurz und waren dann wieder verschwunden.

„Sie drei kommen mit, wir brauchen ihre Aussagen für unseren Bericht" sagte einer der Auroren und wies Sue, Cordi und Harry an ihm zu folgen.

„Sie können Mrs. Sponner und Mrs. Miller mitnehmen" meinte Dumbledore ruhig, er war gerade aus dem Nichts erschienen und grüßte nun freundlich. „Ich muss noch kurz mit Mr. Potter sprechen, sie werden seine Aussage dann von mir bekommen." Der angesprochene wollte erst etwas sagen, nickte dann aber. Harry blickte Sue und Cordi hinterher. Sie stützten sich gegenseitig, er wäre lieber bei ihr geblieben.

„Ich würde gerne bei …" begann Harry dann auch.

„Ich weiß, dass du lieber bei Mrs. Sponner bleiben würdest, Harry." Harry sah entsetzt zu seinem Direktor, woher wusste er das jetzt schon wieder. „Aber es ist jetzt erstmal wichtiger, dass du zurück ins Schloss kommst und wir uns beide auf den neuesten Stand bringen." Harry stutzte erneut, was sollte das jetzt heißen.

„Hier Harry, das ist ein Portschlüssel in mein Büro." Harry nickte nachdenklich ergriff die alte Zeitung und spürte sofort das Reißen hinter seinen Bauchnabel. Er und Dumbledore erschienen in dessen Büro. „Setzt dich bitte." Er wies auf einen der Stühle vor seinem Schreibtisch.

„So, Harry" begann Dumbledore und setzte sich hinter auf seinen Stuhl. „Wie du sicherlich mitbekommen hast wurde Hogsmeade angegriffen."

Harry nickte, was war hier los, wieso war Dumbledore so redselig? „Professor was soll dass?" Harry wurde wieder etwas nervös und wütender, was Dumbledores Phönix wohl gemerkte hatte, denn Fawkes flog zu Harry, setzte sich auf seinen Schoß und lehnte seinen Kopf an Harrys rechten Arm. Die Wärme, die von dem Phönix ausging, beruhigte Harry und gab ihm etwas Kraft.

Dumbledore sah ihn freundlich an. „Harry ich weiß, dass du mir nicht mehr vertraust." Harry sah überrascht zu ihm auf „und du hast heute den halben Verbotenen Wald gefällt" sprach Dumbledore ruhig weiter

„Das war das Regulat" warf Harry schnell ein.

„Dann bist du also Mitglied bei denen?" fragte Dumbledore sichtlich amüsiert, Harry stockte und entschied sich nun erstmal ruhig zu sein, scheinbar war sein gegenüber besser informiert als er gedacht hatte. „Magorian erzählte mir wer alles in Frage kam für die Explosionen, wie du sicherlich weißt haben Zentauren gute Augen und ein noch besseres Gehör, besser als Wölfe, er erzählte mir das nur drei Zauberer in der Straße in Hogsmeade waren."

„Zwei Todesser und ein Zauberer dessen Patronusform ein Hirsch ist" er schaute kurz zu Harry, doch dieser schaute ausdruckslos zurück. „Dank deiner schnellen Reaktion ist der Plan von Tom vereitelt worden, die Schüler und alle anderen in die Hände der Dementoren zu treiben."

„Ich schweife ab, entschuldige Harry, ich erzähle dir alles was ich weiß in der Hoffung, das du mir verzeihst das ich dich nicht immer mit einbezogen habe, aber in den Orden darfst du erst wenn du Volljährig bist. Deshalb konnte ich dich nur in Sitzungen bringen, wenn du im Grimmauld Place warst, da ich dich als Hausherrn nicht aussperren konnte" er lächelte spitzbübisch. „Und so war es mir nicht möglich dich ständig zu informieren, was sich im nachhinein sogar als vorteilhaft erwies." Trotz dieser Aussage fühlte Harry das Dumbledore nicht all sein Wissen preisgab.

Harry sah ihn nun verwundert und nachdenklich an, _was meinte Dumbledore? Worauf will er hinaus? _fragte sich Harry selbst. „Dazu kommen wir aber später Harry" riss er Harry aus seinen Gedanken.

„Also erzähle ich dir erstmal alles was ich von heute weiß, damit du siehst, das ich keine Geheimnisse mehr vor dir habe, mir sind nur zeitweise die Hände gebunden" er seufzte kurz. „Ich habe ungefähr vor einer Stunde eine Nachricht über den bevorstehenden Angriff auf Hogsmeade bekommen, vom _Regulat_."

Harry stutzte, vom Regulat, aber wie woher „ich reagierte sofort und der Orden und auch die Auroren wurden benachrichtig und kamen den Anwohnern und Schülern zu Hilfe. Ich gab auch den Zentauren ein Zeichen, da in dem Brief von _Regulat_ die Minotauren erwähnt wurden."

Er sah dankend zu Harry, was diesen wieder verwirrte. „Ich beschloss allerdings auch den Schülern, die auf den Weg ins Dorf waren, dieses zu verwehren" _wieso so negativ, das ist doch nur sinnvoll_ dachte Harry. „Dadurch bin ich sicherlich bei Mrs. Weasley und ihren Freunden in Ungnade gefallen, sie hatten versucht ins Dorf zu kommen" erklärte er weiter.

Und nun verstand Harry, Dumbledore hatte alle zurück gehalten, auch die, die helfen wollten. „Sie wird sich wieder beruhigen Professor" erwiderte Harry, immerhin wurde sie so auch nicht verletzt.

Dumbledore lächelte kurz wurde dann aber wieder ernst. „Wie gesagt die Auroren und die Ordensmitglieder waren auf den Weg in den Ort und wie ich schätze auch Mitglieder des _Regulat _und es kam zu erbitterten Gefechten, was die Todesser sicherlich etwas überrascht hatte, allerdings waren sie noch verwirrter, als das dunkle Mal aufstieg und die Explosionen zu hören waren."

Dumbledore nahm seine Brille ab und rieb sich über die Nasenflügel. „Professor" erst jetzt merkte Harry wie niedergeschlagen und traurig Dumbledore war „gab es Verletzte?" Harry schluckte „Tote?" sein gegenüber nickte.

„Harry, die Todesser sind zuerst nur auf die Lehrer und die Schüler gestoßen, selbst wenn ich sagen muss das sie sich sehr gut geschlagen haben müssen, es wurden bis jetzt zwölf tote Schüler und zwei tote Professoren gefunden." Harrys Eingeweide machten einen Salto und die Farbe verschwand aus seinem Gesicht.

„Wer?" flüsterte Harry

„Die Professoren Byrnjolf und Vector, sowie die Schüler Baddock, Blassingame und Greengrass" Harrys Gesicht versteinerte sich _Todesser_ „ich weiß alle trugen ihre Uniformen" sagte Dumbledore als er das Gesicht von Harry sah. „Aber trotzdem sind es meine Schüler" sagte er noch mehr zu sich selbst als zu Harry. „Allerdings gehören auch Seamus Finnigan, Kati Bell, Anthony Goldstien, Zacharias Smith, Stewart Ackerly, Jack Sloper, Marag McDougal, Steff Marsh und Emmeline Mortlake zu den Opfern" Harry war nun geschockt, so viele waren Tod vom _Regulat_ und auch einige des Duellklubs.

„Was ist mit den anderen, Ron, Hermine, den Weasley sowie den Rest meines Jahrgangs?" fragte Harry nach, er wollte nicht die Namen des Regulat nennen, er wollte Dumbledore nicht alle Karten offen legen, immerhin waren ihre Aktionen strafbar.

Dumbledore lächelte kurz verschmitzt, scheinbar über Harry Fragestellung belustigt. „Mrs. Weasley, Mrs. Lovegood sowie Mr. Dennis und Colin Creevey und weitere Schüler anderer Häuser wurden von Professor Sprout daran gehindert, das Schulgelände zu verlassen und sind somit wohl auf" begann er.

Harry nickte erleichtert, während Dumbledore weiter sprach. „Arther, Bill, Fred und Georg Weasley sind im St. Mungo, allerdings weiß ich nur dass ihre Verletzungen nicht tödlich sind, wenn meine Informationen stimmen. Percy Weasley liegt mit schweren Verbrennungen und anderen inneren Verletzungen auf der Station für schwere Fluchschäden."

Harry wusste nicht ob es unhöflich war, aber er musste ihn unterbrechen und es ihr sofort mitteilen. „Professor könnte Fawkes eine Nachricht für mich überbringen?"

Dumbledore wirkte überrascht, er hatte wohl nicht damit gerechnet bei diesen Namen unterbrochen zu werden, aber er nickte und reichte Harry Feder und Pergament. Dieser schrieb eine kurze Notiz an Hideko, sie wusste schließlich von dem Kampf und musste nun sicherlich Höllenqualen durchleben und Harry wollte ihr die Chance geben, wenigsten Percy zu sehen.

Dumbledore wartete bis Harry den Brief befestigt hatte und der Phoenix verschwunden war, bevor er mit seine Aufzählung weiter machte. Harry sah ihn an, das es auch dem Professor einiges an Selbstdisziplin abverlangte ruhig weiter zusprechen.

„Mr. Longbottom und Mr. Thomas befinden auch im St. Mungo, sie sind zusammen mit Professor Byrnjolf und Mr. Finnegan in einen Hinterhalt geraten. Es ist ein Wunder das die beiden das überlebt haben" fügte Dumbledore noch leise ein. „Ich hätte es verhindern müssen" murmelte er.

„Wie sollten sie den Hinterhalt verhindern Professor?" fragte Harry, überrascht durch die Aussage von Dumbledore.

„Sie sind ihren Lehrer in die Falle gefolgt, Harry" begann Dumbledore zu erklären „ich hätte verhindern müssen, dass Professor Byrnjolf auf Todesser trifft." Er schüttelte kurz den Kopf „ich hätte nicht gedacht, das sein Hass auf die Todesser und sein Rachedurst so groß war. Harry, mein Fehler war das ich nicht erkannt habe, das der Hass und der Wunsch nach Rache ihm längst aufgefressen hatten." Er schaute nun ernst auf Harry „auch der Wunsch nach Genugtuung kann den Menschen verleiten böse zu werden. Harry, man will Gutes tun, wird aber wie seine Gegner kalt, gefühllos und grausam."

Harry nickte nachdenklich, war er wie Byrnjolf? Er hatte noble Ziele, aber seine Wege wurden immer dunkler. Er schüttelte sich, nein er hatte die Todesser nicht absichtlich gequält, er hatte sich nur verteidigt und er wollte nicht Rache um jeden Preis redete er sich ein.

„Die Patil Zwillinge Padma und Parvati" Harry wurde von der Aufzählung Dumbledore aus seinen Gedanken geholt „zusammen mit Mr. McMillan, Mrs. Abbott und Mrs. Braun sind noch in Hogsmeade. Sie waren nur leicht verletzt und haben andere, die die Hilfe dringender benötigen, vorgelassen, ins St. Mungo oder in die Krankenstation zu reisen." Wieder stoppte er, scheinbar um zu prüfen, ob er jemanden vergessen hatte.

„Mrs. Chang, Mr. Corner und Mr. Boot befinden sich unverletzt in der Großen Halle" Harry wurde langsam immer nervöser, Dumbledore hatte nun fast alle erwähnt, nur fehlten immer noch zwei der wichtigsten Personen in seinem Leben, was war mit Ron und Hermine?

„Mr. Ron Weasley, Mrs. Granger, Mr. Jordan, Mr. Nott, Mr. Malfoy und Mrs. Parkinson gelten noch als vermisst" erklärte nun der Direktor.

„Malfoy wurde von Pedigrew in Sicherheit gebracht, er war einer von den Todessern die ich überwältigt hatte" kam es nur verächtlich von Harry.

„Das mag sein Harry" meinte Dumbledore ruhig „aber im Moment müssen wir halt alle suchen die fehlen." Harry nickte, er hatte recht, für ihn als Direktor der Schule fehlten sie halt alle, aber ihm fiel auch auf, das Dumbledore fast das gesamte Regulat erwähnt hatte, oder vermutete er nur, das Harry zu diesen Schüler eine engere Beziehung hatte, da sie alle Mitglieder der DA waren?

„Möchtest du noch etwas wissen?" fragte er ruhig

„Woher wissen sie wer alles fehlt? Was wird unternommen sie zu finden?" fragte Harry deshalb.

„Es wurden alle in Hogsmeade befragt und natürlich haben die Lehrer überprüft, ob alle Schüler in der großen Halle sind, es wurden Suchtrupps losgeschickt, die die zerstörten Häuser durchsuchen und auch den Wald" erklärte er Harry.

Harry nickte, ihm war klar, das nun er an der Reihe war und so erzählte er die gesamte Geschichte, wie er die Dementoren Angriff, wie er Malfoy und Baddock überwältigte, das Duell mit Voldemort, sowie auch das merkwürdige Verhalten von Pedigrew. Allerdings gab er nie zu, etwas mit dem _Regulat_ zu tun zu haben.

„Ich schätze Peter versucht seine Schuld gegenüber dir einzulösen Harry" erklärte Dumbledore, der Harry nicht unterbrochen hatte. während dieser alles erzählt hatte. Harry schnaubte nur, sagte aber nichts zu diesem Thema. _Peter könnte seine Schuld nie abbezahlen_.

„Und Tom ist disappariert, als du ihm mit deinen Schwert getroffen hattest" wiederholte Dumbledore. Harry nickte nur und legte das Katana auf den Tisch, damit Dumbledore es sich genauer anschauen konnte.

„Wir werden nun prüfen müssen, wo er ist und wie es ihm geht" meinte er nachdenklich.

„Woher wussten sie das mit Sue?" fragte Harry, dem wieder eingefallen war was Dumbledore in Hogsmeade gesagt hatte.

„Seid eurer Strafarbeit wusste ich, das mehr zwischen euch sein muss" erklärte er ruhig. „Ich weiß nicht an was das liegt, aber ihr Potters scheint Frauen zu mögen die euch mit Flüchen oder anderen Gegenständen beschießen." Er lächelte nun schelmisch und für einen Moment blitzen auch wieder seine Augen wieder auf.

Fawkes tauchte wieder auf, diesmal mit einer Nachricht für Dumbledore, er befreite seinen Phönix davon und las sie sich kurz durch. „Mr. Malfoy ist wieder aufgetaucht, man hat ihn und" er stoppte kurz „den Leichnam von Mrs. Parkinson im verbotenen Wald entdeckt" er zerknüllte die Nachricht und warf sie in den Kamin.

Das war das erste Mal, das Harry so etwas wie Wut bei Dumbledore entdecken konnte, scheinbar waren ihm die Leben von jeden seiner Schüler wichtig, egal ob nun Todesser oder nicht und das war etwas was Harry nicht ganz verstand, wieso störte Dumbledore das so.

„Harry es sind alle meine Schüler" scheinbar hatte er seine Gedanken erraten „und jeder der auf die schiefe Bahn gerät oder sogar getötet wird, zeigt mir dass ich wieder etwas falsch gemacht habe" erklärte er sein Verhalten. Harry nickte trotzdem er diese Einstellung nicht ganz teilen konnte, jeder Mensch hat seine eigene Meinung und muss ab einem gewissen Punkt mit den Konsequenzen leben, das war was er diese Jahr gelernt hatte und Dumbledore könnte das auch nicht ändern.

„Professor" Harry brannte noch etwas auf der Seele, etwas was er seid dem Duell mit Voldemort erst richtig begriffen hatte, „haben sie Voldemort im Ministerium nicht mit dem Todesfluch angegriffen, weil sie Angst hatten unschuldig zu töten?"

Dumbledore sah Harry überrascht an und ein dunkler Schatten huschte über sein Gesicht. „Wieso fragst du?"

„Ich habe ihnen das ganze Jahr im Gedanken vorgeworfen; das sie es nicht einmal versucht haben in zu töten. Prophezeiung hin oder her" - er schaute nun aus dem Fenster - er wollte nicht Dumbledores Gesicht sehen. „Aber dann hatte ich träume, erst verschwommen, dann immer genauer und ich würde sagen das war ein Duell zwischen Ihnen und Voldemort in dem sie den Todesfluch eingesetzt haben?"

Dumbledore nickte, als Harry ihn wieder ansah und eine Träne verschwand gerade in seinem Bart. „Es war noch am gleichen Abend, als ich die Prophezeiung gehört hatte, Voldemort war es gelungen eine gute Freundin vom mir zu entführen."

Harry nickte, nun wusste er Bescheid, deshalb hatte er es nicht versucht. „Ich verstehe" sagte er knapp. Er fühlte sich schlecht, hatte Dumbledore ihm wirklich nur helfen wollen und gar nicht als Marionette gesehen? „Was meinten sie vorhin damit, dass es ein Vorteil war mir keine Informationen zu geben?" fragte Harry, er war nicht sauer auf Dumbledore, nur ehrlich interessiert. Scheinbar hatte er diesen falsch eingeschätzt.

„Harry" er lächelte kurz, „das Regulat und ich behaupte jetzt einfach das du dabei eine Rolle spielst" er hob beschwichtigend seine Hände, da Harry etwas sagen wollte. „Ich möchte darüber von dir nichts wissen, ich teile dir nur meine Erkenntnisse mit, die du auch nicht bewerten sollst." Harry war nun völlig überrascht _was sollte das? Worauf wollte er hinaus_?

„Also Harry, ich weiß das du in den Ferien körperlich trainiert hast, ich glaube mit einen alten bekannten von Remus." Er lächelte kurz und nahm sich ein Bonbon „und das du einen Portschlüssel besitzt von dem ich nur weiß, dass er dich von und nach Hogwarts bringen kann." Auf das Gesicht von Harry hin setzte er noch nach „allerdings ist mir nicht bekannt, wohin er dich bringt, obwohl wir versucht haben das zu erfahren." Er bildete mit seinen Fingern ein Dreieck und legte seinen Kopf ab. „Mit uns meine ich, Mad-Eye und mich, ich gehe aber davon aus, dass du zu einem Treffen oder Training gereist bist."

„Ich habe diesen Portschlüssel auch nur durch Zufall erkannt, ich konnte dir auch nicht ganz glauben, als du mir die Geschichte vom Hogwarts – Express erzählt hast. Entschuldige Harry, aber du wärst nicht in deinen Abteil geblieben, wenn du die Dementoren gespürt hättest. Auch erfahre ich wenn die unverzeihlichen im Schloss gesprochen werden, daher war ich auch darüber informiert, dass die DA wieder aktiv war. Ich musste allerdings prüfen, ob du den Zauber nur ausübst, oder in lehrst, ich fand es nicht ganz richtig das du die anderen unter den Fluch stelltest, aber schon am folgenden Hogsmeade Wochenende sollte ich deine Entscheidung für gut heißen."

„Wieso es wurde doch keiner unter dem Imperius – Fluch gefunden" sprudelte es aus Harry, aber sein Gehirn war schon wieder auf Hochtouren.

„Nicht bei den Schülern, zumindest offiziell nicht. Harry, aber bei jemanden aus den Orden, allerdings erkenne ich auch, wenn jemand unter dem Cruciatus – Fluch gestanden hat." Er nahm einen Schluck Tee, den er heraufbeschworen hatte. „Also Harry, daher vermutete ich, dass die DA wohl nun Regulat heißt, um das ganze etwas zu beschleunigen überspringe ich einige Einzelheiten Harry. Das Regulat hat uns einige Informationen zukommen lassen, die uns geholfen haben und ich hoffe der Orden konnte sich etwas Revanchieren." Harry nickte kurz unmerklich, was Dumbledore durch ein Lächeln quittierte.

„Leider gab es Entscheidungen von dem Regulat, die schwere Folgen mit sich zogen, auch wenn ich glaube, dass sie das alles mit größter Vorsicht angegangen wurde." Er blickte nun traurig zu Harry und dieser wusste, das Dumbledore von Susan sprach. „Einzig der Brief den Mrs. Bones erhalten hatte und der Zeitungsartikel hielten mich davon ab, das Regulat zu verbieten, außerdem brauchen…." Er stoppte sich, scheinbar hatte er etwas vor, was er nicht bereit war zu erzählen.

Harry wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte, Dumbledore wusste alles und er hatte ihn machen lassen. Man konnte fast sagen er hatte ihn wieder manipuliert ,nur war die Leine nun viel länger und er wusste jetzt nicht ob ihn das störte oder nicht. Das war alles zuviel, er hatte zwar gedacht das nicht alles unerkannt bleibt, aber Dumbledore wusste so ziemlich alles, auch wenn er es scheinbar duldete, damit er die Chance hatte seine Fehler zu machen. Allerdings war da wieder die Überheblichkeit er könne das Regulat verbieten und diese Andeutung.

„Ich muss sagen, dass das Regulat sehr gut organisiert zu sein scheint, immerhin wurden nur wenige von ihnen verletzt und scheinbar keiner aufgegriffen. Des Weiteren haben sie durch ihre Aktionen Tom zu diesem übereilten Schritt gezwungen" er lächelte Harry kurz zu. „Ich würde dich bitten nicht in den Orden einzutreten wenn du volljährig bist Harry" sprach er nun überraschend für Harry einen seiner Wünsche aus.

„Wieso?" fragte Harry nun völlig perplex.

„Wie ich schon sagte, war es eine gute Entscheidung dich nicht zu informieren, ganz davon ab, das du das Aufnahmeritual erst erfüllen kannst wenn du volljährig bist." Ergänzte er kurz „du warst dadurch gezwungen dir eigene Quellen zu suchen. Quellen die der Orden nicht hatte, obwohl Peter Pedigrew sicherlich mit Vorsicht zu betrachten ist. Oder einfach nicht kannte und ich glaube, das wenn das Regulat für sich Informationen sammelt und der Orden für sich," Dumbledore wirkte nun merkwürdig verkrampft „sind wir für Tom schwerer zu durchschauen."

Nun nickte Harry verstehend. „Zumal der Orden und das Regulat gänzlich unterschiedliche Vorgehensweisen haben."

„Ich werde es mir überlegen Professor" erwiderte Harry und zu sich selbst meinte er nachdenklich, _vor nicht allzu langer Zeit sagte Dumbledore noch, er könne es nicht selbst entscheiden, nun sagte er Harry wäre nur nicht volljährig was sollte das jetzt wieder was gab es noch in der Hinterhand_.

Aber auch etwas anderes bedrückte Harry, etwas wo sein gegenüber Erfahrung haben müsste, einige seiner Freunde waren tot. Diesmal nicht durch seinen Plan oder seine Entscheidung, aber es belastete ihn doch. „Professor wie kommen sie damit klar? Ich meine den anderen Aufgaben zu geben ohne zu wissen ob..."

„Schwer" unterbrach ihn der Direktor „es fällt mir schwer den Mitglieder Aufgaben zu geben, bei denen man nicht weiß wie sie enden. Und wenn jemand nicht zurückkommt, stirbt auch etwas in mir" Harry merkte wie Dumbledore sich innerlich verkrampfte. „Ich versuche mir zu sagen, dass wenn ich es nicht täte viel mehr Menschen sterben und leiden müssten."

Harry nickte langsam, das war auch das was er sich einredete, aber reichte das? Allerdings zeigte ihm die Antwort seines Professors auch, dass dieser nicht diese kalte berechnende Maschine war.

„Gut, wir sollten dich in die Krankenstation bringen Harry" warf Dumbledore ein und zeigte auf Harrys Arm und seinen zerfetzten Anzug.

Harry merkte erst jetzt den Schmerz wieder, obwohl Fawkes auf seinen Schoß gesessen hatte, aber er versuchte diesen zu unterdrücken, es gab wichtigeres als seinen Arm. „Wir müssen erst Hermine und Ron finden" erwiderte er und zog seine Karte aus seinen Umhang, vielleicht waren sie ja schon darauf zu sehen, sie mussten einfach. Harry hatte Angst, dass vielleicht die Todesser sie hatten oder sie sogar tot waren. Er konnte jetzt nicht einfach in den Krankenflügel.

Dumbledore musterte interessiert die Karte und ein Lächeln bildete sich auf seinem Gesicht. „So suchst du also die Menschen in Hogwarts" er folgte mit seinen Augen belustigt einigen der Punkte. „Aber du kannst die Karte wegstecken, sie sind nicht hier im Gebäude" erklärte sein Direktor ruhig.

„Woher wissen sie das so genau Professor?" fragte Harry überrascht.

„Weil ich es dann wüsste" sagte er und auf das fragende Gesicht von Harry. „Deine Karte ist eins der besten Beispiele für die Überheblichkeit der Zauberer" er tippte mit seinen Zauberstab auf die Karte und weitere Punkte erschienen darauf und nicht gerade wenige. „Das Harry sind die Hauselfen, Sie wissen Bescheid wer fehlt und wenn jemand auftauchen würde sagen Sie Bescheid." Als Dumbledore Harrys Gesicht erkannte, huschte ein kurzes Lächeln über das Gesicht des Direktors.

„Sind sie immer so verteilt im Schloss?" fragte Harry.

Dumbledore lächelte ihn an. „Keine Angst Harry, sie sind normalerweise in der Küche und Sie überprüfen die Schüler auch nicht falls du das denkst." Dumbledore schaute wieder auf die Karte „ich habe sie nur heute darum gebeten die Augen offen zu halten, obwohl Sie der größte Schutz Hogwarts sind, werden Sie immer übersehen." Den letzten Teil hätte Harry beinahe nicht mitbekommen so leise sprach Dumbledore.

„Wie meine sie das?" fragte Harry neugierig.

Dumbledore schaute überrascht hoch, scheinbar wollte er den letzten Teil gar nicht laut sagen. „Die Hauselfen haben ihre eigene Magie, Harry" begann er aber doch „und die Gründer gaben ihnen die Aufgabe dieses Gebäude vor Angriffen und dunklen Magiern zu schützen. Das ist auch einer der Gründe warum Hogwarts so sicher ist" er sah Harry nachdenklich an. „So viele Elfen können mächtige Schutzzauber bewirken, wenn Sie es wollen. Und die Hauselfen auf Hogwarts sind Stolz auf ihren Job und ihre Position."

„Weiß das auch Voldemort? Und hat deshalb Hogwarts noch nie angegriffen?" fragte Harry, der niemals damit gerechnet hatte, das die Hauselfen auch für die Überwachung und den Schutz der Schule eingesetzt wurden. Obwohl er an Dobby denken musste, der im zweiten Schuljahr Lucius Malfoy überwältigt hatte, als dieser Harry angreifen wollte.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Tom jemals über die Hauselfen und ihre Aufgabe hier nachgedacht hat, Harry" erklärte Dumbledore nachdenklich. „Aber egal, wir sollten dich erstmal in den Krankenflügel bringen." Harry nickte betrübt und wollte die Karte wegstecken, als der Kamin kurz aufflackerte und das Gesicht von Minister Fudge zum Vorschein kam.

„Ich gehe schon alleine" rief Harry aus, der noch etwas auf seiner Karte entdeckt hatte. In dem Geheimgang zum Honigtopf, war gerade ein Punkt mit der Beschriftung T. Nott zum Vorschein gekommen.

* * *

Das war jetzt aber mal nur ein kleines Cliff oder?

mig

Silvertrust

**HIER UNTEN BEI GO** (sofern ff nicht gerade wieder eine Macke hat)


	46. The show must go on!

Moin,

Ich danke allen die mir ihre Meinung gesendete haben und hoffe ihr habt entsprechende Antworten erhalten. **Natsucat, Castroblanco, sister of death, Snape126, MoniMahoni, Slay Coral: **Danke aber ich bin froh das ich im flachen Land lebe sicher ist sicher ;-)**. Zerengeb, Nienor Níniel: **letzte Chap**. Dax: ;-), Enrinye, Battleax, Cheperi, Furby, tolotos2000, Schokki, Rudi, Arthus, hoenibii, Alex Black5, DKub: **Danke, ging nicht schneller. **frodobeutlin:** wir werden es erfahren.

Attacke wir schaffen die **500**

Nun viel Spaß mit den neuen Chap:

**

* * *

Rückblick Kapitel 45**

„Weiß das auch Voldemort? Und hat deshalb Hogwarts noch nie angegriffen?" fragte Harry, der niemals damit gerechnet hatte, das die Hauselfen auch für die Überwachung und den Schutz der Schule eingesetzt wurden. Obwohl er an Dobby denken musste, der im zweiten Schuljahr Lucius Malfoy überwältigt hatte, als dieser Harry angreifen wollte.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Tom jemals über die Hauselfen und ihre Aufgabe hier nachgedacht hat, Harry" erklärte Dumbledore nachdenklich. „Aber egal, wir sollten dich erstmal in den Krankenflügel bringen." Harry nickte betrübt und wollte die Karte wegstecken, als der Kamin kurz aufflackerte und das Gesicht von Minister Fudge zum Vorschein kam.

„Ich gehe schon alleine" rief Harry aus, der noch etwas auf seiner Karte entdeckt hatte. In dem Geheimgang zum Honigtopf, war gerade ein Punkt mit der Beschriftung T. Nott zum Vorschein gekommen.

**

* * *

46. Kapitel:The show must go on!**

Harry sprang auf verabschiedete sich von Dumbledore und ging wie er hoffte langsam und ruhig aus dem Büro.

Eigentlich wollte er keine Geheimnisse mehr vor Dumbledore haben, doch dieser hatte ihm klar zu verstehen gegeben, das das Regulat und der Orden weiterhin getrennte Wege gehen sollten und so durfte er Nott nicht preisgeben. Allerdings verstand er den Direktor nicht, wenn sie getrennt gehen würden, würden sie auch ihre Schlagkraft vermindern. Was hatte Dumbledore gegen das Regulat?

Er betrat den Tunnel, ließ seinen Zauberstab aufglühen, und marschierten los, zwar bereitete sein Arm ihm nun doch langsam Probleme, doch er wollte erst zu Nott und außerdem wirkte nun langsam der Aufputschtrank, den er kurz vor Betreten des Tunnels getrunken hatte.

„Komm schon" hörte er eine Stimme. Harry schätze, dass es Nott war. „Du musst mir schon ein wenig helfen."

Harry sprintete los, Nott war nicht alleine, vielleicht waren dort auch Ron und Hermine. Ein Hoffnungsfunke breitete sich ihn im aus, nach kurzer Zeit sah er das Licht von drei Zauberstäben vor sich aufleuchten. „Nott" rief er.

„Ja hier" kam eine überraschte Antwort.

„Harry, Harry bist du das?" rief nun eine Stimme, die Harry sofort erkannte. Ron.

„Ron" kam es überglücklich von Harry. „Ich bin es Ron, Harry" rief er und traf nun mit den beiden zusammen.

Aber dort waren nicht nur Ron und Nott, sondern auch Hermine und Lee waren bei ihnen, allerdings war Hermine nicht bei Bewusstsein. Sie schien zu schlafen, nur wirkte sie verkrampft und ihre Augen zuckten wild unter den Liedern, scheinbar träumte sie etwas. Auch Lee sah schlimm aus, sein rechter Arm hing in einem merkwürdigen Winkel herunter, er humpelte stark und hatte eine stark blutende Wunde am Kopf.

„Wir wurden von den anderen getrennt Harry" begann Ron. „Zum Glück kannte Lee den Tunnel und …" er stoppte kurz und schaute zu Nott. „Zum Glück hat Nott einen der Todesser überwältigt" erklärte Ron.

Harry nickte und schaute dankbar zu Nott. „Willst du immer noch unerkannt bleiben?" fragte er ruhig, nachdem er die Aufputscht – Tränke, die er noch hatte, unter die Leute gebracht hatte.

Nott überlegte kurz nickte dann aber. „So kann ich euch mehr helfen." Harry wollte was sagen, aber Nott hielt ihn auf. „Noch nicht, vielleicht später."

Harry nickte nachdenklich und erklärte Nott die Situation. „Ich werde euch noch zum Ausgang bringen und dann in den Wald und mich dort finden lassen" er zeigte auf seine Sachen. „Ich werde mich aber vorher umziehen müssen" erklärte er sarkastisch.

„Außer du willst uns aus Askaban Bericht erstatten" witzelte Ron und alle hätten gelacht, wäre das eine andere Umgebung gewesen. _Merkwürdig wie manche Menschen unter Druck reagieren_ dachte Harry, als sie das Ende des Tunnels erreicht hatten und Nott wieder in die andere Richtung verschwand.

Harry und Ron halfen Lee nach oben, anschließend ließen sie Hermine auch noch nach oben schweben. Auf den Weg hatte Ron erklärt, das Hermine einen Fluch abbekommen hatte, dann die Treppe in den Keller des Honigtopf herunter gefallen war und seid dem bewusstlos sei.

Und nun konnte Harry sehen wie schnell die Hauselfen waren. Sie hatten kaum die Ecke zum nächsten Korridor Richtung Krankenflügel erreicht, als auch schon Professor Dumbledore gefolgt von McGonagall und Snape auf sie zu kamen.

„Potter da sind sie ja endlich" bellte Snape gleich los.

„Professor Dumbledore, Hermine ist schwer verletzt, sie sollte sofort in den Krankenflügel und Lee…." aber weiter brauchte er gar nicht sprechen, da McGonagall schon zwei Liegen herauf beschworen hatte und beide in Richtung Krankenflügel schweben ließ. Gefolgt von einem besorgten Ron.

„Potter was haben sie ihn Hogsmeade verloren" bellte Snape wieder los.

Harry überlegte, woher sollte er es gewusst haben, ein Blick auf Dumbledore verriet ihm das beide noch nicht über diese Thema gesprochen hatten, Malfoy. „Ich wollte ihrem Liebling eins überbraten" erwiderte er knapp. „Mein Arm, ich muss in den Krankenflügel" sagte er und ging dann weiter ohne weiter auf die beiden Professoren zuachten.

„Potter" fing Snape „sie kleines arrogantes…"

Harry stoppte, drehte sich zu seinem Professor und unterbrach ihn. „Professor Snape, ich bin nicht mein Vater, auch wenn sie es gerne hätten. Ich habe ihnen nichts getan und ich bin auch nicht glücklich damit, was mein Vater ihnen angetan hat." Er machte eine kurze Pause „also suchen sie sie jemand anderes den sie schikanieren können." Mit diesen Worten ließ er einen überraschten Snape zurück, der zwar etwas sagen wollte aber von Dumbledore, der ein merkwürdiges Gesicht zog, zurück gehalten wurde. Harry sah noch wie Snape seinen linken Arm berührte und dann davon stürmte.

Harry kochte vor Wut und hätte am liebsten mit seinem Arm gegen irgendetwas gehauen, konnte sich aber gerade so noch beherrschen. Warum denkt der immer er ist der einzige der weis wo es lang geht und wieso diese Reaktion von Dumbledore, er wirkte enttäuscht.

Er trat mit dem Fuß die Tür zu Krankenstation auf und bekam sofort ein schlechtes Gewissen, da einige erschreckt aufsahen oder sogar kurz aufschrieen. Er hob entschuldigend die Hände und bereute seine Tat sofort, scheinbar war der Schmerz nun nicht mehr durch sein Adrenalin und seine Wut zu unterdrücken.

„Mr. Potter" die Krankenschwester kam aus ihrem Büro geschossen. „Was soll dieser Auftritt? Das ist ein Krankenflügel und nicht jeder hier nennt es sein zuhause" keifte sie, nahm aber seinen Arm und untersuchte diesen.

„Mehrfacher Bruch." Sie schüttelte den Kopf, „wie haben sie das wieder geschafft?"

„Bin gestolpert" kam es von Harry mit einer honigsüßen Stimme. Die Schwester verdrehte die Augen, wies ihn an zu warten und ging zurück in ihr Büro.

„Gestolpert?" eine höhnische Stimme kam von einen Bett in der Nähe. „Bist wohl vor Angst vor den dunklen Lord abgehauen Potter" Malfoy lächelte höhnisch.

„Draco was machst du hier?" begann Harry. „Ich habe dich doch nur mit einen Schocker und Entwaffnungszauber getroffen." Er sah überrascht zu dem auf dem Bett liegenden, „das ist doch keinen Aufenthalt hier wert." In Malfoys Gesicht bildete sich ein leichtes Rosa „und wo hast du deinen Kumpel Malcolm Baddock. Ach ich vergaß, du hast ihn ja feige zurück gelassen, stimmt ja."

Malfoy zitterte vor unterdrückter Wut. „Der dunkle Lord wird dich kriegen Potter" flüsterte er so leise und verächtlich, das nur Harry es verstehen konnte.

„Wenn er wieder fit ist, mag das sein. Aber bis dahin musst du und dein Vater wieder auf ehrbar machen, Malfoy." Spuckte Harry aus, er wusste, das er heute Glück gehabt hatte, wie immer, aber er wollte Malfoy das Maul stopfen. Der angesprochene wurde nun kreidebleich, brauchte aber nicht mehr darauf antworten, da Madame Pomfrey zu ihnen trat.

„Trinken sie das Mr. Potter und dann gehen sie ihn die Große Halle. Wir brauchen hier jedes Bett!" Bei diesem Satz schaute sie auf Malfoy und verdrehte abermals ihre Augen.

„Könnte ich kurz zu meinen Freunden?" fragte Harry, nachdem er den Trank zu sich genommen hatte.

„Da sie es ja sowieso tun würden, bitte, aber seien sie leise." Sie warf ihm noch einen warnenden Blick zu und verschwand wieder.

„Wie geht es ihr?" fragte Harry Ron, als er ihn und Hermine erreicht hatte.

„Sie schläft", sein Kumpel saß neben ihrem Bett und sah sehr mitgenommen aus. „Madame Pomfrey sagt, das sie einen Traumfluch abbekommen hat und einige Prellungen und Brüche von dem Sturz" erklärte er weiter.

„Einen Traumfluch?" fragte Harry.

„Ein Fluch der bewirkt, dass man sofort einschläft und Alpträume hat, bis der Gegenfluch gesprochen wird" erklärte er achselzuckend, scheinbar war ihm dieser Fluch auch nicht bekannt. „Wenn der Gegenfluch nicht schnell genug gesprochen wird kann es passieren, das das Opfer verrückt wird."

Harry blieb noch einige Zeit bei Ron, ging dann aber auch die anderen des Regulat besuchen. Die noch hier bleiben mussten waren Padma, Hannah und Lavender, anschließend ging er Richtung Große Halle und als er sich näherte hörte er sie auch sofort.

Harry

Er wartete, da nur sein Name einmal kurz genannt wurde und nach einer Zeit wieder Harry

Scheinbar versuchte Ginny ihn schon seid längerem zu kontaktieren und war nun dazu übergegangen nur noch vereinzelt nach ihm zu rufen.

Bin gleich in der Halle

Harry? Harry bist du es?

Ja, Ginny ich bin gleich…

Ist Dean bei dir? Wie geht es Ron? Hermine? Denn anderen?

Er öffnete die Tür und betrat die Halle, einige Blicke fielen auf ihn und seine immer noch mit Blut befleckte und zerschlissene Schulrobe. Er ging direkt zu Ginny, die schon aufgesprungen war.

„Was weißt du? Wo sind die anderen?" sie war weiß wie eine Wand und zitterte am ganzen Körper. Sie hatte ihn an den Armen gegriffen und sah in ängstlich an. Harry schluckte und drückte sie kurz an sich.

„Dean ist im St. Mungo" begann er, das war das wichtigste für sie, glaubte Harry. „Deine Brüder Bill, Fred und Georg sind auch dort, aber nur leicht verletzt, genau wie dein Vater." Er stockte kurz, das war sicherlich nicht leicht für sie. „Ron ist oben im Krankenflügel bei Hermine, beiden geht es den Umständen entsprechend gut."

Doch weiter brauchte Harry nicht erklären, da Dumbledore nun die Große Halle betrat und zu seinem Platz ging. Er wirkte wie immer, doch Harry war sich sicher, dass er seine wahren Gefühle nur versteckte, nicht hinter dem mürrischen Gesicht wie Snape, aber er versteckte sie auch. Ginny neben ihm zitterte immer noch stark und er nahm sie in den Arm, um sie zu trösten.

„Wie sie alle wissen, gab es einen erneuten Überfall auf Hogsmeade!" Alle sahen ihn nur an, das war nicht Neues. „Es gab einige Verletzte und leider auch Tote" Nun wurden doch nervöse Blicke durch die Halle geworfen. Harry sah Sue, die zusammen mit Tif am Tisch der Slytherins saß und ihm ein kurzes Lächeln zuwarf.

„Ich bitte sie sich kurz für die gestorbenen Freunde, Schulkameraden und Professoren…" Ein Raunen ging durch die Halle. Keiner hatte mitbekommen das auch Professoren fehlten „…zu erheben und ihnen zu gedenken." Alle folgten dieser Aufforderung und Dumbledore verlas die Namen der getöteten Schüler und Lehrer.

Nach einem Moment des Schweigens setzten sich wieder alle, es war eine bedrückende Stille, nur durchbrochen von vereinzeltem Schniefen von weinenden Jungs und Mädchen. „Alle anderen Schüler die ebbend nicht erwähnt wurden und sich nicht hier befinden sind entweder hier in der Krankenstation oder im St. Mungo und werden dort behandelt. Es freut mich aber sagen zu dürfen, dass nur noch ein Schüler in Lebensgefahr schwebt."

Man konnte förmlich den Stein der Erleichterung hören, der einigen von der Seele viel, auch bei Harry, der immer noch nicht wusste wie es Dean und Neville nun genau gehen würde. Neben ihm kümmerte sich nun Ginny um Parvati, sie war einen Zusammenbruch nahe, nachdem sie das von Seamus gehört hatte.

„Lord Voldemort…" begann Dumbledore weiter zu sprechen, mit dem Erfolg, dass nun noch einige mehr zusammen zuckten. „…konnte durch den heldenhaften Kampf von einigen Schülern, den Lehrern, dem Ministerium und nicht zuletzt durch das Regulat vertrieben werden." Er stockte kurz, „bei diesem Kampf wurden nicht nur die vorhin genannten Schüler und Lehrer getötet, sondern auch Bewohner des Dorfes, sowie Auroren und Todesser. Aus diesem Grund werden die Hauslehrer nachher in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen Portschlüssel an die Schüler verteilen, wo Verwandte verletzt oder getötet wurden."

Wieder wurde es etwas unruhiger, einige Schüler schauten sich um, andere wurden nervös, weil ihre Verwandten unter den Verletzten oder gar Getöteten sein könnten. „Ich sage es zum wiederholten Male, Lord Voldemort konnte nur zurück geschlagen werden, da wir alle zusammen gehalten haben. Lassen sie uns das Band der Freundschaft zwischen den Häusern pflegen." Einige Schüler begannen zu nicken und nach und nach fingen sie an zu klatschen. Es war kein Beifall, es war mehr eine Geste um Mut unter die anwesenden zu bringen.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum erhielten dann einige Schüler, darunter auch Ron und Ginny einen Portschlüssel ins St. Mungo. Harry blieb, er hatte mit Ron gesprochen, der gar nicht weg wollte, sondern bei Hermine bleiben wollte, bis diese endlich erwachen würde. Doch Harry hatte ihn überredet zu gehen, er würde bei Hermine warten und sich bei ihm melden, wenn diese erwachte.

Hermine schlief immer noch und dieser Zustand sollte sich laut Madame Pomfrey auch nicht so schnell ändern, aber Harry hatte es Ron versprochen und so blieb er bei ihr. Es war wieder weniger los in der Krankenstation, viele der leichteren Fälle, darunter auch Malfoy waren schon entlassen worden und die nun noch anwesenden schliefen größtenteils.

„Wie geht es ihr?" Harry wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als er die Frage von Sue hörte, die nun hinter ihm stand.

„Schläft" erwiderte Harry ruhig. „Ich hatte Ron versprochen hier zu sein, falls sie aufwacht. Was machst du hier?"

„Kontrolluntersuchung" sagte sie ruhig. „Die Befragung der Auroren hat etwas gedauert" sie lächelte und legte ihre Hand auf seine Schulter, auf die er dann seinen Kopf legte.

„Ich liebe dich, Sue" flüsterte er leise. „Danke"

„Ich liebe dich, Harry" und nach einer kleinen Pause „Wofür Danke?"

„Das es dich gibt, für das, was du in Hogsmeade für mich getan hast" wieder kam sein schlechtes Gewissen durch, _wie konnte er nur an ihr zweifeln?_ „Für alles halt" sprach er dann weiter.

Sie hörten Schritte und Sue nahm die Hand von Harrys Schulter und ging in die Mitte des Gangs. „Ahh Miss Sponner…" Madame Pomfrey blickte von ihr zu Harry, scheinbar wusste sie auch von ihrem Duell und prüfte nun ob alles in Ordnung war, „…kommen sie bitte mit."

Die nächste Zeit geschah nichts, Harry hing seinen Gedanken nach, _wie geht es Voldemort, wo steckt er_, als er von Rons Stimme gestört wurde. „Chef" er hatte in den Spiegel gesprochen, den Harry bei sich hatte.

„Was ist?" fragte Harry überrascht und sah einen nervösen Ron, der die Augen verdrehte. „Entschuldige, sie schläft immer noch, scheinbar auch ganz ruhig" fügte er noch ergänzend an. Ron nickte etwas erleichtert. „Bei euch?"

„Der Alte ist wieder in Ordnung" begann Ron und man sah ihn an, wie er überlegte, Verschlüsselungen für die anderen zu finden. „Der Bänker wurde von einem Werwolf gebissen" auf Harrys entsetztes Gesicht fügte Ron an, „da kein Vollmond war wird er sich nicht in einen verwandeln. Die beiden werden wohl jeweils einen Arm nicht mehr ganz gebrauchen können" Ron zeigte, dass sie scheinbar jeweils einen Arm nicht höher als zur Schulter bekommen würden. „Der eine links, der andere rechts" erklärte er noch.

„Der Starrkopf hat Besuch den du kennst, schöne Grüße und danke soll ich ausrichten" doch seine Miene verdunkelte sich etwas. „Er wird zwar überleben, aber er wird mehr zurückbehalten, einige Narben wegen den Brandwunden und ein steifes Bein."

„Ron" Harry hörte eine Stimme neben sich, Hermine sie war wach geworden und schaute sich jetzt im Halbdunkel um.

„Hier Hermine" Harry lächelte sie an „er ist wohlauf und besucht seine Familie im St. Mungo." Mit diesen Worten reichte er ihr den Spiegel und entfernte sich etwas vom Bett.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung Mrs. Sponner sie können gehen" hörte er die Stimme von Mrs. Pomfrey. Harry lächelte erleichtert, er wusste nicht mit welchem Fluch Voldemort sie belegt hatte und deshalb war er froh das zu hören.

Sue kam in den Krankensaal und lächelte ihm zu. „Schaffst du elf?" fragte Harry. Sie nickte und verließ den Krankenflügel. Harry ging wieder zu Hermine, die immer noch den Spiegel in der Hand hielt, aber nicht sprach, sonder nur verträumt lächelte.

Sie sah zu Harry und reichte ihm den Spiegel. „Danke" flüsterte sie.

„Was ist bei euch passiert?" fragte Harry.

„Du hattest noch eine Nachricht von Borgin und Burkes" begann sie „wir mussten die Eule etwas überreden uns das Buch auszuhändigen" erklärte sie noch auf seinen Blick hin. „Dort war wieder eine Nachricht an dich und zwar das Voldemort zusammen mit den Todessern, den Dementoren und den Minotauren Hogsmeade angreifen wollte."

„Wo warst du eigentlich, wir haben versucht dich zu erreichen?" fragte sie neugierig.

„Ich war ihn Hogsmeade" sie richtete sich abrupt auf und sah in wütend an. „Ich wollte etwas überprüfen, etwas Privates, das Nichts mit Voldemort oder dem Regulat zu tun hat, deshalb habe euch nichts gesagt."

Sie sah Harry überrascht und nachdenklich an. „Und ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte sie, Harry nickte nur „aber?"

„Nicht so wichtig, was ist weiter mit euch passiert?" überging Harry einfach ihre Frage.

Sie erzählte, dass sie die Nachricht entschlüsselt hatten und Ron und Sie sofort nach Hogsmeade sind, während Ginny noch ihren Umhang holen musste. Sie hätten ihn informiert und kurze Zeit darauf hatte er ja auch schon das Signal gegeben und dann waren da auch schon die Todesser, das dunkle Mal und die Explosionen. Anschließend hatte sie zusammen mit einigen anderen Schülern und auch Bewohnern Geleitschutz gegeben, bis Professor Byrnjolf in Richtung Honigtopf gestürzt sei. Sie schniefte nun bei der Erzählung, da sie gesehen hatte, wie Seamus und Katie bei der Aktion von grünen Blitzen getroffen wurden.

Dean, Neville, Anthony, Ron, Lee und Sie hatten sich im Honigtopf verschanzt, es sah recht gut aus, bis die Hausfront einstürzte und Anthony, Dean und Neville unter sich begrub. Drei Todesser kamen auf sie zu gestürmt und Lee wurde getroffen, anschließend überwältigten Ron und Sie je einen, aber der dritte hatte sie dann erwischt.

Harry hatte sie in den Arm genommen, da sie nun weinte. Scheinbar hatte sie gerade Erinnerungen an die Albträume.

„Mrs. Granger sie sind ja wach" kam es von einer überrascht aussehenden Krankenschwester. „Mr. Potter, es ist sicherlich besser wenn sie nun gehen, ich werde Mrs. Granger nochmals untersuchen und dann braucht sie Ruhe" sprach sie resolut weiter und Harry wusste, dass er dagegen nichts machen konnte.

Er ging in den Raum der Wünsche, es war zwar erst zehn, aber er wollte nicht in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Er wollte alleine sein und Nachdenken. Er setzte sich an den Kamin, breitete die Karte aus und ließ seinen Blick darüber schweifen.

Er sah wieder Ian und Cordi in der Nähe des Pokalzimmers und zu seiner Überraschung war auch der Zauber von Dumbledore geblieben. So konnte er weiterhin alle Hauselfen sehen, die sich in Hogwarts bewegten und wie Dumbledore gesagt hatte, waren sie hauptsächlich in der Küche. Er sah allerdings auch Sue bei Malfoy, was ihn zwar störte, aber er vertraute ihr wenn er nichts wusste, aber da war er sich _jetzt absolut_ sicher und diese Erkenntnis gab ihn einen Stich ins Herz, wieso hatte er ihr nicht vertrauen können?

Er lehnte sich zurück in den Sessel und starrte ins Feuer und begann über das Gespräch mit Dumbledore zu grübeln. Erst sagte er, er könne es nicht alleine entscheiden, dann sagte er Harry müsse volljährig sein, aber im gleichen Atemzug meinte, Harry solle trotzdem nicht beitreten. Wollte er ihm etwas vorenthalten? Wollte er ihn zwingen auf eigen Beinen zu stehen? Warum, wieso? Harry verstand es nicht, oder gab es noch einen anderen Grund, weshalb Harry dem Orden nicht beitreten durfte? Noch eine Prophezeiung? Noch eine Möglichkeit?

„Harry" er schreckte hoch und sah in ein wunderschönes Gesicht, welches ihn freundlich anlächelte.

„Hey Sue" meinte, er reckte sich kurz, denn er war wohl kurz weggenickt und zog sie in eine innige Umarmung.

Sie erwiderte diese und begann nach einer Weile zu sprechen. „Harry", sie sah ihn nervös an, „Malfoy will mich wieder im Team haben."

„Ich gratuliere dir" war Harrys ehrliche Antwort.

Sie sah ihn überrascht an, strahlte dann aber. „Es macht dir nicht aus Harry?" fragte sie nach.

Harrys Miene verdunkelte sich und auch sie hörte auf zu strahlen. „Sue ich muss dir etwas erzählen" er schluckte schwer, aber es musste raus, sie hatte ein merkwürdiges Gesicht aufgesetzt, eine Mischung aus Überraschung, Ratlosigkeit und böser Vorahnung. „Ich habe dich ihn Hogsmeade nicht gesucht, ich bin dir gefolgt" begann er kleinlaut zu erzählen.

„Gefolgt?" fragte sie überrascht nach.

Harry nickte und erzählte ihr die Geschichte aus seiner Sicht und welche Ängste er gehabt hatte und er sagte ihr auch das er seine Lektion gelernt habe, dass er ihr nun vertraute und deswegen sich auch für sie freuen könne, wenn sie wieder ins Team kommen würde. Ohne irgendwelche Ängste oder Problem mit Malfoy zu haben.

Sie war zuerst wütend aufgesprungen und durch den Raum getigert, hatte ihm dann nachdenkliche Blicke zukommen lassen und einige Fragen gestellt. Was er genau gehört hatte und wie er reagiert hätte wenn sie aus Huffelpuff käme. Er hatte den genauen Wortlaut wiederholt, denn der hatte sich in sein Gehirn eingebrannt. Er hatte ihr gesagt und es auch so gemeint, er hätte bei jedem so reagiert, auch wenn sie aus Gryffindor käme.

„Was ging in dir vor, als du Malfoy gesehen hast, wie ich mit ihm in den Laden bin?" fragte sie, ihre Augen durchbohrten ihn förmlich, scheinbar schwankte sie innerlich gerade zwischen vergeben oder verfluchen.

„Angst" meinte Harry als erstes. „Ich hatte Angst, dass er dir was tut, Angst dich zu verlieren, wodurch auch immer. Wurde dann aber von den Dementoren und allem abgelenkt" er schluckte kurz. „Ich habe erst wieder an dich gedacht, als ich unter den Cruciatus – Fluch stand" er sah sie kurz entschuldigend an. „Zuerst war der Schmerz von dem Fluch allgegenwärtig und dann war nur noch dein Gesicht" erklärte er ihr.

Sie saß in dem Sessel gegenüber und weinte, zumindest vermutete Harry das, denn sie hatte die Hände vor dem Gesicht und er hörte sie nur schniefen. Er stand auf, drängte sich etwas neben sie auf den Sessel und nahm sie in den Arm, sie wehrte sich nicht, was Harry erst einmal als gutes Zeichen ansah und deshalb auch nichts sagte, sondern sie nur festhielt.

„Ich…ich dachte" ihre Stimme klang brüchig und zitterte stark „du wärst tot." Sie schniefte wieder und holte etwas Luft. „Ich kam aus den Laden und schrie was mir gerade in den Sinn kam um ihn von dir abzulenken." Ihre Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern „und ich hörte dich schreien und du…du hast irgendwann aufgehört, obwohl er… er seinen Zauberstab immer noch auch dich gerichtete hatte und …" sie krallte sich an Harry und schniefte wieder.

„Ich habe dein Gesicht gesehen und anschließend dich, wie du auf uns zu kamst" begann Harry und streichelte ihr beruhigend über den Rücken „Weißt du warum Voldemort so überrascht war?" fragte Harry, Sue schüttelte den Kopf, der an Harrys Brust lehnte. „Das waren genau die letzten Worte meiner Mutter, bevor sie von Voldemort getötet wurde und er den Fluch auf mich sprach", seine Stimme war brüchig, bei der Erinnerung an seine Mutter aber er musste auch lächeln.

Sue drückte sich überrascht hoch und schaute ihm ins Gesicht, sie lächelte sanft und wischte ihm die Tränen aus dem Gesicht, bevor sie sich wieder an ihn drückte. „Sprich mit mir über deine Ängste" Harry drückte sie etwas von sich und sah sie fragend an.

„Cordi und ich wollten Vielsafttrank nehmen, damit wollten wir euch überraschen und Tif hatte Angst, dass etwas passieren könnte." Ihre Stimme war wieder etwas gefasster, „das war die Überraschung für den Ball, deshalb das Treffen in Hogsmeade ohne das du etwas erfahren solltest"

„Sue es tut mir leid", er war Mad-Eye, er war paranoid. „Ich weiß ich habe dich enttäuscht, entschuldige" er ließ seinen Kopf hängen er konnte nicht mehr ihr Gesicht sehen. _Er hatte ihr nicht vertraut, wie sollte er das jemals wieder gut machen_. Beide sprachen kein Wort mehr, Sue gekuschelt sich wieder an Harry Brust, sagte aber nichts mehr zu diesem Thema.

Harry wachte irgendwann in der Nacht auf, sein Arm war eingeschlafen und seine Beine taten weh. Beide waren auf dem Sessel eingeschlafen und so veränderte er den Raum der Wünsche, trug Sue vorsichtig in das so entstandene Bett und kuschelte sich an.

Er öffnete am nächsten Morgen die Augen, vor ihm lag Sue, ihre Augen waren noch geschlossen und sie wirkte friedlich und entspannt. Harry beobachtete sie, bis sich ihre Augen öffneten und sie sich kurz verwirrt umschaute. „Ich wollte dich nicht wecken" flüstere Harry und streichelte ihr über die Wange.

Sie lächelte nur, rutsche etwas auf ihn zu und küsste ihn. Harry hat das Gefühl zu schweben, er löste sich kurz von ihr. „Ich liebe dich" und küsste sie erneut und diesmal mit all seiner Zuneigung für sie, er versuchte ihr durch den Kuss zu zeigen, was sie ihm bedeutete.

„Sprich mit mir Harry, sag mir das nächste Mal bescheid, wenn du Probleme mit meinen Verhalten hast." Harry nickte nur und nun küsste sie ihn, scheinbar um ihn zu zeigen, dass sie ihm dieses Mal verziehen hatte.

„Kannst du in den Sommerferien wieder zu uns kommen?" fragte Sue nach einer Ewigkeit, die beide mit küssen und kuscheln verbracht hatten.

„Ich werde es versuchen" erwiderte Harry nachdenklich, „aber ich kann dir mit absoluter Sicherheit sagen, das ab August mich nichts und niemand davon abhalten kann."

„Ich habe meinen Eltern schon von Hogsmeade geschrieben" begann sie. „Ich schätze wir werden einiges ändern, denn er kennt mich ja jetzt." Harry nickte, das war ein Problem was er nicht einschätzen konnte, wie sollte er ihre Familie schützen.

Sie trennten sich nach einiger Zeit und Harry war glücklich, dass er ihr alles gesagt hatte, früher oder später hätte es sicherlich zu Problemen geführt. Er ging in die Große Halle, in der schon Hermine und Ron saßen. Sie lächelten verstehend, auch wenn es eines der wenigen Lächeln dieser Tage war, denn scheinbar traute sich keiner mehr in der Öffentlichkeit zu lächeln oder gar zu lachen.

Harry brachte das Regulat noch auf den neusten Stand, es war eine sehr bedrückende Stimmung, obwohl jeder bereit war weiter zu kämpfen, waren sie doch geschockt darüber wie viele von ihnen nie mehr kommen würden, immerhin waren vier im Kampf gestorben. Harry erzählte nur Ron, Hermine und Ginny von seinem Gespräch mit Dumbledore. Er wollte die anderen nicht beunruhigen, beziehungsweise wussten sie auch nichts von dem Orden.

„Das ist krass, Harry" meinte Ron.

„Er wusste es und hat uns einfach machen lassen?" Hermine war überrascht davon, das Dumbledore das zugelassen hatte, genau wie Ginny.

„Mum würde uns anketten, wenn sie jemals davon erfahren würde" sagte sie dann auch.

* * *

Am Montag nach dem Überfall auf Hogsmeade war die Stimmung auf den Tiefpunkt. Der Tagesprophet schilderte die Vorfälle sachlich und nüchtern und brachte das ganze in Zahlen: neunundfünfzig Tote, darunter fünfzehn Todesser. Außer den Harry schon bekannten Schülern und Dolohow, war auch noch zu aller Überraschung Walden McNair unter den Opfern. In Todesseruniform, daraufhin wurden Malfoy und Crabbe unter eine Art Bewährungsfluch gesetzt, der ihre Aktivitäten das nächste halbe Jahr überwachen sollte. Zusätzlich war eine Gruppe Auroren berechtig, die beiden jederzeit und ohne Anmeldung zu Besuchen und die Häuser zu überprüfen.

Harry kannte nur noch einen Namen unter den Todessern: Willy Widdershins, der Toilettenbomber vom letzten Jahr, denn Rest kannte er nicht. Zwar war er der Meinung einige Nachnamen zu kennen, aber da konnte er sich auch irren. Dumbledore hatte noch angekündigt, das die letzten Quidditch – Spiele ausfallen würden und auch der letzte Ball würde nun nicht stattfinden, stattdessen würde man das gewohnte Festmahl abhalten, wo dieses Jahr auch kein Gewinner des Hauspokals bekannt gegeben würde.

Er traf sich nun wieder jeden Abend mit Sue und so kam der Anfang seiner letzten Sommerferien wieder recht überraschend. Hermine, Ron, Ginny, Luna und er waren in einem Abteil, allerdings wurde nicht viel gesprochen. Harry war mit seinen Gedanken bei Sue, beide hatte sich zwar gestern Abend voneinander verabschiedet, aber doch hatte sie sich zufällig im Gang getroffen und etwas Zeit miteinander verbracht. Die Toiletten waren nicht sehr bequem, aber sie hatten ja keine Wahl.

Zwar war Voldemort bekannt, das Harry eine Freundin hatte, aber beide hofften das er sie nicht erkannt hatte, oder aber sie nicht weiter beachten würde, bis er Harry hätte. Was Wunschdenken war, aber solange die Chance bestand, dass er sie nicht erkannt hatte wollten sie kein Risiko eingehen.

Ginny war mit ihren Gedanken sicherlich bei Dean, dieser war noch immer in St. Mungo. Seine Verletzungen heilten sehr langsam und er schwebte immer noch in Lebensgefahr, auch wenn die Ärzte schon zuversichtlicher geworden waren. Luna war mit ihren Gedanken eh immer wo anders, Harry vermutete zwar, dass sie an Neville dachte, aber das war nur eine Vermutung.

Die schönste Überraschung hatten sie am Bahnhof in Hogsmeade bekommen: Hagrid. Er war wieder genesen, die Wunden der Muggelärzte waren soweit verheilt, dass er das St. Mungo verlassen konnte. Und was viel wichtiger war, der Angriff der Dementoren hatte bei ihm keine Folgeschäden an seinem Geist angerichtet.

Und so kamen sie dann auch im Bahnhof Kings Cross an. Luna verabschiedete sich und wünschte ihnen schöne Ferien. Die Begrüßungen der Eltern und Schülern, so fand Harry, waren dieses Jahr viel herzlicher, allerdings hatte er auch das Gefühl, das einige schnell wieder von diesem öffentlichen Platz weg wollten.

„Wie lange musst du bei den Muggeln bleiben?" fragte Ron, als beide Richtung Absperrung gingen.

„Ich schätze das ich bis zu meinen Geburtstag bleiben muss" antwortete Harry und zum ersten Mal machte er sich darüber keine Gedanken. Zum einen konnte er immer apparieren wann er wollte und zum andern hatten die Dursleys sicherlich immer noch Angst vor ihm. Zumal er durch sein stetiges Training, auch im Kampf ohne Zauberstab und Waffen, nun keine Angst mehr haben brauchte, wenn sie ihm den Stab klauen wollten.

Eins machte ihn allerdings etwas Kummer, er hatte Yoji immer noch nicht mitgeteilt, was mit seinem Katana geschehen ist. Er hatte zwar den Großteil, aber ihm fehlte jede Spur vom Mittelstück, genauso wie er keine Ahnung hatte, was mit Voldemort war. Seit Hogsmeade war es ruhig geworden, es gab keine Überfälle oder Hinweise auf Todesser Aktivitäten und Harry hatte auch keine weiteren Bücher von Borgin und Burkes bekommen.

Als sie durch die Absperrung getreten waren, wurde er von Mrs. Weasley und Tonks umarmt, während Remus sich damit begnügte im die Hand auf die Schulter zu legen. Mad-Eye und Mr. Weasley gaben ihm die Hand und aus der Ferne grüßten die Sponners mit einen Kopfnicken und einem Lächeln in seine Richtung, als sie zusammen mit Annabell und Sue den Bahnhof, sehr schnell wie Harry fand, verließen.

Mit einem gereizten Räuspern machte Onkel Vernon auf sich aufmerksam, dieses wurde allerdings sofort von einigen bösen Blicken beantwortet.

Mit „Mach es gut Harry" – „Schöne Ferien" – „Las dich nicht unterkriegen" wurde er von seinen Freunden verabschiedet, die weiblichen umarmten in alle und gaben ihm vereinzelt ein Küsschen. Die männlichen, außer die Zwillinge, sie mussten Harry auch ein Küsschen geben, gaben ihm die Hand oder ein Klaps auf die Schulter.

Er ging auf Vernon, der bis ebbend mit Mad-Eye geredet, oder besser gesagt, zugehört hatte, zu, grüßte kurz und machte sich zusammen mit ihm auf den Weg zum Ausgang. Zurück in den Ligusterweg. Für das letzte Mal in seinem Leben, wie er sich fest vorgenommen hatte.

**The Ende**

* * *

Ich danke noch all meinen Betas die mir bei der Story geholfen haben

**Max88, HPbookwurm**, **Musashi47, und neo**

**D A N K E**

Bitte schaut auch mal in meine zweite Story

Und sagt was ihr davon haltet

Harry Potter und Voldemorts andere Entscheidung

Viel Spaß wobei auch immer

Euer

Silvertrust

**P.S.: Zum Schluss von allen ein Review die gelesen haben büddä**

**Schreibt einfach: Ich habe es gelesen (oder eure Meinung)**

**P.P.S: Braucht diese Story eine Fortsetzung? Wenn ja Review**


End file.
